It's just sex ?
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: Una chica tímida que disfruta del sexo, ¿Es malo?. Un chico indiferente que disfruta del sexo y odia ser él, el ignorado ¿Es malo? con It's just sex regreso a escribir SasuHina ( )
1. Deseo

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** : El FanFic está terminado y son solo 3 capítulos, y lo quise publicar por 2 razones: La primera es para decir que estaré corrigiendo mis historias de esos horribles errores ortográficos, al final de este capitulo les digo cuales ya están corregidos por si los quieren leer de nuevo 3. Lo segundo es..._

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

* * *

 ******Primera Noche ******

* * *

 _-Un día de escuela comenzaba, eran las 8 de la mañana y el clima comenzaba a volverse frío, estaba por entrar el invierno y ya debía de usar una molesta bufanda y el saco de su uniforme...-_

—Hola Sasuke kun— La voz de una chica llamó su atención mientras él cruzaba la puerta de la entrada al colegio. —Te hice el desayuno— Tímidamente la joven extendió una pequeña caja envuelta en una tela de color blanco con tiernos adornos de conejos.

Sin detenerse a verla o siquiera contestarle el saludo, el chico siguió su camino dejando atrás a la joven.

Ese era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular y codiciado por todas las chicas y un que otro chico del instituto donde estudiaba. Era un heredero de segunda generación que tenía todo lo que quería, solo bastaba pedirlo para tenerlo.

Su negra cabellera combinada con sus penetrantes ojos negros y piel blanca eran como un imán para las chicas, su altura, su cuerpo formado por el ejercicio y ese aire de superioridad y elegancia que emanaba de él lo convertían en casi una aparición, algo casi mágico.

Pero tanta perfección no era tan inalcanzable...

Las mujeres lograban aburrirlo fácilmente, no estaba en la intimidad con una chica más d veces si es que esa chica corría con suerte, por esa misma razón era que ya había estado con casi el 30% de las chicas de esa escuela. Y con 99% de las chicas que compartían aula con él.

Solo había una chica que no había pasado por sus brazos aún, una joven de cabellera negra y ojos blancos como su piel. Esa chica aún no había estado en su cama, y la única razón de que eso no pasará aún es que ella parecía ser muy tímida. Nunca le hablaba o intentaba acercarse como las otras, más bien siempre estaba aislada, y juntándose con 2 chicos. ¿ _Amigas_?, parecía no tener, solo hablaba con las chicas durante las clases y en los descansos se iba con su _grupito_ de 2 chicos.

Era bastante rara, cuando le tocaba hablar en público siempre tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba, cuando Naruto le hablaba siempre se ponía tan roja que parecía se iba a desmayar. No intentaba llamar la atención de nadie, aunque ese cuerpo que trataba de ocultar bajo el uniforme llamaba sin querer la atención de más de un chico.

—Sasuke kun — De nuevo su nombre era pronunciado por una chica, pero esta vez incluso fue tomado del brazo. —Pensé que llegarías tarde de nuevo— Los ojos del chico fueron a dar a la atrevida joven que había atrapado su brazo. Era su compañera de clases, _amiga_ y ocasionalmente amante, al menos con ella había estado más de una vez en su vida.

—¡Sakura chan! — Un grito proveniente de un chico rubio hizo que la chica que lo sostenía del brazo girara a ver quién la llamaba, aunque en realidad ella ya lo sabía de quién era esa voz.

—Deja de gritarme Naruto— Con un tono de fastidio la joven habló —Estoy aquí, así que no grites—

—Lo siento Sakura chan— Con una enorme sonrisa y un muy leve sonrojo Naruto se acercó a la joven y al chico. —Sasuke creí que no venias hoy— El joven clavó su azul mirada sobre su amigo. —Ayer que te fuiste con Ino, ella dijo que este día ninguno de los dos vendría a clases— Naruto miro de forma burlona al chico y le dio un codazo en el brazo que no estaba ocupado por Sakura.

—¿Estuviste con Ino?— lentamente Sakura soltó el brazo del chico, no es que no supiera como él estaba con diferentes mujeres, pero Ino era su amiga, y esta no le había mencionado nada de estar con ese Uchiha.

Esos dos que ahora le hablaban, se podría decir que eran sus _amigos_ , pero la verdad es que le fastidiaba estar escuchando sus platicas, así que ignorando a los dos y siguió su andar, entró al aula de clases y toma su lugar.

Tras él entraron Sakura y Naruto, este último intentando que la joven sonriera un poco, ya que al parecer una sombra gris se apoderó de ella al enterarse de que su amiga se había ido con Sasuke.

—¡Hinata chan!— La voz de Naruto sonó nuevamente por todo el lugar, pero esta vez para saludar a la chica que acababa de entrar también al aula.

La joven al escuchar su nombre solo se sonrojo violentamente e hizo una reverencia hacia donde estaba el joven que la llamaba.

—Deja de gritarle a todo el mundo, idiota— Con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Sakura reprendió al joven mientras este solo sonreía y se acomoda en su lugar, que era precisamente junto a la joven.

La mirada de Sasuke fue a dar hasta Hinata, miro como ella entró de forma rápida y se sentó junto a un chico de gafas oscuras con el que siempre se juntaba, parecía que solo se saludaron y ya, pero casi de inmediato entró otro chico con las mejillas tatuadas que corrió hasta ellos y ahora sí parecían estar hablando de algo.

Esa chica era la única que le faltaba para poder hacer gala de haber estado con todo el salón, y aunque se veía bastante tímida y simple en su personalidad [Sin mencionar que aburrida], su cuerpo parecía estar muy bien, así que en su mente cruzó una pregunta ...- _¿por qué no?-_ , seguramente ella era virgen aún, y él hace bastante tiempo que no había estado con una virgen así que ese era un buen momento.

Aunque probablemente no sería fácil llegar hasta esa chica tomando en cuenta su personalidad, pero igual si no resultaba en tres días, lo dejaría pasar, tampoco perdería tanto tiempo con una chica.

Durante las clases la mente de Sasuke pensó en cómo cumplir su objetivo, pero la realidad era que le fastidiaba pensar tanto para lograr acostarse con una chica, su objetivo de acostarse con toda chica de su salón estaba volviéndose absurdo y estuvo a punto de abandonarlo hasta que escucho la voz de su profesor.

—Uchiha, Hyūga, Aburame, ustedes son el último equipo— Si Sasuke había escuchado bien, él estaba junto a Hinata, por ella era Hyūga por lo que podía recordar. La suerte estaba de su lado, al parecer era su destino tener en su cama a toda chica del aula.

El profesor después de eso comenzó a salir del salón y el timbre de salida sonó.

—Uchiha san— Otra vez una voz femenina llamaba su atención, solo que esta vez lo llamaba por su apellido y no por su nombre. —D-debemos ponernos de a-acuerdo para el trabajo— Un leve sonrojo y tartamudeo se apoderó de la chica que lo había llamado cuando Sasuke clavó su mirada en ella.

—Yo no puedo reunirme hoy con ustedes— Una voz masculina hizo que Sasuke se diera cuenta que tenía a otro integrante en el grupo y no solo a Hinata. —Pero mañana puedo ayudar— el último compañero de equipo era ese chico amigo de la Hyūga, el de los anteojos, que ahora los acomodaba mientras lo miraba.

—Nosotros podemos avanzar hoy— En verdad que el destino estaba de su lado, aunque ese chico estaba en su equipo no estaría ese día, y él podía hacer su jugada. —Y tu terminas mañana— Sin esperar una respuesta, Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como Hinata se despedía de ese chico y del otro con las mejillas tatuadas para tomar su maletín y correr a alcanzarlo. Era curioso, pero la chica no se colocó a su lado, solo guardo cierta distancia entre ella y él.

—Iremos a mi departamento— Sentenció Sasuke sin girar a ver a Hinata, aunque pudo escuchar un - _De acuerdo_ \- por parte de la chica.

Durante ese camino para salir del instituto muchas miradas de chicas fueron a dar a Hinata y Sasuke, al parecer ya se comentaba que ahora tendría a esa Hyūga que le faltaba.

Sin hacer mucho caso a las miradas, Sasuke llegó hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela y subió a su auto. Hinata lo imito y subió al lado del copiloto sin decir una palabra.

Sasuke dio marcha al automóvil y encendió la radio, así si Hinata comenzaba a hablar estupideces él tendría algo en que distraer su mente, pero curiosamente la chica no dijo una sola palabra en todo el camino, solo se dedicó a ver por la ventana y no le dedico ni una sola mirada de reojo a él.

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke detuvo su auto y bajó de el mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hasta un hombre que lo esperaba en la entrada de unos departamentos. Hinata igual que antes imito al joven y salió del vehículo para luego seguirlo. Sasuke le dio las llaves del carro al hombre que lo esperaba y este solo le dio la bienvenida y corrió a estacionar correctamente el auto.

Hinata solo se dedicaba a seguir a Sasuke, al menos hasta que este subió al elevador y llegaron al último piso, donde el joven abrió una puerta y le indico que entrara.

El departamento de Sasuke era bastante simple para un joven como él, pero cada objeto que ahí estaba era realmente costoso, en verdad se veía que era un heredero de familia rica.

Aún sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke tiró de lado su maleta de escuela y comenzó a sacarse esa odiosa bufanda y saco que le incomodaban, comenzó a caminar y se perdió por un pasillo dejando a Hinata en la entrada. Con timidez la chica entró al departamento y cerró la puerta tras ella para luego sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban en ese lugar.

Con un largo suspiro, comenzó a sacar lo necesario de su maletín para comenzar con el trabajo de la escuela y lo puso todo sobre una pequeña mesa de vidrio que estaba frente a ella. Antes de que terminará de sacar todo, Sasuke de nueva cuenta apareció y le lanzó una botella con agua, si no tuviera buenos reflejos esa botella la hubiera golpeado en la cara.

Tranquilamente Sasuke se sentó junto a Hinata y comenzó a beber de otra botella de agua que había reservado para él, miro de reojo como la mujer dejaba de lado todo y también bebía un poco de agua.

-¿ _De verdad tendría que perder tiempo para poder acostarse con esa mujer_?-, ahora que la miraba más de cerca, si tenía un buen cuerpo, pero parecía tan gris en su presencia que hasta le aburría de solo verla. Se lamentaba el haberla llevado a su departamento, si no era para tener sexo no quería a ninguna aburrida chica allí.

— Hyūga — Sasuke llamó a la chica y cuando está giró a mirarlo, él la tomó por el mentón y junto sus labios con los de ella. - _¿por qué perder tiempo?-_ total, si no quería que se largara de una vez.

Sasuke pudo sentir un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la chica al sentir que él la besaba, fijó su mirada en ella y vio como ese sonrojo aparecía de nuevo en su rostro, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer no tenía la intención de alejarlo. Una sonrisa se coló por los labios del Uchiha y llevó su otra mano hasta las piernas de Hinata, esas piernas que están descubiertas gracias a esa falda escolar que la obligaban a llevar aún con frío.

La lengua del moreno reclamaba más terreno y logró entrar en la boca de la chica para encontrarse con la lengua de Hinata, llevó su mano del mentón a la nuca de la joven y la pegó aún más a él para intensificar ese beso.

su mano recorrió las piernas de Hinata y comenzó a subir hasta llegar a su intimidad, al sentir ese dedo colarse por su intimidad Hinata dejó salir un leve jadeo y por fin separó sus labios de los de Sasuke.

—U-uchiha san— Pronunció la joven mientras miraba a los ojos a su compañero y su sonrojo se hacía un poco más fuerte.

—Si no quieres puedes irte — Tampoco la iba a forzar, le sobraban mujeres como para obligar a una a estar con él, así que la reto a irse mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar en la intimidad de la chica, un juego de entrar y salir repetidas veces.

Las manos de Hinata aprisionaron el cuello de Sasuke y lo jalo hacia ella para volver a besarlo, no le respondió con palabras, pero ahora sus actos le indican a Sasuke que al fin podría decir que se acostó con todas las mujeres de su salón.

De forma violenta Sasuke tomó por las caderas a Hinata y la jalo hacia él para hacerla caer de espaldas al sillón, comenzó a abrir ese saco que ahora le estorbaba aunque no lo llevara él, y lo tiró a un lado. Con un jalón abrió la blusa blanca del uniforme de la chica y los botones que la mantenían cerrada saltaron por el lugar.- _No tenía tiempo ni ganas de estar desabrochando inútiles botones_.-

Los ojos del Uchiha fueron a dar ese par de pechos que aún eran cubiertos por un sostén color lila de encajes, no podía creer que una chica timida usara ropa interior de encaje, era tan sugerente que siempre la usaban solo las mujeres más atrevidas.

Dejó de lado ese pensamiento de por qué estaba usando esa clase de sostén y mejor se apresuró a desabrocharlo para poder llegar al fin a esos senos que estaba queriendo probar desde hace tiempo, pero una mano se lo impidió.

La mano de Hinata tomó esa mano desesperada de Sasuke por arrebatarle el sostén y la llevó de nuevo hasta su intimidad, mientras su otra mano iba a dar de nuevo al cuello del joven y lo jalaba hacia ella, solo que esta vez no era para besarlo en los labios, su boca fue a dar al oido izquiero del joven y su lengua se encargó de saborear el sabor de la piel del moreno.

—N-no tenemos prisa— El aliento de Hinata chocó contra el húmedo oído de Sasuke gracias a la saliva de la chica y este pudo sentir como comenzaba a tener una erección con tan solo ese simple acto.

Sin contenerse por más tiempo Sasuke se apoderó del cuello de la chica mientras su mano se encargaba de satisfacer esa intimidad a la cual había sido guiada.

La boca de Sasuke se encargó de probar cada parte de piel de Hinata mientras dejaba leves marcas en su cuello, su mano ya se sentía bastante húmeda, y la voz de esa mujer comenzaba a hacerse más presente en forma de suaves jadeos.

—Vamos a la habitación— pasó su húmeda mano alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y con la otra se apoyó en el sillón para así ponerse de pie y llevar a esa mujer con él.

La mujer no opuso resistencia alguna y se deje guiar por aquel departamento, durante su corto recorrido se encargó de tirar a un lado la camisa blanca de Sasuke, mientras dejaba que sus manos tocaran y delinearan ese perfecto pecho, sus labios eran ahora los que se encargaban de recorrer el cuello del moreno hasta llegar a su oído.

No supo en qué momento fue que el moreno la lanzó sobre la cama y casi de inmediato se puso sobre ella, esta vez si retiro ese sostén tan molesto y se dedicó a deleitarse con esos grandes pechos que poseía esa mujer, aunque a través del uniforme se podían distinguir un poco no se podía comparar a verlos libremente.

Sasuke podía sentir como su erección cobraba fuerza con ver esa imagen, llevo su boca a uno de sus pezones y con calma lo delineo dando pequeños tirones con sus dientes. Podía sentir como Hinata se arqueaba levemente ante sus caricias, como su cuerpo se estremecía por tenerlo a él sobre ella.

Dejo el juego con los pezones de la joven y descendió hasta la intimidad de esta, estaba tan mojada que las bragas blancas que traía puestas se podían ver húmedas, las retiró bruscamente y luego desabrocho su pantalón que ya estaba comenzando a incomodarle.

Bajo sus boxers y al fin liberó su erecto miembro, abrió las piernas de la chica y se colocó entre ellas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Hinata se levantó y apoyó sus rodillas en esa cama para quedar frente a él.

Lo tomo de la cara y con un beso tiró de él girando un poco para ahora ser ella quien quedara sobre él.

Dejó los labios del moreno y comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre él, bajando desde su barbilla hasta su perfecto pecho, de alguna forma extraña le gustaba el sabor que la piel de ese hombre desprendía. Y tal como él lo hizo antes, la mujer se detuvo sobre los pezones de este y comenzó a morderlos suavemente.

—¿Que haces?— La voz de Sasuke era más ronca de lo normal, nunca le habían hecho eso y de alguna forma su cuerpo se estaba calentando aún más.

Hinata no le respondió y solo siguio en lo suyo, podía sentir como el cuerpo del joven reaccionaba, se estaba excitando aún más, al parecer esa parte era sensible para él.

La mano de Hinata bajó hasta llegar a la ya palpitante erección de Sasuke, estaba tan excitado que su miembro tenía leves palpitaciones y ella como buena chica debía de ayudarlo.

Comenzó a pasar su mano sobre el miembro de Sasuke sin dejar de lado su tarea con el pezon del chico.

Podía escuchar como sonidos casi animales salían de la boca de Sasuke, comenzó a mover más rápido su mano y al momento que escuchó un fuerte gruñido y jadeo de Sasuke sintió como este se corría sobre su mano.

La mujer dejó caer su trasero sobre la cama y miró a Sasuke mientras miraba también su mano, llevó uno de su dedos y saboreo ese líquido blanco que el hombre frente a ella le había regalado. Pasó su dedo sobre sus labios y lo lamió completo ante la mirada de Sasuke.

Sonrío al ver como este volvía a excitarse al verla y su erección regresaba.

Esta vez Hinata llevó su boca hasta el miembro erecto de Sasuke y pasó su lengua por el jugando un poco con su forma. Acomodo unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello tras su oreja e introdujo por completo esa erección de Sasuke en su boca.

Alzó su blanca mirada a él y lo miró directamente a los ojos, esos ojos negros que parecían no creer lo que estaba pasando, pero que no perdían detalle alguno de nada.

Con una de sus manos se encargaba de cubrir la parte que su boca no podía, mientras la otra mano jugueteaba con esas dos partes que caían de su miembro.

Las manos de Sasuke buscaron las sábanas bajo ellas para aferrarse con fuerza mientras él podía sentir como Hinata comenzaba a succionar su miembro, los ojos de esa chica lo miraba directamente a la cara y su boca parecía una maestra en tratar su erección. Trato de controlar sus jadeos, pero le era imposible, esa chica le estaba dando un placer de otro mundo con tan solo su boca, y podía sentir como pronto de nuevo se correría.

No pasó mucho tiempo si que Sasuke se libera de nuevo en un orgasmo, pero esta vez dentro de la boca de la chica.

Al sentir ese tibio líquido dentro de su boca, Hinata sonrió un poco y se subio rapidamente hasta los labios de Sasuke, quería darle a probar un poco de su mismo sabor. Dejó caer un poco de ese líquido blanco sobre los labios de Sasuke y lo beso abriéndose paso para llegar a su interior. Pudo sentir como él tragaba un poco al sentir ese líquido en su boca, pero también pudo sentir las manos de ese joven en sus caderas.

Con un brusco movimiento Hinata sintió como Sasuke introducía su miembro en su intimidad y ambos dejaban salir un pequeño grito de placer. Las manos de Sasuke se encargaban de elevar y bajar las caderas de las chica sobre su erección una y otra vez.

—U-uchiha san— La voz de Hinata trataba de llamar la atención del chico, pero este parecía no escucharla, y estar más concentrado en apoderarse de sus pechos y succionar sus pezones. —U-uchiha san— Esta vez Hinata tomo el rostro de Sasuke y lo obligo a verla a los ojos. —E-el condón— El sonrojo de Hinata cubría por completo sus mejillas y un leve sudor comenzaba a aparecer en su frente.

Al escucharla, Sasuke se maldijo mentalmente, nunca desde que inició su vida sexual había estado con una chica sin protección, y ahora estaba tan excitado que olvidó usar ese maldito condón.

Con un último movimiento Sasuke dejó caer más fuerte a Hinata sobre su miembro y trato de recuperar su respiración. La chica bajó de él y se tiró a un lado de la cama mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en un intento de también recuperar la respiración.

Sasuke de inmediato se giró hacia el buró a un lado de su cama y abrió uno de los cajones en busca de esos condones que sabia tenia guardados. En su camino se encontró con una cinta de cabello, seguramente de esa chica rubia llamado Ino, la tiró a un lado y al fin encontró ese condón.

Rápidamente lo abrió y se lo coloco sin mayor problema, le urgía volver a estar dentro de esa chica, sentir su estrechez sobre su miembro y esa humedad que lo excitaba tanto.

Sin delicadeza Sasuke se puso sobre Hinata y entró en ella de nueva cuenta. Sus movimientos ahora eran más rudos, más salvajes y con mayor rapidez. Tomó una de las piernas de Hinata y la subió hasta sus caderas, sus labios ahora saboreaban de nueva cuenta el cuello de la mujer y podía sentir cómo está enredada sus manos sobre su cabello y jalaba levemente de el mientras dejaba salir jadeos de excitación.

Había estado con muchas mujeres antes, pero algo en esa chica lo está enloqueciendo, se excitaba solo con ver su cuerpo, olvidaba todo y solo quería sentirse dentro de ella. Sentía que pronto llegaría de nueva cuenta el orgasmo, en esa noche había tenido ya 3 orgamos con esa chica.

 _-¿Que acaso no era la misma chica tímida de la escuela?-_ , las manos de Hinata recorrían la espalda de Sasuke y llegaban hasta su trasero para acariciarlo de igual forma, podía sentir como ella alzaba más sus caderas para que el entrara más en ella.

—Uchiha san— Fue un leve susurro al oído de Sasuke, pero el solo nombramiento de su apellido lo hizo calentarse más, las embestidas a la chica fueran más rápidas y fuertes, y pronto ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

Sasuke dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Hinata sin importarle mucho si la pudiera lastimar por su peso. Estaba cansado, era la primera vez que tenía un sexo así, las otras chicas de su edad siempre pedían _ternura, amor_ y _delicadeza_ , pero esa mujer no le pidió nada más que no fuera placer.

Con un suave movimiento Hinata empujo un poco el cuerpo de Sasuke que estaba sobre ella y lo dejo a un lado.

—¿E-está cansando? — La mirada de la joven estaba puesta sobre la de Sasuke, este tenía un muy leve sonrojo por el cansancio en sus mejillas y su respiración era irregular.

¿Por qué pregunta eso, acaso quiere continuar?, Sasuke no le respondía a esa mujer, solo podía mirar como tenía esa expresión de timidez e inocencia en su cara, acaban de tener sexo y ella parecía una virgen ingenua. - _Virgen-_ , se repitió en moreno rápidamente. Cuando la miraba en la escuela ella en verdad parecía una chica inocente y pura, pero era claro que no era nada de eso,- ¿ _cómo era posible que en la intimidad esa Hyūga fuera así?-_.

Trato de entender un poco a la mujer a su lado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que esta se posicionará sobre el y comenzará a rozar su miembro con su intimidad, quería que ese miembro masculino volviera a tener una erección, y quería lograrlo haciéndolo sentir su húmeda y tibia intimidad sobre el.

—N-no— La respuesta de Sasuke fue simple, no es que quisiera tartamudear, pero al momento de abrir su boca sintió como Hinata mordia algo fuerte el lóbulo de su oreja y clavaba sus pequeñas uñas sobre su pecho, de nuevo se estaba excitando y una erección se hacía presente.

 **Continuará** ...

* * *

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto 3, estoy practicando eso de escribir escenas más "candentes" /, y a las que se puedan preguntar " ¿Hinata por que eres así? " , pues esperen leer los otros 2 capitulos xD.

Saludos y espero leer sus comentarios, no me castiguen por ausentarme tanto tiempo ToT.


	2. El que con lobos se junta

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** : _

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

* * *

 ***** El que con lobos se junta...*****

* * *

Una molesta alarma anunciaba la hora de levantarse, eran las 6 de la mañana y él ya debía ponerse de pie para poder tener tiempo de darse un baño y almorzar algo, pero estaba cansado y su cuerpo no le respondía muy bien, aunque la alarma era molesta podría soportar con tal de no levantarse aún.

La noche anterior había sido agotadora, esa Hyūga lo había dejado en verdad agotado.

— Hyūga — Dijo el apellido de la chica en cuanto recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior, después de haber pasado casi todo la noche hasta el amanecer teniendo sexo con ella se había quedado dormido y no tuvo oportunidad de correrla de su departamento, seguramente ahora sería difícil deshacerse de ella y creería tener algo de posesión sobre él.

Al abrir los ojos la busco con la mirada, pero no había nadie en esa habitación, solo estaba su ropa tirada por el lugar, pero de la chica o sus pertenencias no había rastro.

Se puso de pie y desactivo esa alarma, se colocó la parte baja de su pijama de dormir y camino al baño, abrió la puerta en busca de esa mujer, pero también estaba vacío. Salió de la recamara y busco por todo el departamento, pero está él solo.

En su pequeña sala solo estaban tirados los botones de aquella blusa que la noche anterior había desgarrado. Al verse solo de nuevo en su departamento dio un gran bostezo y rasco su nuca.

 _-Seguramente se fue corriendo a su casa para que su padre no la regañara por llegar tarde-_. Se dijo a él mismo y fue a darse un baño, estaba cansado pero no podía faltar a clases o perdería el dinero que sus padres le enviaban.

Estaba advertido, y si quería seguir con la vida que tenía, debía al menos no faltar a clases.

La rutina de cada mañana al llegar a ese instituto se hacía presente, en el camino a su salón de clases las chicas se le acercaban para salulardo y regalarle cosas, unas lo hacían con la intención de que volviera siquiera a hablarles, y otras lo hacían para que por primera vez las notara.

Como era también de rutina él ignoró a todas esas chicas y solo camino hasta llegar a su destino. Abrió la puerta de su salón y miró como solo algunos de los alumnos habían llegado, al parecer con cansancio y todo había llegado temprano.

Busco con la mirada a la chica Hyūga, ahora tendría que lidiar con otra chica más acosandolo, pero era el precio que debía pagar por ser irresistible, _¿cierto?_.

Aunque busco a la mujer de ojos blanco, no la encontró, solo encontró a la rubia que había tenido antes, esa chica de ojos azules y piel blanca que tanto tiempo había rogado por estar con él.

Al verlo, Ino corrió hasta él y se colgó de su cuello dispuesta a darle un beso, pero este de inmediato la apartó e ignoro.

—¿Como estas Sasuke kun?— Aún con la indiferencia del moreno, la mujer le sonrió y lo siguió hasta su asiento. —Ayer no pude venir porque mi madre se enfermó— Ino trataba de llamar la atención de ese hombre, pero parecia inutil. —Intente llamarte, pero tu celular parece estaba apagado— Con suavidad la rubia colocó su mano sobre la del joven, pero éste la apartó de inmediato.

—Quieres dejarme tranquilo— Al fin pudo escuchar la voz del hombre, y sentir su negra mirada sobre ella. —Me molestas— Aunque esa voz que tanto había querido escuchar, solo la lastimaba ahora.

La mujer rubia estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios, solo pudo darle la espalda al moreno e ir a sentarse en su lugar, quería llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Cuando se metió con él sabía que eso podía pasar, no era ningún secreto que él solo usaba a las chicas para satisfacerse, pero ella creyó que podía ser diferente, que ella en verdad podía hacerlo cambiar, al menos creyó que podía lograr más que Sakura, pero al parecer no pudo hacerlo.

Una voz conocida hizo que Sasuke enfocará su mirada en la entrada del salón, por la puerta estaba entrando Hinata acompañada de esos dos chicos de siempre. Ella reía muy suavemente y el chico de las mejillas tatuadas lo hacía con ella, el aburame parecía solo escuchar, y de vez en cuando comentar algo que hacía reír a los otros dos.

El trío cruzó el salón hasta sus lugares sin que la chica se dignara siquiera a mirarlo, no le dedico una mirada de reojo ni nada, simplemente... lo ignoro.

Cuando los tres estaban en sus asientos siguieron en su plática, el Aburame sacó su móvil para enseñarle algo a Hinata, siguieron así hasta que el timbre de inicio de clases sonó y el profesor entro al aula.

durante todas las clases, Sasuke miraba de reojo a esa mujer - _¿Por que no volteaba a mirarlo? . ¿Acaso era tan tímida como para mirarlo?, no, la noche anterior no era tan tímida_.-

Cuando el timbre que indicaba el descanso sonó, todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula. Naruto desde el momento que había llegado no se había separado de Sakura y ahora le gritaba que él le invitaría el almuerzo.

Ino solo paso de largo a todos y dedicó una rápida mirada a Sakura, parecía querer decirle algo, pero al final solo se fue como los demás.

—Uchiha san— Al fin esa voz lo volvia a llamar. —¿Tiene tiempo ahora?— Cuando Sasuke alzo su vista para ver a la chica, no solo se encontró con ella, también estaba el chico de gafas y el de los tatuajes. —Si quiere podemos terminar el trabajo ahora— La mujer le sonrió y se le quedó mirando.

 _-¿Ahora ya no tartamudea el hablarme?-_ , aunque con dudas Sasuke no se negó a terminar ese maldito trabajo, miro como la mujer y los otros dos hombres traían sillas y las colocaban junto a él.

—Kiba kun nos ayudará — Cuando el mencionado escucho su nombre de labios de Hinata sonrió y le acerco su maletín a la chica.

—Mi equipo terminó el trabajo ayer, así que puedo ayudarlos un poco— Se sentó junto a ellos y comenzó a rascarse una mejilla mientras miraba a su compañera. —¿Que trajiste de comer hoy Hinata?—

La chica de inmediato sacó de su maletín una caja y la puso sobre la mesa de trabajo, la abrió y dejó ver 4 cajas más pequeñas acomodadas perfectamente, le dio una a cada uno y luego les sonrió.

—Es un bento sencillo, pero espero les guste— Antes de que terminara de hablar, los otros dos chicos a excepción de Sasuke ya están abriendo su bento y comenzando a comer. —No sabía que le gustaba Uchiha san, así que espero igual le agrade comerlo— Después de decir eso ella abrió su almuerzo y comenzó a comer mientras abría también un libro y buscaba la sección que necesitan estudiar para ese trabajo.

Cuando Sasuke recibió ese bento, recordó cuantos otros había recibido de las chicas antes, solo que este no era especial para él, no tenía corazones formados por la comida, ni notas de amor dentro. Era simple arroz blanco, rollos de huevo, algunos embutidos y verdura, igual que el de los otros... nada especial.

—Ya cómetelo Uchiha, Hinata siempre nos prepara el almuerzo— Kiba le llamaba la atención a Sasuke al verlo que solo miraba ese bento sin comerlo, parecía que estaba pensando mil cosas sin sentido. —Esta vez te tocó también a ti ya que deben terminar ese trabajo y no puedes ir a almorzar a la cafetería— Lo dijo con tanta indiferencia y desinterés que Sasuke en verdad estaba comenzando a creer que algo malo estaba pasando, -¿ _no lo iba a acosar esa mujer o que?-._

Todos los demás comieron su almuerzo tranquilamente, hablando ocasionalmente sobre su trabajo en equipo y anotando otras cosas en sus cuadernos. Cuando los ojos de Hinata iban a dar a Sasuke siempre era para consultarle algo o pedirle hiciera algo para terminar antes, ya no había sonrojos, ni tartamudeos de timidez hacia él, parecía ser un tipo más de su clase y no le chico con el que la noche anterior había tenido sexo.

—Lo que falta podemos terminarlo individualmente cada uno— Shino marco en los cuadernos de Sasuke y Hinata algunas partes del texto que ahí estaba y les indico lo que debían de hacer para poder terminar. —Mañana estará listo todo— por fortuna ese equipo era inteligente, sin mucho esfuerzo habían terminado un trabajo que tal vez a otros les tomará 3 días en terminar.

—Voy al baño antes de que la campana suene — Kiba se puso de pie y corrió fuera del salón dejando a sus compañeros atras.

Hinata comenzó a guardar los recipientes vacíos donde había llevado el almuerzo y los guardó de nuevo en su maletín, hasta Sasuke se había terminado todo, al menos eso ayudó a terminar el trabajo tranquilamente.

Shino ayudó a la joven a regresar su silla de nuevo a su lugar y a guardar todos esos libros y cuadernos de nuevo, al parecer todo volvía a ser _como antes_.

Una vez que terminaron ese trabajo, todo se volvió igual, esa Hyūga no intentaba llamar su atención ni acercarse a él, en alguna ocasión lo saludo al entrar al salón, pero fuera de eso nada, simplemente nada, ni una sola mirada.

— Hyūga — Al fin, un día la encontraba sola después de terminar la limpieza del salón que ese día le había tocado a ella.

—Uchiha san— La joven volteo a mirarlo y le sonrió mientras dejaba a un lado la escoba que traía entre las manos —¿Pasa algo?— lo cuestiono mientras no apartaba su mirada de él.

—¿Por qué no me acosas como las otras chicas?— Era simple curiosidad, le parecía extraño el por qué esa mujer no se lanzaba a sus brazos pidiendo su amor.

—¿Por qué debería?— Lo dijo tan natural y hasta inocente que un hueco se formó en el estómago de Sasuke.

—Te acostaste conmigo ¿lo recuerdas?— paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y la atrajo a él bruscamente —¿No quieres repetirlo?— Susurro al oído de la chica —¿No quieres volver a mi cama?— bajo una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el trasero de la mujer.

—S-solo fue s-sexo— Volvía a escuchar el tartamudeo de esa mujer de nuevo. —N-no estoy interesada en usted— Suavemente la chica puso sus manos sobre el pecho del joven y lo alejo un poco de ella. —S-si quiere p-podemos repetirlo p-pero solo e-eso— Hinata estaba sonrojada, pero aún así mantuvo firme su mirada sobre Sasuke.

 _-¿No estaba interesada en él? , Que diablos le pasaba a esa mujer, todas las chicas de esa escuela morían por él, como que esta solo queria tener sexo y nada más-._

—¿Por que te acostaste conmigo?— Su ego estaba fracturando en ese momento.

—P-por qué...— Un sonrojo un poco más fuerte se apoderó de Hinata antes de responder, parecía que le costaba responder y verlo a la cara, ya que giro su mirada y prefirió mirar a un lado. —U-usted es a-atractivo— La joven tragó un poco de saliva antes de continuar. —Y-yo t-tenia g-ganas—

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba. - _¿tenía ganas?_ , _¿acaso él era algo que podía usar y luego ignorar?-_ , tomo a Hinata por los brazos y la apretó tan fuerte que pudo escuchar un quejido de dolor por parte de ella, pero era igual - _¿Quién diablos se creía que era?, no era más que una cualquiera-_.

La arrojó a un lado y vio cómo cayó al suelo de espaldas sin poder sujetarse de nada, le dedico una mirada de furia y salió de ese lugar.- _Él era quien podía tener a una mujer y luego mandarla al diablo, no al revés. Eran las mujeres las que se lanzaban a sus brazos solo por tener un poco de él, no era él quien lo hacía_.-

De pronto se detuvo de golpe ante sus pensamientos, esa chica no lo había buscado a él, había sido él quien dio el primer paso para acostarse con ella, fue él quien la llevó a su departamento y quien se _lanzó_ sobre ella. - _Maldita cualquiera_ \- masculló entre dientes mientras cerraba sus manos en puño ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

—¿Orgullo herido Uchiha?— Una voz burlona tras él lo hizo girar a ver quién se atrevía a hablarle así.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa Inuzuka— Era ese maldito chico de mejillas tatuadas llamado Kiba que siempre estaba con Hinata, pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba el Aburame también.

—No te lo tomes personal, solo era un polvo y ya— Kiba se recargo sobre una de las paredes de los salones que estaban ahí, y cruzó las manos tras su cabeza. —Que no hiera tu orgullo de macho—

Al escuchar a ese chico, Sasuke sentía que su sangre hervía de rabia, ¿Que es lo que ese tipo sabía para hablarle así?, caminó hasta él y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, los ojos de Sasuke parecían estar rojos de rabia.

—Calmate Uchiha— La mano de Shino se interpuso entre él y Kiba para intentar separarlos. —Hinata no intentaba lastimar tu orgullo— La voz de ese chico era tranquila, casi como si nada lograra perturbarlo.

Con pesar, Sasuke soltó a Kiba de su agarre, no debía meterse en problema, y menos por una estúpida chica como Hinata.

—Tú querias tirarte a todas las chicas del salón— Kiba acomodo un poco su camisa una vez que se vio libre del agarre de Sasuke. —Y Hinata quería quitarse las ganas contigo— Volteo a verlo y sonrió. —¿Cuál es el maldito problema?—

—Hinata no es de las chicas que va directamente con un hombre— Esta vez era Shino el que hablaba. —Y tampoco es la que lastimaria a alguien por juego— Se acomodó las gafas y siguió hablando tranquilamente —Pero tu usas a las chicas y luego no te tomas la molestia de siquiera volverles a hablar— Sasuke casi pudo ver una sonrisa en ese sujeto al estarle hablando —Ella simplemente creyó que era igual, después de una noche de sexo. ¿Por qué te hablaría de nuevo, si no era necesario?—

 _-Esa maldita parecía que les había contado todo a esos sujetos, y aunque fuera verdad ¿Por que tenia que decirles?_.-

—Veo que se cuentan todo— Le molestaba que esos dos supieran parte de su intimidad, él al menos nunca había hablado de las chicas con las que había estado, pero al parecer esa chica si hablaba con sus amigos.

—Más de lo que crees— Kiba río ante el comentario del moreno. —¿Donde crees que aprendió todo lo que sabe?— Le guiño un ojo al chico sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro. —Puede ser una verdadera pervertida cuando trae bastantes ganas—

 _-¿Acaso esos tres hacian trios o que pasaba?-_ , esa noche con Hinata comprobó que tenía cierta habilidad y experiencia en el sexo, pero no pensaba que esos tres se involucraran así.

—Nosotros somo como hermanos— Shino parecía leer el pensamiento del joven. —Crecimos juntos y hemos aprendido juntos ciertas cosas, aunque nunca entre nosotros—

—Cierto— El Inuzuka se acercó a Sasuke y pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de este —Hinata es como nuestra hermana, nosotros la aconsejamos y enseñamos cómo divertirse en la vida, es tímida pero creo que le he indicado bien que en la intimidad esa timidez queda de lado— Aunque Sasuke trato de alejarlo de él, Kiba se mantuvo firme en su lugar. —Ella no tiene problema en pasar un rato contigo, y nosotros tampoco, pero...— Esta vez el joven si se alejó del moreno y se puso frente a él. —Nadie, escucha bien, nadie puede tocarla como tu lo acabas de hacer—

Con un dedo Kiba señalaba el pecho del Uchiha mientras clavaba su mirada en la de él.

—Si vuelves a intentar algo similar, seremos nosotros los que te trataremos así— El Aburame jalo un poco a Kiba para evitar que golpeara a Sasuke en ese instante. —Creeme que no quieres conocernos de esa forma— Luego de una última mirada Shino se fue llevándose consigo a Kiba.

Él solo podía haber golpeado a esos dos, pero estaba atado de manos por el momento, no podía buscar problemas y debía tragarse su rabia. Al parecer esos dos estaban mirando su conversación con Hinata antes, y no dudaron en ir a enfrentarlo.

Con rabia en la mirada, Sasuke volteo por donde antes había caminado, ese camino en el cual estaba Hinata al final, sin pensarlo mucho retrocedió sus pasos y fue a dar de nuevo a ese salón donde estaba la Hyūga. La encontró aún en ese lugar sola, estaba acomodando las sillas y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke entro a ese salón y cerró la puerta tras él, camino hasta Hinata y la tomó por la cara para luego besarla salvajemente, no había pedido permiso, solo introdujo su lengua en ella y saboreo su boca. Bajo sus manos y la tomó por los glúteos para luego alzarla del piso y hacer que esta rodeara su cintura con sus piernas.

Para no perder el equilibrio, Hinata rodeo el cuello de Sasuke y apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de ese chico, no entendía qué estaba pasando, hace poco se había ido molesto y ahora regresaba de esa forma.

Sin decir palabras, Sasuke llevo a Hinata hasta ese escritorio que el profesor usaba para dejar sus materiales de clase, dejó que el trasero de la joven cayera en ese lugar y el beso su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaba su pantalón y liberar a su ya erecto miembro.

Antes de recibir una negativa por parte de la chica, Sasuke se introdujo violentamente en ella haciendo que esta se arqueara hacia atrás. Sus bragas blancas solo fueran hechas a un lado por el miembro de Sasuke mientras entraba y salía de ella, no le importaba si ella quería o no, le bastaba con que él estaba excitado y quería de cierta forma vengarse de esa mujer.

El sonrojo en la cara de Hinata estaba encendido, ese chico la había penetrado sin previo aviso, y sin siquiera usar un condón, la estaba tomando salvajemente, con una mezcla de ira y pasión que provocaba en ella sensaciones extrañas. Mordía sus labios para evitar cualquier sonido de placer saliera de ellos, estaban en la escuela y aún podían haber alumnos afuera, volteo su blanca mirada a la puerta y la sensación de ser descubierta la hizo excitarse de forma violenta.

Las manos de Sasuke estaban sobre las caderas de Hinata obligandola a pegarse contra él una y otra vez, sus ojos solo podían ver el movimiento de esos pechos bajo la camisa que no se había molestado esta vez en quitar. Su intención no era siquiera la de hacer aquello, pero cuando la vio no se pudo contener y ahora estaba en esa situación.

No traía condón, y no tenía uno cerca tampoco, pero igual no era como si pudiera contenerse ahora. Comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza mientras veía como ella mordía sus labios para contener sus gemidos, justo antes de sentir que su orgasmo llegaría Sasuke trato de salir de ella, pero esta se lo impidió y rodeo con fuerza su cintura atrayéndolo a ella y haciendo terminará dentro.

La calentura le había ganado, pero no quería que luego le salieran con un hijo de él andaba por ahí. Miro con duda a la chica - _¿Porque no lo había dejado salir?_ \- Después de todo ella tenía también mucho que perder si algo pasaba.

—T-tranquilo— Hinata llamó su atención —No p-pasara n-nada— Ella tampoco quería hijos aún, por eso sabía perfectamente cómo cuidarse, en ese día nada malo pasaría, además siempre estaban esas pastillas para no complicarse la vida.

Con un suave movimiento la joven tomó por el cuello a Sasuke y se dejó caer hacia atrás llevándolo con ella, por reflejo él puso sus manos a ambos lados de la chica y se apoyó en ese escritorio para no dejarse caer completamente sobre Hinata.

Los labios de Hinata se apoderaron de los de Sasuke mientras movía lentamente sus caderas contra él. Aún estaba dentro de ella y podía sentir esos suaves movimientos, sentía como lo apretaba con su intimidad y como sus piernas le impedían alejarse.

Las manos de la joven comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del moreno y sus manos se colaron hasta su espalda, tenía las manos frías y provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de ese hombre, escalofrío que lo éxito, estaba dentro de esa joven pero no podía moverse, ella se lo impedía al aprisionarlo con sus piernas sobre su cadera.

Había entrado a ese lugar solo para castigar a esa mujer, pero ahora ella lo estaba castigando a él al impedirle moverse dentro de ella. Quiso apartar las piernas de esa mujer con sus manos, pero solo logro que ella afirmará más sus manos sobre su espalda, y sus labios fueran a dar a su pecho, de nuevo estaba jugando con ese pezón como la otra noche.

—Déjame...— Al escuchar la voz ronca del moreno, Hinata mordió levemente esa parte que había descubierto era la más sensible de ese chico. —...Déjame moverme— Por la forma en la que estaba solo podía apoyar sus manos en ese escritorio y evitar caer, era un prisionero que no podía moverse libremente y que estaba siendo torturado.

—A-aún no— Hinata dejó de lado el pezón de Sasuke y fue hasta su oído. —A-aguanta un poco m-más— Susurro a su oído, y este pudo sentir como una de sus manos dejaba su espalda y llegaba hasta sus cabellos para sujetarse de ellos.

Las caderas de Hinata comenzaba a moverse muy lentamente de un lado a otro, como un péndulo contra él. Sin poder evitarlo un gruñido de placer se liberó de los labios de Sasuke, esa sensación era nueva, nunca había sentido a su miembro de esa forma, no tenía nada de donde sujetarse que no fuera de ese escritorio, y esa mujer ahora solo mordía su oreja mientras lo castigaba con ese movimiento de caderas.

—P-para— Ya estaba como esa mujer, tartamudeando al hablar, pero aunque no quisiera hacerlo, su voz no podía salir de forma normal, estaba excitado y queriendo contenerse para no dejar salir sus gruñidos de placer.

- _¿Por que no se detiene?_ \- Aunque se lo pidió, la mujer solo lo ignoró y siguió con la misma tortura, si seguía así poco le importaría dejarla caer y caer junto con ella, todo con tal de poder liberarse.

—U-uchiha san— Al fin esa mujer lo llamaba. —N-no me v-vuelva a tratar m-mal— Sasuke pudo ver como el sonrojo de esa mujer era menos intenso que antes, y como aflojaba el agarre de sus piernas sobre él y con un suave movimiento lo empujaba hacia atrás.

Hinata se sostuvo del cuello de Sasuke y dejando solo una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de Sasuke se puso de pie sin dejar que él saliera de ella.

Al verse libre en su movimiento, el moreno tomó esa pierna de Hinata que aún estaba en su cadera y la alzo un poco más mientras que su otra mano la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a embestirla.

Todo estaba tan húmedo y caliente que no pasaría mucho sin que él se corriera de nuevo, tenerla de pie para penetrarla, hacia que fuera más profundo en ella, que la sintiera diferente, que pudiera besar y morder ese cuello mientras ella jugaba con su cabello y dejaba salir esos éroticos sonidos de su boca.

Sasuke pudo sentir como el interior de Hinata se contraia violentamente sobre su miembro, ella ya había tenido su orgasmo y él estaba a punto de lograrlo. Con una última embestida el moreno volvió a dejar salir sus fluidos dentro de esa mujer mientras soltaba un poco el agarre que tenía sobre ella y su pierna.

—¿C-cerro bien la p-puerta?— Preguntó Hinata a Sasuke mientras bajaba su pierna de él y se alejaba un poco mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿Lo preguntas ahora?— En verdad que era tonta esa mujer - _¿Como se le ocurre preguntar eso ahora?_ -, la negra mirada de Sasuke la miró de arriba a abajo, ahora su ropa estaba desacomodada y por sus piernas se podía ver correr un hilo blanco que él había dejado en ella.

- _Si alguien los había visto, o viera ahora daba igual. Que disfrutaran el espectaculo_ \- Sasuke termino de sacarse por completo la camisa de su uniforme y fue directo a Hinata, aún le faltaba de nuevo probar esos pechos que tanto le excitaba, era solo sexo como ella misma decía, pero era un sexo que lo estaba volviendo adicto.

 **Continuará**...

* * *

 **FanFics corregidos hasta ahora...**

 ***** _Un Cuento antes de dormir_

 _ ***** Lirio Blanco_

Pueden buscarlos aquí mismo entre mis historias, o ir a **Wattpad** y buscarme como _**Hitomi_Black**_ y encontrarán estas dos historias corregidas...

* * *

Ahora quiero agradecer a los que se tomaron el detalle y tiempo de mandarme un review, eso siempre me motiva a seguir y hasta me dan nuevas ideas xD.

 ***Clarity-chan.-** Tanto como abusar no, pero si le dan una que otra lección

 ***** **Brote de Flor.** \- Mi regreso perver a los fic SasuHina xD

 ***** **sandy**.- No arruines uno de mis próximos Fics _**u.u**_ , hace tiempo me pidieron escribir algo con Kakashi y esa idea me dio para un One-Shot, espero cuando lo publique te guste ... [Aunque no es tan perver ...]

 ***** **Nana.** \- Que bueno te gustará el primer capitulo, espero este te agrede también.

 ***** **Angel Maria 15**.- ¿Hinata en un Harem reverso? , podría intentarlo pero en One-shots para crear uno para cada chico xD, suena interesante de escribir -modo perver activado-

 ***** **Tanu.** \- Hinata es una señorita Hyuuga, en público debe ser toda una dama... Cuando la puerta se cierra claro que se vuelve otra cosa. Espero este capitulo te guste xD

 ***** **wendyl0327**.- Me alegra que te alegre mi regreso xD, y gracias por seguir mis fics, prometo estar actualizando cuando antes y retomar para terminar esos olvidados..

 ***** **Candy Nyu.** \- Dicen que las chicas timidas tienen sus habilidades en la intimidad...

 ***** **esther82.** \- Espero haber resulto algunas de tus preguntas, y que disfrutaras el capítulo :)

 ***** **Tokeijikake no Orenji**.- Conteste a tu pregunta en un mensaje, pero mil gracias por seguirme y gustar de las tonterías que escribo xD

 ***** **uchihinata-20**.- Algunos detalles no los relevo en este capítulo, ¿Tal vez nunca sabrán algunas cosas?, esperen el capitulo 3... _**n.n**_


	3. Frustración y sexo

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Les recuerdo que me encuentran en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

* * *

 ***** Frustración y sexo *****

* * *

Pasó una semana desde la última vez que estuvo con Hinata en ese salón, una semana en la que solo había recibido un - _Buenos días Uchiha San_ \- y nada más, ni siquiera una mirada ocasional o algo más.

Esa chica no lo había buscado para volver a tener sexo con él, ni siquiera se le veían intenciones de quererse acercar. Y él, él tenía deseos de volver a tenerla, quería volver a disfrutar de un buen rato junto a esa mujer, pero ella parecía que no lo deseaba como él.

—Sasuke Kun— Sakura llego a su lado y le sonrió mientras le daba una botella con agua.

Por un segundo pensó en pedirle que se acostara con él de nuevo, pero recordó lo aburrida que podía ser en la cama, eso y que sus pechos casi inexistentes no le brindaban diversión, así que prefirió pasarla por alto, sin siquiera tomar esa botella de agua que la joven le ofrecía.

Dejo a la chica atrás y caminó por los pasillos de esa escuela, seguramente encontraría a una mujer con quien quitarse las ganas sin tener que recurrir a la Hyūga . en su camino se topó con varias chicas que lo saludaban y reían entre ellas de forma nerviosa. Las miro de arriba a abajo y termino descartando a la mayoría por su poco nivel de busto o su cuerpo escuálido.

Cuando creyó que no encontraría nada bueno, sus ojos fueron a dar a una chica castaña de primer año que lo miraba desde una de las bancas de un aula. Sonrió para él mismo y caminó hacia ella.

* * *

Solo le había tomado un día y esa chica ya estaba dormida en su cama, después de mucho tiempo había vuelto a tener a una virgen entre sus sábanas, pero aunque él había sido el primero en tener a esa mujer, todo fue... _aburrido_.

La chica apenas había puesto de su parte, de no ser porque abrió las piernas y lo dejó entrar, no hizo la gran cosa. Y encima de todo se había atrevido a quedarse dormida después de ser tan decepcionante como amante.

—Despierta— Bruscamente Sasuke movió a la chica y la hizo abrir los ojos. —Lárgate de aquí— En cuanto la vio abrió los ojos y mirarlo, le señalo la salida.

—Pero Sasuke kun— Los ojos de la chica comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas —Yo...— La joven quiso acercase a él, tomarlo del brazo, pero este solo se alejo de ella.

—Vete de una maldita vez— Tomo las cosas de la chica y camino a la salida de su departamento para tirarlas fuera de este.

La joven salió corriendo tras él apenas tapando su desnudez con una de las sabanas del moreno, quería decir algo pero solo podía llorar y tratar de recoger sus cosas del suelo antes de que alguien la viera.

Antes de que la joven terminara de recoger sus cosas, Sasuke cerró la puerta de su departamento y la dejó afuera, no le importaba perder una de sus sábanas con tal de que esa mujer se fuera de allí.

Se revolvió el cabello molesto y frustrado, había olvidado lo aburrido que era estar con una virgen _¿O tal vez sólo habría sido con esa chica?_ , trato de hacer memoria y recordar las otras ocasiones en las que había estado con una chica inocente, pero a su mente siempre venían esas escenas de timidez y miedo que las mujeres ponían al estar con él.

Aunque era verdad que alguna que otra chica si era divertida en la cama, no todas poseian un cuerpo que le permitiera excitarse en verdad, eso de estar acostándose con algunas chicas ya se estaba volviendo poco divertido.

* * *

Los días seguían pasando como si nada, con la misma monotonía de siempre, las clases aburridas y las chicas a su alrededor, pero algo extraño pasaba, su habitual deseo de tener sexo se había esfumado, era algo que ahora en realidad no le importaba demasiado, aunque algunas propuestas de intimidad le sobraban, ninguna de ellas las acepto por falta de... _ganas_.

- _Maldita sea-_ Se recrimino él mismo mientras entraba al baño de la escuela y golpeaba su cabeza contra el muro que dividía los sanitarios. - _¿Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza?_ \- El orgullo de ese hombre era más fuerte que su deseo, y como él mismo se prometió no sería él quien se volviera a acercar primero a esa mujer, pero le daba rabia que esa estúpida chica no se le acercara.

Por más que intentara olvidar esos encuentros con esa mujer no podía, cada que la veía en el salón o casualmente por el instituto recordaba lo que ese uniforme escondía debajo y como su calidez y humedad lo llevaban al orgasmo perfecto.

De solo volver a recordar eso, una erección llegó a Sasuke mientras él solo podía maldecir mentalmente por volver a excitarse solo con estupidos recuerdos. Libero su miembro de sus pantalones y trato de calmar su excitación lo más pronto posible, antes de que alguien más entrara y antes de que la campana de inicio de clases sonará de nuevo. - _No puedo creer que me pase esto-_ susurro mientras sentía como lograba calmar esa erección, salió del baño y lavo sus manos antes de salir por completo de ese lugar.

—Si que le ha ido mal a ese Uchiha— De otro de los baños salio un hombre riendo mientras veía como Sasuke se iba y al parecer bastante furioso. Había escuchado desde que Sasuke entro al baño, y sobretodo escucho lo que ese hombre hacía en ese baño antes de irse.

* * *

El día había sido bastante largo entre las clases y esa maldita erección que tuvo en el baño, pero al fin había llegado a su casa, y era otro día más en que esa tonta mujer no lo había buscado.

Tomo uno de los floreros de cristal que adornaban la simpleza de su departamento y lo lanzó a una pared para destrozarlo en pedazos, nunca creyó que esa frustración que sentía lo sobrepasará, el sexo simple ya no le estaba sirviendo de nada. - _¿Y si contrato una prostituta?_ \- pensó mientras caminaba a su cama y se tiraba sobre ella. - _Nunca he pagado por sexo, ¿por que comenzaría ahora?_ \- Se burló de él mismo al haber pensado en eso y comenzó a sacarse la ropa para darse un baño, tal vez con eso calmaría un poco sus sentidos.

Antes de que se retirara los pantalones, el timbre de su departamento sonó en repetidas veces, estuvo a punto de ignorarlo y seguir en lo suyo, pero tal vez podrían seguir así hasta que él saliera, así que lo mejor que podía hacer es ir y correr al que sea que estuviera molestando.

Camino hasta la puerta de su departamento y la abrió con brusquedad mientras se disponía a fulminar con la mirada a quien sea que estuviera allí.

—Uchiha san— Quien interrumpió su baño era esa chica de ojos blancos que lo había mantenido frustado por tanto tiempo. —¿Puedo pasar?— Un leve sonrojo se coló por las mejillas de esa mujer mientras su mirada iba a dar al piso.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Sasuke abrió más la puerta y la dejó entrar. La Hyūga entró lentamente y espero a que él cerrara la puerta.

—¿Lo molesto?— Por alguna razón esa mujer no lo miraba a los ojos, solo parecía que el suelo o cualquier otro lugar eran más interesantes.

—Estaba por bañarme— Una media sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la chica. —¿Quieres acompañarme?— Tomó un mechón del cabello negro de la chica y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

Al escucharlo, la chica se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, pero al fin pudo alzar su mirada y verlo a los ojos.

—Y-yo solo v-vine porque...— Ese tartamudeo inocente que esa mujer tenía comenzaba a gustarle a Sasuke, contrastaba perfecto esa inocencia que transmitia con el fuego que podía crear en la cama.

Sin pedir permiso, Sasuke se apoderó de los labios de la chica mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y le impedía alejar sus labios de los de él.

Paso una de sus manos detrás de la nuca de la chica y su otra mano detrás de su cintura para pegarla tanto a él como fuera posible, desde hace días había deseado volver a tocar a esa mujer, y ahora llegaba por sí sola a su departamento y no pensaba desaprovechar el momento.

Como nunca antes había pasado con esa mujer, esta vez Sasuke podía sentir que oponia un poco de resistencia a su cercanía. No le correspondía completamente a su beso y sus manos estaban sobre su pecho intentando empujarlo lejos. - _¿A qué diablos había ido entonces?_ \- se preguntó por un segundo, pero esa pregunta fue borrada casi de inmediato al sentir como una fuerte erección se apodera de él - _Qué diablos me importa_ \- llevo a Hinata hasta una de las paredes de su casa y pegó su espalda en ella para poder tomarla de las piernas y alzarla del suelo.

—U-uchiha san...— La mujer logró alejarse un poco de ese hombre mientras intentaba tomar aire y alejarlo de ella, pero este no la escucho y a cambio comenzó a caminar con ella rumbo a la habitación. —...Por f-favor e-espere— intentaba controlarse pero ese hombre en verdad lograba calentarla y nublar sus sentidos, estaba logrando excitarla, aunque ella no fuera a su departamento con esa intención. De pronto sintió como agua fría caía sobre ella y el hombre sin previo aviso.

Un pequeño suspiro y escalofrío salió de los labios de Hinata al sentir el agua fría sobre ella, no sabía en qué momento ese hombre la llevó a la bañera y había abierto la llave del agua, solo sabía que ahora estaba excitada y olvidando a que había ido a ese lugar en primer lugar.

Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a despojar a esa chica de su ropa mientras dejaba suaves mordidas por todo su cuerpo, la combinación del agua con la piel de esa mujer lograba enloquecerlo.

El pecho del moreno ya estaba descubierto desde que abrió la puerta, pero ahora era Hinata quien luchaba por abrir ese pantalón y retiralo también. Por alguna razón quería sentirlo dentro de ella cuanto antes, lo necesitaba y deseaba tanto que si eso no ocurría pronto, gritaría.

—U-uchiha san...— susurro la chica al sentir como Sasuke al fin se había deshecho de esa última ropa estorbosa y entraba en ella con una sola embestida, clavando su rostro sobre su cuello.

El roce de sus sexos era más húmedo que cualquier otra vez, el agua fluía entre ellos y hacía que todo se sintiera diferente, que todo fuera mucho más excitante. Los pechos de Hinata chocaban contra el pecho de Sasuke a la vez que ella intentaba mantenerse sujeta de él por el cuello, ahora ya no le importaba dejar salir su voz por la excitación, poco le importó esta vez a la mujer si alguien la escuchaba.

Sasuke sostenía a Hinata por los glúteos mientras las piernas de esta rodeaban su cadera para evitar caer. Estar en esa posición y con esa humedad estaba causando estragos en él hombre, sentía que esta vez podía entrar más profundo en esa mujer, la estrechez era tal que tenía una leve dificultad para salir y entrar en ella, pero todo era tan perfecto que fue solo cosa de algunos minutos antes de que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo al orgasmo.

Un leve temblor se apoderó de Hinata al llegar a ese último orgasmo, desde que ese hombre la había penetrado tuvo múltiples orgasmos que le nublaron la mente por completo, olvido todo a su alrededor en ese momento. Clavo sus uñas sobre la piel mojada del chico y trato de controlar su respiración mientras bajaba sus piernas y sentía como él al fin salía de ella.

—¿Por qué nunca me buscas?— Sasuke se acercó al oído de la chica y susurro esa pregunta mientras mordía levemente su lóbulo.

—¿Q-qué?— Apenas estaba recobrando su cordura y no entendía a qué se refería ese chico.

—¿Por qué nunca vienes a mi por sexo?— él también necesitaba recobrar el aliento, pero sentía como nuevamente su miembro comenzaba a excitarse por la cercanía de esa mujer.

—P-por q-que...— Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la chica mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda a Sasuke. —...N-no me a-atrevo— puso sus manos sobre la pared del baño y acercó su trasero al miembro erecto de chico mientras lo rozaba suavemente.

—¿No te atreves?— Sasuke puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica y luego las bajó suavemente a las caderas de esta, estaba disfrutando ese roce suave. —¿Te das cuenta que tu timidez no concuerda con lo que haces ahora?— Sasuke pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba ligeramente por sus palabras.

—L-lo se p-pero...— La chica se enderezó y pego su cabeza en uno de los hombros de ese hombre mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta el cabello del uchiha. —...N-no puedo controlarlo— Los labios de Sasuke comenzaban a saborear la nuca de Hinata mientras sus manos subían hasta su pecho y comenzaban a acariciar esos senos húmedos por el agua que ahora estaba cayendo directamente sobre el rostro y pecho de esa chica.

—¿Que no puedes controlar?— La lengua de Sasuke paso sobre el oído de Hinata tomando un poco de esa agua que caía sobre ellos.

—M-mi...— La mano libre de la Hyūga que no estaba en el cabello de Sasuke, fue a dar hasta el miembro de este y lo colocó entre sus piernas, rozando solo su sexo, dejando que él sintiera la tibieza de su intimidad sin que entrará en ella. Cerró sus piernas y dejó la erección de Sasuke prisionera entre sus piernas. —... Timidez—

—Ahora no pareces...— La mano de Hinata comenzaba a rozar la punta del miembro de Sasuke mientras movía sus caderas y hacía que esa erección rozará más su intimidad, pero no dejándola entrar en ella.—...Tímida — La voz de Sasuke se entrecorto al sentir ese nuevo roce, podía sentirla húmeda por el agua y la excitación, podía sentir su miembro presionado por esas piernas que le encantaban, podía sentir como el aire le faltaba por esa maldita excitación que esa mujer le provocaba.

—P-pero yo...— Ese hombre en verdad lograba sacar ese lado de excitación incontrolable que tenía, solo podía dejarse llevar y sentir estando con él. - _¿Como quería que fuera tímida, si lo único que deseaba era disfrutar el momento?- ._ Los movimientos de cadera de Hinata fueron un poco más rápidos y su mano aún rozando la punta del miembro de Sasuke lograron hacer que el hombre llegará a su orgasmo liberándose sobre la mano de la chica.

 _-¿Cuántas veces podía esa chica hacerlo llegar al orgasmo de esa manera?_ \- Esta vez fue solo con el simple roce de sus sexos que no pudo contenerse. Sasuke tomo la cintura de la chica y la obligó a inclinarse hacia adelante entrando en ella bruscamente, pudo escuchar como la chica dejaba salir un pequeño grito de dolor y placer mientras aferraba esta vez sus manos a la pared de ese baño para no caer de rodillas.

El Uchiha comenzó a embestirla mientras sus manos se apoderaban de esas caderas que siempre lograban tener una erección en él. El cabello húmedo de esa mujer se pegaba sobre su espalda y formaba pequeñas líneas negras sobre su blanca piel, llegaba casi a sus caderas y el hombre no pudo evitar hacerlo a un lado para ver esa piel tan expuesta a él.

Se inclinó y comenzó a besar la espalda de la chica mientras subía hasta su nuca y luego al oído de esta. Dejo las caderas de la mujer y subió sus manos hasta los senos de la mujer mientras mordía su cuello y la escuchaba decir una y otra vez su apellido. - _U-uchiha san_ -, muchas otras veces había escuchado su nombre al hacer llegar a una chica al orgasmo, pero nunca habia escuchado su apellido y menos siendo tartamudeado.

Presiono con algo de brusquedad los senos de la mujer mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas y llegaba a su orgasmo nuevamente dentro de ella. —Hyūga— Dijo el apellido de la mujer mientras terminaba en ella y hacia sus embestidas mucho más lentas, pero más profundas en ella. Una sonrisa se apoderó de él mientras podía ver como un fuerte sonrojo se hacía presente en la cara de Hinata.

* * *

Estaba cansado, su cuerpo se sentía agotado pero extrañamente se sentía bastante bien aún estando así.

Con pesadez abrió lentamente los ojos, y se vio obligado a volverlos a cerrar por culpa del sol que entraba por la ventana de su habitación, se maldijo por no haber cerrado esa ventana por la noche y giró su rostro para evitar esa luz, pero al hacerlo se topó con un cuerpo femenino a su lado que dormía plácidamente.

—¿Hyūga?— Se enderezó y sentó sobre la cama mientras se tallaba los ojos con una mano y miraba más detenidamente a la mujer que estaba allí.

En un segundo recordó todo lo que pasó desde que llegó a su departamento, y como fue toda la noche al lado de esa mujer, giró a ver el reloj a un lado de su cama y sonrió al ver que apenas había dormido un par de horas.

Se levantó de esa cama y cerró las cortinas para evitar que la luz entrará y lo siguiera molestando. Miró de nuevo a la chica en su cama y quiso ir y correrla como a la otra mujer, pero estaba cansado y esa mujer parecía dormir profundamente, camino de nuevo a la cama y se tiró en esta para luego girarse a la mujer y susurrar muy suavemente. —Solo por esta vez— antes de quedarse dormido nuevamente mirando la espalda de esa morena.

Su departamento tenía un clima controlado, pero ahora Sasuke podía sentir un calor extraño mientras dormía, se sentía pesado y un poco acalorado, no era una sensación incómoda del todo, pero si era una sensación rara y diferente.

De nuevo el Uchiha fue abriendo lentamente los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la poca luz que había en su departamento, quiso mover su brazo izquierdo y le fue imposible, así que giró rápidamente su mirada a su brazo y se encontró con una Hinata aún dormida que descansaba sobre su brazo y a la vez estaba abrazada de él como si fuera un muñeco de peluche o algo similar.

Le costó un poco reaccionar, pero su brazo comenzaba a hormiguear y a doler un poco por el peso sobre el, intento mover a la mujer para despertarla, pero parecía dormir plácidamente. —Hyūga— La llamó mientras seguía moviéndola con su brazo libre, pero no parecía funcionar.

—Hoy es Sábado— Escuchó susurrar a la mujer mientras se aferraba más a él y pasaba una de sus piernas sobre él aprisionando más.

—Ya despierta de una vez— Al verse prisionero de esa forma, Sasuke optó por alzar la voz y así hacer que la mujer al fin despertará y levantara su vista lentamente para verlo a los ojos.

—¿U-uchiha san?— Al ver que efectivamente era ese hombre, Hinata se sonrojo violentamente y se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo mientras cubría su cuerpo con una sábana y caí al suelo por la impresión y su torpeza.

Sasuke al verse libre y recuperar su brazo, trato de hacer que la circulación regresará nuevamente a su extremidad mientras miraba de reojo a la mujer que ahora parecía buscar algo desesperadamente con al mirada.

—¿Qué buscas?— Esa mujer parecía un ratón asustado, le causaba cierta gracia verla actuar así, después de verla actuar diferente por la noche.

—M-mi r-ropa— Hinata se acomodó más la sábana sobre su cuerpo y miró al hombre se ponía de pie y trataba de encontrar con la vista sus cosas.

—Está en el baño— Sasuke se puso de pie y sin importarle su desnudez comenzó a estirar su cuerpo para hacer que sus articulaciones tronaran y sentir esa sensación de comodidad. —Pero están húmedas— llevó de nuevo su vista a la mujer y sonrió al verla sonrojada y mirando a otro lado - _Como si no lo hubiera visto desnudo antes_ -

Rápidamente Hinata fue al que vagamente recordaba sería el baño de ese hombre y tomo su ropa del suelo, pero al levantarla esta estaba completamente empapada y escurría agua. Dejo salir un pesado suspiro y comenzó a escurrir con sus manos cada una de sus prendas de ropa, tal vez si lograba quitarles algo de agua las podría usar mientras llegaba a su casa.

—¿Piensas ponerte esa ropa así?— No es que le importara mucho, ni que quisiera esa mujer se acostumbrara a su casa, pero si usaba esa ropa mojada podría enfermarse y luego pasaría más tiempo si es que él quería estar de nuevo con ella.

—S-sí— Le respondió la mujer sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Te enfermarás— Paso a un lado de Hinata y tomó unos pantalones holgados que se puso de inmediato. —Vamos a comer algo mientras se secan un poco— Aunque habían dormido toda la mañana, aún había sol afuera que podía secar esa ropa.

Hinata negó con la cabeza e intentó ponerse su ropa, pero al primer contacto de esas prendas húmedas con su piel, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, estaban frías y tan húmedas que se pegaban a su piel.

—Voy a comer algo— Tenía hambre, y si esa mujer quería ponerse esa ropa e irse así, que lo hiciera. Dio unos pasos para alejarse de la mujer y escucho como el estómago de esa mujer comenzaba a reclamar por algo de comida. Sonrió y siguió su camino a la cocina, si esa mujer quería que lo siguiera, no le iba a rogar más.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, Sasuke abrió el refrigerador para toparse solo con un empaque de leche casi vacío y algunas verduras - _debo comprar algo de comer-_ se dijo a sí mismo y cerró la puerta del refrigerador algo molesto, fue directo al teléfono para marcar un número y esperar le contestarán.

Mientras él hablaba por teléfono miro como la chica entraba a la cocina aún envuelta en esa sabana que antes había tomado de su cama y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, no dijo nada, solo se quedó parada en la entrada de la cocina sin atreverse a mirarlo hasta que esté terminó de hablar por teléfono.

—P-por f-favor no m-me corra— Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la chica en cuanto colgó el teléfono.

—¿Correrte? — Alzó una ceja y miro con duda a la chica.

—T-todas dicen q-que usted l-las corre...— La mujer jalo algo de aire y trato de seguir hablando. —... De su departamento— Está vez la chica si pudo alzar la vista y mirar al hombre. —S-solo deme un poco de t-tiempo— hablo lo más fuerte y sin tartamudear que pudo en ese momento.

Era verdad que él siempre las corría, pero - _Que todas las mujeres hablaba de él o que les pasaba_ \- , se frotó la frente con una de sus manos y pasó al lado de esa mujer sin decirle nada, pensó en correrla era verdad, pero luego por alguna razón ya no lo pensó más. Después de unos segundo regreso con ella y le lanzó una polera negra.

—Pontela — Ya ni siquiera la miró, solo fue directamente por un vaso con agua para poder aclarar un poco su garganta.

Hinata tomo la polera que el hombre le daba y se la puso casi al instante para dejar de lado esa sabana que antes había cubierto su desnudez. Esa polera era grande, pero solo la cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, igual era bueno eso a nada.

Suspiro para ella misma y fue a revisar de nuevo su ropa, la había dejado secando en la ventana y tirada sobre el piso por el que entraba un poco de sol, pero apenas y se estaba secando, la verdad seguian casi igual.

Con pesadez tomo su celular y este estaba también mojado, ya lo había visto desde que tomó su ropa la primera vez, pero tenía la leve esperanza de que ahora funcionará, pero fue inútil.

El timbre de ese departamento sonó y la chica asomó tímidamente la cabeza por el marco de la puerta para ver quién llamaba, pero solo pudo ver a un chico que le entregaba una caja a Sasuke y luego se iba del lugar.

—Comida— Dijo por lo bajo y sin pensarlo mucho corrió al lado del moreno, tenía mucha hambre, era casi un día que no probaba bocado alguno.

Cuando llegó al lado de Sasuke, este la pasó de largo y dejó la caja que le entregaron sobre la mesa y luego al fin miro a la chica.

—No te voy a correr— Los negros ojos del hombre se fijaron en los blancos de la mujer. —Te voy a dar de comer— Sonrió levemente y abrió un poco la caja que contenía la comida que recién había ordenado. —Pero...— Recorrió con la mirada a la chica observando como su polera se encargaba de ocultar el cuerpo de la morena. —Ya no me ignoraras en la escuela, y sobre todo...— Comenzo a sacar algunos recipientes con la comida bajo la atenta mirada de la chica. — Vendrás a mi por sexo — Ella ya lo había _castigado_ antes por tratarla mal, era hora de que él la _castigará_ a ella por su indiferencia. —Si no aceptas, puedes largarte ahora— Señaló la salida mientras atraía la comida hacia él.

Hinata solo pudo afirmar con al cabeza mientras dejaba ver un suave sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, su estómago era como una selva donde animales hambrientos estaban peleando por comida, necesitaba comer, y el olor a esa comida era exquisito que solo la hacía tener más hambre, lo que ese hombre le pidiera en ese momento, ella aceptaría sin dudar.

Al verla, Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y le acercó la comida, ya la había visto pasar su lengua por sus labios saboreando esa comida, al parecer la debilidad de esa mujer era la comida, o el hambre.

La Hyūga comenzó a comer de inmediato, el sabor de esos fideos era inigualable, o tal vez solo tenía hambre, no lo sabía pero se terminaría todo si es que ese Uchiha no comenzaba a comer.

Los ojos de Sasuke miraron una vez más el cuerpo femenino ante él. Se veía bien ver a esa mujer con su polera, solo sus piernas estaban descubiertas y era un toque sexy, ahora entendía por que en todas las películas de romance siempre ponían a la mujer con una polera de hombre después de tener sexo.

Tomo su plato de fideos y comenzó a comer mientras recordaba cómo es que había sido su despertar de esa mañana, si no hubiera estado tan cansado hubiera vuelto a tomar a esa mujer bajo sus brazos, después de todo tenerla completamente desnuda y aferrada a él era excitante, pero a pesar de su juventud, su cuerpo era humano y no podía reponerse tan fácilmente luego de una noche de sexo intenso.

Absorbió un poco de fideos, y luego dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio de sus labios, su cuerpo aún se sentía cansado pero podría soportarlo con tal de vivir más veces el sexo que esa mujer le brindaba.

—Hyūga— Aunque recordó el buen sexo de antes, también recordó que esa chica llegó sola a su departamento. —¿Porque viniste?— No se quejaba, pero era verdad que cuando él se acercó a ella, esta se negó en un principio, así que por sexo era seguro no lo busco.

La mujer trató de contestarle a Sasuke, pero acababa de tomar un gran bocado de fideos, y solo pudo inflar sus mejillas y masticar para pasar la comida pronto.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Ahora, **mil gracias por sus comentarios** Me gusta tanto saber que les parece esta historia, que decidí modificarla un poco para subir un capitulo extra...¿Recuerdan que dije serían 3 capitulos solamente? , pues ahora serán 4, espero les agrade más así. *-*

Por ahora dejo mis agradecimientos a los que se toman la molestia de comentar.

 ***** **Nana**.- Que bueno que te guste la historia, espero este capitulo te guste igual.

 ***** **Tanu.** \- La imaginación lo domina todo xD, tu imagina estas escenas lo más explícito que puedas...

 ***** **Lizeth de Uchiha.** \- Pues veamos si después de _quitarse las ganas_ ambos puede pasar algo entre ellos... xD

 ***** **sandy.** \- Por tu comentario presiento que tu ya pusiste en práctica lo que estos dos hacen _*mirada inquisitiv_ a*

 ***dagorfly.** \- Aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste ;)

 ***hinatacris.** \- Aqui todas somos pervertidas, no juzgamos ;) xD


	4. Solo me interesa tu cuerpo,no tu corazón

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

* * *

 ***** Solo me interesa tu cuerpo, no tu corazón *****

* * *

Hinata trataba de pasar esos fideos cuanto antes por su garganta, pero parecía que entre más lo intentaba más se resistian, busco con la mirada algún liquido y solo se topó con el vaso con agua que Sasuke tenía a un lado de él, sin pedir permiso se apresuró y tomó ese vaso para llegar hasta su boca y pasar el líquido por su garganta ayudando a pasar esa comida.

Miró de reojo a Sasuke y aunque se sonrojo un poco por ver como este la veía término toda el agua y dejó el vaso vacío a un lado del chico.

—L-lo siento— casi susurró su disculpa antes de levantarse y correr hasta el maletín donde llevaba todos los útiles escolares, rebuscó algo en ese maletín y caminó de nuevo hacia Sasuke extendiendo la mano para darle algo.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos y luego miró la mano de la chica para ver lo que esta le estaba dando.

—U-usted tomó por error mi tarjeta de estudiante— La chica dejó salir una sonrisa. —L-la suya quedó en el aula— Al ver que el joven no tomaba esa tarjeta de estudiante que ella le ofrecía, la dejo a un lado de él y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar. —Todos tenían la suya, así que creí que...— Hinata se están comenzando a sentir rara por tener esa penetrante mirada negra sobre ella constantemente —...U-usted tendría l-la mía—

La negra mirada del Uchiha viajó de la chica sentada frente a él a ese trozo de plastico que acababa de dejar a su lado. _-Así que por eso ella vino a verme_ \- Una sonrisa se coló a sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo, si esa era la razón de que esa mujer estuviera allí, debía decir que él no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

 **FlashBack** :

 _El profesor había pedido las tarjetas de estudiante de todos los alumnos para poder prestarles libros de aritmética para que terminaran los trabajos antes de las vacaciones navideñas, fueron solo 2 días los que conservaron esos libros, luego de ese tiempo todos los libros debían de ser devueltos._

 _—Dejaré sus tarjetas de estudiante sobre el escritorio— El profesor alzó la voz para que todos los alumnos lo escucharan. —Por favor tomenlas y nos vemos en la siguiente clase— Tomo todos los libros que le habían devuelto y pidió ayuda al primer estudiante que pasó cercas de él. —Hinata, por favor ayúdame con esto— La chica afirmó con la cabeza y tomó algunos libros mientras seguía al profesor fuera del aula._

 _Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes preferían estar platicando un rato en vez de tomar sus tarjetas, otros más se acercaron a ese escritorio y tomaron las suyas._

 _Sasuke por su parte estaba aburrido, frustrado y enojado, justo ese día había tenido que pasar por un mal rato en el baño de la escuela, todo por culpa de esa maldita Hyūga que se hacía la inocente y no se acercaba a él por más sexo -Maldita Hyūga- susurro entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la mesa frente a él._

 _—Uchiha— Una voz masculina a su lado lo hizo abrir los ojos y alzar su mirada. —Tu tarjeta de estudiante— A su lado estaba ese chico de mejillas tatuadas, el amigo de Hinata llamado Kiba. Sin prestarle interés solo lo miro y vio como este introducía la tarjeta en su maletín y dejaba salir una gran sonrisa mientras se alejaba de él._

 _El moreno no le dio importancia al Inuzuka y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras volvía a maldecir a Hinata por ignorarlo, no tenía ganas de nada más por ese día._

 _Cuando Hinata regresó al aula, ya casi todos los alumnos se habían ido del lugar, solo quedaban sus amigos que la esperaban._

 _—¿Tomaron mi tarjeta de estudiante?— Hinata se dirigió a sus amigos al ver que en ese escritorio ya no había ninguna._

 _—No— Respondió Shino mientras termina de guardar todos sus útiles._

 _—No— Kiba se acercó a la chica mientras le extendía la mano con una tarjeta de estudiante. —Pero ese Uchiha parece que también dejó la suya— Le dio la tarjeta a la chica y dejo salir una amplia sonrisa. —Lo busque pero parece se fue temprano— Cruzó los brazos tras su nuca y comenzó a caminar a la salida del aula._

 _—¿S-se llevaría él la mía?— Hinata miró la tarjeta en su mano y luego a sus amigos._

 _—Es lo más probable— Shino paso a un lado de ella y la ayudó tomando su maletín y camino con el a la salida._

 _—Pero la necesito— La chica corrió un poco para alcanzar a los dos chicos y caminar junto a ellos a la salida._

 _—Si quieres vamos al departamento de ese tipo y se la pides— Kiba hablo mientras rascaba una de sus mejillas_

 _—Por favor Kiba kun— La morena le sonrió a su amigo y guardó la tarjeta del Uchiha en su maletín mientras lo tomaba de las manos de Shino._

 _Los tres chicos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela y subieron al automóvil de Shino, el camino al departamento de Sasuke ya lo sabían, así que fue cosa de minutos para que llegaran a su destino._

 _Hinata bajó del auto y les pidió a sus amigos la esperaran mientras le pedía a Sasuke su tarjeta, habló con el hombre con el que antes había visto hablar a Sasuke y entró corriendo a los departamentos._

 _—Vamos Shino— Kiba se acomodo en el asiento y cerró los ojos._

 _—¿Que hiciste esta vez?— El joven miró de reojo a su amigo._

 _—Un favor a un idiota— El Inuzuka dejo salir una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana del auto en direccion de donde se había ido Hinata antes. —Quiero que me deba una—_

 _Shino ya no dijo nada más, conocía a ese sujeto que llamaba amigo y a la chica que acababa de salir de su automóvil, sabía que juego se traían y como siempre a él solo le tocaba ver, saber y callar._

 _Encendió el auto y se alejó de ese lugar._

 **Fin FlashBack**

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta su maletín que estaba tirado en el suelo, busco en esa bolsa donde miro al Inuzuka dejar esa tarjeta y la sacó, al verla pudo ver la fotografía de la chica y su nombre completo en ella. - _Idiota_ \- recordó a ese chico de mejillas tatuadas y no pudo evitar llamarlo así.

Se giró a la morena y le lanzó la tarjeta mientras le daba la espalda y entraba de nuevo a su recamara.

La joven trató de atrapar la tarjeta en el aire, pero esta se escapo de sus manos y fue a dar al suelo, cuando se inclinó para levantarla, sus ojos fueron a dar a los trozos de lo que parecía haber sido un florero.- _¿Eso ya estaba así?_ \- cuando entro no recordó verlo, pero esperaba que no hubiera tenido algo que ver con eso.

Tomó su tarjeta y se giró de nuevo a la comida para terminarla cuanto antes, Sasuke ya se había ido y seguramente estaba ansioso por que ella se fuera de su casa, sorbió rápido lo que quedaba de sus fideos y tomo un poco más de agua antes de guardar su tarjeta en el maletín y correr al baño.

Su ropa aún estaba húmeda pero era soportable traela puesta, se apresuró a cambiarse y dejó la polera de Sasuke cuidadosamente doblada a un lado, paso al lado de la recámara del moreno y lo vio recostado sobre la cama , al parecer se había vuelto a dormir.

Esquivando los pedazos de ese florero roto, la chica salió silenciosamente de ese departamento cerrando la puerta casi sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Sasuke abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su habitación, llevo una de sus manos a su cara y se frotó un poco los ojos mientras dejaba salir un gran suspiro y estiraba un poco su cuerpo sin levantarse aún de la cama. Se sentía mucho mejor que antes, ahora estaba relajado y su cuerpo respondía perfectamente.

—Hyūga— Llamó a la chica mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. —Hyūga— La volvió a llamar al no recibir respuesta, pero esta vez alzó un poco más la voz aunque nadie respondió a su llamado.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina en busca de esa mujer pero todo estaba en orden y ninguna mujer, caminó hasta el bajo y fue lo mismo, todo estaba en orden y solo su polera estaba a un lado, esa chica se había ido de nuevo de su departamento como si fuera un ladrón, _sin hacer el menor ruido_.

—Al menos no tengo que correla— Dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba la polera que momentos antes le había prestado a la chica y la lanzaba al cesto donde siempre ponía la ropa sucia.

* * *

El fin de semana había pasado muy rápido, de nuevo las clases comenzaban y todo volvía a su rutina con el Uchiha.

—Buenos días Uchiha san— La voz de Hinata llegó hasta los oídos de Sasuke en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la escuela, por lo general siempre era una de las chicas que lo perseguían quien lo recibia por la mañana, pero hoy era esa chica con la que siempre terminaba agotado después de tener sexo.

—Hyūga— Respondió el joven pasando a su lado, no era raro que ella lo saludara, así que no tenía caso detenerse, siempre un saludo y nada más, terminaba por ignorarlo al final de todo.

—Uchiha san— Sin embargo esta vez Hinata corrió un poco para poder estar al lado del joven y caminar junto a él. —H-hoy traje un bento e-extra— La chica alzó un poco el maletín que siempre llevaba señalando que ahí traía la comida. —S-si usted quiere p-podemos comer juntos— Tímidamente Hinata miró de reojo al moreno.

Era bien sabido que Sasuke siempre terminaba rechazando a las chicas que le ofrecían comida o compañía, se estaba arriesgando a sufrir un rechazo, pero ella prometió no ignorarlo, y no sabia como acercarse a ese hombre, esperaba que su ofrecimiento de comer juntos al menos funcionara un poco.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Sasuke miraba de reojo a la chica, esa mirada incómodo demasiado a Hinata que solo pudo hacer una leve reverencia y correr para alejarse de ese hombre cuanto antes.

- _¿Ahora será como todas las idiotas?_ \- El moreno se estaba fastidiando de solo pensar que esa Hyūga se comportará como todas las demás, sabía que no debía darle tantas _libertades_ en su departamento, pero nunca creyó que se volviera una fanática al final, aunque bueno, su encanto era irresistible, en cierto punto eso era normal que pasará, pero no por eso dejaba de ser molesto.

—¿Pasa algo Sasuke kun?— Una chica llegó hasta él y pasó su mano por su brazo mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo. —Estás aquí parado solo— La joven le sonrío mientras alzaba la mirada para poder verlo. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo tenía cerca que siempre estaba extrañandolo.

Sin decir palabra, Sasuke se liberó del agarre de la chica y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su salón de clases, pero la joven caminó a su lado y aunque esta vez no lo toco, al menos quería ir cercas de él.

—Hinata-chan es muy linda— No podia hacerse tonta, había visto como la morena se había acercado a Sasuke momentos antes, y como se había alejado de él sonrojada. Pero sobretodo había visto como Sasuke la buscaba con la mirada en ciertas ocasiones, parecía molesto cada vez que la veia, pero aún así siempre parecía estar buscándola, eso la estaba incomodando y necesitaba saber que pasaba. —Aunque es muy tímida, y casi no se junta con nosotros— Sonrió y miró al chico a su lado, necesitaba ver al menos alguna reacción por parte de él.

—Ya cállate Sakura— La voz de Sasuke era siempre tan fría, que se había acostumbrado, él era un hombre distante, que no buscaba a las mujeres o se interesaba en ellas si no era para satisfacer sus deseos, pero _¿Por qué la mirada de Sasuke buscó a Hinata en cuanto entró al salón?_ , Sasuke parecía no darse cuenta de que sus negros ojos buscaban a la chica, pero ella sí podía notarlo.

—¿Ya te acostaste con ella?— La pregunta fue más para ella que para Sasuke, pero este logro escucharla claramente. El moreno se giró a la chica de cabello rosa y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante, una de esas sonrisas que le dedica a todos.

—Que te importa— El moreno tomó un mechón de cabello de la Haruno y lo enrollo un poco entre sus dedos. —Lo que debes saber es que tu jamás estarás de nuevo en mi cama— Soltó el cabello de la joven bruscamente y se giró para darle la espalda.

Sakura solo podía ver la espalda de ese moreno mientras se alejaba de ella y se sentaba en su lugar, de nuevo sin que él se diera cuenta, sus ojos fueron a dar unos segundo al lugar donde Hinata estaba hablando con Kiba y Shino, _¿Por que ese hombre la trataba así?_ , ella sólo tenía amor para él, y a cambio solo recibe rechazo.

—Sakura chan— Una voz masculina llegó al lado de la chica mientras un brazo se colaba por su cuello y la acercaban a un cuerpo masculino. —Buenos días—

—No te tomes confianzas idiota— La joven se giró casi de inmediato y golpeó al chico que recién la saludaba —En verdad que eres inmaduro Naruto— Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la chica mientras dejaba a su amigo adolorido por el golpe en el suelo y ella iba a sentarse en su lugar.

Las clases pasaban normalmente hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos corrían a la cafetería para lograr tener un buen lugar y elegir la mejor comida.

—¿Donde comeremos hoy?— Kiba se acerco a Shino mientras este se levantaba de su lugar y estiraba su cuerpo, estar sentado tantas horas lograba hacer que su cuerpo doliera un poco.

—Comamos aquí— Hinata se apresuró a hablar mientras ponía sobre la mesa las pequeñas cajas con el bento que había preparado a sus amigos. —Afuera hace mucho frío— Miro por la ventana, y solo se podía ver nubes grises y una suave corriente de aire que movía las hojas de los árboles.

—Por mi esta bien— Shino tomó su almuerzo y permaneció de pie mientras abría esa caja con comida.

—Pues ya que— Kiba en cambio soltó un puchero de desacuerdo y pateó levemente una silla para acercarla a Hinata y tomar también su almuerzo.

Hinata no podía evitar reír un poco por ver las personalidades tan contrastantes de sus amigos, era increíble que se llevarán tan bien siendo tan opuestos entre ellos. Seguramente Kiba quería ir y jugar un poco afuera, mientras que Shino se conformaba con solo caminar un rato en silencio.

—¿Y ese otro bento?— Kiba señaló a la caja sobrante mientras se llevaba un bocado de arroz a la boca. —¿No me digas que se lo trajiste al Uchiha?— Abrió un poco los ojos con sorpresa y clavó su castaña mirada en la chica. —Tu no puedes ser una de esas estúpidas chicas que lo siguen— El joven se puso de pie de un solo movimiento y golpeó la mesa con sus manos de forma violenta mientras miraba a la chica frente a él. —Solo era sexo Hinata, tu no puedes tener nada que ver apartarte de eso con un sujeto así—

—Calmate Kiba— Shino se puso al lado de sus dos amigos, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico. —Deja que Hinata hable—

—Y-yo solo...— No era la primera vez que ella miraba a su amigo así de molesto, pero siempre le provocaba nervios él verlo enfadado con ella. —...S-sólo le traje un b-bento por que...— Hablar con esos dos chicos era fácil para ella, pero cuando uno de ellos comenzaba a molestarse siempre terminaba tartamudeado. —...Le prometí no ignorarlo más. Él me pidió que ya no lo ignorara— Jalando un poco de aire al final Hinata pudo terminar de hablar.

—Él solo quiere que Hinata lo busque por sexo...— Shino retiró la mano que tenía sobre su amigo y volvió su atención de nuevo a su comida. —...y no sea él quien siempre la busque a ella— Dio algunos bocados a su comida y miró de reojo a Kiba —Eso ya lo sabes Kiba—

—¿Y tu Hinata?— Kiba aún mantenía su posición, aunque esta vez su voz era más calmada —¿Que quieres con ese Uchiha?—

La chica solo pudo bajar la vista, esa pregunta estaba de más, Kiba y Shino la conocían desde que eran niños y sabían perfectamente lo que ella sentía y pensaba, incluso antes de que ella misma lo supiera.

—Lo siento Hinata— Al ver la mirada vacía que su amiga puso ante sus preguntas, se sintió estúpido, él ya sabía lo que pasaba con esa mujer, pero no pudo evitar su reacción, él al igual que Shino habían prometido cuidarla y ese Uchiha no podía ser más que una diversión para ella, solo una diversión.

—Esta bien Kiba-kun— La mirada de la chica aún era vacía, pero intento sonreírle a su amigo mientras limpiaba una traicionera lagrima que escapó de sus ojos. Ella nunca podría estar molesta con él o con Shino.

Sin pensarlo mucho Kiba fue hasta la chica y la tomó por los hombros para hacer que se levantara de su lugar, la abrazo tan fuerte que algo de aire escapó de los pulmones de la Hinata, pero era tan cálido ese abrazo que solo pudo corresponderlo. —Lo siento— susurro una vez más Kiba al oído de la chica mientras la soltaba lentamente.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de los dos jóvenes mientras se veían a los ojos de nuevo, esta vez la mirada de Hinata volvía a tener su calidez y ternura de siempre. Era como si lo que pasó momentos antes jamás hubiera pasado.

—Entonces...— Kiba volvió a su lugar y comenzó a comer de nuevo. —...¿Ese Uchiha es bueno en la cama?— La mirada del castaño iba de su comida a la chica.

—S-si— Después de tantos años hablando libremente con ellos sobre eso, aún le costaba un poco no avergonzarse por completo ante ellos.—A-aunque, a veces es algo desesperado—

—Es obvio — Shino al fin se sentó junto a sus amigos, había observado todo desde un lugar prudente el pequeño problema que surgió entre ellos, era de ellos y debían resolverlo solos, pero ahora todo estaba en calma de nuevo y esa platica era de los tres. —Él está acostumbrado a chicas sin experiencia— Dejó la caja de su bento vacía sobre la mesa. —El estar contigo debe ser demasiado excitante para él—

—Cierto— El castaño daba sus últimos bocados de comida mientras miraba a Hinata. —El otro día lo vi en el baño masturbandose— Dejo salir una gran carcajada mientras golpeaba la mesa con la caja de su bento. —Al parecer tuvo una erección de solo pensarte Hinata—

La cara de la chica tomo un color rojo brillante mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro bajo su cabello, era vergonzoso que Kiba dijera eso tan a la ligera en la escuela, pero - _¿Era verdad?, acaso Sasuke se excitaba solo de pensarla?_ \- Negó con la cabeza y mejor intento terminar su comida.

—Deberías buscarlo Hinata— Shino comenzó a guardar las cajas vacías del almuerzo. —Tenemos una hora libre— Miro de reojo a la chica y la ayudó a terminar de guardar todo.

—Es verdad, Kurenai sensei no viene hoy— El Inuzuka le sonrío a la chica y estiró su cuerpo mientras golpeaba su estómago satisfecho por la comida. —Y tu necesitas distraerte un poco también—

—H-hoy no— Giró su rostro sonrojado mientras llevaba sus manos a sus muslos y apretaba un poco la falda entre sus manos. —L-luego lo buscaré— su flequillo ocultaba un poco su rostro de sus amigos, aún había temas en los que no podía superar su timidez.

—Cierto— El Aburame se acomodo las gafas y miró de reojo a Kiba para que ya no hiciera otro comentario más.

* * *

Tenía toda una hora libre antes de volver a clases y no sabia que hacer. Estar al lado de Naruto y Sakura era desesperante, podía soportarlos pero por poco tiempo, ellos eran escandalosos y demasiado ruidoso para él. Pero por desgracia no tenía más amigos con los cuales reunirse.

Ahora solo podía caminar entre los pasillos de esa escuela perdiendo el tiempo, mirando a los chicos pasar a su lado mientras le dedicaba miradas de ira y como las chicas lo miraba con admiración y deseo, todos eran idiotas eso era claro.

De pronto su negra mirada fue a dar a una chica que corría para entrar al baño de mujeres, su cabellera negra y larga, junto a ese cuerpo perfecto no le dejan dudas de quién era. - _Hyūga_ \- dijo en su mente mientras la perdía de vista al verla entrar al baño.

Parecía que se había vuelto una más de sus seguidoras, pero al menos le daba buen sexo y la podía soportar, camino hasta quedar en la entrada de ese baño de mujeres y discretamente sacó de su bolsillo el móvil que siempre traía apagado para evitar molestias y comenzó a jugar con el, ignoro ciertas miradas que algunos alumnos le dedicaban y solo se concentró en ese celular que estaba entre sus manos.

Después de algunos minutos, Hinata salió de ese baño topándose con Sasuke que estaba parado a un lado de la entrada.

—U-uchiha san— Saludó suavemente la chica mientras se disculpaba por empujarlo. —Lo siento— hizo una leve reverencia y dio un par de pasos para alejarse de él cuando escucho la voz del moreno.

—¿Querías hablar conmigo?— le dijo a la mujer mientras no retiraba la vista de su teléfono móvil.

—¿He?— Por unos segundos no supo qué responder, ella no lo estaba buscando ni quería hablarle de nada, pero pronto recordó que no debía ignorarlo y seguramente estaba molesto por ofrecerle comida antes, seguro que él quería hablarle de eso. —Si— Igual ese chico solo quería sexo, pero sí podía ser su amiga en verdad sería muy lindo.

Ambos morenos caminaron a una distancia prudente para no atraer la atención de los otros alumnos, Sasuke adelante dirigiendo el camino de Hinata que lo seguía detrás sin perderlo por completo de su vista.

El Uchiha llegó hasta uno de los salones que en ese momento estaban libres, parecía ser de clases superiores, pero al moreno no le importo, entro y dejo que la chica entrará después de él para cerrar la puerta.

—Así que...— Sasuke comenzó a acercarse a Hinata mientras clavaba su mirada en ella —...Ya te has enamorado de mi— Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios del chico mientras tomaba la cintura de esa mujer y pegaba ese cuerpo femenino a él.

—Ya le dije que no es así— La voz de esa chica sonaba diferente, no era la misma voz suave y tímida de siempre. —No estoy enamorada de usted, y no creo que algún día pueda estarlo— Sasuke buscó la mirada de esa mucha y la encontró, esta vez no había sonrojo, ni tartamudeos, solo una mirada blanca fija en los ojos de él —Solo disfruto del sexo con usted—

—¿Y lo de esta mañana?— Hinata se soltó suavemente del agarre de Sasuke.

—U-usted dijo q-que no lo ignora— Y ese dulce tartamudeo se dejaba escuchar de nuevo. —Y-yo solo q-queria acercarme c-como amiga— Un tenue sonrojo se coló por las mejillas de Hinata mientras desviaba la mirada —Y-ya se h-hice mal— Ella sabía que ese chico quería solo intimidad con ella, no una amistad, y aún así lo molesto intentando ser más cercanos y no solo amantes.

—Que bueno que lo sabes— De nuevo Sasuke tomo de la cintura a la chica y la acercó a él mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de la chica. —Solo me interesa tener tu cuerpo— Con algo de rudeza mordio el lobulo de la oreja de Hinata y bajo sus manos para acariciar las piernas de la joven. —No me importa tener tu corazón— Todas las chicas queria recibir amor de él, que bueno que esa mujer no lo quería, todo se volvería más fácil y placentero así.

una sonrisa se coló en los labios de Hinata al escuchar a Sasuke, ella quería exactamente lo mismo que él, nunca creyó que al fin encontraría a alguien con quien disfrutará tener intimidad sin estar ligada en sentimientos _absurdos_.

—U-uchiha san— Hinata tuvo que llamar al chico en cuanto sintió como este comenzaba a deslizar sus manos dentro de su camisa y llegaba casi a sus senos. —A-ahora n-no— Lo alejó un poco con las manos mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Por que no?— La voz de Sasuke era de molestia, parecía que esa chica volvería a hacerse la interesante dejándolo con ganas de nuevo.

—E-estoy...— El sonrojo de Hinata se hacía mucho más fuerte que antes, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente entre los brazos de Sasuke, él podía sentirla temblar, incluso hasta podia jurar que se sentía más fría de lo normal, aunque parecía que de su cabeza salía humo.—...e-en mi p-periodo— hablarlo con Kiba y Shino era una cosa, pero con Sasuke todo se sentía completamente diferente.

—Hmp— Esos molestos días del mes estaban en esa chica, aunque quisiera no podía tener intimidad con ella, por como se estaba poniendo parecía se desmayaría en cualquier momento si la forzaba. Suspiro con fastidio y la liberó de sus brazos, no podía hacer nada por ahora.

Hinata se acomodo un poco la ropa e hizo una leve reverencia para irse, pero a cambio solo pudo sentir como Sasuke la tomaba por uno de los brazos y la jalaba de nuevo hacia él para besarla, los labios del moreno tomaron posesión de los de ella salvajemente, abriéndose paso y llegando hasta el interior de su boca, saboreando de nuevo todo su interior.

No sabia por que lo hizo, solo sintió deseos de por lo menos besar a esa mujer antes de que se fuera, fue más como un reflejo que otra cosa, pero igual no pudo detenerse cuando se dio cuenta, Hinata ya estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos y él besándola como otras veces atrás.

Las manos de la chica se colaron por la nuca del moreno y se aferraron en su cabello, si algo tenía ese hombre es que sus besos eran exitantes e intensos, capaces de dejarla sin aliento y deseando un poco más.

—Mejor vete— Sasuke separó levemente los labios de los de la chica, se estaba calentando con ese beso y si no paraba terminaría por volver a tener sexo con ella en la escuela.

—S-si— Ella también se estaba dejando llevar por ese moreno y sabía que no debía, al menos no por ahora.

Se alejó por completo del chico y salió de esa aula acomodando un poco su cabello y mirando si es que nadie la había visto salir de ese lugar.

Casi de inmediato, Sasuke salió también, aunque no había tenido lo que deseaba no parecía molesto, al contrario, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios hasta que escuchó como alguien lo llamó.

—Uchiha— Cuando el moreno giró a ver quien lo llamaba lo único que pudo ver era un puño que iba directo a su cara y que lo mandó al suelo con un leve sangrado en la nariz por el impacto. —Eres un maldito bastardo—

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Ya se que siempre digo que este fanfic será de "x" capítulos, pero ya no diré nada por que como que me gusto escribir esta historia xD, así que agregaré un par de capítulos más antes de terminar, mi idea era más como un One-shot sexy y ya, pero ahora desarrollaré un poco más la trama de estos dos, hace tanto que no escribía SasuHina que me emocioné... /

Ahora bien, como pudieron notar en este capítulo no paso nada "emocionante" entre nuestros chicos favoritos *baba*, pero es porque quería hacer un capitulo un poco más "relajado" y que me sirviera para explicar un poco lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, pero prometo que volverá la emoción y el sexo entre esos dos xD.

Bueno, ahora dejo los agradecimientos a quienes me escriben y me regalan un poco de su tiempo en leer esta historia *-*

 ***Amanely-chan** **.** \- Pues yo me imaginé a una Hinata así de _perversa_ (?) xD. Que bueno que te guste la historia ;).

 ***hinatacris.-** Si te gustan los momentos SasuHina hasta ahora, vendrán más y mucho más intensos ;)

 ***dagorfly** **.** \- Espero no fallarte con esta continuación por no ser tan _intensa_ como los otros capítulos *_*

 ***Hf any**.- ¿Quien dice que Sasuke no sufre?, es más ¿Quien dice que Sasuke no sufrirá? *Cara malvada*

 ***** **Guest.** \- Expect surprises, that a boy like Sasuke can not always get away with everything. Being a womanizer will bring you problems sooner or later.

Thanks for reading my history.

 ***** **Tanu**.- No resolveré tus dudas aún, mejor te respondo en este y los próximos capítulos que suba xD, así puedo leer tus comentarios y ver que te sigue pareciendo la trama...

 ***** **CLau.** \- Mira que yo también pensé sería el final, y aún le sigo *avergonzada*

 ***meimoon21.** \- Bueno ya sabes por que fue Hinata con Sasuke, en cuanto a la castaña te lo debo para el siguiente capitulo xD

 ***Safamantica**.- Yo si quiero el abrazo *Cara de puchero* , y si te soy sincera, yo también tenia muchas ganas de leer un fic donde Hinata no fuera tan sumisa y " _dejada"_ , pero como que no andan muchos por aquí xD, así que mejor me hice un tiempo y escribí esto, espero que ne verdad les guste ;)

 ***esther82.** \- En actualizar no voy a demorar, no creo dejar pasar más de 2 semanas como máximo antes de actualizar, y aunque agregue capítulos no serán muchos tampoco xD, tengo en mente otra historia de rango M también, pero quiero terminar antes esta. Mil gracias por leer y comentar en verdad *-*

 ***** **NataliaC21**.- Gracias por adorarlo tanto *corazón*, en este capítulo te debo Lemmon, pero te compenso en el próximo ;)

 ***** **sandy.** \- Linda, tierna e inocente Sandy, fallaste en tus predicciones xD, todo fue mucho más random de lo esperado, esa Hinata es rara ¿no crees? O-o

 ***gissellgn**.- Gracias, espero te sigan gustando los capítulos ;)


	5. Yo no creo en el amor

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

* * *

 ***** Yo no creo en el amor *****

* * *

Sasuke podía sentir como algo liquido salía de su nariz y llegaba hasta sus labios, el sabor era amargo, algo metálico que lo hizo llevar uno de sus dedos hasta sus labios y limpiar ese líquido.

Al ver su mano, esta estaba roja, sin dudas era su sangre la que había salido de su nariz por ese golpe. Alzó la mirada y vio frente a él a un chico de un grado mayor que lo veía como si quisiera matarlo en ese instante.

Él chico se inclinó hasta Sasuke y lo tomo por la camisa mientras lo alzaba del suelo y clavaba su verde mirada en la negra de Sasuke.

—Eres un bastardo— de nuevo el puño del joven fue a dar directo al rostro de Sasuke mientras lo empujaba y golpeaba la espalda del moreno sobre la pared.

—Dime algo nuevo— Una sonrisa arrogante salió de los labios del Uchiha mientras volvía a limpiar un poco de la sangre que caía en sus labios.

Ante las palabras del moreno, el chico de ojos verdes volvió a golpearlo, pero esta vez lo lanzó al suelo y se puso sobre él mientras lo seguía golpeando, al parecer ninguno de los alumnos hacia nada por detenerse eso. Las chicas solo se abrazaban entre ellas con cara de miedo, y los chicos disfrutaban de ese espectaculo.

Sasuke por su parte no podía defenderse, si hacía algo mal perdería las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado, seguramente su padre no le perdonaría que lo suspendieran, así que solo podía soportar esos golpes, era mejor ser golpeado a vivir sin lujos.

—Gaara San— Una voz femenina muy conocida para Sasuke se escuchó a la vez que también se detuvieron los golpeas hacia él. —Por favor cálmese —

Cuando el moreno dirigió su mirada a su agresor, pudo ver como la mano de Hinata estaba deteniendo la de Gaara para impedir este lo siguiera golpeando. _-¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_ \- .

—Gaara san— De nuevo la chica llamaba a ese chico de ojos verdes mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de él y suavemente hacia que este bajara su puño a un costado de su cuerpo.

La cara le comenzaba a doler, ese sujeto en verdad golpeaba bastante fuerte, y lo peor de todo es que no sabia por que es que estaba siendo golpeado en primer lugar.

—Ya no lo golpeé más...— una de las manos de Hinata fue hasta la mejilla de Gaara y lo giró levemente para que la mirara a los ojos —...Por favor—

Parecía que las palabras de la chica surgían efecto en ese chico de ojos verdes y cabellera roja ya que cerró sus ojos y relajó su cuerpo para ponerse de pie y alejarse de Sasuke.

En el suelo el moreno podía ver como los ojos verdes de ese tan Gaara dejaban de ver a Hinata y se dirigian de nuevo a él.

Ese mirada verde era tan fría y fuerte como la de él, por un segundo el cuerpo de Sasuke se erizo al recibir esa mirada de odio, parecía que lo podría matar de un segundo a otro con tan solo verlo.

—¿Que sucede aquí?— Y al fin un maestro había llegado, pero como siempre llegaba tarde y cuando Sasuke ya había sido golpeado. —¿De nuevo buscando problemas Uchiha?—

—No fui yo quien inicio esto— Odiaba que esos estúpidos profesores siguieran culpandolo de buscar problemas, solo por su pasado como chico problema. —Ese tipo me golpeó— Señalo a Gaara y al fin se puso de pie.

—Me da igual, ambos deben venir conmigo— El profesor tomó del brazo a ambos jóvenes y comenzó a caminar con ellos, durante su camino a lo que seguramente seria la direccion, nadie dijo nada, solo podían sentir las miradas de los otros alumnos sobre ellos.

Al llegar a la dirección de esa escuela, ambos alumnos entraron junto a su profesor y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

* * *

- _Maldito sabaku no_ \- maldijo entre dientes Sasuke mientras golpeaba la puerta del gimnasio de su escuela, aunque no había recibido reporte alguno por esa pelea, y sus padres no serían informados del incidente, al brillante director se le ocurrió ponerle como castigo el limpiar todo el gimnasio al final de las clases.

Al menos al pelirrojo le fue peor por golpearlo, él sí que estaría suspendido por algunos días, algo bueno ya que no tendría que verlo por un tiempo.

—Sasuke kun— La voz femenina que lo llamaba llegó hasta él y se puso a su lado. —¿Estás bien?— Con suavidad la mano de la chica fue a dar hasta el rostro de Sasuke que estaba un poco hinchado y rojo.

—¿Te parezco que estoy bien Sakura?— Las preguntas estupidas de esa chica solo lograban ponerlo de peor humor. Alejó bruscamente la mano de la chica de su cara y mejor se puso a recoger los balones que estaban regados por el lugar.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar— Aunque un nudo se formaba en el corazón de esa chica al sentir el rechazo de ese hombre, no podía dejarlo solo, no podía alejarse de él.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de Sasuke, la chica de cabellera rosa dejó a un lado su maletín de escuela y se puso a recoger las toallas y algunos otros balones que estaban cercanos a ella. Ese chico jamás lo admitiría pero si quería su ayuda, al menos para terminar antes.

—¿Por que a mi nadie me invitó?— Una cabellera rubia se asomó por la entrada de ese gimnasio mientras hacía puchero al ver a los otros dos jóvenes recogiendo balones. —No es que me guste trabajar, pero si me gusta estar al lado de Sakura chan— Corriendo se puso al lado de la chica y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa mientras un suave sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—E-eres un idiota Naruto— A la chica ojiverde le molestaba que ese chico siempre se le estuviera declarando tan abiertamente, ya lo había rechazado y él seguía insistiendo. - _¿Que no entendía que ella no lo quería?_ -. Inconscientemente esos ojos verdes fueron a dar hasta donde estaba Sasuke . - _¿Yo hago lo mismo contigo Sasuke-kun?_ \- No podía evitar pensar que tal vez ella fuera como Naruto es con ella pero hacia Sasuke, pero ella lo amaba, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—¿Sakura-chan?— La voz de Naruto hizo que la joven girara a verlo, mientras podía sentir como este la tomaba de los brazos y la sacudía un poco —Te perdimos por un rato— El joven rió escandalosamente y se rasco la nuca mientras veía a su compañera sonrojarse de vergüenza y luego golpearlo tan fuertemente que lo lanzó hasta donde Sasuke acababa de colocar todos los balones que había recogido y los cuales estaban de nuevo regados por el suelo.

—Se pueden largar de una maldita vez— Sabía que no era buena idea tener a esos dos como ayuda, pero por un segundo creyó que tal vez funcionaria y él terminaría antes, pero... se equivocó. —Yo puedo hacerlo solo— Dedicó una mirada a los dos chicos y comenzó de nuevo a reunir esos balones.

—Perdona Sasuke kun— Sakura se apresuró a disculparse con el moreno y trato de que su mirada se encontrará con la de él, pero no lo logró —Naruto y yo nos haremos cargo de todo— Sonrío levemente al joven y corrió junto a Naruto para volver a golpearlo pero está más suavemente y pedirle que se hiciera cargo de limpiar el piso del gimnasio mientras ella recogía los balones.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, de alguna manera él nunca pedía nada a nadie y siempre terminaban por hacer o darle todo lo que él quería o necesitaba. - _En verdad que pueden ser idiotas_ \- Sonrió para él mismo y fue a sentarse a una de las esquinas de ese lugar, aunque esos dos hicieran el trabajo él no podía irse o esta vez sí recibiría un reporte de ese estúpido director.

- _Tiene sus ventajas ser yo_ \- desde su lugar, Sasuke podía ver como Sakura se apresuraba por terminar todo y como Naruto aunque protestando hacía caso a todo lo que la chica le indicaba. Mientras los miraba trabajar, Sasuke vio como Sakura giraba a verlo y le sonreía con un leve sonrojo, no se vean tan inocente y linda como Hinata pero bueno, al menos esa chica de cabello rosa estaba haciendo algo por él, y no como la Hyūga que no se apreció después de que ese Gaara lo golpeó.

Al recordar ese momento en que Hinata sostuvo la mano de Gaara para que no lo siguiera golpeando, un dolor apareció en el estómago de Sasuke mientras por alguna razón extraña comenzaba a enojarse - _Maldita mujer_ -

* * *

Sasuke llegó hasta la puerta de su departamento dispuesto a dormir y tal vez comer algo, aún seguía molesto por todo lo ocurrido en ese día, lo único bueno fue que no tuvo que trabajar gracias a esos idiotas que tenía como amigos.

—Uchiha san— Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su hogar, una voz a su lado lo hizo alertarse de quien estaba junto a él, pero su mirada siguió puesta en esa puerta frente a él para no girar a ver a esa chica que lo llamaba. —Lo estaba esperando— de reojo Sasuke podía ver a esa chica jugar con sus manos mientras se sonrojaba por él, pero eso no importaba, algo lo estaba molestando y sobretodo algo le estaba molestando de esa mujer.

Sin decir nada y sin girar a verla, Sasuke entro a su departamento cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a esa mujer afuera, no le interesaba hablar con esa chica ahora, que se largará con ese tal Gaara y a él lo dejará tranquilo.

Lanzó su maletín a un lado, y se quitó esa estúpida bufanda que más que brindarle calor lo incomodaba para dejarla a un lado e ir hasta la cocina por un poco de agua.

—U-uchiha s-san— El moreno podía escuchar como la chica golpeaba suavemente la puertas mientras lo llamaba, pero podía seguir así todo el tiempo que quisiera, él no le abriría.

De pronto el celular de Sasuke mando una alerta de mensaje. - _¿Que no lo tenía siempre apagado?_ \- fue hasta ese celular y lo sacó de su maletín para ver la pantalla de este, y recordar que por estar jugando con ese aparato mientras esperaba a esa Hyūga olvido apagarlo.

 ** _¿Está molesto conmigo Uchiha san?_**

En cuanto Sasuke abrió ese mensaje se topó con las palabras de esa chica, claro que no podía ser otra que Hinata, nadie lo llamaba - _Uchiha san_ \- . Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno mientras recordaba cómo es que esa chica siempre lo llamaba así y nunca por su nombre como las otras.

 ** _¿Hice algo malo para molestarlo?_**

- _¿Aún preguntas eso?_ -, El moreno respondía esos mensajes en su mente, pero no con su celular. - _Vete con Gaara san, maldita Hyūga_ \- Al menos a ese pelirrojo si lo llamaba por su nombre y no solo por su apellido.

 _ **¿Ya no quiere ser mi amigo? :(**_

- _¿Solo sabes hacer preguntas?_ \- Inconscientemente Sasuke sacudió un poco su celular molesto mientras leía lo que esa chica le mandaba. - _¿Y qué diablos con esa cara triste?_ -

 ** _Esta bien... Ya no lo molestaré más_**

- _¿Ya no insistiras Hyūga?_ \- Como si alguna vez alguna mujer en verdad ya no lo molestara más.

 _ **Le dejo algunos ungüentos en la puerta. Son para los golpes en su cara, así sanará más rápido Uchiha san.**_

 _ **Adios.**_

En cuanto terminó de leer ese último mensaje, Sasuke pudo escuchar como los pasos de la chica que había dejado afuera se alejaban de ese lugar. - _¿En verdad se irá sin insistir más?_ -. El moreno caminó hacia la entrada de su departamento y se detuvo por unos segundos antes de abrir lentamente esa puerta.

Tal como le dijo esa chica por mensaje, en la entrada estaba una pequeña bolsa de color blanco, Sasuke se inclinó y levantó esa bolsa para ver en su interior, y toparse con dos pequeños frascos que seguramente contenían ese remedio para su cara.

- _No lo hagas Sasuke_ \- Se dijo mentalmente mientras apretaba con fuerza esa bolsa entre sus manos. _-Solo es la _Hyūga que te hace enojar_ -_ Alzó su mirada hacia el lugar donde seguramente esa chica se había alejado de su departamento - _No la sigas-_ Pero aunque su mente decía una cosa, sus pasos ya estaban llevándolo a la salida.

—Hyūga— Llamó a la chica que apenas estaba por salir a la calle.

—Uchiha san— Al escuchar que la llamaban solo pudo girar a ver al dueño de esa voz y hacer una reverencia.

—¿En verdad ya no me molestaras más? — mientras hablaba con esa chica, sus pasos lo acercaban más a ella.

—S-si— No sabía por qué ese hombre parecía molesto, pero ella ya se estaba yendo de ese lugar, no tenía por qué tomarla con ella ahora. —P-perdón por t-todo— cada vez estaba más cerca de ella. - _¿la quería golpear?_ \- trago un poco de saliva con dificultad e hizo una última reverencia antes de girarse e intentar correr de ese moreno.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que en verdad me molesta?— Antes de que esa chica se fuera, Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la obligó a quedarse —Aquí no estamos en la escuela, y no tengo por que contenerme — Su fría y negra mirada no podían apartarse de esa chica que tenía sujeta del brazo, le molestaba verla y pensar que tenía algo que ver con ese Gaara, pero por algún motivo tampoco podía dejarla ir.

—Uchiha san— No la estaba sujetando como antes lo hizo, era un agarre firme pero no fuerte o agresivo. —Y-yo solo q-queria saber...— Si Kiba o Shino vieran cómo la estaba sujetando seguramente ya lo habrían golpeado y a ella le hubieran prohibido acercarse más a él. —...C-como estaba— Al final la mirada de Hinata fue a dar a los labios de ese chico que aún tenían un pequeño corte y estaban algo inflamados.

Con delicadeza la joven acarició con sus dedos ese labio herido del moreno mientras veía como esas perfectas facciones masculinas habían sido golpeadas.

—¿Solo a eso viniste?— Un escalofrío se coló por la espalda de Sasuke al sentir como Hinata le acariciaba el labio.

—Si— Una sonrisa se apoderó de la chica al ver que ese hombre era más fuerte de que parecía, aunque fue golpeado por Gaara su cara estaba muy bien, de haber sido otro seguro habría terminado en un hospital.

Sasuke bajo el agarre del brazo de la mujer hasta su mano y se giró para comenzar a caminar de nuevo a su departamento llevando a Hinata con él. No dio tiempo a una réplica por parte de la chica, solo se dedicó a caminar arrastrandola con él hasta que llegaron a ese departamento y el moreno casi lanzo a la chica dentro de su casa.

—Ya que estas aqui...— Una vez dentro de ese departamento, Sasuke le lanzó a Hinata esa bolsa con ungüentos que ella misma había llevado —...Ponme tu misma esto— Cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse a ese sillón donde antes ya había estado con esa chica.

Hinata solo sonrió ante la actitud de ese hombre frente a ella, era como un niño pequeño que hacía berrinche por nada, esa personalidad infantil de Sasuke era muy tierna y contrastante con su siempre semblante frío y arrogante.

La chica Hyūga se sentó a un lado de ese hombre y abrió una de las pequeñas cajas que le había llevado para comenzar a untar lentamente sobre las heridas en el rostro de Sasuke.

—Parece que conoces bien a ese tal Gaara— No quería preguntar, mil veces se dijo que no le interesaba preguntar, pero no pudo evitarlo, y al final tuvo que preguntar por ese chico pelirrojo y Hinata. —Parecían muy unidos— De nuevo, con tan solo recordar a esos dos, un nudo se formaba en su estomago y no sabia por que diablos pasaba eso.

—Si— Y tan natural como siempre, Hinata dio su respuesta. —Lo conozco desde niño, a él y a sus hermanos— Parecía que ese tema no era tan importante para Hinata, ya que esta siguió en su labor de curar las heridas del moreno sin distracciones.

—¿Te has acostado con él?— En el segundo después que formuló esa pregunta, se arrepintió - _¿Por que diablos me importa eso?-_

 _—_ Y-ya está U-uchiha san— Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hinata mientras alejaba su mano del rostro de Sasuke y guardaba la pequeña pomada a un lado. —P-pronto e-estara bien— Le sonrió al joven y se puso de pie. —C-creo que debo irme— Le hizo una reverencia al chico y trato de irse, pero este la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo sobre él.

—No respondiste mi pregunta— los glúteos de la chica habían caído en las piernas de Sasuke y su cabeza sobre su pecho, fue fácil para el moreno aprisionar ambas manos de la joven y llevarlas tras su cabeza mientras sus labios se apoderaban de ese cuello femenino.

—U-chiha san— Y de nuevo llamándolo por su apellido - _¿Solo lo llamaba así a él?-_ era una pregunta que paso por la mente del moreno, y que debía responder . —H-hoy no p-por favor— Y con esa negativa de la chica recordó que al menos por ese día no estaría disponible para él, era algo molesto si se lo preguntaban.

—Solo quiero tocarte un poco— De alguna forma eso era verdad, necesitaba tocar la piel de esa chica, sentir su figura, sentir el calor que desprendía, oler ese aroma sutil que ella poseía. Aunque no puediera tener sexo, al menos quería sentirla un poco.

—P-pero usted n-no sabe c-controlarse— Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Sasuke. - _¿Como que no sabe controlarse?_ \- , inconscientemente soltó a la chica y clavó su mirada en ella. —E-es verdad, u-usted siempre se deja llevar—

—Eso no es verdad— ¿Estaba molesto por lo que esa chica le dijo? no, más bien estaba pensando si era verdad. La primera vez que estuvo con ella casi lo hace sin condón. La segunda vez en la escuela solo iba a reclamarle y termino teniendo sexo y sin condón, la última vez fue en su departamento y era claro que ella no había ido por sexo y aún así él terminó casi obligandola al inicio.

Hinata no podía decir nada al ver a Sasuke, parecía que estaba teniendo un duelo interno y ella sabía que sus palabras le habían afectado, pero era verdad, ese hombre no tenía control cuando de tener sexo se trataba, aunque dijera que podía contenerse eso solo era una mentira y él estaba comprobandolo al recordar lo que han pasado juntos.

—Hmp— Le molestaba, pero esa mujer tenía razón, la liberó por completo y la lanzó a un lado para quitarla de encima de él, con eso pequeño contacto ya estaba sintiendo una erección, y le jodia en extremo que esa Hyūga conociera esa pequeña debilidad en él.

—D-descuide— Hinata le dio un rápido beso a Sasuke en los labios. —S-se lo compensaré— Sonrió tímidamente y tomó su maletín para salir corriendo de ese departamento y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Al ver salir a la chica Sasuke no puedo evitar llevar sus manos a su rostro y cubrir este mientras dejaba que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por sus labios. - _Maldita mujer_ \- Se dijo mentalmente mientras suspiraba y miraba de nuevo esa puerta por donde salió Hinata. - _Nunca me respondiste_ — Los ojos del moreno dejaron la puerta y ahora fueron hasta esos ungüentos para tomarlos entre sus manos y observarlos.

Entre sus pensamientos, su celular sonó de nuevo y lo obligó a tomarlo y ver un nuevo mensaje en la pantalla.

 ** _No_**

Era un mensaje de Hinata, con solo esa palabra como texto, pero Sasuke sabía de lo que se trataba. -Idiota- Sonrió al ver ese mensaje y lanzó el celular a un lado mientras se recostaba en ese sillón y clavaba su mirada en el techo conservando esa sonrisa en sus labios. - _¿Por qué diablos sonrió?_ \- No lo sabía, pero tampoco era algo que pudiera evitar en ese momento.

* * *

Las vacaciones navideñas están muy cercanas, pero aún más cercanos estaban los exámenes, poco o nada de tiempo le quedaba a los alumnos que en verdad quería tener una vacaciones libres de extraordinarios y trabajos extras.

Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción a ese maraton de estudio que todos estaban pasando, él era casi un genio era verdad, pero no podía confiarse, con tan solo una nota baja su padre le restringiria el dinero y adiós a su buena vida, eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Incluso parecía que en esa temporada las chicas se interesaban menos por él, al menos no lo seguían como antes y eso era algo bueno en cierto punto, pero también era cierto que cierta Hyūga tampoco se había acercado a él en un par de días después de que le dejo esos ungüentos en su departamento.

—Uchiha san— Y justo cuando él se acordaba de ella, esta llegaba a su lado y le ofrece una barra de cereal —¿Puedo estudiar con usted?— Creyó elegir un buen lugar para estudiar tranquilo, bueno al menos creyó que en ese sitio no lo molestaran, después de todo era la biblioteca, pero ahora tenía a esa mujer que lo excitaba con tan solo verla sentada a su lado.

—¿Y tus amigos?— Si con alguién estaba siempre esa chica era con esos dos chicos de los que casi nunca se alejaba, era raro que ahora fuera con él y no con ellos.

—Shino kun es un genio que no necesita estudiar— La chica le sonrió a Sasuke mientras sacaba alguno de sus libros y los ponía sobre la mesa que ahora ambos morenos compartían. — Y Kiba kun, bueno él tampoco necesita estudiar para pasar los exámenes— clavó su blanca mirada en él y pudo ver cómo el joven dejaba salir un - _hmp_ \- de sus labios y volvía a concentrarse en sus libros.

Sasuke sentía que debía concentrarse aún más en esos libros de estudio, la sutil fragancia de esa chica ya había llegado a su nariz y le provocaba acercarse a ella y sentir esa piel que desprendía tal aroma - _¿Por que diablos lograba exitarlo tanto con tan poco?_ -

De pronto, el Uchiha pudo sentir como un suave roce se colaba por su entrepierna y comenzaba a acariciar desde su pierna hasta llegar a su miembro, rozandoló suavemente sobre la tela de su pantalón.

—¿Que haces?— Giro a ver a esa chica de ojos blancos que comenzó a tocarlo, estaban en una biblioteca escolar que tenía alumnos casi por todos lados, si bien estaban concentrados en lo suyo, la verdad es que cualquiera podría verlos.

La chica no le contesto nada y en cambio abrió lentamente el cierre de su pantalón y coló su mano por este para llegar directamente al miembro de Sasuke y comenzar a acariciarlo.

—No viniste a estudiar, ¿verdad?— Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que ahora solo estaba sonrojada y negando con la cabeza a su pregunta.

- _¿cómo diablos podía hacer algo así en un lugar como ese?_ \- No era como la vez que tuvieron sexo en un aula solitaria y con casi todos los alumnos fuera. Esta vez era la biblioteca y había varios alumnos más estudiando. Era algo peligroso y con riesgo a que alguien los viera, pero aún con todo eso la erección de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, era imposible resistirse a las caricias y experta mano de esa chica sobre él.

Al sentir como sus caricias habían surgido efecto, los movimientos de Hinata fueron más rápidos, jugando un poco con sus dedos sobre la punta del miembro de Sasuke y pellizcando sutilmente la base de este.

—L-lo espero en la s-salida— Dicho eso, Hinata sacó su mano de los pantalones de Sasuke y tomo sus libros para salir corriendo.

La mirada del moreno siguió a esa chica hasta que la perdió de vista. - _¿Como diablos me dejas así?_ \- Su erección ya era muy fuerte, podía sentir que con tan solo un par de minutos más estallaría. - _¿Como diablos me voy de aquí?_ \- con dificultad, cerro el cierre de su pantalón y miró a su alrededor, si se ponía de pie notarían su erección y su orgullo le prohibía que lo vieran de ese modo.

Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse mentalmente mientras maldecía a esa mujer por llegar de pronto y ponerlo así para luego largarse como si nada.

—Sasuke kun— Una nueva voz femenina llegó hasta él, solo que esta vez era Sakura quien se sentaba frente a él. —¿Estudiamos juntos?— La joven le sonrió, pero a cambio solo recibio silencio por parte del moreno.

El Uchiha se puso de pie y colocó su maletín a la altura de su entrepierna y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a la salida, dejando a la chica de cabellera rosa atrás junto a todos sus libros y esa barra de cereal que antes le había dado Hinata.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, por fortuna esa maldita erección que le dejó la Hyūga estaba menos intensa y podía caminar mejor alejándose de las miradas de los demás. Llegó hasta la salida de esa escuela y se topó con esa chica de cabellera larga y ojos blancos que le jugó una mala pasada.

La chica al verlo solo le sonrió y se sonrojo un poco mientras caminaba un poco hasta él.

—¿P-puedo a-acompañarlo a c-casa?— La mirada de la chica iba a dar a un lado para no toparse con la de Sasuke.

—¿Quieres tener sexo?— Aunque después de lo que pasó en la biblioteca era más que claro lo que esa chica buscaba. Una sonrisa arrogante se apoderó de Sasuke, esa era la primera vez que ella lo buscaba por sexo, esta vez no fue él quien dio el primer paso, fue ella.

Sin decir más. ambos fueron al estacionamiento de esa escuela y subieron al auto del moreno para irse de ese lugar, aunque todo fue visto por una mirada que no los perdió de vista desde momentos atrás cuando estuvieron juntos.

* * *

Hinata no lo había dejado llegar a su departamento, le pidió en cambio ir a uno de esos lugares solitarios antes de salir de la ciudad, esos en lo que poco o nula gente pasaba, la tarde estaba por terminar y en cambio la noche se hacía presente.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Sasuke se había estacionado en un lugar a la orilla de la carretera y había apagado su automóvil, giro a ver a la chica a su lado esperando una respuesta, si quería sexo debían ir directo a su departamento y no allí.

En el momento en que giró a ver a esa mujer, esta lo tomo por la cara y pego sus labios a los de él, jalandolo levemente hacia ella, no hizo falta la chica hiciera mucho antes de que Sasuke intensificará ese beso y tratará de pegarse más a ella, pero eso era además de incómodo algo difícil por estar en ese automóvil.

—Vamos atrás— Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió del automóvil para entrar a la parte de atrás de este seguido por Hinata.

Una vez adentro, el moreno si pudo tomar por las caderas a la chica jalandola hacia él y haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre esos asientos de piel, llevo sus labios hasta el cuello de la joven y comenzó a saborearlos con deleite, parecían siglos los que no había podido saborear esa piel y ese aroma entre sus labios.

Desabrocho torpemente su pantalón y liberó su erecto miembro rozando contra la intimidad de Hinata mientras desabrochaba la camisa de esta e intentaba llegar a sus senos.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hinata al sentir a ese hombre sobre ella, siempre era tan impaciente, exitandose a la primera y queriendo introducirse en ella sin precaución. Una de las manos de la chica fue hasta uno de los bolsillos de su camisa que intentaba tirar a un lado Sasuke y sacó un pequeño sobre para ponerlo frente a Sasuke y que este lo viera.

Al ver ese sobre que la chica le daba, el moreno se maldijo de nuevo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido, tomo ese sobre y sacó de el ese condón de color... ¿ _violeta?_. Levantó la mirada a la chica y esta solo se sonrojo y rio tímidamente mientras lo miraba.

No podía ponerse exigente con el estupido color de un condón en ese momento, se lo puso rápidamente y esta vez sí entró en la chica con una sola embestida, estaba excitado desde la biblioteca, no podía perder tiempo en juegos, necesitaba sentir a esa chica cuanto antes, no le importaba que esas estúpidas bragas que usaba Hinata se interpusiera un poco con sus embestidas, necesitaba liberarse en esa mujer cuando antes.

Las embestidas que ese chico le daba eran más fuertes que antes, más ansiosas y desesperadas, pero Hinata podía sentir algo diferente en todo eso. Él Sasuke que ahora mordía sus senos y llevaba sus manos hasta sus glúteos para alzarla en el aire y entrar más profundo en ella tenía algo distinto, algo que en su interior comenzaba a incomodarla, aunque no supiera exactamente qué es lo que era.

—U-uchiha san— Las uñas de Hinata no podían evitar clavarse en esa espalda masculina mientras llegaba a su orgasmo gracias a ese hombre. Su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás por si sola, sus senos se movían libremente al compás de las embestidas de Sasuke, y su cuerpo simplemente cedía ante el placer del sexo. Para Hinata, el sexo que ese Uchiha le daba era más que placentero, algo brusco e impaciente, pero igual de excitante y disfrutable.

Las contracciones en el interior de Hinata hicieron que no tardará mucho antes de que él también llegará a su clímax. Nunca había estado más de dos veces con alguna chica, pero con esa Hyūga no solo había roto su regla, sino que deseaba estar las veces que fueran. Le excitaba verla, le excitaba su aroma, su cuerpo, su voz, su mirada...toda ella lograba excitarlo. Pero sobretodo, esa chica tenía algo que las otras no... _le gustaba tenerla cerca_.

La lengua de Hinata comenzó a pasar por la garganta del moreno hasta llegar a su pecho para luego empujarlo levemente y hacerlo que saliera de ella. Se inclinó hacia él y lo hizo sentarse por completo para luego pasar sus piernas alrededor de Sasuke y sentarse justo sobre su miembro, dejo que él entrara en ella de nuevo de un solo golpe, solo que esta vez ninguno de los dos se movió.

La chica solo enredaba sus manos sobre el cabello de Sasuke y besaba su cuello mordiendolo algo fuerte, esas marcas que debaja tardarían unos días en sanar, pero a Sasuke eso no parecía importarle, ya que solo podía tomar las caderas de esa mujer y hacer que las moviera de forma suave y rítmica. Le gustaba sentirse así dentro de ella, le gustaba como ese suave dolor que ella le causaba en su cuello lo excitaba, a Sasuke le estaba gustando todo eso.

Hinata termino de quitarse por completo esa camisa y ese brasier que el moreno abrió torpemente y aceleró la velocidad del movimiento de sus caderas, odiaba admitirlo pero el miembro de ese Uchiha tenía algo que lograba hacerla llegar a su clímax pronto.

Los labios de Sasuke buscaban desesperados los labios de Hinata, aunque esta parecía de algún modo evitarlo y enfocarse en su cuello mientras las embestidas cobraban fuerza en su interior. Las manos de esa chica recorrían el pecho del moreno pellizcando suavemente los pezones de este y escuchando como esta vez no reprimia sus jadeos de placer al sentirla jugar con esa parte de su anatomía.

Pero él quería besarla, - _¿Por que diablos ella lo evitaba?_ \- Con ambas manos Sasuke tomo las caderas de Hinata y la alzó en el aire saliendo de ella completamente para luego dejarla caer bruscamente sobre su erección haciéndola sentir algo de dolor por su brusquedad.

—U-uchiha san— Ese último movimiento le dolió y no pudo evitar aferrar un poco sus manos sobre el pecho de ese chico mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Pero el moreno solo clavo su mirada en los ojos de la chica y luego en sus labios, tomando la barbilla de esta y obligandola a que lo besará, las embestidas del chico se detuvieron unos momentos mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los de Hinata y sus manos llegaban hasta su nuca haciéndole casi imposible que se alejará de él.

—Dime Sasuke— Susurro sobre los labios de la chica dejando un suave hilo de saliva entre sus labios y los de ella, deseaba escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios femeninos mientras la embestía apasionadamente, quería ver esos pechos subir y bajar gritando una y otro vez su nombre, lo deseaba tanto que haberlo escuchado en otras mujeres antes no le importaba, quería escucharlo de esa mujer. De nuevo tomó el ritmo de sus embestidas haciendo que ambos llegarán a su clímax juntos.

Aunque él le pidió lo llamará por su nombre, la chica solo se sonrojo y afirmó con la cabeza, pero no lo hizo, el nombre de ese chico jamás salió de sus labios mientras él la hacía tener múltiples orgasmos, los oídos de Sasuke solo podían escuchar esa excitante voz de la chica mientras jadeaba de placer y se dejaba llevar por sus caricias y él por las de ella.

Ya habian pasado horas desde que llegaron a ese lugar, las mismas horas que habían pasado teniendo sexo sin control, dejando que sus voces se liberarán sin pudor alguno a ser descubiertos.

—¿Te excita ser descubierta?— Sasuke susurraba en el oído de Hinata mientras lo mordía levemente después de terminar su último orgasmo dentro de ella. Primero en la biblioteca y luego en ese lugar, era claro que esa chica era exhibicionista.

—A-a usted también— Y de nuevo ese maldito respeto al hablarle, pero era verdad él también se exito con la idea de ser descubiertos. Se alejó de la chica y la miró detenidamente, estaba sonrojada y sus grandes pechos subía y bajaba por el cansancio, una leve capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y por un momento esa fue la mejor imagen que el moreno hubiera podido ver.

Pero esa imagen duró poco, la chica se apresuró a tomar su ropa rápidamente y comenzar a vestirse - _¿Porqué sigue con esa pena luego de tener sexo?_ \- Era un acto de timidez muy lindo en ella, ya la conocía, no tenía caso el cubrirse, pero igual era algo que parecía ella no controlaba.

—V-vamos por f-favor— Con un poco de timidez, Hinata le hablo a Sasuke mientras torpemente abría la puerta del automóvil y se pasaba a la parte de enfrente de este. —Mañana tenemos e-examen— Comenzó a abotonarse los botones de la camisa y miró de reojo al moreno esperando hiciera lo misma que ella y se pusieran en marcha de nuevo a sus hogares.

A Sasuke no le quedaba de otra que hacer caso, además ya se había desestresado con esa mujer, los exámenes que pudieran venir serían cosa fácil. Se puso de nuevo su ropa y se sentó en su lugar para encender el automóvil y comenzar su regreso.

—Uchiha san...— Durante su trayecto, Hinata miró al moreno. —...¿Usted sabe por que Gaara kun lo golpeó?— Algo le decía que ese hombre no tenía ni idea de por que Gaara lo había golpeado, cuando ella habló con el pelirrojo al menos tuvo la impresión de que el Uchiha podría ser ignorante respecto al tema.

—No tengo idea— Y de nuevo a ese idiota de cabello rojo lo llamaba por su nombre y a él no.

—Fue por Matsuri san— De reojo Sasuke miro a Hinata, no tenía ni idea de quién era esa chica de la que la Hyūga le hablaba. —¿No la conoce?— La mujer sonrió ante esa mirada de duda que el hombre le daba, era claro que él no sabía de quién hablaba.

—¿Por qué tendría que conocerla? — De nuevo centró su atención al camino e ignoro el muy leve sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas al ver a Hinata sonreirle.

—Bueno, ella fue la última chica con la que se usted se acostó— Hinata hablaba tranquilamente mientras abria un poco la ventana del auto y dejaba la suave brisa nocturna entrará y jugara con sus cabellos. —Creo que ella era virgen ¿cierto?—

—¿Acaso investigas con todas las chicas con las que me acuesto?— Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios del Uchiha al pensar que esa mujer a su lado se interesará por cuales o cuantas mujeres él se acostara.

—No— Esa chica era directa, pero no tenía que serlo tanto. —Solo que todo siempre se sabe en la escuela— Sasuke podía ver como Hinata sonreía y buscaba algo entre su maletín para luego sacar una barra de cereal como la que le había ofrecido antes. —Gaara Kun es mi amigo y Matsuri chan es su protegida— La joven dio una mordida a su barra de cereal y luego miró a Sasuke. —Aunque yo creo que ella está enamorada de él y solo quería llamar su atención—

—¿Y por eso se acosto conmigo— En verdad las mujeres podían carecer de dignidad.

—Al menos ahora Gaara kun sabe ella es una mujer y no una niña— La joven dio un gran suspiro y miro por la ventana del automóvil mirando como la ciudad comenzaba a hacerse presente de nuevo. —Pero creo que a él no le agrado como usted trató a su protegida—

—Así trato a todas— Ninguna mujer se merecía un trato especial, y menos cuando él podía tenerlas sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Cierto— De nuevo la chica giró a verlo y le sonrió. — Así es Sasuke kun—

El moreno casi frena el automóvil al escuchar a esa chica decir por primera vez su nombre, era raro escuchar ese - _Sasuke kun_ \- sin venir de una voz melosa y de una chica pegándose a él, su corazón se sintió raro por solo escuchar su nombre - _¿por que?_ -

—Usted sí puede tener solo sexo sin mezclar esos sentimientos que todos llaman amor— Bueno, de nuevo lo estaba tratando de usted, pero al menos ya había podido escucharla llamarlo por su nombre. —Creo que por eso nos entendemos—

—¿Tu no sientes nada por mi?— Le costaba creer que una mujer no sintiera nada por un chico con el que tenía sexo varias veces, y menos si ese chico era él.

—No— Con una mirada dulce y una tierna sonrisa Hinata clavó su mirada en Sasuke —Solo me gusta tener sexo con usted, aunque admito me gustaría fueramos amigos— Hinata dejó salir un suspiro de resignación al decir eso —Pero Shino y Kiba kun dicen que no se puede ser amigo de alguien con quien te acuestas.— Algo en la voz de esa mujer le decía a Sasuke que esas palabras eran verdad, que ella solo lo usaba para pasar un rato y nada más.

Sin darse cuenta el moreno se había quedado estacionado a un lado de una de las calles cercanas a su casa, ahora solo podía ver como esa chica lo veía, y parecía totalmente sincera.

—Yo no creo en eso del amor Uchiha san— Hinata salió del auto y cerró la puerta suavemente para luego inclinarse y mirar por la ventana —Nos vemos mañana— Sonrió una última vez y se fue dejando a Sasuke solo en su automóvil.

* * *

Ese maldito último examen había sido el peor de toda su vida, sabía las respuestas pero su concentración estaba en cierta chica de ojos blancos y si última conversación.

"— _Yo no creo en eso del amor Uchiha san_ —"

- _¿Que estupida chica no creía en el amor?_ \- todas crecían con las películas de princesas deseando encontrar a su príncipe azul y casarse con él. Tadas prácticamente nacian con el deseo integrado de amar y ser amadas, eso que dijo la Hyūga debía ser una mentira.

De pronto Sasuke tomo su cara entre sus manos y se golpeo un poco mientras echaba algo de agua en su rostro gracias a una botella que sólo momentos antes había estado bebiendo. -¿Por qué diablos tengo que estar pensando en eso?- a él que más le daba si esa mujer creía o no en el amor, a él solo interesaba su cuerpo. —Solo su maldito cuerpo— Esta vez se dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a tomar de esa agua y clavaba su vista a la salida de esa escuela.

Durante todo el día se había encargado de solo ver a Hinata de reojo, ella parecía como todo los otros días, solo que esta vez su sonrisa era más radiante, mucho más linda. O al menos así era como él la veía ese día. Apenas cruzarón un saludo y un par de palabras, pero eso bastaba para que él estuviera en calma -¿Por que?- Se lo preguntaba sin encontrar una buena respuesta a su incógnita.

En la puerta de entrada acababa de llegar Hinata, parecía apurada y revisando la pantalla de su celular, giro a ver a todas direcciones y su vista se quedó fija en un punto mientras se sonrojaba.

Sasuke giró su vista al mismo lugar donde es que Hinata estaba viendo y se topó con un hombre algo mayor que ellos, de cabello plateado y un tapabocas oscuro, parecía tener una pequeña cicatriz en un ojo y estaba vestido con un traje blanco con detalles en negro. Él hombre le estaba sonriendo a Hinata y esta corría hasta su lado sin dudarlo un segundo.

—No sabía que Kakashi Sensei había regresado— Una voz masculina algo retirada de Sasuke lo hizo por alguna razón voltear, solo para ver a esos dos amigos de Hinata; Shino y Kiba que también veían en dirección de la chica y el hombre.

—¿Conocen a ese hombre?— Sin siquiera pensarlo, Sasuke se apresuró a preguntarles a esos dos chicos, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ellos.

—Claro que si— Kiba sonrió mientras señalaba a Hinata y el hombre —Ël le enseñó a Hinata todo lo que sabe— Y dicho eso, los 3 chicos vieron como Hinata subía al automóvil de ese hombre de cabellera plateada y se iban juntos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Al fin el capítulo 5, siempre tardo como 2 semanas en actualizar, pero bueno la verdad es que escribo los capítulos y los guardo, y luego ya solo los reviso para corregir errores [Que a veces con todo y eso se me van X.x], el capítulo lo iba a subir antes pero se me complicaron unas cosas y bueno... el chiste es que ya esta xD.

* * *

Ahora un par de aclaraciones para los que me dicen que por que ciertos detalles en la historia.

 **Aclaraciones** :

*Hinata **NO** esta enamorada de Sasuke, ni se está enamorando de él, pero es Hinata no puedo simplemente ponerla fría y distante, esa niña siempre es cortés, educada, dulce y amable...

*Kakashi aparece en escena, y él es nuestro sensei *cara pervertida* así que si, habrá KakaHina

*Y si, Sasuke ya se está enamorando de Hinata, pero él aún no lo sabe/ entiende xD

*Neji aparece más adelante en escena

*Gaara volverá a aparecer por que esto no es todo con nuestro pelirrojo.

*Ahora si quedan como 5-6 capitulos para terminar [O menos, ya ven que escribo mucho en un capítulo :(]

* * *

Y bueno ahora mis agradecimientos a quienes me escriben sus comentarios y se leen el FanFic *-*. Con cada comentario es como tomar un redbull para escribir y actualizar antes...

 ***Akime Maxwell**.- A Sasuke le falta ser aún más idiota, y espera a ver lo que pasa con este nuevo hombre en escena *cara pervertida*

* **Amanely-chan.** \- No me mates por que este capítulo tampoco fue tan _emocionante_ , pero prometo encender el ambiente ahora que llego nuestro sensei favorito...

* **R0MANA**.- Nuestro sexy primito aparecerá más adelante... *cara perver* . Gracias por decirme esos de los errores, en verdad trato de corregirlos todos, pero siempre se van uno que otro X.x, buscaré un beta o algo que me ayude...  
Y gracias por ser una lectora fantasma, pero mil gracias por dejarme un comentario y decirme que te parece la historia, eso siempre lo anima a uno a continuar.

 ***rcr.** \- Un sexy pelirrojo xD

 ***** **Nana**.- Ya sabes quien lo golpeó y por qué, pero aún falta más de este problemita con el pelirrojo.

 ***** **NataliaC21**.- Que bueno que te guste, y gracias por comentar, espero este capitulo te guste como los otros ;)

 ***** **Marys.** \- Gracias por comentar y leer, y bueno ya lo deje en la aclaración, Hinata no ama a Sasuke, ni se esta enamorando, pero es una chica amable :(, tranquila que Hinata le hará pasar malos ratos al Uchiha.

 ***hinatacris** .- Las locuras se multiplican en el siguiente capitulo, pero no garantizo todas las locuras sean sexys o buenas xD. Y ya saben quién golpeó a nuestro Uchiha, un pelirrojo sexy.

 ***Tsuki** .- Que bueno te guste como escribo *-*, aquí tienes la continuación y espero te guste igual. Mil gracias por comentar ;)

 ***** **sandy**.- Hace tiempo comenté que me gustaría escribir sobre Kakashi y Hinata, y bueno aunque él no es profesor ni fue el que golpeó a Sasuke, lo que se viene con ese triangulo amoroso es algo que tenia ganas de escribir, espero que te agradé lo que se viene, por el final de este capitulo puedes sospechar que papel tendrá nuestro cabello plateado aquí xD.

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO Y LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

.


	6. Un amigo para Noche Buena

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex /_ _Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ***** Un amigo para Noche Buena *****

* * *

- _¿Por que toda le gente hace tanto alboroto?_ \- Sasuke Uchiha caminaba por las calles de su ciudad natal mientras trataba de evitar a las cientos de personas que iban y venían en todas direcciones, Algunos traían grandes bolsas en sus manos, otros estaban riendo entre sí, y muchos más con el celular pegado al oído. Todo era un completo caos, calles llenas de gente y un ruido insoportable que era solo la mezcla de las voces de esas personas y los automóviles que parecían estaban en un desfile interminable sobre la carretera.

El moreno aceleró su paso para salir cuanto antes de ese ambiente, se maldecía el haber salido a la calle un día antes de noche buena, pero tampoco es como si pudiera estar solo en su departamento pensando todo el maldito día en esa Hyūga y sus fantasmas pasados.

Camino tan rápido como toda esa gente a su paso se lo permitía, aunque en realidad no le importaba empujar a uno que otro para abrirse paso, quería regresar de nuevo a su casa, o al lugar que fuera pero donde no estuvieran todas esas personas que solo lograban fastidiarlo.

Luego de un par de horas que le parecieron semanas al Uchiha, al fin llegó a su hogar. Hogar que por cierto estaba cubierto por fuera por unas series de luces de colores y algunos adornos navideños, nada nuevo que no fuera con la temporada y que los vecinos siempre se empleñaban en colocar.

Suspiro con fastidio al ver como cuando él salió de ese lugar no estaba esa gran corona navideña sobre su puerta, y ahora sí había un "hermoso" adorno navideño en su puerta.

Ignoro ese detalle y entró por fin a su departamento, esa pequeña salida a caminar le había surgido el efecto contrario al que él deseaba, ahora estaba enfadado y hostigado de ver y ser empujado por tanta gente.

Se tiró de espaldas al sillón de su pequeña sala y clavó su negra mirada al techo, ese día había sido todo un fastidio en realidad. Apenas por la mañana había recibido la llamada de sus padres, llamada que recibía cada fecha importante, y que era la única ocasión en al que podía escuchar sus voces, como cada año esta vez tampoco lo querían a su lado, en cambio solo le mandaría más dinero y una advertencia para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

—Vaya padres— Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la comodidad de ese sillón. —No solo ustedes lo extran— Una sensación de vacío y soledad se apoderó de él mientras intentaba borrar de su mente esos recuerdos que solo lograban atormentarlo y herirlo.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se puso de pie, no podia, ni debia permitirse caer de nuevo en el abismo de su pasado, no dejaría que el mismo dolor lo dañara de nuevo. Sacudió la cabeza y su mirada fue a dar por unos segundo a un pequeño vaso de color rojo que tenía sobre la mesa frente a ese sillón.

Concentró su atención en ese vaso y lo tomó entre sus manos para ver el interior. Adentro de ese recipiente estan solo algunos botones blancos que tomó entre sus manos sacándolos de ese vaso. Camino un poco y esta vez fue a dar hasta una de las ventanas de su departamento.

—¿Por qué diablos los guarde?— Esos botones eran los mismos que él mismo arrancó de la blusa de Hinata la primera vez que tuvo sexo con ella en ese mismo departamento, pero que después al verlos tirados sobre su piso se dispuso a juntar para luego tirar, solo que por alguna razón hasta ahora no había podido hacerlo.

Tomó todos esos botones entre su mano y abrió la ventana de su departamento, estaba en el séptimo piso, además de una increíble vista a la ciudad también tenía el lugar perfecto para tirar esa basura, pero algo le impedía a su brazo lanzarlos lejos, aunque lo quería no podía hacerlo. - _Maldición_ \- Se reto mentalmente para deshacerse de eso cuanto antes, y fue en ese momento que recordó a Hinata junto a ese hombre de cabello plateado.

 **FlashBack**

 _Sasuke giró su vista al mismo lugar donde es que Hinata estaba viendo y se topó con un hombre algo mayor que ellos, de cabello plateado y un tapabocas oscuro, parecía tener una pequeña cicatriz en un ojo y estaba vestido con un traje blanco con detalles en negro. Él hombre le estaba sonriendo a Hinata y esta corría hasta su lado sin dudarlo un segundo._

 _—No sabía que Kakashi Sensei había regresado— Una voz masculina algo retirada de Sasuke lo hizo por alguna razón voltear, solo para ver a esos dos amigos de Hinata; Shino y Kiba que también veían en dirección de la chica y el hombre._

 _—¿Conocen a ese hombre?— Sin siquiera pensarlo, Sasuke se apresuró a preguntarles a esos dos chicos, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ellos._

 _—Claro que si— Kiba sonrió mientras señalaba a Hinata y el hombre —Él le enseñó a Hinata todo lo que sabe— Y dicho eso, los 3 chicos vieron como Hinata subía al automóvil de ese hombre de cabellera plateada y se iban juntos._

 _—¿Como que le enseñó todo lo que sabe?— La negra mirada de Sasuke no podía apartarse de ese lugar por donde se había ido esa chica de ojos blancos._

 _—Sabes de qué hablo Uchiha— Kiba paso a un lado de Sasuke mientras Shino lo seguía. —Tú has disfrutado de las enseñanzas de Kakashi sensei a Hinata— Al final la mirada de Sasuke fue a dar esos dos chicos que ahora caminaban frente a él._

 _Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería , pero le costaba creer que una chica como Hinata se involucrará con un hombre mayor, pero le costaba aún más creer cómo es que esa chica sonreía al ver a ese hombre, como su sonrojo era dedicado a ese hombre, ese hombre que seguramente fue el primero en la vida de esa mujer._

 _Sin tener control de sus acciones, Sasuke apretó fuertemente los puños y caminó apresuradamente a su automóvil, lo puso en marcha y comenzó a tomar el camino por el cual vio que esa Hyūga se había ido antes, pero fue solo cosa de minutos para que se diera cuenta de que no sabía a dónde iba, entre tantos automóviles era casi imposible encontrar el de ese hombre, y no sabia a donde es que habían ido, así que solo se vio conduciendo sin sentido por algunos minutos._

 _—Maldita sea— Golpeo fuertemente el volante de su automóvil y se estacionó en el primer lugar que vio. Saco de su bolsa su celular y miro la pantalla de este, desde hace días que ya no lo apagaba o dejaba olvidado. -¿Donde estas Hyūga?-, aunque escribió el mensaje para enviarlo a Hinata, lo borro de inmediato y lanzó ese celular a la parte trasera de su automóvil. -¿Por que estoy molesto?- Ese sentimiento era nuevo para él, aunque era una mezcla de enojo con algo más, era algo que no había experimentado antes y que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo._

 _Una estúpida mujer lo estaba haciendo sentir algo nuevo que para nada le agradaba, quería solo golpear a alguien por su culpa, era una estúpida sensación que una estúpida chica le había provocado._

 ** _Fin FlashBack_**

Al recordar eso, la mano de Sasuke al final lo obedeció y logró lanzar esos botones por la ventana, lejos de él, aunque en el último momento sus dedos lograron evitar que uno de esos botones se fuera junto con los otros. Aunque deseaba tirarlos todos, no pudo hacerlo aún y con toda esa rabia y enojo que tenía, era algo que su mente no podía entender, pero necesitaba al menos conservar ese botón de Hinata - _¿por que?_ -.

La mirada del moreno se concentró en ese pequeño objeto entre sus dedos y luego alzó la mirada para ver el paisaje en su ventana, comenzaba a anochecer y sabia que aunque lo intentará no entendería lo que estaba pasando con él, lo mejor era solo no tratar de pensar y concentrar su atención en ese paisaje nocturno en el que comenzaba a caer pequeños copos de nieve, ese año la navidad vestiría de blanco toda la ciudad.

No supo por cuánto tiempo su mirada se quedó mirando la danza de esos copos de nieve al caer, pero solo pudo reaccionar al escuchar el sonido del timbre de su departamento, alguien llamaba a la puerta e interrumpia su tranquilidad.

Con fastidio guardo el botón que aún traían entre sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigió a abrir esa puerta.

—Uchiha san— En cuando abrió la puerta, los ojos de Sasuke se encontraron con los de Hinata que le sonreí al verlo.

—Hyūga— Hace poco estaba molesto con esa mujer, no sabía porque, pero estaba molesto y ahora que la miraba solo podía sentir un extraño hormigueo en su estómago.

—Feliz Navidad— Con timidez, la mujer le extendió una pequeña caja de regalo a Sasuke, era una cajita perfectamente envuelta en papel rojo y con un moño negro sobre ella. — Lo estuve llamando, pero nunca me respondía— El sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata se intensificó al ver que el hombre no tomaba su pequeño presente y solo tenia la mirada fija en ella.

—Pasa— Sasuke se hizo a un lado y le indico a la joven que pasará, cosa que la chica hizo al instante bajó la mirada del hombre.

—¿E-está solo?— No sabía si debía preguntar, pero le estaba poniendo nerviosa la mirada de ese hombre, siempre era de mirada intensa, pero esta vez podía sentir que quería traspasarla solo con verla.

El Uchiha no respondió a la chica y solo le arrebató de las manos esa caja de regalo, después de todo era para él y tenía el derecho a tomarlo. Siempre había recibido miles de regalos de las chicas que se hacían llamar sus fans, pero nunca ningún regalo le había despertado tanta ansiedad por abrirlo y ver lo que contenía.

Cuando al fin Sasuke abrió su regalo, se encontró con una pulsera negra tejida y de la cual colgaba un pequeño cuervo de plata.

—Espero le agrade — Hinata le sonrió mientras lo miraba. —Y-yo la hice— Bajo un poco la mirada por la vergüenza y se contuvo de no empezar a jugar con sus dedos. —H-he notado q-qué le g-gustan los cuervos— No era una fan de ese hombre, pero a simple vista se podía ver que le atraían los cuervos, ya fuera por su llavero en forma de cuervo, o esa calcomanía que le había pegado a su automóvil.

Con cuidado, el Uchiha saco la pulsera de la caja y la miró por un momento, nunca antes había usado nada que alguna chica le regalará, pero esta vez sintió la necesidad de usar esa cosa. Le extendió la pulsera a Hinata y le indico con la mirada que se la colocará.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Hinata tomo la pulsera y la comenzó a sujetar sobre la muñeca izquierda de Sasuke. Estaba feliz, ese chico había aceptado su regalo aún cuando sabía que siempre rechazaba todo lo que otras chicas le obsequiaban, de cierta forma el que ese chico aceptara esa pequeña pulsera la hacía sentir especial.

—U-uchiha san...— Cuando termino de sujetar la pulsera sobre la mano de Sasuke, Hinata llamó la atención del moreno. —¿P-pasará s-solo noche b-buena?— estaba tentando su buena suerte en ese momento, pero necesita saber si ese chico estaría disponible esos días, aunque no se atrevía a alzar la mirada para verlo, tal vez la correría si lo hacía, o algo peor.

—¿Por qué?— Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque esas fechas se suponía era para convivir con la familia, él siempre las pasaba solo, pero odiaba le tuvieran lastima por eso. —¿Quieres pasar noche buena conmigo?— El moreno se inclinó un poco hacia Hinata y junto sus labios en el oído de la joven para susurrar suavemente su pregunta.

—S-si— Si la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, la respuesta lo sorprendió aún más, se alejo un poco de la chica para poder verla mejor, era increíble que una chica como ella no estuviera con toda su familia en esas fechas, y que a cambio quisiera estar con él.

—¿Y tu familia?— No quería preguntar eso, pero cuando menos lo pensó, ya había preguntado.

—M-mi familia n-no está a-aquí— La Hyūga desvió la mirada al suelo y por un segundo Sasuke pudo ver un reflejo de dolor en la cara de esa chica. —Y S-shino y K-kiba kun e-están con s-sus f-familias— tímidamente la mirada de Hinata fue a dar a la negra mirada de Sasuke. —¿P-puedo quedarme c-con usted?—

Algo en el pecho de Sasuke se sintió raro al escuchar a esa chica y ver ese sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras su mirada se clavaba en la de él. - _¿Debía de correr a esa chica?_ \- Ninguna mujer había pasado más de una noche en su departamento, y ahora ella le pedía quedarse 2 días completos con él, pero por alguna extraña razón deseaba que se quedará, no podía correrla, ni lo quería.

—Como quieras— Quería decirle que sí, pero su orgullo sólo le permitió decir eso - _¿porque diablos no solo la corro?_ \- se dio media vuelta para evitar que ella mirara ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y se dejó caer de nuevo en ese sillón que antes le había servido de cama.

Hinata estaba feliz, al menos en esa noche buena y si tenía suerte en Navidad, no estaría sola. Aunque Kiba y Shino se habían ido con sus familias, ella aún tenía a Sasuke como un amigo más para compartir esas festividades, aunque Sasuke era diferente a Kiba y Shino, con él si podía tener sexo.

Aún con una sonrisa en los labios, la joven se quitó el grueso abrigo que llevaba y lo dejó sobre una de las sillas que estaban antes de entrar a la cocina, deshizo el nudo de su bufanda y tambien la dejo a un lado, para luego quitarse un abrigo más, pero este más delgado.

—¿Cuanta ropa usas?— Desde que comenzó a quitarse la primer prenda de ropa, la mirada de Sasuke no había perdido detalle de esa chica, y fue hasta ese momento que noto lo abultada que se veía con tanta ropa encima.

—Hace frío— Siempre tenía que soportar el frío por culpa de ese uniforme escolar que los obligaban a usar, pero cuando era libre de no usarlo, prefería abrigarse bien y la ropa holgada y gruesa nunca le habían molestado.

—¿Te molesta el frío?— El moreno se levantó de su lugar y caminó directo hacia la chica que ahora solo estaba cubierta por un pantalón azul de mezclilla y una camisa negra de manga larga y cuello alto.

—Un poco— Cuando termino de retirarse todas las prendas, estiro un poco su cuerpo y giró a ver al hombre que ahora estaba cada vez más cerca de ella y con la mirada fija en cierta parte de su anatomía, aunque Hinata no sabía si estaba mirando sus pechos o el dije en forma de corazón que llevaba puesto.

En cuanto Sasuke llegó hasta Hinata, sus manos fueron a dar a esas caderas femeninas que lo hipnotizaban cada vez que las veía moverse en la intimidad, sus labios llegaron hasta la comisura de los labios de la Hyūga y rozaron suavemente esa piel, sin completar ese beso, solo dedicándose a sentir ese leve roce de piel que hacía que Sasuke experimentará una corriente eléctrica por su espalda y su estómago se estremeciera, no entendía qué diablos le estaba pasando con esa mujer pero cada vez que estaba a su lado, cosas extrañas pasaban por su cuerpo.

—Uchiha san— el aliento de Hinata chocó contra sus labios, ella deseaba que completará ese beso, que no quedará solo en ese roce, aunque buscaba compañia para esas fechas navideñas, también deseaba volver a pasar un buen rato de sexo con ese chico que le podía brindar placer y compañia al mismo tiempo.

—Hinata — Antes de por fin unir sus labios a los de esa chica dijo su nombre en voz baja, esta vez no deseo llamarla por su apellido, quería decir su nombre antes de besarla, nunca antes había dicho el nombre de una chica antes de besarla, incluso muchas veces ni sabía el nombre de las chicas con las que estaba.

El beso que esta vez Sasuke le estaba dando a Hinata era diferente a las otras ocasiones, no era demandante, no buscaba introducirse en su boca y jugar con su lengua, parecía que solo quería sentir sus labios y su cercanía, era un beso que Hinata nunca había experimentado antes, tan calmado y suave, pero en vez de agradarle, algo en el interior de la chica la hizo alejarse de ese hombre y empujarlo levemente hacia atrás con sus manos.

Tal vez era por la temporada y el ambiente que se vivía en esos momentos, pero en definitiva ese hombre se estaba portando raro, no era el mismo con el que había estado antes, pero eso lo sintió desde que estuvo con él en ese auto, solo que esta vez era un poco más evidente.

Hinata sacudió un poco su cabeza para olvidar esos pensamientos y mejor se dedicó en volver a traer a ese Uchiha al que solo le importaba el sexo y nada más. Se acercó de nuevo al hombre y beso su cuello para luego bajar lentamente por su garganta y pecho hasta llegar a su intimidad, ahora estaba en cuclillas bajando el cierre de ese pantalón y metiendo su mano para sacara ese miembro masculino que quería encontrar.

Cuando Hinata se alejó de él no entendió por qué lo hacía, esta vez su beso no demandaba nada más que no fuera su contacto o cercanía, cualquier mujer moriría por recibir un beso así de él, y ella que era la afortunada simplemente lo alejaba. Pensó en decirle algo, por un segundo pensó en decirle que solo deseaba besarla, pero esa mujer se adelantó a sus palabras y ahora estaba con su miembro entre sus manos.

La mano de Hinata no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, ese hombre había sido agraciado por la naturaleza en todos los sentidos. Con solo la punta de su lengua Hinata acarició la punta de ese miembro masculino para saborealo, sus manos se encargaban de jugar con los dos bultos que colgaban bajo esa erección haciendo pequeños toques para provocar que estos se movieran a los lados y luego sujetándolos para hacer que subieran y bajaran.

A Hinata le impresionaba lo rápido que ese chico lograba una erección, aunque era joven y eso le facilitaba las cosas, siempre lograba volver a tener erecciones luego de tener un orgasmo, aunque tal vez por eso creía que le gustaba tener sexo con él, era difícil de agotar.

La lengua de la chica comenzó a recorrer esa erección saboreando cada parte de piel hasta llegar a su base y luego regresar a su punta, era como saborear una paleta, solo le interesaba humedecerlo con su saliva y recorrerlo por completo con su lengua. Esa erección lograba ponerse tan firme con sus caricias que por fin la sonrisa volvió a los labios de esa chica, el Uchiha de antes había regresado.

Lentamente Hinata dejó que el miembro erecto de Sasuke se introdujera en su boca, llegando hasta su garganta y luego dejándolo salir de la misma forma lenta que había entrado. Esta vez no dejó que su lengua o labios lo tocará, solo dejo que la tibieza en el interior de su boca envolviera esa erección que salía y entraba en ella pausadamente.

Sasuke podía sentir como esa humedad y calidez chocaban con su miembro sin tocarlo realmente, era una sensación demasiado placentera que lograban nublar su mente, solo podía bajar la mirada para ver a esa chica tan concentrada en su erección, se veía tan inocente, pero estaba logrando hacerlo sentir un placer muy excitante. " _—Tú has disfrutado de las enseñanzas de Kakashi sensei a Hinata—"_ De pronto las palabras que ese Inuzuka le había dicho antes llegaron hasta su mente, esa chica que ahora le estaba dando placer solo con su boca seguramente había estado antes con ese tipo de cabello blanco y lo que hacía con ese tipo, seguramente ahora se lo estaba haciendo también a él.

Con brusquedad las manos de Sasuke tomaron la cabeza de Hinata y la obligó a introducir más bruscamente su erección en su boca, esta vez las entradas y salidas de esa cavidad eran más rápidas y fuertes, no tardó mucho antes de que el moreno dejará salir su orgasmo en el interior de la boca de la chica mientras sentía como podía rozar su garganta con su erección.

Hinata se dejó caer hacias atrás mientras giraba su cabeza y dejaba salir todo ese líquido blanco que Sasuke había dejado salir dentro de su boca, tosió un poco para tratar de aclarar su garganta y hacer que esa sensación de malestar que el miembro de Sasuke le causó por entrar tan bruscamente en su garganta pasará.

—U-uchiha san— Su garganta aún le incomodaba un poco, pero trato de llamar a ese hombre, su actitud cambió de un segundo a otro, aunque esta vez sí era más parecido al Uchiha que conoció la primera vez que se acostó con él en ese mismo departamento.

—Dime algo Hyūga— La mano de Sasuke tomó por el brazo a Hinata y la obligó a ponerse de pie mientras la acorralaba entre una de las paredes de ese departamento —¿Solo a mi me llamas por mi apellido?— Con una de sus manos, el moreno levantó la blusa de Hinata hasta dejar al descubierto sus senos y luego bajar su sostén de color negro para ver sin ningún estorbo de por medio esos grandes pechos que lo excitaban —¿Solo conmigo eres tan educada?— Los labios del Uchiha comenzaron a devorar esos pezones femeninos que con solo el roce de su lengua se habían excitado.

—Y-yo...—La mujer tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no dejar salir un grito de placer al sentir como el moreno mordía levemente sus pechos y comenzaba a rozar su intimidad sobre su pantalón. —...S-siempre he s-sido a-así— La mirada de Hinata fue a dar a esa cabellera negra que ahora dejaba su pecho y bajaba hasta su pantalón para comenzar a desabrocharlo y bajarlo con todo y esa pantaleta de encaje negro que llevaba puesta.

—¿Siempre?— Sasuke retiró por completo el pantalón y pantaleta de Hinata mientras sentía como está apoyaba sus manos en sus hombros para evitar caer al suelo. —¿Con ese hombre de cabellos plateados eres igual?— El rostro del moreno se centró en la intimidad de esa mujer, esa intimidad que nunca antes se había tomado la molestia de prestarle la atención debida.

—H-habla de...— Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de esa chica al escuchar esa pregunta, no sabía cómo él podía saber de su sensei, y por qué es que a él le interesaba, pero antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, pudo sentir como la lengua de ese moreno rozaba su intimidad y se introducia levemente en ella. —...Kakashi sensei— Dejó salir el nombre de su maestro casi como un orgasmo al sentir al Uchiha en su intimidad, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo es que su voz salió de sus labios, pero el hombre frente a ella si lo noto.

—No digas su nombre— Una fuerte oleada de rabia se apoderó de Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre salir de labios de esa chica mientras era él quien estaba con ella. —No, cuando estés conmigo— levantó una de las piernas de la Hyūga hasta la altura de su cintura e introdujo su erección en la intimidad de esa chica con una sola embestida. —Grita mi nombre— comenzó a salir y entrar en ella de forma rápida y fuerte haciendo que la espalda de la chica golpeará contra la pared y sus manos se aferraran a su espalda. —Solo, grita mi nombre— Sasuke oculto su rostro en el cuello de Hinata mientras hacía que sus embestidas fueran lo más profundo posible, una de sus manos aún tenía sostenida la pierna de esa chica sobre su cadera, y la otra sobre su cintura para luego subir hasta su nuca y enredarse entre sus cabellos.

Aunque la mente de Hinata se nublaba un poco por el placer que ese chico podía darle, ahora entendía un poco mejor lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese hombre. Sonrió un poco y se aferró más fuertemente a la espalda de ese Uchiha, por un momento creyó que algo malo estaba pasando, pero ahora podía entender que el gran Sasuke Uchiha solo tenía el orgullo herido. Era un chico que estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres gritaran su nombre al llegar al orgasmo, un chico al que le gustaba ser el primero o al menos ser la prioridad con las chicas, descubrir eso de Sasuke hizo que algo en el interior de Hinata se sintiera mejor, comenzaba a creer que cosas extrañas le pasaban al Uchiha, pero ahora entendía que todo era simple vanidad y orgullo de hombre.

—Sasuke kun— Susurro al oído del chico mientras pasaba su lengua por su lóbulo y luego lo mordia levemente. —Sasuke kun— Si lo que quería era escuchar su nombre, ella se lo gritaría cuantas veces fueran, si eso lo excitaba le cumpliría su deseo. —¡S-sasuke kun!— Esta vez gritó su nombre más fuerte mientras llegaba a un orgasmo y clavaba sus uñas en la amplia espalda masculina.

Al fin esa mujer gritaba su nombre, solo su nombre salió de esos labios al estar embistiendola, en ese momento por la mente de esa chica solo existía él, nadie más que él, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se apoderó de Sasuke.

El moreno dejó libre la pierna de Hinata y salió de ella para luego girarla y hacer que el rostro y pechos de la chica se pegaran a esa esa pared donde antes había estado su espalda, hizo a un lado el largo cabello negro de la Hyūga y beso esa nuca que se estremecia al contacto con su piel.

La erección de Sasuke ahora solo estaba rozando el trasero de esa chica, dejándola sentir la firmeza que poseía sin llegar a introducirse en ella de nuevo. El moreno prefería besar esa nuca y cuello mientras sus manos se enfocan en sentir y masajear esos pechos, era sumamente excitante sentir la suavidad de esos senos al ser apretados y masajeados por sus manos, sus pezones aún se endurecian al ser levemente presionados y estrujados.

La voz que esa mujer era capaz de dejar salir de su boca solo lograba excitar más al Uchiha, parecia que no le importaba ser escuchada por algún vecino, pero a él tampoco le importaba escucharla jadear de placer al ceder ante sus caricias.

Cuando Sasuke trató de introducirse de nuevo en Hinata esta se lo impidió y a cambio comenzó a bajar hasta arrodillarse en el suelo solo apoyándose sobre sus manos, miró de reojo al moreno y le indico que la siguiera al suelo mientras ella se extendía por completo y dejaba que sus pechos chocaran contra ese suelo que pese a la calefacción del lugar estaba frío al contacto. Llevo sus manos más arriba de su cabeza y dejó su cuerpo completamente extendido sobre ese frío suelo, junto sus rodillas y cruzó sus tobillos mientras alzaba levemente sus pies del suelo.

—A-ahora s-si...— Con ese sonrojo que no podía evitar tener, Hinata giró a ver al Uchiha —...Sasuke kun—

Esa chica siempre tenía el sexo que ella quería tener, él solo la había estado obedeciendo y cediendo ante sus deseos desde el inicio, pero no era algo que él pudiera evitar de todas formas. Paso sus piernas alrededor de la mujer y se apoyó con sus rodillas en el suelo mientras tomaba con sus manos la cadera de esa chica y se introducía en ella lentamente, en esa posición se sentía más estrecha que antes, podía sentirla de forma diferente, podía ver como esos glúteos femeninos se movían al compás de sus embestidas y como ella trataba de no gritar de placer mientras sus tobillos lograban tocar levemente la espalda masculina con cada embestida recibida.

Sasuke trato de hacer sus embestidas lentas mientras acariciaba esos glúteos que rebotaban sin control, pero le era difícil contenerse ante las contracciones que comenzaba a sentir en el interior de esa mujer, estaba llegando a un orgasmo y no tuvo más remedio que sujetar firmemente esas caderas de la Hyūga y embestirla más rápidamente, Hinata arqueo su espalda hacia atrás apoyando de nueva cuenta sus manos en ese suelo y dejando que sus pechos subieran y bajaran por la fuerza con la que ahora Sasuke la estaba embistiendo.

—Sasuke kun...— Aunque el aire había abandonado un poco los pulmones de la chica, no estaba tartamudeando al llamar a ese hombre. —... más fuerte, Sasuke kun— La antes timida e inocente mirada blanca de esa chica ahora estaba llena de lujuria y placer, o al menos así logró verla Sasuke cuando lo llamaba por su nombre y le pedía más placer del que le estaba dando.

Cuando la escuchó, las embestidas del moreno se detuvieron un segundo, pero casi de inmediato volvió a tomar su ritmo, pero ahora cumpliendo los deseos de esa mujer dejó caer su peso al frente y apoyo también él las manos sobre el suelo para empujar más adentro de esa Hyūga su erección, salía casi por completo de ella para luego volver a entrar tan profundo como pudiera y con la fuerza que su cadera le permitiera.

Con cada embestida el interior de Hinata se contraia un poco, no pudo soportar mucho tiempo antes de llegar a su éxtasis y presionar más fuertemente el miembro de Sasuke en su interior, había llegado a su orgasmo y el nombre de ese Uchiha sonó por todo el departamento en voz de esa mujer.

Con algo de dificultad por las contracciones que esa chica tenía en su interior, Sasuke salió por una última vez de Hinata y volvió a entrar dejando salir todo su orgasmo dentro de ella y tumbandose sobre la espalda de la chica haciéndola que apoyará de nueva cuenta todo su cuerpo sobre el suelo mientras él estaba sobre ella.

La respiración de ambos era acelerada, ambos tratando de respirar normalmente de nuevo, pero sin conseguirlo por completo. Sasuke retiró un mechón de cabello de Hinata para poder ver ese rostro sonrojado de la chica que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba agitadamente.

—Hinata— llamó a la joven mientras aún seguía dentro de ella. —Siempre grita mi nombre— Dejo salir una sonrisa mientras miraba como los ojos de esa mujer se abrían ampliamente y se clavaban en sus ojos negros. Dejó salir su miembro de la intimidad de la Hyūga y se giró un poco para tirarse a un lado de la mujer y ver al techo.

Sasuke aún traía puesta su camisa y sus pantalones, esa mujer solo se dedico a liberar su miembro y dejar su demás ropa. Trato de controlar su respiración mientras veía de reojo como Hinata se deshacía por completo de esa blusa y sostén negros que él tampoco se había molestado en quitar y los tiraba a un lado.

Cuando el cuerpo de Hinata quedo completamente desnudo, se deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke dejando pequeños besos sobre su ropa hasta llegar a su cuello y comenzar a succionar un poco esa piel que tenía un sabor excitante para la mujer.

Con destreza las manos de Hinata desabotonaron la camisa que el moreno llevaba puesta y coló sus manos hasta esa piel masculina sintiendo ese perfecto pecho trabajado por el ejercicio, delineo con sus dedos esos pectorales y pezones endurecidos por la excitación y dejó el cuello del hombre para bajar hasta esos pezones que había descubierto antes, exitaban tanto al Uchiha.

Con su lengua se concentró en uno de ellos mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a presionar el otro como si de un botón se tratará, hundia su dedo en el para luego liberarlo y volver a hacerlo de nuevo. Sus dientes sujetaban uno de esos pezones y mordían a la vez que sus caderas se acercaban más a la nueva erección del moreno.

Suaves jadeos salían de los labios de Sasuke mientras sentía a la chica sobre él, cada vez que mordía sus pezones una fuerte corriente eléctrica le atravesaba la espalda y no podía evitar excitarse de nuevo.

La mujer dejó los pezones del chico y bajo más para poder tirar de los pantalones de ese hombre y sacarlos por completo junto a sus boxers. Quería tenerlo completamente desnudo ante ella, quería poder ver esa figura masculina excitada solo por ella y sus caricias.

Cuando al fin logró su objetivo y Sasuke estaba completamente desnudo y tirado sobre el suelo, Hinata comenzó a subir lentamente desde los pies del chico hasta su intimidad, la mujer se movía con la habilidad de un felino que acecha su presa, sin retirar su mirada de los ojos del moreno y sabiendo perfectamente donde colocar sus manos para llegar hasta él.

Cuando llegó a la erección de Sasuke, Hinata dejó que sus senos acariciaran ese miembro de forma suave, dejándolo colarse en medio de ambos senos y sintiendo el roce de piel con piel.

—Sasuke kun— Llamó al hombre mientras seguía dejando que sus senos acariciaran la erección masculina y ella se apoyaba en el suelo con ambas manos. —T-también...— Miró a los ojos a Sasuke mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y dejaba caer un poco más su peso y senos sobre la erección del moreno haciéndola inclinarse hacia el frente y tocando parte del estómago del Uchiha. —...Grite mi nombre— Esta vez la chica se ayudó de sus manos para presionar sus senos sobre la erección de Sasuke y seguir su vaivén.

Sasuke no podía retirar la mirada de esa mujer, aunque tratará de evitarlo, le calentaba de sobremanera verla hacer eso con su erección mientras lo miraba a los ojos, algo dentro de él se prendia solo con eso. Nunca había dicho el nombre de ninguna mujer al llegar a un orgasmo, simplemente por que ninguna valía la pena nombrar o siquiera recordar, pero si esa chica que ahora estaba jugando con su erección entre sus senos se lo pedía, lo haría, gritaría su nombre siempre que llegará al orgasmo.

Los pezones de Hinata rozaban parte de la piel de Sasuke mientras presionaba sus senos contra su erección y recorría su miembro por completo con esos enormes pechos. Ese roce contra su erección era sumamente suave, a diferencia de entrar en su intimidad, este roce era más suave y seco pero tan excitante que podía sentir como una leve palpitación se apoderaba de él y su miembro —Hinata— dijo el nombre de la chica antes de llegar a un orgasmo y liberar todo ese líquido blanco que salía de él sobre los senos y parte del rostro de la mujer.

Sin esperar mucho, Hinata dejó la erección de Sasuke y subió hasta sus labios sin besarlos, solo dejando su aliento chocara contra él mientras dejaba caer sus caderas en el miembro de Sasuke, conociendolo no tardaría mucho en exitarse de nuevo y ella quería sentirlo otra vez en su interior.

El pecho de Hinata estaba cubierto por su propio fluido, y aún así lo hacía calentarse de nuevo, su cálido aliento chocando contra sus labios solo lograba hacerlo querer sentir más de esa mujer, una nueva erección se apoderaba de Sasuke mientras sus manos buscaban las caderas femeninas y ese trasero para pegarlo a su miembro de un solo golpe de nuevo.

* * *

—Me da 6 rollos de canela por favor— Hinata señalaba los bizcochos dentro de una vitrina mientras una mujer mayor le sonreía y comenzaba a sacarlos para acomodarlos en una caja de cartón. —¿Le gustan los rollos de canela Uchiha san?— Giro a ver al chico que estaba parado a su lado solo mirándola sin decir una palabra.

—¿De nuevo con eso de Uchiha san?— Sasuke clavó su mirada en la chica mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos y veía como la mujer de antes le entregaba la caja con los rollos de canela a Hinata

—L-lo siento— La Hyūga tomó la caja que le daba la mujer y le sonrío tímidamente mientras le daba el dinero por su compra y luego se giraba al Uchiha. —E-es la costumbre— El sonrojo típico de la cara de esa chica ya está presente mientras miraba tímidamente a Sasuke.

—No me gustan esas cosas— El moreno se giró para comenzar a caminar y darle la espalda a esa chica que lo hacía sonreír al verla sonrojarse de esa manera por algo tan tonto como llamarlo por su nombre.

Los pasos de Sasuke aunque lentos lo hacían avanzar más rápido que las piernas de Hinata, lo que hizo que ésta corriera un poco para darle alcance y así poder ponerse a su lado, estaba acostumbrada a caminar junto a dos chicos, así que eso era como una práctica diaria de caminata para ella.

Para Sasuke era cómodo caminar al lado de una chica que no hacía intentos por acercarse a él o incluso llamar su atención, la chica que ahora iba a su lado estaba más interesada en comer discretamente uno de esos rollos de canela que acaba de comprar mientras miraba las grandes vitrinas de las tiendas con sus ofertas navideñas y adornos coloridos. Pero aunque esa mujer no buscaba su atención, él en verdad quería que ella sí se acercará a él y se acomodará a su lado, de seguro era un castigo que estaba pagando, siempre rechazo a toda mujer por acercarse a él de más y ahora que quería a una cerca, esta parecía no importarle.

—Uchiha sa...— Antes de terminar de hablar, Hinata miró al hombre que tenía al lado y pasó un poco de saliva antes de continuar. —S-Sasuke kun— Le sonrió al hombre que parecía relajar la cara al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre y luego le señaló a una de las tiendas que estaban cercanas a ellos. —¿Podemos ir allí?— La voz de esa mujer parecía ser la de una niña que suplica a su padre por algo que deseaba.

La mirada del moreno fue a dar al lugar que la chica señalaba y vio que era una tienda de helados.

—Está nevando y tu quieres comer un helado — Era sorprendente cómo a pesar de traer capa sobre capa de ropa y algo de nieve acumulada sobre su cabello aún quería ir y comer algo frío.

—¿Por favor?— Se acercó más al Uchiha y juntó sus manos a manera de súplica mientras dejaba que su blanca mirada se perdiera en la negra de ese chico. Al menos esa técnica nunca le había fallado, ni el mismo Shino podia negarle algo cuando ella se ponía así.

—Esta bien— Ceder ante una mujer - _¿Que diablos me está pasando?_ \- revolvió un poco su cabello mientras veía como la chica ya había comenzado a correr hasta llegar a esa tienda de helados - _Tonta Hyūga_ \- curvó levemente sus labios en una sonrisa y caminó hasta la mujer.

Al llegar con ella, esta ya había pedido un helado de tripe chocolate y cubierta de fresa. Cuando el encargado de esa tienda se lo dio, esta lo tomo suavemente y comenzó a comerlo enseguida, pasando su lengua por esa cubierta de fresa y llevandosela a la boca para luego sonreírle al hombre que le había comprado dicho helado.

Era el día de noche buena, y Sasuke ya había recibido un regalo que no esperaba pero que le agrado bastante, ver la sonrisa de esa chica hizo que su corazón se acelerará y no pudiera evitar sonrojarse levemente por ella. Era algo extraño, pero cada vez le estaba gustando más estar al lado de esa mujer , y no era solo para tener sexo, incluso ahora podría pasarse toda la noche si era necesario viéndola sonreír sin siquiera necesitar tocarla.

—¿Quiere helado Sasuke kun?— Los pensamientos del moreno se vieron interrumpidos cuando la chica acercó el helado hasta él y le ofreció un poco.

—No me gusta el helado— Tener esos pensamientos no eran propios de él, debía de reaccionar cuanto antes.

—No le gusta nada— Con una leve cara de puchero Hinata siguió su camino de nuevo a casa del Uchiha mientras volvía a saborear su helado.

—Solo, no me gusta lo dulce— Se puso a lado de la chica y la miró de reojo mientras reía un poco por verla molesta con él por no comer lo que le ofrecía.

—Por eso está amargado— eso fue un susurro para ella y su helado, pero Sasuke logro escucharla igual.

—No estoy amargado— El Uchiha se puso frente a la chica impidiendo que siguiera caminando y se inclinó hacia ella besándola suavemente en los labios y llevandose un poco de ese helado que la Hyūga apenas acababa de probar —Pero me gusta este sabor— Sonrio y paso su lengua por sus labios saboreando el frío y dulce sabor del helado de chocolate.

—No haga eso— La mirada de Hinata se torno fría para sasuke, esta vez ya no estaba sonriendo y parecía más seria de lo normal, incluso su sonrojo había desaparecido. —Eso solo lo hacen las parejas— Giró levemente su mirada y vio cómo algunas parejas de enamorados comenzaron a caminar por las calles en espera de la llegada de noche buena. —Además es tan cliché— Volvió a pasar la lengua por su helado y de nuevo camino rumbo al departamento del Uchiha.

Sasuke no sabía si eso podía ser bueno o malo, pero esa chica con la que le comenzaba a gustar estar cerca parecía que no quería rebasar una línea imaginaria que separaba la amistad de algo más. - _¿Yo quiero pasar esa línea?_ \- Mientras miraba la espalda de esa chica al alejarse, él mismo se preguntó qué es lo que en verdad quería con esa mujer - _¿Sexo?, ¿Amistad?_ \- ni él mismo podía responder a eso.

Y pensar que fue ella misma la que le insistió que salieran de su departamento antes de navidad, según ella era solo para caminar un poco entre la nieve, pero al parecer solo quería comprar esas cosas llenas de azúcar, y la pastilla anticonceptiva que se vio obligada a tomar por no usar condón de nuevo, estando con ella siempre olvidaba usar ese maldito preservativo, o tal vez solo _¿no quería usarlo?_.

El moreno dejó salir un suspiro de resignación ante la falta de respuestas a sus preguntas y camino para alcanzar a esa mujer que lo había dejado atrás, nunca podría entender a las mujeres aunque lo intentará.

Cuando al fin había llegado al lado de esa mujer esta lo ignoró por completo y solo se dedicó a caminar, al menos hasta que el nombre de la chica fue dicho en voz alta obligándola a ella y a Sasuke a girar para ver quien la llamaba.

—Que bueno verte aquí Hinata chan— El mismo hombre de cabellera plateada y tapabocas negro de antes estaba ahora caminando hasta llegar frente a ellos y sonreirles —Creí que no te vería esta navidad— Con una de sus manos el hombre acarició suavemente una de las mejillas de la chica mientras esta se sonrojaba violentamente.

—K-kakashi S-sensei— Con una sonrisa la mujer miró al hombre frente a ella.

—Feliz Navidad Hinata chan— El hombre se inclinó hasta ella y bajo el tapabocas que le cubría el rostro para dejar descubiertos sus labios y acercarlos a los de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una mano se interpuso en su camino y lo obligó a retroceder.

—¿Que diablos crees que haces?— La fría e intimidante mirada del Uchiha se clavó en ese hombre mientras tomaba a Hinata por el brazo y la empujaba levemente hacia atrás para ponerse entre ella y ese hombre.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Capitulo 6 online xD, esta vez volví a lo explícito que les había quedado a deber en el capítulo pasado, espero sea de su agrado y disfrutarán la lectura, en verdad traté de corregir todos los errores para que no afectará su lectura, pero ya saben siempre se me va algo X.x, perdón por eso.

* * *

Y como me gusto esto de las aclaraciones aquí van unas nuevas xD

*Este capítulo aún fue sin Kakashi sensei, por que viene con todo en el siguiente *-*

*Dedique un poco este capítulo a Sasuke para que se enamore más de Hinata, lo haré **_SUFRIR_** mucho en los siguientes capítulos y quería darle un poco de "alegría/amor" antes de joderlo xD [Soy malvada]

*En la trama viene algo muy hardcore para Hinata, donde revelaré parte de su historia y presente.

*Neji aparece en el capítulo 7

*Y para las que puedan preguntar: Hinata aún no se enamora del Uchiha, solo quiere tener un amigo más... Tengo a Sasuke en la friendzone aún xD

* * *

Claro que no podía dejar pasar los hermosos comentarios que se toman la molestia de mandarme, todos los días abro la pagina para ver que me escriben y actualizar antes *_*.

 ***coni06**.- Soy malvada por dos razones:  
1.- No metí el KakaHina en este capitulo y solo te deje con las ganas xD  
2.- Solo hago que Sasuke se enamore más para joderlo después.  
Espero te gustará la continuación y espera lo que sigue te prometo un KakaHina muy perver y un SasuHina muy intenso( ´౪` )

 ***dagorfly**.- Espero este lemon cumpla con las expectativas de ser suculento de nuevo (´• ω •`), y te debo el KakaHina para el capítulo 7

 ***esther82**.- Ok, muchas preguntas juntas (O.O), pero aquí voy:  
 _Ahora hinata no siente nada por sasuke, pero en un futuro lo hará?_  
Es un FanFic SasuHina, claro que sentirá algo por el Uchiha  
 _Se llegara a enamorar de sasuke?_  
Tanto como enamorar... Pues tal vez aunque no será fácil (｡╯3╰｡)  
 _Que pasó para que hinata no crea en el amor?_  
Esa duda ya será respondida pronto ;)  
 _Hinata se acostará con Kakashi?_  
(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) Pues... ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)  
 _Sasuke se pondrá celoso y se molestara._  
Si, y mucho ...  
Espero haber respondido a tus dudas xD, y mil gracias por siempre esperar mis actualizaciones ;)

 ***R0MANA** .- Eres igual que yo xD, también me encanta shippear a Hinata con todo y todos (*¯ ³¯*) , aunque mi favorito siempre ha sido Sasuke y Gaara...  
Ahora bien, claro que este es un fanfic Sasuhina, solo que quiero hacer sufrir a Sasuke y no tendrá tan fácilmente el amor y corazoncito de Hinata, antes tendrá que sufrir.  
Y bueno me gusta escribir saliendo un poco de clichés, así que trato de crear tramas poco predecibles, al menos logré que fallaras con tus predicciones pasadas xD.  
Y aunque no haga falta agradecer... Mil gracias por leer mis historias viejas y olvidadas (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

 ***Akime Maxwell**.- Espero que el capitulo no te decepcionará por que no metí aún el KakaHina, pero te prometo que el capítulo 7 estará lleno de Kakashi (o˘◡˘o)

 ***Amanely-chan.** \- Te prometo escribir un OneShot KakaHina y ver como me va con esa pareja para luego escribir un fic largo xD. Espero que te gustara el capitulo 6 donde aún no meto a Kakashi xD, pero que sirve para el capítulo 7 donde ya se viene con todo (✧ω✧)

 ***hinatacris.** \- Sasuke no va a sentir feo...Lo que le sigue (╥﹏╥), por eso quise darle un poco de "alegría" ahora y joderlo después xD. Va a sufrir el Uchiha.

 ***Safamantica**.- (￣︶￣)  
 _abra escenas de lo que enseño o sólo mención?_  
( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) Un sensei siempre es explícito en sus enseñanzas ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) ¿Crees que yo no trataré de plasmar las enseñanzas de Kakashi Sensei a Hinata?.  
Sasuke pasó de ser un "muñeco inflable" a un posible amigo... Pero sigue siendo solo para pasar el rato como dices xD, veamos cómo logra pasar de ser solo eso. Espero que este capítulo te gustará ;)

 ***** **Marys**.- Descansa tu alma que Hinata no cederá tan fácil ante Sasuke, al Uchiha le costará tener el corazón de esa Hyuuga. Y como advertencia te diré que en el próximo capitulo si habrá KakaHina xD

 ***** **Guest (1).** -  
 _Asi que Neji va a parecer ¿sera igual de pervertido que Hina?_  
Si y No xD, Neji será una parte importante en la historia de Hinata y su pasado, pero ya lo sabrás después ;)

Gracias por leer y comentar ;), y solo espera a ver cómo es que volverá Gaara a esta trama y como estallan los celos en Sasuke

 ***** **NataliaC21**.- ¿Qué tal un trio Kakashi/ Hinata/ Sasuke ? ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°), aunque es seguro que el Uchiha no aceptaría eso (︶︹︺), solo nos queda cada uno por separado y que la que siempre gane sea Hinata ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)... Gracias por leer y comentar xD, espero la historia te siga gustando ;)

 ***** **Yumeko-san.** \- Siempre trato de actualizar a la semana o máximo 2 semanas, así que prometo no abandonar esto ;). Y si, Sasuke va a sufrir mucho ahora, ya disfruto y ahora le toca sufrir xD

 ***** **Tsuki.** \- Que bueno que te gustará le giro en la trama, se viene uno muy fuerte que espero igual te guste ;)

 ***** **Nana**.- Lo que le ha pasado a Sasuke no es nada, se vienen cosas peores para él (；ω；)  
 ***** **Clau**.- Sasuke no solo estará molesto, pero se merece lo mal que le esta por ir...

 ***** **andrea**.- Aqui tienes la continuación, espero te guste ;)

 ***** **sandy**.- Prepará esa mosca con un poco de sal, limón y picante por que se viene lo explicito entre Kakashi y Hinata en el siguiente capitulo. Veremos cómo ese sensei educó a nuestra Hinata en el arte del sexo ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 ***** **Guest (2)**.- Se viene mucho lemon KakaHina y celos de Sasuke, pero no solo eso nuestro triángulo amoroso se puede volver cuadrado y hasta pentágono xD, espera a ver lo que sucede. (Y no es una orgía... _¿o tal vez si?_ )  
 ***** **Guest (3)**.- Escribiré un One-Shot KakaHina a ver como me va y luego veré si escribo más de la pareja ;), por ahora muchas gracias por leer y comentar en el fic, espero te siga gustando como va la trama..

 ***Mangelot Farid.** \- ◕‿◕ Paz y chocolate para ti también, y aunque me dejaste review en el capítulo uno y no en el 5, igual te saludo en este capítulo y gracias por decir que la historia esta buena, espero te siga gustando ;)

 ***** **Jazyki**.- ꈍ .̮ ꈍ ahora me siento culpable por tu desvelada, pero eso te pasa por no seguirme antes ...(?), Mil gracias por leer la historia y comentarme, yo soy la que doy gracias a Kamisama por tener una lectora más en este fanfic (シ_ _)シ, espero todo fuera bien en el hospital y ojala a tus amigas les guste tanto el fin como a ti, te mando un beso por tanto amor...(´⌣`ʃƪ)

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	7. Sensei

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto /Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex /_ _Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ***** Sensei *****

* * *

Sasuke pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios de ese hombre antes de colocarse de nuevo ese tapabocas y clavar su mirada en él.

—¿Eres el novio de Hinata chan?— Aunque solo los ojos de ese hombre podían verse, Sasuke podría apostar que se estaba riendo al hacer esa pregunta.

—Eso no te importa— Por la mente del Uchiha también pasaba el pensamiento de que eso a él tampoco debía de importarle - _¿Por que se interpuso entre Hinata y ese tipo?_ \- la realidad era que su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente y cuando menos lo pensó había alejado a la mujer de ese tipo que intentó besarla.

—Ya veo— El hombre metió una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos del abrigo negro que llevaba puesto y sacó una pequeña caja de regalo que extendió hacia Hinata. —Tu regalo Hinata chan— Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron en lo que parecía estar sonriendo, o al menos eso parecía en la mente de Sasuke que no entendía que podría estar pasando en al cara de ese hombre.

—G-gracias K-kakashi sensei— La mano de Hinata pasó al lado de Sasuke para luego ver como la chica pasa por completo a su lado y tomaba el regalo que el tipo de cabello plateado le estaba dando.

Las mejillas de la Hyūga estaban encendidas con un fuerte sonrojo y su mirada fija en ese regalo que apenas y se atrevía a tomar con una de sus manos, al parecer a esa mujer se le había olvidado que detrás de ella estaba Uchiha Sasuke mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Perdón por no poder estar contigo esta navidad— Con delicadeza el hombre acomodo un poco el cabello de la chica para luego delinear su rostro con uno de sus dedos. —Pero gracias por mi regalo— Con uno de sus dedos tocó suavemente los labios de la mujer —Me gusto bastante—

- _¿Que diablos estaba pasando?, ¿Cuando él se_ _volvió_ _invisible?_ \- Lo que estaba pasando frente a Sasuke era algo irreal, esa mujer estaba prestando atención a otro hombre cuando él estaba ahí, pero además ese tipo la estaba tocando y ella se veía... _feliz_.

Las manos de Sasuke ya se habían formado en un puño que lograba tensarse cada vez más al ver eso, una fuerte oleada de rabia recorrió el cuerpo del moreno haciéndolo olvidar el frío que estaba en el ambiente, ya antes había sentido eso al verla irse con ese mismo tipo, pero esta vez podría multiplicar esa sensación al triple.

Quería golpear a ese tipo y alejarlo de Hinata, pero - _¿por qué?_ \- muchas veces antes había visto a las chicas con las que se acostaba coquetearle a otro hombre frente a él y poco menos que nada era lo que le importaba, pero ahora solo quería partirle la cara y el alma de ser posible a ese tal Kakashi.

—Te llamaré pronto— Con un movimiento de su mano, el hombre de cabellos plateados revolvió un poco el cabello de Hinata para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la que ambos morenos estaban.

El Uchiha podía ver como la mirada de Hinata no perdía de vista a Kakashi hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista para luego fijar su mirada en ese regalo que ahora tenía fuertemente sujeto entre su mano y acercaba a su pecho dejando salir una idiota sonrisa de sus labios.

Inconscientemente el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a caminar alejándose de Hinata sin siquiera hablarle o voltear a mirarla.

—Sasuke kun— Al verlo alejarse Hinata reaccionó y guardo su regalo en su bolso para tratar de darle alcance al Uchiha que caminaba más rápido que ella. —Sasuke kun— Aunque lo llamaba este no bajaba la velocidad de sus pasos o giraba a verla.

Al ver que caminando sería imposible darle alcance a ese hombre, Hinata tomó con fuerza el helado que aún traía entre sus manos y que estaba por terminarse para comenzar a correr hasta darle alcance al moreno y ponerse a su lado tomando parte de la manga del abrigo del Uchiha y recuperando un poco la respiración.

—N-no camine tan r-rápido— alzó la mirada para ver la cara de Sasuke cuando este al fin se detuvo ante su toque, pero solo pudo ver como él mantenía su vista fija al frente sin girar a verla.

—Vete sola— Con brusquedad Sasuke retiró la mano que Hinata tenía sobre él y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, solo que esta vez en una dirección diferente a la que era su departamento, dejando atrás a una Hinata que no entendía lo que estaba pasando con él.

* * *

Necesitaba alejarse lo más posible de esa mujer, pero sus pasos solo le habían permitido regresar al lugar donde antes esa chica le había dedicado una de sus sonrisas. Sasuke de nuevo estaba frente a ese puesto de helados que ahora estaba cerrando sus puertas, era nochebuena y todos los negocios estaban cerrando antes para poder ir con sus familias, apenas unas cuantas tiendas seguian abiertas y las calles comenzaban a quedarse solas de personas, en cambio algunas parejas se hacían presentes mientras demostraban su amor con besos y sonrisas entre ellos.

Con pesadez Sasuke guió sus pasos a uno de los bancos que estaban en ese lugar y se sentó en el con la mirada fija al cielo nocturno, estaba nevando y esos copos de nieve ahora caían en su cara desapareciendo al contacto con su piel, era una sensación agradable que lograba tranquilizarlo un poco.

Respiro profundamente ese frío aire y lo dejó salir de nuevo mientras esta vez miraba su mano derecha y tocaba sus nudillos con su otra mano, estaba sangrando y le dolía bastante, pero no pudo contenerse de golpear la primera pared que se interpuso en su camino luego de dejar a Hinata atrás. Necesitaba liberar esa rabia en su interior, y la única forma que tenía de hacerlo sin meterse en problemas era con una pared inerte que recibiera su ira sin protestar, aunque le cobrará con unos nudillos ensangrentados y fuerte dolor en su mano.

- _No quiero sentirme así_ \- Mientras miraba su mano herida, trataba de entender un poco más lo que pasaba con él. - _No puedo permitir que esa mujer_ _me afecte tanto_ \- cerró sus ojos y apretó su mano herida sin importarle el dolor que sentía. - _Solo es una estúpida mujer que me da buen sexo, puedo encontrar otra-_ Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y fijó su mirada de nueva cuenta en ese puesto de helados cerrado. - _Solo debo correrla de una maldita vez y todo esto acabará_ -

Cuando al fin Sasuke se puso de pie, un poco de nieve cayó de él haciendo que se diera cuenta que ahora las calles estaban desiertas y aunque la nieve había dejado de caer un viento helado comenzaba a soplar. Llevo su vista al reloj de muñeca que llevaba y se dio cuenta que eran un poco más de la media noche - _¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?_ \- Se cuestionó antes de cerrar un poco más su abrigo ante una corriente de aire helado que lo golpeó. - _No tengo por qué soportar este frío por culpa de esa estúpida mujer_ \- comenzó a caminar dispuesto a correr a esa chica a la que le había ofrecido su departamento solo un día antes.

* * *

Hinata no podía entender qué era lo que pasaba con Sasuke, al principio creyó que su encuentro con Kakashi sensei lo había molestado ya que ella no los había presentado, y tal vez él creyera que su sensei era un desconocido o algo así, pero luego recordó que Sasuke ya le había mencionado a su sensei, así que tan desconocido no era para él.

Dejo salir un gran suspiro al no entender la actitud del moreno y siguió su camino rumbo al departamento de Sasuke mientras terminaba ese helado que él le había comprado, por fortuna no estaba muy lejos ya y podía caminar tranquila, ese vecindario en verdad que era seguro y cualquiera podía caminar de noche.

Cuando al fin llegó al departamento de Sasuke se topó con un anuncio en la puerta principal:

 _ **Estimados propietarios de departamentos por motivos de Nochebuena y Navidad se les informa que el portero no estará disponible esos dos días, favor de usar las tarjetas magnéticas que cada propietario tiene para tener su acceso a las cerraduras electrónicas.**_

 _ **Disculpen las molestias y ¡Feliz Navidad!**_

 ** _Atte: Dirección del edificio de apartamentos_**

Después de leer eso Hinata busco con la mirada a alguien que estuviera cerca, Sasuke era quien podía abrir y ella solo podía quedarse parada ahí esperando alguien llegará para al menos le permitiera pasar al pasillo y evitar el frío de estar afuera.

Para desgracia de la Hyūga ninguna persona de esos departamentos había llegado y ella ya se había cansado de mandar mensajes a Sasuke. Busco en la memoria de su celular a alguien que pudiera llamar, pero era una chica de pocos amigos, sus contactos solo eran 7 personas, 3 de las cuales ya sabía no podrían ayudarla, dos que por nada del mundo llamaría, una que no se atrevía a llamar y molestar en esas fechas, y Sasuke que nunca respondía.

Sin tener más remedio, la mujer guardó el celular en su bolsa y cerró más su grueso abrigo para quedar en cuclillas a un lado de la puerta principal, dejó a un lado la caja con los rollos de canela que llevaba y colocó sus manos sobre su boca para dejar salir algo de aire caliente de sus pulmones y tratar de calentarse.

La nieve estaba cayendo hermosamente, pero en ese momento parecía una tortura tener que verla desde afuera. El sueño comenzaba a ganarle a la chica, tal vez era por el frío que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, o el aburrimiento de solo ver una calle vacía y nevada, pero Hinata se quedo dormida abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre ellas para evitar el frío la golpeará tan directamente, tal vez Sasuke llegaría pronto, o tal vez no volvería si es que se había ido con una chica, pero él le dijo que no pasaría esa fecha con nadie, - _¿tal vez le_ _mintió_ _? -_ Y con ese último pensamiento, Hinata dejó que el sueño le ganará.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento Sasuke miró a una persona tirada a un lado de la puerta principal pero no le tomó importancia alguna, tal vez solo era un borracho o vagabundo que no tenía a donde ir, en cualquier caso no era algo que le importaba a él.

Paso de largo a esa persona y miró el anuncio que estaba pegado en la puerta, buscó entre sus ropas y encontró el llavero donde tenía las llaves de su auto y la tarjeta magnética de ese departamento. Acercó la tarjeta al sensor de la cerradura y abrió la puerta para luego entrar dejando que la puerta se cerrará de nuevo tras él.

Comenzó a caminar hasta el elevador de ese lugar y entró en el para luego presionar el numero del séptimo piso que lo llevaría a su departamento, solo tenía en mente el ir y correr a esa mujer de su casa, fue entonces que una pregunta llegó a la mente de ese moreno - _¿Como hizo esa Hyūga para entrar?_ \- ella no tenía acceso al lugar si no era por que el portero la dejaba pasar.

Con su mano herida, Sasuke detuvo las puertas del elevador antes de que se cerraran y salió de el corriendo rumbo a la salida. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y miró de nuevo a esa persona que estaba tirada a un lado, se apresuró a salir para acercarse a ese bulto helado e inclinarse para poder tocarlo y girarlo levemente.

Cuando Sasuke giro a ese bulto, pudo ver la cara de Hinata, estaba roja, pero esta vez no era por culpa de un sonrojo producto de la timidez, su cuerpo se podía sentir sumamente frío y sus ropas cubiertas por una capa de nieve.

—S-sasuke k-kun— Los ojos de la chica vieron al hombre frente a ella mientras intentaba dejar salir una sonrisa de sus labios, comenzaba a creer que ese chico jamás volvería.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Sasuke tomo a Hinata entre sus brazos y la alzó del suelo cargándola hacia el interior del edificio, el cuerpo de la mujer temblaba levemente entre los brazos del Uchiha mientras sus manos se aferraban a la caja de bizcochos que al parecer se negaba a soltar.

Durante todo el recorrido de la calle hasta el interior del departamento de Sasuke , el hombre no dijo una sola palabra, solo dedicaba fugaces miradas de reojo a la mujer que llevaba en brazos.

—P-por qué-tardó tanto S-Sasuke san— El labio inferior de Hinata temblaba contra su voluntad cada vez que trataba de hablar.

—Tenía cosas que hacer— El moreno al fin entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras él dejando a Hinata sentada sobre el sillón de la pequeña sala que tenía.

—L-lo e-estuve llamando a-a s-su c-celular— Esta vez en verdad estaba odiando su tartamudeo, pero no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo temblaba contra su voluntad.

—Te hubieras largado a otro lugar en vez de quedarte ahí afuera— Sasuke comenzó a quitarle el abrigo a Hinata mientras está lo ayudaba un poco en su labor.

—P-preferí e-esperalo— Claro que nunca le diría al Uchiha que en realidad no tenía a donde ir, o alguien a quien llamar en ese momento.

—Hmp— Sasuke le arrebató la caja que las manos de Hinata aún sostenían con fuerza y la puso sobre la mesa par terminar de quitarle todos esos abrigos que llevaba puestos hasta dejarla de nuevo solo con ese pantalón de mezclilla y blusa de mangas y cuello largo. —Deje el celular en la parte trasera de mi automóvil— tomó el brazo de la chica e hizo que rodeara su cuello con el mientras la alzaba de ese sillón y colocaba una de sus manos sobre la cintura femenina. —Por eso no te respondí— Miró de reojo a la chica que ahora le sonreía de nuevo mientras se apoya en él para caminar.

—Q-que b-bueno— La mujer dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y llevo una de sus manos a su pecho —C-creí q-que S-Sasuke s-san n-no q-quería r-responderme— Miro al chico a su lado y luego fijo su vista al frente, ese hombre la estaba llevando al baño de ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Sasuke abrió la regadera y dejó que el agua comenzará a caer llenando toda esa habitación con vapor. Con un cuidado que Hinata no había visto antes en ese hombre, Sasuke comenzó a ayudarla para quitarse toda la ropa y dejarla a un lado. Pero una de las manos de la mujer se ponía sobre las de Sasuke para evitar que éste siguiera con su trabajo.

—Ya te he visto desnuda antes— Sin importarle mucho el pequeño intento de esa mujer por evitar él le quitará la ropa, terminó su labor dejando a la Hyūga completamente desnuda para luego llevar una de sus manos a esa agua que caía de su regadera y sentir la temperatura de esta. —Deja que tu cuerpo se caliente un poco bajo el agua— llevó a la chica bajo esas gotas de agua sin importarle que él también se mojara en el trayecto y la dejó justo en el lugar correcto para que su cuerpo se cubriera con esa agua caliente.

—G-gracias— sentir esa agua caliente caer sobre su cuerpo helado le produjo una sensación de pesadez seguida por una sensación reconfortante, al menos Sasuke parecía ser un chico amable después de todo, hasta le recordaba a Kiba kun un poco, siempre parecían ser unos chicos rebeldes por fuera, pero en realidad eran bastante cálidos y tiernos por dentro.

—Iré a traerte algo de ropa— Dejó a la mujer bajo esa regadera mientras veía como su cabello negro se pegaba a su piel, cerró la puerta de ese baño y se recargo en una de las paredes mientras revolvía un poco su cabello con sus manos - _Vine a correrla de mi departamento, ¿porque la estoy ayudando ahora?_ \- Se dejó caer en el suelo estirando sus piernas y mirando solo al techo del lugar. - _Debí dejarla tirada afuera_ \- Se recrimino a él mismo, pero aunque lo hubiera intentado, él sabía perfectamente que no hubiera podido dejarla a su suerte.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta su habitación mientras se quitaba esa ropa que ahora estaba húmeda y la tiraba a un lado para luego abrir el armario y sacar solo una polera y pantalón deportivo que se puso de inmediato.

Camino hasta su cama y se tiró en ella unos segundos antes de abrir unos de los cajones de la cómoda y sacar una sudadera de color blanco que tiró sobre la cama al mismo momento que él se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

Cuando entró de nuevo al baño, Hinata aún seguía bajo esa regadera con los ojos cerrados y solo acariciando su cabello, al parecer le gustaba el calor que estar ahí le había producido.

—Ven aquí— Sasuke tomó una toalla y cerró el flujo del agua para luego envolver a la mujer y acercarla un poco a él. —¿Te sientes mejor?— No sabía por qué diablos preguntaba, hace unos momentos deseaba alejar a esa chica de él, y ahora hasta preguntaba cómo se sentía.

—Si— El temblor de su cuerpo se había calmado y ya no sentia tanto frío, tomó entre sus manos la toalla con la que ahora estaba envuelta y se cubiro mejor el cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el moreno colocaba una toalla más sobre su cabeza y comenzaba a sacarle el cabello. —Huele a Sasuke san— El aroma de esas toallas llegaba a la nariz de Hinata perfectamente, era la misma fragancia que siempre desprendía ese hombre, el mismo olor que se impregnaba en toda su ropa.

No supo por qué esas palabras de Hinata le había vuelto a hacer sentir un hormigueo en estómago y un leve sonrojo se colaba por sus mejillas, pero no se esperaba que la mujer dijera algo como eso, menos en ese momento.

—Deje una sudadera en la cama— Se alejó de la Hyūga y le dio la espalda —Termina de secarte y pontela— dicho eso salió de ese baño y fue directo a la cocina sin mirar atrás, le molestaba tener atenciones con esa mujer, pero no podía evitarlo, así como no podía evitar ese maldito hormigueo en su estómago por culpa de ella.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua y escucho como Hinata salía del baño y entraba a la habitación, al menos la dejaría esa noche, ya mañana la podría correr sin sentir remordimiento alguno, debía alejarse de esa mujer antes de que lo siguiera afectando, debía alejarse antes de que fuera tarde para él.

Espero algunos minutos antes de atreverse a entrar a su habitación, cuando al fin lo hizo se encontró a una Hinata vestida con esa sudadera que él mismo le dejo, pero estaba profundamente dormida y abrazada de una almohada mientras murmuraba algo entre sueños.

—Al menos se duerme rápido— camino hasta ella y sonrió un poco al ver como un hilo de baba caía de su boca mientras dormía, tomó uno de los cobertores y cubrió el cuerpo femenino mientras tocaba su cabello y comprobaba que aún estaba húmedo. —Te enfermarás — susurro al viento mientras veía a esa mujer dormir.

- _Maldita sea_ \- A su mente volvieron todos sus pensamientos pasados y tiró del cobertor que momentos antes había colocado en la mujer. - _Ya no debo acercarme más a ti_ \- le retiró la almohada que ella abrazaba y la hizo girarse a un lado para que dejara libre el espacio donde él dormía, sorprendentemente la mujer no despertó. —Te largaras de aquí mañana— le dijo a la mujer que aún dormía y se acomodo en el otro extremo de la cama dándole la espalda a Hinata.

* * *

Las vacaciones navideñas habían pasado demasiado rápido, ahora estaban de nuevo en la escuela y comenzando con la misma rutina de siempre.

—Sasuke Kun— Sakura llegaba hasta el moreno mientras le sonría y comenzaba a caminar a su lado —Te ves más guapo que antes— Un sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de la chica a la vez que miraba de reojo al chico a su lado. —Te extrañé— levemente la chica de cabellera rosa rozo con su mano la mano del chico.

De reojo el moreno miró a esa mujer que parecía buscar su mano para tocarla, estaba sonrojada y lo veía tímidamente, de cierta forma se podría decir se estaba comportando como Hinata en ese momento, entonces - _¿Por qué diablos no se ve como ella?_ \- , esa chica a su lado no lo hacía sentir nervioso, ni ese estúpido hormigueo que la otra mujer le provocaba.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?— Sasuke comenzó a caminar más rápido para alejarse de esa mujer y evitar que lo tocará, apenas comenzaban las clases de nuevo y él ya tenía que soportar a esa mujer pegada a él.

Sin detenerse a mirar a nadie a su paso, Sasuke llegó hasta el aula de clases y entro directo a su lugar, aunque no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a esa chica Hyūga que lograba alterar sus sentidos, y que arruinaba sus planes de poder tratarla como a cualquier otra mujer.

 **Flashback**

 _Eran las 8 de la mañana del día de Navidad y él había despertado con una mujer abrazada a su cuerpo y usando su pecho como almohada._

 _La vez que esa chica fue a su departamento por esa estúpida tarjeta de estudiante y habían tenido sexo, ella despertó de la misma forma, y aunque en ese tiempo sintió tal contacto como una sensación rara y diferente, ahora podía decir que no solo era eso, sino que era bastante agradable sentir el calor de esa mujer sobre él, sus cabellos haciéndole suaves costillas al tocar su piel y su aliento chocar contra su pecho, en verdad era una sensación bastante agradable que no había sentido así la primera vez que paso._

 _Con suavidad acarició el cabello de esa mujer y sin poder evitarlo rodeo ese cuerpo femenino con sus brazos para poder sentirla un poco mejor contra su cuerpo, Esa chica también poseía_ _un aroma muy embriagante que lograba hacerlo querer olerlo siempre._

 _—¿Sasuke san?— Desde hace unos minutos que había despertado, pero estar sobre Sasuke era bastante cómodo y prefirió quedarse así un poco más antes de levantarse, pero al sentir como él la rodeaba con sus brazos y olía su cabello no tuvo de otra que llamarlo._

 _—Hasta que despiertas— Aunque él ya sabía que ella estaba despierta, siguió acariciando su cabello mientras la presionaba contra él en ese abrazo._

 _—Ya es tarde— Rápidamente Hinata se alejó del hombre y se puso de pie mientras buscaba con la mirada su ropa. —Debo irme— Al no encontrar su ropa, corrió al baño y se vistió tan rápido como sus manos se lo permitieron. —Gracias por todo Sasuke san— le hizo una reverencia al hombre que ahora estaba parado a un lado de la puerta del baño mirándola._

 _—¿Por que te vas...— Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, esa Hyūga ya había salido de su departamento. —... así?— Él iba a correrla, en verdad que lo iba a hacer, pero ella no se lo permitió y se fue antes de que él pudiera hacerlo...¿verdad?_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Justo cuando la mirada de Sasuke se disponía a dejar de buscar a esa mujer, sus ojos se toparon con ese cuerpo que le provocaba tanta excitación en la intimidad entrando al aula seguida de esos dos amigos suyos que nunca dejaba atrás.

Estaba sonriendo y hablando con ellos animadamente, se veía como siempre y como siempre la mirada del Uchiha no podía apartarse de ella.

—Sasuke Kun— De nuevo la voz de Sakura lo hacían regresar a la realidad. —¿Y esa pulsera?— La mujer señaló la pulsera negra que el moreno llevaba en su muñeca izquierda mientras trataba de ver algo en los ojos de ese hombre.

—No es nada— Quiso quitársela y tirarla a la basura, pero al igual que pasó con ese estúpido botón no pudo hacerlo. Cubrió un poco la pulsera con el abrigo que aún llevaba puesto y trato de no darle más interés a esa cosa, o al menos que esa mujer molesta a su lado no le preguntará más.

Para suerte de Sasuke, en ese momento Naruto llegaba al lado de ambos y abrazaba efusivamente a la mujer de cabellera rosada mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios.

—Teme— El rubio miró a Sasuke mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Sakura y la atraía hacia él —¿Sabías que Sakura chan y yo ya somos novios?— La sonrisa en los labios de Naruto era enorme, su piel morena y cabellera rubia parecían resplandecer más que cualquier otro día. —En Navidad aceptó al fin ser mi novia—

Una de las manos de Sakura tapo la boca de Naruto mientras miraba a los demás alumnos y se sonrojaba por las palabras antes dichas por el rubio.

—Callate idiota— Aunque sabía que pedirle eso a ese chico era casi imposible. —No tienes por qué gritarlo— Era verdad que mucho tiempo ella lo había rechazado, pero ese hombre siempre estaba tras ella, y en navidad tuvo ese momento de debilidad donde lo aceptó al fin cuando fue hasta su casa a regalarle un gran arreglo de flores.

—Pero quiero que todos sepan que Sakura chan es mi novia— Y con mucha más fuerza, Naruto gritaba su alegría a todos antes de recibir un fuerte golpe que lo mandó al suelo casi inconsciente.

Si quería callarlo no le quedaba de otra que golpearlo, aunque tal vez se le paso la fuerza y casi logra dejarlo noqueado. Cuando al fin vio al rubio callado y medio muerto en el suelo, la mirada verde de Sakura fue a dar a Sasuke, quería ver al menos una reacción por parte de ese hombre al saber que ella estaba con otro, pero lo único que vio fue como esa negra mirada que tanto deseaba la viera a ella, estaba viendo a otra chica de cabellera negra y ojos blancos.

Aunque la mirada de ese moreno está en ella, la Hyūga ni siquiera lo estaba mirando, en cambio sonreía un poco ante la actitud del rubio y hablaba algo con sus amigos. - _¿Por qué Sasuke kun se interesaba en esa mujer?-_ , aunque Sakura intentaba de comprenderlo no podía hacerlo - _¿Será que solo la desea?-_ , hace tiempo se vio salir a esos dos juntos, pero era solo por un trabajo de clase donde eran compañeros, además Hinata era una chica timida e inocente, jamás estaría en la intimidad con Sasuke de ese modo, no sin ser novios y que ella lo amará.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos y mejor ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie y sentarse en su lugar, el rubio aún parecía algo mareado pero al menos no siguió gritando ni haciendo escándalo.

- _Si Sasuke solo la desea se le pasará pronto_ \- Conociendo a Hinata está podría incluso asustarse con la cercania de Sasuke, él no estaba acostumbrado a complicarse con las mujeres, así que solo era cuestión de días para que Sasuke dejara de ver a esa mujer, pero - _¿Por qué la sigues con la mirada desde hace tanto Sasuke kun?_ -

Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos cuando al aula entró el profesor y comenzó con la clase dejando atrás todo lo demás y retomando la vida escolar.

* * *

Las clases ya habían terminado, Sasuke al fin podía largarse de ese lugar antes de que su voluntad cediera y terminará por acercarse a esa mujer que lo perturbaba. En todo el día ella lo había mirado y sonreido mientras lo saludaba o le decia cualquier trivialidad entre clases, incluso le ofreció comer con ella y los otros dos en el almuerzo pero él no podía acercarse más a ella, debía alejarse aunque sus pies no le obedecieran.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo a la salida de esa escuela antes de toparse con Hinata, pero para su desgracia la chica estaba caminando en dirección a él, busco un lugar para irse a otro lado y solo pudo ver los pasillos con esos alumnos que al igual que él se iban.

—¿Sasuke kun?— Una chica de otra clase diferente a él lo llamó mientras lo veía detenerse a su lado. —¿Estás bien?—

El moreno giró a ver a la chica que lo llamaba y pronto la tomó de los brazos y la acorralo entre una de las paredes y su cuerpo, era una chica que ya conocía, una mujer con la que ya había estado antes así que fue fácil para él hacer que esa mujer correspondiera a su iniciativa y dejará que la besará, al menos mientras Hinata pasaba a su lado.

El Uchiha pudo sentir cómo la Hyūga pasaba a su lado y se detenía un segundo, para luego seguir su camino como si nada, de reojo pudo ver como esa mujer veía su celular y sonreía tontamente mientras seguía su camino.

Se separó de esa mujer que parecía más que contenta al tenerlo cerca, y llevó su mirada a ese camino por donde se había ido Hinata antes, deseaba seguirla, pero se prometió no hacerlo.

—¿Quieres venir a mi departamento?— La pregunta que le hizo a esa chica a su lado era solamente para tratar de distraerse en algo que no fuera esa Hyūga, y por fortuna para él, la chica aceptó de inmediato su petición.

* * *

Al celular de Hinata había llegado un mensaje de su sensei favorito:

 **Estoy en tu escuela, te espero en la jardín trasero.**

 _ **Kakashi**_

Ese hombre desde que regresó de nuevo lo había hecho siendo más misterioso que antes, pero eso solo lo hacía verse más sexy. Cuando Hinata llegó a ese lugar que le indicaba el mensaje se encontró con Kakashi leyendo un libro sentado sobre una de las bancas del lugar, dejaba que la suave brisa del invierno moviera sus cabellos plateados mientras él se concentraba en su lectura, era casi como una escena de cuento.

Era un hombre mayor que ella pero tenía algo que era como un imán, su cuerpo era más que perfecto, y su cara era como tallada por los dioses, eso sin contar que podía ser todo un caballero en modales y actitud, en definitiva era un hombre _casi_ perfecto, y sumamente atractivo para cualquier mujer.

—Kakashi sensei— Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió mientras el hombre cerraba su libro y giraba a verla.

—Hinata san— Acarició suavemente los cabellos de la chica mientras se acomodaba en su lugar y veía pasar a un par de alumnos a un lado de ellos.

—¿A qué vino sensei? — Aunque lo pensó un poco en verdad no entendía qué es lo que podría estar haciendo ese hombre allí.

—¿No lo adivinas?— Dejó que su mirada se clavará en la de la chica para luego bajarla hasta sus labios. —Me has tenido abandonado— De los labios de la chica bajó un poco más hasta el escote que ocultaba sus senos en esa blusa escolar. —¿Te olvidas de mí por tu juguete nuevo?— Regreso de nuevo su mirada a los ojos de la chica para verla fijamente.

—K-kakashi S-sensei— Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de ella al escucharlo decir eso, estaban en la escuela y alguién podría escucharlo.

—Ven—Comó si leyera la mente de esa chica, el hombre tomó la mano de la mujer y ambos se pusieron de pie para caminar un poco hasta uno de los árboles que estaban un poco más alejados de todo, casi al límite de la escuela y la barda que los separaba del exterior.

—K-kakashi S-sensei— Ya sabía lo que ese hombre quería pero, estaban en la escuela por amor de dios, y aún estaban algunos alumnos rezagados por actividades en ese lugar.

—Sabes...— El hombre de cabellos plateados se deshizo del tapabocas que llevaba puesto y llevó sus labios directo a la mejilla de la chica para luego viajar hasta su oído —...Que verte en uniforme me exita demasiado— Las expertas manos del hombre se colaron bajo la blusa de la Hyūga para recorrer esa espalda femenina con sus dedos hasta llegar a su sostén y desabrocharlo.

La lengua de ese sensei recorría el cuello de Hinata saboreando su piel mientras sus manos seguían bajo la blusa de esa chica y ahora buscaban sus senos, una de las piernas del hombre se coló entre las piernas de la chica y la hizo abrir ligeramente las piernas para colar su rodilla un poco más arriba y tocar suavemente la intimidad de la Hyūga.

—S-sensei— Trato de alejarlo suavemente de ella, pero lo único que logró fue que él la sujetará más firmemente mientras bajaba sus manos y se apoderaba de su cintura pegandola tanto a él que incluso le costaba un poco tomar aire. —N-nos p-pueden v-ver—

El hombre sonrió ante las palabras de esa chica y bajo más sus manos para subir esa falda que a su punto de vista solo estorbaba, quería sentir la piel de esa mujer un poco más, la jaló un poco más hacia él e introdujo su mano entre la falta y pantaletas de Hinata para llegar a su intimidad y rozarla con uno de sus dedos.

—Según recuerdo...—El sensei comenzó a jugar con su dedo dentro de la intimidad de esa mujer mientras podía sentir como comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más húmeda en su interior —...A ti te excita que te puedan descubrir— Introdujo otro de sus dedos dentro de ella mientras sus labios comenzaban a besar el cuello femenino y su otra mano la sostenía de la cintura para evitar se alejará de él.

Hinata no podía hacer nada ante ese hombre, la conocía y sabía el punto exacto en el que ella se perdia y cedia ante las sensaciones y deseos de su cuerpo, pero tampoco podía negar que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le dolía un poco el pecho, sentir que alguien de la escuela pudiera verla en ese momento, o peor aún que alguien conocido la mirará la hacía sentirse nerviosa y excitada a la vez.

—Sigues siendo igual, Hinata chan— Los dedos de ese hombre dentro de Hinata comenzaron a moverse más rápido mientras sus labios buscaban los de la chica y se apoderaban de ellos mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de Hinata antes de hacerla llegar a un orgasmo gracias a sus hábiles dedos.

El rostro de la Hyūga estaba completamente rojo, sus blancos ojos miraban a su alrededor buscando nerviosamente si es que alguien estaba cerca y podía descubrirla, pero solo podía ver a un par de alumnos bastante lejos de ellos y al parecer metidos en su mundo sin voltear a verlos.

—¿Te da miedo que me vean?— Susurro en el oído de Hinata mientras presionaba levemente sus senos entre sus manos sobre su blusa, el haber desabrochado ese sostén hacía que esos senos se sintieran más libremente aún sobre esa molesta tela. —¿Debería esconderme?— Sonrió un poco antes de bajar completamente hasta la intimidad de la chica, ahora estaba de rodillas justo frente a esa mujer que solo podía ver nerviosa a él y a su alrededor, gracias a las plantas que estaban ahí él podría e _sconderse_ de las miradas de otros.

El hombre tomó una de las piernas de esa mujer y la pasó sobre su hombro para poder tener un mejor acceso a esa intimidad femenina que ahora estaba más húmeda que antes gracias a ese orgasmo que él le había provocado. Con su lengua comenzó a recorrer la pierna femenina que tenía sobre él hasta llegar a esa intimidad que estaba buscando, la rozó con su lengua suavemente antes de introducirla un poco en ella y comenzar a moverla dentro de Hinata.

Las manos de la Hyūga fueron directo a sus labios para impedir que algún sonido saliera de ellos y la descubrieran, aunque quería poder dejar salir esos jadeos que su cuerpo estaba deseado dejar salir por el placer, no podía permitirse hacerlo en la escuela, aunque ya una vez había tenido sexo con Sasuke en ese lugar, esa vez estaban dentro de un aula y con la puerta cerrada, pero ahora estaba en el jardín en donde cualquiera la podía ver.

La lengua de Kakashi se detuvo un poco antes de comenzar a succionar esa intimidad femenina, cada fluido que esa mujer le brindaba era exquisito, tal vez era por su juventud o algo en su cuerpo le brindaba tal sabor exquisito, pero para ese hombre de cabellos plateados era delirante el probar a esa chica.

Un suspiro de placer salió al fin de los labios de Hinata mientras presionaba más con su pierna a su sensei contra ella, la parte trasera de su rodilla se aferró al cuello de ese hombre y lo pego un poco más antes de poner sus manos sobre sus cabellos plateados y dejarse llevar por una oleada de placer al sentir nuevamente un orgasmo llegar a ella.

Hace tiempo que extrañaba tener a ese mujer entre sus brazos, pero cuando llegó la encontró con una molesta mosca a su alrededor que tuvo que esperar por ella. Aunque fue a buscarla el primer día que llegó a la ciudad solo pudo verla en la biblioteca con ese moreno al que le daba un poco de placer a escondidas de todos para luego irse juntos.

Si ese niño podía tenerla en la escuela, él también podría darle placer a Hinata, aunque él se lo daría mucho mejor que ese niño, después de todo él era su sensei.

Al sentir el orgasmo de esa chica llegar, el hombre se puso de pie y fue directamente a los labios de la chica para besarla intensamente mezclando el sabor de la intimidad de Hinata con su saliva, su lengua ahora estaba jugando con la lengua femenina mientras él desabrochaba su pantalón y liberaba su erección.

Las manos de Hinata ahora estaban aferradas al cabello plateado mientras disfrutaba del beso que ese hombre le daba, era intenso y demandante pero a la vez era apasionado y tan húmedo.

Sin despegarse un solo centímetro de Hinata y sin dejar ese intenso beso, las manos de Kakashi bajaron hasta los glúteos de la chica y la alzaron en el aire pasando cada una de las piernas femeninas alrededor de las caderas de ese hombre. Era fuerte y pudo sostener todo el peso de esa mujer con sus brazos sin ningún problema, haciendo que ella solo pudiera detenerse de su cuello y evitando así caer.

—Sensei— La erección de ese hombre solo estaba rozando su intimidad mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus glúteos y sus labios demandaban cada vez más el interior de su boca. Apenas lograba jalar un poco de aire a sus pulmones o mencionar una palabra.

—Hinata chan— el hombre susurro el nombre de la chica en su oído antes de introducir su erección en ella dejando que el mismo peso de la chica cediera un poco y él pudiera entrar más profundo en ella.

La cabeza de Hinata se hundió en cuello de ese hombre en un intento por intentar controlar los deseos de gritar por el placer, sus labios quería dejar salir esos sonidos eroticos que estaban atorados en su garganta, sus manos habían dejado esos cabellos plateados para ahora sujetarse de ese cuello y espalda masculina.

—S-sensei— la voz de esa chica se colaba a los oídos de ese hombre mientras podía sentir como relajaba las piernas y dejaba que fuera él quien sostuviera todo su peso y sus embestidas fueran más lentas, cada vez que entraba y salía de ella era lentamentamente, quería sentirla por completo después de tanto tiempo, y quería que ella lo sintiera a él, que sintiera todo el placer que solo un hombre como él podía darle.

Los labios femeninos comenzaron a saborear la piel del cuello de ese hombre mientras pasaba a su garganta y subía hasta su barbilla, de alguna forma extraña su cuerpo se complementaba con el de ese hombre haciendo que ella pudiera olvidar todo y solo dejándose llevar por él.

—¿Me extrañaste?— El hombre hizo hacia atrás un poco su cabeza para poder ver a esa chica a los ojos.

—S-si— Con su tradicional sonrojo y los labios entreabiertos , la mujer también miro los ojos de ese hombre mientras se sujetaba de su cuello.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios masculinos antes de soltar levemente los gluteos de la chica para hacer que su erección entrará aún más en su intimidad, con el mismo movimiento la volvió a levantar y repitió su maniobra mientras sus ojos se deleitaron con el suave movimiento de los senos femeninos ante sus movimientos.

Cada embestida que el hombre daba a Hinata era como un baile lento, eran profundas y fuertes pero tan lentas que lograban hacer que una corriente eléctrica traspasará el cuerpo de la chica y no pudiera evitar arquear su espalda y llevar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Kakashi sujeto más fuertemente los glúteos de la mujer y comenzó a hacer un poco más rápidas sus embestidas, haciendo que la chica esta vez si dejará escapar algunos jadeos de placer y antes de llegar a su orgasmo se aferrara a su cuello y ocultará su rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

Al sentir el orgasmo femenino en su erección, el hombre siguió con sus embestidas lentamente antes de salir de ella y dejar que su erección ahora solo rozará con su intimidad, bajo a la mujer al suelo y llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Hinata para atraerla a él y besarla dejando que sus lenguas se encontrarán de nuevo.

Sin necesidad de decir nada, una de las manos de Hinata fue hasta esa erección del hombre y comenzó a acariciarla con su mano haciendo movimientos desde su base a su punta repetidas veces mientras el de cabellos plateados se dedicaba a saborear el interior de su boca. No pasó mucho antes de que el hombre liberará su orgasmo sobre la falda de la Hyūga y ambos separaron levemente sus labios para dejar salir un jadeo lleno de éxtasis.

—¿Se te olvido que estamos en tu escuela?— Kakashi susurro a los labios de la chica mientras la miraba sonrojada y dejándose llevar por el placer.

En verdad que se olvido en que lugar estaba, se dejó llevar tanto por ese hombre que poco le importó la vieran, con nerviosismo giro su mirada y trato de ver a alguien, pero el jardín parecía desierto, solo los ruidos de las aves podían escucharse en ese momento.

—Vamos a mi casa— La lengua del hombre paso sobre los labios de Hinata mientras sus manos volvían a las caderas de la chica y la pegaba más a él.

* * *

Un automóvil de lujo blanco se acaba de estacionar en la entrada de la escuela en la que Hinata estudiaba, un hombre alto, de piel blanca y cabellera castaña, tan larga que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad de la espalda salió de el y miro de frente a esa escuela.

—Así que aquí estudia Hinata san— Clavó su blanca mirada en la entrada de esa escuela y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Neji san— El hombre que conducía ese automóvil blanco llamó al hombre que acaba de salir de el. —Se hace tarde para ver a Hiashi san— Abrio un poco la ventana del automóvil para mirar mejor al hombre que estaba afuera. —Me pidió que lo llevará directamente con él—

El hombre de ojos blancos estaba más interesado en ver esa escuela que en entrar de nuevo al automóvil, pero sabía que no podía dejar esperando al hombre que lo había mandado llamar. Miro por última vez el lugar y subió al automóvil de nuevo.

 **Continuará**...

* * *

Y como lo prometí al fin nuestro sensei entra en acción **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)** ¿Les gusto su _entrada_ o no la sintieron bien? **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)ღღღღ**

Tendremos más de este galante sensei en el futuro, y nuestro Uchiha claro que no se puede quedar de brazos cruzados tampoco, pero ¿Como interferirá Neji en esta trama? ¿Y Gaara?, esperen los siguientes capítulos y les respondo eso (｡・/ε/・｡)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

 ***¿** _Hinata esta enamorada ya de Sasuke?_... Ya vieron que apenas y se acordó de él al lado de Kakashi ┐(︶▽︶)┌, así que ustedes digan si esta enamorada. [No soy Kishimoto para enamorar a los personajes por arte de magia]

 ***** Neji aparece en escena pero no les diré nada de él hasta el siguiente capítulo (＾▽＾)

 ***** Sin más comentarios -

* * *

Y como siempre aquí los agradecimientos a quien amablemente se toman un tiempo para escribirme un comentario y decirme que les parece el fanfic ;), no saben como me animan a escribir más rápido y publicar antes los capítulos (｡・/ε/・｡)

 ***coni06**.- Que bueno que estes tan atrapada en el FanFic y te guste tanto, y te confirmo que Neji aparece en escena, y como es nuestro primo favorito tenía que aparecer **(ŐωŐ人)** , pero no diré más de él por ahora...

 ***dagorfly**.- Esta vez no actualice tan rápido, pero gracias por siempre comentar **｡^‿^｡** , espero te gustara el capítulo 7.

 ***** **Nana.-** ¿Kakashi se esta poniendo picante? **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)** ¿Tu crees? , espero te gustará el capitulo xD

 ***Yumeko-san**.- Créi que era la única malvada que le gustaba hacer sufrir al Uchiha, pero ya veo que no es así xD, espera los próximos capítulos donde en verdad comenzará a pagar Sasuke todos sus males **(◔ д◔)**

 ***** **NataliaC21.** \- Una Aclaración que puede evitarte decepciones futuras en ese FanFic... Hinata no esta enamorada de nadie, aunque de ella... Bueno te lo dejo así xD. La trama la he querido llevar un poco lenta por que si la aceleró siento los personajes se pierden y caigo en OOc muy descarado, pero ya se comenzará a desenredar esta trama, solo espera ;)

 ***Amanely-chan.** \- Pronto sabrás todo, a partir del capítulo 8 se comienza a saber un poco más de esta gran incógnita que rodea a Hinata y su "no creencia en el amor", además de que Sasuke descubrirá lo que es sufrir por amor y lo que significa la friendzone o SexZone como algunas chicas me comentan xD. Y ya tengo una idea para ese One-Shot, en cuanto tenga tiempo lo escribiré *-*

 ***** **Tanu**.- Bueno aunque estuvieras de vacaciones me alegra que regresaras dejandome tus comentarios (＾▽＾), trato de ser lo más activa posible y actualizar como máximo cada 2 semanas y como minimo cada semana xD, Ahora bien, aqui respondo a tus preguntas:  
 _Leí que Neji aparecerá ¿él es el culpable? ¿O será el primo protector?._  
Pues digamos que si, Neji tiene que ver con eso de que Hinata no crea en el amor, pero NO es directamente el responsable, aunque contribuye en los pensamientos de la Hyuuga xD. Y NO, esta vez no será el primo protector *-*  
 _Me encanta Gaara con Hina . ¿Él tendrá un papel importante?_

mmm...Si, nuestro pelirrojo tendrá un papel importante, pero no tan importante xD

 _¡Kakashi es el MAESTRO y qué maestro! Quiero uno así(?_

Por desgracia no puedo mandarte un sensei así U-U, pero al menos te lo puedo escribir para que imagines que eres tu y no Hinata la que esta con él (?) **( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)**

 ***** **Marys**.- Aún no comienza el sufrimiento para Sasuke por sus celos xD, espera un poco y verás... En cuanto a tu pregunta:  
me chifla el Nejihina, es por el que Hinata no cree en el amor?

Si y no, al menos no directamente es que Neji contribuye al pensamiento Anti-Amor de Hinata, pero si es una pieza clave en lo que pasa con la chica Hyuuga

 ***** **Guest (1)**.- Que bueno te guste la historia y me comentes ;), mil gracias

 ***Patohf** .- No sabes como me rei con tu comentario {*≧∀≦} _**Que genial q se lo coma a kakashi y a sasuke Jajajajajajaja quien fuera ella**_ , el pensamiento que muchas tenemos lo expresaste en esa frase. Y gracias, trato de hacer lo más zukulento posible ese lemon entre ellos, espero no decepcionarte en este capitulo ;)

 ***R0MANA**.- Creo que te provocaré un ataque muy pronto, tu cabeza va a dar vueltas por saber con quien dejar a nuestra pequeña Hinata ▼ω▼, pero tranquila que mientras eso pasa te daré un poco de esas parejitas que te gustan xD. Ahora bien los celos de Sasuke ya vienen de forma más "intensa" como te gustan (⌒_⌒; y espero este capitulo no te decepcionará, no fue de las enseñanzas de nuestro sensei, pero ¿estuvo bien?

 _PD: Con gusto te acosaré y estaré pendiente para leer o releer tus historias O.O No te preocupes, mi acoso es del sano e.e (tal vez...uhh xD ocno)_

〣( ºΔº )〣 ...OK, gracias (?)

 ***** **Tsuki.** \- Que bueno que la historia te atrapo, se trata de que la trama se atractiva y les interese leerla xD. Y Gracias a ti por siempre comentar y decirme qué te parece el Fic, para mi es un enorme gusto poder responderles, y sobretodo leer lo que piensan de mi escrito, pero eso de "mis fans" (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄), no creí tener fans (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) , que linda eres (*¯ ³¯*) , mil gracias

 ***** **sandy.** \- ¿Qué tal estuvo esa mosca con sal y limón?, espero valiera la pena leer este momento KakaHina (◕‿◕), y con tu presentimiento, solo diré que tienes un poco de razón , así que ve preparándote un poco para eso (╯_╰)


	8. Una guerra comienza y un pasado regresa

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto /Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex /_ _Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ***** Una guerra comienza, y un pasado que regresa *****

* * *

Estaba en el auto con una chica que por casualidad se cruzó en su camino en su intento por evitar a la Hyūga, aunque ahora que estaba a punto de llegar a su departamento se arrepentía de llevarla, ni siquiera tenía ganas de estar con ella... _o cualquier otra_ , pero no podía simplemente dejarla irse, su reputación sería dañada si esa mujer hablaba y decía que él no fue capaz de tener sexo, pero tampoco quería llevarla a su departamento, si bien siempre las llevaba a ese lugar, esta vez no quería que esa mujer entrará.

—Sasuke kun— La chica que llevaba a un lado lo llamaba mientras miraba por la ventana del auto y veía cómo pasaban de largo el departamento del moreno.

—Iremos a un hotel— No le interesaba lo que esa mujer pensará, él no quería tener a otra mujer en su departamento, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué diablos no podía llevar a otra chica.

* * *

2 días habían pasado y Sasuke estaba logrando su objetivo de alejarse de la chica Hyūga, cada vez que ella le hablaba para algo él simplemente contestaba secamente y se alejaba, evitaba cruzarse con ella en la escuela y volvió a apagar su celular para que no pudiera llamarlo, aunque ahora no podía evitar el mirarla fijamente mientras estaba completamente sola sentada en su lugar dentro del aula, hacia un día el chico Aburame no asistía a clases y al parecer ese día también el Inuzuka brillaba por su ausencia, dejando sola a Hinata.

- _No debo acercarme más a ella_ \- se repitió de nuevo al momento de cerrar los ojos para evitar verla.

—Sasuke san— Pero justo cuando él no quería acercarse más, Hinata llegaba a su lado y le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras lo llamaba —¿P-puedo almorzar con u-usted hoy?— la chica se sentó junto a él mientras se sonrojaba un poco —P-por f-favor—

—No— Esa mujer en verdad le ponía las cosas difíciles, no la quería cerca de él, tenerla tan cerca y sonriéndole le provocaba de nuevo esa estupida sensacion en el estómago que era incomoda pero extrañamente agradable.

—Y-ya v-veo— Hinata bajó la vista, pero no se movió del lugar en el que estaba. —Sasuke san— De nuevo alzó su vista y giró un poco para quedar frente al chico —L-le hice un a-almuerzo e-especial— levanto un poco el maletín que llevaba y se lo mostró al joven. —L-lo hice p-pensando en u-usted— Todos tenía una debilidad, y Hinata había descubierto que el ego de Sasuke lo dominaba en muchos aspectos de su vida, si ella lo hacía sentir _único y especial_ , él estaría contento.

Al escucharla , un leve sonrojo se coló por las mejillas Uchiha, esa chica había cocinado especialmente para él, todos los días alguna o varias chicas llegaban a él con almuerzos especiales que le regalaban, pero esta vez... - _¿Por qué diablos se ponía nervioso?_ -

Al ver la sutil reacción del moreno, Hinata sonrió y sacó la pequeña caja donde traía el almuerzo de Sasuke, lo dejó frente a él y abrió el recipiente para dejar ver pequeños tomates cortados para tener la figura de una pequeña rosa, Tamago yaki( **1** ), arroz blanco, Buta no shogayaki ( **2** ), y algo de Yaki sake( **3** )

—Espero le g-guste— Dejo de lado el bento de Sasuke y saco el de ella que solo era arroz blanco, Takoyaki ( **4** ), y nishime ( **5** ). Colocó la pequeña caja de bento frente a ella y dio un pequeño bocado antes de girar a ver al moreno que parecía no querer comenzar a comer.

—¿Porque haces esto?— La fría y negra mirada de Sasuke estaba sobre ese almuerzo que la chica le entregaba. —¿Por que te acercas a mi?— Esta vez los ojos del Uchiha buscaron los ojos de Hinata —Dices no creer en el amor, pero aún así...— Con una de sus manos acercó el bento a Hinata alejando un poco de él. —... Insistes en acercarse y tener detalles que solo...— Ante el pensamiento que le cruzó por la mente, una leve sonrisa se coló por sus labios —...Una chica que quiere tener el corazón de un hombre haría—

—D-de alguna f-forma...— Aunque la mirada de Hinata se apartó de la de Sasuke por un segundo, casi de inmediato volvió a perderse en ese color negro tan atrayente. —...Si quiero ganarme el corazón de Sasuke san— Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y su típico sonrojo se hizo presente.

—¿Qué?— El corazón de Sasuke dio un pequeño salto al escuchar esas palabras - _¿Porque me siento así con ella?, ¿Acaso era una confesión de amor?_ \- Algo dentro de él se sentía muy bien y se mezclaba con el nerviosismo que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

—E-es verdad que no creo en el amor...— Una de las manos de Hinata fue a dar hasta la mano izquierda de Sasuke y la tomó entre las de ellas de forma suave. —... Pero creo en la amistad— Alzó la mano del joven entre las de ella para acercarla a su pecho y dejar al descubierto esa pulsera que ella le había regalado en navidad y que aún estaba usando. —Y yo quiero la amistad de Sasuke san— Con su mano entre las de ella sonrió de la misma forma que antes le habia sonreido a ese hombre.

—¿Amigo?— Por un segundo creyó eso era una confesión, pero esa mujer no quería nada que no fuera un estúpido amigo más. Quiso apartar su mano de ella, pero sus ojos fueron a dar a esa pulsera que colgaba de su mano y que él no se había quitado desde que se la regalo. Era verdad que ya eran dos días sin acercarse a esa mujer, pero fueron 2 días complicados, por algún motivo no quería estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo.

—P-por favor...— Esta vez Hinata llevó la mano del Uchiha hasta su mejilla para acariciarla un poco. —...Acepte ser mi amigo Sasuke san— Ese hombre era similar a ella en muchos aspectos, incluso podría decir que podría comprenderla un poco mejor que Shino o Kiba, sería increíble tenerlo como amigo.

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Sasuke, hacía días que su piel no tocaba la de esa mujer, y ahora con tan solo ese simple contacto él podía sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago y la corriente eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo, no podía saberlo, pero casi podía jurar que un sonrojo se apoderó de él por culpa de esa estúpida chica.

—Hmp— Necesitaba reaccionar cuanto antes, evitar que esa mujer viera cuanto lograba afectarlo, apartó bruscamente la mano de ella y comenzó a comer su bento rápidamente, pensó en irse, pero sus piernas se negaron a moverse y solo pudo permanecer junto a esa chica.

Una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de Hinata al ver a ese chico, era como un pequeño niño al que le costaba mucho decir un - _está bien_ \- , pero estaba aprendiendo a descifrarlo un poco más, esa era su forma de aceptar ser su amigo.

—Gracias— Como un susurro al viento, Hinata agradeció al Uchiha y comenzó a comer sin perder la enorme sonrisa que se había apoderado de ella, ahora tenía un amigo más, uno que honestamente no creyó algún día tendría, pero que había descubierto tenía el alma y corazón tan fragmentados como ella.

En completo silencio y con solo un par de miradas furtivas por parte de Sasuke, ambos jóvenes terminaron su almuerzo dentro de esa aula de clases, no sin antes ver como fuera de ese lugar algunos alumnos pasaban murmurando cosas y viendo a esos dos morenos juntos.

Con cuidado Hinata tomo la caja vacía de bento de Sasuke y la guardó junto a la de ella para dejarlas dentro de su maletín. Se sentía feliz por tener un nuevo amigo y por ver que como a sus otros dos amigos, a este también le gustaba su forma de cocinar, se había terminado todo lo que ella le había preparado el día anterior.

—N-no p-puede ser— De pronto Hinata se puso de pie y miró al Uchiha con los ojos completamente abiertos e incluso hasta algo pálida.

—¿Que pasa?— La reacción de esa chica de forma repentina lo tomó por sorpresa, fue en cuestión de segundos que ella se puso así.

—N-nunca m-me había a-acostado con un a-amigo— Como un reflejo la chica mordió levemente uno de sus dedos y desvió la mirada al suelo completamente sonrojada

—¿Eso te preocupa?— Una sonrisa se apoderó de Sasuke al ver a esa mujer, su reacción había sido divertida por algo tan estúpido como eso.

—P-pero y-yo...— Con algo de nerviosismo Hinata se sentó junto a Sasuke y lo miro tímidamente. —... A-aunque no e-éramos a-amigos antes...— Sonrió un poco y trato de calmarse. —...A-así q-que no m-me acosté c-con un a-amigo—

—¿Quieres decir que ahora que somos amigos, ya no te acostarás conmigo?— El moreno metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y clavó su negra mirada en la chica.

—B-b-bueno...— Con esa pregunta tartamudeo más de la cuenta, nunca le habían preguntado eso, ella disfrutaba tener sexo con ese chico, pero ahora era su amigo - _¿Estaría bien mezclar ambos mundos?_ -

—Hmp— Ante el tartamudeo de la chica, Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio la espalda —Entonces ya no quiero ser tu amigo— comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del aula mirando de reojo a la chica tras él y su reacción.

—S-sasuke s-san— Cuando lo vio alejarse, se puso de pie y caminó tras él tomándolo levemente del brazo para impedir que siguiera con su camino.

—Yo quiero seguir teniendo sexo contigo, así que...— Miro a la mujer aferrada levemente de su brazo y sonrió ampliamente al verla sonrojada y teniendo un duelo mental para decidir si debían ser amigos o no. —...Tu decide— En realidad eso de ser amigos, es algo que no le interesaba, solo quería tener intimidad con esa mujer, y ver esas reacciones que le provocaba gracia, era divertido verla _sudar frío_ por elegir entre el sexo o la amistad.

—P-pero...— la mano de Hinata se deslizó un poco más sobre el brazo de Sasuke e intercambiaba miradas entre él y el suelo sin saber muy bien qué debía decir.

—Elige bien...— La sonrisa que se había apoderado de Sasuke no lo dejaba, esa chica podría colapsar en cualquier momento por su _difícil_ decisión y por primera vez no le molestaba tener a una mujer pegada a su brazo, todo lo contrarío, le gustaba sentir su cercanía y ese juego que había descubierto para molestarla y ver sus tiernos gestos de niña.—...Elige ahora.— Con una mano acarició el cabello de la morena y lo revolvió un poco.

—Sasuke kun— La voz de una chica hizo que ambos jóvenes desviarán su mirada para ver a la dueña de dicha voz.

—S-sakura san— Al ver a la chica de cabellera rosada, Hinata hizo una leve reverencia ante ella y soltó el brazo de Sasuke.

—¿Podemos hablar Sasuke kun?— Ignorando un poco a la otra joven, Sakura fijó su verde mirada en Sasuke y dio un par de pasos para estar más cerca de él.

—No— De alguna u otra forma, Sakura siempre lograba molestarlo, aún cuando ella queria todo lo contrario, pero había algo en esa mujer que lo sacaba de sus casillas, y más ahora que estaba pasando un buen momento y ella venía a estropearlo, en definitiva no quería ni siquiera verla. Paso a su lado y la dejó atrás, no quería estar en el mismo lugar que esa mujer.

—Hyūga— Hasta el momento en que escuchó era llamada, Hinata permaneció en silencio viendo como esa joven Haruno tenía su vista en ese moreno, como con la indiferencia del chico su mirada iba a dar al suelo y un intento por no llorar se apoderaba de ella, era claro que el rechazo de Sasuke le afectaba en gran manera a esa mujer. —Hyūga— De nuevo la voz de Sasuke llamándola la hizo dejar de ver a la mujer de cabello rosa y centrar su atención en el moreno.

—Y-yo...— Quería decir algo, pero Sasuke le indico que lo siguiera y al ver que ella no seguía con su camino, él regresó hasta ella y la tomó de la mano para seguir con su camino. —Sasuke san..— Trato de que él se detuviera, de que por lo menos no la llevará a ella con él, pero nada funcionó, el chico solo seguía caminando alejándose de la Haruno.

—No le tengas lastima— Cuando al fin Sasuke se detuvo, miró de reojo a Hinata y soltó lentamente su mano. —Ella nunca entiende que no me interesa— Suspiro ante el fastidio de tener que lidiar con Sakura y revolvió un poco su cabello.

—No debería ser tan duro con ella— La suave voz de Hinata, esta vez estaba mezclada con una nostalgia y tristeza que Sasuke no había visto antes en ella. —Ella solo esta enamorada...— La blanca mirada de Hinata se fijó en el suelo, para luego levantarla y ver al hombre frente a ella. —...De alguién que no la ama a ella— Una sonrisa triste apareció en los labios de la chica.

—¿No ser duro con ella?— Sasuke sonrió ante las palabras de la chica —Si me porto un poco amable con Sakura será aún peor de insoportable— Se puso frente a Hinata y levantó la barbilla femenina con una de sus manos para poder ver esos ojos blancos. —¿Acaso quieres ver como otras chicas no se alejan de mi por que soy _amable_ con ellas?— Aunque fuera solo un poco, el moreno quería ver en esa blanca mirada algo que le indicará que ella no deseaba verlo con otras, algo que indicará le importaba un poco más que solo un amigo.

—Tendría más amigas— Hinata le sonrió a Sasuke —Estoy segura que Sasuke san sería el doble de popular entre las mujeres si las tratará mejor—

—Eres una idiota— Soltó la barbilla de esa chica y le dio la espalda - _¿por que nunca le decía lo que él quería escuchar?, ¿acaso era tan difícil pedirle que no fuera amable con ninguna otra chica que no fuera con ella?_ -

—Sasuke san— Una de las manos de Hinata se puso sobre la espalda del moreno mientras se acercaba un poco a él. —Usted no sabe lo que sufre alguien que ama y no es correspondido— Dejó que su frente se pegará en la espalda del chico y trato de contenerse para no llorar —Si no puede corresponderle a Sakura chan... O a cualquier otra chica, al menos no las trate tan mal...— Una de sus manos busco la mano del moreno para tocarla. —...Por favor—

Era claro que esa chica lograba afectarlo, un aire de tristeza estaba alrededor de Hinata, y él no podía evitar sentirse triste al verla así, tenía deseos de abrazarla fuertemente y tratar de que esa melancolía y _dolor_ se fueran, pero a la vez le daba rabia que ella intercediera por otras chicas ante él, que hablará por Sakura pidiendo un poco de amabilidad y _cariño._ Si quería amabilidad, cariño y hasta _amor_ por parte de él,que lo pidiera para ella no para otra.

—Habías dicho...— Apretó fuertemente la mano de Hinata entre la de él y se giró hacia ella haciendo que la frente de la chica ahora chocará contra su pecho —... Que no creías en el amor...— Por alguna razón esa chica no había alzado la mirada para verlo, solo permanecía con su cabeza pegada a su pecho —...Acaso...— Tenía cierto temor de preguntar, no sabía porque, pero temía a la respuesta de esa mujer —...¿Has estado enamorada de alguien que no te corresponde?—

Sasuke pudo sentir como un leve temblor se apoderó de esa chica ante su pregunta, parecía que le afecto el que él preguntara eso.

La Hyūga se liberó del agarre que Sasuke tenía sobre su mano y se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de ese chico, necesitaba todo su coraje para no llorar, no debía llorar en la escuela, no podía llorar más.

El moreno solo podía ver como la chica negaba con la cabeza y se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, por un momento había olvidado que estaba en la escuela y que estaban atrayendo más de una mirada hacia ellos.

—Y-yo no...— Alejó un poco su cabeza del pecho masculino —...P-pero he v-visto...— Los blancos ojos de Hinata ahora estaban cristalinos, con lágrimas contenidas en ellos. —...L-lo que provoca a-amar a alguien...—Jaló un poco de aire para evitar comenzar a llorar, y seguir hablando —...Y n-no ser c-correspondido— Con todo y su esfuerzo una lágrima traicionera se escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla.

No le gustaba ver a esa mujer así, en definitiva a Sasuke no le gustó para nada ver a Hinata de esa manera, no solo era el aire de tristeza que rodeaba a esa Hyūga, sus ojos mostraban más claramente ese dolor y tristeza. Esa mujer estaba herida en el alma y corazón, tan herida que no podía evitar llorar con esa simple conversación.

En un acto involuntario Sasuke limpio una de las lágrimas de esa chica con su mano y beso tiernamente la frente de esta mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la pegaba a él. Cuando era solo un niño, su hermano mayor hacía eso cada vez que él lloraba o estaba triste, y tal como su hermano le enseñó tiempo atrás , él trató de calmar la tristeza de esa mujer.

Por algunos minutos, ambos jóvenes permanecieron abrazados olvidando el mundo a su alrededor, sin escuchar las murmuraciones que algunos alumnos decían y como las miradas estaban fijas en ellos, por algunos minutos solo eran ellos dos en un mundo diferente y alejado de todos.

—G-gracias...— Hinata al fin se alejó un poco del moreno deshaciendo el abrazo entre ambos. —...Sasuke san— Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era su debilidad y que jamás era capaz de superar sola, aunque siempre estaban Kiba o Shino a su lado para ayudarla, esta vez Hinata pudo sentir en ese abrazo de Sasuke una sensación protectora de seguridad, por esos momento sintió que no podía ser dañada más, o que el mismo pasado al fin dejaría de lastimarla.

El mismo Sasuke no entendía lo que había hecho, simplemente no podia dejarla así, no podía verla triste, fue algo más fuerte que él, pero necesitaba proteger a esa chica, hacerla sentir bien.

* * *

—Veamos esa Sasuke san— Hinata señalaba emocionada el poster de una nueva película que estaba de estreno mientras sonreía feliz e intercambiaba miradas entre Sasuke y ese poster.

La mente del Uchiha trataba de entender cómo es que fue a parar a un cine con esa mujer, solo recordaba verla triste y él intentando consolarla, después de eso todo fue confuso y ahora estaba ahí parado tratando de elegir qué película ver.

Algo estaba mal con él, algo en verdad que estaba mal, desde que se involucró con esa Hyūga cosas extrañas estaban pasando en su vida, y era claro que estaba actuando raro también, no era el mismo Sasuke de siempre, aunque no sabía si eso podía ser bueno o malo. Era verdad que se sentía bien al lado de esa mujer, pero también era verdad que estar con otras chicas no era tan satisfactorio como antes. - _¿Acaso era satisfactorio estar con otras mujeres antes?_ \- , solo le servían para tener sexo y nada más, y aún con esa Hyūga el sexo era otra cosa completamente diferente. - _¿Que tenía esa mujer?_ -

—¿Sasuke san?— La voz de Hinata y su mano sobre la de él, hicieron que Sasuke saliera de sus pensamientos y viera a la chica. —¿Cual quiere ver usted?— Le estaba hablando desde hace un rato y ese chico parecía en otro mundo, y eso que él fue quien la invitó a ella a ir al cine y ahora estaba completamente desconectado de todo.

—¿Cual querias ver tú?— Miró a la chica solo para ver como esta hacia un pequeño puchero al saber había sido ignorada todo el tiempo y señalo a uno de los carteles de ese cine.

—Esa— Aunque estaba acostumbrada a convivir con 2 chicos que por momentos la ignoraban y dejaban fuera de algunas cosas, el Uchiha hasta ese momento no se había comportado así, pero eso era bueno, al fin se estaba comportando como un amigo real, aunque era más del tipo de amigo de Kiba a decir verdad.

La negra mirada de Sasuke a fue a dar hasta donde la mano de Hinata señalaba y se topó con una imagen donde estaba un tipo vestido de rojo apoyado en una silla y cayendo sobre él una lluvia de balas como si fuera agua.

—¿Deadpool 2?— Con algo de duda El Uchiha miró a Hinata, pensó que sería alguna comedia romántica o algún drama de esos que las chicas siempre ven, pero era una película de un tipo que se solo se dedicaba a maldecir y que ni siquiera se podía llamar héroe, sino anti-héroe.

—Si— La emoción de esa chica era real, en verdad quería ver esa película, aunque bueno, si ella no creía en el amor, era lógico no le gustaran las películas de romance... _¿Verdad?_

Sin tratar de pensar mucho Sasuke fue hasta la taquilla y compro las dos entradas para esa película, pero debían esperar media hora para poder verla, así que ambos jóvenes decidieron comprar algunas golosinas para ver la película, golosinas que más bien eran para Hinata y que Sasuke ahora estaba haciendo fila para poder comprar.

—¿Están regalando algo o que diablos?— La fila para poder comprar un mísero chocolate y unas palomitas era inmensa, y tan lenta que seguro pasaría la media hora formado ahí. A lo lejos Sasuke podía ver a Hinata mirando los carteles de las otras películas y tomarse selfies con algunas de las publicidades que el cine colocaba a tamaño completo de los personajes de dichas películas.

Al menos ella estaba un poco más entretenida que él parado en esa fila sin que esta avanzará. De pronto el Uchiha pudo ver cómo un grupo de chicos a la distancia fijaban su atención en Hinata y murmuraban entre ellos sin quitar su vista de ella.

Uno de los chicos comenzó a caminar hasta Hinata y llamó su atención mientras le sonreía y se acercaba un poco más a ella. Sasuke estuvo a punto de salirse de la fila e ir hasta ellos, pero miro como Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa a ese chico y señalaba hacia donde él estaba y luego de una pequeña reverencia se alejaba de ese chico e iba a dar hasta su lado.

Cuando la chica llegó hasta él, solo le sonrió y se puso a su lado mostrándole su celular y las fotografías que se había tomado antes junto a esos carteles de películas.

—¿Te estaban molestando?— intento no meterse en ese tema, pero si que le molestaba haber visto cómo esos chicos se acercaban a Hinata.

—¿Quienes?— Alzando un poco la vista de su celular Hinata vio a Sasuke con algo de duda ante su pregunta.

—Esos tipos que se acercaron a ti— Miro de reojo a la mujer y volvió su vista al frente en esa fila que parecía no avanzaba.

—No, solo quería saber mi nombre y si podía darle mi numero de movil— De nuevo concentró su vista en su celular y en esas fotografías que ahora estaba enviando a Kiba en un mensaje.

—Estaba coqueteando contigo, ¿Lo sabías?— Esa chica hablaba tan calmadamente que parecía no era consciente de lo que ese chico quería al acercarse a ella.

—Lo sé— Su respuesta fue corta y directa para Sasuke. —Kiba-kun está molesto porque veré la película antes que él— Hinata puso la pantalla de su móvil cerca de Sasuke para que viera el mensaje del Inuzuka con caras molestas y unas llorando por no ir a ver esa película.

Al parecer esa Hyūga era algo especial, parecía estar acostumbrada al acercamiento de los chicos en coqueteos ocasionales, pero a la vez lograba sonrojarse tan fácilmente por un comentario simple, o ser tan desinhibida durante el sexo y a la vez tan tierna al terminar, esa chica en definitiva era algo especial, y Sasuke lo estaba descubriendo cada vez que estaba con ella, al igual que descubria cada vez más lo mucho que le agradaba estar así con esa Hyūga.

* * *

Aunque nunca lo había intentado, Sasuke siempre creyó que tener sexo en una sala de cine podía ser excitante, pero no contaba con que un tipo en traje rojo le ganaría la atención de Hinata y esta estuviera tan entretenida y atenta a la película que apenas y notaba su existencia.

Había sido un total fracaso el intentar hacer algo más con esa Hyūga en ese lugar, pero no todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, esa chica estaba riendo, incluso se tocaba el estomago por tanto que había reido, ese momento en el pasado que lloro entre sus brazos ya estaba olvidado, o al menos superado en ese momento.

—Gracias Sasuke san— Ahora Hinata le regalaba una gran sonrisa a Sasuke mientras caminaba a su lado por la calle después de haber salido de ese cine.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? — Esa mujer agradecia por cualquier cosa, él en realidad no había hecho la gran cosa, aunque era verdad que lo que había hecho ahora con ella jamás lo había hecho por otra chica.

—Por ser mi amigo— Con un movimiento rápido Hinata se acerco a Sasuke y le dio un abrazo fugaz mientras se alejaba un poco de él corriendo y sonriendo a la vez.

En medio del camino sin moverse es como ahora estaba el Uchiha, esa chica en verdad que lograba alterarlo, provocaba extrañas sensaciones en él y lograba hacerlo hacer y pensar cosas que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Hinata— llamó la atención de la chica para impedir avanzará más y se alejará de él.

Al escuchar su nombre, la chica se detuvo de inmediato y giró a ver al chico que estaba un poco alejado de ella pero que comenzaba a caminar lentamente hasta el lugar donde estaba parada.

Con cada paso que Sasuke daba hacia esa chica su mente se aclaraba un poco más, desde hace días que sospechaba lo que le pasaba con ella, pero trato de ignorar sus propios sentimientos, aunque era imposible ignorar lo que sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca o la veía sonreír, simplemente ya no podía negar lo evidente.

En cuanto llegó hasta Hinata dejó caer su maletín de escuela a un lado y tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos mientras dejaba su negra mirada se perdiera en la blanca mirada de esa chica, nunca creyó que la simple palabra "amigo" pronunciada por esa mujer le molestara tanto, así como nunca creyó que esa mujer despertará ese sentimiento en él.

—Sasuke san— El escucharla pronunciar su nombre acompañado por ese sonrojo en su cara hizo que el moreno dejará salir una sonrisa de sus labios mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella. No podía creer lo que esa mujer había logrado en él cuando lo único que buscaba era sexo y nada más.

Lentamente los labios del Uchiha llegaron hasta los labios de Hinata para unirse en un beso, un beso que Sasuke había deseado desde hace tiempo y con el que solo buscaba el contacto de esa mujer, sentir esa suave piel y experimentar de nuevo esa sensación en el estómago que le comenzaba a agradar.

Las manos de Hinata se apoyaron sobre el pecho masculino mientras correspondía a ese beso que extrañamente para ella no comenzaba a subir de intensidad o volverse más demandante como otras veces.

—Hinata, yo...— Los labios de Sasuke se separaron levemente de los Hinata para poder hablar, necesitaba decirle a esa mujer lo que estaba provocando en él, pero la Hyūga lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

—Vamos a su departamento...— Una de las manos de la chica se coló por la camisa del moreno y llegó hasta el marcado abdomen del hombre —...Sasuke kun— los labios de esa chica ahora estaban sobre la barbilla del Uchiha y bajando hasta su garganta y cuello dejando un camino de saliva a su paso.

Él no quería sexo en ese momento, solo quería hablar, pero al parecer a Hinata no le interesaba saber lo que él tuviera que decirle. Intentó alejar a la chica de él para obligarla a escucharlo, pero una voz a un lado de ellos lo hizo girar a ver al molesto invitado que llegaba a molestar.

—Comprendo que es un calle poco transitada...— El hombre se puso tras Hinata mientras metia sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y clavaba su vista en Sasuke. —...Pero aún así no es un buen lugar para esto Hinata chan—

Al escuchar la voz de ese hombre, la mujer tenso su cuerpo y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de ella a la vez que se alejaba rápidamente de Sasuke y se ponía al lado de él.

—K-kakashi s-sensei— Hizo una leve reverencia ante él y permaneció con la mirada fija al suelo sin atreverse a verlo, era sumamente vergonzoso que él o cualquier otro la haya visto en una situación como esa en plena calle, quería esfumarse en ese momento de ese lugar, era una tonta por olvidar estaba en la calle y comportarse así con Sasuke.

El hombre de cabellera plateada sonrio bajo su tapabocas negro y se acercó a la chica. —Siempre te ha excitado ser descubierta — alzó una de sus manos para intentar tomar un mechón de cabello de esa mujer , pero una mano se lo impidió y en cambio lo sujeto fuertemente por la muñeca.

Sasuke ya estaba más que harto que ese tipo siempre lo ignorará y pasará por alto cuando lo veía, y más que ahora se atreviera a acercarse y hablarle así a Hinata.

—¿Qué sucede Sasuke kun?— Si algo sabía Kakashi era como alterar a niños arrogantes y orgullosos como ese Uchiha, y de cierta forma le divertía verlo molesto. Cuando tomo su muñeca con tan fuerza e impidió se acercará a Hinata fue la señal de que una guerra comenzaba.

La negra mirada del Uchiha era de rabia, un enfado tal que sus ojos negros casi se volvían rojos, no entendia por que pero eso tipo lograba hacerlo enojarse con tan solo verlo.

—S-Sasuke san— Hinata no entendía por que Sasuke miraba de ese forma a Kakashi, y menos el por qué aún no soltaba la mano de este. Suavemente la chica colocó su mano sobre la Sasuke y lentamente hizo que el moreno soltará a su sensei del agarre que tenía sobre él.

—Creí que habías ido a la escuela Hinata chan— El peli plateado miró de reojo a la chica sin retirar por completo su vista del moreno —No veo tu maletín— Desde hace rato que noto ella no llevaba su maletín de escuela, pero al parecer esa chica no se había dado cuenta de eso, y se valdría de ese maletín para alejar un poco a esa chica de ellos.

—¿M-mi m-maletín?— Hinata llevó su mirada a sus manos y luego a su alrededor para intentar buscar ese maletín, pero solo pudo ver el de Sasuke tirado a un lado y no el de ella. —M-mi m-maletín— dejó salir un grito de preocupación y miró hacia donde momentos antes ella y Sasuke habían caminado. —L-lo deje en el c-cine— Comenzó a correr en dirección a dicho cine —A-ahora v-vuelvo— No entendía la atmósfera entre los dos hombres que dejaba atrás, pero debía recuperar ese maletín que no solo contenía los artículos de su escuela, sino que también tenía una pequeña parte de su vida en el.

Una vez que Hinata al fin se alejó, Kakashi sonrió ampliamente y se retiró el tapabocas que llevaba puesto dejando al descubierto por completo su rostro ante Sasuke, no creyo que al hacerle ver a Hinata que su maletín no estaba le sirviera para poder alejarla un poco y hablar a solas con el Uchiha.

—Te interesa Hinata...— El peli plateado borró la sonrisa de sus labios y centró su atención en Sasuke —...¿Cierto?— Aunque la respuesta él ya la sabia, ya había notado cómo es que ese chico miraba a Hinata, como se acercó a ella y como estuvo a punto de confesarse, pero igual quería escucharlo de sus labios.

—No es algo que te importe— Aunque le costara admitirlo, cuando vio el rostro de ese tipo le preocupo que Hinata estuviera interesada en él, parecía ser un hombre de otro mundo, demasiado atractivo para ser real, ni siquiera los actores de cine eran tan perfectos.

—A Hinata solo le interesa el sexo que puedas darle— Kakashi pasó una de sus manos por su cabellera y sonrió un poco —Eso debes tenerlo claro— dejo salir un suspiro y volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón. —No intentes obtener nada más de ella que no sea sexo casual—

—Como ya dije, no es algo que te importe— Ese tipo se estaba metiendo más de la cuenta con él y con Hinata —No te metas en lo que no te importa— le dio la espalda a ese hombre y fue a levantar el maletín que momentos antes había dejado caer.

—¿Sabes con cuantos hombres ha estado Hinata después de estar contigo?— Sasuke era solo un crío al lado de él, manejarlo no era tan complicado, y más si todos los niños como él tenían la misma debilidad. —No eres el único que está con ella—

Con un ágil movimiento Sasuke se giró y tomó por el cuello al hombre de cabellera plateada. Le estaba jodiendo en sobremanera las palabras que salían de la boca de ese tipo.

—Tampoco es que Hinata sea una zorra— El hombre sonrió ante la reacción del chico y esta vez sí pudo ver ese tono rojizo en la mirada del Uchiha debido a la rabia. —Solo ten presente que no eres tan importante para ella—

Esta vez la mano de Sasuke no pudo detenerse y con un fuerte golpe mando a Kakashi al suelo, el puño del Uchiha había dado justo sobre la mejilla de ese hombre en un intento por callarlo.

—Ya veo— El peli plateado tocó la mejilla golpeada y sonrió ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie y acomodaba un poco su ropa. —Así que estas enamorado de ella— Y con la misma facilidad con la que sonrío antes, devolvió el golpe a Sasuke con toda la fuerza que tenía.

El Uchiha no esperaba le fuera devuelto el golpe, pero ese tipo lo golpeó tan fuertemente que su labio inferior se rompió y la sangre que salía de el llenaba su boca y corría por su barbilla.

—Lamento decirte que ella no siente lo mismo— Se acercó un poco a Sasuke y se inclinó un poco hacia él mientras le sonreía. —Hace solo 2 días que estuve con ella— Kakashi llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba lo vivido con la Hyūga días atrás. —Me encanta como grita mi nombre mientras yo...— Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar otro fuerte golpe fue a dar hasta su cara lanzándolo de nuevo al suelo.

—Callate— Una fuerte rabia se había apoderado de Sasuke, no sabia por que ese tipo le estaba diciendo eso, pero tampoco podía seguir escuchandolo como si nada.

—No dejes que Hinata chan destroce tu orgullo— Aunque el Uchiha se había abalanzado sobre él, estaba esquivando sus golpes para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo. —Alejate de ella— Un chico como Sasuke no podría soportar que una chica se burlará de él y estuviera con otro tipo, la manera más fácil de alejarlo de ella era lastimando ese orgullo.

—No...— La rabia qué desprendían los ojos de Sasuke eran casi como rayos, si no fuera por que Kakashi era mayor, habría sido intimidado fácilmente. —... No quiero alejarme— Una torcida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke mientras miraba al hombre frente a él. —Después de todo, ella también disfruta gritando mi nombre—

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente entre esos dos hombres, ambos clavando su mirada en el otro y sin dar un paso atrás... La guerra había sido declara.

* * *

No podía creer que olvidara su maletín en ese cine, se había divertido tanto viendo esa película junto a Sasuke que olvidó tan preciado objeto como si nada. Corrio tan rapido como sus piernas fueron capaces de correr y llegó a ese cine rápidamente.

Hablo con algunas personas que trabajaban en ese lugar y al final logró dar con su maletín sano y salvo, lo tomó entre sus manos y abrazo fuertemente mientras dejaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, de tan solo pensar que podría perder lo que traía dentro un nudo se formaba en su corazón.

Reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar y luego de dar las gracias y unas cuantas reverencias a las personas que la ayudaron comenzó su camino de nuevo junto a Sasuke y Kakashi.

—No entiendo qué pasa con ellos— susurro para ella misma mientras recordaba ese ambiente tenso que sintió entre ambos hombres antes de dejarlos para ir por su maletín.

Ni siquiera se conocían para llevarse mal, y sin embargo podría jurar que los ojos de Sasuke se llenaban de rabia cada vez que veía a Kakashi, eso era algo que en verdad no lograba entender del todo, pero seguramente si le preguntaba a Shino él lograría ayudarla a entender mejor a esos dos.

Hinata estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que cruzo una calle sin fijarse que un automóvil blanco iba directamente hacia ella casi arrollandola.

El fuerte sonido de la bocina de ese auto, junto al frenar de las llantas hizo que Hinata diera un salto de susto y sus ojos se abrieran de par en par mirando ese automóvil, sus piernas le fallaron y la hicieron caer al suelo de rodillas mientras llevaba una de sus manos al pecho y con la otra se apoya en el suelo, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, estuvo a punto de morir por ser descuidada.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita?— El conductor del automóvil bajó rápidamente y se inclinó ante Hinata para revisar estuviera bien, aunque supo que no la toco con el auto debía verificar que estuviera bien.

—S-Si— Aunque el cuerpo le temblaba levemente por el miedo y la impresión, Hinata se encontraba bien, solo debía reponerse de ese susto.

—Déjeme ayudarla a levantarse— El hombre la tomó por un brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras levantaba el maletín que ella había tirado antes y se lo entregaba.

—G-gracias— Cuando tomó el maletín de manos de ese hombre , levantó la mirada para verlo. —E-estoy bien— Sabía que la culpa había sido de ella por distraída, no podía culpar a ese hombre de nada.

—Debe ser más cuidadosa Hinata san— Tras el hombre que acababa de ayudar a Hinata, apareció otro con cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura, una banda que le cubría la frente y unos ojos... iguales a los de ella.

El cuerpo de Hinata se había congelado al ver a ese hombre, no podía moverse o hablar, solo podía ver como se acercaba a ella y la analizaba con esa blanca mirada.

—Pero me da gusto verla de nuevo— El hombre llegó hasta Hinata y se puso frente a ella indicandole al otro se volviera al automóvil para quedar solos. —Es difícil de encontrar Hinata san—

—N-Neji n-niisan— hacía años que no lo veía, y ahora estaba frente a ella. Las piernas de la chica volvieron a fallarle y estuvieron a punto de regresarla al suelo, pero los brazos de Neji impidieron que cayera de nuevo.

—¿Que pasa Hinata san?— Con un brazo Neji detuvo el cuerpo de Hinata para que no cayera mientras la acercaba a él, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba sutilmente el rostro de la chica. — ¿Le sorprende verme?— Esa mujer nunca cambiaría, ahora su labio inferior estaba temblando suavemente mientras lo veía y su cuerpo igual tenia ese suave temblor que él le provocaba.

Creía estar preparada para ver a ese chico de nuevo, creyó que el tiempo y la distancia lograrían sanar sus heridas, que los recuerdos se borrarian y podría ver a ese chico como antes, como el hermano con el que creció y al cual siempre le tuvo un gran afecto, pero no... al verlo todo el paso la golpeó de nuevo, tal vez si ese automóvil la golpeará sería menos doloroso de lo que sentía en ese momento.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Antes de hacer sufrir al Uchiha quería que aceptará y conociera sus sentimientos, y bueno ya que al menos sabe lo que siente se viene lo bueno para él (A sufrir)

*Kakashi ya no estará de pasivo, es nuestro sensei y no se dejará de Sasuke.

*Lo que piensan que siente Kakashi por Hinata... Están en lo correcto ❤

*¿Qué pasa con Neji?, en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrán ;)

*¿Uso a Sakura de relleno?... Si un poco ( ´艸｀), pero es por que tendrá una participación más o menos importante más adelante.

*¿Y Gaara?- se fue a dormir...

*No puede evitar meter a Deadpool 2 en este capítulo, además me imagine a Deadpool con expreción de ┐(￣∀￣)┌ "En tu cara Uchiha", Hinata no te hizo caso por mi xD

*El próximo capítulo lo subiré antes, lo prometo |ω・｀)ノ, ya no tardaré como esta vez.

* * *

 **Pequeño glosario:**

1.- Tamago yaki [Tortilla japonesa]

2.-Buta no shogayaki [Cerdo al jengibre]

3.- Yaki sake [Salmón a la plancha]

4.-Takoyaki [Bolitas rellenas de pulpo]

5.-nishime [Estofado de verduras]

* * *

OK, esta vez no haré aclaraciones, creo que igual mis aclaraciones se responden al responderle a cada uno en sus comentarios (≧▽≦), así que comienzo con mis agradecimientos por tomarse el tiempo en escribirme y esperar a que actualice ｡^‿^｡

 ***dagorfly** : Que bueno te gustará la entrada de Kakashi, a partir de aquí, nuestro sensei será un dolor de cabeza para Sasuke ꒡ꆚ꒡

 ***R0MANA:** A ti te contestaré por partes para hacerlo bien xD.  
1.- Nuestro sensei debía entrar a lo grande ȏ.̮ȏ , así que trate de que así fuera, pero sentí que si alguien los hubiera visto Hinata se nos desmaya de por vida xD, aunque eso le excita es diferente a que la vean en plena acción y más si es Sasuke o Neji U.u  
2.-Ya se le quito lo bipolar a nuestro Sasuke, al menos ya sabe de que va con Hinata (-‿◦)  
3.-Y de nuevo dejo a Neji con una entrada misteriosa xD, el pasado de Hinata está por descubrirse así que en uno o dos capítulos lo sabrás ;)  
4.- （；＿；）Existen mentes superiores en el arte de la perversión que simples mortales como yo no son capaces de satisfacer (ಥ﹏ಥ), perdón por ese lemon tan poco satisfactorio *se esconde en un rincón*  
Y para mi es un gusto poder responderle a cada uno cuando me escribe, me ayuda a escribir más rápido y actualizar antes, además de que me alegran el día cuando leo sus comentarios sobre la historia y lo que piensan (❤ฺ)

 ***Amanely-chan:** (⺣◡⺣)❤* gracias por amar la historia, la verdad es la primera vez que escribo de un amor lento por parte de Hinata, por lo general siempre es al revés xD, pero gracias por leer y comentarme que te parece, espero este capitulo te gustará igual ;)

 ***** **Clau** : Sasuke ya se enamoró y no tiene escapatoria, ahora falta ver cómo se las arregla con Kakashi y con Hinata para hacerla sentir lo mismo xD, espero que te gustará este capítulo que es donde comienza el drama ◑.◑

 ***** **Greymon 99** : Aqui tienes tu continuación, espero te gustará igual que los otros capitulos ;)

 ***** **sandy** : (ಥ﹏ಥ) perdón por defraudarte con ese lemon, por eso esta vez no escribí nada perver [mentira xD, fue porque así va la trama], espero compensarte eso en próximos encuentros entre ellos ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°). en cuanto a lo de sufrir, pues temo decir que si, Hinata va a sufrir ●﹏●

 ***** **Yumeko-san** : ◑.◑ eres malvada... Pero Sasuke ya se enteró de eso y apenas comienza su tormento por haberse enamorado, y Kakashi le hará saber lo que es "amar a dios en tierra ajena" xD. Cumpliré tu deseo de que el Uchiha sufra por amor, aunque para eso deba golpear su orgullo y doblegar esa arrogancia que poseé xD

 ***** **Nana**.- Nuestro sensei es ahora Kakashi picante xD, y se pondrá aún más ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°), así que espéralo, en cuanto a sus preguntas las respondo de forma simple:  
kakashi esta celoso de Sasuke?  
 **(ω^)**  
y Ahora Neji aparece?

Si, y falta más por saber de este primito ;)

 ***** **Karin uzumaki** : Que bueno que el capitulo te gustará, espero este no te decepcione por no tener lemon (﹏), pero quería enfrentar a esos dos y que comience lo malo para Sasuke, ahora que ya sabe lo que siente por Hinata, en verdad le tocará sufrir por ella xD

 ***** **Tanu** : En este capítulo no metí lemon pero igual espero te gustará como los otros y lo disfrutarás, aunque el fanfic se llame It's just sex no quiero meter lemon en todos los capítulos o esto se volverá porno sin trama ٩(◕‿◕)۶. Espero te sigas sintiendo en el papel de Hinata estando al lado de esos dos chicos guapos xD

 ***Dolunay** : Gracias por escribirme xD, espero este capitulo te gustara como los otros ;).

 ***Mangelot Farid** : Que bueno que la entrada de Kakashi sensei no te defraudo ʘ ͜ʖ ʘ, se trataba de la que sintieras bien y te gustará xD. Gracias por leer y comentar ;)

 ***any. C . Silver** : Si te soy sincera yo tampoco había shippeado el KakaHina antes, pero cuando comencé a escribir e imaginar a esos dos, no se como que algo me gusto mucho 〃￣ω￣〃ゞ , que bueno que te convenciera con esos dos como yo me convencí con ellos xD. En cuanto a lo de Sasuke y su Friendzone, pues te diré que él peleará por salir de esa zona, ¿que pasará luego? pues ya lo verás en otros capítulos ;).

 ***Sasuko** : Por increíble que parezca y contrario a lo que crees, todas/os piden que Sasuke sufra xD, aunque somos fan SasuHina queremos ver al Uchiha arden en llamas (◣∀◢)ψ, y siendo honesta yo también quiero hacer sufrir a ese niño arrogante xD, así que espera verlo sufrir ↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ. Esta vez te quedo debiendo el lemon, pero si lo metia como que se arruinaria la trama para lo que sigue ;). Pero mil gracias por leer y comentar ❤

 ***** **andrea** : (/ω＼) aqui el único sensei es Kakashi ꈍ .̮ ꈍ , pero gracias por comentar la historia y seguirla, espero te gustará este capitulo ;)

 ***Safamantica** : ^ↀᴥↀ^ A Hinata chan le gusta pasar un buen rato, así que no dudo pueda irse contigo y dejar al Uchiha y al Hatake a un lado por ti ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°), solo no se vale ponerse intenso como Sasuke xD. Y no sientas lástima por Sasuke, él solo está pagando un poco de todo lo que ha hecho ;)

 ***CazandoMariposas:** Descuida que Sasuke sufrirá y mucho, apenas y comienza su martirio (◣∀◢)ψ. Gracias por leer y comentar la historia, en verdad me dan siempre ánimos para seguir escribiendo más SasuHina ❤

 ***hashtag-x** : Algo que quería al escribir el lemon Kakahina era precisamente que las SasuHina no lo sintieran como algo "malo/incorrecto", que bueno que tu lo tomaste así y te gusto (◠‿◠✿), Como adelanto te diré que viene más KakaHina y lemon ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°), solo que en este capítulo no agregue xD, además tranquila que Sasuke va a sufrir y mucho , solo esperalo ;)

 ***** **Selene Lezano** : Espero que no te decepcionará que no hubiera lemon en este capítulo ●︿●, pero prometo vendrán más momentos zukulentos, solo que la trama me pide un poco de drama acompañado luego por lemon xD. Gracias por leer y comentar en la historia ❤ me das ánimos de seguir escribiendo.

 ***** **Sakura Uzumaki:** Me tarde un poco en subir el capitulo, pero aqui lo tienes, espero te guste y comentes qué te pareció ;), ojala no te decepcione la falta de lemon...

 ***** **Ana08** : Fue un poco cruel por que tarde en actualizar ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ, pero al fin aqui esta la continuación, prometo que el siguiente capitulo lo publico antes para que veas a Sasuke sufrir xD. Gracias por comentar y decirme qué te parece la historia ;)

 ***** **Yaiza mun** : Arderá troya, aunque apenas encendí el cerillo para quemar todo ↜(╰ •ω•)╯ψ. Espero ver que sigue y como todo se descontrola xD. Gracias por leer y comentarme ❤❤

 ***** **Guest(1)** :I really do not know if Sasuke can stop Hinata from leaving with Kakashi, as she does not believe in love she may be afraid that the Uchiha will feel something else for her. But in a way, Sasuke, if he can stop Hinata at his side, just stop being such a womanizer xD. Thank you for reading this story that is in another language and commenting on me, I really appreciate your comment.❤❤❤❤ (please excuse my English.)

 ***Hinatalover4ever** : En este fic no meteré tanto el GaaHina, así que te lo debo para un próximo proyecto que tengo en mente ;). En cuanto al NejiHina, no se si vaya a ser del gusto de todos, pero viene algo de ellos dos en el capítulo 9 ●﹏● y claro que también se viene el comienzo del infierno para Sasuke xD. Espero te gustará la actualización y sigas comentando ;). Mil gracias por seguir el fanfic y cada actualización.

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	9. Volviendo a ser una Hyūga

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** : _

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 **********Volviendo a ser una** **Hyūga** ************

* * *

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, pasó de estar feliz por ver la película que tanto había esperado a estar sentada sola en una oficina esperando alguien llegará.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llamar a Kakashi sensei y decirle no podría regresar con él y con Sasuke, seguramente se habían quedado esperándola y ella no puedo ni despedirse de ellos.

—¿Desea tomar algo Hinata san?— Una mujer de edad mayor entró por la puerta de esa oficina y le sonrió a la chica mientras hacía una reverencia ante ella y le sonría de forma cortez.

—N-no, gracias— Sonrió tímidamente ante la mujer e inconscientemente apretó más fuerte su maletín contra su pecho.

—Su padre estará aquí pronto, por favor espere un poco más— Luego de decir eso, la mujer salió de nuevo de esa oficina y dejó a la chica nuevamente sola, aferrada más que antes a ese maletín que ahora le servía como escudo ante sus miedos.

Pasaban las horas y ella aún estaba sola en ese lugar, era increíble cómo había podido soportar el estar sentada por más de 2 horas casi inmóvil, aunque la verdad tampoco es como si tuviera muchos ánimos de correr o moverse de ese lugar, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado desde el momento que había visto a Neji caminar hacia ella. Tal vez hubiera preferido que el automóvil la golpeará y así al menos se habría librado de estar sentada en ese lugar.

Ahora solo quería llorar, pero si lo hacía todo estaría aún peor, si alguien la veía llorar su presente sería tan malo como su pasado, y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Busco inútilmente en su maletín su teléfono celular, pero no encontró nada, sabía que se lo habían quitado al entrar a ese lugar, por un segundo creyó que si lo buscaba lo encontraria para poder hablar con Kiba o Shino tan solo un momento y así obtener algo de fuerza de ellos, pero nada, estaba sola.

Suspiro con resignación y clavó su mirada en la gran ventana que tenía esa oficina, la vista era hermosa y dejaba ver gran parte de la ciudad, aunque tantos edificios contaminaban un poco el paisaje ante sus ojos.

De pronto el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta puso en alerta a Hinata que solo tenso su cuerpo y bajó la mirada al suelo, aunque no girara a ver quien era el que había entrado, ella ya sabia de quien se trataba, y más al ver los zapatos del hombre que ahora caminaba a un lado de ella y se detenía un segundo a su lado para luego seguir su camino al frente.

—Como sabrás mañana será mi cumpleaños— La voz de ese hombre llegaba a los oídos de Hinata y era la misma voz fría e indiferente que recordaba de tiempo atrás.

—S-Si— Tímidamente alzó la vista para ver la espalda de ese hombre que estaba mirando por la ventana mientras estaba de pie. —F-Felicidades p-padr...— Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, de nuevo la voz de su padre la interrumpió.

—Daré una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños y como mi primogenita debes estar presente— De reojo el hombre miró a su hija y casi de inmediato volvió su vista al frente.

Desde que ella pudiera recordar, su padre jamás había dado fiestas para celebrar su cumpleaños, que ahora lo hiciera debía de ser por algo importante, y más sabiendo que al ser uno de los hombres más ricos e importantes de todo japón esa fiesta estaria llena de personas sumamente importantes de la política y la economía.

—Neji anunciará su compromiso durante la fiesta— Aunque tuviera tiempo sin tratar a su hija, al final de cuentas era su hija y sabía lo que podría pasar por la mente de esa chica. —Mi cumpleaños solo es un pretexto.

- _¿Neji se casará?_ \- Escuchar eso de su padre era algo insólito, si Neji se comprometia en matrimonio justamente el día en que su padre cumplía años, era como anunciar al mundo el nuevo heredero Hyūga.

Nunca aspiró a ser la heredera que su padre deseaba, o tan siquiera ser un poco querida por él, pero obligarla a estar en un momento así era además de humillante, muy doloroso para ella. Todo el mundo sabía que ella era la _oveja negra_ de su familia, la hija que el gran Hiashi Hyuga no deseaba tener, pero aún con todo eso ella era la primogénita y debía de seguir los protocolos que su nivel social le mandaba, si su padre ponía a Neji al frente de ella ante todos era solo para humillarla más en público.

—Te quedaras esta noche en la mansión— Por fin el hombre había girado a ver a esa chica que era su hija y caminó un par de pasos para estar más cerca —Luego puedes volver a desaparecer de mi vista por completo— Esos ojos blancos que eran tan similares a los de su hija ahora estaban queriendo atravesar el indefenso cuerpo femenino con una rabia que no podía controlar.

Hinata solo pudo afirmar con la cabeza y bajar la mirada ante su padre, era duro de admitir, pero... _le temía a su propio padre._ Aunque quisiera negarse o decir algo, sería inútil, sólo podía obedecer y rezar porque el tiempo pasará lo más rápido posible.

* * *

—Maldito idiota— Con un fuerte golpe, Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras entraba furioso y tiraba a un lado su maletín de escuela y pateaba una pequeña mesa a un lado.

Por su labio aún corría un poco de sangre y su camisa estaba sucia de tierra, sudor y un poco más de sangre, además de tener un moretón bajo su ojo derecho y su ropa completamente hecha un desastre, era como ver al típico chico que se metía en peleas callejeras y luego llegaba a casa.

Esa pelea que tuvo con Kakashi había sido intensa, de no ser por que algunas personas que pasaban por el lugar los detuvieron y luego llegó la policía era seguro que alguno de los dos estaría ahora en el hospital, ese maldito de cabellos plateados tenía el don de sacar el peor lado de él, y más al hablar así de Hinata.

Era claro que ese hombre pretendía algo con la Hyūga y lo quería a él fuera de la vida de Hinata, pero estaba loco si creía que el gran Sasuke Uchiha renunciaria tan fácilmente, aunque sentía algo por Hinata también demostraría que a él nadie le gana, y haría que esa chica Hyūga mandará lejos al tal Kakashi para quedarse solo con él.

Con pesadez se tiró sobre el sillón de su pequeña sala y suspiro al recordar cómo es que Hinata no había regresado con ellos, tal vez al ver la pelea se asustó y se fue, o tal vez regreso cuando ellos ya se habían largado del lugar, cual sea que fuera el motivo era claro que no respondía a su celular, él había estado tratando de llamarla desde hace un buen rato y ella no respondía ni de broma. - _Se supone que el que nunca responde su celular soy yo_ \- miro por última vez la pantalla de su móvil y lo dejo a un lado para luego cerrar los ojos y tratar de descansar un poco.

—¿Ya estás tranquilo?— La voz de un hombre en su departamento hizo que Sasuke se pusiera de pie en un solo movimiento y viera en dirección de donde es que ese hombre estaba.

—Padre— hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el hombre que sostenía un vaso con agua entre sus manos y que estaba sentado cómodamente en una de las sillas de la cocina. —¿Como es que entro aqui?— Estaba tan molesto cuando llego que no se percató de la presencia de su padre.

—Yo pago este lugar— El hombre se puso de pie y caminó un poco hacia Sasuke —Tengo más derechos que tú aquí—

—Ya veo— Y como era costumbre de su padre, de nuevo le echaba en cara su dinero y todo lo que le daba.

—Veo que sigues en las mismas— La negra mirada del padre de Sasuke recorrió de arriba a bajo al moreno mientras tomaba un poco del agua que llevaba con él.

—No— Si algo le avergonzaba a Sasuke era su pasado, y no volvería a repetir ese tiempo jamás, y tampoco permitiría que su padre creyera que él era el mismo. —Esto solo fue...—Bajo su mirada y miro un poco sus ropas antes de contestarle a su padre. —...Una pelea por orgullo—

—Explicate — Ese joven que tenía frente a sus ojos sería su sucesor, él debía de poner en alto el apellido Uchiha y fue algo que le enseñó desde que era tan solo un niño, si peleaba por defender su orgullo él estaría de acuerdo, pero con el pasado que Sasuke llevaba cargando era un poco difícil para confiar.

—Solo era un sujeto que se cree superior a mi— Una mueca torcida parecida a una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke —Tuve que demostrarle que no era así—

—¿Fue por una chica?— Un viejo refrán dice que; más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, y si algo le había dejado la experiencia a ese hombre era saber distinguir cuando los hombres pelean por una chica. Y la forma en la que Sasuke había llegado al departamento y como miraba a su celular antes de saber que él estaba ahí solo indicaba que era por una mujer.

—Si— No sabía cómo era posible que su padre descubriera eso, pero si le decía que no era por una mujer seguramente se molestaría al ver que le mentía.

—¿Te interesa mucho esa chica?— Miró de reojo al joven mientras dejaba el vaso con agua a un lado y se sentaba ahora en el sillón donde antes había estado Sasuke.

—No— Su padre siempre había estado orgulloso de tener un hijo que fuera un imán para las mujeres, siempre mencionaba lo feliz que era al ver cómo él podía tener a cualquier chica y luego dejarla. Incluso fue él quien le enseñó todos los métodos de protección para evitar embarazara a una mujer , si ahora le decía que en verdad le interesaba una mujer tal vez lo decepcionará y para Sasuke era muy importante la aprobación de su padre. —Solo es diversión— Algo dentro de Sasuke se sintió mal al decir eso, pero a la vez le agrado ver la sonrisa en los labios de su padre al escucharlo. —Pero no dejaré que ese tipo me gané—

—Eso es hijo mío— El hombre sonrió arrogantemente mientras miraba a su hijo —Las mujeres solo son para divertirse un rato, pero si un tipo si quiere pasar de listo, es tu deber hacerle ver quien es superior—

—Lo sé— Todos sabían que el gran empresario Fugaku Uchiha era un mujeriego que gustaba de andar con mujeres jóvenes, y aunque Sasuke siempre trato de ser como él y hacerlo sentir orgulloso, algo en su interior le decía que gracias a Hinata fallaría en su misión.

—Bueno a lo que vine— Su hijo estaba bien instruido por él y sabía perfectamente lo que debia hacer, así que no tenia caso darle más vueltas al asunto en cuestión de sus romances. —Mañana debemos ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hiashi Hyūga— Se puso de pie y llegó hasta su hijo para tomarlo por la barbilla y mover bruscamente su cara para ver mejor su rostro. —Como heredero Uchiha debes venir conmigo y tu madre— Bruscamente limpio un poco de la sangre que estaba en el labio de Sasuke y trato de limpiar igual la demás sangre que estaba en su barbilla.

—¿ Hyūga?— Ese era el apellido de Hinata - _¿Acaso había un empresario_ _Hyūga_ _amigo de su padre?_ \- , miró a su padre tratando de que le explicará más e ignorando el dolor que este le provocaba al tratar de limpiar su labio herido.

—Te he dicho que debes comenzar a involucrarte en el negocio— Soltó la barbilla de su hijo lanzándolo a un lado molesto por el poco interés que su heredero tenía en los negocios. —Los Hyūga son como la realeza de Japón, para un empresario es elemental el conocerlos— Se acomodo un poco el saco que llevaba puesto y comenzó a caminar a la salida de ese departamento. —Tu madre quiere verte, estamos en el hotel de siempre, así que ve a verla— Al terminar de hablar salió del lugar dejando atrás a Sasuke y sus dudas.

—¿ Hyūga?— Siempre le había sonado ese apellido desde que Hinata estaba con él en clases, pero la verdad es que nunca ponía atención a nada que no le importará , pero ahora caía en cuenta de quienes eran los Hyūga, aunque nunca los había visto sabía de ellos gracias a su hermano que siempre estaba estudiando para heredar las empresas de su padre, pero jamás le prestó la atención debida.

Tomo su celular y abrió el buscador para comenzar a buscar a la gran familia Hyūga, en cuanto lo hizo apareció una foto de Hiashi Hyūga acompañado de su primogénita Hinata y su sobrino Neji.

—Hinata— Aunque en la foto se podía ver un poco más joven, sin lugar a dudas esa era la chica que había logrado trastornar su mundo. Ahora estaba cayendo en cuenta que no conocía a esa mujer, ni siquiera sabía que era una niña rica, solo le había bastado el conocerla en la cama y con esa personalidad y carácter que tanto le gustaban.

Él jamás se había preocupado por conocerla un poco más, por saber de ella y de su vida...

* * *

Habían pasado años desde que Hinata había estado en su vieja habitación, aún quedaban algunos de sus muñecos de peluche y algunas muñecas de su niñez , pero lo que seguía más presente en esas cuatro paredes eran sus recuerdos de infancia, una infancia que por algunos años fue la más feliz que alguien pudiera vivir.

Sin pensarlo mucho se dejó caer en la enorme cama donde fácilmente podían entrar 5 personas y se revolcó en ella como en su infancia, aspiró el aroma de esas sábanas y se acurruco abrazada a una almohada mientras se quedaba profundamente dormida.

—Hinata san— Una suave voz llegaba hasta los oídos de Hinata, pero parecía lejana, apenas y lograba escucharla claramente —Hinata san— Esta vez además de la voz podía sentir un suave toque en su brazo —Hinata san— Cada vez que su nombre era pronunciado podia escucharlo más claramente, aunque todo era oscuro —Hinata san— Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de ese lugar. —Hinata san— Giró lentamente hacia donde provenía esa voz que venía escuchando y se encontró con una joven sirvienta que hacía una reverencia ante ella.

Se tallo un poco los ojos mientras se enderezaba un poco y quedaba sentada sobre la cama, parecía que se había quedado dormida por un largo rato.

—Lamento despertarla Hinata san— La sirvienta de nuevo llamó su atención mientras conservaba su reverencia ante ella. —Pero su padre dijo que quería desayunar con usted—

—¿Desayunar?— Tal vez era porque acababa de despertar, pero no entendía muy bien a esa mujer.

—Ya es de día Hinata san— Al parecer la sirvienta había descubierto que Hinata estaba confundida y era mejor ayudar a entender rápido. —Durmió toda la tarde y noche—

Esta vez Hinata si abrió los ojos de par en par para ver su alrededor, era verdad que se había quedado profundamente dormida en su vieja cama sin siquiera cambiarse o acostarse correctamente, ahora era un nuevo día y ella apenas se daba cuenta.

—Su baño esta listo— Sin prestarle más atención de la debida a la reacción de la chica, la sirvienta le indico a Hinata el camino al baño y le entregó una bata de baño y algunas toallas.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, Hinata tomo lo que la sirvienta le entregaba y comenzo su camino al baño, ese día sería demasiado agotador para ella, al menos intentaría comenzarlo con un buen baño.

Cuando entró a su antiguo baño se encontró el lugar sutilmente perfumado por velas aromáticas y la tina de baño cubierta por pétalos de lavanda, corrió hasta ella y metió la mano en el agua para comprar la tibieza de esta, así como el aroma con el que el agua estaba perfumada.

No sabia quien era el responsable de tal detalle, pero conocían a la perfección que su aroma favorito era la lavanda, y eso de cierta manera le alegraba un poco más el día.

Se desnudo rápidamente y metió uno de sus pies al agua para luego meter todo su cuerpo, era exquisito el aroma de ese baño, aspiró profundamente ese olor y se dedicó a relajarse en ese baño. - _¿Aún estarán Kurome san aquí?_ \- Hinata recordó a la vieja ama de llaves que la cuidaba de niña, y pensó que tal vez fue ella quien le preparó tal baño, después de todo pocas personas la conocían bien, y se preocuparian por ella de esa forma.

Luego de pensar un poco y relajarse un poco más, con pesadez Hinata comenzó a salir de ese baño, si su padre había pedido desayunar con ella no podía perder tiempo o dejarlo esperar solo. Cuando entró de nuevo a su habitación esta ya estaba completamente ordenada y sobre la cama estaba un vestido blanco con detalles morados, era algo simple pero elegante a la vez. Llegaba justo a la altura de la rodilla, y tenía muy poco escote, solo sus hombros estaban descubiertos y una cinta rodeaba la cintura a forma de cinturón.

Hinata se puso el vestido y los zapatos que seguramente su padre mandó colocar ahí para que ella los usará, se peino un poco el cabello y aplico algo de crema en su rostro y brazos antes de salir de la habitación rumbo al comedor, nunca le había gustado maquillarse, y además ya estaba tarde para desayunar con su padre, no podía perder más tiempo en su arreglo personal.

Con cada paso que Hinata daba, su nerviosismo crecía cada vez más, enfrentar a su padre de nuevo era algo difícil, y más si no solo era su padre, sino el pasado el que debía enfrentar sin caer.

—Buen dia Hinata san— Uno de los sirvientes que estaba acomodando el comer saludo a Hinata y le indico cual era su lugar.

Al parecer era la primera en llegar a desayunar, lo cual era bueno, al menos no había llegado después que su padre.

Con delicadeza tomó su lugar en la mesa y esperó pacientemente a que los demás llegaran, no pasó mucho antes de que Neji pasará la puerta de entrada junto a una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, era una chica linda pero vestía de forma muy sencilla y a simple vista se podía ver que su ropa no era de diseñador, algo muy raro si es que ella era la prometida de Neji.

—Hinata san— Neji hizo una leve reverencia ante Hinata, antes de que esta se pusiera de pie y fuera hasta donde él y la chica estaban.

—Buen día Neji san— Saludo de igual forma a su primo, tratando de no tartamudear en ningún momento y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para luego girar a ver a la chica.

—Ella es TenTen— Con delicadeza Neji paso su mano tras la espalda de la joven y la presentó ante Hinata. —Mi prometida—

La chica sonrió ante Hinata y la tomó de la mano de forma efusiva mientras sonreía y luego le daba un fuerte abrazo sacando el aire de los pulmones de la Hyūga y levantandola un poco del suelo.

—Que alegría poder conocerte al fin Hinata chan— Cuando al fin se vio libre Hinata confirmó lo que había notado desde el inicio. Esa chica no era de sociedad como ellos, era simple en su forma de hablar y sus modales no eran para nada los correctos. Odiaba admitirlo pero fue educada para saber desenvolverse en los niveles más altos de la sociedad y de cierta forma para distinguir a aquellos que algunos llamarían... simples plebeyos, y esa chica que Neji presentó como su prometida no tenía nada que ver con su nivel de vida.

—E-el gusto es mío TenTen san — Hinata le sonrió dulcemente a la joven y miró de reojo como su primo hacía un gesto de desaprobación ante la actitud de su prometida.

—Aunque Hinata sea menor que tu, debes llamarla con respeto— Tras Neji y TenTen acababa de llegar el gran patriarca Hyūga que ahora aprendía a la joven castaña —Creí que la estabas educando Neji — Miro de reojo al joven cuando pasó a su lado para dirigirse directamente a su lugar en la mesa.

—Lo siento tío — Hizo un breve reverencia ante el mayor cuando pasó a su lado —Le falta mucho por aprender— Así Hinata fuera despreciada por su padre, seguía siendo una Hyūga y primogénita del actual patriarca de la familia, debía ser tratada casi con el mismo respeto que el propio Hiashi ante los demás, el protocolo y reglas de etiqueta debian seguirse siempre frente a otros.

Con tristeza en la mirada TenTen bajo la vista y solo se disculpó brevemente ante Hiashi y ahora ante Hinata por haber tenido tal nivel de confianza con ella.

—Descuida TenTen— Hinata le susurro suavemente a la castaña mientras le sonreía y trataba de que su padre no se diera cuenta de su acción. Era claro que ese chica no estaba educada de la misma forma que Neji y ella fueron educados, pero tampoco podía reprender o humillarla por eso, así su padre le exigiera comportarse como una diga Hyūga.

La castaña sonrió un poco más aliviada ante el gesto de la morena y relajo un poco más su cuerpo antes de ser guiada por Neji hasta la mesa y sentarse a su lado, justo frente a Hinata y dejando a Hiashi a la cabeza de esa gran mesa.

Casi de inmediato que ellos tomaron asiento, los sirvientes comenzaron a desfilar entre ellos dejando los platos de comida y algunas jarras con jugo natural y leche. Todo eso parecía poder alimentar a un ejército y no solo a las 4 personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa, hace años que Hinata no veía tal cantidad de comida junta y servida por tantos sirvientes.

—¿Está todo listo para esta noche?— Hiashi comenzó a hablar mientras se colocaba la servilleta blanca que le serviria para evitar su ropa se manchara por la comida.

—Si tío, yo mismo he supervisado todo— Neji se apresuró a responder al mayor —Todos han confirmado su asistencia, vendrán todas las familias más importantes de japón—

—Muy bien— El mayor de los Hyūga comenzo a comer sin girar a ver a nadie de los que estaban en la mesa junto a él, solo prestando atención a su plato y sin volver a hablar de nuevo.

Hinata y Neji comenzaron a comer también en silencio, sin dirigirse miradas o hablar , dejando que el lugar quedara en silencio, solo interrumpido por algunos sonidos de los cubiertos de vez en cuando.

—En verdad que eres muy bonita, Hinata chan— La voz de TenTen interrumpió el silencio mientras miraba a la joven . —Cuando Neji me hablo de ti, y te vi en fotografías supe eras bonita, pero en persona eres aún más—

—¿Acaso no sabes mantener la boca cerrada niña?— De reojo Hiashi miro a TenTen para luego dejar a un lado los cubiertos con los que estaba comiendo. —Pronto serás una Hyūga y debes comportarte como tal, deja tus estúpidos modales de pueblerina y aprende a comportarte correctamente— Con una mirada de completa molestia, el mayor miro a la castaña y luego a su sobrino —Más vale que logres controlarla esta noche Neji—

Sin atreverse mucho a responder, Neji afirmó con la cabeza ante el hombre y luego miro a TenTen de forma molesta mientras le susurraba algo en voz tan baja que solo la castaña pudiera escuchar.

—Hinata— Al escuchar su nombre de labios de su padre, la chica tenso un poco su cuerpo y bajó la mirada —Recuerda que esta noche dejas de ser la inútil que eres, y te convertirás en la hija perfecta— El hombre se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a los 3 jóvenes para comenzar a caminar.

—Sí, padre— Sí algo había aprendido desde que su madre murió, era que frente a la gente ella era la preciada hija de Hiashi, la niña de sus ojos y lo más preciado para él, pero a solas o frente a la familia, no era más que un simple saco de basura que el patriarca quería tirar a un lado y no volver a ver.

—En verdad que no entiendo a tu tío Neji— Cuando al fin Hisahi se retiró por completo TenTen volvió a hablar pero esta vez relajando su cuerpo y sintiéndose un poco más libre de ser ella misma. —¿Por que me acepto como tu novia si siempre le molesta lo que hago?— hizo un gesto de molestia y comenzó a comer algunas frutas que estaban en la mesa con las manos.

—Él solo quiere que mejores tus modales— Miro como su novia estaba comiendo y dejó salir un suspiro de resignación ante su comportamiento, dedicándose mejor a terminar la comida que aún tenía en su plato.

—Igual es molesto— Esta vez tomó una pieza de pan y le dio un gran mordisco mientras seguía con su gesto de molestia e intentaba comprender a su nueva familia.

Ante el comportamiento de esa chica Hinata sonrió feliz, era muy linda y parecía una niña comportándose de esa forma, aunque apenas la conocía ya le caía bien, aunque no lograba entender como es que su padre había aceptado a una mujer así para Neji, si él iba a ser su sucesor lo mínimo que hubiera pensado es que le elegiría una mujer de las mejores familias de japón, a menos que... - _¿Neji está enamorado de TenTen?_ \- Esa pregunta pasó por la mente de la morena mientras centraba su vista en su primo, si Neji se había enamorado de esa castaña podía haber enfrentado a su padre para poder estar con ella, de otra forma no entendía lo que pasaba en su familia ahora. Pero si en verdad Neji estaba enamorado, eso era aún más extraño que todo lo anterior.

—M-me retiró— Con suavidad Hinata se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ante Neji y TenTen —N-nos v-vemos m-más tarde— Trato de no tartamudear, pero su mente tratando de comprender por qué su padre y Neji habían aceptado a TenTen solo lograban ponerla nerviosa.

—Hasta la noche Hinata chan— TenTen le sonrió a Hinata mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

—Elegí un vestido para usted Hinata san — Neji alzó su vista para ver a Hinata y sonrió al verla sonrojada, hace mucho tiempo que no veía el sonrojo de esa mujer, ni escuchaba su tartamudeo de nervios. —Espero sea de su agrado—

Hinata solo afirmó con su cabeza y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación, quería que el día pasará lo más rápido posible , quería irse a su vida normal con Kiba y Shino cuando antes.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Hinata encontró sobre la cama el vestido del que Neji le había hablado, era de color azul marino oscuro con detalles dorados, eran dos piezas y tenía un corte asimétrico que hacía que la parte baja fuera más corta al frente llegando casi hasta la rodilla y por la parte trasera cayera hasta el suelo, y por la parte interna tenía los detalles bordados en dorado.

La parte de arriba solo era un top de cuello redondo con transparencia en el espalda y los mismos bordados dorados que cubrían la parte de enfrente y parte trasera, era sin mangas y por lo tanto los brazos y hombros debian ir descubiertos.

—Debiste ser diseñador Niisan— Acarició la tela de ese vestido suavemente con la yema de sus dedos y dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio y fastidio. —Solo quiero irme ya— Se tiró a un lado de cama para no dañar la prenda de vestir y se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sábanas, no quería salir de esa habitación por miedo a encontrarse de nuevo con su padre o con el mismo Neji, lo mejor era solo esperar el tiempo pasara en ese lugar y no tentar a su suerte.

Luego de algún rato una de las sirvientas llamó a la puerta y le informo que la comida estaba lista, pero Hinata pidió que mejor se la llevará a su recamara, orden que fue seguida de inmediato y luego solo de algunos minutos una sirvienta más llegaba con una charola de comida para la joven.

—No tarda en llegar su estilista Hinata san— Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante la joven y luego la sirvienta dejo la comida y salió de la recamara en silencio.

Al menos las horas seguían su curso y ella podría irse de ese lugar pronto, con pesadez se levantó de la cama y fue hasta donde esa charola con comida fue dejada, la verdad eran solo verduras hervidas y algunos platillos ligeros que solo la saciarán por un momento, tal vez había sido obra de su padre el que le sirvieran de esa forma para la comida, podría inflamarse o algo parecido si comía de más, y claro que al gran Hiashi no le gustaría tener a una hija imperfecta frente a sus invitados.

Sin ánimos ni ganas, término todo lo que le habían llevado, tenia hambre y al menos eso le ayudaría un poco para controlar su apetito hasta largarse de allí. Dejó a un lado los cubiertos que traía entre las manos y comenzó a caminar un poco por la habitación, estaba aburrida y estar recostada sobre la cama solo la aburría más.

Fue hasta la puerta y abrió un poco para asomar la cabeza y ver si alguien estaba cerca, al percatarse de que el pasillo fuera de su habitación estaba prácticamente desierto, salió de su recamara y comenzó a caminar un poco, hace años que no pisaba esa mansión en la que creció y de cierta forma era bueno regresar, al menos no todos los momentos vividos ahí habían sido malos.

De pronto sus pasos se detuvieron frente a una de las habitaciones de ese lugar, no estaba muy alejada de la de ella, solo a unos cuantos metros, pero aún así sus pasos se detuvieron justamente frente a ese lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada y no se podía ver o escuchar nada del otro lado, pero un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de la chica con tan solo ver esa puerta.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro y toco sus mejillas mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba controlar esa vergüenza que sentía, pero todo fue al revez, los recuerdos que tanta vergüenza le daban regresan a ella...

 **Flashback**

 _Una chica de 15 años entraba corriendo a la gran mansión de su familia ignorando a todos los sirvientes a su paso y entrando en una de las habitaciones vacías que siempre usaba para esconderse._

 _Solo había algunos muebles viejos guardados y algunas cosas que en la mansión ya no eran necesarias y simplemente se negaban a tirar. Estaba un poco lleno de polvo y las luces no funcionaban correctamente pero servía perfectamente para ocultarse un momento de los demás._

 _Cuando la chica entro a esa habitación fue directamente a un rincón y se puso en cuclillas mientras sacaba un pequeño libro de su maletín de escuela y lo observaba detenidamente entre sus manos._

 _Aún con poca luz, se podía ver perfectamente ese libro, así como el fuerte sonrojo que esa chica tenia y el leve temblor en sus labios al ver dicho libro._

 _Con un poco de miedo y una mano temblorosa, la joven abrió lentamente el libro y lo primero que encontró fue a una chica semidesnuda y completamente empapada dibujada en la primer página._

 _—N-no— Cerró de inmediato ese libro y negó con la cabeza mientras lo deja a un lado, pero casi de inmediato volvió de nuevo su vista a el y lo tomó de nuevo.  
_

 _Hace solo unos días que había perdido su virginidad con Kakashi sensei, y ahora Kiba le daba ese libro para que "aprendiera lo que debía hacer correctamente" , según el Inuzuka a Kakashi le gustaba ese clase de libro, así que si ella aprendía de esos libros, podría gustarle más al hombre de cabellera plateada._

 _Pero ella apenas y había estado en la intimidad con un hombre, y ahora debía ver pornografia para "mejorar", eso era algo más que su timidez no le podía permitir, pero -¿Por qué no podía cerrar el libro y dejar de ver eso?-_

 _Con cada hoja que pasaba podía ver como esa chica semidesnuda era tocada y penetrada por un hombre, como sus gestos eran de placer y dolor para luego solo ser de completo placer._

 _El cuerpo de Hinata comenzaba a entumecerse y algo en su interior comenzaba a calentarse, parecía que algo dentra de ella luchaba por salir, y aunque por un momento creyó tener ganas de orinar la verdad es que no era esa la sensación que experimentaba en ese momento, al contrario, lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo era algo similar a lo que sentía cuando Kakashi sensei la tocaba antes de tener sexo._

 _Inconscientemente_ _Hinata llevó una de sus manos hasta su intimidad para comenzar a tocarse como es que antes había sido tocada por su sensei, logrando experimentar un poco las mismas sensaciones que en el pasado logró tener, sus ojos estaban fijos en esa revista y su cuerpo cada vez más ansioso, su mano ahora no era suficiente, sus dedos estaban ahora dentro de su intimidad y un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.  
_ _  
—La estaba buscando Hinata san— El ruido de la puerta de su escondite al ser abierta y la voz de un hombre, hicieron que Hinata cayera al suelo y su revista a un lado._

 _Con miedo y vergüenza, la chica se apresuro a buscar de nuevo esa revista y esconderla en su maletín, no permitiria que nadie la descubriera mirando eso, y mucho menos en la situación en la que se encontraba._

 _Rápidamente se puso de pie y acomodo un poco su ropa para caminar a la salida, el hombre que acababa de llegar era alguién al que no deseaba ver en ese momento, en primer lugar por que su cuerpo aún no se sentía del todo bien, y en segundo lugar por cómo es que las cosas habían ido con él._

 _Sin levantar la mirada y tratando de hacerse invisible, Hinata pasó al lado del hombre y tomó la manija de la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la mano del hombre golpeó la puerta y la empujó para evitar la abriera._

 _—Le dije que la estaba buscando Hinata san— La voz de ese hombre ahora estaba justo tras el oído de Hinata, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su oído. —Es de mala educación ignorarme— Con brusquedad el hombre tomó los hombros de la chica y la giro para poder verla a los ojos._

 _—P-por f-favor N-Neji...— Era increíble cómo un chico que en el pasado sólo le inspiraba cariño y amor, ahora le inspiraba miedo. —...D-déjame ir— Trato de safarse del agarre de su primo, pero solo logro que este la apretara con mayor fuerza._

 _—Mañana debo irme al extranjero— Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Neji mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de Hinata —Solo he venido a despedirme, Hinata san— Empujo a la chica frente a él a un lado tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo sobre su trasero. —Y Quiero comprobar si usted también tiene el encanto de ella...— Dicho eso comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón sin quitar la mirada de Hinata._

 _Los ojos de Hinata no podía abrirse más por la impresión de lo que estaba viviendo, el chico con el que había crecido y el que era su primo de sangre estaba ahora frente a ella con su miembro fuera de sus pantalones y caminando directo hacia ella._

 _—N-no...— Trato de correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Neji ya estaba sobre ella tomando sus manos y pegandolas al piso mientras la sujetaba fuertemente por las muñecas. —P-Por favor n-no— Sus ojos ahora llorosos solo podían ver a ese chico que comenzaba a morder levemente su pecho sobre su uniforme escolar. —N-Neji n-no— Comenzó a mover sus piernas en un intento por zafarse de él y solo logro sentir la erección que el chico ya tenía._

 _Al sentir la erección de su primo, el cuerpo de Hinata se congeló por algunos segundos, no podía creer que en verdad Neji estaba excitado con ella, tenía la leve esperanza de que eso solo fuera una forma más de hacerla sentir mal o lastimarla, pero él en verdad tenía planeado abusar de ella... al fin de cuentas, si planeaba lastimarla._

 _—Ya lo sabía—Neji dejó las manos de Hinata y con un fuerte jalón abrió la blusa de Hinata dejando al descubierto sus senos —Ha crecido muy bien Hinata san— La boca del chico fue hasta uno de los pezones de la chica y comenzó a saborearlo mientras una de sus manos bajaba y entraba en la intimidad de Hinata._

 _—N-no...— Su cuerpo aún sentía ese entumecimiento de antes, el calor que le había provocado ver esa revista seguía presente, y sentir a Neji sobre ella sólo estaba empeorando todo. —...N-no...— Su mente le gritaba que él era su primo, su pariente de sangre y que eso no era correcto, que ellos no podía tener relaciones, además él había llegado y la estaba tomando por la fuerza —...N-no...— Aunque su mente le dijera una cosa, su cuerpo le estaba gritando otra muy diferente, y era que estaba excitada por ese chico, estaba disfrutando sus caricias y también en secreto había notado cómo es que él chico 3 años mayor que ella había crecido en estos años, como su cabello largo le daba un aire distinguido y combinaba con ese cuerpo atlético y alto que la naturaleza le había regalado. —...N-Neji— Su cuerpo le estaba ganando a su mente, esa mano en su intimidad estaba ganandole la batalla a la mente._

 _—Está tan húmeda Hinata san— Neji saco su mano de la intimidad de esa chica y esta vez fue su cara la que llegó hasta esa intimidad para pasar su lengua por ella —No sabía que la inocente Hinata san podrían ponerse así — Metió su lengua en esa intimidad y succiono un poco de los fluidos que salían de ella._

 _Una de las manos de Hinata trataba de empujar inútilmente la cabeza de Neji a un lado, mientras con la otra mano se tapaba la boca y así evitar emitir sonidos que delatan lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento, no sabría como reaccionar si es que su padre o alguién más la viera en esa situación._

 _Su cuerpo estaba encendido y disfrutando del momento, pero su mente seguía peleando por decirle que no era correcto y que debía de correr, de evitar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. El mismo hormigueo que sintió al lado de Kakashi, lo estaba sintiendo otra vez, su cuerpo le pedía que dejara entrar a Neji en ella, lo estaba deseando demasiado, pero la pelea con su mente no le permitía dejarse llevar por completo._

 _En un segundo, Neji tomo las piernas de Hinata y las pasó sobre sus hombros para tener un acceso libre a la intimidad de esa chica, colocó su erecto miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de Hinata y comenzó a rozarla suavemente inclinándose un poco hacia ella para apoyar sus manos en el suelo sin entrar aún en su intimidad._

 _—Llora Hinata— Con violencia Neji tomó el rostro de la chica por la barbilla para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. —Llora mientras tomo tu inocencia— Comenzó a mover su cadera para hacer un más fuerte el roce de su miembro en la intimidad de Hinata. — Déjame ser yo él que te haga más daño—  
_

 _Las palabras que Neji le decían lograban asustarla un poco, saber que él quería lastimarla tanto como para llegar a tal extremo era algo que la lastimaba aún más que el hecho de querer abusar de ella, de cierta forma esa no sería un abuso -¿Cierto?-, estaba deseando que ese chico introdujera su erección en ella, y su cuerpo ardía en deseos por ese momento, así que no podia acusarlo de nada cuando ella también deseaba eso, pero aún así, él creía que le estaba haciendo daño, que con eso la lastimaría y por eso en verdad que la estaba hiriendo. No sería su primera vez, ni tampoco el tomaría su inocencia en ningún sentido, si debía de ser sincera, desde hace tiempo que había visto a su primo de forma diferente, pero su actitud hacia ella le provocaba miedo, y ahora en esa situación ella podria dejarse llevar, pero él solo buscaba dañarla, pensando que de esa forma le provocaría dolor._

 _Poco a poco la erección de Neji comenzó a entrar en una Hinata que ya había cedido a sus deseos , aunque con un poco de temor por las palabras e intenciones de ese hombre, se dejó llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía, por la mente de Hinata pasaba esa frase que había escuchado de labios de una de las personas más importantes para ella; "Es solo sexo". Se dejaría llevar por ese momento, disfrutaría el placer que_ _ese hombre al que llamaba -Niisan- pudiera darle, y al final él creería le hizo daño y ella habría calmado el calor de su cuerpo._

 _—Neji san— En la puerta de ese lugar unos suaves golpes se dejaron escuchar seguido de la voz de un hombre —Neji san—  
_

 _—¿Que diablos quieres?— Esa no era otra que la voz del sirviente más cercano a Neji, el que la propia familia le había asignado como fiel sirviente a sus ordenes. Se suponía que lo dejó afuera cuidando nadie molestara, y ahora era él quien lo molestaba.  
_

 _—Hiashi sama acaba de llegar...— La voz de ese sirviente era tranquila, sin sentimientos o alguna pizca de humanidad en él. —Quiere hablar con usted enseguida—_

 _Al escuchar el nombre de su padre, Hinata al fin reacciono y se alejó de inmediato de Neji que ahora solo estaba estático en su lugar, mirando a la puerta y luego a ella con una mirada de odio y rabia que casi hacía que la chica se congelará._

 _Como pudo Hinata se acomodó la ropa y tomo su maletín para salir corriendo de ese lugar rumbo a su habitación, al salir chocó contra el hombre que antes había llamado, pero este solo hizo una leve reverencia ante ella y ni siquiera alzó la vista para verla._

 _Corrió tan rápido que llegar a su habitación fue solo cosa de segundos, cerró fuertemente la puerta al entrar y se tiró sobre la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas y dejando salir un par de lágrimas - ¿Que es lo que iba a hacer?-, -Él es mi primo-, -Yo...No puedo hacer eso con él-. Aunque estaba llorando su cuerpo aún estaba ardiendo por dentro, sentía el fuerte hormigueo en su interior que no se calmaba con nada._

 _Se levantó pronto de la cama y entró al baño abriendo la llave del agua fría y dejando que ésta cubriera su cuerpo en un intento de calmar ese calor, quería dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, pero parecía casi imposible._

 _—É-Él quería h-hacerme d-daño— Por más que quisiera no podía olvidar las palabras de ese hombre, pero tampoco las caricias que le había dado, llevó una de sus manos hasta su intimidad y comenzó de nuevo lo que antes había sido interrumpido por Neji, solo que esta vez a la mente de Hinata no venían las imágenes de esa revista erótica, sino los recuerdos de las manos y cuerpo de su primo sobre ella.  
_

 _ **Fin Flashback**  
_

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y dio unos golpes a sus mejillas para intentar olvidar ese momento de su pasado, regresó sobre sus pasos y entró de nuevo a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta tras ella y se recargo en esta para luego dejarse caer al suelo y abrazar sus piernas mientras ocultaba su rostro. —En verdad soy una pervertida— Se dijo a sí misma al recordar aquel momento y lo que Kiba le había dicho al contárselo, volviéndose a sonrojar fuertemente. Aunque en aquella ocasión Kiba comenzó a bromear con ella para que pudiera olvidar que en realidad todo aquello pasó por el deseo de Neji de lastimarla. —Me lastimaron más tus palabras, que tus actos Niisan— Lo que antes había sido vergüenza, ahora era tristeza, recordar que había personas que querían hacerle daño siempre lograba provocar en ella una fuerte tristeza que no podía controlar, sobretodo porque aquellos que querían lastimarla se suponía eran los que más debían de protegerla.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la chica, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada, la joven limpio de inmediato ese traicionero llanto que quería salir de sus ojos, no podía permitirse llorar en ese momento.

—Hinata san, su estilista está aquí— La voz de la sirvienta que antes la había atendido se escuchó de nuevo, de inmediato Hinata se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a ese hombre de apariencia elegante que era su estilista y dejarse maquillar y arreglar por él, todo con tal de estar presentable ante su padre y salir ilesa de ese día.

* * *

La música estaba sonando armoniosamente y ya se lograban escuchar algunas murmuraciones en el salón de aquella mansión, muchos de los invitados habían llegado y ahora solo estaban esperando que el festejado hiciera acto de presencia, al igual que Hinata que lo estaba esperando en la biblioteca de aquel lugar, ya que por protocolo debía de acompañar a su padre desde su aparición ante sus invitados, al igual que Neji y TenTen que acaban de entrar a la biblioteca.

—Hinata chan te vez hermosa— En cuanto entró al lugar, TenTen fue hasta donde es que estaba la primogénita Hyūga y la observó de arriba a abajo —Neji en cambio eligió un vestido muy incomodo para mi— Con un suave sonrojo la castaña intentó subir un poco más el escote de su vestido. —Yo prefiero la ropa más holgada—

—Te vez hermosa TenTen san— Con una sonrisa ,Hinata acomodo un poco el cabello de la chica y miró el hermoso vestido color borgoña que traía puesto, era un vestido largo, pero teni una apertura al frente que llegaba más arriba de su rodilla y dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su pierna, y aunque tenía tirantes estos estaban un poco más abajo de sus hombros dejándolos al descubierto junto a parte de su pecho, terminando en un perfecto escote que acentuaba sus senos

—En verdad se ve hermosa Hinata san— Neji interrumpió a las dos mujeres para llegar hasta Hinata y tomar una de sus manos para besarla suavemente mientras alzaba su vista a los ojos de la chica. —Veo que mi elección fue la correcta— Sonrió galantemente y se puso a un lado de su prima que ahora estaba sonrojada y mirando a un lado, tratando de no ver lo bien que se veía su Niisan en ese traje azul oscuro que llevaba puesto.

—¿Tardará mucho en llegar Hiashi san?— Algo incómoda en ese vestido, TenTen miró hacia la puerta y siguió con su labor por intentar volver menos incómodo esa cosa que llamaban vestido.

Pero justo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, por la puerta entraba el patriarca de los Hyūga vestido con un muy elegante traje negro y su fría y seria expresión de siempre.

—Vamos— Llamó a los tres jóvenes y se dio la vuelta esperando lo siguieran para poder entrar al salón donde se celebraría su fiesta. Con paso algo dudoso Hinata caminó hasta su padre y se puso a su lado para tomarlo del brazo, debía entrar con él como si fueran la mejor familia, aunque no se hubieran visto a la cara en ningún momento.

Neji y TenTen se quedaron solo unos pasos más atrás de los dos Hyūga y tal como lo hizo Hinata, TenTen tomo del brazo a Neji y trato esta vez de no seguir jalando su vestido.

Luego de dar un gran respiro y exhalar el aire de sus pulmones, Hinata siguió el paso de su padre y ambos entraron al gran salón donde estaban todos esos invitados elegantes y poderosos , de inmedito murmullos se dejaron escuchar para luego dar paso a algunos aplausos hacia el festejado

—Gracias a todos por venir este día— Hiashi se apresuró a hablar mientras hacía una leve reverencia ante sus invitados —Mi familia y yo se los agradecemos— Tomo a Hinata por el brazo y caminó con ella hasta la mesa central designada para ellos, durante su camino todo fueron sonrisas por parte de la chica y saludos a algunas personas que se encontraba en su trayecto.

Al llegar a la mesa, discretamente busco con la mirada a sus amigos, y logro encontrarlos rápidamente, Shino y Kiba no estaban muy retirados de donde se encontraba ella y pudieron compartir sonrisas y miradas complices al verse. Además al lado de sus dos amigos también estaba Uchiha Sasuke, llevaba puesto un traje negro que solo lo hacía ver más atractivo que de costumbre, y tenía su mirada fija en ella, al cruzar su mirada con la de él, un sonrojo se apodero de Hinata al notar la forma en la que la veía, además de esa sonrisa que pocas veces veía en él, pero algo raro que pudo ver en ese moreno, fue lo que parecía ser un golpe en su rostro, estaba un poco alejada, pero aún así podía distinguir ese moretón en la perfecta cara Uchiha.

—Te vez hermosa Hinata chan— La voz de un hombre a su lado hizo que la atención de la chica dejara a Sasuke y girará a ver al recién llegado.

—K-Kakashi S-Sensei— El hombre de cabellera plateada estaba más arrebatador que nunca, esta vez no llevaba puesto su tapabocas y su perfecto rostro masculino estaba libre, además de llevar un traje blanco con detalles negros que simplemente lo hacían ver como una aparición angelical.

—Espero me dejes ser tu pareja hoy— Le sonrió a la chica y suavemente le extendió la mano invitandola a que la tomará.

—Y-yo...— Justo a su lado estaba su padre, si ella aceptaba la invitación de Kakashi corría el riesgo de enfadar al hombre a su lado, así que no sabia qué hacer.

—Ve Hinata— Y como leyendo el pensamiento de su hija, el hombre se apresuró a hablar. —Yo personalmente invite a Kakashi, así que también estará sentado con nosotros— Tomó un poco de vino de la copa que recién le entregaban y miró de reojo a su hija y al hombre de cabellera plateada. —Sería raro que estes toda la noche sentada aquí o involucrándote con gente extraña —Giro su vista hacia donde estaban los amigos de Hinata y volvió a tomar de su vino.

Sin pensarlo más, Hinata tomo la mano de su sensei y se levantó de esa silla, le parecía rara la actitud de su padre, pero si podía escaparse de él aunque fuera solo unos minutos sería feliz.

Cuando Hinata y Kakashi pasaron al lado de Neji, este les dedico una mirada de desprecio y los siguió de reojo hasta verlos llegar a la pista donde muchas otras parejas comenzaban a bailar.

—Su máscara Kakashi sensei— Una vez que estuvieron solos y él hombre la tomaba por la cintura y acercaba a él para bailar, Hinata se atrevió a preguntarle por esa prenda que nunca soltaba y que ahora era tan extraño de ver sin ella.

—No creo que aquí mis alergias me molesten— Sonrió a la joven y tomó una de sus manos mientras su otra mano se colaba más por la cintura femenina y comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de esa música.

—¿Y este golpe?— Suavemente Hinata tocó la mejilla de su sensei y miro como un moretón estaba en tan perfecta cara, aunque parecía había sido intentado ocultar con maquillaje.

—Un insecto— Y para no dar más explicaciones a esa mujer, Kakashi trato de seguir la música y su baile.

Pero antes de que pudieran dar siquiera dos pasos en esa pista, una mano apartó la mano de Kakashi que estaba sobre la cintura femenina y la hizo a un lado.

—¿Me concedes este primer baile?— Una negra y profunda mirada se clavó en la blanca mirada de Hinata mientras era tomada por una mano y jalada levemente hacia el propietario de dichos ojos.

—S-Sasuke s-san— Ese chico había llegado de la nada a interrumpir su baile con Kakashi, y ahora se veía en medio de esos dos hombres que parecían ser dos mundos a punto de aplastarla.

Una de las manos de la Hyūga estaba presa entre las manos de Kakashi, y su otra mano estaba entre las de Sasuke, dejándola a ella enmedio y sin saber qué hacer. Ambos hombres tenía la mirada fija en el otro y casi podía jurar que comenzaban a crear rayos a su alrededor.

 **Continuará...**.

* * *

¿Aclaraciones? creo que más bien esto es **Comentarios** de la autora...xD

 ***** Soy pésima para describir la ropa, como se pudieron dar cuenta... (︶︹︺). Así que subí las imágenes de los vestidos de Hinata y TenTen a Twitter para que los vean y se imaginen mejor todo. Recuerden buscarme como Mari_18cat y así ven las imagenes ;)

 ***** Esto que paso con Neji no es todo, solo es una introducción (╭ ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)╭, así que esperen más de él pronto.

 ***** Nunca había hecho algo de harem inverso (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) [Ni de harem normal], y ver que en esta historia estoy haciendo eso con Hinata es no se... (/ /ω/ /) extraño pero emocionante.

 ***** Ya me gusto eso de dejar a Hinata en medio de Kakashi y Sasuke ❤, solo que esta vez es un poquito diferente a otras veces ... ¿Saben por qué?...

 ***** Les sigo quedando a deber un lemon decente o(〒﹏〒)o , perdón por eso.

* * *

Ahora mi parte favorita: Responder a sus comentarios ٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤

 ***dagorfly** : Gracias por siempre escribirme, para mi también es un placer leer tus comentarios. Espero te gustará este nuevo capítulo.

 ***Amanely-chan** : Pronto, muy pronto descubrirás por qué Hinata se porta más raro de lo normal (^ω~). Y en cuanto a Neji ya les di un adelanto, pero viene más de él (｡・/ε/・｡)...  
PD: espero ya hayas podido ver la película de Deadpoo

 ***R0MANA** : Bueno, eso de las ambulancias lo tengo reservado para más adelante xD. En cuanto a la relación de Neji y Hinata... ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) ya saben un poquito más, pero claro que esto no termina aquí, esperen mucho más (*¯ ³¯*). Y tranquila con eso de que Hinata sufre junto a Sasuke , le viene una nube oscura a esa chica también U_U.

PD: Bueno la aclaración era de lo que Kakashi siente por Hinata, no al revés xD. Para Hinata es solo sexo siempre ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 ***Melania Uzumaki Uchiha** : Que bueno que el FanFic te atrepe, como ya viste no existen muchos cliché aquí, así que el que Neji aparezca no era siendo el tipido primo protector y fraternal (o˘◡˘o) , así que espero te gustará esta pequeña "introducción" de él en la trama, por que esto no es todo... Se viene más escenas candentes, amor (unilaterales) , violencia, dolor, celos y... más sexo.

 ***Yumeko-san** : Me encantaría esto fuera facebook para recibir tan buen spam (*¯ ³¯*), Y con respecto a Kakashi, tranquil que veremos más de él pronto, por ahora comienza el sufrimiento de Sasuke y Neji entra a escena para joderse un poco todo xD. Espero el capitulo te haya gustado y como siempre GRACIAS POR DARME ÁNIMOS a seguir escribiendo.

 ***** **Yaiza mun** : La troya todavía no arde Yaiza xD, apenas prendieron el cerillo (^_~) entre Kakashi y Sasuke, y bueno si te gusto como apareció Neji, espero en este capítulo te gustará aún más y esperá lo que sigue de él xD. Gracias por siempre comentar y seguir la historia, estaré esperando tu comentario de este último capítulo xD.

 ***** **Selene Lezano** : Gracias a ti por escribirme y comentarme (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*) , para mi es un placer responder a cada uno de sus comentarios sobre el FanFic y saber que piensan y opinan de la trama (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄). Agradezco tus ánimos siempre por que eso me hace actualizar más rápido y espero este capítulo no te defraudará y gustará la pequeña "introducción" que tuvo Neji aqui xD, prometo no es todo de él, apenas comienza...

 ***** **Nana** : Siii XD, Cuando el Uchiha apenas acepta su corazoncito siente algo, aparece el primo sexy y le arruina todo, aunque con Kakashi tampoco tenía camino libre (─‿‿─), espero el capitulo te gustará y como prometí no tardé como la otra vez.

 ***** **Sasuko** : Que bueno no te afectó la parte del Lemon por aquí igual volví a quedar a deber o(〒﹏〒)o, ademas que no hubo pelea o(〒﹏〒)o , pero hubo un poco de NejiHina ¿lo compensa? ... Se que no U.u pero prometo ya volverán los lemon, solo que la trama me pide un poco de drama antes xD. Ahora ya sabes un poco de qué va Neji y gracias por siempre escribirme ;) , espero te gustará la actualización.

 ***** **Karin uzumaki** : Me hablas del lemon y luego me echas porras, siento que te quedó a deber con este capitulo (个_个), prometo que ya vienen más escenas explícitas [el título del fanfic debe cumplirse xD], pero gracias por comentar y seguir el Fic, mientras subo el capitulo 10 te dejo con un poco de Neji ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 ***** **Dolunay** :  
No me digas que estaba enamorada de Neji?! Algo pasó entre ellos!  
Pues amor no es como podemos llamar a eso, pero de que paso algo entre ellos, paso... o al menos se intentó xD. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que no es todo lo que pasará entre los primos ;) , Además claro que no es todo entre Kakashi y Sasuke y su guerra de "machos".  
Espero te gustará la continuación y gracias por comentar.

 ***** **sandy** : Desde que he leido tus comentarios he estado pensando: "¿cómo le voy a hacer para no romper el corazón de esta chica?", la verdad si se vienen cosas fuertes y tristes, pero prometo dejarte una alerta super grande para que estés prevenida, eres de las que siempre me comenta, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ).Pero como consuelo te puedo decir que de algo malo, siempre viene luego algo bueno ;).

 ***** **Miyari-san** : Primero que nada, gracias por venir a leer el fic y no arrepentirte xD. Y gracias a esa esa escritora por la cual viniste a dar aquí ❤.  
Ahora bien, nunca había pensado en eso de dejar una adelanto del siguiente capítulo, es una muy buena idea, aunque creo la implementaré en el siguiente fanfic [Soy mala con este xD]. Por ahora estaré actualizando antes ;)  
En cuanto a lo que pasará ya tienes un adelanto, Neji no será el primo "lindo" esta vez, y esto que paso ahora es solo el comienzo de lo que viene ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°). Gracias por escribirme y gustar de mi historia, te mando un gran abrazo.

 ***** **Kiki-uchiha** : Esta vez si subi la continuación antes xD. Gracias por leer y comentar... Los celos de Sasuke ya vienen... Con calma pero el Uchiha va a sufrir por la rabia ＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／

 ***** **Keiko-chan** : *Puliendo su grammy* _Gracias, Gracias a todo mi publico que siempre me ha apoyado en esta trayectoria_... ＼(＾▽＾)／. Me levantó el ego leer tu comentario xD, gracias por leer y comentar que te parece la historia, la verdad los celos y "dolor" para el Uchiha apenas comienza, veamos cómo se porta al "sufrir por amor" . Espero te gustará la continuación y disfrutarás la lectura ❤

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	10. ¿Hatake ó Uchiha?

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ************** ¿Hatake ó Uchiha?** ****************

* * *

—¡Sueltala!— Tratando de contener su rabia y sin querer llamar de más la atención, Sasuke jaló suavemente a Hinata un poco más hacia él mientras clavaba su mirada en ese hombre de cabellera plateada que ahora solo le sonreía de forma hipócrita.

—Ella estaba bailando conmigo— De nuevo y como antes lo había hecho Sasuke, esta vez era Kakashi quien jalaba a Hinata de nuevo hacia él sin quitar su vista del moreno.

—Y-Yo...— Hinata no entendía del todo la situación que estaba viviendo, pero lo que si era seguro es que si su padre o Neji veían eso, ella estaría en problemas. Si esos dos pretendían algo, que lo hicieran en otro momento y en otro lugar, no frente a su familia.

Intentó soltarse del agarre de ambos hombres, pero era casi imposible estando atrapada de ambas manos y sin poder gritar para no llamar la atención.

—Lo siento caballeros— Una tercer mano masculina se puso sobre las manos del Uchiha y del Hatake y suavemente las alejó de la chica. —Pero esta hermosa señorita se va conmigo— Con una gran sonrisa, el chico que había llegado tomó a Hinata de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella alejándose de ambos hombres.

—Inuzuka— Kakashi trató de llamar al chico, pero Kiba ya había ignorado todo y solo estaba bailando con Hinata alejado de ellos.

Sasuke también intento llamar la atención de ese chico de mejillas tatuadas, sobre todo por ser tan entrometido y llevarse a Hinata de esa forma, él quería bailar con ella y de paso aclarar un par de asuntos, pero entre ese tipo de cabello plateado y los amiguitos de Hinata parecía casi imposible el hablar con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— La fría voz de Sasuke hizo que Kakashi olvidará por un momento su intento de atraer la atención de Kiba y volvió a centrarse en el moreno. —¿Hinata te invito?—

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el ver a ese sujeto en ese lugar y pegado a Hinata le había provocado una rabia indescriptible, ella lo estaba viendo a él y llega ese sujeto a robar su atención y encima de todo le sonríe de esa forma estúpida y la invita a bailar. Poco le importaba si esa era una fiesta elegante, esta vez sí terminaría de romperle la cara a ese tipo.

—En verdad eres un desastre Uchiha Sasuke— El hombre sonrió y giró a ver el lugar donde es que estaban los padres del moreno sentados. —Al parecer las empresas de tu padre están destinadas a fracasar cuando tengas el control de ellas— Volvió su vista de nuevo a Sasuke y esta vez su rostro se torno con un semblante serio y tan frío como la misma mirada que el moreno le había dedicado antes.

—Al parecer te interesa mucho mi vida— Una sonrisa arrogante salió de los labios de Sasuke mientras daba un paso más para acercarse a ese hombre. —Pero como ya te dije antes...— Con una de sus manos golpeó suavemente el pecho del peli plateado. —...No te metas en lo que no te importa— Esta vez no solo se estaba metiendo en su relación con la Hyūga, sino que se estaba metiendo con él directamente.

—No te confundas niño...— Bruscamente retiró la mano del chico de él y tomó fuertemente su muñeca —...Tu vida no puede importarme menos— Aplicó más fuerza sobre la muñeca del moreno e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia él —Solo quiero hacerte ver lo insignificante que eres para estar al lado de Hinata—

Era más que suficiente, toda esa fiesta elegante podía irse al diablo, la rabia de Sasuke ya no podía contenerse más, golpearía a ese hombre tan fuerte que lo haría tragarse cada una de sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una voz lo hizo detenerse.

—Kakashi sensei— Una voz masculina llegó al lado de ambos hombres y llamo al de cabellera plateada. —Por favor contenganse, sabe bien que esto no traerá nada bueno— Cuando Sasuke giró la vista al chico que recién llegaba, se topó con el otro amigo de Hinata; Shino Aburame.

El hombre de cabellos plateados cerró los ojos ante las palabras del Aburame y respiro hondo antes de alejarse de Sasuke, él era un hombre que sabía comportarse y sobretodo sabía lo que pasaría si es que armaba un escándalo en ese lugar, pero por un segundo ese Uchiha logró sacarlo de sus casillas haciéndolo olvidar todo, dedicó una mirada llena de rabia al moreno y se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de él, si seguia viendolo sería más complicado el contentenerse.

—Uchiha san— La voz del aburame llamándolo hizo que Sasuke le prestará atención. —Venga conmigo por favor— Shino le indico a Sasuke que lo siguiera , pero este parecía no querer hacerlo y al contrario parecía tener ganas de ir tras Kakashi y terminar lo que había comenzado. —Le hablaré de Hinata— Necesitaba alejar a ese chico de ahí cuando antes, y por lo que veía, la única forma de atraer su atención era hablándole de Hinata.

* * *

—G-gracias K-kiba kun— Una vez que se vio alejada de aquellos dos hombres pudo respirar más tranquila, nunca creyó que estar al lado de Sasuke y Kakashi juntos le provocaría tanto nerviosismo.

—No es nada Hinata— El chico sonrió ampliamente ante la chica y en un ágil movimiento la sujeto más fuertemente de la cintura y la pego a él —Además, hace mucho que no bailamos juntos— Esta vez la alejó de él y hizo dar una vuelta completa sobre su eje para luego regresarla hasta sus brazos de nuevo.

Eso era verdad, hacía bastante tiempo que no había bailado con Kiba, si es que no recordaba mal la última vez fue en la boda de la hermana de este, esa boda donde todo terminó hecho un caos al final y la novia se encargó personalmente de golpear y echar a algunos invitados borrachos del lugar. Fue la fiesta más divertida a la que ella pudiera haber ido en toda su vida.

El tan solo pensar que a su padre no le agradaba Kiba se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, era verdad que su amigo pertenecía a una familia adinerada, pero era lo que muchos llamaban "nuevo rico", su madre había logrado su fortuna gracias a un golpe de suerte al sacarse el premio gordo en la lotería, y también gracias a su habilidad para vender " arena en el desierto" según decían algunos empresarios. La verdad era que Tsume Inuzuka era una de las socias más importantes de Hiashi Hyūga, aunque su comportamiento fuera sumamente impropio para el líder Hyūga.

Para Hinata, tanto Kiba como Shino era sus hermanos, no importaba si uno de ellos no tuviera un apellido tan antiguo o unos modales viejos.

—¿Quien es la linda chica que está con Neji?— Kiba susurro al oído de Hinata mientras miraba en dirección de donde Neji estaba bailando con una chica castaña —Es muy linda— Sonrio picaramente y se sonrojo levemente.

—Es TenTen san...— Hinata sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo, le gustaban todas las chicas que veía, nunca lograba encontrar el tipo preferido de ese chico—...La prometida de Neji niisan— la sonrisa de la chica se hizo aún más amplia al ver la cara de desagrado que su amigo puso.

—¿Ella está con el aburrido de Neji?— Por un momento el castaño detuvo su baile e intercambio miradas entre Hinata y Neji. —¿Prometida?— Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y centró su atención esta vez solo en Hinata.

—Sí— Aunque tarde, Hinata sabía que Kiba comprendería lo que esa fiesta significaba para ella. —Hoy anunciaran su compromiso— inconscientemente apretó fuertemente la mano de su amigo y recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino.

Cuando su madre recibió esa invitación para la fiesta de Hiashi, Kiba nunca pensó que una noticia como el compromiso de Neji fuera anunciada, siendo una familia tan tradicionalista e importante en el mundo de los negocios era claro que Hiashi pretendía anunciar a su sucesor en las empresas Hyūga.

Pero además de todo y siendo él un poco nuevo en ese ambiente, podría asegurar que a partir de ahora la vida de Hinata sería aún más complicada, ella era la primogénita y como tal no podía simplemente quedarse a un lado, lo más seguro es que pronto el líder Hyūga comprometería a su hija en matrimonio con algún viejo empresario que beneficiara a su compañía, sin importarle lo que ella sintiera o quisiera.

—Hinata— llamó a su amiga, pero esta solo se abrazó más de él y oculto su rostro en su pecho, al parecer no quería llorar y solo estaba intentando tomar fuerzas de él.

Sin decir más, Kiba abrazo a su amiga y trato de consolarla cuanto pudo, pero la voz del patriarca Hyūga hizo que ambos jóvenes se alejaran y que Hinata fueran al lado de su padre, el cual estaba a punto de dar un anuncio importante ante todos sus invitados.

Con la ya tipica hipocresia que caracterizaba a la familia de Hinata, el patriarca y líder de su familia hacia el anuncio del feliz compromiso de su sobrino Neji con joven TenTen, luego de algunos aplausos y palabras "lindas" por parte del mayor, los dos jóvenes comprometidos sellaban ese momento con un tierno beso y un agradecimiento a todos.

Las fotografías para las páginas de sociales no se hicieron esperar, era seguro que al día siguiente ellos encabezarian las portadas de periódicos y revistas de sociales, después de todo no todos los días un Hyūga se compromete con una chica de campo.

—¿Bailarías conmigo Hija?— Hiashi extendió su mano hacia Hinata y le indico que lo siguiera para poder escapar un poco de los periodistas, solo delante de ellos podría tratar bien a su primogénita. —¿Que diablos paso con Kakashi y ese Uchiha?— Una vez que se alejaron un poco, el mayor comenzó con su interrogatorio.

—N-nada p-padre— Por un momento pensó que su padre había pasado por alto ese pequeño altercado, pero parece ser que no fue así.

—Agradece que nadie más pareció notarlo— Con fuerza, el hombre apretó la mano de su hija para provocarle dolor y a la vez sonreír a una pareja que pasaba junto a ellos. —Quédate una hora más y luego lárgate junto a esos amigos tuyos—

Los blancos ojos de Hinata comenzaron a llenarse lentamente de lágrimas mientras escuchaba a su padre, - _¿acaso ella hizo algo mal para merecer ese trato?_ -, quería salir corriendo, así al menos podría llorar y no ser reprendida por hacerlo, pero no podía, estaba atada a ese lugar y sin la posibilidad de irse hasta que su padre se lo perdiera.

—¿Me permitiria bailar con su hija?— Una voz masculina llegó como un susurro al oído de Hinata, la verdad es que poco o nada le importaba lo que estaba pasando ya en ese lugar.

Con delicadeza sintió como su padre la soltaba y como otro hombre la tomaba de la cintura y llevaba una de sus mano hasta el hombro masculino y comenzaba a moverse suavemente.

—¿No piensas mirarme esta noche?— De nuevo esa voz de antes llegaba a los oídos de Hinata, pero si no quería llorar debía concentrarse en evitar permitir esas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos salieran. —Esa expresión no te queda nada bien— De pronto la chica sintió como el hombre detenía el baile y la tomaba de la barbilla para obligarla a verlo —Y yo que pensé que esta noche podría hacerte sonrojar solo con verme de traje—

—Sasuke san— El nombre de ese chico salió de los labios femeninos como una suave brisa, podría parecer estúpido, pero no se había dado cuenta de quién era él que estaba bailando con ella hasta que la obligó a verlo. —Y-yo...— Las lágrimas en sus ojos aún estaban peleando por salir, y al ver a ese chico frente a ella solo quería dejarlas salir y abrazarse tan fuerte a él que pareciera el mundo podría terminar y a ella no le importaría.

—Te vez hermosa— Suavemente Sasuke limpio una de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Hinata —¿Quieres tener sexo aquí?— Le sonrió a la mujer mientras acercaba su rostro a ella y llevaba sus labios hasta uno de los oídos femeninos. —Si prometes no gritar mucho podemos hacerlo bajo una mesa— dejó que su aliento chocara contra la piel de la Hyūga y pudo sentir como esta se estremecía por sus palabras. Cuando alejo su rostro un poco de ella pudo ver ese sonrojo tan característico de ella y como negaba con la cabeza mientras intentaba evitar la vergüenza.

—A-aqui n-no— Hinata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa por las palabras del moreno, si queria podia ser capaz de intentar tener sexo en esa fiesta, el solo pensarlo la hacía tener una fuerte ola de vergüenza que casi la hace se desmaye.

—¿Por qué no?— El Uchiha le dedicó una sonrisa mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con uno de sus dedos —A ti te excita ser descubierta— bajo de su mejilla hasta uno de los brazos descubiertos de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente —Aquí muchos pueden descubrinos—

—S-sasuke s-san— Al principio creyó que ese hombre está jugando con ella, pero parece que en verdad estaba hablando en serio. —P-por f-favor n-no...—

—Al menos ya tengo tu atención— Aún con una sonrisa en los labios, el Uchiha se acercó a la chica y rozo sutilmente sus labios contra una de las mejillas femeninas. —Baila conmigo hasta que podamos largarnos de aquí— Con paso lento pero ritmico Sasuke comenzo a bailar de nuevo con Hinata entre sus brazos.

—N-no sabía que s-supiera bailar— Estar junto a Sasuke era una sensación casi idéntica a cuando estaba junto a Kiba o Shino, solo que con él algo era un poco diferente, tal vez era el hecho de que podía tener sexo con él, pero sea cual fuera esa pequeña diferencia, era sumamente tranquilizador estar junto a ese Uchiha.

—Aún no sabes muchas cosas de mi— Susurro al oído de la chica mientras la guiaba en ese baile por el gran salón de la mansión Hyūga.

Mientras podía sentir a Hinata entre sus brazos, Sasuke no podía evitar el recordar esa expresión tan vacía y triste que vio en el rostro de esa chica solo unos momentos antes, no quería verla llorar, y ahora sabía que no podía sacarla de ahí como si nada, agradecia que su método de avergonzarla un poco y desviarla del tema de su tristeza la ayudará para que al menos esa tristeza quedará de lado un momento.

 **Flashback:**

 _Desde que ese Aburame le pidió salir ha estado esperando que hablé, pero parece que ese sujeto quisiera ir a otra ciudad para poder hablar._

 _—Hablá de una maldita vez Aburame— Por culpa de ese tipo no pudo darle su merecido a Kakashi, así que si no quería ser él que recibiera la golpiza en vez de el de cabellos plateados es mejor que comenzará a hablar._

 _—Usted se enamoró de Hinata...— Con gesto completamente indiferente el chico detuvo su caminar y giró a ver a Sasuke mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos._

 _—¿De donde diablos sacas eso?— Está bien que él le pidió que comenzará a hablar, pero nunca creyó que comenzaría con esa pregunta. —No se por que me preguntas esa estupidez— Aunque sentía algo por esa chica Hyūga no sabía si llamarlo -amor-, sería correcto._

 _—No fue una pregunta— La mirada de Shino se clavó en Sasuke. —Lo he estado observando desde la primera vez se acercó a ella— Aunque la mirada del Aburame no era tan fría como la de Sasuke, si estaba logrando congelar un poco al moreno con esa completa indiferencia con la que lo veía. —Es claro que no es cualquier chica para usted, así como también es claro que se enamoró, aunque tal vez... Usted aún no lo sepa.—_

 _—¿Cómo es que...?— Ese maldito tipo casi nunca hablaba y ahora le estaba diciendo todo eso, él que iba a saber de sus sentimientos, si amaba o no a Hinata solo él podría saberlo y no ese tipo._

 _—Solo con ella es capaz de sonreír, solo cuando esta al lado de Hinata su rostro se transforma y esa frialdad de siempre desaparece— De entre sus ropas Shino sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y saco uno para casi de inmediato encenderlo. —Ella y usted tienen más en común de lo que ambos creen, solo existe un detalle...—_

 _—Deja de hablar estupideces — Ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando todo eso, no iba a venir cualquier tipo a decirle lo que él sentía o como se comportaba con alguién. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino de regreso a la fiesta para dejar a Shino solo en ese lugar.  
_

 _—...Hinata no esta enamorada de usted— La voz del Aburame hizo que el moreno detuviera su paso, pero siguiera dando de la espalda. —Y dudo mucho que sienta algo más que simple amistad— llevó el cigarrillo hasta sus labios y aspiró el humo para luego volver a liberarlo. —Kakashi sensei está muy por encima de usted en el corazón de Hinata—  
_

 _Esta vez, el cuerpo de Sasuke giró para poder ver de frente al hombre que le hablaba. -¿Como que ese tal Kakashi era más importante para Hinata que él?-, eso era algo que no podía ser._

 _—No sabes lo que hablas— Con paso firme caminó hasta el chico y se puso frente a él —Si quiero o no a Hinata es algo que no te importa a ti— Con brusquedad le arrebató el cigarro de los labios y lo lanzó a un lado —Así como a mi no me importa la relación de ese tal Kakashi y ella— Esa era una pequeña mentira, pero no iba a decir cuánto le afectaba ver a ese hombre de cabellos plateados junto a Hinata.  
_

 _—No entiende Uchiha san— Tener la mirada de Sasuke sobre él, la verdad no era algo que afectará a Shino como a cualquier otra persona. —Yo quiero que Hinata se enamore de usted...— De nuevo metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y volvió a sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos para tomar uno y llevárselo a los labios. —...Por eso quiero que conozca el camino por el cual está caminando—  
_

 _—¿Que?— Pensó escuchar todo, menos lo que ese chico le decía. -¿Él quería que Hinata se enamorará de él?- , tal vez había escuchado mal.  
_

 _—Usted es el único que puede entender el dolor que ella siente— Shino bajo un poco la mirada y dejó que su cigarrillo se consumiera un poco. —Como en todas las familias adineradas, los Hyūga tienen secretos que solo los más cercanos saben...— De nuevo levantó la mirada hacia Sasuke —...Solo que esos secretos han dañado a Hinata desde hace años, su padre no la considera su hija y por eso debe "pagar" por ello cada día—  
_

 _—¿Pagar?— Cuando conoció a esa chica le pareció como cualquier otra, de hecho ni siquiera había notado que era la primogénita de una familia rica. Siempre estaba junto a esos dos chicos y parecía tan normal y gris que hasta tardó tiempo en acercarse a ella para llevarla a la cama, por más que lo pensaba no veía en esa chica nada que indicará tuviera problemas en su familia.  
_

 _—Si usted provoca que el padre de Hinata se enfade un poco — Evadiendo un poco la pregunta del moreno, Shino siguió hablando. —La que pagará el precio es ella— Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke y dio unos pasos para quedar a un lado de él —Si no quiere ver llorar a Hinata como antes, evite llamar la atención de su padre o de Neji— Dejo el hombro del moreno y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la fiesta de nuevo. —Acérquese a ella mostrándole su pasado, así ella podrá mostrarle el suyo y tendrá ventaja sobre Kakashi sensei— Luego de decir eso se fue dejando solo el suave olor que desprendía su cigarrillo.  
_

 _-¿Mostrarle su pasado a ella?- No sabía cómo eso podría acercarlo a Hinata, así como no sabía cómo es que ese chico sabía que a él no le gustaba ver llorar a Hinata -La escuela-, de pronto recordó ese momento en la escuela en la que él consoló a la chica , tal vez no había pasado desapercibido para nadie y ahora debía de lidiar con eso durante las clases._

 _Pero ahora había algo que le preocupaba a Sasuke más que Kakashi o cualquier otro tema. -¿Que pasa en la familia de Hinata?-_

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

Habían sido un par de bailes y ahora podía salir de ese lugar, podía correr y alejarse lo más que pudiera de su padre y de Neji, ahora estaba libre de todo eso, camino hacia Kiba y Shino y los encontró con sus familias; atrapados en una discusión sobre cómo es que se harían cargo de su futura herencia y de conocer a otros empresarios, era seguro que no podrían librarse de eso en un buen rato, así que solo los saludo desde lejos y se despidió de ellos con un gesto y una sonrisa.

—Sasuke san— Llamó al moreno en cuanto estuvo a su lado —¿Nos podemos ir ya?— Con suavidad tomó el brazo del hombre, él mismo dijo que se podrían largar de ahí en cuanto pudieran, y ese era el momento para poder irse.

—Vamos— Miro de reojo a la chica a su lado y ambos morenos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, pero la voz de un hombre hizo que ambos detuvieron sus pasos.

—¿A dónde vas?— El padre de Sasuke estaba ahora frente a ellos, viéndolos detenidamente mientra tomaba un poco del vino que llevaba tomando desde hace un buen rato.

—Ya cumplí con venir, creo que ya puedo largarme de aquí sin problemas— No quería dar muchas explicaciones, y mucho menos permanecer mucho tiempo con su padre y Hinata al lado.

—Pues crees mal— La voz de ese hombre era fría, tan carente de sentimientos que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hinata, era como estar frente a su propio padre. —Eres el heredero Uchiha, debes comenzar a relacionarte con tus futuros socios desde ahora— Con severidad el mayor miró a su hijo y luego dirigió su vista a Hinata —Ya tendrás tiempo para diversiones luego— Aunque esa niña era la hija de Hiashi, era claro que no tomaría control de las empresas de su padre, no había razón para tenerle más consideraciones de las necesarias.

—No voy a...— El moreno estuvo a punto de responderle a su padre, pero la mano de Hinata se lo impidió, esta lo apreto fuertemente para evitar siguiera hablando.

—E-esta bien S-Sasuke san— Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de la chica mientras miraba al moreno, ella mejor que nadie comprendía lo que un padre autoritario como el de Sasuke podía hacer, y ella no sería la responsable de causarle problemas al moreno. —N-nos veremos l-luego— Además desde el inicio sabía que esa fiesta era una reunión de negocios más que otra cosa, por eso mismo era que sus otros dos amigos se vieron atrapados al igual que Sasuke.

—Hinata— Aunque intentaba sonreírle, se podía ver que lo que quería era llorar, no podía simplemente dejarla sola. —Solo esperame un poco más— Trato de tomar la mano de la chica, pero esta se alejó de él.

—Será mejor que no lo esperes niña, sabes que estas cosas siempre terminan tarde— El mayor se apresuró a hablar antes que Hinata.

—S-Si U-Uchiha san— La Hyūga hizo una reverencia ante el hombre y luego ante Sasuke. —L-lo veon e-en la e-escuela S-Sasuke san— No quería tartamudear tanto frente a ellos, pero no podía evitarlo, su estúpida timidez se lo impedía.

Antes de que pasara cualquier otra cosa, la chica comenzó a caminar a la salida lo más rápido que sus pies la ayudaban sin llegar a correr para no llamar la atención de los invitados.

—Con razón Hiashi no la ve como su heredera— La voz de su padre llegó hasta sus oídos, mientras Sasuke solo podía ver como Hinata se alejaba cada vez más y él no podía ir tras ella. —Es patética— Una retorcida sonrisa apareció en los labios de ese hombre al momento en que el moreno giró a verlo. —U-uchiha s-san— El mayor imito la forma de hablar de la chica mientras reía y bebía más de la copa de vino que llevaba entre las manos.

Sin poder controlarlo, las manos de Sasuke se formaron en un puño con tal solo escuchar hablar a su padre así, la sangre le hervía de ver cómo es que se estaba burlando de esa chica y su tartamudeo, no podía creer que su padre fuera capaz de algo así, al menos no frente a él. Pero tampoco podía entender por que diablos le afectaba tanto escuchar a su padre burlándose de Hinata...

* * *

En cuanto su cuerpo pasó por el marco de esa gran puerta de entrada a la que era su "casa", tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la calle y por fin sentirse libre de ese lugar.

Llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y las golpeo un poco mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba controlar esas ganas de llorar, ahora estaba libre y no debía llorar, el pasado solo podía afectarla si ella se lo permitía y era claro que ya no permitirá más que ese pasado la siguiera lastimando.

Respiro profundamente y dejó salir ese aire de forma tranquila, estaba sola, pero al menos podía ir a donde sea que le pareciera.

—¿Me permite acompañarla bella dama?— Tras Hinata y sin que se hubiera percatado de ese presencia antes, estaba un hombre que ahora le susurraba al oído mientras la sujetaba suavemente de los hombros.

Aunque al principio le dio miedo, luego reconoció esa voz en su oído y pudo relajar su cuerpo, de hecho su corazón logró tranquilizarse de solo poder escuchar esa voz.

—Kakashi sensei— Dejó salir el nombre de su mentor como una dulce tonada de sus labios mientras ponía su mano sobre una de las del hombre que tenía sobre sus hombros.

La había visto desde que estaba con ese Uchiha, al parecer si no hubiera sido por el padre de ese chico era seguro que esos dos morenos se hubieran ido juntos, pero para su fortuna al gran Fugaku le importaban más los negocios que la vida amorosa de su hijo, así que fue fácil hacerle ver la "gran" oportunidad que estaba dejando ir si es que Sasuke no conocía a más empresarios en esa fiesta.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?— De nuevo dejó que su aliento chocara contra el odio de la chica mientras dejaba salir una sonrisa.

—V-vamos a c-casa s-sensei— Las mejillas de Hinata estaban completamente rojas al decir eso, pero siendo honesta con ella misma, esa era su única opción para pasar la noche sin estar sola, además estar junto a Kakashi sensei siempre era agradable.

* * *

Esta vez a Hinata no le importaba dejar salir todos esos sonidos eróticos que su boca le permitía hacer, al fin estaba en la casa de su sensei, el hombre que la había llevado ahí tantas veces antes y que ahora de forma lenta la estaba guiando hasta su habitación mientras se deleitaba con el sabor de su cuello y labios.

—S-Sensei— La voz de Hinata era casi como una tenue melodía que llegaba a los oídos de ese hombre.

—Siempre me sorprendes Hinata chan...— con una sonrisa en los labios el hombre desabrochó con cuidado el vestido de la chica dejando descubiertos sus senos y tirando esa molesta parte superior de su atuendo a un lado —...Tu cuerpo es perfecto— llevo su boca a los pechos de la chica y paso su lengua por ellos rodeando su pezón. —Extrañaba tenerte— una de las manos del hombre pasó por la cintura de la chica y suavemente la dejó caer sobre la cama sin dejar de lado su trabajo sobre sus pechos.

—S-sensei— Su espalda tocó la suave cama del peli plateado a la vez que su cuerpo se arqueaba ante la ágil lengua de ese hombre sobre sus senos.

—Así es— Kakashi levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a la mujer bajo él y comenzó a subir desde los senos de esa chica hasta su barbilla dejando que su lengua hiciera ese recorrido sobre la piel de Hinata —Soy tu sensei...— susurro sobre los labios de la mujer mientras sonreía al ver ese sonrojo que la chica tenía ante sus palabras, le encantaba ver a esa mujer sonrojarse por su causa. —...Nunca lo olvides...— unió sus labios a los de la chica suavemente para luego ir hasta su oído — ...Hinata chan—

Las manos masculinas comenzaron a descender de los senos de la chica hasta sus caderas, era un contacto firme pero suave a la vez, el hombre dejó el oído de Hinata para ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama y quedar de frente a la chica, tomó una de las piernas femeninas y la alzó para llevarla hasta sus labios. Con delicadeza beso el pie de la mujer para luego comenzar a subir esos beso hasta la pantorrilla y dejar que su lengua se deleitará un poco más con el sabor de esa piel.

- _¿Por qué ese hombre tenía que ser tan erótico en todos los aspectos?_ \- La mirada de la Hyūga no podía perder detalle de todo lo que su sensei representaba, el hombre dejó su pantorrilla y comenzó a subir más hasta llegar a sus muslos y morderlos suavemente mientras combinaba los besos y su lengua.

Para Hinata ese hombre siempre había sido alguien especial, no solo era atractivo físicamente, su personalidad era misteriosa y atrayente, además tenía modales de caballero que combinaba con su lado pervertido y solo lo hacía más atractivo en la intimidad.

Poco a poco las caricias y besos dejaron las piernas femeninas y llegaron hasta la intimidad de la chica, sobre la tela de esa pequeña prenda íntima el hombre pasó su lengua y acarició con uno de sus dedos mientras lo hundia un poco sobre la misma tela, la mujer ya estaba húmeda y se podía apreciar por esa misma tela, retiró por completo la pequeña pantaleta y la deslizó lentamente sobre las piernas femeninas hasta sacarla por completo.

Una vez que tuvo acceso directo a la intimidad de la mujer, hundió su rostro entre sus piernas y comenzó a pasar su lengua por ella mientras la introducía un poco y la volvia a sacar, con uno de sus dedos se encargó de jugar un poco dentro de esa mujer mientras su lengua se hacía cargo de hacerlo afuera.

Sin poder evitarlo las manos de Hinata fueron a dar a esos cabellos plateados que sobresalian entre sus piernas, enredado sus dedos en ellos y trato de controlar los espasmos involuntarios que su cuerpo tenía, ese hombre estaba comenzando a succionar su intimidad y el dedo que entraba y salía de ella ahora lo hacía más rápidamente, haciéndola sentir una fuerte corriente de placer por todo el cuerpo, esta vez no solo fueron sus manos, las piernas de la chica se enredaron sobre el cuello del sensei y lo trajieron un poco más a ella.

No fue mucho el tiempo que paso antes de que la mujer tuviera un orgasmo que la hizo dejar salir un fuerte grito de placer que sonó por toda esa habitación, sus manos y piernas liberaron el agarraré que tenía sobre el hombre y dejó que su cuerpo quedara sobre la cama en un intento por controlarlo de nuevo.

Kakashi se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la camisa para seguir luego por sus pantalones, tomó uno de los condones que tenía a un lado de su cama y se lo colocó para luego regresar hasta la mujer, la tomó de ambas piernas y las alzó en el aire para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, tenía un acceso libre a la intimidad femenina y no podía esperar más, acerco su erección a ella y comenzó a frotarla contra la intimidad de la chica a la vez que la dejaba entrará solo un poco.

—S-sensei— Cuando alzo sus piernas sobre esos hombros masculinos, pensó que al fin entraría en ella, pero él solo estaba jugando haciendo que se excitará más y deseaba tenerlo dentro de ella pronto. Clavó su blanca mirada en él como un intento de pedirle que al fin entrará en su intimidad.

—¿Hoy solo diras sensei?— Con una sonrisa el hombre sacó de nuevo su erección de la intimidad de esa chica y volvió a meterla un poco.

—¿Q-qué más p-puedo d-decir?— Las manos de la chica subieron por su cabeza y se aferraron a una de las almohadas de esa cama.

—No lo sé...— El hombre comenzó a besar de nueva cuenta las piernas femeninas que tenía sobre sus hombros mientras esta vez si entraba muy lentamente en la intimidad de esa chica. —... Puedes decir solo mi nombre— Las embestidas que ahora le daba a esa mujer era lentas pero tan profundas que hacían el cuerpo femenino bajo él se moviera hacia arriba de la cama cada vez que entraba en ella, haciendo que sus senos rebotaran a la vez y compás de sus embestidas.

—K-kakashi S-sensei— Si algo había descubierto Hinata en esos últimos días era que por alguna extraña razón a los hombres les gustaba que dijeran su nombre cuando estaban en la intimidad, y al parecer su sensei no era la excepción. —M-más f-fuerte— Las manos femeninas esta vez se extendieron hasta el hombre y este bajó un poco para que ella pudiera rodearlo del cuello.

El peli plateado ya había liberado las piernas de la chica y solo las dejo a un lado de su cuerpo mientras ella lo sostenía del cuello y abría más sus piernas para recibirlo.

—¿Te gusta?— paso su lengua por el oído de esa chica y comenzó a embestirla más rápido mientras pasaba sus manos por la parte trasera de las rodillas de la mujer y las alzaba un poco para que pudieran quedar los pies de la Hyūga completamente apoyados sobre la cama. —Nunca me habías dicho eso— sonrió y besó los labios de esa mujer mientras entraba tan profundo en su intimidad como le era posible y la hacía llegar a un orgasmo que provocó clavara sus uñas sobre la espalda masculina.

Podría parecer extraño, pero cuando tenia intimidad con alguien, era el único momento en que todo el mundo se perdía y ella podía olvidar todo a su alrededor, concentrándose solamente en sentir y brindar placer a alguién más. Si, había tenido un día complicado, pero estaba terminando bastante bien en brazos de su sensei, aunque hubiera pensado que terminaría en brazos de Sasuke esa noche.

—Sensei— Esa erótica voz que Kakashi había querido escuchar todo la noche estaba ahora presente en los labios de esa chica mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y su pecho subia y bajaba por lo agitada de su respiración.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, el hombre beso el cuello de la mujer y bajó hasta su hombro para tomar las caderas femeninas entre sus manos y alzarlas un poco en el aire mientras suavemente giraba a la chica para dejarla recostada sobre su lado derecho en la cama y él quedar tras ella, lentamente bajó el cierre de esa gran falda que completaba su vestido y la deslizó por sus piernas hasta retirarlas por completo.

—Dime que te gusta— Mordió suavemente el hombro de la mujer y dejó que sus manos delinearan la cintura femenina mientras colocaba su miembro de nuevo entre las piernas de la chica y dejaba que su intimidad lo volviera a sentir. —Yo haré todo lo que tu quieras esta noche— Con una de sus manos alzó un poco la pierna izquierda de Hinata para poner tener un mejor acceso a su intimidad. —Dejame complacerte— Con un movimiento lento de sus caderas, el peli plateado comenzó a introducirse en la Hyūga mientras con su lengua se dedicaba a saborear el oído de la mujer.

—K-Kakashi...— Apenas y podía lograr que su voz saliera de sus labios que no fuera un grito de placer al sentir a ese hombre. —... T-toqueme— Tener sexo con ese hombre era diferente a estar con chicos de su edad, y al parecer era porque él sí se preocupaba por hacer que ella también disfrutara el momento y no solo por liberar sus ganas.

—Como ordenes— Susurro al odio femenino mientras guiaba una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de la chica y comenzaba a estimular esa entrada con sus dedos a la vez que su erección entraba en ella, con su otra mano se dedicó a masajear esos senos que solo podían moverse al compás de sus movimientos apretando de vez en cuando ese duro pezón producto de la excitación del momento.

Con cada embestida dada por el peli plateado una corriente recorría la espalda de Hinata, las manos de ese hombre parecían saber los puntos exactos que debía tocar para excitarla cada vez más, su cuerpo ya no estaba reaccionando a lo que ella le ordenaba, solo reaccionaba a lo que ese hombre le dictaba con sus manos y movimientos.

De nuevo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de un orgamos llegará a Hinata haciendo que su espalda se arqueara hacia atrás pegando su cabeza con la de ese hombre que aún seguía entrando en ella de forma rápida hasta que él también llegó a su clímax y permanecía dentro de ella, ambos controlando sus respiraciones.

—Creo que no debemos dejar de vernos tanto tiempo— Con un ágil movimiento el hombre se giró haciendo que Hinata quedará sobre él con su espalda pegada en su pecho y la nuca de la chica justo en sus labios. —Necesito más de ti Hinata chan— Haciendo el largo cabello de la chica a un lado beso la nuca femenina mientras sentía como de nuevo su erección cobraba fuerza y entraba en la intimidad de la Hyūga de nuevo, pero esta vez sin usar protección alguna de por medio.

—K-Kakashi...— Esa posición en la que ahora estaba era en cierto punto algo incómoda, pero no podía negar que podía sentir de forma diferente a su sensei, era excitante, una mezcla de incomodidad y placer que podrían volverla loca.

* * *

Había tenido que pasar toda la noche junto a viejos que solo sabían hablar de cómo hacer más dinero, y aunque por un segundo se vio tentado a largarse, su madre se lo impidió y le rogó quedarse para no molestar a un Fugaku ya algo ebrio por el alcohol.

Ahora estaba tirado sobre su cama mirando la pantalla de su celular, desde que se logró ver libre de todo eso trato de contactar a Hinata , pero simplemente no respondía, y para colmo de males ni Shino ni Kiba sabían nada de ella, pero lo peor de todo es que no vio a ese tal Kakashi en la fiesta desde que Hinata se fue del lugar.

—Contesta maldita sea— Marcó de nuevo el número de la chica y aunque daba el tono de llamada simplemente nadie respondía y lo mandaban a buzón de voz. Dejó el celular de lado y trató simplemente de dejar que el tiempo pasará, en pocas horas tendría que ir de nuevo a la escuela y era claro que no podría dormir ni encontrar a la Hyūga esa noche.

Cuando el sol por fin iluminaba el firmamento, el moreno comenzó con su ritual de aseo y desayuno antes de salir a esa fastidiosa escuela, no sin antes marcar de nuevo el número de Hinata y esperar que esta al fin respondiera, esta vez sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados, ya que luego de solo un tono su llamada fue contestada.

—Hinata, ¿Por que diablos no respondes a mis llamadas?— De solo escuchar que esta vez no fue enviado al buzón de voz, Sasuke cerró de golpe la puerta de su departamento antes de salir de el. —¿Dime donde estas?—

—Lo siento Uchiha, pero Hinata no puede responderte ahora— La sangre del moreno se congeló al escuchar esa voz, era un hombre el que respondía el teléfono de la Hyūga, y no era cualquier hombre.

—¿Kakashi?—

—Él mismo que conoces— Al otro lado de la línea, el peli plateado dejaba salir una enorme sonrisa de tan solo escuchar a ese chico. Desde que despertó miró ese celular que Hinata llevaba y que dejó tirado en el suelo desde la noche anterior, por fortuna para él, parecía que esa chica no colocaba claves para acceder a su teléfono, así que fue fácil ver todas esas llamadas perdidas del moreno, así como la reciente llamada entrante que no resistió de contestar.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?— Si la voz de Sasuke pudiera golpear, era seguro que un fuerte puñetazo estuviera en la cara de Kakashi en ese momento.

—En mi casa— Era divertido escuchar la voz de ese crío, era claro que ya estaba molesto de escucharlo, así que le alegría un poco más su día. —Ahora está dormida...— El peli plateado beso el hombro desnudo de una Hinata durmiente mientras reía suavemente y se ponía de pie para alejarse de la cama y así evitar la chica pudiera despertar. —... La noche fue muy intensa para nosotros dos. Supongo que son las ventajas de no ser un crió al cual papi controlé.—

Ese maldito hijo de puta se había aprovechado de la situación y se llevo a Hinata a su casa, y ahora tenía la osadía de decírselo, quería golpearlo, en verdad que quería golpear a ese hombre que todos llamaban sensei. Sasuke podía sentir como su sangre hervía en ese momento, como la mano que sostenía su móvil comenzaba a aplicar más fuerza en el al grado de causarle dolor que ignoró en ese momento.

—Hinata hoy no asistirá a clases, está muy cansada y será mejor que duerma en MI CAMA este día— Luego de no escuchar al moreno por algunos segundos Kakashi suposo que estaba ardiendo en rabia y era hora de darle un último golpe antes de colgar el teléfono y comenzar a borrar todas esas llamadas que el Uchiha hizo, apagó el aparato y con una sonrisa en su rostro, volvió al lado de la chica que aún dormía.

—¡Voy a matarte!— Luego de escuchar esa última frase del peli plateado, una ira incontrolable se apoderó de Sasuke que hizo que lanzará con todas sus fuerzas su celular directo a una de las paredes de su departamento haciendo que este se quebrará en cientos de pedazos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Primero y antes que todo **MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA** , el trabajo se salio de mis manos y el tiempo se me complico, pero aquí la actualización y ya trabajando en el siguiente capitulo que tengo a la mitad o(〒﹏〒)o,

Espero les lemmon les gustará con nuestro sensei favorito *-*

* * *

Ahora mis agradecimientos:٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤

 ***** **Keiko-chan** : Eso del globo de oro tal vez ya sea mucho xD, pero mil gracias por gustar de mi trabajo y mi forma de escribir (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄), te prometo que Hinata sufrirá pero tendrá una "buena" recompensa al final ;)

 ***coni06** : Cuando escribí esto pensé en un SasuHina, pero yo también ya no se ahora cual de los tres está más bueno (º﹃º), aunque con lo que se viene en la trama la elección no será tan complicada xD...

 ***Amanely-chan** : Espero que ahora si ya hayas visto Deadpool xD, si no es así te estás perdiendo de una buena hora de risas...Como adelanto te digo que se vienen más enfrentamientos entre Sasuke Y Kakashi y con los patriarcas Uchiha y Hyūga no los odies aún, dales una oportunidad y luego ya ves que onda con ellos ⊙︿⊙. Espero la continuación te gustará ;)

 ***unicordcool** : Aquí tienes la continuación espero te guste y me digas que tal (- ౪ ⊙)

 ***** **Yumeko-san** : （ლ ^ิ౪^ิ）ლ Quien en su sano juicio no envidiaría a Hinata en esta historia (?)... Yo también soy una SasuHina que no sabe por qué le gusta que Hinata este con todos, pero que Sasuke no esté con nadie más que con la Hyūga...¿Raro? xD, Mil gracias por tus corazones, los he recibido todos ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤, espero que la continuación te gustará y no te decepcione.

 ***RankaXalto28** : Mil gracias por escribirme, y bueno al menos en este capítulo ya tienes tu KakaHina, espero lo disfrutaras y te gustará ;), El crío de Sasuke no se quedará quieto y Neji puede que no te agradé luego, así que disfruta estos momentos "lindos" ahora xD.

 ***dagorfly** : Que bueno que te gustará también esa parte donde Hinata queda a la mitad de esos dos (¯﹃¯*), el padre de Hinata tiene un rollo que pronto se descubrirá, y sobretodo por que invito a Kakashi a esa fiesta xD, espero que el capitulo te gustará, gracias por siempre comentar.

 ***** **Karin uzumaki** : Tus deseos son ordenes, espero ese lemmon Kakahina te gustará ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°), aún le falta más por sufrir a Sasuke, así que tu tranquila xD. Gracias por comentar y gustar de la historia ;)

 ***CazandoMariposas** : GRACIAS ❤, espero y este capítulo te encante tanto como los anteriores (づ￣ ³￣)づ

 ***** **sandy** : Tranquila que Hinata tendrá un salvador...¿pero quién será? xD, aún me falta poner el verdadero drama en este fic, así que te estaré avisando de eso ;) y espero no odies más a Neji xD.  
PD: si pondré el momento en que Kakashi tomo la virginidad de Hinata, tu tranquila que ese momento va si o si en la historia.( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 ***** **Babaluna** : Siento que tu eres las mías que se envicia y hasta que lo termina xD, gracias por leer el fic y comentar, como podrás ver me gusta joder al Uchiha y que Hinata sea la ganona en esta trama ❤, espero este capitulo te convenza y me dejes comentes que te pareció ;)

 ***athena2212** : Nuestro pelirrojo apenas entrará en escena, como dije en capítulos anteriores si será importante, pero no tanto xD, así que no creo entre de forma "fuerte" , , espero eso no te decepciones y sigas leyendo y comentando la historia ❤.

 ***Mangelot Farid** : Por un segundo creí que tu comentario era en mala onda (ﾟДﾟ;), pero luego vi que no era así xD. Espero te gustará el capitulo y dejes comentario y ese chocolate ( ￣ρ￣ )

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	11. Abriendo una herida Parte I

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 **Abriendo una herida [Parte I]**

* * *

El maldito timbre de su casa no paraba de sonar desde hace varios minutos ya, al parecer la persona que estuviera llamando era bastante insistente o muy estúpida para molestarlo de esa forma.

—¿N-no piensa abrir S-Sensei?— Hinata tomo una de las sabanas de la cama y envolvió su desnudez mientras miraba al hombre de cabellera plateada recostado tranquilamente mirando al techo.

—No espero a nadie, así que se puede largar— Tomo de la mano a la chica a un lado de él y la jalo hacia la cama para hacerla recostar de nuevo junto a él. —Me gusta tenerte solo para mi Hinata chan— susurro en el oído de la Hyūga mientras dejaba que una de sus manos aprisionarán la cintura femenina atrayendo la más posible a él.

—Maldita sea Kakashi, ábreme de una vez o te juro que tiro la puerta— Una potente voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta de esa casa llego hasta los oídos de ambos amantes mientras ahora en vez del timbre se escuchaban fuertes golpes sobre la puerta.

Esa voz fue inmediatamente reconocida para el peli plateado que solo pudo hacer una mueca de fastidio y enojo al saber de quien se trataba, giro su vista a la chica que tenia al lado y pudo ver como comenzaba a vestirse rápida y torpemente mientras tenia en su rostro esa expresión de miedo y vergüenza que coloreaba su cara de rojo.

—Tranquila — Con calma, el hombre se puso de pie y comenzó a colocarse un pantalón —No te hará nada— Acto seguido se coloco una camiseta y espero tranquilamente a que Hinata terminará de ponerse ese molesto vestido que la noche anterior fue tan fácil de quitarle.

Los ojos blancos de la chica mostraban el miedo en su mirada, así como esa vergüenza que aunque era tan típica de ella esta vez era diferente.

Con un gesto amable, el hombre se puso frente a la joven y tomo una de sus mejillas entre sus manos mientras sonreía y besaba tiernamente sus labios, que ahora temblaban un poco. Se alejo de ella y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta donde los golpes no habían parado desde el momento que escucho esa voz.

Miro de reojo a la chica que dejaba a tras y pudo ver como esta aferraba sus pocas pertenencias a su pecho en un acto de protección .

—Deja el escándalo— En cuanto el hombre abrió la puerta pudo sentir como la persona culpable de tal escándanlo lo hacia a un lado y entraba rápidamente a la casa. Era una mujer de cabellera corta y castaña con ojos del mismo color, parecía ser de la misma edad que Kakashi.

—¿Donde esta?— Busco con la mirada por toda la casa hasta que sus pasos fueron a dar a la habitación donde aún estaba una tímida chica abrazada de si misma y mirando con horror a la persona que acababa de llegar. —Eres una maldita puta — Cuando dio un paso hacia la joven, pudo sentir como una mano la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo impidiéndole continuar. —Suéltame Kakashi—

—Tranquilízate y lo haré Rin— El hombre tomo esta vez por ambos brazos a la mujer que había irrumpido en su departamento y le hizo una señal a Hinata con su cabeza para que saliera del lugar.

Aunque sus piernas tardaron en responder, la Hyūga comenzó a caminar a la salida evitando cualquier contacto visual con esa mujer que acaba de entrar a la casa, solo quería irse cuanto antes y evitar seguir en esa situación, pero justo cuando paso al lado de la mujer esta clavo su fría mirada en ella transmitiéndole todo el odio que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Sabes que Kakashi esta comprometido conmigo y aún así te metes con él— La voz de la mujer iba cargada de odio hasta los oídos de Hinata —No te importa nada, ni nadie Hyūga— Esta vez los ojos de Rin comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas mientras miraba a la chica y se dejaba caer al suelo, haciendo que el agarre de Kakashi sobre ella perdiera fuerza y la dejará caer libremente.

—Veté Hinata— Al parecer, al escuchar las palabras de esa mujer, Hinata se había congelado en su lugar, no decía nada, solo escuchaban lo que esa mujer tenia para decirle, así que Kakashi debió sacarla de su trance indicándole que saliera antes de que Rin comenzará de nuevo.

Esta vez los pies de Hinata no la hicieron caminar, comenzó a correr hasta la salida para irse de una vez por todas, pero de nueva cuenta la voz de la castaña la obligo a parase en seco.

—Es verdad que eres igual a tu madre— La mujer castaña ni siquiera había alzado la cabeza para ver a la chica que ahora se iba, solo lanzó sus palabras al viento más para ella misma que para la otra chica, pero aún así sus palabras fueron escuchadas fuerte y claro por la joven morena que esta vez si salia por completo de esa casa dejando atrás a la pareja de adultos.

Las piernas de Hinata comenzaban a fallarle, ya no estaba en esa casa con esa mujer, pero sus palabras seguían resonando en su mente haciendo que su corazón doliera y obligandola a caer de rodillas una vez que llego a la calle, las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo antes ahora salian libremente de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas y llegando al suelo sin control.

—Hinata— Una mano se coló por el brazo de la chica haciéndola que alzará su vista y viera al recién llegado.

Al ver al chico que acababa de llegar con ella, Hinata se puso de pie inmediatamente y se lanzo a los brazos de ese hombre sin dejar de llorar amargamente. —S-Shino k-kun— pronuncio el nombre del chico mientras se aferraba más fuertemente a él y podía sentir como él suavemente la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Vamos a casa— Susurro dulcemente al oído de la chica luego de unos instantes mientras lentamente la alejaba de él y tomaba de la mano para comenzar a caminar. Los ojos de Hinata aún estaban llenos de lagrimas y comenzaba a tener un hipo por falta de aire al estar llorando tanto, pero aún así se podía ver un poco mejor de lo que estaba antes.

Odiaba ver a su amiga de esa forma, pero él mejor que nadie sabia que cada acción amerita una reacción y cada elección de Hinata debía tener una consecuencia, si ella quería estar con un hombre como Kakashi debía aceptar esa clase de cosas, y era mejor que pasará pronto a que dejar pasar el tiempo.

Mientras caminaban al automóvil que los llegaría a casa, Shino miro de reojo a Hinata y sujeto con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la chica. - _Perdóname por esto Hinata, pero Kakashi sensei no es el correcto para ti-_ Se disculpo con la chica en su mente y le abrió la puerta del auto una vez que llegaron a el haciendo que entrará. - _Solo quiero que no sigas llorando como hasta ahora, perdóname por esto y por lo que pueda hacer en el futuro-._

* * *

Desde que Shino había llevado a Hinata al departamento que ambos compartían junto con Kiba, la chica solo se había encerrado en su habitación sin decir una sola palabra, aunque se podía escuchar los leves sollozos que producia al llorar e intentar ocultarlo.

El Aburame saco de entre sus ropas su teléfono celular y escribió un mensaje que de inmediato mando para luego volver a guardar su celular y solo permanecer a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de la que era su amiga.

— _Espero no estar equivocándome Hinata_ — Si bien eran amigos desde la infancia, él nunca se había entrometido en la vida de su amiga como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, y eso le causaba miedo; miedo de equivocarse y dañarla en vez de ayudarla.

De pronto su celular sonó y de inmediato lo miró para ver la respuesta a su mensaje anterior.

 _ **Shino:**_

 ** _Ya la traje a casa Uchiha, ahora cumple lo que prometiste..._**

 ** _Sasuke:_**

 ** _Si lo dije es por que lo cumpliré, voy para allá._**

Shino suspiro con fastidio y dio una última mirada a la puerta de su amiga antes de alejarse un poco y tirarse sobre uno de los sillones de esa sala a esperar que el Uchiha llegará, por su mente aún pasaba todo lo ocurrido esa mañana por culpa de Kakashi y Hinata.

 **FlashBack** :

 _Todo parecía ser un día más, las clases aún no comenzaban pero la mayoría de los alumnos ya esta dentro del aula, algunos hablando entre si y otros más perdiendo el tiempo en cualquier cosa._

 _Shino y Kiba ya estaban en sus lugares, ese día era seguro que Hinata no iría a clases, así que ambos amigos tenían que buscar planes para hacer sin ella, después de todo Kakashi les había mandado un mensaje desde temprano avisándoles que la Hyūga estaba con él._

 _—¡Aburame!— Por la puerta del aula entro un furioso Uchiha lanzando de lado a algunos de los alumnos que se interponían en su camino y fue directamente al único chico que aún dentro usaba lentes negros. —¿Donde vive Kakashi?— Lanzó la pregunta en cuanto estuvo frente al chico, sin importarle las miradas de todos los otros alumnos sobre él._

 _—Cálmate Uchiha— Shino podía ver ese tono rojo en los ojos de Sasuke por la furia —Vamos afuera— Si al Uchiha no le importaba causar un alboroto, a él si que le importaba._

 _—Dime donde diablos vive ese tipo— Sasuke trato de evitar que Shino saliera del aula, necesitaba saber donde es que estaba Hinata sin seguir perdiendo tiempo en estupideces._

 _—Sígueme y te lo diré— Era increíble el ver como a ese idiota Uchiha no le importaba exponer a Hinata de ese modo ante todos los demás._

 _Desde que Sasuke había llegado Kiba permaneció en silencio en su lugar, desde hace tiempo que sospecho eso podía pasar con el Uchiha, pero nunca creyó que lo que cruzo por su mente el día que lo ayudo con Hinata se haría realidad... Sasuke si se había enamorado de Hinata._

 _Sin perder tiempo, él también siguió a los otros dos y fueron a dar hasta el patio trasero de aquella escuela._

 _—Habla de una maldita vez Aburame— casi grito Sasuke una vez fuera._

 _—No te diremos donde vive Kakashi sensei— Kiba estaba tras Sasuke y hablo con calma. —No dejaremos que vayas y hagas un escándalo como este en ese lugar—_

 _—Pero si traeremos a Hinata hasta ti— Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir algo, Shino hablo._

 _—Esta vez apostaremos por ti Uchiha— Kiba suspiro y miro unos segundo a Shino, ambos ya habían hablado del tema antes pero debía admitir que él aún tenia algo de dudas. —Jugaremos a tu favor para que Hinata se aleje de Kakashi sensei—_

 _—No necesito que ninguno de ustedes este de mi lado— le estaba hartando que esos dos no dijeran lo que necesitaba, él solo quería saber donde diablos estaba Hinata, solo eso. —Solo díganme de una maldita vez donde encuentro a Kakashi y a Hinata— Esas últimas palabras ardían en la garganta de Sasuke de solo pronunciarlas juntas._

 _—Si reaccionas agresivo o tal alterado como estas ahora frente a Hinata, solo la asustaras— Shino se acomodo las gafas. —Perderás en vez de ganar con ella si te presentas así—_

 _—Cálmate un poco Uchiha, y nosotros nos encargamos de que Hinata regresé a ti— Kiba Saco su celular mientras comenzaba a teclear algo en el y miraba de reojo a Sasuke. —Ya te ayude una vez, ¿que no?— le guiño un ojo al moreno y de inmediato se puso el celular en el oído para comenzar a hablar con alguien mientras se alejaba de los otros dos chicos._

 _—Nosotros te ayudaremos , pero necesito que me prometas una cosa...— La voz de Shino cambio en un segundo._

 _—¿Que cosa?— Al parecer de nada le serviría exigirle a esos dos la dirección, si ya le habían prometido que lo ayudarían, solo tendría que confiar en ellos y esperar poder ver a Hinata. Y si eso no resultaba entonces si voltearia a todo Japon al revez para encontrarla._

 _—No le reclames nada a Hinata y evita por todos los medios alzarle la voz o tratarla mal—_

 _—No es de cristal, ¿Sabes?— Una sonrisa burlona se formo en los labios de Sasuke ante las palabras de Shino, le parecía absurdo que se preocupará así por ella cuando no era una niña, y él no era un monstruo._

 _—Prometeló o no verás este día a Hinata— El Aburame pudo ver como los dientes de Sasuke rechinaban ante la ira y la indecisión de cumplir con eso, pero al final pudo escuchar un -Esta bien- que fue suficiente para él. —Llevaré a Hinata a nuestro departamento, espera mi mensaje para que vayas con ella— y dicho eso se dio media vuelta y dejo solo al Uchiha._

 _Ese día al parecer no asistiría a clases, era algo molesto cuando pensaba que las asistencias le podrían jugar en contra al final, pero esa vez era algo de causa mayor._

 _—Ya la llamé— Kiba corrió hasta el lado de Shino y comenzó a caminar a su lado mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke. —¿En verdad crees que estamos bien en confiar en alguien como él?—_

 _—A Hinata parece gustarle— No podía decirle que él también dudaba de su decisión._

 _—Ya lo sé, pero aún así...— El castaño se rasco la nuca —No deja de ser un mujeriego como los otros—_

 _—Dejemos esto al tiempo, ahora solo enfoquemonos en el presente— Ambos llegaron al automóvil del Aburame y subieron en el._

 _—Solo espero que Hinata no salga dañada por nuestra culpa—_

 _—¿Cuanto crees que tarde en llegar Rin al departamento de Kakashi?— Debía desviar esa platica, o Kiba terminaría por enterarse que él siempre decidido de su amigo, también tenia dudas._

 _—Esta en la ciudad y muy cerca de la casa del sensei, así que no más de 10 minutos—_

 **Fin FlashBack** :

El timbre del departamento sonó y Shino ya sabia de quien se trataba, con calma camino hasta la puerta y la abrio lentamente.

—Recuerda bien tu promesa— En cuanto vio al Uchiha del otro lado necesito lanzar de nuevo la advertencia.

—Ya te dije que lo haré, ahora dime donde esta Hinata— Sin ser invitaddo a entrar aún, Sasuke hizo a un lado a Shino y entro al departamento.

El Aburame suspiro con resignación y cerro la puerta de entrada para luego caminar y guiar al Uchiha hasta la puerta de entrada a la habitación de Hinata, una vez ahí le indico que entrará y él se dio media vuelta entrando a su propia habitación.

En cuanto se vio solo frente a esa puerta, Sasuke tomo la manija y entro silenciosamente encontrándose a una Hinata que aún sollozaba tirada sobre la cama y aferrada a una almohada.

—Hyūga— Llamó la atención de la chica antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

En cuanto escucho esa voz , la piel de Hinata se erizo y solo pudo hundir más su cara sobre esa almohada, no sabia por que o como es que él estaba en su habitación, pero no quería que la viera así.

—P-por f-favor v-váyase— Hablo apenas audible para el Uchiha.

—No quiero— Aunque no pensaba en cumplir lo que le prometió al Aburame, nunca pensó que encontraría a Hinata llorando - _¿Que le había ocurrido para que llorará así?_ \- , con calma se sentó a un lado de la cama y miro la espalda de la chica que brincaba levemente debido a su llanto.

—P-por f-favor...— Esta vez trato de controlar su llanto —... d-déjeme s-sola—

—Ya dije que no quiero— Respiro hondo y se dejo caer sobre la cama mirando al techo, tantas preguntas pasaban por su mente y sin embargo por algún extraño motivo no se atrevía a preguntar nada.

Pasaron minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más, solo el ahora leve sollozo de Hinata rompía el silencio reinante ante ambos. La Hyūga abrazada a su almohada y Sasuke con su mirada fija ahora en la espalda femenina.

—Te estuve buscando como loco desde ayer— Con delicadeza tomo algunos mechones del cabello de la chica y los enredo entre sus dedos. —Solo quería que me respondieras y así poder verte—

Sasuke pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Hinata se tensaba ante sus palabras y al fin esos sollozos dejaban de escucharse.

—Mírame Hinata— Se aferro aún más a ese mechón de cabello. —Déjame ver tus ojos por favor— No sabia por que diablos le pedía eso, seguramente sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero deseaba ver esos hermosos ojos claros que ella poseía, extrañaba verse reflejados en ellos, solo quería verlos un momento.

Volvieron a pasar algunos minutos sin que las palabras se hicieran presentes, pero esta vez el silencio reino entre ambos, Hinata había dejado de llorar y ahora solo permanecía abrazada a esa almohada negándose a darle la cara al chico tras ella.

—¿Sabes por que soy así Hyūga?— En un movimiento Sasuke se acerco a la chica y pego su cuerpo al de ella rodeándola con sus brazos mientras pegaba su frente a la parte trasera de la cabeza femenina. —¿Por que me acuesto con cuanta chica puedo?—

Aunque no recibió respuesta por parte de Hinata, el Uchiha se acomodo aún más y esta vez recargo por completo su cabeza sobre la cama dejando sus una de sus manos buscará inútilmente la mano femenina.

—Por que no me importa dañar a los demás. Así como yo no le importó a nadie, a mi tampoco me importa dañar a nadie — cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese consejo del Aburame, dejaría que Hinatalo conociera por completo, aunque eso significará recordar y exponer su pasado. —Desde que mi hermano murió, lo que los demás sientan o piensen me importa poco que menos—

—Itachi san— El nombre del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha salio de los labios de Hinata como un suave susurro.

—¿Lo conocías?— No pudo evitar enderezarse un poco de su lugar y mirar a la chica.

—S-si— Esta vez Hinata se levanto de su lugar y se arrodillo sobre la cama para estar frente a Sasuke, aunque dejando su mirada baja y sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿sabes como murió? — Se suponía que las causas de la muerte de Itachi eran un secreto para el mundo, pero para las familias ricas de japón pocas cosas podían ser secretas.

—N-no f-fue su c-culpa S-Sasuke s-san— Y eso respondía a muchas dudas en la mente de Sasuke, esa chica sabia más de él que él de ella.

—Lo fué— Desde que esa tragedia paso, él jamás había hablado de eso, hasta este día. —Si yo no lo hubiera llamado, él jamás habría ido por mi y no hubiera terminado en ese accidente. — Involuntariamente las manos de Sasuke se formaron en un puño y su mirada se perdió en algún punto de aquella habitación. —Si no hubiera estado tan drogado...— Las imágenes de Itachi en una mesa de metal en la morgue llegaron a él sin que pudiera evitarlas. —...Tal vez, me hubiera podido despedir.—

En ese tiempo, las noticias dijeron que el heredero Uchiha había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico al chocar contra un conductor ebrio y que a las pocas horas del incidente él había fallecido en el hospital. Pero la realidad era que Itachi murió al conducir a exceso de velocidad e impactarse de frente con un camino de carga en medio de la carretera, el Uchiha iba en camino para buscar a su hermano menor que como otras tantas veces estaba tirado en alguna calle completamente drogado.

Los reportes reales del incidente mencionaron que Itachi murmuraba el nombre de su hermano mientras era trasladado al hospital y que en su teléfono se logro rescatar el último mensaje donde le decía a su hermano que esperará por él y que no tardaría.

Era claro que esa información solo fue filtrada a las grandes esferas comerciales y políticas sin salir nunca al publico, y que Hinata lo sabia gracias a que escucho a su padre hablar en una ocasión de ese tema con otro empresario, pero ella no podía ni mencionar eso cuando conoció a Sasuke, después de todo los Hyūga también tenían "rumores" que solo circulaban entre influyentes.

—N-no creo q-que I-Itachi s-san lo culpe de a-algo— Ella apenas y lo conoció cuando era niña, pero parecia ser tan gentil y amable. —U-un hermano m-mayor siempre e-esta dispuesto a p-proteger a su h-hermano menor— La mirada de la chica al fin subió hasta encontrar esa profunda mirada negra del Uchiha —S-Se que él, h-hubiera ido p-por usted sin i-importarle nada—

—Yo también sé eso— Al fin podía ver esos ojos claros, que no solo estaban rojos, estaban tristes. —Pero al morirse él, me quede solo— Involuntariamente llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla femenina. —Para mis padres solo existía Itachi, al morir, yo solo pase a ser importante para la compañía—

—S-si no f-fuera por K-kiba y S-Shino kun y-yo...— Las manos de Hinata se aferraron a la mano que Sasuke tenia sobre su mejilla —...E-estaría s-sola— Los ojos Hyūga comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras bajaba de nuevo su mirada. —Y-yo n-no q-quiero...— un nudo se formo en su garganta mientras se acercaba al cuerpo masculino y lo abrazaba fuertemente, recargando su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros de Sasuke. —...M-mi v-vida—

Los brazos de Sasuke rodearon el cuerpo de Hinata mientras dejaba que llorará sobre su pecho, nunca creyó que una chica como ella no quisiera su vida, aunque luego de lo que averiguo acerca de su pasado podía tener una idea del por que no quería vivir.

—¿Sabes a que he venido?— El Uchiha susurro sobre el cabello de la chica mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello. —Es algo raro si lo pienso bien— sonrió —Siempre comienzo a extrañarte cuando no logró verte— Se aparto un poco de ella y tomo la barbilla femenina con una de sus manos para obligarla a alzar la vista y verlo. —Creo que hice algo mal contigo— Clavó sus negros ojos en los blancos de ella.

—¿M-mal?— Los ojos de Hinata recorrieron ese perfecto rostro Uchiha intentando saber a qué se refería. En el tiempo que habían estado juntos ella se acostumbró a él, a su arrogancia, a su frialdad, y a ese lado erótico y ardiente que tenía al tener sexo, pero sobretodo había comenzado a sentir aprecio por él, si ahora le decía que hizo algo mal, tal vez quería alejarse de ella, pero si era así, entonces...- _¿Porque estaba ahí?_ -

—Sí, algo malo debió de pasar en mi— Con su pulgar limpio una de las lágrimas que aún salían de los ojos de Hinata —Ya no me conformo con tener solo sexo contigo— se acercó a ella y beso una de sus mejillas —Quiero más de ti— Subió hasta su frente y la beso también —Necesito tener más de ti— Bajo un poco y beso la punta de su nariz. —Quiero tenerte solo para mí...— bajo un poco más y beso la comisura de sus labios —...Quiero ser solo para ti— dejo que su aliento chocará contra sus labios —¿Quieres ser mi novia Hinata Hyūga?— Y antes de poder recibir una respuesta, dejo que sus labios se unieran a los de ella en un tierno beso que no buscaba más que sentir esa calidez y dulzura que esa chica le daba cada que la tenía cerca.

Con delicadeza tomó una de las manos de Hinata y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al sentir como la chica temblaba levemente entre sus brazos, como sus labios tenía un ligero temblor y como esas mejillas se encendían en un tono rojo a la vez que sus ojos se abrían de par en par para verlo mejor.

—No— La voz de Hinata fue fuerte y clara, a la vez que alejaba al moreno de ella y corría a una de las esquinas de su habitación. —Vete ahora Uchiha— Se tapó los oídos y se dejó caer al suelo con su trasero para poder abrazarse de sus rodillas y ocultar su rostro entre ellas. —Aléjate de mí—

Eso era algo nuevo para Sasuke, por primera vez en mucho tiempo escuchaba a esa chica sin tartamudeos y sin miedos en su voz. Esta vez sonaba tan diferente, su voz era fría, cruel y decidida, lo malo es que era así solo para rechazarlo y pedirle que se alejará de ella.

—No quiero — Con la misma determinación con la que Hinata se alejó de él, ahora era él quien se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por las muñecas para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. —Ya te dije que quiero más de ti y no me iré solo porque tú lo pides— Forcejeo un poco con ella para evitar que se soltará de su agarré. —Aún si necesito obligarte, haré que estés solo conmigo— Soltó una de sus manos y tomo la barbilla femenina —Serás mi novia... —Sonrió al verla sonrojarse de nuevo —…Solo mía—

—N-no— De nuevo tartamudeaba ante ese hombre, pero era extraño su cambio radical de comportamiento con ella.

—Ya no te estoy preguntando Hyūga— Algo debía quedar claro, y es que él trato de portarse bien con ella, hasta intento ser _lindo_ y pedirle ser su novia como todos los demás lo piden, pero ella fue la que quiso que él tomará el control de la situación. —Vas a ser mi novia y te olvidaras de cualquier otro hombre que exista en este mundo y en otros— Esta vez tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso intenso y apasionado, reclamando cada vez más terreno en su boca y jugando con esa lengua femenina entre la de él.

—P-pero y-yo…— Apenas logró separarse un poco de ese hombre para tomar algo de aire. —…S-Shino, K-Kiba k-kun…—No entendía lo que ese Uchiha pretendía con su exigencia, pero ella jamás dejaría a sus amigos por nadie, si ya había enfrentado a su padre por defender a Kiba, enfrentaría a quien fuera si intentaban alejarla de ellos.

—No te hagas la que no entiendes— Clavo su negra mirada en esos ojos claros que lo hipnotizaban. —Sé que esos dos son como garrapatas pegadas a ti— Beso una de las mejillas de esa chica y fue hasta su oído. —Yo quiero que tu cuerpo sea solo mío, y de ningún otro hombre más— Mordió levemente el lóbulo de su oreja para luego descender hasta su cuello y dejar un pequeño camino de besos. —…Quiero tener tu amor Hyūga—

—¿M-mi a-amor? — Sasuke pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Hinata se tensaba de solo escucharlo decir esas últimas palabras, y debía admitir que no tenía planteado decirlas en realidad, se maldijo mentalmente ocultando unos momentos su rostro en el cuello de la chica, no quería verla a los ojos hasta que pudiera justificar sus palabras anteriores. —Y-yo n-no s-se d-dar a-amor— El tartamudeo de Hinata se intensifico más por culpa del llanto que de nuevo se apoderaba de ella.

Al escucharla, Sasuke la alejo un poco para poder verla mejor, ver como esos ojos claros lloraban amargamente y como su mirada se clavaba al suelo, como su cuerpo parecía darse por vencido dejando que cayera al suelo si no es porque él la tenía sujeta por los brazos. —¿Por qué dices eso? — Necesitaba saber más de esa chica, quería conocer el pasado que afectaba tanto su presente.

—Y-yo…— Un nudo se formaba en la garganta de Hinata de solo recordar, su estómago se contraía y las palabras parecían arden en su garganta sin que ella pudiera dejarlas salir. —… S-soy como mi m-madre— Las fuerzas la abandonaron por completo y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Uchiha. —S-soy como e-ella— murmuro sobre el pecho masculino mientras se dejaba llevar por esa tristeza y amargura que llenaban su alma.

Sasuke paso sus brazos alrededor de ese frágil cuerpo y la dejo llorar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Aclaraciones:_

 **MIL DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA ESTA VEZ SI EXAGERÉ TARDANDO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR** , Perdón, en verdad mil perdones o(〒﹏〒)o,

EL FINAL SE ACERCA ya solo quedan pocos capitulos para que esto terminé, así que le drama se pondrá de a peso próximamente xD

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ **Y ahora mis agradecimientos a toda esa gente linda que me comenta** ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 ***** **Guest [1]** : The SasuHina is coming, but it will be more than just sex, so just wait, now it will be Kakashi who will be on his side.

 ***** **Yumeko-san** : Mil perdones por que este capitulo tardo años ToT. Y de nuevo pido perdón por no poner a Sasuke y toda su ira contras Kakashi xD, pero eso viene más adelante, que ahora solo quería llegar al SasuHina por fin *-*

 ***Amanely-chan** : Tus dudas están siendo resueltas ahora, claro que aún faltan un par de capítulos más que todo quede claro, pero al menos ya puedes ir mirando más o menos por donde es que va todo xD. Y prepárate porque puedes odiar o comprender más a los líderes Uchiha y Hyuuga.

 ***Karin Uzumaki** : Y como es mi costumbre luego de tu dosis de lemon te mando un capitulo como este xD, espero que te gustará igual y solo debo decir que el KakaHina no se termina aquí…. (?). Aún falta ver que es lo que hará Sasuke cuando tenga al hombre de cabellera plateada frente a él.

 ***Keiko-chan** : Con todos tus premios me siento mal ToT, tardo siglos en actualizar, y tu echándome porras *se va a un rincón*. Espero te gustará el capítulo y sigas con las apuestas sobre a qué hombre debe elegir Hinata xD. Espero el enfrentamiento Sasuke Vs Kakashi, que solo lo dejé más un poco más adelante *-*

 ***Nana** : Espero te gustará a continuación, no odies tanto a los padres de Sasuke y Hinata xD, al menos no aún… Y te debo aún ese enfrentamiento, mientras disfruta el momento SasuHina *-*

 ***CazandoMariposas** : Cariñitos para ti también *-*, espero este capítulo te gustará, nuestro emo vengador ahora debe "pelear" por lograr tener el corazón de nuestra princesita tímida xD. Y no olvides que la pelea del siglo: Sasuke y Kakashi aún está por venir…¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Quién será el perdedor?

 ***Sandy** : Todo lo que pides lo tendrás ¨*-*, y como veo que eres team Kakashi, solo puedo decirte que no te decepciones por este capítulo, que la historia aún no termina ;).

* **Guest (2** ): Pues tu presentimiento es correcto xD, poco a poco la trama del pasado ira saliendo a la luz, por lo pronto ya tienen un adelanto de lo que está pasando.

 ***Unicordcool** : Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que en este capítulo supieras un poco más ;)

 ***Guest (3** ): Gracias *-* 3

 ***Tsuki** : Gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar, espero que este capítulo te gustará;). Y tranquila que al parecer a muchas les gusto esa escena de Neji también xD, supongo que es tan jodidamente sexy que es inevitable (?)

 ***Nokaira** : Pues aquí tienes el capítulo, pero para la pelea tendrás que esperar un poquito más *-*, espero que te gustará la continuación.

 ***Mangelot Farid** : Parece ser que Kakashi sensei te atrapo y ahora eres de su team (?), Espero la continuación te gustará y aunque no actualice tan pronto, no me odies ToT

 ***Andrea** : Omg! X2 xD… Gracias por leer 3

 ***Zero560** : Me reí con ese comentario de que estas como la canción y te gustan los mayores raro, el fic comenzó como SasuHina y ahora veo que a muchas las atrapó más el Kakahina…. Estoy en un dilema también .…. Y si tengo Wattpad, de echo lo dejo al inicio de cada capítulo para que me agreguen - **_Hitomi_Black_** \- , si quieres buscarme ahí lo tienes 3. Ojalá te gustará este capítulo y comentes ;), saludos.

 ***Dalila Maye** : Me hiciste el día con tu comentario *-*, yo también he leído en una sola noche fic que me atrapan y se cómo se siente ., aunque nunca creí que una historia mía fuera a ocasionar eso algún día *sonrojada*. Gracias por decirlo 3  
Con el lemon trato de esforzarme para que ustedes lo disfruten al leer y como bien dices se pongan en el lugar de Hina xD. Aunque te voy a ser sincera, la historia comenzó siendo SasuHina, pero ahora ya no se en que va a terminar xD. El Kakahina me está seduciendo, pero mi corazón siempre ha sido SasuHina, así que…. Mejor espera al final *-*

 ***Uchiha janna** : ¿Pero de que hablas? Sasuke aún no está sufriendo *cara mlvada*, al Uchiha le esperan cosas peores, esto es solo algo "superficial" xD. Y Hinata también sufrirá aunque no tanto como Sasuke , a ella le toca sufrir de otro modo y por otras causas ;). Espero te gustará la continuación 3

 ***Carolemon96** : A nuestro sensei lo salvo este capítulo xD….. Si habrá enfrentamiento pero será más adelanté, por ahora espero te gustará la continuación ;). Gracias por leer y comentar

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	12. Ahora eres solo mia Hyūga

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 *****Ahora eres solo mia Hyūga *****

* * *

El cuerpo de Hinata temblaba levemente una vez que termino de llorar y simplemente descansaba sobre el pecho de Sasuke, durante todo el tiempo que ella lloró él solo pudo permanecer en silencio, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y pensando cómo es que debía de actuar en ese momento, o al menos pensando que es lo que tenía que decir para que ella se sintiera un poco mejor.

—¿Tu madre abandonó a tu padre? — Y tal vez esa no era la mejor pregunta de todas, pero si algo había aprendido de su pasado era que no podía dejarlo atrás por completo, si él quería estar junto a Hinata debía vencer primero ese pasado de la chica para que pudiera acercase.

—S-si—Susurro levemente aún oculta en el pecho del moreno. De nada le serviría ocultarlo, después de todo, así como ella sabía que Itachi no había muerto como todos creían, era seguro que el rumor de su madre también circulaba por el mundo empresarial, y que la familia Uchiha lo conocía.

—¿Y es por ella que una vez me dijiste que tu no creías en el amor? — Pudo sentir como la chica afirmaba ante su pregunta y se acomodaba más en sus brazos para evitar pudiera verla a la cara. —Pues no me importa— La tomo por los hombros y la obligo a alejarse de él un poco. —Tú no eres tu madre y no será por ella que te niegues a ser mi novia— Limpio un poco una de las mejillas húmedas de la chica. —No me importa lo que ella hizo, y no me importan tus estúpidos miedos tampoco— Tomo la barbilla femenina con una de sus manos. —Serás mi novia y me serás fiel por completo— Clavo su mirada en la opalina de ella, sus ojos estaban rojos, ya no sabía ni cuánto tiempo es que ella tenía llorando, su belleza se estaba viendo apocada por ese llanto.

—Solo lo lastimaré— Fue más como un suave susurro de los labios de la Hyūga, pero llego fuerte y claro a los oídos del Uchiha, sorprendiéndolo un poco por que no tartamudeo al hablar y su mirada seguía fija en él.

—¿Crees que tú puedes lastimarme? — Sonrió arrogante ante ella. – _Si puedes herirme, y con gran facilidad, pero eso tu no lo debes de saber_ \- Pensó internamente para luego tomar las manos femeninas entre las de él. —Solo preocúpate por estar al pendiente de mí, por serme fiel y olvídate de lo demás— Se acercó a ella y beso la comisura de sus labios. —No soy tan fácil de herir Hyūga, así que olvida eso — mordió levemente el labio inferior de la chica y sonrió al sentirla de nuevo estremecerse. —Ahora ve a darte un baño que estas horrible— Se alejó de ella y le dedico una mirada de arriba abajo mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado.

Inmediatamente Hinata volteo a verse al espejo de su tocador y ella misma se sorprendió con lo que vio. Su cabello estaba completamente despeinado y parecía ser un nido de pájaros, sus ojos además de rojos estaban hincados, al igual que su cara. Y aún podía ver los restos de maquillaje de la fiesta de su padre, desde que estuvo con Kakashi no se había dado un baño y estaba hecha un asco.

Su cara enrojeció violentamente al verse en ese espejo, y no pudo más que irse corriendo hacia el baño sin mirar al Uchiha de nuevo, la vergüenza de haber sido vista de ese modo era tanta que ya no le importaba lo que Sasuke le dijo antes, solo quería bañarse y arreglarse un poco.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del moreno al ver la reacción de esa chica, parecía una niña en ciertas ocasiones, pero al menos le agradaba ver que por un segundo olvido todo y pudo pensar en algo más que no fuera solo llorar. Quería saber todo de ella, pero ese no era el momento correcto, estaba demasiado afectada como que pudiera contarle algo que él necesitará saber. Aunque era un Uchiha, siempre encontraría la forma de obtener lo que quería, por ahora se conformaba con haber sacado a Hinata de ese estado en el que se encontraba.

Se puso de pie y acomodo un poco sus ropas antes de dedicarse a ver esa habitación, desde que había entrado no se había puesto a ver con detalle ese lugar. Todo estaba pintado en un tono blanco con leves detalles en morado, parecía bastante sencilla y de no ser por algunos muñecos de peluche sobre la cama y algunos perfumes y maquillajes en el tocador, no parecería la habitación de una chica.

—Así que te gusta esta clase de cosas— Tomo un muñeco de peluche con la forma de un perro y lo lanzo a un lado. —Vaya que eres simple Hyūga — Sonrió una última vez mirando ese lugar y salió de la habitación.

Cerro con cuidado la puerta tras él y recorrió ese departamento en busca de la cocina, a diferencia de él, parecía que Hinata y sus amigos gustaban de los espacios amplios, ya que además de una habitación para cada uno tenía otras más y la cocina que al final encontró y que era bastante espaciosa.

Llego al refrigerador y lo abrió para tomar una botella con agua y comenzar a beberla.

—Parece que te fue bien Uchiha— Tras él, Shino acababa de llegar con su semblante serio de siempre y algunos rollos de canela perfectamente acomodados en una bandeja.

—A mí siempre me va bien— Miro de reojo al chico recién llegado y cerro el refrigerador para girar a verlo por completo. —Hinata está tomando un baño ahora— Se adelantó a decir lo que seguramente ese Aburame estaba por preguntar.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué has hecho para que ella dejará de llorar? — Shino paso al lado del moreno y dejo la bandeja que traía en las manos sobre la barra de la cocina y luego abrió el refrigerador y saco un poco de leche en un vaso antes de dejar dicho vaso a un lado de la bandeja.

—Nada extraordinario ….— Desde que el chico ese había llegado no perdió de vista ni uno de sus movimientos, parecía estarse preparando para cenar, pero nunca creyó que era de los fanáticos del dulce, pero aun así era raro el estarlo viendo. —…Solo le dije que desde ahora será mi novia—

—Supongo que está bien por ahora— Con sumo cuidado acomodó el vaso con leche a un lado de la bandeja y la deslizo hasta Sasuke. — A Hinata le encantan estas cosas, dáselas cuando termine de ducharse— Le lanzó una mirada al Uchiha. —¿Supongo que dormirás aquí hoy?—

—Si Hinata quiere, puedo quedarme con ella toda la noche— Una sonrisa arrogante salió de los labios del Uchiha mientras miraba al Aburame con superioridad.

Como respuesta, Shino solo permaneció en su lugar, inamovible e imperturbable, era como ver una estatua de cera, cosa que lograba poner un poco nervioso a Sasuke, aunque este nunca lo admitiera.

—Sí, me quedaré— Con fastidio tomo esa bandeja llena de rollos de canela y el vaso de leche y comenzó a caminar de nuevo rumbo a la habitación de Hinata.

—Dame las llaves de tu departamento— Shino llamo su atención antes de que logrará alejarse más. —Iré por tu uniforme, y así mañana podemos ir al instituto todos— Extendio su mano hacia el Uchiha y espero la respuesta de este, pero Sasuke solo se limitó a meter su mano en su bolsillo y lanzarle las llaves.

—Ya sabes donde es— y sin perder más tiempo entro de nuevo en la habitación de la Hyūga.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta tras él y dejo la bandeja en el pequeño buro que Hinata tenía al lado de su cama para tirarse en ella y quedarse mirando al techo. Aunque le enojaba de sobremanera el saber que Hinata estuvo con Kakashi antes no podía reclamarle, verla llorar de esa forma lo había desarmado por completo, quería golpear a ese hombre, pero con ella… _todo era diferente_.

—S-Sasuke s-san— La voz de Hinata hizo que la atención de Sasuke dejará el techo de aquella habitación y se centrará en ella. —P-pensé que s-se i-iría— Un suave sonrojo se apodero de ella al ver a ese chico tumbado sobre su cama y mirándola fijamente.

—¿Me estas corriendo? — Recorrió a esa chica con la mirada y de nuevo pudo confirmar que en verdad le gustaba. Aunque su cara y sus ojos seguían algo inflamados, su cabello mojado cayendo por sus hombros, espalda y pecho la hacían ver como una aparición angelical, su piel blanca, sus hermosos ojos claros que solo transmitían calidez, ella era perfecta, aún con esa camisa que estaba usando y era 3 tallas más grande, y esos pantalones que seguramente eran de hombre.

—N-no— Negó frenéticamente con las manos mientras se sonrojaba un poco más —E-es solo q-qué…— Desvió la mirada del moreno y comenzó a jugar con sus manos con nerviosismo.

—Ven a comer— Le provocaba cierta gracia verla comportarse así con él, era una nueva experiencia que tenia con ella, nunca antes la había visto tan tímida y nerviosa por su presencia, y eso le agradaba. —El Aburame dijo que te gustan estas cosas — Le señalo la bandeja con los rollos de canela y pudo ver como esos ojos claros tomaban ese brillo y corría casi inconscientemente a tomar una de esas golosinas.

Una tierna sonrisa se apodero de los labios de Hinata al dar el primer bocado a ese rollo de canela, la sensación en su boca por tal sabor la hicieron sonreír después de haber llorado tanto.

—Al parecer si te gustan bastante— Con burla Sasuke señalo su labio para indicarle que estaba llena de azúcar.

—L-lo s-siento— Apenada, Hinata bajo la vista y dejo el rollo de canela a un lado.

—No seas idiota— Esta vez fue Sasuke quien tomo el rollo de canela y lo acerco a los labios femeninos —No lo dije para que te sintieras mal —Lentamente acerco la golosina a sus labios sin apartar la mirada de los ojos Hyūga, esperando a que esta diera una mordida más. —Creo que me gusta verte comer estas cosas— Esa chica era más frágil de lo que aparentaba, nunca se había tomado la molestia de prestar atención a esos detalles, pero Hinata era tan insegura que prácticamente le deba miedo todo, aún no podía comprender como en la cama podía ser tan diferente.

—S-Sasuke s-san…— La actitud de ese chico estaba logrando ponerla muy nerviosa, no parecía el tipo frío y arrogante de antes.

—Kun— La interrumpió a la vez que era él quien mordía ese rollo de canela. —Ahora soy tu novio, debes llamarme siempre Sasuke kun — Sonrió y beso suavemente los labios femeninos. —Por cierto… — Trago el pedazo de golosina que había masticado. —… Odio lo dulce— Hizo una mueca de desagrado y fue a tomar más agua de esa botella que antes había tomado de la cocina.

Por unos segundos la mirada de Hinata se perdió en ese chico que hacia muecas de asco y tomaba agua. - _¿acaso era el mismo chico al que había dejado profundamente dormido la primera vez que tuvieron sexo?_ – Era completamente extraño el que ella se involucrará con alguien que no fuera en el plano de amistad, incluso con Kakashi era una relación diferente, no podía llamarlo amigo, pero tampoco algo más, pero con Sasuke todo era… _nuevo y agradable_.

Sonrió al ver al moreno tallarse la lengua con su mano para retirar el sabor dulce, se acercó a él y abrió uno de los cajones cercanos a la cómoda de su cama —Tomé— Le extendió un pequeño sobre de sal. —E-eso le quitará el s-sabor dulce— Sonrió de nuevo tímidamente y se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué tienes sal en tu habitación? — Tomo ese sobre que ella le ofrecía y de inmediato lo abrió para probar su contenido.

—M-me gusta c-comer en la c-cama— Sabia que ese no era un buen habito y que una señorita como ella no debía de hacer eso, pero no podía negar que le gustaba comer sobre su cama.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, solo observo a esa chica que discretamente tomaba otro rollo de canela y comenzaba a comerlo. Si fuera en otro momento seguramente se tiraría sobre ella y tendrían una noche de sexo, pero ahora simplemente tenia deseos de estar a su lado, era raro viniendo de él, pero solo eso quería, solo necesitaba tenerla cerca ese día. Se sentó a su lado y solo pudo contemplar su sencilla felicidad al verla comer esa golosina.

* * *

La llegada a la escuela había sido diferente ese día, esta vez no estaba llegando solo como todos los días, esta vez estaba acompañado de 3 personas junto a él, aunque en realidad solo quería tener la compañía de solo una de ellas.

A un lado de Sasuke iba Kiba hablando por su celular muy escandalosamente, mientras de su otro lado Hinata conversaba tranquilamente con Shino y de vez en cuando giraba a él para involucrarlo en esa platica que no era más que sobre la vida maravillosa de las mariposas.

Cuando pasaron la puerta principal de aquella escuela más de una mirada fue a parar a ellos seguido por murmuraciones que no eran para nada discretas: _-Sasuke kun esta con esos tres-, -No puedo creer que Sasuke kun este con esa Hyūga-, -¿Sasuke kun llego con ellos a la escuela?- . –Sasuke kun…-_

De repente el Uchiha se paró en seco haciendo que sus tres compañeros avanzaran un poco más que él dejándolo atrás, miro discretamente a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar rápidamente pasando de largo a Hinata y los otros dos sin decir nada, alejándose de ellos y perdiéndose en la entrada de las aulas.

—Sasuke k-kun — Lo llamó tímidamente Hinata, sin alzar de más la voz, pero fue inútil, ya que no logro ser escuchada.

—Vaya idiota — Kiba colgó la llamada de su celular y este si le grito al moreno antes de perderlo de vista. —¿Acaso se avergüenza de nosotros? — Miro a sus otros dos compañeros

—Vamos a clases — Shino ignoro por completo todo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su salón de clases sin detenerse a oír los reclamos de Kiba o siquiera a ver a Hinata y su reacción.

Dejando salir un suspiro de resignación Hinata comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Shino y haciendo a su vez que Kiba fuera tras ellos.

Al llegar al aula, los tres pudieron notar como sobre el pupitre de Sasuke estaban algunas cajas de chocolates y cartas en tonos pasteles. Sin hacerse muchas preguntas, caminaron a sus lugares y vieron como algunas chicas de oros cursos entraban y dejaban más regalos sobre el lugar del Uchiha.

—Yo que tu ponía en su lugar a todas esas chicas Hinata — Kiba susurro al lado de su amiga mientras reía y veía como las demás jóvenes se sonrojaban al ver llegar al moreno al salón.

—¿P-por q-que? — Giro a ver a su amigo para después ver a Sasuke llegar.

—Por qué ahora él es tu novio y ninguno otra chica debería regalarle chocolates de san Valentín — se acomodó en su lugar y miro divertido como el Uchiha rechazaba a todas esas chicas y casi las empujaba fuera de su vista.

—¿S-san V-Valentín? — Los ojos de la Hyūga se abrieron más de lo normal al escuchar eso, ese día era san Valentín y ella ni enterada _\- ¿debía regalarle algo a Sasuke?_ -, siempre veía que todas las chicas regalaban golosinas a sus novios o los chicos que les gustaban, pero Sasuke odiaba los dulces y aunque él dijo que serían novios, esta mañana no quiso que los vieran juntos, tal vez solo se hablarían cuando nadie los viera como antes.

En un momento la mirada de Sasuke se cruzó con la Hinata y esta última le sonrió tímidamente mientras veía divertida como poco a poco algunas chicas se juntaban alrededor del moreno.

Para fortuna de Sasuke, el maestro a cargo entro al aula y todas las jóvenes que no eran de ese curso tuvieron que salir, así como las que eran sus compañeras debían de tomar sus lugares y dejarlo tranquilo, al menos por algunos minutos. Llego a su lugar y tomo toda la _basura_ que le dejaron para ponerla a un lado, su cara más que simple fastidio como otras veces mostraba enojo, una rabia indescriptible que una chica de cabellera rosada que no había perdido ni un movimiento de él se dio cuenta.

En su lugar, Sakura miraba embelesada a ese chico moreno que era su compañero de clases, parecía más atractivo que cualquier otro día, y ver como rechazaba a todas esas chicas la hacía sentir bien, al menos era señal de que ninguna le importaba y ella tenía oportunidad. Miro de reojo al rubio a su lado y le pidió perdón mentalmente mientras presionaba con sus manos un pequeño regalo que había hecho especialmente para Sasuke, ese día se jugaría todo, si lograba ser al menos un poco correspondida por ese Uchiha se jugaría todo y aunque le rompiera el corazón a Naruto, ella pelearía por su gran amor.

* * *

Ese era un día de mierda y ni siquiera recordaba que era san Valentín y todas esas chicas locas estarían tras él. A Hinata parecía no importarle verlo rodeado de chicas acosándolo, al contrario, parecía estar disfrutando el espectáculo - ¿Qué esa chica no podía alejarle todas esas acosadoras? -, él era su novio ahora y ella actuaba como siempre —Maldita sea — Pateo con fuerza un bote de basura que estaba en uno de los jardines y se fue caminando rápidamente en busca de la Hyūga.

En cuanto el descanso comenzó se vio forzado a salir del salón y tratar de esconderse de todas sus acosadoras, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar con Hinata y ahora además de todo tenía que buscarla.

—Sasuke kun — Escucho su nombre ser pronunciado, pero esa voz ya la conocía y era mejor alejarse cuanto antes de ella. —Por favor espera Sasuke kun — Una mano femenina lo detuvo del brazo para evitar siguiera con su camino. —Yo solo quiero… —

—Ya se lo que quieres Sakura, y no tengo tiempo — Se liberó del agarre de la chica y comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin girar a verla.

—Te amo Sasuke kun — casi le grito al chico para evitar este se fuera —Por favor…— Dio algunos pasos hacia él extendiendo su mano para poder tocarlo. —…dame una oportunidad—

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, el chico comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin girar a verla. —Enfócate en Naruto, y olvídate de mí Sakura— En otro momento hubiera herido a esa chica para romper su orgullo y hacerla sufrir, pero las palabras que Hinata le dijo antes llegaron a su mente _"-Si no la quiere, al menos no sea malo con ella-_ ".

Siguió sin camino y sin mirar atrás, no podía creer que esa chica fuera tan terca y obstinada con él después de haberla rechazado tanto tiempo, al menos creía que cuando se decidió por ser novia de Naruto se alejaría, pero parece que no fue así, ahora entendía que tener sexo con ella fue su más grande error.

—S-Sasuke kun— De nuevo escucho su nombre, pero esta vez proveniente de una voz que si quiera cerca y que andaba buscando.

—Hyūga— Miro a la chica escondida tras uno de los pilares que sostenían una estructura de metal en el jardín y camino de inmediato hacia ella. —¿Qué diablos haces escondida?, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te he buscado? — Estaba molesto, no tenia porque disimularlo ante ella, además de todo estaba molesto con ella, por dejarlo _solo_ en ese día con todas las otras chicas.

—C-creí q-que… — Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. —…N-no quería que n-nos vieran j-juntos—

—¿Por querría eso? — Hizo un poco de memoria y recordó como al entrar a la escuela ese día él prácticamente corrió del lado de ella y los otros dos. —¿Es por lo de esta mañana? — Se rasco la nuca y vio como la chica asentía ante su pregunta sin levantar la mirada a verlo de nuevo. —Me alejé de ustedes porque…— Era un poco vergonzoso para su orgullo confesar tal cosa, pero tampoco podía dejarle creer a Hinata que serían novios en secreto, si lo que más quería era que todo el mundo lo supiera, y en especial cierto sensei. —…El estúpido del Inuzuka ocupo el baño antes de salir y yo no pude ir. — Un muy tenue sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Sasuke al ver como Hinata levantaba la vista hacia él. —Solo corrí, para ir al baño— Desvió la vista de la chica y se aclaró la garganta, no podía creer que él estuviera diciendo eso, solo por no tener un malentendido con esa chica.

—¿E-Entonces…— Los ojos de la Hyūga notaron ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas Uchiha y no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa en sus labios al ver lo increíblemente tierno que podía verse, aún con esa mirada fría y ese semblante serio? —…No s-se avergüenza de m-mi? — Si algo tenía claro ella es que para el resto de la escuela ella era insípida e insignificante, solo su apellido la hacía valer un poco en ese lugar, y de no ser por Kiba y Shino, no tendría a nadie con quien involucrarse como amigo, de cierta forma tenía miedo de que Sasuke pensará como todos los demás y tuviera vergüenza de que la vieran con ella.

—Ya dije lo que pasó— Muchas cosas le gustaban de Hinata, pero también era verdad que odiaba su poca autoestima en ciertas ocasiones. —Así que quítate otras ideas de la cabeza — Revolvió un poco el cabello de la chica y noto como esta traía entre las manos una pequeña envoltura. —¿Es para mí? — señalo al objeto y luego clavo su vista en la chica.

—Si— Le extendió el objeto mientras sonreía —Feliz San Valentin Sasuke kun— Aunque estaba sonrojada, no tartamudeo en esa frase, sí que era extraña esa chica, tartamudeaba en ciertas ocasiones y en otras no lo hacía, él debía descubrir ese secreto pronto.

Tomo el objeto y trato de leer la envoltura, pero era un idioma que no conocía, aunque podía ver a simple vista que se trataba de un simple dulce.

—Sabes que no me gusta el dulce— Aunque fuera por quedar bien, ella sabía que odiaba esas cosas azucaradas, era ridículo que ahora le estuviera dando eso.

—Lo sé— Tomo el dulce de las manos de Sasuke y comenzó a abrirlo —Pero este lo pedí al extranjero— Abrió un poco la envoltura y saco parte de una barra de color café con un polvo rojo cubriéndola. —Es un dulce salado y…— Sonrió divertida mientras acercaba el dulce a los labios del Uchiha —…picante—

Con algo de duda Sasuke intercambiaba su mirada entre ese dulce y Hinata, le parecía extraño ver lo divertida que ella se veía al compartirle esa cosa, pero también le causaba curiosidad el probar lo que ella le ofrecía. Con algo de temor, el Uchiha mordió un poco de esa cosa y dejo que el sabor llenará su boca. Era una mezcla de azúcar, sal y picante bastante interesante y _deliciosa_.

—¿Le gusta? — Aunque Hinata ya sabía la respuesta, luego de ver su expresión al comerla y ver como daba un segundo mordisco era claro que si le gusto —Solo tenga cuidado con el picante — Rio al verlo sacar la lengua al sentir ese picante que ahora estaba haciendo efecto.

—Dame agua— No es que esa cosa fuera tan picante, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a comerlo, así que si logro hacer arder un poco su lengua.

Obedientemente y prediciendo lo que podía pasar, Hinata le extendió una botella con agua al Uchiha mientras reía por la reacción de este ante su regalo. —Si quiere más tengo algunos en casa—

Mientras bebía de esa agua, los ojos de Sasuke fueron a dar a esa chica que sonreía divertida por ver el efecto que causo en él con esa golosina. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero le encantaba ver esa sonrisa en los labios de esa chica, se inclinó hacia ella y puso sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave beso.

—Gracias— Sonrió al ver el sonrojo aparecer de nuevo en las mejillas de la chica. —Volvamos— El descanso estaba por terminar y era hora de regresar a clases nuevamente, pero sobretodo quería lograr su objetivo de ese día… mostrarle a todos que ahora esa Hyūga era su novia.

Tomo la mano de la chica entre la de él y entrelazo sus dedos, al principio pudo sentir la resistencia de esta a tomarlo de la mano, como su mirada buscaba a los alrededores quien los pudiera estar viendo, como sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas y como sus labios temblaban al intentar decir algo sin lograrlo.

Comenzó a caminar y jalo suavemente a la chica junto a él, algo que comenzaba a descubrir en esa Hyūga es que al parecer odiaba ser el centro de atención, y estando con él todas las miradas iban a dar a ellos sin poder evitarlo.

Al llegar al salón de clases Sasuke se sentó junto a una Hinata completamente sonrojada y fijo su mirada en ella logrando ponerla aún más nerviosa.

—S-Sasuke…— Estaba comenzando a sentir que el aire le faltaba, además de soportar la fuerte mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, tenía a todo un grupo de chicas fuera del aula tomándoles fotos con sus celulares y murmurando algunas maldiciones hacia ella por estar junto al moreno. —… N-no…—

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el Uchiha inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella y poso sus labios en los de ella en un tierno beso que duro lo suficiente como para que los curiosos de fuera de ese salón tomaran todas las fotografías que quisieran.

—Ahora ya todos saben que eres mi novia— susurro suavemente en los labios de la chica y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con un poco más de intensidad, pasando una de sus manos por la nuca de la chica y atrayéndola más a él. —Solo mía Hinata Hyūga—

* * *

Ahora toda la escuela sabía que el Uchiha y la chica Hyūga estaban saliendo, y para colmo de males la noticia había salido a luz justamente el día de San Valentin, ese día donde más de una chica se había atrevido a ir y confesar su amor por el moreno.

Algunas de las jóvenes enamoradas de Sasuke solo pudieron sentirse traicionadas por tal noticia, otras más no podían evitar llorar al ver a su amado en brazos de otra, y muchas otras solo desearon y rezaron con todas sus fuerzas que esa relación terminará pronto y que así Sasuke volviera a estar soltero de nuevo.

—Sakura chan— La voz de Naruto trajo a la realidad a una Sakura que se había perdido en sus pensamientos al ver a Sasuke besar a Hinata, desde que él la había rechazado lo estuvo siguiendo y vio como antes ya se habían besado, pero nunca creyó que Sasuke fuera capaz de besar a esa chica frente a todos. —Parece que el Teme al fin se buscó una novia— El rubio paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y sonrió felizmente al ver a su amigo junto a su compañera de clases.

—Cállate Naruto— Las lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir de los verdes ojos de la chica, su corazón estaba quebrándose en mil pedazos y ese idiota que tenía al lado no podía comprender lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura chan? — Centro su mirada en la chica y la tomo de los hombros para poder verla mejor a la cara. —¿Por qué lloras? — Era verdad que él era un despistado, pero siempre que se tratara de su Sakura chan él podía ser el hombre más perspicaz del mundo. —¿Es por el Teme? — Siempre fingió no saber nada de lo que pasaba entre su novia y el moreno, pero ver a Sakura llorar frente a todos por su culpa superaba sus fuerzas.

Sin poder contenerse la peli rosa comenzó a llorar amargamente mientras dejaba caer la pequeña caja con el regalo que había llevado para Sasuke y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Ese día Naruto estaba preparado para enfrentar el que Sakura le diera un regalo a Sasuke, pero no estaba preparado para verla llorar tan amargamente por un amor que jamás seria correspondido, Sakura ahora estaba sufriendo lo que el sufría cada vez que ella miraba a otro lado en vez de verlo a él. Con dulzura atrajo a la chica a su pecho y la abrazo fuertemente dejando así que la mujer que amaba llorara sobre su pecho por otro.

* * *

La cara le ardía y no podía controlar la enorme vergüenza que estaba experimentando en ese momento, hace ya algunos minutos que el profesor había entrado al salón y que todos habían tomado sus lugares, incluido Sasuke que se había alejado de ella para sentarse en su sitio, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada y una media sonrisa arrogante.

No podía creer aún que él se atrevió a besarla frente a todos, ahora sería la fuente de chismes de toda la escuela por al menos una semana, todos girarían a verla cuando pasara a su lado, o incluso cuando ni siquiera pasara a lado de alguien, su gran capa de invisibilidad que uso por años había sido echo nada en un segundo gracias a cierto moreno.

 _"—Ahora ya todos saben que eres mi novia—"_ Recordó de nuevo las palabras el moreno y una nueva oleada de vergüenza se apodero de ella haciendo que tuviera que bajar la cabeza y cubrirse con las manos, nunca antes había experimentado algo así, y aunque era una sensación sumamente vergonzosa no poda negar que algo en su interior se sentía muy cálido y extrañamente bien.

Ese día, las clases pasaron completamente en blanco para ella, incluso no presto atención a nada de lo que Kiba o Shino le dijeron al terminar la clase, solo pudo ver como Sasuke se acercaba a ella y se despedía de los otros dos que cruzaban la puerta del aula para irse sin esperarla.

—Vamos — Sasuke extendió su mano a ella y le indico que la tomará para comenzar a irse. —Tengo hambre Hinata, no te quedes aquí todo el tiempo— Sin seguir esperando que la chica lo tomará de la mano, él la tomo a ella y jalo hacia él mientras comenzaba a caminar, apenas y le dio tiempo a la chica de tomar sus cosas y seguirlo.

Sasuke parecía tan tranquilo, con la mirada fija al frente y despreocupado de todas las miradas que iban dirigidas a ellos.

—S-Sasuke k-kun— Su voz salió como apenas un pequeño susurro, pero fue suficiente para que el moreno la escuchara.

—¿Qué pasa? — Miro de reojo a la chica sin soltarla de la mano ni disminuir su paso, estaba seguro que le incomodaba toda esa atención que estaba recibiendo de los otros alumnos en ese momento, pero era algo que no se podía evitar al hacer pública su relación.

—Y-yo…— Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, quería hablar, pero no podía, era algo más fuerte que ella. —…Y-yo…— Respiro hondo y trato de calmarse antes de seguir para poder hablar, pero el sonido de su teléfono celular la hizo desviar su atención a ese aparato.

Estaba recibiendo una llamada, y al ver la pantalla apareció el nombre de Kakashi sensei. Por unos segundos la blanca mirada de Hinata quedo en ese aparato, hasta que este dejo de sonar y el nombre de su sensei desapareció.

—¿Ibas a decirme algo? — El Uchiha vio quien era el que estaba llamando, el tipo de cabellera blanca seguía en el juego y esta vez él no daría un paso atrás.

—Yo…— Inconducentemente Hinata apretó fuertemente su celular en su mano mientras alzaba la vista hacia Sasuke, pero justo en ese momento, el aparato volvió a sonar, pero esta vez con el tono de un mensaje nuevo.

Volvió de nuevo su vista hacia el aparato y abrió el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

 ** _Hinata, por favor déjame hablar contigo. Estoy esperándote frente a tu escuela, sal y hablemos._**

 ** _Kakashi_**

Una sonrisa extraña se formó en los labios de la chica al terminar de leer el mensaje a la vez que apagaba ese aparato y se lo pasaba al Uchiha.

—P-podría por favor d-deshacerse de e-esto— Tomo una de las manos de Sasuke y dejo el aparato en ella. —Compraré uno nuevo— Con una sonrisa miro al chico frente a ella.

—¿No le responderás a Kakashi? — Nunca había sido el de hacerse el tonto, claramente pudo ver que ese tipo le estaba pidiendo hablar con ella, y él quería saber lo que su novia haría, era el mejor momento para saber el terreno que estaba pisando junto a ese tal sensei.

—Kakashi Sensei…— Sasuke pudo ver algo en los ojos de Hinata semejante al odio, pero en alguien tan noble como ella eso no podía ser posible ¿cierto? —…Ya no es nada para mi Sasuke kun— La timidez y nerviosismo pasados habían desaparecido en un segundo, la mirada que ahora tenía Hinata en verdad reflejaba una seguridad producto de una profunda herida en ella, al parecer ese sensei había salido de la jugada sin que él hiciera nada.

Sasuke quería preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado esa noche, pero no quería que volviera a llorar o se pusiera como la otra vez, así que solo se mordió la lengua y guardo ese aparato que antes le había dado en uno de sus bolsillos, por ahora parecía que Hinata no quería ni escuchar el nombre de Kakashi, y eso era la mejor noticia que ese día pudo haber tenido.

—H-hoy yo l-le hare de c-comer S-Sasuke k-kun— Y de nuevo los oídos de Sasuke podían escuchar ese tartamudeo que la chica tenia. Clavo su negra mirada en la blanca de ella y el sonrojo que coloreaba la blanca piel de Hinata apareció de nuevo.

—¿Así celebraras San Valentín conmigo? — Él haría que el sensei fuera solo un vago recuerdo en la mente de Hinata, lo haría desaparecer por completo de la vida de esa chica, y ese sería el primer día en el que haría que ella solo pensará en él y en nadie más. —Espero que la noche sea especial— Se acercó a ella y susurro sobre su oído mientras volvía a tomar su mano.

—S-si— No entendía por que se comenzaba a poner tan nerviosa por ese Uchiha, era verdad que era una chica tímida, pero nunca a ese grado y menos con él, de nuevo comenzaba a sentir esa sensación de vergüenza y calidez que era tan agradable.

—Vamos— Comenzó a caminar de nuevo con la chica a su lado y puedo sentir como esta apretaba fuertemente su mano y se pegaba más a él conforme avanzaban a la salida de esa escuela, al parecer en verdad no quería encontrarse con Kakashi, pensó en preguntarle, en decirle algo, pero ahora ella solo tenía la mirada fija al suelo y se sujetaba a su brazo como una niña pequeña al regazo de su madre, la seguridad y _odio_ que su mirada tenía antes se esfumo por completo y no quedaba nada de eso.

Si algo no tenía Sasuke, era miedo, y enfrentar a ese hombre de cabellos blancos no le presentaba ningún problema, de echo deseaba partirle la cara a ese tipo, pero la chica que ahora sujetaba fuertemente su brazo estaba temblando, podía sentir como ese frágil cuerpo a su lado temblaba y buscaba en él algo de seguridad _. - ¿Qué diablos paso Hinata?_ -Se preguntó mentalmente mientras detenía su paso antes de llegar a la puerta de salida y giraba sobre sus talones obligando a la chica a seguirlo.

—Mejor vayamos por la otra puerta— Sin mirar a la mujer a su lado y sin soltar su mano comenzó a caminar sobre sus pasos y se alejó de esa puerta. Casi de inmediato el moreno pudo sentir como el agarré de Hinata sobre su brazo perdía fuerza y su cuerpo poco a poco dejaba de temblar.

—Gracias— De los labios de la Hyūga salió esa palabra dulcemente, sabía que él chico a su lado descubrió su miedo a enfrentarse a su sensei, y que también él mismo renuncio a enfrentarse a él por ella, no podía más que agradecerle a ese chico por evitarle tan mal momento.

—Hmp— miro de reojo a esa chica y descubrió su tenue sonrojo en las mejillas mientras lo miraba de una forma que nunca antes lo habían visto, ni ella ni nadie más, provocándole un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo y un sonrojo en sus mejillas también. Rápidamente desvió la mirada al ver a la chica sonreírle y aclaro su garganta, no podía verse así de expuesto ante ella. —Compénsame todo esta noche Hyūga—

Pudo escuchar una suave risa por parte de la chica y como era ella la que esta vez entrelazaba sus dedos entre los de él y recargaba su cabeza sobre su brazo mientras ambos salían por completo de esa escuela y comenzaban a caminar por la calle.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Ya ni me disculpo con ustedes ToT, solo me enfocaré en escribir y publicar cuanto antes *se va a un esquina* **¡ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO REGRESA LO HOT !**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ **Y ahora mis agradecimientos a toda esa gente linda que me comenta** ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 ***esther82** : No juzgues a Hinata aún, es verdad que se metió con un Kakashi comprometido, pero aún faltan detalles que no se saben y que se verán en el próximo capitulo, dale una oportunidad a Hina para que se "explique" y así entiendas que paso con ella y el peli plateado ;)

 ***coni06** :Desde ahora todas seremos team Sasuke xD, la verdad hice la encuesta en twitter y el 100 por ciento voto por el SasuHina sobre el KakaHina, así que desde ahora Kakashi ya no tendrá a Hinata para él ;(, pero aún me falta poner la primera vez de Hina con él, así que nos espera otro momento KakaHina hot xD. Y respecto a las dudas, pronto serán resueltas en su totalidad, los capítulos cada vez más mostrarán detalles del pasado de los personajes ;)

 ***Guest** : Unfortunately, Rin is very similar to Sakura in her feelings for those men who consider the love of her life. She only blames Hinata and accepts what comes from Kakashi just to have it even if it's a little bit for her;

 ***** **Nana** : Hinata acepto a Sasuke, más por él así lo demando que otra cosa xD, pero al final están juntos y el moreno ahora si tomará las riendas de esa relación *-*

 ***** **Ana Paty** : Gracias por leer mi fic, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios en un futuro ;)

 ***hinatacris** : Aquí tienes tu continuación xD, pero como dije antes, no jueguen a Hinata tan pronto /, esta bien que lo que paso fue algo fuerte, pero aún no se saben todos los detalles, solo tengan paciencia y sabrán que es lo que pasa detrás de todo este drama amoroso *-*

 ***uchiha janna** : Todas las respuestas a tus preguntas están por resolverse xD, solo espera un poco más y lo sabrás.

Espero que el capitulo te gustará ;)

 ***Mangelot Farid** :De nuevo un capitulo algo corto X-X, peor prometo volver a los capítulos largos xD. El drama seguirá en pie, solo que esta vez para poder descubrir el pasado de todos, ahora si sabrán por que Hinata se volvió así y lo que pasará con ella y Sasuke. Espero te siga gustando el fanfic 3

 ***sandy** : xD me dio gracia leer tu comentario xD, Kakashi decepciono a muchas, pero cosas de la vida (?) no todo puede ser lindo y rosa ;(... Por suerte tenemos a un Uchiha que aunque autoritario está ahí para la chica Hyuuga 3

Espero te gustara este capitulo.

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	13. Celos

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ****** Celos ******

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado ya 6 semanas desde que era oficialmente el novio de Hinata, 3 semanas en las que, aunque pareciera increíble no habían tenido sexo. Incluso estaba viviendo prácticamente en el departamento de esos 3, dormía casi todas las noches con Hinata y hasta ahora no la había podido tocar _adecuadamente_ , ¿la razón?, algo simple y complicado a la vez.

Todas esas noches juntos se las pasaban hablando de idioteces de cada uno, mirando películas viejas y algunas no tanto para descubrir los gustos random del otro, incluso ya hasta sabia los gustos y aficiones de Kiba Y Shino que siempre se colaban entre ellos y terminaban por quedarse a ver las películas juntos. Ahora ya podía decir que sabía que Hinata era una adicta a los dulces extranjeros y que tenía un humor bastante negro o al menos eso parecía por el género de películas que le gustaba ver, además de todo ya hasta sabia los días de su periodo, esa chica era como un maldito reloj para ese tema, siempre pasaba el mismo día y casi podía jurar que a la misma hora.

—Quítate Uchiha — Kiba paso al lado de Sasuke empujándolo a un lado mientras entraba corriendo al baño con el pantalón ya abajo. El moreno giro su vista a la habitación del castaño y pudo ver como una chica rubia dormía en la cama del Inuzuka, si mal no recordaba esa era la tercer chica que llevaba en la semana, y él que pensaba que ese chico con aspecto de perro era un idiota. —¿Qué no tienes otro lugar para estorbar? — Y de nuevo el castaño lo empujaba al salir del baño para entrar de nuevo a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

El Uchiha solo pudo mover la cabeza con fastidio para luego comenzar a caminar rumbo a la cocina, necesitaba un poco de agua, su garganta estaba demasiado seca y en términos generales no se sentía bien.

Había despertado por la madrugada y tuvo que levantarse por algo de tomar, estaba cansado aun cuando estaba recostado y sin hacer nada. Abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella con agua fría que de inmediato abrió y se llevó a los labios.

—¿Te sientes mal? — Una voz detrás de él lo hizo dar un salto al frente y tirar un poco de agua mientras giraba rápidamente hacia atrás y miraba quien fue el responsable de asustarlo.

—¿Por qué diablos me hablas de repente Aburame? — Se limpió con la mano un poco del agua que había caído sobre su cara y miro fijamente al chico. —No había visto que estabas ahí— Cerro de nuevo la botella con agua y respiro hondo para calmar el pequeño susto que había sufrido.

—Cuida que no te de un resfriado— con suma tranquilidad paso al lado del moreno mientras comía una barra de cereales y entraba a su habitación como si nada. En definitiva, ese lugar era de gente extra, solo Hinata se salvaba de ser un poco normal, aunque admitía que a veces también actuaba como sus amigos.

Camino de nuevo hasta la habitación de la Hyūga y entro cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido, cerró la puerta y se deslizo sobre la cama para no despertar a la joven que dormía tranquilamente a un lado abrazada del gran muñeco de peluche que tenía. Por algunos minutos la mirada del Uchiha quedo en esa imagen de Hinata dormida y abrazada a esa cosa, parecía una niña, pero también tenía esa dulce belleza que solo una mujer puede tener, era un mezcla perfecta esa mujer.

Con lentitud tomo al muñeco de peluche y una de las manos de la chica para alejarlo de su lado y tirarlo lejos, ya se había enterado que esa cosa había sido un regalo de Kiba, y no quería que un regalo de ese chico fuera el que durmiera todas las noches con Hinata. Así que lo lanzo tan lejos como la pared que lo detuvo se lo permitió. Sonrió al ver como Hinata aún dormida buscaba a ese muñeco para abrazarse a él y como al sentir su cuerpo se aferró a él pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

—Como la primera noche que te quedaste dormida a mi lado— Recordó aquel día cuando por primera vez despertó con esa chica pegada a él, en aquel tiempo fue una sensación rara, pero esta vez solo podía decir que era agradable, sonrió ante ella y acomodo la cabeza femenina sobre su pecho para por fin quedarse dormido de nuevo.

* * *

—Buenos día Sasuke kun— Un grupo de chicas se acercó al moreno mientras entraba a la escuela junto a Hinata, Kiba y Shino, sin impórtales la presencia de ellos tres. —Te preparamos el almuerzo Sasuke kun— Con fingida timidez y un sonrojo en las mejillas las chicas extendían al Uchiha pequeñas cajas perfectamente envueltas en telas de colores.

Sin prestarles atención, el moreno paso al lado de ese grupo y entro al salón de clases seguido por la Hyūga y los otros dos, que extrañamente nunca decían nada cuando veían a otras chicas acercarse a él.

Molesto, Sasuke tomo su lugar en aquel salón y miro de reojo a esa chica que llamaba novia reír ante una estupidez dicha por el Inuzuka para luego mirarlo a él y saludarlo discretamente mientras le sonreía.

—Idiota— Susurro entre dientes mientras dejaba de ver a esa chica y centraba su atención al frente. _-¿Por diablos nunca dice nada cuando ve a esas chicas junto a mí?-_ Por más que tratara de buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta, simplemente no podía entender que una chica no sintiera celos por él, ahora ya era el novio de Hinata, y esta era tan tranquila que nunca parecía molestarse, lo cual solo provocaba que Sasuke se molestara por eso.

—Hola Sasuke kun— Una chica de cabellera rosada llego hasta el moreno y se sentó junto a él discretamente mientras lo saludaba, desde que supo de la relación del moreno con la chica Hyūga trato de alejarse lo más posible de él, pero era casi imposible hacerlo, era más fuerte que ella, solo deseaba tenerlo cerca, al menos quería sentir un poco del calor que su cuerpo desprendía, escuchar su voz cerca de su oído, lo que fuera estaba bien para ella.

Desde hace 1 semana que Sakura había terminado con Naruto de común acuerdo, él podía aparentar ser un idiota, pero en realidad era bastante maduro a la hora de pensar en los demás y sus sentimientos, y ambos sabían que esa relación no iba a ningún lado cuando a quien realmente quería Sakura era a ese Uchiha y no al rubio.

—Hola— Saludo secamente el moreno mientras miraba entrar al profesor, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar en ese momento, y menos con Sakura que a la mínima muestra de amabilidad de él, lo tomaba como una posibilidad para acercarse y tratar de meterse de nuevo a su cama.

Los verdes ojos de Sakura dejaron de ver a Sasuke para centrar su atención en un pequeño trozo de papel que traía entre sus manos desde que entro a ese salón y que no tenía el valor para entregarle al Uchiha. Dio un gran suspiro y lentamente llevo su mano hasta un lado de ese chico junto a ella y le entrego el pequeño trozo de papel para luego mirar al frente y no girar a verlo en ningún momento.

Sasuke miro dudoso el trozo de papel y luego a la chica que ya no se atrevía a verlo –¿ _Por qué diablos no entienden que no quiero nada con ellas?_ \- Por más que las mujeres de esa escuela supieran que tenía novia, o que simplemente no las quería cerca parecía que no lo comprendían y seguían fastidiándolo con declaraciones de amor o regalos.

Por simple curiosidad, el moreno leyó lo que decía en ese trozo de papel.

 ** _Este es mi nuevo número Sasuke kun, espero me llames algún día_**

 ** _451 29 76 10 456_**

Al terminar de leerlo, el moreno arrugo el papel entre sus manos y ante la mirada de la chica lo lanzo al bote de la basura que quedaba cerca de ellos.

—Ya deja de insistir Haruno— Miró con desprecio a la mujer y centro su atención en el profesor que comenzaba a dar la clase.

Durante todas las clases, la mente de Sakura estaba en un lugar muy lejano, uno que no era ese salón de clases. Estaba triste, pero no como para llorar, se sentía mal pero tampoco como para salir corriendo y alejarse de todos, era un sentimiento extraño en ese momento, era como si un hueco estuviera en su pecho y simplemente la hiciera sentirse mal pero tampoco al grado de sentir un dolor sofocante como antes lo había sentido por culpa de Sasuke.

—Recuerden que este fin de semana iremos de expedición al campo— El maestro comenzó a reunir todos sus libros antes de salir del salón. —No quiero que nadie falte o reduciré su calificación 30 puntos—

 _\- ¿Salir fuera? -_ En cuanto Sakura escucho las palabras del profesor una fuerte oleada de emociones llegó a ella, no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue su primera vez al lado de Sasuke.

Justo en un viaje escolar ella se había entregado al moreno, y él había aceptado los sentimientos que ella tenía por él, - _¿tal vez esa era una nueva oportunidad para ella y Sasuke…?-_ Tal vez era una oportunidad de estar juntos nueva mente.

Los verdes ojos de la Haruno se fijaron en Sasuke y como este salía de ese salón junto a la Hyūga hasta perderse por los pasillos.

* * *

—¿Por qué llevas eso al viaje? — Sasuke miraba con cierto recelo el muñeco en forma de perro con el que Hinata dormía y que ahora estaba acomodando en su maleta de viaje.

—M-me gusta a-abrazarlo al d-dormir— Era un hábito infantil y ella lo sabía, pero aún así no podía negar que adoraba abrazar a ese muñeco mientras dormia, le ayudaba a dormir mejor y no podía dejarlo atrás, así como así.

Con rapidez el moreno tomo una oreja del muñeco y lo jalo hacia él arrebatándolo de las manos de la Hyūga y alzándolo por sobre su cabeza evitando que la chica así lo alcanzara de nuevo.

—Sasuke...— Al ver cómo le era arrebatado su preciado muñeco, Hinata hizo una mueca de puchero y comenzó a saltar para tratar de alcanzarlo de entre las manos del moreno. —...Devuélvelo por favor—

En un movimiento, una de las manos del moreno se coló por la cintura de Hinata y la atrajo a él pegándola a su cuerpo. —Me tienes a mí para abrazar por las noches— Lanzo al muñeco a un lado y con esa mano acaricio suavemente el rostro femenino. —Deja esa cosa atrás...— Acerco sus labios a los de ella para rozarlos, disfrutando ese suave contacto antes de besarla.

—Hinata chan...— Antes de que Sasuke pudiera besar a Hinata, por la puerta de la habitación de esta entro Kiba violentamente, aventando a un lado la puerta y entrando rápidamente a la habitación mientras comenzaba a lanzar algo de ropa por todas partes. —... ¿Sabes dónde están mis boxers everlast? — Sin girar a ver a la chica o al moreno furioso a su lado, el castaño continúo desordenando toda la habitación.

Completamente sonrojada Hinata se alejó rápidamente de Sasuke al ver entrar a Kiba y corrió hasta el muñeco de peluche que antes el moreno lanzo lejos para tomarlo entre sus brazos y meterlo rápidamente en su maleta.

—¿Por qué diablos Hinata sabría dónde están tus boxers Inuzuka? — Aunque ya había convivido con ellos algunas semanas simplemente no podía acostumbrarse a la forma de actuar de ese chico. Al menos él otro era callado y reservado, pero ese castaño era peor que convivir con Naruto, simplemente lo incitaba a golpearlo.

—A-Aquí e-están K-Kiba kun— Tímidamente Hinata extendió una pequeña bolsa negra al castaño mientras un suave sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas y sus ojos intentaban no ver a Sasuke en ese momento.

—Gracias Hinata chan— Con una gran sonrisa Kiba tomo la pequeña bolsa y salió corriendo de nuevo de la habitación para entrar en la de él.

—N-no p-preguntes— Al sentir la mirada fija de Sasuke sobre ella se apresuró a responder antes de cualquier pregunta. Corrió hasta su maleta y termino de meter las pocas pertenecías que llevaría a ese viaje escolar y de inmediato fue hasta la maleta del moreno para hacer lo mismo.

Sasuke sabía que era inútil ponerse celoso o cuestionar la forma en que su novia se comportaba con esos dos chicos con los que vivía. Esos tres eran como hermanos, pensar de otra forma con ellos sería casi pecado según las mismas palabras de la Hyūga.

Suspiro con fastidio y miro como Hinata terminaba de acomodar su maleta y lo miraba sonriendo. Ya era la hora de salir y reunirse con los demás para ese tonto viaje escolar.

* * *

En todo el maldito viajé en autobús, Sasuke tuve que soportar a Kiba y su interminable platica sobre como perdió su virginidad y como ahora logra conseguir chicas.

—Puedes callarte Inuzuka— A él no le interesaba la vida amorosa de ese chico perro y mucho menos le interesaba seguir escuchándolo una vez que habían llegado a su destino final.

—No seas tan gruñón Uchiha— El castaño sonrió feliz y paso su brazo por los hombros del moreno. —Ahora eres de los nuestros— Golpeo levemente la mejilla de aquel que se decía novio de Hinata y se alejó de él para bajar del autobús cuanto antes.

- _¿Uno de los suyos?_ \- Internamente Sasuke se preguntaba una y otra vez en que universo él podría ser uno de los suyos según Kiba. Está bien que era el novio de Hinata, pero eso no necesariamente lo hacía amigo o compañero del Inuzuka y el Aburame... - ¿O sí? -

—S-Sasuke k-kun— La suave voz de Hinata hizo que el moreno regresará su atención al momento y a esa chica que ahora se acercaba tímidamente a él y le extendía la mano para que la tomará. —Vamos— le sonrió tímidamente y dejo que sus blancos ojos se fijarán en los negros de él.

Sin pensarlo, Sasuke alzo su mano y tomo la de Hinata para dar un paso hacia ella, si estar junto a esa chica significaba entrar al mundo del Inuzuka estaba dispuesto a soportarlo con tal de recibir esa sonrisa y mirada con la que ahora ella lo vea a él, solo a él.

Sin prisas ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta donde el profesor los había reunido a todos para indicarles donde es que dormirían y las próximas actividades a realizar. Y como siempre pasaba, las chicas estarían en una habitación y los chicos en otra, aunque al final eso siempre podía cambiar en el transcurso de los eventos.

Muy a su pesar, Sasuke tuvo que dejar ir a Hinata con su grupo de mujeres mientras él hacía lo mismo y se iba a instalar con los chicos de su grupo.

* * *

Al llegar a la habitación que las mujeres compartirían, la vista de Hinata de inmediato recorrió el lugar por completo, era algo simple y solo tenía el lugar indicado para acomodar los futones y dormir y una pequeña cómoda en una de las esquinas.

—Al fin llegamos— Ino fue la primera en correr para entrar a la habitación y tirarse sobre el piso boca arriba. —Necesitaba distraerme un poco— Sonrió mirando a sus compañeras y se levantó un poco para sentarse en su lugar. —¿Que planean hacer hoy? —

—Sabes que debemos seguir la guía del profesor Ino— Con un poco de molestia Sakura paso a lado de su rubia amiga y dejo sus pertenencias a un lado.

—Eso ya lo sé— La rubia hizo lo mismo que la chica de cabellera rosa y dejo sus pertenencias junto a las de ella. —Pero esta noche la tenemos libre y luego de que el profesor haga sus actividades tendremos al menos un día completo para nosotros antes de regresar— Llevo sus manos hasta su cabello y soltó la pequeña liga que lo mantenía sujeto para hacer que sus dorados cabellos cayeran por toda su espalda.

—Tal vez...—Sakura bajo la mirada y se sonrojo levemente mientras sacaba un poco de su ropa. —...Salga esta noche—

—¿No me digas que…— Ino abrió los ojos de manera exagerada mientras señalaba con el dedo a su amiga —...Saldrás con Sasuke kun esta noche? —

Desde que Hinata llego a esa habitación no presto mucha atención a la plática de sus compañeras, al menos no hasta que el nombre de Sasuke se coló por sus oídos.

Por unos segundos toda la habitación quedo en silencio, al escuchar el nombre del moreno, no solo Hinata fue la que presto atención al par de amigas, sino que todas las demás chicas hicieron lo mismo clavando su mirada en ellas.

—Fue en un viaje como este que perdiste tu virginidad con él, ¿No es así? — Con completa naturalidad y tranquilidad, la rubia seguía hablando sin tomar en cuenta todas las miradas que tenían sobre ellas.

—Cállate cerda— De un solo brinco Sakura se puso de pie y cubrió la boca de su amiga mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—No exageres Sakura— Como pudo Ino se deshizo del agarre de la peli rosa mientras daba un paso atrás para alejarse de ella un poco. —Aquí todas sabemos cómo se las gasta Sasuke kun— Sonrió ante su amiga y esta vez sí giro a ver a todas las demás chicas. —¿Quieren que hablemos de él? — Se sentó de nuevo sobre el suelo y casi de inmediato todas las otras chicas la siguieron haciendo lo mismo y formando un circulo al rededor. Solo Hinata se mantuvo apartada y con la vista fija en su maleta de viaje, esa platica le incomodaba, pero sobre todo comenzaba a sentir algo extraño al saber que esas chicas hablarían de Sasuke como si nada, era un sentimiento extraño y nada agradable.

—¿No te molesta verdad Hinata? — La voz de Sakura hizo que la morena desviara la vista de su maleta a la chica de ojos jade. —Tú también debes tener cosas que hablar de él, ¿O no? — Debía confesar que en un principio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Ino de hablar de Sasuke, pero luego por su mente paso la idea de que eso podía ser a su favor y que Hinata viera la verdadera cara el Uchiha y decidiera alejarse de él, que viera que no era, fue y no será la única en la vida de ese chico.

—Cierto Hinata— Ahora era Ino la que la llamaba. —¿Ya te acostaste con él? — La rubia pudo ver como la cara de la pelinegra se coloreaba aún más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar su pregunta. —¿No me digas que aún no pasa nada? — Una carcajada por parte de todas las chicas se escuchó en la habitación al ver la reacción de la joven.

La Hyūga no podía evitar que el sonrojo apareciera en su cara ante esa clase de preguntas frente a todas las chicas de su salón, eso lo podía hablar con Kiba y Shino y aun así sentía vergüenza, hablarlo ahora con esas chicas que apenas y conocía la sobrepasaba y más al escucharlas reírse de ella por suponer algo que en realidad no era así.

—Déjenla tranquila— Sakura se apresuró a callar la risa de todas mientras se sentaba a un lado de Ino y fijaba su vista en Hinata. —Tal vez por eso Sasuke kun ha estado más tiempo con ella— Debía confesar que ella no era así, pero desde que vio a Sasuke al lado de esa morena, una parte de ella solo deseaba hacerle aunque fuera un poquito de daño por quitarle lo que era de ella, por quitarle la atención del Uchiha. —Para él debe ser interesante estar con una virgen que se avergüenza hasta por que la tome de la mano— De nuevo las risas se dejaron escuchar haciendo que la Hyūga solo se hundiera en su lugar sin decir una sola palabra y con la mirada fija al suelo.

No tenía caso decirles nada, ella apenas y hablaba con esas chicas, ellas eran libres de pensar lo que quisieran de ella, además las podía entender un poco, el mismo Shino le dijo que muchas de esas chicas tratarían de intimidarla por estar al lado de Sasuke, así que solo debía ignorarlas y tratar de sobrevivir a ese viaje escolar lo mejor que pudiera.

—Deberías acostarte con él ya Hinata-chan— Ino alzo la voz mientras le sonreía a Sakura en forma cómplice. —Una vez que te meta a su cama ya no serás interesante para él y así volverá de nuevo a ser como siempre ha sido—

—Sasuke solo busca un buen momento Hinata-chan— La peli rosa concentro todo su resentimiento contra esa pobre chica en sus palabras para herirla cuanto pudiera. —Él no busca a una misma chica más de dos veces, si está contigo ahora es porque eres una virgen tonta e inocente a la que él quiere tener un rato y ya— Sonrió orgullosa al ver como la Hyūga bajaba más la mirada ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo. —Solo conmigo ha estado en más de 2 ocasiones y puedo jurar que se está aburriendo de esperar tanto contigo y pronto volverá a estar conmigo—

Cuando la Haruno termino de hablar, Hinata no pudo más que ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar a la salida, ya no podía soportar escuchar más a esas chicas.

Era verdad que Sasuke era un mujeriego que solo buscaba sexo de las chicas tontas, pero ella también busco al Uchiha por solo sexo, eso no era algo que le incomodará o siquiera molestará, lo que en verdad no podía seguir escuchando era como esas chicas y en especial Sakura quería volver a estar con Sasuke en la cama. - _¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que él no quiere de ellas ni el saludo?_ \- abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse y pudo sentir como una fuerte oleada de un sentimiento que no conocía llegaba a ella haciéndola apretar los puños fuertemente al punto de casi lastimarse ella misma.

—Es una pobre idiota, cuando Sasuke kun logre acostarse con ella la votara como a todas las demás, no sé por qué se cree tan especial— Al parecer a esas chicas en verdad no les importaba que la Hyūga las pudiera seguir escuchando.

—Igual si no logra acostarse con ella pronto la va a dejar, él no es quien espere tanto por sexo con una mujer— Esa era la voz de Sakura, la chica de ojos jade quería lanzar su último ataque antes de ver desparecer a Hinata por la entrada de la habitación.

—¿Crees que esto funcione Sakura?— Ino se giró a su amiga en cuanto vio irse a la morena.

—Sasuke kun solo quiere quitarse las ganas con ella— La verde mirada de la joven se endureció un poco mientras clavaba su vista en esa entrada que ahora estaba vacía. —Cuando al fin tengan sexo, él la dejará y ella será una más de todas— En la mente de Sakura ese era el mejor plan, Sasuke solo podía estar al lado de Hinata por ese aire puritano y virginal que desprendía, una vez que lograra meterla a su cama el interés del moreno por la Hyūga se iría y ella podría volver a entrar al juego y regresar al lado del Uchiha como antes.

* * *

 _\- ¿Por qué todas las chicas quieren estar con Sasuke? -_ Hinata debía admitir que el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento era nuevo para ella, no era enojo... _\- ¿O sí?_ \- Nunca antes le había interesado que mujeres pudieran estar o hubieran estado con el chico con el que ella se acostará, pero esta vez no podía soportar la idea de que esas chicas pensarán que podían estar con Sasuke mientras ella estaba con él. Era verdad que nunca les daba importancia a las chicas que se acercaban al Uchiha en la escuela, hasta le causaba cierta gracia ver la cara del moreno al recibir regalos de ellas o tenerlas a su alrededor, pero esta vez era diferente, esas mujeres que se decian sus _amigas_ , le decian a la cara que quería tener sexo de nuevo con su novio.

—¿Y si Sasuke kun también quiere estar con alguna de ellas? — Murmuro para sí misma mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. La sola idea de pensar eso hizo que una punzada atravesara su corazón. —¿P-por qué me siento a-así? — Una lagrima salió de sus ojos y recorrió sus mejillas mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho y trataba de controlar ese horrible sentimiento que en ese momento la invadía. —¿Q-que d-debo h-hacer? — Unió fuertemente sus manos a su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba salir un par de lágrimas más.

—Ve con él y demuéstrale a todas esas chicas que ese Uchiha está contigo por algo más que solo sexo— Una voz masculina a su lado hizo que Hinata dieron un salto hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieran de par en par por la impresión de saber que alguien estaba a su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

—S-Shino K-kun— Al ver a chico a su lado bebiendo tranquilamente una soda la impresión que sintió antes se fue para dar paso a una calma momentánea ante las palabras de su amigo. —¿L-las e-escuchaste?— Bajo la mirada y miro sus pies, siempre había sido mala para defenderse, y había dependido de Kiba y Shino para eso, pero en ese momento sentía que era un problema que solo ella podía resolver y que sus amigos no podían, aunque quisieran ayudarla.

—Fui a buscarte y escuché un poco— La verdad había escuchado todo, pero Hinata tal vez ya supiera eso y no tenía caso confirmarlo de nuevo. —Deja de pensar tanto y ve a hacer lo que quieres hacer— Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. —El Uchiha comparte habitación conmigo, Kiba y el Uzumaki— Retiró un mechón de cabello del rostro de la Hyūga suavemente con un par de sus dedos. — Yo me encargo de que nadie vaya a dormir esta noche a la habitación— Se alejó un poco de ella y comenzó a caminar.

—G-gracias— Alcanzo a decirle a su amigo antes de que este se alejará más de ella, si de algo estaba segura es que Kiba y Shino siempre estarían a su lado, no importará que pasará ellos tres siempre estarían uno al lado del otro.

* * *

El maldito viaje había sido todo un desastre gracias a Kiba y sus interminables anécdotas sin fin y ahora para completar de terminar su gran día, resulta que le toco compartir dormitorio con Kiba y Naruto juntos, eso sin lugar a dudas debía ser un castigo, podía soportar al Abúrame, pero a los otros dos simplemente terminarían por volverlo loco al final.

Con fastidio se tiró sobre el futon que acababa de extender sobre el suelo y clavo su cara sobre la almohada, dormiría pronto y así tal vez los otros al llegar lo dejarían tranquilo, al menos esa noche estaría tranquilo.

Escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y se maldijo internamente por no haber sido más rápido para acomodarse y fingir estar durmiendo, pero igual se quedó inmóvil y desenado que el que entrará fuera el Abúrame para que lo dejará tranquilo.

—S-Sasuke kun...—La suave voz de Hinata llego hasta sus oídos mientras podía sentirla acercarse lentamente hacia él. —...S-Sasuke k-kun— Sintió como llego hasta su lado y suavemente se inclinaba para tocarlo levemente por la espalda.

—¿Que hace la princesa Hyūga aquí? — Abrió sus ojos y giro su cabeza para ver el rostro sonrojado de la chica que ahora solo lo veían con una mezcla de vergüenza y timidez que jamás había visto en ella, al menos no juntas como ahora.

—Y-yo...— Solo iba por sexo. - _¿Por qué diablos no podía decirlo como otras veces?_ \- Comenzó a jugar con sus manos sobre su falda de uniforme que aún no se quitaba y respiro hondo, lo más hondo que pudo —...Q-quería e-estar contigo— Clavo su mirada en la de Sasuke mientras sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba ahora que al fin lo había dicho.

El Uchiha se levantó de su lugar para sentarse sobre su futón y mirar mejor a la chica frente a él. —¿Apenas unos minutos lejos y ya me extrañas? — Sonrió ante la chica y extendió su mano hacia ella mientras la jalaba suavemente a él y la acomodaba entre sus brazos. —No sabes cuánto es que Kiba altera mis sentidos, al menos contigo puedo estar mejor— Aspiro hondo para poder oler el perfume de esa chica y recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella tranquilamente.

Por la mente de Hinata pasaban muchas cosas, pero ninguna implicaba que Sasuke solo la abrazara tiernamente mientras se desahogaba del "tormento" que era tratar con Kiba. - _¿Acaso él ya no la deseaba como antes?_ \- Los recuerdos de la plática de Sakura y las otras chicas volvieron a su mente, ellas si lo deseaban a él y Sasuke podría volver a acostarse con cualquiera si quisiera, pero eso era algo que ella no soportaría, Sasuke ahora era de ella, solo de ella y ninguna otra chica podía siquiera pensar que él estaría con otra que no fuera ella.

Con suavidad Hinata deslizo su mano dentro de la camisa de Sasuke hasta llegar a esas tan bien formadas abdominales, sus labios subieron hasta su cuello y paso su lengua por esa suave piel hasta llegar a su oído. —Quiero estar contigo Sasuke kun— Hace tiempo él mismo le dijo que quería ella fuera a él por sexo y que no solo fuera él quien tomará la iniciativa así que lo haría tal como él lo pidió.

—Puede llegar alguien— Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sasuke al primer contacto de esa chica sobre su piel.

—Shino no dejará venir a los chicos— Bajo sus labios del oído masculino hasta esos labios entreabiertos que la esperaban ansiosos y con ganas de unirse.

—No traigo condones— Deseaba estar con esa chica, en verdad que deseaba poder tomarla de nuevo como tantas veces antes, pero por su mente más que simple pasión y lujuria estaba ese deseo de protección, quería cuidarla, y de alguna forma extraña que no sabía describir, Sasuke se podía conformar con solo el tibio contacto de esa delicada piel sobre la suya sin llegar a más.

Nunca en toda su vida había sentido que podía estar con alguna mujer sin llegar al sexo, pero con Hinata pasaba eso, podia estar con ella sin que nada pasará entre ellos más que una sonrisa, y una tierna mirada. Además, jamás creyó que durante ese viaje ella le pidiera tener relaciones, hace semanas que no pasaba nada entre ellos, que ese no le pareció un lugar donde la Hyūga pudiera pedirle tal cosa.

 _\- ¿Me está dando excusas? -_ Una pequeña punzada atravesó el pecho de Hinata al pensar que Sasuke en realidad ya no quisiera estar con ella. Jamás le había preocupado tanto algo como para no tener sexo, muchas veces lo hicieron sin condón porque él no podía contenerse. Aún recordaba esa primera vez al lado del Uchiha donde se olvidó del condón y poco lo importo con tal de estar con ella, pero ahora...

—N-No q-quieres...— Un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta haciendo que poco a poco el llanto se acumulara en sus ojos listo para salir —...E-estar c-conmigo— Esa no era una pregunta para Sasuke, era una afirmación que ella misma se hizo mientras bajaba la mirada para que él no la viera llorar.

Se sentía tan tonta, esas chicas tal vez tenían razón, Sasuke se había aburrido de ella y ahora ni siquiera por sexo lo podía tener a su lado. Llevo una de sus manos a la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas y trato de ponerse de pie para salir cuanto antes de ese lugar y no seguir pasando por ese momento que la había lastimado tanto, y que ni siquiera sabia el por que el rechazo de ese moreno le dolia tanto.

—Espera Hyūga— La tomo fuertemente por la muñeca y la obligo a quedarse en su lugar sin permitirle que se pusiera de pie. Cuando la vio bajar la vista y escucho ese temblor en su voz supo que algo no estaba bien, pero seguía sin comprender del todo que era lo que pasaba. —Dime qué diablos está pasando contigo— Tomo la barbilla femenina y la obligo a verlo a los ojos, aunque se arrepintió un poco de hacer eso.

Los ojos de Hinata estaban lleno de lágrimas que contenía para no comenzar a llorar, sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa mirada de tristeza solo la hacían que el Uchiha sintiera ganas de abrazarla y hacerle olvidar todo, pero debía contenerse, primero debía de saber qué diablos estaba pasando con ella.

—¿Por qué lloras y dices que no quiero estar contigo? — paso su dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla de Hinata limpiando una lagrima que al fin se escapó de sus ojos.

—N-nunca h-habías p-puesto...— Miro los negros ojos de Sasuke y trato de respirar profundo para evitar tartamudear tanto —...E-excusas—

—El decir que alguien puede entrar a una habitación que comparto con otros 3 chicos y que no traigo condones, ¿Es una excusa para ti? — Pensó en reírse de esa mujer frente a él, verla llorar por algo tan estúpido era gracioso, pero esa mujer de cierta forma tenía algo de razón.

Él jamás la había rechazado antes, muchas veces la tomo casi a la fuerza sin que ella precisamente lo buscara por sexo, el usar o no condón fue algo que tampoco le importara mucho antes, pero desde que descubrió que esa mujer provocaba algo más en él todo fue diferente.

Al convertirla en su novia, no solo significo declararle al mundo que Hinata Hyūga era solo suya, también significo para él algo más, descubrió que podía estar con ella y dejarla descubrirlo a la vez que la descubría a ella. Ahora el tener sexo con ella sería algo diferente, no sabía cómo sería esa diferencia, pero muy dentro de él sabía que volver a acostarse con Hinata sería una experiencia completamente nueva y debía confesar que hasta cierto punto tenía miedo, miedo a esa nueva sensación que le provocaba y que no sabía controlar del todo.

—Solo no quiero que te pase nada, por eso lo digo— Acomodo un poco el cabello despeinado de la chica tras su oído.

—¿Q-quieres estar con o-otras chicas? — No pensaba hacer esa pregunta, pero cuando menos lo espero salió de sus labios.

—No— La respuesta de Sasuke fue casi automática a la pregunta de Hinata, no sabía por qué diablos le preguntaba eso, bueno, en realidad si podía sospechar porque lo hacía, pero igual no pensaba que a ella eso le importará, más cuando ya le había dicho antes que ella no sabía estar con alguien sin lastimarlo.

—E-entonces el condón no importa— Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos y miro fijamente al chico. —Y-yo puedo cuidarme de un e-embarazo— Se sonrojo un poco de la sola idea de tener un hijo de Sasuke. —S-Solo debes t-tener s-sexo c-conmigo, y todo e-estará bien— No sabía si eso último sonó algo posesivo, pedirle a Sasuke que solo tuviera sexo con ella era algo demandante, pero lo deseaba, solo lo quería para ella y si él no quería tener a otras chicas, no debía ser un problema - _¿O sí?_ -

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del moreno al escuchar a su novia hablar, casi podía jurar que las otras chicas ya habían tratado de meterle ideas en la cabeza. —¿Ahora eres tu quien exige mi fidelidad absoluta? — él ya le había dicho algo similar cuando casi la obligo a ser su novia, que ahora fuera ella quien le pidiera algo así lo hacía sentir bien, tal vez esa chica ya estaba sintiéndose tal y como él se sentía por ella desde hace tiempo.

—No quiero que estés con otras chicas— Fue un murmuro suave que salió de los labios de la Hyūga, solo quería decirlo para ella misma, no quería que Sasuke la escuchara decir eso, ella nunca había sido así con algún hombre, él era el primero que le provocaba ese sentimiento de quererlo solo para ella.

—No quiero estar con ninguna otra— EL Uchiha tomo el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y acerco su rostro al de ella para rozar sus labios sutilmente contra los femeninos. —Soy solo tuyo ahora Hyūga— Sonrió arrogante —Y tú eres solo mía— Dejo que sus labios se unieran en un beso lento, pero demandante por sentir cada vez más el uno del otro.

Las manos de Hinata fueron a dar está el pecho de Sasuke y con una lentitud y suavidad desconocida para ambos poco a poco la espada masculina toco el suelo.

—Eres mío Sasuke Uchiha— Por la mente de la Hyūga pasaron las palabras de antes de aquellas chicas y de nuevo ese sentimiento amargo y desagradable de antes se coló a través de su pecho. Ni siquiera pensó en sus palabras, solo necesitaba sentir que el chico bajo ella en ese momento solo podía estar con ella y con nadie más.

—Quien diría que la princesa Hyūga era así de posesiva— El moreno sonrío arrogante al escuchar las palabras de su novia. Cuando la llevo por primera vez a su departamento la creyó virgen y se equivocó. Cuando la convirtió en su novia la creyó una chica tan desapegada y tímida como para sentir celos por alguien, y de nuevo podía comprobar que se equivocaba, esa chica estaba completamente celosa de la sola idea que él estuviera con otra…-¿Qué otras sorpresas me preparas Hyūga?- pensó mientras podía sentir como su camisa era tirada a un lado y los labios de Hinata comenzaban a recorrer su piel hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

De cierta forma Hinata quería hacer que Sasuke fuera adicto a ella, una adicción que solo ella pudiera complacer y que ninguna otra mujer fuera capaz de complacer.

Los dedos frágiles de la chica recorrieron cada parte del pecho masculino mientras sus labios se apoderaron de esos pezones masculinos que ya antes había descubierto eran el punto débil del Uchiha. Bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Sasuke y comenzó a masajear su miembro sobre su pantalón mientras seguía con su trabajo en uno de los pezones de Sasuke.

Una pequeña sonrisa se coló por los labios de Hinata al sentir como la erección de Sasuke cobraba más fuerza entre su mano y sus pezones se comenzaban a poner duros. Hace algún tiempo Kiba le dijo que tal vez el Uchiha nunca había estado con una mujer con experiencia en el sexo, y aunque ella se negaba a creer que un chico como Sasuke fuera inexperto en ese tema ahora deseaba creerlo para poder ser ella quien le enseñará lo que el propio Kakashi le enseño a ella y lo que había descubierto al estar con otros chicos.

—D-Dime que te g-gusta S-Sasuke kun— Alzo la mirada hacia el moreno y pudo ver esos penetrantes ojos negros fijas en ella que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tartamudea un poco. —Q-quiero c-complacerte— Aún con cierta timidez por ver esa negra mirada sobre ella paso sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke y dejo que sus intimidades se rozaran mientras se quitaba ella misma la ropa superior y solo dejaba la falda del uniforme.

—Sorpréndeme— Apenas y pudo responder al ver los pechos femeninos ser liberados de ese molesto sostén que los cubría. Desde el primer día que pudo verlos quedo prendado de ellos, de su perfección, de todo lo que implicaban a la hora de darle placer.

Hinata afirmo un poco con la cabeza y bajo de nuevo hasta el pecho masculino, pero esta vez solo paso su lengua alrededor de los pezones de Sasuke, rozándolos apenas un poco y deslizándose suavemente hasta llegar a sus pantalones desabrochándolos un poco y dejando pequeños besos en su bajo vientre provocando un fuerte escalofrió en el cuerpo masculino.

Con suma calma y lentitud la Hyūga se deshizo de los pantalones del Uchiha y se dedicó a juguetear un poco con la punta de sus dedos sobre la erección de Sasuke que aún estaba cubierta por su ropa interior.

—¿H-habías e-estado a-antes c-con alguien c-como yo? — No sabía ni por qué diablos lo preguntaba, últimamente quería saber más cosas de las que tal vez debía saber. Miró de reojo al chico y le quito por completo la ropa interior libreando su erecto miembro al fin.

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—A-alguien…— Dejo que su cálido aliento chocara contra la erección de Sasuke sin tocarlo con su boca. —…Q-que no fuera v-virgen— En realidad quería preguntarle si había estado con alguien experimentado, pero en ese último momento un golpe de vergüenza la golpeo impidiéndole preguntar lo que quería.

—He estado con muchas vírgenes y otras no— Involuntariamente Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la boca de la mujer sobre esos dos pequeños bultos que colgaban de su erección succionándolos fuertemente mientras sus manos se apoyaban en sus piernas y esa blanca mirada de Hinata estaba fija en su rostro como tratando de descubrir algo que no supiera. —P-pero ninguna como tú— Dejo salir un gruñido animal al sentir como Hinata lo mordía levemente para luego alejar su boca y esta vez llevar sus manos hasta esos pequeños bultos y comenzar a masajearlos.

—¿T-te gusta e-estar c-conmigo? — Hinata dejo su boca justo sobre la erección de Sasuke y dejo salir un poco de su saliva para que esta cayera sobre la erección y se deslizará lentamente por ella. —¿T-te gusta m-más que c-con otras c-chicas? — Cada una de sus preguntas las hizo directamente sobre la erección masculina dejando que su aliento chocara, se negaba a tocarlo y solo se enfocó en la parte baja.

—¿Estuviste hablando con alguien? — El moreno trago un poco de saliva para tratar de controlar un escalofrío que le recorrió la espada al sentir la lengua de esa chica sobre la punta de su erección apenas rozándola.

—L-las chicas h-hablaron de …— Esta vez Hinata si tomo la erección de Sasuke con una de sus manos para comenzar a recorrerla de arriba abajo —…c-cuando estuviste c-con ellas— Con delicadeza, la morena introdujo el miembro de Sasuke en su boca y succiono del mientras seguía con su trabajo con su mano y sobre los bultos que colgaban de esa erección.

Sasuke alzo sus caderas para que Hinata pudiera _trabajar_ mejor en su erección y fijo su negra mirada en la chica que ahora succionaba tanto su miembro que logro hacerlo entrar en un orgasmo en muy poco tiempo.

Antes de que el moreno liberará su orgasmo en la boca de Hinata, esta dejo libre la erección y enfoco su mirada en la del chico mientras subía su cara lentamente hasta llegar a esos labios que parecían estar gritándole que los besará.

—Te quiero solo para mi Uchiha— Susurro en los labios del moreno antes de besarlo con una ferocidad que Sasuke no había experimentado en esa chica antes. —Eres solo mío— Se alejó de los labios masculinos para guiar sus labios hasta el cuello de este y besarlo suavemente antes de comenzar a succionar su piel dejando una gran marca sobre la piel de Sasuke.

—¿Estás celosa Hyūga? — En ese momento Hinata parecía un poco diferente a otras veces, podía decir que incluso era más salvaje. La miro de reojo y sonrió al verla dejar su cuello para subir a su barbilla y luego al otro lado de su cuello.

—Si…— Fue como un susurro que el moreno puedo escuchar antes de sentir como la Hyūga alzaba un poco sus caderas y caía sobre su erección haciendolo entrar en ella con un solo movimiento y sin avisarle de nada.

Sin poder evitarlo, un gruñido animal salió de nuevo de la garganta de Sasuke mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las caderas de Hinata y se aferraba a ella. La Hyūga impulso el ritmo de cada embestida de Sasuke haciendo que él solo siguiera su ritmo mientras sus labios se dedicaban a recorrer una y otra vez por el cuello y labios del moreno.

Cuando Hinata sintió que Sasuke estaba por llegar a su clímax comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma más lenta, aunque igual de profundo que antes, sonrió ante el moreno e inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante para que sus pechos quedarán gusto sobre el rostro masculino y este pudiera tener libre acceso a ellos.

—Hinata…— El moreno pronuncio el nombre de la chica mientras sus labios se apoderaban de esos enormes pechos que su novia le ofrecía.

—Sasuke kun…— Ella también dijo el nombre de su novio mientras volvía a mover sus caderas de forma rápida haciendo que esta vez ambos llegaran al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo. —Sasuke kun — Hinata dejo caer un poco su cuerpo sobre el de Sasuke mientras ambos trataban de recuperar sus respiraciones.

—Creo que me gusta cuando estas celosas— El moreno susurro al oído de la Hyūga mientras sonreía al verla sonrojarse ante su comentario.

—N-no digas eso…— Hinata enderezo un poco su cuerpo mientras alzaba sus caderas y liberaba el miembro de Sasuke de su intimidad. —S-Se siente mal q-que t-todas q-quieran estar contigo…— Aún con sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Sasuke se sentó sobre las piernas masculinas bajando la miranda. —… A-aun cuando s-saben que t-tu estas c-conmigo— Le daba vergüenza confesar eso ante Sasuke, pero la realidad era que si le molestaba escuchar a todas hablar de cómo intentarían acercarse a su moreno sin importarle que ella estuviera con él.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Sasuke alzo también su cuerpo y llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Hinata para acariciarla suavemente. —Pero ya me has reclamado como tuyo— Su sonrisa se amplió aún más al ver como el sonrojo se hacía más grande en las mejillas de Hinata —No me atrevería a estar con nadie más— En un beso suave lleno de ternura, Sasuke unió sus labios a los de la Hyūga dejando que un cálido sentimiento se apoderara de él.

Las manos de Sasuke buscaron las de Hinata para entrelazarlas entre si dejando que sus cuerpos volvieran a caer sobre el futón uno sobre el otro.

—N-nunca me había s-sentido así— Con sinceridad Hinata miro a Sasuke y dejo que su mirada se perdiera en la de él mientras sonreía tímidamente. —Pero solo quiero estar contigo ahora Sasuke kun— Sin tartamudeos y sin dudas fue como esta vez la Hyūga le hablo a Sasuke.

Al escuchar a Hinata decirle eso, algo dentro del pecho de Sasuke se agito de forma violenta, era un sentimiento agradable, pero que a la vez lo hacía sentir nervioso y feliz.

Sin decir nada tomo el rostro femenino entre sus manos y beso a la mujer frente a él dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento que crecía cada vez más en su pecho. Empujo su cuerpo levemente hacia el frente y giro a Hinata haciendo caer ahora sobre el futón para él colocarse sobre ella sin dejar de besarla aún.

Con calma y una lentitud torturadora, Sasuke acaricio la cintura femenina hasta llegar a unas sus piernas y rozarlas apenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Era verdad lo que él mismo había sospechado, estar con Hinata ahora no era como otras veces, no solo quería penetrarla y hacerla tener orgasmos al mismo tiempo que él, esta vez quería más, quería explorar cada parte de su cuerpo y grabarse cada detalle de esa fina y delicada piel que su novia tenia.

Ahora parecía que ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir palabra alguna, sus cuerpos se movían y actuaban al compás del otro, dejándose llevar y explorándose mutuamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Sasuke tomo una de las piernas femeninas entre sus manos y comenzó a besarla hasta llegar a su intimidad para luego desviarse y subir hasta su vientre y perderse entre sus senos, dejando pequeños rastros de saliva que se mezclaban con el sudor que la piel de Hinata comenzaba a desprender.

Las caderas femeninas se alzaron levemente al sentir como el moreno pasaba sus manos por la parte baja de su trasero y la atraía a él a la vez que sus labios se apoderaban de los de ella y sus lenguas se fundían como si de una sola se tratara.

Las manos de ambos chicos se volvieron a encontrar para entrelazarse entre sí y subir hasta quedar sobre la cabeza femenina.

—¿Por qué me haces sentir así Hinata chan? — Sasuke susurro a los labios de Hinata mientras dejaba que su erección entrará en ella lentamente, disfrutando esta vez de cada momento sin prisa, cada embestida era lenta y sumamente placentera para ambos. Él Uchiha besando intensamente los labios femeninos mientras no podía dejar de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—S-Sasuke kun— Esta vez Hinata estaba experimentando algo nuevo, la forma en que el Uchiha estaba teniendo sexo con ella era diferente, podía sentirlo de una forma que antes no lo había hecho, aunque ya antes había estado en esa posición con él, esta vez podía jurar que todo era diferente, todo en Sasuke era diferente esta vez. Con sus piernas rodeo la cintura del moreno y dejo que la embistiera más profundamente mientras trataba de jalar aire a sus pulmones y se dejaba llevar por lo que fuera que Sasuke estuviera haciendo en ese momento.

—Hinata…— Sasuke comenzó a embestir un poco más fuerte el cuerpo de la Hyūga mientras dejaba libre una de las manos de la chica para poder tomarla de la babilla haciéndola que lo viera a los ojos antes de que ambos tuvieran un orgasmo —…Te amo— Soltó la frase a la vez que un intenso orgasmo le recorría la espalda y lo dejaba con un leve temblor en el cuerpo, aunque no podía decir si fue por lo que acababa de decir, o por el placer de estar con esa mujer.

El eterno sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata se desvaneció por completo al escuchar al Uchiha, incluso el orgasmo que él le provoco paso a segundo plano, su mente quedo en blanco y solo pudo fijar su mirada en la de él sin poder decir o hacer nada, su cuerpo se congelo por completo.

—Dije que te amo Hyūga— La negra mirada de Sasuke trataba de encontrar un rastro de emoción en Hinata, la cual ahora parecía ser una muñeca inerte que solo lo veía sin decir nada. —Dime algo maldita sea— No sabía por qué diablos dijo que la amaba en ese momento, pero lo hizo sin pensar y ahora no se echaría hacia atrás fingiendo que no había dicho nada. Jamás había pronunciado tales palabras antes para nadie, y ahora que se habían escapado de sus labios no las negaría, era verdad que se habia enamorado de Hinata, aunque también era verdad que no tenia planeado decirlo aún.

En un movimiento, Hinata empujo el cuerpo de Sasuke lejos de ella haciéndolo caer de espaldas mientras ella se sentaba y abrazaba de sus piernas sin decir nada y cubriendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. —No, no, no, no…—

 **Continuará….**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ Esta vez les debo la respuesta a sus reviews ToT... Prometo ponerme al corriente en el siguiente capitulo, pero ahora creo que "perdí" algunos y no quiero olvidarme de nadie, por favor no se enojen y prometo responderles a todo en el siguiente capitulo ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	14. Abriendo una herida Parte II

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 *****Abriendo una Herida Parte II*****

* * *

—No, no, no…— Hinata seguía repitiendo lo mismo hasta que de un momento a otro alzo la vista hacia Sasuke acercándose rápidamente a él hasta tomar el rostro masculino entre sus manos para verlo fijamente a los ojos. —…El amor no es real Sasuke kun— Pego su frente a la de él y respiro hondo. —No te dejes engañar por eso— Sonrió y beso suavemente los labios del Uchiha —Lo único real es esto— Llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de Sasuke y lo beso más intensamente. —No vuelvas a decir algo así jamás Sasuke kun— Se alejó un poco de él y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y comenzar a llorar.

—Hyūga …— Desde el momento en que Hinata había mencionado el primer "no" lanzándolo lejos de ella supo que algo no estaba bien, y por alguna razón sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta impidiéndole decir algo a la chica que tenía frente a él. —… ¿Estas bien? — Hinata había comenzado a llorar de forma casi violenta mientras se apoyaba con las manos y rodillas sobre el suelo.

—¿Por qué una mujer como yo amaría a un hombre como tú? — Hinata tenía la mirada fija al suelo mientras hablaba, en sus ojos solo algunas lágrimas luchaban por seguir saliendo mientras su cuerpo se tensaba. —Eres tan idiota que siempre creíste todo lo que decía— Con lentitud Hinata alzo la mirada hasta que se encontró con los negros ojos de Sasuke. —Solo me importo tu dinero desde que te conocí...— Sasuke tomo a Hinata de los brazos y la movió un poco para tratar de hacerla reaccionar, nada de lo que le estaba diciendo tenía sentido.

—Reacciona Hinata, ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? — Limpio un poco del cabello que estaba pegado al rostro femenino y trato de hacerla reaccionar, pero parecía inútil.

—Tuve a tu hija para asegurar aún más tu fortuna — Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata haciéndola parecer casi una muñeca sin emociones reales —Nunca te amé Hiashi— Un suave temblor se apodero del cuerpo femenino mientras Sasuke la tomaba entre sus brazos y la pegaba a él tanto como podía. —Quédate con esa mocosa y evítenme problemas los dos...—

—Cálmate Hinata— Al fin Sasuke podía entender que su novia había entrado en un estado de shock donde solo parecía repetir palabras de alguien, aunque por lo que decía seguramente eran las palabras de su madre las que repetía una y otra vez mientras lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo. —Estás conmigo ahora— Sasuke extendió su mano y tomo una manta que estaba cerca de ambos para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Hinata. —Mírame Hyūga— Tomo el rostro femenino entre sus manos y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. —Soy Sasuke Uchiha y tú eres Hyūga Hinata— Sonrió de medio lado y limpio algunas lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Hinata con sus pulgares. —Eres MI novia— Se acercó un poco a ella y beso su frente para luego besar una de sus mejillas y al final rozar sus labios con los de ella. —Y yo soy tu novio—

—S-Sasuke k-kun— Susurro levemente el nombre del moreno mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y abrazaba fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el pecho masculino. —S-Sasuke...—

El moreno correspondió el abrazo de la Hyūga con la misma fuerza que ella lo hacía, parecía que desaparecería de un segundo a otro si no se aferraba del Uchiha con tal intensidad. - _Estas más traumada que yo Hyūga_ \- Pensó Sasuke a la vez que besaba el cabello femenino y la dejaba seguir llorando sobre su pecho. Nunca creyó que decirle a esa chica lo que sentía por ella le causaría tal reacción. Tal vez espero un; "yo no siento lo mismo", o "deja de jugar Uchiha", pero no que se pusiera a llorar de tal forma y al parecer recordando traumas de su pasado. - _Vaya novia que fue a conseguir_ \- Comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de la chica y permaneció en ese mismo lugar hasta que ella logro quedarse dormida por competo.

* * *

El desayuno que el profesor había dispuesto para todos sus alumnos estaba listo y servido sobre una gran mesa puesta en el jardín de aquella posada donde habían pasado la noche. Casi todos los chicos y chicas habían llegado y tomaban sus lugares entre risas y comentarios random de cada uno.

Con paso lento y con la mirada fija al suelo Hinata había llegado hasta esa mesa y se había sentado en el primer lugar libre que vio, se negaba a levantar la mirada y solo apretó fuertemente sus manos en puño sobre su regazo. En tan solo unos segundos Kiba llegaba gritando junto a Naruto y Shino para sentarse no muy lejos de la Hyūga y solo saludarla con un gesto de mano.

—¿Que paso Hinata chan? — Ino se sentó junto a la morena mientras la veía fijamente y sonreía al verla en ese estado.

—Déjala Ino, tal vez...— Esta vez era Sakura quien llegaba hasta ambas chicas y se sentaba junto a su amiga rubia mirando solo de reojo a Hinata —... Sasuke kun la corrió esta mañana de su cama— Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de la peli rosa al ver como la Hyūga solo bajaba más la mirada y se negaba a decir algo.

—No te sientas mal Hinata chan— La rubia paso su brazo sobre los hombros de la Hyūga —Sasuke kun es así, ahora que ya se acostó contigo, simplemente te ignorará y buscará otra—

—¿Que dices Yamanaka?— Tras las chicas, una silueta masculina se hacía presente tomando el brazo de Ino y alejándolo de los hombros de Hinata. —No compares a Hinata con el resto de ustedes— La voz de Sasuke llego fuerte y claro a los oídos de Hinata y de Sakura, el que había llegado no podía ser otro que el mismo Sasuke. —Ella es mi novia— Con una mirada llena de desprecio, el moreno miro a Ino y a Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a Hinata y tomaba una de sus manos entre la de él para sujetarla fuertemente y alzarla un poco en el aire haciendo que los demás lo vieran. —Puedo acostarme con ella mil veces y no la votaría jamás como lo hice con ustedes—

Ante las palabras del Uchiha se formó un silencio entre todos los presentes, solo mirando como Sasuke sostenía la mano de Hinata entre la de él y le sonreía a una sonrojada Hinata que apenas y alzaba la vista para verlo.

—Desayunen bien chicos, que hoy tendremos un día muy agitado— Rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en ese momento, el profesor llego hasta la mesa para ordenar que sirvieran toda la comida que faltaba y que comenzaran a comer, parecía venir de otra dimensión en la que no noto como el ambiente estaba centrado en un par de morenos antes de su llegada, y como aun llegando él todos seguían con la mirada fija en la chica Hyūga y el chico Uchiha.

Sin decir una palabra más, tanto Sasuke como Hinata solo se dedicaron una mirada cómplice junto a una sonrisa y un sonrojo por parte de la Hyūga para comenzar a comer tranquilamente sin prestar mayor atención a las miradas que Sakura y la misma Ino les dedicaban.

Sakura pudo ver en el cuello de Sasuke varias marcas rojas que no podían haber sido echas más que por Hinata, esa chica tímida que fingía ser pura y virginal había pasado toda la noche en la habitación de Sasuke haciéndole tales marcas y además había logrado que el moreno no la corriera de su lado o la ignorará al día siguiente, esa chica gris e insignificante había logrado lo que ella no había podido en años de estar junto a Sasuke, y eso solo la hacía sentir una infinita rabia que si no se contenía haría pedazos a Hinata con sus propias manos.

—Cálmate Sakura— Ino llamo la atención de su amiga mientras le daba un pequeño codazo para hacerla mirar a otro lugar que no fuera hacia Sasuke y Hinata —Estás matando a Hinata con la mirada— Justo cuando la rubia trataba de desviar la atención de su amiga, Sasuke se giró a la Hyūga y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado mientras le daba algo de la fruta que él tenía en su plato, haciendo que la Haruno apretará aún más las manos en puño haciéndose daño con un tenedor que traía entre las manos.

—¿Porque ella? — La pregunta que Sakura lanzo al aire era apenas un susurro, una pregunta que apenas Ino logro escuchar por estar tan cerca de su amiga. —¿Porque la Hyūga y no yo? — Esta vez la peli rosa giro su vista a su amiga rubia mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

—No lo sé Sakura— La rubia tomo una servilleta y envolvió una de las manos que Sakura se había hecho daño y de la cual comenzaban a brotar un poco de sangre. —Pero no puedes ponerte así—

Tratando de evitar que el profesor o algunos otros alumnos se dieran cuenta, Ino logro detener el sangrado de Sakura en su mano obligándola a comer un poco, y fijar su atención en su comida y no en Sasuke o Hinata, aunque era casi imposible para Sakura no girar su vista de vez en cuanto a la pareja de morenos que solo intercambiaban miradas cómplices cada que podían.

—Muy bien chicos, hoy recorreremos un poco el lugar y tomaran notas de todo lo que se les indique— El profesor se puso de pie una vez que termino de comer y llamo la atención de todos sus alumnos. —No se separen del grupo, al final del día deberán entregarme un informe detallado y claro que también los cuestionaré un poco sobre lo que aprendieron hoy— Sonrió ante sus alumnos y comenzó a caminar feliz ignorando los comentarios de reproche que algunos alumnos le hacían por ser tan "estricto" en sus métodos de enseñanza.

Al escuchar al profesor Sasuke tomo un último bocado de su plato y se puso de pie para ver de reojo como Hinata se apresuraba por tratar de terminar su comida y seguirlo, aunque no le fue del todo complicado, ya que Kiba llego a su lado y comenzó a comer del mismo plato que la morena mientras reía y le murmuraba algo en secreto que solo la hizo reír y ponerse de pie para así estar al lado de Sasuke y de un Shino que acababa de colarse a su lado en calma y solo mirando a su alrededor.

—Siempre que salgo de excursión me da más hambre de lo normal— Kiba se froto el estómago mientras terminaba de comer y se unía a sus compañeros para comenzar a caminar ignorando a todos los demás que se quedaban atrás o pasaban al lado de ellos.

Al escuchar al castaño Hinata solo sonrió mientras Shino y Sasuke lo miraron de reojo sin comentarle nada, decirle algo en ese momento solo lo alentaría a seguir hablando de tonterías sobre su estómago o algo peor.

—Por cierto— Con naturalidad Kiba paso su brazo por los hombros de Hinata —Sakura parecía realmente molesta esta mañana— Giro a ver a su amiga y con uno de los dedos de su mano comenzó a presionar una de las mejillas femeninas —Y tú te veías triste Hinata chan— A Kiba le podían decir muchas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de Shino o Hinata nada se pasaba a sus ojos, y era claro que su amiga tenía una mirada triste y que algo debió de haber pasado por la noche que él no sabía aún.

Al escuchar a su amigo, de inmediato la mirada de Hinata fue a dar al suelo y sus manos se presionaron contra su pecho, de un solo golpe volvía a recordar y sentir lo mismo que sintió en la noche cuando Sasuke había pronunciado esas malditas palabras que más que hacerla sentir bien, la hacían sentir demasiado mal.

—Sakura y las demás intentan intimidarla porque está conmigo— Sasuke se apresuró a hablar sin siquiera girar a mirar a Kiba o a la misma Hinata, tenía que confesar que le molestaba que ese chico perro se acercara tanto a la Hyūga, pero también sabía que él jamás lo haría con una doble intención que no fuera la de un hermano, o al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez al ver como él se acercaba con tanta confianza a su novia.

—Venga Hinata — Esta vez Kiba acerco más a Hinata a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo sin dejar de caminar, tenía cierta ventaja que la Hyūga fuera un poco más pequeña que él. —Sabes que eso no es problema porque nos tienes a nosotros— Revolvió un poco el cabello de la chica y sonrió ampliamente. —Además el Uchiha se portó bien hace un momento, les dejo claro que tú eres la única y la mejor—

Hinata solo podía escuchar lo que Kiba le decía, por alguna razón no sentía fuerzas como para responderle a algo, solo rodeo el cuerpo de su amigo con sus manos y aprovecho el abrazo que él le daba para corresponderlo y abrazarlo de igual forma, desde la noche anterior había querido abrazar a Kiba o a Shino tan fuerte que los sintiera presentes físicamente sin importar nada.

Cuando el castaño sintió como su amiga se aferraba a él, esta vez sí detuvo su andar y la miro. Era verdad que había visto algo extraño en esa chica desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero por la forma en que lo estaba abrazando en ese momento era claro que había pasado algo grave para que ella lo sujetará de esa forma. —¿Que paso Hinata chan? — Se alejó un poco de ella para poder tomarla por la barbilla y subir su rostro dejándolo ver sus ojos.

—Le dije que la amo— Los 4 ya había se habían separado una distancia considerable del resto de los chicos, Sasuke tenía la confianza de que nadie más escucharía eso que no fueran los 2 amigos de Hinata y ella misma. —Por mi culpa es que esta así— Dio unos pasos extra para alejarse de ellos y darles la espalda, en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, na sabía que era lo que había hecho mal para poner a Hinata en ese estado.

Por algunos segundos un silencio se instaló entre el grupo de amigos, donde la mirada de Sasuke iba a dar a un punto muerto para evitar mirar atrás, las miradas de Kiba y Shino se intercambiaban entre Hinata y Sasuke mientras la Hyūga se hundía más en el pecho de Kiba para ocultar su rostro y no decir nada.

—El Uchiha no hizo nada malo Hinata— a diferencia de otras veces, la voz de Kiba esta vez era tranquila y suave. —Aunque puede ser idiota no puedes culparlo de nada de lo que él no sabe— Acaricio suavemente el cabello de la chica y giro a ver a Shino que hasta ese momento se había solo limitado a mirar y a no hablar.

—Es tiempo de que confíes — El Abúrame toco el hombro de Hinata y este giro su vista a él casi de inmediato. Sin apartar la vista de ella se acomodó las gafas oscuras que siempre llevaba y fue suficiente para que la chica afirmará levemente con la cabeza y fijara esta vez su atención en el que era su novio.

—¿P-podemos hablar en la n-noche S-Sasuke k-kun? — La mirada que Hinata le dedicaba a Sasuke en ese momento era diferente a todas las otras que le había dedicado antes, esta vez la podía ver triste y con algo más que no lograba entender. —P-por f-favor—

* * *

Todo el día había pasado de forma extremadamente lenta para Sasuke, le urgía saber que era lo que le pasaba a su muñeca rota, porque si, él sabía que Hinata era como una hermosa muñeca de apariencia perfecta, pero que con tan solo un mal toque esta se quebraba en pedazos sin él saber por qué.

Ahora la noche por fin se había hecho presente y tanto Sasuke como Hinata estaban sentados bajo un gran árbol que estaba no muy lejos de la residencia donde todos sus demás compañeros dormían.

—Y-yo no creo en el a-amor— la débil y frágil voz de Hinata rompió el silencio que se instaló entre los dos al momento de llegar a ese lugar. —S-se lo dije en aquella o-ocasión— de reojo la joven miro a Sasuke recordando un poco aquel momento cuando él la dejo cerca de su hogar después de tener sexo en su automóvil luego de su pelea con Gaara por culpa de Matsuri y su sexo ocasional.

—Sí, es verdad que me lo has dicho antes— no le costó nada al moreno recordar aquella ocasión y el como lo hizo sentir tal confesión, en aquel tiempo creyó que solo le importaba el cuerpo de esa mujer, y no entendía el por qué le molestaba saber que ella no creía en el amor. Ahora podía entender mejor sus sentimientos de aquel entonces, y entender que le molestaba tanto saber eso de ella, porque él ya se había enamorado con un idiota de esa Hyūga.

—C-cuando alguien dice amar a otro siempre r-resulta ser mentira— La blanca mirada de Hinata bajo hasta el suelo y centro su atención a la nada mientras hablaba. —Eso que llaman a-amor solo es un disfraz de algo m-mas— En su interior, trataba de ser lo más fuerte posible para no comenzar a llorar o tartamudear más de la cuenta e impedir seguir hablando con Sasuke, pero le estaba resultado más complicado de lo que imagino.

—Tu madre engaño a tu padre, y supongo que por ella es que piensas de esas formas— Con delicadeza Sasuke puso su mano sobre una de las de Hinata para luego apretarla suavemente. —Pero no puedes ponerte de esa forma solo porque te dije que te amo— Era verdad que entendía de cierta forma el actuar de esa chica, pero sentía que era una exageración su forma de actuar.

—C-cuando era una niña fui m-muy f-feliz...— lentamente Hinata respiro hondo y lleno tanto como pudo sus pulmones antes de alzar su vista y ver los negros ojos del chico que estaba a su lado. —...M-mi padre me consentía y trataba como a una pequeña princesa, n-nunca se mostraba cariñoso c-conmigo, pero siempre me acariciaba l-la cara mientras s-sonreía discretamente diciendo mi n-nombre— los blancos ojos de la chica poco a poco comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. —Mi m-madre era dulce y c-cariñosa con él y conmigo, s-siempre sonreía y nos llamaba s-sus amores— Un nudo se formó en su garganta y un leve temblor se apodero de su cuerpo con cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios. —N-neji más que mi p-primo era mi hermano, a-ambos crecimos juntos y él s-siempre me p-protegió de t-todo— inconscientemente Hinata apretó la mano de Sasuke más fuerte. —C-con él s-siempre me sentí s-segura...—

En la mente de Sasuke no podía formarse la imagen del gran Hiashi Hyūga siendo cariñoso, o del mismo Neji siendo protector, era como si Hinata le estuviera hablando de otras personas completamente diferentes a las que él conocía.

Sin decir nada se acercó un poco más a la joven a su lado y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza sobre su pecho y seguía hablando.

—Cuando c-cumplí 10 años, mi m-madre fue al extranjero j-junto a mi tío, el padre de Neji...— Poco a poco y aunque pareciera raro la voz de Hinata se iba tranquilizando y su tartamudeo disminuía cada vez más, hablando fluido y sin temblor en su voz. —...Era un viaje de negocios al que mi padre no pudo ir, y mi madre era su representante en ese momento— Los brazos de Hinata rodearon el cuerpo de Sasuke y suavemente inhalo un poco de ese aroma masculino que tanto le gustaba. —No tardó mucho en surgir la noticia de que Hizashi Hyūga sostenía un romance con la esposa de su hermano en el extranjero. Cuando mi padre y mi tía escucharon eso no lo creyeron y esperaron a que ellos llegaran, como siempre se inventaban cosas de nuestra familia, eso podía ser solo una mentira más. —

—Pero al parecer no era mentira— Sasuke comenzó a jugar con la larga cabellera de Hinata mientras prestaba total atención a sus palabras.

—No.…— la Hyūga hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —...Cuando regresaron, mi madre enfrento a mi padre y le confeso que Hizashi era su amante— Sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima recorrió su mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba no seguir llorando al contar su historia a Sasuke. —Comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas para irse con mi tío. Por más que mi padre le rogaba que no lo dejará, que él en verdad la amaba y que si quisiera podían arreglar todo, ella simplemente se burló de él mientras le decía el motivo por el que se casó...—

—"Solo me importo tu dinero desde que te conocí..."— El moreno repitió las palabras que Hinata le había dicho antes, y vio como la chica solo afirmaba con la cabeza

—Desde ese momento, todo lo que conocía desapareció...— Aún con los ojos cerrados Hinata comenzó a recordar cada momento que vivió, relatando a Sasuke todo tal como lo recordaba...

 **{Flash Black}**

 _—Por favor Nahoko, no te vayas de esta forma— Hiashi tomo por el brazo a la mujer que ahora tomaba una gran cantidad de ropa entre sus manos y la arrojaba sobre una enorme maleta. —Él es mi hermano, y tú eres mi esposa, la madre de mi hija—_

 _—¿Y crees que eso me importa? — Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de la mujer mientras retiraba bruscamente la mano del hombre sobre su brazo y seguía con su trabajo._

 _—No nos dejes— Esta vez el hombre tomo a la mujer por ambos brazos y la obligo a verlo a los ojos. —Prometimos estar siempre juntos...— Con delicadeza llevo una de sus manos hasta el rostro femenino para acariciarlo suavemente. —...Me juraste amor frente al altar—_

 _—¿Por qué una mujer como yo amaría a un hombre como tú? — Con una fuerte carcajada la mujer se llevó una mano hasta la boca y trato de contener su risa. —Eres tan idiota que siempre creíste todo lo que decía— Con desprecio empujo al hombre lejos de ella y termino por cerrar la maleta que ya estaba completamente llena de ropa y algunas joyas. —Solo me importo tu dinero desde que te conocí...—_

 _Tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida de la habitación que compartía hasta ese momento con el hombre que ahora intentaba detenerla._

 _—Si no lo haces por mí, piensa en tu hija— De nueva cuenta Hiashi tomo del brazo a la mujer haciéndola detener sus pasos, pero esta vez aplicando más fuerza en su agarre. —Hinata aún es una niña y necesita de su madre— Por más de un año que el líder Hyūga sabía de los rumores acerca de su esposa y su hermano, pero jamás les tomo importancia o siquiera creyó en ellos, después de todo estaban hablando de su gemelo y su esposa, no podía ser nada cierto, no al menos hasta ese momento donde su propia esposa intentaba dejarlo para irse con su amante que al final resulto ser su propio hermano._

 _—Tuve a tu hija para asegurar aún más tu fortuna— Nahoko sonrió y miro al hombre que la sostenía del brazo para luego mirar de reojo hacia la puerta de la habitación donde una pequeña estaba parada mirando y escuchando todo lo que ellos dos decían. —Nunca te amé Hiashi— La mujer alzo su mano en el aire y golpeo fuertemente la mejilla del hombre haciendo que este soltará su agarre sobre su brazo. —Quédate con esa mocosa y evítenme problemas los dos...— Paso a un lado de la niña y la empujo a un lado para abrirse paso rumbo a la salida de aquella gran mansión._

 _—¡M-Mamá !, ¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá! — Al verla alejarse la pequeña corrió hacia la mujer y se aferró a sus piernas para impedirle siguiera caminando. —...N-No t-te v-vayas— Los ojos de la infante estaban completamente llenos de lágrimas que corrían fluidamente sobre sus mejillas —P-prometo s-ser b-buena—_

 _—Ya basta Hinata— La mujer dejo de lado su maleta y tomo por los brazos a la pequeña inclinándose hasta quedar a su misma altura para poder verla a los ojos. —Deja de llorar y no molestes— Con una de sus manos Nahoko tomo un pequeño mechón del cabello infantil y lo acomodo tras su oreja. —Dame las gracias por haberte hecho nacer como una Hyūga, tu futuro está asegurado— Sonrió a la pequeña y se acercó a ella hasta darle un beso en la frente —Ahora ya déjame irme de una maldita vez de este lugar que solo me sofoca— De nuevo tomo su maleta entre sus manos y se alejó antes de que la pequeña se acercara de nuevo a ella, salió de la mansión y dejo que la puerta se cerrará de forma violenta para luego de algunos segundos después escuchar el sonido de un automóvil marchándose del lugar._

 _—¡Mamá! — Hinata grito una vez más y corrió hacia la puerta en un intento por lograr alcanzar a su madre, pero un par de brazos detuvieron su carrera._

 _—Tranquila Hinata— La voz de Hiashi llego suavemente a los oídos de Hinata mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la pegaba a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo. —No llores por favor— acaricio el suave cabello de la niña mientras esta comenzaba a llorar más amargamente en sus brazos empapando la camisa del hombre con las saladas lagrimas que estaba dejando salir. —Tu madre regresará...— En un mal intento por consolar a su hija, el mismo Hiashi termino dejando salir algunas lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la pequeña entre sus brazos e intentaba no dejarse llevar como ella por el sentimiento del abandono que estaban experimentado._

 **{Fin Flash Black}**

—Mi tío retiro todas sus acciones de las empresas Hyūga— Con una de sus manos Hinata busco la mano de Sasuke para entrelazarla con la de ella, necesitaba sentirlo cerca. —Él y mi madre planearon mudarse al extranjero dejando todo atrás—

—Si tu tío retiro sus acciones, ¿Porque tu padre no se fue a la quiebra? — No sabía si ese era un buen momento para preguntar una cosa así, pero desde que recordaba los Uchiha y los Hyūga siempre habían monopolizado los grandes mercados, y estos últimos nunca habían tenido problemas financieros.

—Antes de que todo se hiciera público...— Aunque había estado hablando con fluidez, la voz de Hinata comenzó a quebrarse de nuevo. —... M-mi madre y t-tío murieron— Apretó suavemente la mano de Sasuke entre la de ella. —M-Mientras viajaban en el a-avión para s-salir del país, este cayo y m-murieron junto a t-todos los otros t-tripulantes—

—Recuerdo esa noticia— En la mente del moreno podía recordar como todo el país hablaba de la noticia sobre la muerte de la esposa del líder de las empresas Hyūga y de su hermano gemelo. —Mis padres asistieron a ese funeral— de hecho, ahora que se pone a pensar, él en verdad conocía detalles de la vida de Hinata, era increíble que en la escuela apenas y la notara y cuando comenzó a tratarla olvidará todos esos detalles que eran tan públicos y que la afectaban.

Lentamente Hinata deslizo su cabeza por el cuerpo de Sasuke hasta llegar a sus piernas y recostar su cabeza sobre ellas, se sentía cansada, aunque junto a ese hombre por alguna extraña razón se sentía más fuerte. Se acomodó sobre las piernas del Uchiha y pudo sentirlo acomodarse también sobre su lugar para estar más cómodo.

—Tu madre te lastimo, pero no por eso debes dejar de creer en el amor Hyūga— Esa chica a la que llamaba novia estaba más traumada que él, no podía creer como en un cuerpo tan pequeño podían caber tantos traumas y medios por culpa de una mujer.

—Mi tía, la madre de Neji se suicidó un mes después...— Al principio Hinata dudaba en contarle todo su pasado a Sasuke, pero ahora necesitaba decirle todo, necesitaba poder hablar con él y que conociera ese oscuro pasado que no la dejaba en paz —...M-mi madre estaba embarazada de mi tío cuando murió— Las manos de Hinata se presionaron contra su pecho en un intento por no sentir más dolor. —Neji... N-Neji me odio desde ese momento—

—Tú no tenías, y no tienes la culpa de nada— Miro como el cuerpo femenino se tensaba sobre él a la vez que podía sentir como comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

—El c-chico que me llamaba h-hermana comenzó a odiarme y tratarme mal— En un intento por no quebrarse y seguir hablando limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas con una de sus manos y respiro profundamente. —Me culpo del suicidio de mi tía, solo porque yo era físicamente parecida a mi madre—

—Neji es un idiota— Sasuke comenzó a acariciar el brazo de Hinata que estaba expuesto para intentar tranquilizarla un poco más.

—M-Mi padre c-comenzó a…— Hinata paso saliva por su garganta antes de enderezarse por completo para poder estar al mismo nivel que Sasuke y verlo a los ojos —…Golpearme todos los días— Los blancos ojos de Hinata ahora estaban rojos por el llanto — _Eres como ella, ¿Por qué diablos naciste?,_ _deja de mirarme con esa maldita cara tuya_ — Mientras hablaba, un suave temblor se apoderaba del cuerpo de la Hyūga. —E-Esas eran las p-palabras de mi p-padre cada vez que m-me golpeaba—

Sin pensarlo, Sasuke atrajo a Hinata hacia él abrazándola fuertemente mientras la dejaba llorar sobre su pecho, no podía creer que el líder Hyūga fuera capaz de golpear así a su primogénita con algo que no era responsabilidad de una niña.

—T-todos los que d-decían a-amarme…— Se alejó de Sasuke de forma brusca mientras lo miraba a los ojos —…T-todos los que s-sentían _a-amor…_ — Esa última palabra salió de los labios de Hinata con un toque de desprecio y hasta odio —…O-olvidaron todo de un d-día para el o-otro—

Con un ágil movimiento Hinata se puso de pie y dio la espalda a Sasuke mientras formaba un puño con sus manos.

—Mi madre nunca me amo, aunque lo decía a diario— Aunque de sus ojos fluían lágrimas y la rabia se concentraba en sus manos, el tartamudeo de su voz se esfumo. —Mi padre solo aparentaba quererme por ella— Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarla y dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre sus rodillas al suelo. —Neji nunca me considero en verdad una hermana, y pudo desasearse de mi fácilmente—

Frente a los ojos de Sasuke, no estaba esa Hinata que era capaz de excitarlo y provocarle mil sensaciones ardientes en la cama, solo estaba una pequeña niña llorando el abandono de su madre y de todos aquellos a los que amaba y no sabía por que la habían dejado sola.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado para abrazarla, no hacía falta decirle palabra alguna, al parecer Hinata solo necesitaba sentirlo ahí junto a ella, para no sentirse sola.

—S-si no fuera por Kiba, Shino y Kakashi sensei yo…— Se dejó abrazar por el moreno sintiendo de nueva esa calidez que su cuerpo le transmitía. —…Ellos me s-salvaron de todo—

La brisa de la noche llego hasta ambos morenos a la vez que un silencio se instalaba entre ambos solo interrumpido a veces por los sollozos de Hinata. Sasuke no sabía que decirle a esa chica junto a él que la hiciera sentir mejor, después de todo fue por él que ella estaba hablando y recordando todo eso, incluso pudo pasar por alto que nombrará a ese estupido Kakashi _-¿Como diablos la habia ayudado él?_ -, tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle y hacerla llorar de nuevo, ya tendría tiempo de eso después, era claro que debian seguir hablando de todo, él también tenia cosas que contarle a ella de su pasado. Y Hinata ya no podía seguir hablando, un nudo se formó en su garganta y le estaba costando incluso respirar, si no fuera porque Sasuke la sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos ya se habría derrumbado desde mucho tiempo atrás.

—Vaya que eres idiota Hyūga— Dejo que Hinata llorara hasta que sus fuerzas se lo permitieran y espero tranquilamente a que el sueño y el cansancio terminaran por vencerla entre sus brazos. —No sé cuántas personas cruzaron por tu vida y te lastimaron— acaricio la cara femenina para retirar los cabellos que caían sobre ella. —Pero ... ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ellos? — Golpeo suavemente la frente de la Hyūga son uno de sus dedos. — Yo no me parezco a nadie de los que has conocido Hyūga— Sonrió al verla dormida como una niña pequeña —Si digo que te amo no pienses que haré lo que otros te han hecho—

 **Continuará….**

* * *

Las Lunas estan alineadas...Traigo continuación ٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ xD.

De nuevo pido perdón por mis largas ausencias ToT, la verdad es que tengo los capítulos escritos [en borrador], y solo debo corregirlos para publicar, pero a veces me consume el tiempo y el ánimo que no puedo ToT, no me odien por eso por favor...

Mejor sean puro amor como con sus reviews ❤❤❤

 ***** **Abbi** : Hinata no lo echara a perder [Al menos no intencionalmente], pero nuestra niña esta traumada X.X…. No es fácil para ella tener una relación con el Uchiha.

 ***** **clausuhh** : Sakura e Ino piensan de formo diferente al resto (?). Espero que este ccapítulo quitara tu intriga del pasado ;)

 ***** **Guest [1]** : Our Hinata has a strong trauma as a child as you read, it is not easy for her to trust when someone says to her -I love you-

 ***Uchihanni:** La respuesta de -¿Que le paso a Hinata?- Ya la tienes ToT

 ***** **Yona** : Pues como bien dijiste, aqui tienes un capitulo lleno de drama y problemas, pero no será el único (?)... Espero ahora se entienda mejor que pasa con Hinata y sus traumas..

 ***** **Guest [2]** :For now Sasuke has already put those girls in their place, but do not doubt that if it is necessary, he will be more direct with them * evil face *

 ***** **hinatacris** : No te enojes con Hinata ToT, ella también tiene sus traumas, no quiero solo arruinar un lindo momento por arruinarlo U.u

 ***** **Guest [3]** :Here you have the continuation, I hope you like it;)

 ***** **patohf:** Por ahora Hinata ya pudo confiarse a Sasuke, pero esto solo es el inicio de la "caja de pandora" que esta por ser abierta entre esos dos X-X. Espero que la continuación te gustará :). Gracias por escribirme 3

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	15. Un recuerdo semi-amargo

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ***** Un recuerdo semi-amargo*****

* * *

Ese viaje escolar había sido en más de un sentido revelador. Al fin Sasuke podía entender un poco la forma de actuar de Hinata, y ese miedo absurdo que tenía al amor, o al menos lo que ella creía significaba esa palabra y ese sentimiento.

—Venga Uchiha, deja de tontear— La voz de Kiba sonó fuerte al llamar al moreno que estaba parado en medio del gimnasio de la escuela mirando hacia las gradas donde Hinata intentaba tímidamente animar a su equipo de baloncesto. —Si nos ganan por tu culpa, Hinata te sacará de su cama— El Inuzuka sonrió burlonamente al ver como la atención del moreno se fijaba en él. —Pero tranquilo, puedes dormir conmigo cuando quieras— Le guiño un ojo al moreno y le paso el balón para que se apresurará a lanzarlo a la canasta y así sumar puntos.

—¡Vamos Sasuke kun! — Un grupo de chicas comenzó a gritar el nombre del Uchiha mientras aplaudía eufóricamente y miraba a la cancha, totalmente ignorantes de lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo en la mente del moreno y su deseo por matar a cierto Inuzuka en ese mismo momento.

—Maldito perro— Con enfado disimulado, Sasuke comenzó a burlar a sus contrincantes y encesto ese balón con un solo salto en la canasta, haciendo que el púbico gritará aún más su nombre.

—El Uchiha juega bien— A un lado de Hinata, estaba Shino mirando atentamente el partido mientras conservaba ese semblante imperturbable de siempre.

—Creo que Kiba kun lo está molestando— No podía asegurarlo, pero ya había visto a Kiba en más de una ocasión acercarse a Sasuke para decirle algo y casi de inmediato una cara de fastidio y enojo aparecía en el rostro del Uchiha. Admitía que Kiba ya consideraba un amigo a Sasuke, pero no podía asegurar que le moreno lo considerará igual, y menos considerando el carácter tan amargo de su novio, temía que en cualquier momento este explotará e intentará golpear al castaño.

—Es probable, a Kiba le simpatiza Sasuke— Con calma comenzó a beber de una lata de refresco que traía entre las manos sin desviar su mirada del juego.

Sin poder evitarlo una risa sincera salió de los labios de Hinata ante las palabras de Shino, nunca creyó que sus amigos se llevaran bien con Sasuke, pero había sucedido así, ahora los 4 eran grandes amigos y Kiba trataba al moreno como lo haría con ella o con Shino, y eso la ponía sumamente feliz. Todas las dudas de su mente se borraron en un segundo, si Sasuke deseará golpear a Kiba ya lo habría hecho, y en cambio parecía que aceptaba las burlas de su amigo sin más, eso era la mejor señal de que también comenzaba a apreciarlo.

—Por cierto— Esta vez Shino giro su vista para ver a Hinata —Hoy se casa Kakashi sensei...—fijo su atención en la chica a su lado, quería ver su reacción, apreciar lo que ella sentía en ese momento —... ¿Aún no lo perdonas? —

Hacía ya varias semanas desde que Hinata se alejó de Kakashi, semanas en las cuales la rabia que llego a sentir por ese hombre disminuyo día con día hasta el punto de casi olvidar por lo que la hizo pasar, aunque también podía jurar que todo ese trago amargo lo paso mejor gracias a Sasuke.

—L-lo buscaré c-cuando r-regrese de su l-luna de miel— Algo dentro de Hinata se quebró el día en que dejo a Kakashi y le pidió no la buscará, él era una parte importante en su vida, y eso, aunque quisiera olvidarlo y alejarlo simplemente no podía.

—Estuvo insistiéndonos a Kiba y a mí para que te convenciéramos de hablar con él— Un fuerte grito se dejó escuchar al unísono de todos los alumnos presentes que la voz de Shino casi desaparece antes de llegar a los oídos d Hinata, al caer de nuevo una anotación a favor del equipo local y que el Uchiha volvió a anotar.

—¿Por qué n-no me d-dijeron? — Los ojos de la morena se abrieron ante la sorpresa de saber que su sensei la siguió buscando después de todo, siempre creyó que él simplemente se alejó tranquilamente de ella sin hacer el esfuerzo por obtener un perdón de su parte.

—Estás bien con el Uchiha— Shino dejo de lado su bebida y giro a ver a su amiga. —Kakashi sensei no te habría permitido acercarte a Sasuke como lo estás ahora— Se acomodó las gafas y centro de nuevo su atención en el partido. —Lo que necesitas es alguien que este para ti y no este tonteando con otras mujeres a la vez que contigo — Miró como Sasuke justo en ese momento fijaba su mirada en la chica a su lado y sonreía de medio lado mientras encestaba de nuevo el balón en la canasta —Y por raro que parezca, el Uchiha solo parece tener ojos para ti—

—S-Shino kun...— Él nunca había hablado así de Kakashi sensei, en el pasado fue el mismo quien los presento y quien prácticamente la obligo a tomar clases extras con ese peli plateado para mejorar en sus habilidades en algebra, y ahora él prácticamente le confiesa que prefiere a Sasuke en vez de Kakashi.

—Déjate llevar por ese Uchiha— Miro esta vez de reojo a la chica mientras veía como ella fija su vista en Sasuke que a su vez fijaba también su mirada en ella. —Enamórate de él y deja que él se enamoré más de ti— Hace tiempo dudo en si acercar a Hinata con Sasuke era buena idea o no, pero al verlos ahora podía confirmar que sus decisiones habían sido buenas.

Hinata al fin sonreía ante alguien más que no fuera él o Kiba, e incluso había aceptado tomar una terapia por que el Uchiha se lo pidió, apenas había iniciado con ella, pero prometía tener como resultado que al fin la Hyūga dejará esos traumas y fantasmas del pasado y pudiera vivir su presente y futuro sin que terceras personas la afectaran.

-¿Enamorarse de Sasuke?- Por la mente de la Hyūga pasaban todos esos momentos que vivió con ese moreno, y debía admitir que sentía un fuerte hormigueo en su estómago al ver su intensa mirada sobre ella, le gustaba ver esa sonrisa burlona en sus labios y su aire de superioridad ante otros, pero Shino le pedí que dejará de lado a Kakashi para permitirse estar al 100 por ciento con Sasuke, y eso también le provocaba una punzada en el pecho, con ese hombre también había vivido tantas cosas, tantos momentos importantes que ni siquiera Shino sabia y que en ella la marcaron tan profundamente...

 **Flash Black:**

 _Las lágrimas se acumulaban cada vez más en sus ojos, aunque ella intentará no dejarlas salir, si lloraba frente a su padre este solo incrementaría su ira y los golpes en su cuerpo serían más fuertes y constantes de lo que ya eran._

 _—¿Por qué? — Con un sonido sordo Hiashi golpeo la mejilla de Hinata haciendo caer al suelo de rodillas. —Dime por qué diablos cada día te pareces más a ella— En los ojos del hombre se podía ver como algunas traicioneras lagrimas salían y recorrían sus mejillas para ser paradas en seco con una de sus manos e impedirles seguir su camino._

 _—L-los siento p-padre— Ella apenas y se había atrevido a entrar a su oficina para darle el té que preparo especialmente para él, tal y como años atrás lo hacia su madre, lo cual ahora entendía fue una mala idea, ya que él de inmediato tiro la pequeña bandeja a un lado derramando todo el líquido por el suelo y golpeando su mejilla._

 _—Lárgate de aquí— Con un movimiento de su pie, Hiashi golpeo un costado del cuerpo de la chica acercándola violentamente hacia la puerta de salida._

 _Con dificultad Hinata se puso de rodillas y apoyo su cuerpo en la puerta para poder ponerse de pie, le dolía el cuerpo, esos nos eran los primeros golpes que recibía de su padre, y solo parecía que día con día dolían más. Sonrió levemente al hombre frente a ella e hizo una leve reverencia antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación._

 _Una vez fuera, se permitió dejar salir un quejido de dolor de sus labios a la vez que llevaba sus manos a la parte donde antes Hiashi la había golpeado con el pie, seguramente se formaría un gran moretón que tardaría en sanar, lentamente subió parte de la blusa que llevaba en ese momento para poder ver mejor el golpe y se topó con una piel enrojecida junto a otro gran moretón que apenas y tenía señales de ir disminuyendo._

 _—A Hiashi san le molesta su sola presencia Hinata san— Una voz masculina a un lado de ella la hizo dar un brinco ante la impresión y que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas al haber sido descubierta con la blusa arriba. De inmediato acomodo sus ropas y giro su cuerpo hacia el recién llegado para darle una reverencia como saludo._

 _—B-buenas n-noches N-Neji n-niisan— Tímidamente alzo la vista hacia su primo y sonrió feliz de verlo, aunque igual que su padre, Neji había cambiado su comportamiento hacia ella desde que su madre los abandono, aún podía sentir en ese chico ese aire protector y fraternal hacia ella._

 _—No soy tu niisan— Con solo un par de pasos Neji acorto la distancia entre ambos. Tomo el rostro femenino con una de sus manos y la obligo a verlo a los ojos. —Olvídate que algún día fuimos familia— En los ojos de Neji había un odio tan profundo que Hinata podía sentir como la atravesaba como si fuera una daga de hielo. —Cuida tus pasos Hinata, juro que te haré pagar por todo lo que hizo tu madre— Aplico aún más fuerza en su agarre y miro divertido el golpe que la chica traía en la mejilla y que sabía había sido propinado por su propio padre. — Desgarraré todo tu mundo hasta que no puedas más—_

 _—N-Neji...— Un profundo miedo estaba comenzando a alojarse en el cuerpo de la chica, algo dentro de ella le decía que él podía hacerle daño si se lo proponía, y que tal vez no se detendría en hacerlo. - ¿Dónde estaba aquel chico que siempre la defendía de todos y la trataba bien? - Esta vez Hinata si se permitió llorar, estaba siendo amenazada por el único ser al que le confiaría su vida sin pensarlo, aquel que más que su primo era su hermano, el único con el que aún sentía, aunque fuera una leve conexión en esa mansión._

 _Con una última sonrisa de satisfacción al verla llorar con esa expresión de miedo, Neji soltó su agarre y le dio la espalda para entrar por donde ella antes había salido después de dar solo un par de golpes, dejando de nuevo completamente sola a esa chica tirada en el suelo y llorando amargamente._

 _Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, Hinata solo obedeció a sus pies y poniéndose en pie corrió hasta la salida de aquella mansión, aunque antes la consideraba su hogar, ahora ese lugar solo le provocaba dolor y una fuerte sensación sofocante que le impedía respirar._

 _No miro a nadie a su alrededor, solo esquivaba de reojo algunas personas que se cruzaban en su camino, tampoco era consiente de cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, solo paro hasta llegar a un puente que daba una hermosa vista de una parte de la ciudad cubierta por flores y árboles frutales, bajo el puente el flujo de automóviles era bastante concurrido, cosa que en el propio puente no sucedía, ya que pocos peatones pasaban por él y menos a esas hora, el sol ya hacía rato se había ocultado y ahora era solo la luna la que iluminaba el lugar junto a las propias luces de los automóviles y el alumbrado público._

 _Lentamente, Hinata llevo sus pasos hasta la orilla de aquel puente y se subió en el para poder pasar la barandilla de seguridad, el viento chocaba de frente a ella y su cabello solo se dejaba llevar por el de un lado a otro, sus lágrimas ya se habían secada sobre su rostro y por extraño que pareciera ya no había llorado más y no se había dado cuenta._

 _Con una de sus manos se sostuvo a la barandilla y llevo su otra mano hacia la mejilla que momentos antes su padre había golpeado, cerró los ojos y recordó de nuevo las palabras de Neji junto a su mirada de odio_. _—P-perdón— No sabía que es lo que ella había hecho mal más allá de parecerse a la mujer que tanto daño les había hecho, pero igual ya no podía soportar esa vida, acompañaría a la madre de Neji en su decisión y terminaría con todo en ese momento._

 _Abrió los ojos con una determinación en ella que sin pensarlo soltó su mano de la barandilla y dejo que su cuerpo cayera libremente de ese puente, pero un mano la tomo fuertemente por la muñeca antes de que esta cayera por completo haciendo que su cuerpo diera un fuerte jalón y arrancándole un grito de dolor sobre el hombro que ahora sostenía todo su peso._

 _—Por poco caes niña— Un hombre con el rostro medio cubierto por un tapabocas miro a la joven mientras la sostenía por la muñeca y comenzaba a jalarla hacia él para subirla de nuevo sobre la barandilla dejándola sobre el puente —Si no tienes cuidado puede ser peligroso para ti— Sonrió tras su tapabocas y miro a la chica._

 _Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de Hinata al reconocer al hombre que la había salvado, no era otro que el aquel chico con el que había a comenzar clases extra de algebra. —K-Kakashi S-Sensei— Sin poder evitarlo bajo la mirada y se maldijo internamente por permitir que ese chico la viera en tal estado, una señorita Hyūga no podía presentarse en público con el cabello despeinado, la cara roja de tanto llorar y menos después de intentar suicidarse._

 _—Eres Hinata Hyūga ¿Cierto? — Ya la había reconocido desde que la vio cruzar a un lado de él sin siquiera mirarlo y llegar hasta ese punto, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber las intenciones de esa chica, pero igual se quedó atrás para ver hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar, y justo antes de verla arrojarse se acercó a ella para poder atraparla._

 _Sin decir una sola palabra y solo afirmando con la cabeza, la chica se quedó sobre el suelo apoyada sobre sus rodillas y manos a la vez que las ganas por llorar regresaban a ella, al parecer era verdad lo que en los últimos años su padre y neji le repetían... No servía para nada, ni siquiera para intentar matarse._

 _—Pensaba ir a comer algo— Miro a la chica aún en el suelo y se acercó a ella para inclinarse levemente hacia ella. —¿Quieres venir conmigo? — Miro como ella se retraía aún más en su lugar y comenzaba a temblar levemente. —No me gusta mucho comer solo—_

 _Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Hinata se logró poner de pie y aunque su vista no pudo levantarse para ver de nuevo al hombre frente a ella, si trato de que su voz se logrará escuchar._

 _—L-lo siento y-yo n-no.…— Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Kakashi tomo de nuevo su muñeca y comenzó a jalarla para que caminará junto a él._

 _—Tengo ganas de algo picante— Ignorando por completo los deseos de la chica, el hombre continuo su camino hasta ese restaurant chino donde siempre iba cada que el hambre lo dominaba y él no tenía ganas de cocinar. —¿Te gusta el picante? — Miro de reojo a la chica que parecía no poner gran resistencia a él y la pudo ver sonrojada y nerviosa. —Si te gusta lo dulce no te preocupes, hacen un pollo en miel bastante bueno—_

 _Hinata solo podía ver la espalda de aquel hombre y sentir la calidez de su agarre sobre su muñeca que no era para nada parecida a la ruda y fuerte que Neji le daba cuando se cruzaba con él, quería gritarle que la soltará y la dejará ir por su camino, pero estaba cansada de todo, cansada de intentar pelear con un mundo y con las situaciones que se le presentaban que simplemente se dejó llevar, ahora al fin comenzaba a creer que la vida haría con ella lo que quisiera y no podía oponerse._

 _Fue solo cuestión de algunos minutos antes de que ambos llegaran a un restaurante con decorados chinos, el peli plateado saludo a un par de personas y estas de inmediato le asignaron una mesa para que pudiera comer junto a Hinata a la vez que le entregaban un folleto con todos los platillos del día._

 _—¿Te pido el pollo en miel? — La voz de Kakashi hizo que Hinata reaccionar de nuevo y fijará su mirada en él sin saber muy bien que responderle, todo eso era confuso en su mente. —OK, para ella pollo en miel y para mi fideos picantes por favor— le entrego el folleto al hombre que en ese momento lo estaba sirviendo para luego dedicarse a mirar el lugar y las personas que estaban ahí._

 _—P-por f-favor— La suave voz de Hinata lo hizo centrar su atención en ella mientras la miraba ver fijamente la mesa y conservar su sonrojo —N-no l-le d-diga a n-nadie— Por fin la chica se había atrevido a levantar la mirada y ver al hombre_

 _—¿Qué es lo que no debo decir? — Con tranquilidad Kakashi se acomodó en su lugar y clavo aún más su atención en la chica frente a él. —¿Que cenamos en un restaurante chino? — Sonrió levemente mientras veía como el hombre de antes llegaba de nuevo con los platillos de cada uno. —Para mí eso fue lo único que paso hoy— Desvió su mirada al platillo que acaban de dejar frente a él e inhalo el aroma picante que este desprendía._

 _Apenas y conocía a ese hombre, solo habían sido un par de clases a las que había asistido con él, no sabía si era una buena o mala persona, el que ella fuera una Hyūga podía significar que ese hombre frente a ella la chantajear de alguna forma para no revelar a los medios que intentó suicidarse. Ahora que podía pensar un poco mejor, tenía miedo de que él le comentará a alguien su fallido intento por quitarse la vida, si su padre lo supiera la golpearía fuertemente por ser una idiota hasta para eso, y si Shino o Kiba se enteraban se molestarían con ella por ser tan estúpida y desperdiciar así su vida._

 _—Come antes de que se enfríe— La voz de Kakashi sonó fuerte en los oídos de Hinata mientras lo miraba fijamente intentando encontrar algo que le indicará que saliera corriendo cuando pudiera, pero en cambio solo pudo ver como el hombre retiraba el tapabocas de su rostro dejando ver así una cara tan perfecta que el corazón de la Hyūga dio un pequeño salto y su mente solo pudo enfocarse en admirar a tan atractivo hombre frente a ella olvidándose así de todo lo demás por ese momento. —¿Piensas mirarme toda la noche? — Llamó la atención de la chica mientras él seguía comiendo tranquilamente, aunque pudo ver de reojo perfectamente el fuerte sonrojo que adquirió el rostro femenino a la vez que tomaba torpemente los palillos y tomaba una pieza de su comida._

 _Durante toda la cena, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, si no fuera por algunas miradas furtivas por parte de la Hyūga hacia su sensei nadie podría decir que esos dos siquiera se conocían. Al terminar el peli plateado pago todo y comenzaron su camino a la salida._

 _—Te llevaré a tu casa, dime dónde vives— Ya con su tapabocas de nuevo en su rostro, Kakashi respiro el aire fresco de la noche mientras miraba a la chica._

 _—N-no h-hace f-falta sensei— Negó con la cabeza mientras hacia una leve reverencia ante él. —Y-Yo puedo irme s-sola— Intento sonreír al levantar su cabeza para que ese hombre la dejara ir fácilmente, pero solo se topó con el rostro del hombre tan cerca a ella que casi podía jurar el escucharía los latidos de su corazón acelerado._

 _—No era pregunta Hyūga— Rio internamente por ver las reacciones de la chica y se alejó de ella para indicarle que comenzará a caminar y le indicará la dirección de su casa._

 _Sin poder oponerse a ese hombre de nuevo, Hinata llevo una de sus manos a su pecho para intentar calmar sus nervios y comenzó a caminar lentamente al lado de aquel hombre, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo como él solo caminaba y miraba al frente con total calma, casi como si su vida fuera tan tranquila que solo caminaba en el aire._

 _Luego de algunos minutos de caminata, Hinata se paró a pocos metros de su mansión, las luces estaban apagadas y solo las que iluminaban el exterior estaban encendidas, era claro que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia, bajo la mirada para evitar volver a llorar o sentir el mismo desprecio y soledad que había experimentado los últimos años._

 _—A-Aquí es Kakashi sensei— Hizo una reverencia ante el mayor y camino algunos pasos más para acercarse a la entrada de su casa. —G-gracias por t-todo— Haber pasado esos momentos en compañía de el peli plateado le habían sentado bien, no tuvo que responder a ninguna pregunta con él y a cambio pudo cenar acompañada, eso sin contar el hecho de que gracias a él seguía viva._

 _—Mañana tienes clases conmigo— Se acercó a ella y se atrevió a tocar la mejilla de la chica donde comenzaba a formarse un moretón. —No me gusta que falten, así que más te vale asistir— Paso su dedo sobre la piel herida y alejo de nuevo su mano —Debes asistir a todas las clases en un futuro— Dedico una última mirada a la chica que parecía quedarse congelada ante su contacto y comenzó su camino rumbo a su propia casa. —Nos vemos— Hizo una seña de despedida con su mano mientras se alejaba de ella y metía las manos a las bolsas de su chamarra. Nunca le había gustado involucrarse en los problemas de otros, pero esa niña se veía tan frágil y delicada que parecía quebrarse y deshacerse con el viento, antes de siquiera pensarlo ya la había tomado de la muñeca para evitar se lanzará a su muerte._

 _Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios de la Hyūga al ver al hombre alejarse de ella -gracias- susurro para sí misma mientras lo perdía completamente de vista y así entraba a la que algún día considero su hogar. Al menos por ahora tenía ganas de que llegará el mañana e ir a esa clase con él, no sabía si podía confiar plenamente en ese hombre, pero al menos por esa noche no la había echo sentir tan sola._

 **Fin Flash Black**

El sonido del silbato anunciando el final del partido se escuchó por todo el lugar seguido por una serie de gritos y felicitaciones a los ganadores. Un grupo de chicas que antes ya habían estado gritando a todo pulmón por su Uchiha favorito corrieron dentro de la cancha para acercarse a él y tratar de abrazarlo, pero a cambio solo recibieron una mirada molesta y un empujón para hacerlas alejarse de él.

—Felicidades Sasuke kun— Sakura se apresuró a llegar hasta él para ofrecerle un termo con agua a la vez que le sonreía. —Fuiste el mejor jugador— Cuando intento acercarse más a él, este solo la miro de reojo y dejo parada en el mismo lugar sin prestarle mayor atención.

En los ojos de Sasuke ya estaba la imagen de Hinata junto a Shino que caminaban de forma lenta hacia él esperando un poco que el gran grupo de chicas se dispersara. Esquivando algunas otras chicas, el moreno por fin logro tener más cerca a esa chica que era su novia, sonrió al ver como sus ojos se encontraban y ella le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que le provocan una cálida sensación en el interior, camino hacia ella y justo antes de que pudiera atraerla a sus brazos otros se le adelantaron.

—Vieron que bien jugué— Kiba se había adelantado a Sasuke tomando a Hinata entre sus brazos y alzándola un poco en el aire mientras reía feliz —Estoy para la selección— Con algo de brusquedad por la emoción dejo a la chica en el suelo y se giró a su amigo que solo se acomodó los gafas al verlo y alzo su mano entre él y el Inuzuka para evitar este intentará también abrazarlo como lo había hecho con Hinata.

—F-Felicidades a ambos— Hinata sonrió ante la euforia de su amigo y giro su vista al moreno que ahora solo podía ver al Inuzuka con un gesto de molestia. —S-Sasuke...— llamó al Uchiha mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el brazo de este y lo hacia volver a verla.

—Ven— Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata y la jalo con él para salir fuera de ese gimnasio y de toda esa gente que solo lo estaba molestando ahora. Salieron hasta el jardín trasero de la institución y en ese momento fue el ideal para que parará en seco y girará su cuerpo hasta estar frente a la Hyūga. — Quería besaste— Sonrió ante la chica y acerco sus labios lentamente a los de ella.

—S-Sasuke...— Se sonrojo ante las palabras de su novio, pero a la vez no pudo evitar sonreír ante él, debía admitir que también deseaba volver a probar esos cálidos y suaves labios que él poseía.

Sin esperar más, ambos morenos unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, una de las manos del Uchiha se coló por la cintura femenina mientras la otra se enredó entre los finos cabellos de Hinata. Parecía mentira que cada ve necesitará más a esa chica y sus besos.

—Ven a mi departamento esta noche— Sasuke separó apenas unos centímetros sus labios de los de ella para hacer su petición. En casa de la Hyūga siempre estaban los otros dos, y al menos en su departamento podrían pasar toda una noche solos y sin molestias al rededor.

—Yo...— Hinata mordió uno de sus labios antes de poder contestar, necesitaba decirle algo a Sasuke y no sabía cómo lo tomaría. —...N-Necesito ir a una b-boda h-hoy— Miro los negros ojos de su novio a la vez que intentaba encontrar algo de comprensión en ellos.

—¿Quien se casa? — Hasta donde él sabía nadie tenía un evento así ese día. —Si quieres te acompaño— Acomodo un mechón de cabello de su novia tras su oreja mientras miraba esos ojos que ahora lo miraban como si fueran un cachorro pidiendo comida.

—K-Kakashi sensei— Jalo aire a sus pulmones para poder hablar con fluidez. —Q-Quiero verlo y hablar con él— Sintió como los brazos de Sasuke aflojaban su agarre y la dejaba libre mientras le dedicaba una mirada tan intensa como el color de sus ojos.

Aunque Shino le dijera que se alejara de Kakashi, y aunque el mismo Sasuke se molestará por eso, ella sentía una necesidad de ir con ese hombre y hablar antes de que se marchará a su luna de miel y perdiera más tiempo sin hablar con él.

Si algo tenía muy presente sin necesidad de una terapia, era que debía conservar a las personas importantes para ella a su lado, y Kakashi era una de esas personas, ya fuera como su sensei o como su amigo era claro que lo necesitaba y quería dentro de su vida junto a Shino, Kiba y el mismo Sasuke.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Ahora si actualice a tiempo ٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤, y claro que debo agradecer a sus comentarios ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 ***Asuna Brief 448** : Gracias por amar el fic y la forma en la que escribo *-*, espero esta continuación también te guste y comentes 3.

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	16. Ruptura

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ******* **Ruptura *****

* * *

 _—¿Quien se casa? — Hasta donde él sabía nadie tenía un evento así ese día. —Si quieres te acompaño— Acomodo un mechón de cabello de su novia tras su oreja mientras miraba esos ojos que ahora lo miraban como si fueran un cachorro pidiendo comida._

 _—K-Kakashi sensei— Jalo aire a sus pulmones para poder hablar con fluidez. —Q-Quiero verlo y hablar con él— Sintió como los brazos de Sasuke aflojaban su agarre y la dejaba libre mientras le dedicaba una mirada tan intensa como el color de sus ojos._

* * *

—¿Por qué diablos quieres ir a la boda de ese sujeto? — Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que la mente de Sasuke se nublara por la rabia, creyó que ese tipo de cabellera plateada estaba en el pasado, que era cosa olvidada en la vida de Hinata, y ahora ella le sale con que quiere ir a su boda. —¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hizo? — Sin pensarlo tomo el brazo femenino entre su mano y la jalo bruscamente hacia él mientras fijaba su vista en la de ella. —Te hizo ser como tu madre—

—Y-Yo s-solo...— El agarré que Sasuke tenía sobre su brazo comenzaba a doler, pero la mirada que ahora le estaba dedicando el Uchiha le estaba provocando un temor mayor al dolor de su brazo —...N-no lo he-entenderías— bajo la mirada en un intento por no molestar más a Sasuke, pero era inútil podía sentir su mirada fija en ella y su fuerte agarre que no cedía ni un poco.

—¿Estas enamorada de él?— Sasuke lanzo la pregunta con todo el odio que podía transmitir en su voz, cuando conoció a Kakashi creyó que solo era un tipo del pasado de Hinata, pero luego de verla con él y saber que fue el primero en su vida y que hasta hace poco aún se acostaba con él no podía evitar el pensar que la Hyūga estaba enamorada de ese viejo, y aunque le costara admitirlo era una idea que lo había atormentando demasiado en el pasado, y de la cual solo pudo estar tranquilo el día que ella misma le dijo que ese tal Kakashi no era nada para ella, pero ahora todo eso regresaba, podía ver en los ojos de esa chica esa nostalgia por ver al peli plateado.

—N-no.…— La pregunta fue tan directa que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, nunca había estado enamorada y no sabía siquiera como descubrir o saber si lo estaba de alguien, lo que sentía por Kakashi y Sasuke era algo diferente pero no lo sentía tan distante, aunque con Sasuke todo era más intenso que cualquier otro sentimiento que ella hubiera tenido antes.

—¿Entonces? — Soltó el agarre sobre el brazo de Hinata y sin apartar la mirada de ella exigió en silencio una respuesta que no le hiciera pensar que esa chica frente a él podía irse, así como así con ese hombre y dejarlo a él como un estúpido en ese lugar.

Por algunos minutos que parecieron horas los labios de Hinata parecían no poder abrirse para dejar salir sus palabras, en su mente podía decirle a Sasuke todo lo que significaba Kakashi en su vida, pero no podía expresarlo con palabras ante él. Sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella con ese aire de odio y decepción que lograba hacerla perder las fuerzas.

—Solo quieres acostarte con él como despedida de soltero— Escupió cada una de sus palabras a Hinata mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los brazos. —Eres tan puta que no te importa ser mi novia si puedes ir a acostarte con él de nuevo— Él había dejado de lado a todas las estúpidas chicas por ella, había dejado claro ante todo el mundo que Hinata era su pareja y que nadie podía meterse con ella, incluso había aceptado a esos dos estúpidos amigos de ella con tal de estar a su lado, y ahora le pagaba de esa forma, el corazón comenzaba a dolerle en más de una manera.

—No Sasuke kun— Un nudo se formó en su garganta con tan solo escuchar las palabras de su novio, nada de lo que él decía era verdad, nada de lo que pudiera imaginarse era real, pero era tan idiota que no podía decírselo claramente. —Kakashi sensei es tan importante para mí como Kiba o Shino— Un miedo incontrolable se instaló en el interior de Hinata al ver como Sasuke bajaba la mirada y sonreía de forma arrogante mientras llevaba una mano a su cabello y lo acomodaba un poco. —Yo solo, no quiero perderlo— Su tartamudeo se esfumo sin darse cuenta, el miedo era mayor que su timidez, aunque no sabía exactamente a que se debía ese miedo.

—¿Perderlo? — Una risa hueca salió de los labios Uchiha a la vez que se daba media vuelta y golpeaba fuertemente uno de los árboles que estaban cercanos a él. —En verdad que eres una puta— Giro a ver a la chica mientras la ira inundaba su cuerpo haciendo que su negra mirada adquiriera un tono rojizo. —No pienses que seré tu juguete Hyūga— Dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a ella —Lárgate como ese sujeto, pero te olvidas de mi—

Por un segundo, Hinata sintió la misma sensación que en el pasado al estar frente a su padre y esperar de un segundo a otro ser golpeada, pero ahora estaba frente a Sasuke, y él no sería capaz de tal cosa. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras veía como el Uchiha comenzaba a caminar lejos de ella, corrió hasta él y lo tomo del brazo para evitar siguiera su camino.

—N-no es lo piensas S-Sasuke...— Un nudo se formó en su garganta al sentir como el moreno apartaba bruscamente sus manos de su brazo y seguía con su camino sin siquiera detenerse a mirarla. —... Kakashi s-sensei ha s-sido un a-apoyo para mí en mi p-pasado, no puedo a-alejarme de él— Volvió a correr hasta el moreno y tomo de nuevo su brazo, no quería dejarlo ir, verlo alejarse de ella de esa forma le estaba provocando ese intenso miedo que no podía controlar, ahora podía entender que no se podía dar el lujo de perder a Sasuke, no podía dejarlo irse de su lado.

—Entonces quédate con él...— Giro su vista a la chica y volvió a alejar sus manos de él —...Y aléjate de mí— La empujo lejos de él con una fuerza que no fue capaz de medir en ese momento haciéndola caer al suelo sobre su trasero. — Lloras tanto por lo que hizo tu madre, pero en verdad que eres igual a ella— En el mismo instante que sus palabras salieron de su boca deseo haberse mordido la lengua para no pronunciarlas, su odio hablo por él y ahora podía ver como gruesas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Hinata mientras su blanca mirada se fijaba en él.

—S-Sasuke k-kun...— Sintió como un fuerte golpe atravesaba su pecho por las palabras del moreno, él no podía decirle eso, todos podían insultarla y golpearla si querían, pero Sasuke no, él no —...Y-yo n-no te d-dejaría— lentamente se puso de pie y trato de limpiar las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos —Y-yo quiero e-estar c-contigo, s-solo contigo— trato de dar algunos pasos hacia Sasuke para poder tocarlo, para poder sentir de nuevo a ese chico que en el pasado la tomo entre sus brazos y consoló ante el dolor de sus recuerdos, aquel que en más de una ocasión le había dicho un - _te amo_ -.

—Entonces olvídate de ese tal Kakashi— Le dolía ver a Hinata en ese estado, pero más le dolía saber que ella podía estar de nuevo con ese sujeto, no sabía si era su orgullo herido, pero no quería ver nunca más a Hinata al lado de ese hombre. —No vuelvas a verlo, a hablar con él...— Tomo a la chica de los brazos y miro su rostro como un último intento de hacerla recapacitar y que se olvidará de ese sujeto —...Olvida hasta que existe— él tampoco quería perder a esa chica frente a él, si fuera cualquier otra ni siquiera estaría pasando por eso, simplemente la hubiera dejado ahí y se hubiera largado, pero era Hinata, la chica por la cual hizo cosas que nunca creyó hacer.

Una pequeña parte de Hinata quería decirle a Sasuke que estaba bien, que se olvidaría de Kakashi y que todo seguiría igual, pero simplemente no podía hacer eso. Si alguien le pedía que se alejara y olvidara de Kiba o de Shino ella jamás lo aceptaría, sin importar quien fuera el que hiciera tal petición, y ahora pasaba lo mismo con Kakashi, aunque llego a odiarlo por hacerla pasar tan mal momento con Rin y él, simplemente no podía no perdonarlo después de que su enojo paso, no sabía si era estúpida o sentimental, pero simplemente no podía guardar odio o resentimiento en ella, si no odiaba ni culpaba a su padre y a Neji por sus acciones contra ella menos la haría contra Kakashi.

Bajo la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza ante Sasuke. —L-lo siento...— llevo sus manos hasta su pecho y volvió a alzar su vista hacia él —N-no puedo h-hacer eso—

—Vaya que fui idiota contigo— El Uchiha sonrió arrogante casi en cuanto Hinata termino de hablarle —Ya sabía que uno no puede enredarse con una zorra— Soltó su agarre sobre ella y llevo una de sus manos hasta la nuca femenina para atraerla hasta él y besarla de forma violenta y agresiva, haciendo que sus dientes tomaran uno de los labios de Hinata haciéndola sangrar levemente a la vez que un quejido de dolor salía de su boca al sentir como él la pegaba más a su cuerpo introduciendo un par de sus dedos en su intimidad de forma brusca y con gran fuerza. — Solo así se debe tratar con putas como tú, Hyūga— Susurro sobre los labios de la chica mientras intensificaba la entrada y salida de sus dedos sobre su intimidad.

—N-no... — Intento zafarse del agarre que Sasuke tenía sobre su nuca, de alejarse de él, de evitar ese dolor que ahora le estaba provocando, pero parecía inútil, sus fuerzas eran pocas y él cada vez la sostenía y lastimaba con más fuerza. —P-por f-favor Sasuke kun... Y-ya b-basta, p-por favor— Con todas las fuerzas que tenía intento suplicar al moreno que se detuviera, si su llanto no era suficiente, al menos que se compadeciera de ella. —P-perdóname, p-perdóname p-por favor— parte de su vida había tenido que pedir perdón, aunque no supiera lo que había hecho mal con tal de evitar seguir siendo lastimada, y ahora delante de Sasuke tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Al escucharla llorar más amargamente y pedirle perdón, algo en el interior de Sasuke se paralizo de golpe, su mano en la intimidad femenina se detuvo y salió de ella a la vez que el agarre sobre su nuca perdió fuerza y la libero sintiendo como esta se alejaba de él rápidamente y se refugiaba en un árbol a la vez que se dejaba caer y se agarraba de sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas para llorar aún más.

—Hinata...— La ira lo cegó a tal grado que ni siquiera supo lo que estaba haciendo, a que grado era que había lastimado a esa chica, no quería hacerlo, él simplemente se dejó poseer por la rabia de pensar que ella lo dejará por otro, de que lo traicionará con ese tal Kakashi que la lastimo sin querer. Camino unos pasos hacia ella y vio como esta se tensaba con solo sentirlo cada vez más cerca.

—Kakashi sensei ha evitado que me suicide en más de una ocasión— Con la voz temblorosa y aún con un nudo en la garganta Hinata se atrevió a hablar antes de que Sasuke se acercará más y la siguiera lastimando. —G-gracias a él, e-estoy viva— Levanto apenas un poco su cabeza para ver los pies de Sasuke frente a ella. —Él h-ha sido mi e-escudo y r-refugio— No sabía si Sasuke podría entenderla, si él en verdad comprendería lo que significaba tener a Kakashi a su lado, lo que era que simplemente no podía alejarse de él cuando gracias a él había podido vivir y conocer a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se dejó caer frente a Hinata e intento tomar su rostro entre sus manos, quería pedirle perdón por haberla lastimado, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie y ahora la chica frente a él solo lo miraba con un vacío en su mirada que simplemente no le transmitía ni odio, ni nada.

—L-le debo m-mucho a K-Kakashi S-sensei— Fijo su mirada en Sasuke y trato de sonreírle, pero no podía, sabía que había arruinado todo con ese moreno, que lo había alejado de ella por ser una estúpida, y ahora al menos quería que no la odiará, que la perdonará. —Y-yo nunca h-he pensado en e-engañarlo, s-solo quería r-recuperar u-un a-amigo v-valioso— Sintió como el Uchiha ponía una mano temblorosa en su mejilla y fijaba su negra mirada en ella sin atreverse a hablar. —N-no quería q-que supiera q-que intente... S-Suicidarme— Bajo avergonzada la mirada ante su última palabra y respiro hondo para evitar seguir llorando ante Sasuke.

El cuerpo de Sasuke simplemente estaba paralizado, estaba frente a una situación que era completamente desconocida para él, la chica a la cual amaba y de la cual tan solo hace unos momentos sentía odiaba le acababa de decir que intentó suicidarse, ella había atentado contra su vida por culpa de los maltratos de su familia, y ahora él simplemente... la había tratado como ellos lo hacían.

—P-Perdone Uchiha san— con delicadeza Hinata tomo la mano de Sasuke que tenía en su mejilla entre las suyas y la beso —N-no q-quería l-lastimarlo...— Apretó fuerte esa mano masculina entre las de ella —...S-si soy i-igual a mi m-madre, solo l-lastimo— Soltó la mano del Uchiha y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras se permitió llorar un poco a su lado, ese sería la última vez que podría estar así con él, la última vez que seguramente él le permitiría abrazarlo. —P-Perdóname, por f-favor n-no me o-odie— Susurro al oído masculino mientras se aferraba más a él en un intento de sentir de nuevo la calidez y tranquilidad que él podía transmitirle.

Escuchar cada palabra que Hinata le decía solo lograba atravesar su pecho y mente, había sido tan estúpido que se dejó llevar por los celos y la ira sin detenerse a pensar que de la chica de la que estaba dudando era Hinata, la misma que desde el primer día le había hablado con la verdad y jamás intento aparentar algo que no era, la misma que desde que convirtió en su novia solo tenía ojos para él y que lo había hecho sentir sanciones nuevas y únicas a su lado, aquella con la que el sexo era increíble, pero con la que bastaba le diera la mano para poder sentir su caliza y hacerlo sentir feliz.

Aquella chica que antes lo llamaba Sasuke kun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada dulce, ahora lo llamaba de nuevo Uchiha san a la vez que sus ojos le demostraban miedo, la misma que ahora había soltado su abrazo y se ponía de pie frente a él.

—N-no q-quería l-lastimarlo...— El cuerpo de Sasuke era tan indiferente a ella ahora que incluso en su abrazo él simplemente había permanecido en el mismo lugar sin moverse y sin reaccionar a ella, al parecer en verdad todo había terminado en ese momento, no le quedo más que ponerse de pie y hacer una reverencia ante él a la vez que si lograba sonreírle una última vez, los buenos recuerdos habían llegado a su mente y fue fácil sonreír aún en medio de ese dolor al saber que esos mismos recuerdos felices quedaría solo como recuerdos de algo que fue y ya no será más —...A-adiós Uchiha san— Miro como el chico ni siquiera alzaba la mirada para verla y simplemente ya no aguanto más, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar y de él sin mirar atrás dejando salir esas lágrimas que intentaba contener.

* * *

—¿A qué hora vendrán esos dos? — Kiba dio un gran bostezo mientras jugaba con la pantalla de su celular y mirada de reojo a Shino que solo permanecía sentado tranquilamente sobre las gradas donde antes había estado junto a Hinata.

—No lo sé— Shino miró el reloj en su muñeca y tomo de nuevo su misma postura.

—Para un polvo ya se tardaron mucho— El castaño dejo de lado su celular y miro las pertenencias del Uchiha y Hinata a su lado molesto. — Iré a buscarlos, ya tengo hambre— Tomo todo entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar a la salida para ser seguido casi de inmediato por Shino tras él.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al jardín trasero donde un Uchiha estaba arrodillado frente a un árbol con la mirada fija al suelo y los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Con paso apresurado Kiba llego hasta él y dejo caer sus cosas y las de Hinata a su lado mientras lo golpeaba suavemente con el pie pata llamar su atención.

—¿Donde esta Hinata? — Busco con la mirada a la chica mientras volvía a fijar su vista en Sasuke. —Tengo hambre, vamos ya a comer— Se rasco la mejilla y se froto a la vez el estómago que comenzaba a hacer sonidos raros.

—Uchiha— Shino llego hasta su lado y fijo su atención en el moreno, verlo en ese estado y sin Hinata al lado no podía significar nada bueno. —¿Donde esta Hinata? —

Por primera vez desde que Hinata lo había dejado solo en aquel lugar, Sasuke se atrevía a alzar la mirada para ver a esos dos chicos que acaban de llegar, no sabía cómo diablos en un segundo fue capaz de mandar todo al diablo y no ser capaz de decir nada más, paso de la rabia al miedo en un instante.

—Creo que...— La negra mirada que antes se mostraba arrogante y superior, ahora se mostraba confundida y perdida —... arruine todo—

* * *

La suave música de un vals se podía escuchar llegar incluso a las afueras de un hermoso y elegante salón de eventos donde se llevaba a cabo la boda entre Kakashi y Rin. Boda en la cual los invitados eran en su mayoría hombres y mujeres mayores que hablaban de negocios e inversiones a futuro con la ayuda de la nueva pareja.

Hasta las puertas de aquel lugar un auto negro llego a toda velocidad para frenarse en seco ante la entrada y dejar ver a un Uchiha apresurado y alterado que intentaba burlar la seguridad de la entrada.

—Necesito ver a Kakashi— Con voz autoritaria se dirigió a uno de los guardias a la vez que intentaba entrar para ser de inmediato empujado por otro guardia más de nuevo a la salida.

—Su invitación por favor señor—

—No tengo— Prácticamente grito al guardia a la vez que lo tomaba por el cuello y empujaba hacia atrás. —Déjame entrar de una maldita vez— Lo empujo a un lado contra otro de los guardias e intento de nuevo entrar por la fuerza solo para ser detenido en seco por otro de los guardias que esta vez lo tomaba por un brazo y pasaba tras su espalda para evitar siguiera su camino. —Necesito ver a Kakashi— grito una vez más a la vez que era jalado fuera de la entrada y prácticamente lanzado sobre su auto.

—Váyase por favor, sino tendremos que llamar a la policía— Los guardias miraron fijamente al Uchiha mientras se ponían frente a él esperando se fuera del lugar.

—Tantas ganas tienes de felicitarme Uchiha— La voz de Kakashi a un lado de Sasuke hizo que este girará su vista de inmediato a él. El hombre estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes externas de aquel lugar que daban a la calle y a solo unos escasos metros del auto del moreno. —De haberlo sabido, te mando una invitación— Acerco el cigarrillo que traía en sus manos hasta sus labios que ahora no eran cubiertos por un tapabocas e inhalo el humo del tabaco tranquilamente, había visto llegar al Uchiha y había presenciado todo el alboroto que este causo, pero no le intereso meterse en eso hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué haces afuera? — Sasuke se apresuró a llegar frente al peli plateado mientras fijaba su mirada en él, si estaba fuera de su propia boda tal vez era porque salió a ver a Hinata, y eso solo significaba que ella estaba con él.

—¿Qué? — El hombre sonrió ante la pregunta del chico y dejo salir algo del humo de su boca sobre el rostro del moreno. —¿No puedo descansar de mi propia boda? — la realidad es que se sentía sofocado en ese lugar, todo ese espectáculo era demasiado, bastante tenía con saberse atado a una mujer que le era completamente indiferente como para además estar aparentando ante todos esos viejos, además ellos ya sabían que eso era solo por compromiso y un mero trámite, tampoco hacía falta fingir tanto.

—¿Donde esta Hinata? —No podía seguir esperando más y que ese hombre comenzará con sus juegos, necesitaba saber dónde estaba la Hyūga cuanto antes.

—Cómo voy a saberlo— En cuanto el moreno pronuncio el nombre de la chica, Kakashi tiro su cigarrillo al suelo y lo apago con la punta de su pie. —Hace tiempo no sé nada de ella— Sabia que había hecho mal, pero también sabía que Hinata tarde o temprano lo buscaría, y si no lo había hecho era por culpa de ese Uchiha, que ahora viniera a preguntarle por ella era más una burla que otra cosa.

—Dime la verdad Hatake— Sasuke puso su mano sobre el pecho del hombre haciendo que su cuerpo golpeara la pared tras él. —Dijo que vendría a hablar contigo— Por más que Sasuke trataba de ver algo en la mirada de ese hombre que le dijera donde estaba Hinata no podía ver nada más que no fuera sorpresa.

—No ha venido a verme— Kakashi tomo la mano de Sasuke que lo presionaba contra la pared y la alejo de él de forma violenta. —Pero si ya te dejo, entonces déjala tranquila— Con la mirada desafiante el peli plateado enfrento al Uchiha, si Hinata dijo que iría a buscarlo lo haría tarde o temprano, y al parecer ni el mismo Uchiha podía evitar eso.

—Maldito...— La mano de Sasuke se formó en un puño casi de inmediato, algo dentro de él le decía que era verdad y que Hinata no estaba con él, si fuera así su mirada y voz sería más burlona y desafiante, pero en cambio parecía ser otro hombre, uno ausente y con la mirada apagada.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías cagandola con Hinata— Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la entrada de aquel lugar. —Pensaba sería mucho antes, pero al final de cuenta no me equivoque— Giro su vista para ver una última vez al moreno y sonreír. —Si Hinata viene a mí, prometo cuidarla bien— Hizo una seña con su mano a modo de despedida y cruzo las puertas de entrada para perderse de la vista del Uchiha por completo.

Sasuke quería golpear a ese hombre, en verdad deseaba sacar todo su coraje con él, pero a su mente venían las palabras de Hinata -" _G-gracias a él e-estoy viva_ "- No podía creer que un tipo así fuera el que salvo la vida de Hinata, no podía creer que Kakashi fuera capaz de ayudar a esa Hyūga y él solo fuera capaz de herirla y ser incapaz de corregir su error.

En un arranque de ira, él Uchiha comenzó a golpear la pared donde antes había estado recargado Kakashi hasta que sus manos comenzaron a sangrar —¿Dónde diablos estas Hinata? — Se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeo una vez el suelo con su puño izquierdo —Necesito... pedirte perdón—

* * *

—Shino— La voz de Kiba a través del celular del Abúrame se escuchó claramente mientras este entraba al departamento que los 3 compartían en busca de la Hyūga. —Dime que Hinata chan está ahí—

—Parece que no— En cuanto abrió y entro al lugar, Shino reviso todo rápidamente, prácticamente corriendo entre las habitaciones y abriendo cada lugar donde pudiera estar la chica escondida. —Creo que ni siquiera ha venido aquí—

—Yo, ya la busqué por todos los lugares que conocemos— La voz del Inuzuka podía escucharse agotada, al parecer había corrido y lo seguía haciendo mientras hablaban —Maldita sea, ¿dónde diablo se metió? —

—Creo que esta vez desea estar sola— Shino se quitó las gafas que siempre llevaba con él y se dejó caer en un sillón mientras tallaba sus ojos con una de sus manos.

—Pero somos sus amigos, y ella está mal, nos necesita—

—Tal vez, solo quiera estar sola Kiba— La cabeza le estaba doliendo al Abúrame, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, por culpa del Uchiha no podían encontrar a Hinata, si le pasaba algo, él sería el culpable de todo.

—Hinata no es así y lo sabes— De pronto la voz de Kiba cambio de tono a través del celular —La encontré Shino— El tono alegre de su amigo, le confirmo al Abúrame que las palabras de su amigo eran reales.

—¿Dónde está? — De inmediato se puso de pie y acomodo sus gafas mientras comenzaba a caminar a la salida de aquel departamento para ir a poder reunirse con sus amigos.

—Con su terapeuta...—Kiba estaba parado justo en las puertas del consultorio donde Hinata iba a recibir sus terapias, podía ver como la chica salía tranquilamente del lugar mientras una mujer alta y de cabellera negra la acompañaba hasta la salida —... Parece tranquila, así que ven con calma— Luego de eso Kiba colgó su teléfono y se quedó parado en su mismo lugar esperando a que ambas mujeres llegaran hasta donde él estaba.

—Kiba kun— Hinata sonrió al ver a su amigo frente a ella.

—No vuelvas a irte sin decirme a dónde vas— El castaño se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo haciendo que la chica casi perdiera el aire en el proceso.

—Hinata no está bien— La voz de la mujer adulta hizo que ambos jóvenes deshicieran el abrazo y giraran a verla. —Ya se lo dije a ella, pero te lo digo también a ti Kiba...— alzo una de sus manos y la puso sobre el hombro de la chica —...A partir de ahora las terapias serán más constantes y tendremos que hacer algunos cambios—

—Lo que diga usted Kurenai— El castaño le sonrió a la mujer y luego atrajo a Hinata hacia él con un brazo mientras que con el otro la despeinaba un poco. —A partir de hoy, yo me encargaré de que no le falle—

Al escuchar a su amigo, los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no podía creer que ella fuera capaz de tener a tan buenos amigos a su alrededor como ese Inuzuka, se giró hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente como antes él lo había hecho con ella, no sin antes susurrarle un - _gracias Kiba kun_ -

—Llévala a casa por ahora, mañana la espero de nuevo, si quieres venir con ella está bien— Kurenai sonrió ante los chicos y se despidió de ella entrando de nuevo a su consultorio.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo mientras esperamos a Shino— Kiba volvió a revolver el cabello de la chica mientras tomaba una de las manos femeninas y comenzaba a caminar con ella tranquilamente y con la otra aprovechaba para mandarle un mensaje al Abúrame con su dirección.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que ambos jóvenes llegaran a un pequeño puesto de comida donde tomaron una mesa disponible. Kiba se encargó de pedir comida para los tres, aunque Shino aún no hubiera llegado con ellos.

Luego de solo algunos minutos, el Abúrame al fin llego junto a ellos para sentarse en silencio junto a Hinata y solo dedicarle una mirada a través de sus anteojos oscuros, no hacía falta decir palabras con esa chica, solo necesitaba que ella lo sintiera cerca.

—Y-ya no.…— Al ver llegar a Shino a su lado, Hinata tomo fuerzas para poder hablar —...Q-Quiero sentirme a-así— Miro a sus dos amigos frente a ella y apretó fuertemente sus manos sobre la falda que llevaba puesta en ese momento. —N-no quiero l-lastimar a otros por m-mis... _m-miedos_ —

A escuchar a Hinata, ambos chicos se voltearon a ver entre ellos para luego ver a la chica frente a ellos, sin pensarlo ambos extendieron su mano hacia ella y cada uno tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Estamos contigo Hinata chan— Kiba le sonrió a su amiga mientras apretaba levemente la pequeña mano entre las suyas.

—Siempre, estamos contigo— Shino acaricio el torso de la mano femenina con su pulgar a la vez que la miraba atentamente.

—G-gracias— Y sin poder contenerse más, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de la Hyūga mientras se aferraba a esas dos manos que ahora la sostenían, esas dos manos que años atrás habían hecho lo mismo cuando apenas era una niña asustada como ahora.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 días completos sin que Sasuke supiera algo de Hinata, dos días en los que ni siquiera había podido hablar con Kiba o Shino, gracias a que se había atravesado el fin de semana le había sido imposible encontrar a alguno de ellos por más que los espero a las afueras de su departamento o hecho mil llamadas a sus teléfonos.

Quería saber de Hinata, saber cómo estaba, lo que ahora pensaba de él, quería volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que sí, que se comportó como un idiota que no se detuvo a escucharla primero, deseaba volver a besarla y que ella lo mirará con esos ojos blancos llenos de ternura e calidez.

Por fortuna, ese día era lunes y tal vez alguno de ellos llegaría a la escuela, ese era su mejor oportunidad para tratar de hablar con alguno, y para su fortuna al llegar a las puertas de aquella escuela, tanto Kiba, Shino y Hinata hacían lo mismo.

—Hinata— Corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar al lado de la morena —Necesitamos hablar— clavo su negra mirada en ella y por fin después de tantos días pudo ver esa blanca mirada que tanto extrañaba.

—B-buenos días Uchiha san— Los ojos que tanto deseo ver, ahora solo miraban al suelo y le hacían una reverencia, pasándolo de largo y dejándolo parado en medio de aquel lugar completamente solo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Avisos:**

1.- Esta historia pronto llegará a su fin ;(

2.- Todo se pondrá más dramatico a partir de ahora [Estamos cercas del final, así que muchas cosas se pondrán _intensas_ y no precisamente en la intimidad...]

3.-Pregunta importante... **¿QUIEREN UN FINAL INESPERADO O UNO ROSA?**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ Es mi hora favorita... Hora de decirles GRACIAS por siempre comentar mi fic ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 ***** **Asuna Brief 448** : Gracias por comentar y bueno, Hinata no se alejará de Kakashi... ni de nadie a los que quiere ;), espero la continuación te gustara 3

 ***** **Patohf** : Bueno, las cosas no salieron muy bien que digamos :(, Hinata si le revelo todo a Sasuke, pero al final mirá lo que paso U.u

 ***** **Guest** : Hinata is not stupid and she is not evil, she just has a stormy past where Kakashi was the only one who helped her see life differently, whether it is correct or not the way everything is developed, Hinata can not stop simply a man who was and is important to her aside as if it were nothing.

She has already lost many important people in her life, just now Hinata does not want to lose another one.

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	17. Terminemos para poder comenzar de nuevo

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ** _***_ Terminemos para poder comenzar de nuevo *****

* * *

 _—Hinata— Corrió tan rápido como pudo para llegar al lado de la morena —Necesitamos hablar— clavo su negra mirada en ella y por fin después de tantos días pudo ver esa blanca mirada que tanto extrañaba._

 _—B-buenos días Uchiha san— Los ojos que tanto deseo ver, ahora solo miraban al suelo y le hacían una reverencia, pasándolo de largo y dejándolo parado en medio de aquel lugar completamente solo._

* * *

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke al ver como Hinata se alejaba de él como si nada _\- ¿en verdad la había perdido?_ -, él nunca quiso lastimarla, simplemente su estúpido orgullo fue más fuerte que todo, y luego... un miedo indescriptible lo paralizo impidiendo que hiciera algo. Clavo su negra mirada en la espalda de la Hyūga que cada vez se alejaba más y sus piernas comenzaron a moverse por sí solas, esta vez no la dejaría irse sin antes decirle lo que sentía.

—Espera Uchiha— Shino se interpuso en el camino de Sasuke a la vez que lo tomaba de un brazo para impedir lo esquivara y siguiera su camino

—Necesito hablar con Hinata— Giro a ver al chico molesto, antes el mismo le pidió que hablara con ella y que no la dejará así, no entendía por qué ahora lo estaba deteniendo y haciéndolo perder el tiempo.

—Lo sé— Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, Shino soltó el brazo del Uchiha —Ella también desea hablar contigo— Puso una de sus manos a un lado de sus lentes oscuros y le dedico una fuerte mirada a Sasuke en tono de advertencia. —Ve a la azotea de la escuela, ella te estará esperando ahí, pero ten cuidado...— Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar no sin antes mirar de reojo nuevamente al Uchiha —...Controla tus emociones, y no comentas más idioteces— Dicho eso, apresuro más sus pasos y se adentró en la escuela dejando a Sasuke atrás.

En cuanto el Abúrame se marchó y dejando atrás las advertencias en tono de amenaza que este le lanzo, Sasuke corrió hacia las escaleras de aquella escuela que daban a la azotea del lugar, si Hinata lo espera ahí no la haría esperar, no sabía si lo hacía por ella y por él mismo, pero necesitaba abrazar a esa chica cuando antes.

Al llegar a la azotea, abrió la puerta que daba acceso a ella y se topó con la figura femenina que veía al horizonte completamente en calma, solo dejando que el sol acariciara su piel y cabello.

—Hinata— Dejo caer el maletín que llevaba con todos los materiales que usaba en la escuela y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica que al escuchar su nombre se dio media vuelta para ver al recién llegado.

—U-Uchiha san— Casi de inmediato que lo vio, sus mejillas se valieron rojas y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, pero al verlo acercarse tan pronto a ella inconscientemente sus pasos la llevaron hacia atrás alejándose de él y haciendo que él mismo Sasuke se detuviera en su lugar sin atreverse a seguir acercándose más.

—No debí tratarte como lo hice...— Una parte de Sasuke sabía que tal vez Hinata sentiría repulsión por él o incluso miedo, sabía que ella era una niña golpeada por su padre y que él mismo la había maltratado por un simple arranque irracional de celos, era normal que ahora ella no lo quisiera tener cerca —...Perdóname— esa última palabra salió de sus labios de forma tranquila y suave, quería expresarle a esa mujer que en verdad lo sentía, aunque no supiera exactamente como hacer eso.

—U-chicha san— Hinata nunca creyó escuchar un - _perdón_ \- por parte de nadie y ahora el chico por el cual sentía cosas tan intensas y fuertes le estaba pidiendo perdón mientras la miraba tiernamente. Se acercó hasta él y tomo el rostro masculino entre sus manos mientras le sonreía dulcemente —L-le dije que l-lo lastimaría— En el rostro del moreno pudo ver esa expresión que nunca antes había visto en él, una llena de pena y dolor, sentimientos que seguramente ella causo en él —P-perdome u-usted a mí, por f-favor— Pego su frente a la de él y dejo caer algunas lágrimas ante la impotencia de no poder ser más fuerte para estar al lado de ese hombre.

—¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? — Tomo ambas manos femeninas entre las de él y se hizo hacia atrás para poder verla a los ojos —Yo fui el que te lastimo, el que te hirió con mis palabras— Ahora era él quien tomaba el pequeño rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y secaba esas lagrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. —Yo fui el que no quiso escucharte y entender lo que sentías—

—M-mis traumas...— Cerro los ojos ante el contacto de Sasuke sobre su piel —...S-Siempre terminan a-arruinándolo todo— Bajo la mirada ante la idea de que siempre había sido tan débil, que su pasado pesaba mucho más que el presente que vivía o el futuro que podía llegar a tener. —E-era mejor c-cuando solo e-era sexo e-entre nosotros— Aún podía recordar aquellos tiempos donde lo único que compartía con ese moreno era pasión de un momento y ya, al menos en aquel tiempo se sentía viva a su lado y no lo lastimaba torpemente.

—Solo la primera vez...— Con una mano tomo la barbilla de la Hyūga y la obligo a verlo a los ojos —... Tuve simple sexo contigo— Se dedicó a mirar cada detalle de ese hermoso rostro que ella poseía y se tomó el tiempo para memorizar aún más cada detalle de su piel. —No sé cómo paso, pero ahora sé que después de esa primera noche a tu lado, todo fue diferente para mí— Soltó la barbilla de la chica y la atrajo a él para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, haciendo que la cabeza de Hinata se apoyara en su pecho y él pudiera respirar el aroma de su cabello. —Te colaste en mis pensamientos y en mi interior, que fue imposible sacarte de ahí desde la primera noche—

—Uchiha san— Aunque en su mente se había dispuesto a hacer algo completamente distinto, no pudo evitar abrazarse fuertemente de Sasuke y aspirar el aroma de su cuerpo, sentir la fuerza y calidez que esos brazos le brindaban, sentir como ese chico la podía hacer sentir protegida y bien.

Luego de varios minutos en los que ambos jóvenes se dedicaron a disfrutar el calor del otro, Hinata al fin se atrevió a hablar —N-necesito...— Se apartó de Sasuke y puso sus manos sobre el pecho masculino como un intento por mantenerlo lejos de ella —...Alejarme— Bajo la mirada y respiro tan hondo que pudo sentir como sus pulmones se ensanchaban de aire. —Y-ya no podemos s-ser novios— Sin levantar la mirada hacia el Uchiha termino por apartar también las manos de él y dar dos pasos atrás.

—¿Es por la forma en la que traté? — En el pasado miles de veces trato a las mujeres con las que dormía con total indiferencia y sin impórtale si las hacia sufrir o no, pero por primera vez se arrepentía cada segundo en el que le provoco ese dolor a la chica frente a él. A la única chica que no quería lastimar, fue a la que lastimo, a la única chica con la cual quería estar, ahora lo estaba dejando.

—No— Pudo ver en el rostro de Sasuke una expresión de dolor, sus negros ojos ahora estaban tristes y podía jurar que luchaban por no llorar —P-pero necesito s-sanarme— Extendió su mano para poder tocar una de las mejillas de Sasuke, pero casi de inmediato detuvo su mano y la regreso a su lugar. —Q-Quiero estar b-bien, para poder...—Suspiro al ver que no podía hacer lo que le había prometido a Kurenai y termino por acercarse más a Sasuke y tomar su rostro entre sus manos —...Estar contigo— Clavo su mirada en la de él y beso su frente tiernamente.

—Déjame estar contigo— Tomo las manos femeninas entre las de él y pego su frente de nuevo a la de ella —Déjame estar a tu lado mientras sanas, déjame ayudarte— Cerro los ojos y por primera vez olvido su orgullo, su apellido y todo aquello que lo arrastraba a un pozo cada vez que le dictaba como debía comportarse. —Solo contigo he vuelto a estar feliz desde que Itachi murió— Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miro a esos ojos blancos que lo miraban fijamente. —Solo contigo no necesito usar droga para poder sentirme bien— Soltó las manos de Hinata y tomo una de las mejillas femeninas con una de sus manos. —Tu eres la que me salva de mi oscura realidad tan solo con estar conmigo— Deslizo su otra mano por el brazo de la chica y tomo su mano —Tú me sanas Hinata, no me dejes solo—

Hinata podía sentir como las piernas le comenzaban a fallar, cada palabra que Sasuke le decía la hacían arrepentirse de todo lo que había pensado hacer, sonaba tan sincero que simplemente no podía ignorarlo. Él ya le había contado su pasado con las drogas y como Itachi murió a causa de ir a buscarlo a un lugar de mala muerte mientras él estaba completamente drogado, de cómo a pesar de eso había seguido consumiendo de vez en cuando cada que quería olvidar, y de cómo cuando al fin estaba con ella decidió aplicarse con la terapia para dejar todo eso atrás, de hecho, fue el mismo Sasuke quien le presento y aconsejo fuera con Kurenai para que también superara su pasado.

—N-nunca podría a-alejarme de U-Uchiha san — Le sonrió al hombre frente a ella y coloco su mano sobre la mano que el moreno tenía sobre su mejilla. —Pero n-no podemos s-ser novios — Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hinata se sentía segura de lo que iba a hacer, por primera vez en años deseaba un futuro, y deseaba un futuro donde ni su familia ni sus propias acciones pasadas pesaran más que ella misma o sus sentimientos.

—¿En verdad me dejarás? — No podía creer que por primera vez en su vida una chica lo estaba dejando, y que esa chica fuera la única que en verdad no quería que lo dejará, _\- ¿le rogaría para que se quedará con él?_ \- No, seguramente eso solo la haría sentirse más como su madre, aquella mujer que ignoro los ruegos de Hiashi y se fue igual.

Ahora Sasuke podía entender un poco mejor por que la Hyūga siempre le pedía que no tratara mal a Sakura cada vez que ella se le acercaba, Hinata mejor que nadie entendía lo que alguien podía sentir al ser rechazado por la persona que amaban.

—E-en mi t-tercer intento de s-suicidio… — Hinata entrelazo su mano en la que Sasuke sostenía entre la de él —…Kakashi sensei me mostro una nueva forma de ver el mundo — Esta vez más que timidez o vergüenza, Hinata sentía la necesidad de abrirse ante ese moreno y no ocultarle nada más, así que respiro hondo y trato de dejar su tartamudeo atrás —Durante un año, él se dedicó a mostrarnos a Kiba, Shino y a mi diferentes partes del país, viajábamos cada vez que queríamos, y él nunca se apartó de nosotros — Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la morena al recordar aquellos tiempos —Creo que p-pensaba volvería a intentar a-algo de nuevo —

—¿Por qué sacas de nuevo a Kakashi? — Ya tenía suficiente de ese tipo, no quería que Hinata lo volviera a mencionar y menos en ese momento, al menos no ahora que necesitaba sentirla cerca de él, solo de él.

—Porque él me enseño que el sexo no siempre implica tener sentimientos hacia la otra persona — Un suave sonrojo se coló por sus mejillas solo de decirlo —Kakashi sensei me hizo ver un mundo donde podía estar con alguien más y d-disfrutar de un momento, sin t-tener que sentir que podría herirlo o lastimarlo —

—Fue él quien te enseño toda esa mierda de … ¿Solo me interesa tu cuerpo, no tu corazón? — Él mismo había dicho eso muchas veces antes, pero cuando Hinata se lo dijo a él tiempo atrás no puedo evitar sentir algo extraño y hasta molesto, y ahora que sabía que ese hombre de cabellos plateados fue quien le enseño eso a Hinata se sentía aún peor esa sensación.

—Kakashi sensei nos enseñó a Kiba, Shino y a mí su forma de ver la vida— Con suavidad Hinata deslizo sus manos sobre las de Sasuke y las acaricio un poco antes de soltarlas. —G-gracias a eso, y-yo aprendí a estar con alguien sin miedo a lastimarlo o a ser lastimada— levanto la mirada y miro al cielo para luego bajarla un poco y ver los ojos de Sasuke —El sexo ocasional era para mí, como las drogas para usted Uchiha san— Hizo una pequeña pausa al ver como esos hipnotizantes ojos Uchiha se perdían en los de ella. —Cuando me sentía sola, sabía que al menos por un momento sería importante para alguien más, que al menos por una noche no estaría sola y que me sentiría bien al lado de esa persona—

Sasuke no podía negar que el comenzó a hacer lo mismo cuando intento dejar las drogas, tener a una chica en su cama lo ayuda a olvidar un poco todo y de no necesitar consumir tan seguido, pero nunca creyó que para una chica pudiera ser igual, y menos para una como Hinata que se avergonzaba tan fácilmente y que su timidez era en ocasiones superior a ella _\- ¿Qué tal mal debía de estarla pasando para que olvidará sus propios prejuicios y se abandonara a una aventura de una sola noche?_ -

—Por algunos a-años, eso fue suficiente para mí, pero luego…— Un sonrojo aún mayor se coló por las mejillas de la chica mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado avergonzada —… L-llego usted— Sin poder evitarlo junto sus manos frente a su pecho y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente —Y me hizo v-ver y s-sentir todo de forma d-diferente—

Algo en el interior de Sasuke se tranquilizó al ver las reacciones de Hinata, cada una de las palabras que le decía lo hacían sentir más seguro, seguro de que ella no lo dejaría, de que no la perdería por sus estupideces.

Se acercó a ella y la tomo de los hombros para poder jalarla a él y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—Q-Quiero decirle que lo amo…— Hinata se aferró más al cuerpo masculino para evitar que este la alejará de él en el momento que estaba hablando, por ese instante no quería ver a los ojos a Sasuke, solo quería expresarse sin pensar en nada más —… Sin sentir miedo.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? — El corazón del Uchiha dio un vuelco al escuchar a esa chica, aunque ella no lo notará o siquiera se diera cuenta, se estaba confesando y expresando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin poder evitarlo dejo salir una sonrisa de sus labios y apoyo su barbilla en la cabeza femenina mientras afianzaba aún más su abrazo sobre ella.

—Kurenai m-me pidió t-terminar con usted— Suspiro con pesadez al recordar las palabras de la mujer, le había pedido hacer algo que no deseaba hacer. —D-dice que debo sanar mis viejas h-heridas para p-poder estar bien con usted—

Aunque el mismo Sasuke le había recomendado a esa mujer a Hinata ahora se arrepentía. _\- ¿Cómo diablos le decía que lo dejara? -_ Aunque seguramente la Hyūga también le había comentado a Kurenai lo que él le hizo y por ese motivo influyo más a la drástica decisión de la mujer.

—D-debo poder ser fuerte Uchiha san— Esta vez sí se alejó un poco del abrazo del chico sin soltarse de él, solo lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos —Y u-usted debe p-poder confiar más en mi—

Y el golpe directo llegaba al fin, tarde o temprano Sasuke sabía que ella le diría algo respecto a cómo se comportó antes, y ese era el momento, aunque también le confirmaba todo lo que pensaba, parte de que esa chica se alejará de su lado para poder estar bien era la desconfianza que le mostro antes y sobretodo la forma en la que reacciono, si eso volvía a suceder Hinata no podría manejarlo bien, y con tantas horas de terapia en su historia, Sasuke ya se podía considerar casi un profesional como la misma Kurenai.

—Si te dejo terminar conmigo ahora, ¿Será para que en un futuro puedas decirme que me amas? — Tomo la barbilla de la chica y la miro fijamente mientras esta afirmaba con la cabeza a la vez que un tenue sonrojo se colaba por sus mejillas. —¿Prometes no irte con otro y regresar a mi cuando estés lista?— Sasuke ya sabía que esa chica era la perfecta para él, aún con sus miedos e inseguridades ella había logrado hacerlo sentir en calma, había logrado que deseara estar a su lado simplemente por el hecho de querer hacerlo, si ahora ella necesitaba tiempo estaba dispuesto a dárselo, después de todo él mismo necesito su propio tiempo y espacio en el pasado, solo deseaba que al final regresará a él y no se fuera con nadie más.

—C-confié en mi Uchiha san— Y de nuevo la maldita inseguridad que mostraba se hacía presente y esa chica se lo hacía ver, si ella en verdad decía que solo quería sanarse para decirle que lo amaba _\- ¿Por qué diablos tenía miedo de que no regresará a él? -,_ Hinata quería estar a su lado, y nadie cambiaria eso fuera el que fuera, y él debía de confiar en eso y olvidarse de que ella haría algo como engañarlo.

Ambos chicos se miraron por algunos segundos más antes de volver a ese abrazo que lograba calmarlos a los 2, aunque eso pareciera una separación, la verdad era todo lo contrario, era solo el inicio de algo mucho más fuerte, donde los miedos, inseguridades y temores quedarían atrás para poder darle paso a todos aquellos sentimientos y emociones que cada uno guardaba en sus corazones y hasta ahora no podían sacar a la luz.

* * *

Las clases por fin habían llegado a su final y con ellas también estaba próximo a llegar el final del ciclo para muchos que aquellos alumnos, entre ellos el grupo de Sasuke y Hinata que pronto se graduarían de aquella escuela y sus vidas tomarían un nuevo rumbo.

—¿Entonces a donde nos iremos para celebrar nuestra graduación? — La voz de Naruto sonó en todo el salón en cuanto el último profesor salía del aula y los dejaba solos —Tal vez esta sea la última vez que muchos de nosotros nos veamos, debemos festejar que al fin nos graduamos— Sonrió feliz mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio del profesor y alzaba sus pies del suelo.

—Y sobre todo tu Naruto— Sakura se apresuró a contestarle a su ex novio a la vez que se ponía también de pie —Es un milagro que puedas graduarte con tus calificaciones— miro sonriendo al rubio, feliz de verlo hacer una cara de reproche ante sus palabras.

—Mis calificaciones no son malas Sakura chan...— El Uzumaki se apresuró a defenderse ante su ex novia dando un salto del escritorio donde estaba sentado hasta casi llegar a donde la chica estaba parada —...Solo que ustedes exageran con sus buenas notas— hizo una vez más su cara de reproche y se sentó en la silla en la que antes la peli rosa había estado sentada.

—Sí que eres idiota Naruto— Intento darle un golpe en la cabeza al rubio pero la voz de su amiga la interrumpió haciendo que girará su vista a ella para verla.

—¿Y si vamos toda una semana a la playa? — Ino era la que esta vez había llegado hasta el escritorio del profesor y se había sentado sobre el como antes lo había hecho Naruto —Puede ser aquí mismo en Japón o podemos ir al extranjero— el 90% de aquellos alumnos en ese salón de clases eran hijos de familias adineradas que podían costear una escuela privada para sus hijos, así como un buen viaje de graduación, por lo que pensar en ir al extranjero no era ningún problema.

—Sabes que yo tengo beca, Ino cerda— Sakura camino hasta su amiga y la miro de forma molesta —Mis padres no pueden pagarme un viaje así— Aunque sus calificaciones eran casi perfectas y podía estudiar gracias a una beca, no podía darse los mismos caprichos y gustos que sus compañeros se podían dar, ella solo era la hija de un par de comerciantes locales que, aunque lograban vivir decentemente no podían gastar más allá de sus ganancias.

—Mi padre te pagará el viaje— La rubia se acomodó su cabello dorado a un lado de su cabeza y miró a su amiga. —Y si quieres luego trabajas medio tiempo en alguna de las florerías hasta que le pagues lo que te dio— Antes de que la peli rosa se pusiera a reclamar que no quería deberle nada y cosas por el estilo, se apresuró a anunciarle que podía trabajar luego y pagarse ella misma el viaje de fin de curso.

—Si puedo trabajar luego para pagarle, acepto la oferta— La verdad es que deseaba poder irse con todos sus compañeros a ese viaje, y ya había pensado un algún trabajo extra para poder juntar dinero, pero si el padre de su amiga le pagana el viaje para que luego ella trabajara era más que perfecto.

—¿Entonces cuantos quieren ir a la playa para nuestra fiesta de graduación? — Después de sonreírle a la peli rosa, Ino se puso de pie y alzo la mano en el aire para ver cuantos de sus compañeros hacían lo mismo y aceptaban ir a ese viaje.

Prácticamente todos en aquel salón alzaron la mano en el aire a excepción de 4 chicos que solo permanecieron en su lugar escuchando todo lo que se decía en aquel lugar.

—Pero vamos a la isla ishigaki— Naruto se puso de pie y sonrió feliz ante la idea de irse de vacaciones a una linda playa. —Mi padre dice que es un lugar increíble—

No tardaron mucho antes de que todos se reunieran al rededor del escritorio donde estaba Ino para comenzar a discutir sobre todo para ese viaje, desde los días que se quedarían hasta la hora en que todos se reunirían para salir juntos.

—¿Piensas ir a ese viaje? — Desde que todo el alboroto comenzado por Naruto inicio, Sasuke no se había preocupado por hablar, solo por observar como Hinata bajaba la vista y no se atrevía a alzar la mirada ante sus compañeros.

—N-no creo— Con un suave sonrojo, Hinata pego su maletín a su pecho y se hundió en su asiento como un intento por hacerse más pequeña —N-Neji se c-casara el d-día de n-nuestra graduación— No quería ir a aquella boda, pero sabía perfectamente que sería peor no asistir.

—Pero puedes llegar después de la boda de ese idiota— Aunque ya no fuera su novia, tenía que aceptar que deseaba pasar esos días con ella, donde pudieran estar alejados de todo y sin preocuparse de nada más.

—Nosotros iremos a otro lugar Uchiha— Kiba se coló entre la conversación de Sasuke y Hinata a la vez que daba un gran bostezo y se ponía de pie. —Vamos ya, tengo hambre— Tomo la mano de la Hyūga y la ayudo a ponerse de pie para comenzar a caminar a la salida junto a Shino y un Sasuke que apenas iba a contestarle al Inuzuka cuando otra voz se le adelanto.

—¿Como que no vendrán con nosotros? — Ino apenas y había escuchado a Kiba entre todo el alboroto de los demás, pero fue suficiente para abrirse paso entre sus compañeros y quedar frente a frente de Kiba y Hinata —Todos debemos ir al viaje, somos compañeros— Miro desafiante a la Hyūga mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en sus labios al ver como la chica no le sostenía la mirada y en cambio prefería ver al suelo antes que a ella. —¿Al menos Sasuke kun si vendrá con nosotros? — Desavío su vista de la chica hasta el moreno que por alguna razón extraña se había quedado más atrás de esos 2 y apenas se ponía de pie. Si el moreno iba al viaje al menos Sakura podría tener otra oportunidad con él.

Sin contestarle a la rubia, Kiba continuo su camino jalando con él a Hinata que esta vez sí se atrevía a lazar la vista solo para ver a Sasuke, algo en su pecho se oprimió al pensar que él si iría con todas ella a la playa, seguramente aprovecharían para acercarse a él nuevamente, y ahora ella no podía reclamarle ni pedirle que no lo hiciera, después de todo ya no eran pareja porque ella así lo decidió.

—No molestes— Sasuke paso a un lado de la rubia y la empujo a un lado suavemente para que lo dejara pasar y así poder seguir a la Hyūga, que al verlo solo pudo sonreír y terminar de salir de aquel salón.

Desde que Kiba llevaba a Hinata de la mano por aquellos corredores de la escuela seguidos de cerca por Shino y Sasuke, este último solo podía ver molesto como ese chico perro podía sostener la mano de la Hyūga y él no, deseaba golpearlo y arrebatarle esa mano, pero no podía, él ahora era un amigo más, aunque no se rendiría y volver a ser el novio de esa chica, solo necesitaba darle tiempo a que sanara sus heridas.

—¿A dónde irán de viaje? — Antes de cruzar la puerta de salida, Sasuke se atrevió a hablar, aunque no quisieran él iría con ellos, así que no le importaba a donde dijeran que iban, él iría igual.

—Iremos a Niseko— Shino fue el que esta vez respondió a la duda de Sasuke —Mis abuelos me heredaron una casa allá— Se acomodó las gafas oscuras y clavo su mirada en el Uchiha —Supongo que quieres ir con nosotros— No necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar las intenciones de ese moreno, además tenía que aceptar que le agradaba la idea de que fuera junto a Hinata después de todo.

—Supones bien— Tal como el Abúrame, él también fijo su vista en él para luego desviar su vista y ver a Hinata, que solo lo veían con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Uchiha san...— Pronuncio el apellido del chico mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia él —... ¿D-de verdad p-prefiere v-venir con nosotros? — Aunque Niseko era un lugar hermoso, no podía decir que lo prefirieran en lugar de una hermosa plata y clima cálido. Si Sasuke quería ir con ellos solo era una muestra más de su deseo por estar juntos, y sin poder evitarlo el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco de felicidad al saber lo que ese chico hacía por ella y solo por ella.

—Ya dije que quiero quedarme a tu lado— Dejo que la chica llegará hasta él y suavemente tomo la mano femenina entre la de él, de nuevo podía sostener esa pequeña mano entre la suya mientras se dejaba perder en los blancos y cálidos ojos de Hinata. —¿Me quieres a tu lado Hinata Hyūga? — Con su otra mano acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la chica mientras miraba esos rosados labios que ahora no podía besar.

—Siempre— Sonrió al escuchar al chico y solo puso dejarse llevar y abrazarlo fuertemente mientras pegaba su cara al pecho masculino y aspiraba ese agradable aroma que él desprendía.

—Que lindos los dos, pero vamos que tengo hambre— Kiba se interpuso entre ambos chicos y comenzó a tocarse el estómago mientras este hacia ruidos raros.

Ante una mirada asesina del Uchiha, y una divertida de la Hyūga ambos chicos se separaron para comenzar a caminar de nuevo hasta el automóvil del Uchiha y subir los 4 en el para comenzar su viaje al restaurante más cercano donde Kiba pudiera saciar su hambre.

Cuando el automóvil del Uchiha paso frente a la escuela para alejarse de esta, una mirada se clavó en el mientras unas manos se formaban en puño llenas de odio al ver como el grupo de jóvenes se iba, pero sobre todo al ver como Sasuke y Hinata se miraban uno al otro —Te odio Hinata Hyūga—

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Aviso:**

 ***** Va ganando el **_final rosa_** para esta historia xD

Pregunto de nuevo para los que aún no votan...

 **¿QUIEREN UN FINAL INESPERADO O UNO ROSA?**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ Y como ya es tradición, aqui van mis agradecimientos a todos los que se toman la molestia de escribirme *-*, los quiero chic s ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶

 ***esther82**.- Espero la continuación te gustará, para saber como será el final aún falta, pero ya estaré actualizando más pronto. Gracias por leer y escribirme ;)

 ***** **Asuna Brief 448**.-Espero poder cumplir tus expectativas y sorprenderte con el final xD, mientras tanto espero disfrutaras de este nuevo capitulo ;)

 ***** **Guest**.-Hi, you're right in everything you say, that's why in this chapter Hinata decides to start healing herself so she can be by Sasuke's side as is right.

She is a girl with many traumas from the past, but now she will begin to heal and in the next chapters everything will be clearer.

Thank you for writing me and reading the fanfic even if it is not in your language * - *

 ***** **hinata4eva** : Tu voto ya esta tomado en cuenta xD, la verdad hasta ahora el final rosa es el que va ganando, espero este capitulo nuevo te gustará ;)

 ***** **gfriend**.- ¿Como lograste leer tantos capitulos en tan poco tiempo? xD, y sobretodo los primeros que son bien largos U.u ... Leyendo todo lo que me comentas, debo decirte que tienes razón en algunos puntos, no puedo revelarte todo, pero pronto sabran un poco mejor lo que ha pasado en la vida de Hinata con cada uno de nuestros personajes. No todo siempre es tan simple como se ve, y menos teniendo en cuenta una personalidad como la de Hinata, lo que para unos puede ser fácil de resolver para ella no tanto... Por favor solo espera a leer los próximos capitulos y entenderás mejor de lo que hablo.  
Gracias por leer mi historia y comentarme, creeme que me encanta ver lo que ustedes opinan de la trama *-*

 ***** **sara Gavin**.- Esta vez no estuvo tan triste y actualice pronto xD, espero te gustará ;)

 ***HinataUchihaKurosaki**.- Como puedes leer, Hinata ahora comienza a sanarse poder estar mejor con ella misma, pero no te confies con que ella perdono tan facilmente al Uchiha... Ahora ya no son pareja y creeme cuando te digo que vienen COSAS MUY FUERTES para esta trama, no todo será lindo y nuestra parejita pasará algunos momentos complicados ;( [Tu voto por final rosa ya esta contado ]

 ***** **Darixnx**.- ¿Por que hasta ahora me dejas coentario? ToT... Actualizo siempre más pronto cuando ustedes me presionan con sus comentarios xD, eso me motiva a escribir antes y publicar antes.  
En cuanto a lo de Hinata, ella ya comenzará a ver por ella misma y tratar de sanar sus heridas del pasado, aunque no será tan fácil...

 ***** **Una lectora**.- Primero, gracias por seguir mi historia, y que mala por dejar apenas un comentario ToT, espero este capitulo te gustará y esperes los próximos con las mismas ganas xD, estaré actualizando tan pronto como pueda ;) .

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	18. Shino Abúrame

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ***** Shino Abúrame *****

* * *

— **Yo no soy mi madre, no tengo por qué cometer sus mismos errores, no lastimo a los demás solo por existir. Yo soy Hinata Hyūga y son dueña de mi propia vida y destino, no dependo del pasado y este no define mi presente ni mi futuro** — Frente al espejo de su habitación Hinata repetía la misma frase una y otra vez antes de salir cada mañana a su vida diaria.

Era la frase que la misma Kurenai le pidió se repitiera ella misma cada día hasta que comenzara a entenderla y creerla sinceramente, una frase que, aunque pudiera parecer simple y sin mucha esencia siempre lograba provocar pequeños destellos de verdadera autoestima en la joven de ojos blancos cada vez que se la repetía a ella misma.

Ante su reflejo, sonrió una última vez más y salió de su habitación para dirigirse directamente hasta el consultorio de su terapeuta, como todas las veces que aquella mujer la citaba, llegaba a la hora correcta y dispuesta a dejarse ayudar, admitía que desde que Kurenai la estaba ayudando se podía sentir mejor con ella misma, y estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el final, un final en el que su vida no fuera un completo desastre solo por ser la hija de una mala mujer.

—Buenos días Hinata— Kurenai recibió a la chica mientras abría la puerta de su consultorio y le daba permiso de que entrará, como siempre era tan puntual. —¿Estás lista para comenzar? — Le sonrió a la chica y cerró la puerta en cuanto ella entro al cuarto. Camino hasta su silla y tomo asiento en ella mientras Hinata se ponía cómoda en el sillón en el que siempre se sentía más cómoda al ir con ella.

—Sí, K-Kurenai— Sonrió tímidamente a la mujer y se acomodó en su lugar, sabía que debía contarle todo a esa mujer frente a ella, aunque en ocasiones era más difícil que en otras abrirse por completo.

—Bien, quiero que me cuentes un poco de tus amigos— Esa chica estaba fuertemente unida a dos de esos chicos que muchas veces la traían y esperaban fuera del consultorio, además por sus mismas palabras era claro que consideraba más familia a sus amigos que a sus parientes de sangre —Puedes comenzar por alguno de ellos—

—¿De quién? — Hablar de Shino, Kiba, Kakashi o Sasuke era cosa fácil, hablar de ellos siempre la ponía de buen humor.

—Háblame de Abúrame Shino si quieres— Necesitaba conocer la relación de esa chica con cada uno de ellos, pero necesitaba que comenzara por uno, para luego seguir con los demás y el nombre de ese chico fue el primero que se le vino a la mente al leer el historia de la chica.

—Shino fue mi primer amigo— Una gran sonrisa se coló en los labios de la Hyūga con tan solo recordar su niñez al lado de ese chico de lentes negros. —Mi infancia la viví junta a él— Alzo la mirada hacia la mujer y a su mente llegaron todos esos viejos recuerdos junto a su amigo, algunos tan profundamente guardados en su memoria que ya ni creía recordarlos.

 _ **Flash Black:**_

 _Eran las 10 de la mañana y en la mansión Hyūga el movimiento ya se hacía presente, en tan solo algunas horas las esposas y esposos de todos los ejecutivos de la empresa, así como algunas mujeres y hombres importantes socios de las empresas Hyūga acudirían a su reunión anual para su tan famosa convivencia empresarial._

 _Para cualesquiera otras personas organizar eso sería más simple y fácil fuera de su propio hogar, pero para la señora Hyūga era mejor organizar todo dentro de su mansión, donde ella pudiera tener el completo control de todo, así como presumir ante los demás los lujos con los que vivía._

 _—Bienvenidos— Uno de los sirvientes de aquella mansión daba la bienvenida a los invitados que poco a poco hacían acto de presencia, cada uno de ellos vestidos con sus mejores trajes y vestidos, algunos de aquellos matrimonios llevaban consigo a sus hijos, unos eran solo niños y otros más ya casi unos adolescentes._

 _—Gracias por venir— La dueña de aquella mansión hizo acto de presencia ante sus invitados mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su pequeña hija de 5 años —En nombre de mi esposo e hija les doy la bienvenida a nuestro hogar— Sonrió ante los presentes e hizo una leve reverencia ante ellos. —He preparado un lugar especial para los pequeños— miro como muchos traían con ellos a sus hijos y les hizo una señal a las sirvientas para que les mostraran a los invitados un área del jardín principal donde había instalado juegos infantiles y todo tipo de entretenimiento para ellos, todo alejado del área donde los adultos podían beber y discutir sin interrupciones._

 _No paso mucho tiempo antes de que todas las parejas dejaran a sus hijos al cuidado de los sirvientes de los Hyūga, incluso la misma Nahoko dueña de aquella mansión y esposa de Hiashi, dejo a su pequeña entre todos los demás niños mientras se reunía con los otros adultos._

 _Los más pequeños fueron puestos en una pequeña área delimitada por una cerca para que no se alejaran de más y donde las pelotas de colores y peluches en forma de animales no faltaban, y donde muchos de ellos comenzaban a jugar con lo que tenían al alcance, solo uno de ellos se alejó de todos persiguiendo un pequeño escarabajo que se cruzó frente a él y que luego siguió como si nada._

 _Cuando el pequeño alcanzo al escarabajo lo tomo entre sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a jugar con el mientras lo pasaba de una mano a otra y dejaba que caminará sobre su mano._

 _—¿Hace cosquillas? — Una pequeña llego hasta el niño curiosa de verlo jugar con un insecto y se puso frente él mientras lo miraba asombrada por ver como lograba sostener al bicho como si nada._

 _El chico solo negó con la cabeza mientras extendía su mano hacia ella y la dejaba tocar al insecto a la vez que este se pasaba a la mano de la pequeña y comenzaba a recorrerle el brazo haciéndola reír en el proceso._

 _—¿Quién es ese niño? —Nahoko miro como su pequeña hija reía por causa del insecto y hablaba con ese otro niño que solo parecía mover su cabeza para afirmar o negar las cosas._

 _—Es el primogénito de los Abúrame, se llama Shino— Una mujer mayor al lado de la esposa del líder Hyūga le respondió a la madre de la pequeña mientras miraba también en dirección de los pequeños._

 _—Al menos es de buena familia— La mujer se dio la media vuelta mientras sonreía y fijo su vista en los padres del pequeño que ahora hablaban con su esposo, eran el matrimonio líder en cuestiones de comercio internacional, así que era bueno relacionarse con ellos, y si su pequeña hija se hacía amiga de ese niño, el futuro le traería beneficios también a ella. Miro de reojo a los infantes y se alejó de ellos para reunirse de nuevo con su esposo y sus socios tranquilamente._

 _ **5 años después...**_

 _La pequeña heredera Hyūga de 10 años comía tranquilamente sola en una de las mesas dispuestas en el comedor de aquella escuela mientras esperaba por su primo Neji y sus dos amigos, todo parecía tranquilo hasta que un grupo de chicas y chicos llego hasta ella y se sentaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba._

 _—P-perdón...— Con apenas un hilo de voz, la pequeña trato de llamar la atención de los chicos mientras los veía hablar entre ellos e ignorarla por completo —... E-ese lugar e-es p-para m-mis amigos— Al fin tenía la oportunidad de apartar el lugar preferido de sus amigos para comer y llegaban esos chicos a ocuparlo como si nada. Y no es que no hubiera otros lugares disponibles, es que esos niños habían decidido ese mismo lugar._

 _—Vete Hinata, nosotros comeremos aquí— Un chico de piel apiñonada y ojos color miel, miro a la pequeña mientras la empujaba a un lado —No molestes y vete ya— la comenzó a empujar más fuerte sin importarle que ella intentará decirle que ese era su lugar._

 _—P-Pero yo-yo...— Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a hablar con su tartamudeo habitual de siempre y solo provoco que los chicos comenzaran a reírse._

 _—P-pero yo-yo...— El mismo chico que la había estado empujando comenzó a imitar su tartamudeo mientras provocaba las carcajadas de todos los demás —¿Eres retrasada Hyūga? — Empujo a la niña más fuerte haciéndola caer al suelo. —T-tonta H-Hinata, t-tonta...— De nuevo comenzaba a imitar el tartamudeo de la morena mientras se reía de ella y la veía como sus blancos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, sintió como una suave caricia le tocaba el brazo y comenzaba a subir a su hombro, desvió la vista a su brazo y pudo ver como una gran araña estaba sobre él y comenzaba a moverse hacia su cabeza, con un gran grito de miedo el pequeño comenzó a moverse desesperadamente mientras lanzaba al arácnido a un lado._

 _—El raro de Shino kun te puso la araña— Una pequeña de cabellera rubia y ojos negros se apresuró a delatar al culpable de aquella acción mientras lo señalaba a un lado de Hinata que ahora estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie._

 _—¡Fenómeno! — El pequeño grito tan fuerte como podía al recién llegado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ante la sensación que le había provocado tener una araña sobre su piel —Tu y ella son unos tontos y raros— Se giró y comenzó a correr seguido por los otros chicos que ahora veían con horror como Shino sacaba de entre sus ropas un gran número de insectos entre cucarachas y grillos que ponía sobre la mesa como si fueran cualquier cosa._

 _—Shino kun es un bicho— Un niño grito a la vez que seguía a su amigo. —Shino tiene bichos en la barriga — Otro más grito mientras también corría tras su grupo de amigos. —Shino come cucarachas vivas— Y así uno por uno se fue gritando lo que quería del abúrame mientras se alejaba del niño y de la pequeña que ahora solo podía ver como todos corrían de su amigo._

 _Una vez que todos se habían ido, Hinata giro a ver a su amigo que ahora solo estaba sentado frente a aquella mesa que le había traído problemas antes contemplando tranquilamente una pequeña Catarina sobre su dedo._

 _—Mira sus colores— Con total tranquilidad y sin haberle importado todo lo que esos niños dijeron de él, Shino miro a su amiga y le extendió la mano para que viera mejor al pequeño insecto que traía. —Cuando la encontré quise que la vieras también— Bajo un poco su mano y espero a que la Hyūga se acercará a él para ver al pequeño animal._

 _—E-Es muy b-bonita— Aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos ligeramente húmedos por las lágrimas, la pequeña acerco su mano al pequeño insecto y dejo que Shino lo guiará hasta ella para que subiera a su mano._

 _Por algunos minutos ninguno de los niños dijo ni hizo nada que no fuera admirar la pequeña Catarina y verla volar lejos de ellos hasta posarse en una de las hojas de una pequeña planta silvestre del lugar._

 _—No debes de hacerles caso— La voz de Shino como siempre era tranquila y neutral, aún para ser solo un niño conservaba una tranquilidad que incluso en los adultos pocas veces lograba verse —No eres retrasada— Fijo su mirada en la pequeña y toco suavemente con su mano el abrigo que la pequeña traía para remover algo de tierra que se había adherido al momento en que esta cayó al suelo._

 _Sin atreverse a decir nada, la pequeña solo pudo bajar la mirada, no era la primera vez que sus compañeros la molestaban a causa de su tartamudeo involuntario o su forma tímida de ser, pero no podía evitarlo, el ser así era parte de ella misma y por más que se esforzaba no podía ser como las otras niñas y reír libremente o llamar la atención de todos al decir algo. Tal vez por esa razón no podía hacerse de amigas, y los únicos que se juntaban con ella eran su primo y los dos únicos amigos que había logrado tener; Shino y Kiba._

 _—Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos— De nuevo la voz del pequeño Shino hizo que Hinata centrara su atención en él y no en el suelo. —Solo a ti y a Kiba les gusta juntarse conmigo— Para un niño al que le gustaba jugar con arañas, cucarachas y cuanto insecto se le atravesaba no era fácil hacerse de amigos, y muchos menos amigos a los que no les molestara que les mostrara e hiciera tocar a esos insectos._

 _—Yo soy amiga de Shino kun— Sonrió ante el chico y tomo entre sus manos una de las cucarachas que él antes había dejado caer en la mesa. —Y no me molestan los insectos que a Shino kun le gustan— Rio un poco más al sentir las patas del animal hacerle cosquillas entre sus manos y termino por soltarlo ante la sensación que este le provocaba._

 _—Quiten a esos insectos de la mesa— La voz de Kiba recién llegado alerto a los dos chicos que ahora intentaban capturar de nuevo esa cucaracha antes de que escapara —Luego jugamos con tus bichos Shino— Mientras el castaño comenzaba a tomar algunos bichos y los dejaba a un lado, Shino y Hinata se voltearon a ver mientras ambos sonreían y se incorporaban de nuevo para ayudar a su amigo a limpiar toda la mesa y comenzar a comer._

 _ **3 años después...**_

 _Apenas 1 semana atrás había sido el cumpleaños de Hinata y ahora la chica de 13 años estaba oculta en uno de los cuartos vacíos de su mansión llorando amargamente mientras se frotaba una y otra vez uno de sus brazos con su mano, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero aún más le dolía ese brazo donde solo momentos antes su padre la tomo con tanta fuerza que aún conservaba la marca de su mano sobre su blanca piel._

 _—Señorita Hinata— La voz de una de las sirvientas de aquella casa toco suavemente la puerta donde la pequeña se ocultaba y la llamo tratando de que su voz no fuera muy fuerte y que solo la pequeña pudiera escucharla —El joven Abúrame está aquí— Sin esperar a que la chica respondiera algo, la sirviera abrió suavemente la puerta y dejo entrar al chico en la habitación que ahora estaba completamente oscura y con olor a humedad por el abandono al que estaba expuesta._

 _Solo con un gesto de complicidad la mujer cerró la puerta de nuevo y dejo a ambos chicos solos en aquel lugar sin que nadie más en que la mansión se diera cuenta de eso. Desde hace 3 años que ella se había vuelto la cómplice de la pequeña de la casa al ayudarla a esconderse de su propio padre o ayudando a sus amigos a que pudieran entrar a verla sin que el líder Hyūga se diera cuenta, le rompía el corazón ver a una niña sufrir de esa forma, pero ella no podía hacer más de lo que ya había por la niña._

 _Cuando Shino entro al lugar que ya conocía bien, camino de forma lenta y busco con la mirada a la chica que aún estaba sentada en suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas y tratando de no seguir llorando, aunque siendo delatada por los leves sollozos que aún dejaba salir._

 _Se puso a un lado de la chica y se sentó junto a ella sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente mirando a la nada mientras sostenía entre sus manos una bolsa que al cabo de unos minutos dejo a un lado para permanecer quieto al lado de la morena. Por desgracia, él había sido testigo ya muchas veces de la misma escena, la vieja sirvienta que cuidaba de Hinata desde niña siempre lo llamaba a él o a Kiba cuando Hiashi golpeaba a Hinata o la trataba mal, muchas veces antes se había visto entrando a escondidas a la mansión y ocultándose en ese cuarto con Hinata hasta que esta dejaba de llorar o era tan tarde que debía irse a su casa, no sin antes prometer que iría al día siguiente a primera hora._

 _Cuando Shino dejo de escuchar los sollozos de la chica y vio entre las penumbras su cuerpo más relajado sin los espasmos que su llanto le provocaba, tomo entre sus manos la bolsa que había dejado de lado antes y la puso frente a la chica para comenzar a abrirla y exponer su contenido. —Mi madre me ayudo hacerlos— Dentro de aquel paquete estaban algunos rollos de canela con una forma bástate rara a los ojos de Hinata, pero con un exquisito olor —No están muy bien formados, pero creo que saben bien— Tomo uno entre sus manos y se lo ofreció a la chica que solo podía ver ese delicioso postre antes de tomarlo tímidamente entre sus manos y darle una gran mordida._

 _—E-Esta d-delicioso— Una sonrisa sincera se posó en los labios de la chica cuando el sabor del rollo de canela inundo su boca y paso por su garganta. —G-gracias S-Shino kun— Miro al chico agradecida y volvió a darle otra gran mordida al postre mientras dejaba que el olor y el sabor de aquella golosina se adueñaran de sus sentidos._

 _—Pensaba dártelos mañana— Con suavidad tomo el cabello de la chica y comenzó a peinarlo levemente con sus manos mientras lo trenzaba algo mal y dejaba que el rostro femenino se viera más limpio y libre —Pero tu sirvienta me llamo y creí era mejor traerlos ahora— Miro a la chica y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verla prácticamente devorar su comida, era increíble hasta qué punto eso rollos de canela aliviaban los pesares de Hinata, tal vez sería una adicción para ella pero lo cierto era que aunque fuera algo simple, lograban hacerla sentir bien._

 _Y de nuevo sin que Shino dijera algo de nuevo, solo se dedicó a observar a su amiga y quedarse completamente en calma a su lado, como muchas otras veces ya, el simple hecho de permanecer junto a ella en silencio lograban hacerla que dejara de llorar y con esas golosinas al menos una pequeña sonrisa salía de sus labios olvidando el dolor de su cuerpo y de su corazón._

 _ **2 años después...**_

 _Los funerales siempre eran complicados, pero lo son aún más cuando vez a uno de tus mejores amigos con el corazón destrozado y llorando como nunca antes lo habías visto._

 _Con la mano temblorosa y conteniendo las ganas por llorar, la mano de Shino se aferró fuertemente a la mano de Hinata mientras esta solo podía girar su cuerpo y abrazar a su amigo con su otra mano, él la necesitaba y ella estaría ahí para él pasará lo que pasará. La mano de Kiba se posó sobre uno de los hombros del Abúrame para luego de algunos segundos abrazarlo como lo hacía la Hyūga guardando el silencio que aquel lugar reclamaba._

 _Frente a los chicos, una pequeña urna llena de Cenizas era posada sobre una pequeña cripta de cristal por donde se podían ver algunas fotografías familiares junto a la urna y algunas flores._

 _—Hijo...— El padre de Shino se acercó a él y toco una de las mejillas del chico con su mano mientras lo miraba de forma tierna —...Te espero en casa—Con dulzura se acercó al joven y beso la frente de este mientras dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a los otros dos chicos y los dejaba solos en aquel lugar. De nada le serviría pedirle a su hijo que fuera con él, solo lo arrastraría a una casa vacía y llena de recuerdos, era mejor dejarlo al lado de sus amigos y que así pudiera desahogarse y aliviar un poco su dolor._

 _Una vez que el hombre se fue, así como toda la persona que los habían acompañado a aquel lugar, Shino dejo que el peso de su cuerpo cayera al suelo apoyándose solo en sus rodillas ante la mirada sorprendida de sus dos amigos dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos mientras miraba fijamente aquella urna frente a él._

 _—Madre— Dejo que aquella palabra saliera como un susurro de sus labios mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos —¿Por qué no pude ayudarte? — Sin previo aviso, el Abúrame golpeo fuertemente el suelo con uno de sus puños haciendo que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salieran de su mano._

 _—Venga hermano...—Kiba se apresuró y tomo la mano del chico antes de que volviera a golpear de nuevo el suelo con su puño —...Tu no podías hacer nada— Y eran verdad sus palabras, la madre de Shino había muerto por un cáncer terminal que descubrieron demasiado tarde, por más que le chico quisiera nunca habría podido hacer nada por salvarla._

 _—Shino kun— Hinata siempre creyó que su amigo era como uno de esos súper héroes que se ven en las películas y a los cuales pocas cosas podían hacerles daño. El chico que siempre se mantenía imperturbable y que era inmune a todos los comentarios negativos sobre él, aquel mismo chico que siempre estaba para ella para levantarla del suelo cuando peor se encontraba ahora estaba él en el suelo llorando amargamente y eso le rompía el corazón, ver a su amigo en ese estado le dolía más que todos los golpes que su padre le pudiera dar._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho se arrodillo con él y lo abrazo tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitían, necesitaba hacerle sentir a ese chico que ella estaba con él, que ahora ella sería su fuerza y la mano que lo ayudaría a ponerse de pie. —Estamos contigo— miro a Kiba y le indico con la mirada que se inclinara también para abrazar a su amigo._

 _—Somos hermanos...— El castaño hizo lo que la chica le indicaba y se arrodillo junto a Shino mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor del chico y se unía al abrazo que Hinata ya les estaba dando al Abúrame —...Y los hermanos nunca se dejan solos en los malos momentos— Despeino un poco el cabello del chico y pego su cabeza con la de él mientras ambos jóvenes dejaban que el chico desahogara todo el dolor que retenía en su corazón, permitiéndole llorar cuanto él quisiera hasta que el cansancio lo venciera._

 _Tal vez fueron horas o solo minutos, pero los 3 permanecieron abrazados en el suelo hasta que el llanto de Shino cedió y poco a poco su respiración también se normalizaba. lentamente y con ayuda de Kiba y Hinata, Shino pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente mientras limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas con una de sus manos._

 _Alzo de nuevo su vista para ver una última vez la urna de su madre y toco suavemente el cristal que la protegía con apenas las yemas de sus dedos antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida acompañado de sus amigos. En completo silencio y solo sosteniendo la mano del Abúrame, Hinata acompaño al chico mientras Kiba lo hacía también del otro lado con paso lento y calmado._

 _—Tu padre se molestará si te quedas mucho tiempo conmigo— La voz de Shino sonó mientras giraba su vista a Hinata y detenía su andar. —Vete a casa, yo estaré bien— Apretó un poco la pequeña mano de la chica entre la de él y luego la soltó._

 _—No— Sin permitirle que soltara por completo su mano, Hinata llevo sus dos manos a esa aun temblorosa mano masculina y la sujeto fuertemente entre las de ella —Padre entenderá — No podía creer que aún en el estado que Shino se encontraba se preocupara por ella y por el posible castigo que su padre le diera, aunque eso en verdad no le importaba, él igual la lastimaría ya fuera porque se quedara al lado de Shino o por verle la cara, así que se quedaría al lado de su amigo sin importarle nada._

 _Sonrió ante el chico y comenzó a caminar de nuevo sin darle tiempo de que siguiera hablando y a la vez que le hacía una seña a Kiba para que no se quedara atrás de ellos._

 _—Toma Shino— Kiba le extendió a su amigo uno lentes negros que momentos antes él mismo había traído puestos —El sol puede lastimar tus ojos— La realidad era que los ojos de su amigo estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y estaba seguro de que no deseaba nadie más lo viera en ese estado._

 _Sin decir nada, Shino tomo los lentes que Kiba le ofreció y se los coloco, de cierta forma usar esos lentes negros lo ayudaban a ocultar del resto del mundo el dolor que sentía y que se escapaba por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas._

 _Los tres caminaron sin un rumbo fijo hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron a la distancia dejando atrás ese triste lugar donde una parte de Shino se quedaba junto a su madre, pero que la otra se iba acompañado de esas dos personas que ahora se volvían sus hermanos y no solo sus amigos._

 _ **Fin Flash Black**_

Por casi una hora y media Hinata pudo contarle a Kurenai todo sobre su tiempo al lado de Shino, desde cosas tan simples como cuando la ayudaba a pasar un examen, hasta los momentos difíciles que vivió junto a él. Como ya lo había pensado antes, hablar de él era tan fácil para ella que incluso podía hablar todo el día sin detenerse.

—Gracias por todo Hinata, nos vemos la próxima semana— La mujer le sonrió a la chica mientras abría la puerta de su consultorio y la dejaba salir. La chica tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y salió de aquel lugar con una extraña sensación de bienestar que en ese momento no comprendió del todo.

—Hasta luego Kurenai— Hizo una reverencia ante la mujer y camino a la salida aun sonriendo, solo para encontrarse con 3 chicos que la esperaban recargados sobre un automóvil negro y donde 2 de ellos hablaban - _o peleaban_ \- sobre algo y el tercero simplemente permanecía en silencio sin decir nada.

Camino hasta ellos y sin pensarlo dio un gran abrazo a ese chico que simplemente guardaba silencio y la miraba atentamente mientras caminaba a él.

—Shino kun...— Pensó en agradecerle que fuera su amigo, pero con él todo era tan natural desde hace tanto tiempo que el agradecimiento estaba de más —...Te quiero— Susurro eso último al odio del chico mientras se sonrojaba levemente y afianzaba más su abrazo sobre el cuerpo masculino. Tal vez fue por la terapia de ese día, pero necesitaba abrazar y expresarle a ese chico todo lo que era para ella.

Shino rodeo la cintura de la Hyūga con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza al lado de la de ella —Yo también, Hinata— Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de ese cálido y sincero abrazo que su amiga le estaba dando. —Debemos ir a estudiar— Interrumpió el silencio que se formó entre ellos mientras deshacía el abrazo y se alejaba un poco de ella para poder verla a la cara —Recuerda que los exámenes finales llegaran pronto— Se acomodó las gafas antes de dar media vuelta y entrar al automóvil negro que él manejaba.

Ante las palabras del Abúrame, Hinata solo pudo sonreír y seguirlo al interior de ese automóvil, ese era su amigo, el chico incomprendido y con una personada extraña que lo volvía único una vez que se le conocía bien.

—¿Por qué solo lo abrazo a él? — Kiba alzo la voz en cuanto vio a sus dos amigos entrar al auto ignorándolos a él y a Sasuke, girando su mirada al moreno mientras ponía cara de enojo y luego apuntaba a la Hyūga dentro del auto para comenzar a entrar también él en ese vehículo —Yo también soy tu amigo Hinata, no me ignores así—

Por su parte Sasuke solo pudo ver en silencio esa escena, cuando la vio salir de ese consultorio pudo ver en ella una sonrisa que jamás había visto con tal esplendor, en verdad se veía feliz, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que la conocía, podía ver esos hermosos ojos blancos con un brillo tan único que algo dentro de él se movió, su corazón latió un poco más fuerte y deseo poder verla así cada día de su vida. Luego de ver como abrazaba al Abúrame y su complicidad entendió lo que esos dos idiotas significaban para Hinata, y que, aunque le pesara ahora entendía que nunca se desharía de ellos mientras estuviere al lado de esa Hyūga. Una sonrisa de ironía se formó en sus labios mientras entraba también al auto y se sentaba al lado de Kiba en la parte trasera que aún reclamaba a la morena por no tratarlo como lo hacía con Shino.

Esa tarde sería bastante larga, los 4 estudiarían en grupo por idea de Shino, tal vez era solo una excusa para hacerlo a él y a Hinata estar más tiempo juntos sin presiones y dejando que toda flojera de forma natural. Sea lo que fuera agradecía al Abúrame por incluirlo en sus planes y dejarlo estar más tiempo junto a esa chica tonta que ahora iba sonrojada frente a él mirando de reojo.

* * *

—Bienvenida Hinata san— Una mujer adulta vestida con uniforme de sirvienta le dio la bienvenida a la chica mientras esta estaba parada frente a la puerta de la mansión Hyūga. —Hiashi san y Neji san la esperan en la biblioteca— Le inicio a la chica que entrará mientras ella se hacía a un lado y le dedicaba una reverencia a la chica.

Con solo una media sonrisa en los labios Hinata agradeció a la mujer y respiro profundamente antes de poner su primer pie en aquella enorme casa a la que se veía forzada a volver solo por el peso y las cadenas que implicaba tener su apellido.

Con pasos lentos y tratando de retrasar lo más posible el encuentro con aquellos dos hombres, Hinata al fin toco suavemente la puerta que daba acceso a la biblioteca y entro cerrando después la puerta tras ella.

—B-Buenas tardes padre— Aunque en su mente una y otra vez se repitió que no debía de tartamudear, al final sus nervios le ganaron en cuanto sintió esos ojos similares a los suyos sobre ella. — Niisan — Les dedico una leve reverencia a ambos hombres y dio un par de pasos más para acercarse a ellos guardando una distancia prudente sin necesidad de estar demasiado cerca.

—Como sabe falta poco para mi boda Hinata san— Neji se acercó a la chica y le sonrió mientras le extendía una elegante invitación de bodas —Espero me honre siendo mi madrina— Casi de inmediato que la chica escucho las palabras de su primo abrió los ojos de par en par mientras alzaba su vista para ver al chico que ahora solo la miraba fijamente.

—P-pero...— El mismo chico que tantas veces antes la había maltratado y hasta negó tener lazos con ella ahora le pedía tal cosa, no podía ser real.

—No lo pienses tanto, igual no puedes negarte— La voz de Hiashi interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica —Necesitamos que el mundo nos vea como la familia y empresa perfecta, así que solo has lo que se te dice y no causes problemas— Tomo una copa de vino entre sus manos y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones dispuestos en aquel lugar.

—No se preocupe...— El joven Hyūga tomo los manos de Hinata entre las de él mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y desviaba sus labios hasta el oído femenino —...Yo la cuidaré Hinata san— El aliento del chico golpeo la piel de la chica mientras un escalofrió recorría todo el cuerpo de Hinata, sin saber por qué, un miedo se apodero de ella ante esas palabras, las mismas palabras que años antes él le decía y que la hacían sentir bien, ahora le provocaban temor.

—Según me informaron tus exámenes finales serán en un par de días— Hiashi tomo un sorbo de su vino para luego tomar un libro cercano de él y comenzar a leerlo —Termina con esos exámenes y ven a vivir aquí hasta que Neji se case— Sin alzar su vista a los jóvenes, centro su atención al libro entre sus manos.

—P-pero padre…— La mirada de la chica fue a dar directamente al hombre mayor ignorando por ese momento al chico que estaba junto a ella y el sentimiento que le había provocado —…Y-yo no puedo…— Vivir ahí de nuevo sería una tortura, simplemente no podía volver a ese lugar, no de nuevo.

—No te estoy preguntando Hinata— Esta vez Hiashi si alzo la vista para poder ver a su hija —Vendrás a vivir aquí unos días y punto— Con una voz autoritaria y una mirada casi asesina, el líder Hyūga se puso de pie y dejo caer de forma violenta el libro que había tomado al suelo mientras le daba la espalda a la chica y salía de aquel lugar rápidamente.

—Me sorprende ver la facilidad que tiene para molestar a Hiashi san— Neji se acercó de nuevo hasta Hinata por su espalda y coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica —¿Qué se siente, ser una basura para los demás? — Susurro al oído femenino mientras pasaba su lengua por el y una sonrisa perversa se formaba en sus labios.

Una escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata ante la cercanía de ese chico y sus palabras, era su primo, sabía que aún lo quería y podría jurar que él también la quería en alguna parte de su corazón, pero ahora tenía un miedo tan profundo que apenas y podía respirar, ahora más que nunca podía sentir un aura asesina desprendida del cuerpo de Neji, un aura que parecía la mataría en cualquier momento.

—La veré pronto…— Neji soltó los brazos femeninos y se alejó de la chica completamente satisfecho de haber sentido ese temblor en el cuerpo de la chica, podía ver el miedo que le tenía y eso lo ponía feliz —…Hinata san—

En cuanto se vio sola en aquella enorme biblioteca, Hinata se dejó caer de rodillas mientras trataba de jala aire a sus pulmones para controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, con apenas unos minutos en ese lugar y con esos hombres se volvía a sentir como una pequeña niña indefensa y asustada.

—Sasuke…— Susurro el nombre del moreno mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de recordarlo, al menos al verlo en su mente se podía sentirse un poco más fuerte para lo que le esperaría en el futuro.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aviso:**

 ***** Gano el final rosa

 ***** Se viene algo bastante fuerte en la trama, no me odien por eso y esperen su final rosa que se los cupliré ;)

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ Ahora si, aqui mis agradecimientos por escribirme y leer este fic siempre ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶ **LOS/LAS QUIERO** ❤❤❤

 ***jktorres777.** \- Me alegra mucho que mi forma de escribir te guste, siempre trato de que quien me lea se involucre en la trama *-*, y como votaste por el final rosa, prometo que lo tendrás ;)

 ***hinatacris.** \- Te prometo que el final de esta historia será rosa y meloso ❤

 ***** **Danny.** \- ¿Eres de mis primeras lectoras?, muchas que comenzaron conmigo esta historia ya no me escriben U.u [Creo les fastidio tardara tanto en actualizar xD]. Pero tranquila que el SasuHina ya no se desarma, y tendrá un lindo final, aunque el camino para ese final pues puede ser algo… rudo.

 ***** **hinata4eva**.- Yo siempre tomo en cuenta sus opiniones y tendrán un hermoso final rosa para Sasuke y Hinata, eso es una promesa ❤❤❤

 ***nekoprincesz**.- No puedo prometer que ya no habrá dolor para Hinata y Sasuke, aún falta trama, pero te prometo que el final será algo muy lindo para ellos dos ❤

 ***sara Gavin.** \- Con respecto al personaje, pronto sabrán quien es xD, y con lo demás, bueno a Hinata aún le faltan vivir algunas cosas, pero al final todo será bueno para ella ;).  
Gracias por comentarme ❤

 ***** **Mangelot Farid.** \- A la historia aún le falta un poco, y espero que el final a ti también te haga feliz uando lo leas ❤

 ***** **gfriend.** -Creo que pronto odiaras aún más a Neji, y más de uno…. Pero eso solo ayudará a que Sasuke y Hinata sean más fuertes y se relación igual. No te adelantaré mucho, pero si te aseguro que el Uchiha se unirá al grupo oficialmente ;).

Y que genial te leas todo la historia y te metas en la trama *-*, eso me hace muy feliz ❤ GRACIAS ❤

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	19. Kiba Inuzuka

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ***** Kiba Inuzuka *****

* * *

La mente le estaba jugando en contra en esos momentos, cuando más necesitaba enfocar toda su atención en esas hojas de papel frente a ella, su mente se iba y divagan en aquella mansión Hyūga a la que debía de volver apenas terminara el examen final, le daba miedo regresar a ese lugar, pero también sabía que era algo que no podía evitar y que tarde o temprano tendría que volver.

—Hinata— La tranquila voz de Shino hizo que la joven dirigiera su atención al chico a un lado de ella. —Olvida lo demás y concéntrate en el examen— Le indicó que volviera a centrar su atención en los papeles frente a ella y él hizo lo mismo en cuanto recibió una afirmación con la cabeza de la chica.

Los blancos ojos de Hinata se fijaron en las palabras que ese examen tenía y en todas las preguntas de este, en realidad no era nada que ella no supiera, todo eso estaba en su mente gracias a las horas de estudio con sus amigos, tomó firmemente el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y comenzó a escribir todas las respuestas que venían a su mente mientras trataba de borrar la imagen de su padre y de Neji.

Luego de un par de horas que parecieron días completos, la voz del profesor anunciaba que el tiempo terminaba y que debían de regresar sus exámenes, para fortuna de Hinata había logrado contestar todas las preguntas de su prueba sin mucha dificultad, de hecho, eso le ayudó a distraer su mente de los problemas con su familia y enfocarse completamente en otra cosa.

—Señor Uzumaki por favor deme su examen— El profesor caminó hasta el lugar donde el chico rubio seguía escribiendo de forma apresurada sin importarle que todos los demás ya hubieran entregado sus pruebas.

—Espere, ya casi termino— Levantó una mano en el aire ante el profesor y siguió con lo suyo ante las risas ahogadas que algunos otros alumnos le dedicaban.

—Muy gracioso Uzumaki— Sin decir nada más, el profesor arrebató el examen de las manos del rubio y le dedico una mirada asesina mientras este solo sonreía alegremente y se rascaba la nuca.

Una vez que logró tener todos los exámenes entre sus manos, el profesor se despidió de sus alumnos y les deseo buena suerte en el futuro pues esa sería la última vez que los vería como sus alumnos, y por esa única ocasión él estaría a cargo de ellos.

Salió del aula y casi de inmediato se escuchó un grito de emoción al saber que por fin habían terminado su último examen final y que ahora solo les quedaba esperar resultados para por fin dejar atrás esa etapa de su vida.

—Preparen sus trajes de baño...— Ino alzo aún más la voz sobre la de sus compañeros —...Nos vamos a la playa— Aunque en realidad aún les faltan un par de días antes de irse, ya que debían esperar sus resultados finales, pero aun así casi todos gritaron felices mientras salían del salón entre platicas de quien iría con quien y todo lo que harían en ese viaje.

—Uchiha, no olvides que hoy te toca ir por Hinata chan— La voz de Kiba sonó ahora en un salón vacío mientras reunía todas sus cosas —Yo no podré ir esta noche al departamento, pero mañana estaré al 100 con ustedes— Les dedico una enorme sonrisa a sus amigos y se colocó al lado de Hinata para esperar a que esta terminara de guardar sus cosas.

—La reunión con mi padre puede que termine tarde hoy— Shino se acomodó las gafas negras y paso al lado de los otros chicos para adelantarse a ellos. —Si no llego a dormir te mandaré un mensaje Hinata— Se colocó bajo el marco de la puerta y espero a que los otros terminaran con lo suyo para salir de ese lugar juntos.

—Yo solo iré a visitar a mi madre, regresaré por la tarde— Sasuke ignoró el tono altanero con el que Kiba siempre hablaba, y prefirió ver a Hinata para confirmarle a ella y solo a la Hyūga que esa tarde y toda la noche si así lo quería, lo tendría para ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Hinata al escuchar al Uchiha mientras sentía como una de sus manos era aprisionada por otra mano y casi de inmediato era jalada fuera de aquel salón.

—Vamos Hinata chan que se nos hace tarde— Apenas con un gesto de mano, la chica pudo despedirse de los otros chicos mientras era jalada por el Inuzuka hasta perderse entre los pasillos de aquel lugar.

—¿A dónde la lleva? — Sasuke se colocó a un lado de Shino como un intento por no salir corriendo tras ese Inuzuka y arrebatarle a Hinata de las manos - _¿cómo se atrevía a llevársela de esa forma?_ \- Al menos había pensado que tendrían un momento más juntos antes de separarse, la cita de Hinata con Kurenai era hasta dentro de 3 horas, no veía la prisa por salir corriendo de esa forma.

—Es Kiba...— Shino comenzó a caminar mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —...Es mejor no preguntar—

Aunque la forma en la que ese castaño trataba a Hinata no le gustaba en lo más minino, al menos podía confiar que estando con él nada malo le pasaría a Hinata, ese chico podía ser como un perro guardián para la Hyūga y ya varias veces lo haya comprobado antes.

—Sasuke kun— Una voz femenina hizo que el andar de los 2 chicos se detuviera para girar a ver a la dueña de esa voz —¿Podemos hablar? — tras un árbol que estaba cercano a la salida, Sakura apareció mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el moreno.

—No molestes Haruno— La miro unos instantes y sin más siguió su camino junto al Abúrame hasta que la mano de la chica lo sujeto del brazo.

—Por favor Sasuke Kun— Los ojos verdes de la chica comenzaron a tornarse llorosos mientras no podía apartar su mirada del chico que ahora sujetaba.

Por un segundo Sasuke se vio tentado a apartar su brazo de forma brusca de las manos de esa chica y de gritarle como tantas otras veces que se largará y lo dejará tranquilo, tal vez decirle algunas palabras hirientes y tratar así que lo dejará en paz, pero luego la imagen de Hinata llego a su mente mientras le pedía que no tratará mal a la peli rosa, y de cómo una chica puede sufrir por el desprecio de alguien más. Suspiro hondo y fijo su mirada en la chica. — ¿Qué quieres? — Al menos por esa vez no la trataría mal, solo esperaba que ella no lo tomará de otra forma y lo comenzará a molestar de nuevo como antes lo hacía.

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron de inmediato al escuchar al Uchiha mientras apretaba un poco más fuerte el brazo del chico entre sus manos, al fin tenía otra oportunidad con ese moreno, desde hace algún tiempo había notado como él la trataba de forma diferente, como sus palabras no eran hirientes como antes, y como siempre parecía contenerse frente a ella.

—Sasuke kun— Sonrió ante el chico y deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a esa mano masculina que desprendía un calor demasiado agradable.

—Te estaré esperando Uchiha— Al ver como Sakura miraba a Sasuke y como ahora lo tomaba de la mano, el Abúrame solo acomodo sus lentes y comenzó a caminar a paso lento para recargarse en uno de los automóviles que estaban estacionados en la calle fuera de aquella escuela. Tenía prisa por irse, pero no dejaría al Uchiha solo con esa chica cuando ahora Hinata no estaba y menos ahora que oficialmente el moreno no tenía ningún compromiso con la Hyūga.

—Habla pronto...— Con suavidad Sasuke alejo su mano de las de Sakura y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella en cuanto vio que el Abúrame se hizo a un lado —... Tengo cosas que hacer— Aunque se portaría bien con esa chica, tampoco le daría toda su tarde, su paciencia tenía un límite muy bien definido, si tardaba más de 3 minutos en decirle lo que tenía que decirle, se iría y la dejaría ahí sin importarle si eso la hacía llorar o no.

* * *

—Bienvenidos jóvenes— Una mujer rubia vestida con apenas un diminuto vestido dorado que solo lograba cubrir parte de sus pechos y casi nada de sus piernas, les sonrió mientras le indicaba la entrada a un gran auditorio decorado con condones de colores inflados como globos y algunas serpentinas.

—K-Kiba kun...— Con nerviosismo Hinata tomo la mano de su amigo y lo apretó fuertemente mientras la llevaba dentro de aquel lugar —... ¿A d-donde m-me t-trajiste? — Con cada paso que daban, los ojos de Hinata se abrían aún más, chicas vestidas con solo un sostén y unos diminutos shorts pasaban a un lado de ella, mientras algunos hombres que solo vestían con pantalón pasaban a su lado como si nada y entraban al auditorio mientras reían.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera responderle algo a Hinata, un hombre alto y vestido de negro les detuvo el paso mientras les exigía mostraran sus identificaciones donde mostraran su mayoría de edad. Casi de inmediato Kiba mostro la suya y ayudo a una muy nerviosa Hinata a que sacará la de ella para mostrarla también. Una vez que el hombre verifico sus edades les pido los boletos de entrada y Kiba se los entrego de inmediato, luego de eso el hombre se quitó del camino y los dejo entrar libremente.

—Tranquila Hinata chan— Sonrió feliz y tomo la mano de su amiga mientras aceleraba el paso y entraban por completo a aquel lugar donde la música sonaba a un nivel fuerte, pero sin llegar a ensordecer los oídos, y donde un gran número de personas se podían ver caminando de un lugar a otro —Tu solo divertiré y disfruta— Miro a la Hyūga y le señalo un pequeño stand a un lado.

—¿E-es una e-expo? — Por el lugar en el que estaba y por la forma en que los stands estaban acomodados, además de la gente que había su mente dedujo lo obvio, pero _\- ¿Por qué había tanta gente con tan poca ropa?_ -

—Claro que lo es...— Kiba guio a Hinata hasta el stand que antes le había señalado —Un expo de sexo y erotismo— Y como para confirmar sus palabras, ante Hinata Kiba le mostro como en ese stand se vendían una gran variedad de artículos para masoquismo y al lado las películas porno se exhibían libremente mientras algunos títulos estaban a la venta también.

Una fuerte oleada de calor y vergüenza llegaron al cuerpo de Hinata mientras abría los ojos de par en par para ver a su amigo que reía feliz al verla así para luego comenzar a caminar de nuevo.

—T-Tengo q-que i-irme— La mano femenina comenzó a temblar entre la de Kiba mientras hacía un torpe intento por zafarse

—Llegamos justo a tiempo— Sin importarle los intentos de Hinata por zafarse de su agarre y las suplicas por que la dejará ir, Kiba prácticamente arrastro a la chica hasta el centro de aquel auditorio donde una gran plataforma había sido instalada. —Comenzará lo mejor—

Poco a poco la música que sonaba se fue apagando para dar lugar a otra más fuerte y un juego de luces de colores que se centraron en una de las esquinas de ese escenario para dejar ver a una exuberante mujer morena que caminaba lenta y seductoramente al centro del escenario donde al llegar de inmediato comenzó a bailar y desprenderse una por una las prendas de ropa que llevaba consigo hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

—Y-yo d-debo i-irme— La cara de Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada y más aún al ver como un par de hombres se acercaban a la mujer y colocaban un sillón tras ella y otro le daba lo que parecía ser un dildo.

—Vamos Hinata chan...— Kiba paso el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica mientras sonreía al verla en ese estado —...Sabes que esto te está gustando— Se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurro —¿Ya te disté cuenta que no has apartado la vista de esa mujer desde que salió al escenario? —

La boca de Hinata se abrió un poco para tratar de responderle a su amigo, pero no salió nada de sus labios porque su atención fue a dar a la mujer que mostraba el dildo con un lindo dibujo de una fresa en su base para luego lamerlo sensualmente y sonreír al ver como muchos sacaban sus teléfonos celulares y comenzaban a grabar y tomar fotografías.

Luego de solo unos segundos un hombre alto y sumamente atractivo apareció tras la mujer para tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a él mientras una de sus manos viajaba hasta la intimidad de la chica y comenzaba a acariciarla, ante la mirada de todos los presentes el hombre guió a la mujer hasta el sillón tras ella y la hizo sentarse en el, mientras abría las piernas y dejaba ver por completo su intimidad que aún era acariciada por los dedos de que hombre.

Para no interponerse entre el público y la mujer, el hombre se colocó tras ella y el sillón para solo inclinarse y acariciarla a la vez que ella giraba un poco su cabeza y se daban un profundo beso. Fue cosa de solo un minuto antes de que el hombre tomará aquel dildo y comenzará a acariciar la intimidad femenina para luego ir introduciéndolo lentamente mientras de los labios de la mujer comenzaban a salir sonidos eróticos.

Con el pasar del tiempo el ritmo con el que el hombre introducía ese juguete en la mujer aumentaba y con él los sonidos y gestos de la mujer que aparecía estar disfrutando el momento. Al parecer ese juguete poseía una especie de mecanismo que lo hacía vibrar en diferentes intensidades y que el hombre controlaba con un pequeño control remoto que traía en una mano y que mostraba al público cada vez que hacia una acción con él.

—Si quieres te regalo uno de esos Hinata — Kiba susurro al oído de su amiga mientras sonreía al verla tan atenta a tal presentación y sin perder un solo detalle.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó completamente rojo al darse cuenta de que no había podido apartar la vista de aquella escena desde que comenzó —Y-yo...y-yo— Su tartamudeo se hizo más insistente al escuchar como la mujer dejaba salir un gran grito de placer al llegar a su clímax.

—Te dije que te gustaría — El castaño le guiño un ojo a la chica mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la giraba para que viera como la misma mujer de antes ahora tomaba a una de las chicas del público y la subía al escenario mientras bailaba seductoramente alrededor de ella y acariciaba sus senos sin pudor.

Durante algunos minutos o tal vez horas, tanto Hinata como Kiba observaron cada uno de los espectáculos que entre hombres y mujeres les brindaban. Cuando ya no aparecieron más personas sobre el escenario, Kiba tomo la mano de Hinata y se dedicaron a recorrer cada uno de los stand donde se ofrecían una cantidad variada de juguetes sexuales, prendas, libros, videos, preservativos, etc...

—Al fin los encontramos— Kiba sonrió feliz y se acercó a uno de aquellos puestos para ver con determinación como se exhibían los dildos con sabores y aromas frutales como el que la mujer mostró sobre el escenario —Elige el que más te guste Hinata chan...— Miro a la chica a su lado que aunque completamente sonrojada veía con fascinación aquellos juguetes con hermosos y llamativos colores, así como con tiernas figuras de frutas impresas en sus cajas que daban la apariencia de ser algo totalmente diferente a lo que en realidad eran —...Yo te lo regalaré— Le guiño un ojo y se puso a su lado esperando a que la chica eligiera el que más le gustará.

Con timidez y con la mano temblorosa Hinata tomo una caja con un diseño verde y lo observo por un momento para luego dejarlo y tomar otro de color morado y leer su envoltura que era como la del anterior y solo cambiaba en el texto que indicaba el sabor del producto, lo volvió a soltar y tomo entre sus manos uno de empaque rojo que tenía una tierna cereza con ojos dibujada en él.

—¿Quieres ese? — Kiba saco de entre sus ropas su billetera para pagar por el juguete a la vez que miraba de reojo como Hinata dudaba entre el que traía entre las manos y la fresa que estaba frente a ella también —Cobre 2 por favor— Sonrió a la empleada de aquel stand y tomo el juguete sabor fresa y el que Hinata traía entre las manos para pasárselos a la empleada junto con su tarjeta de crédito.

—K-Kiba k-kun, n-no.…— Intento detener a su amigo de comprar ambos dildos, pero era tarde, la empleada ya le estaba pasando una bolsa de papel con ambos juguetes dentro a Kiba, así como su ticket de compra.

—Gracias por su compra jóvenes, que disfruten del producto— La emplea sonrió a ambos chicos

Sin atreverse a decir más, Hinata bajo la vista y tomo la bolsa que ahora Kiba le daba para comenzar a caminar a otro stand más donde el castaño se dedicó a comprar algunas películas y un sin fin de producto más que iba viendo en cada puesto en el que se detenía.

—A los invitados VIP les informamos que ahora pueden pasar y tomarse la fotografía de recuerdo con su actriz y actor preferido— Una voz en los altavoces del lugar hizo que la atención de la mayoría de los presentes fuera a dar a dicha voz para luego comenzar a caminar a una de las esquinas de aquel lugar donde un grupo de personas ya estaba reunido.

—¿Ya es hora?— Kiba miro su celular para confirmar el horario —Vaya que son puntuales— Rio al confirmar el horario de esas fotografías con los carteles que habían dado como propaganda y tomo la mano de Hinata para comenzar a caminar —Vamos Hinata, Quiero mi foto con Asumí— Acelero el paso y llego hasta uno de los guardias que estaba acomodando a todos los presentes —Tengo entradas Vip diamante— El castaño mostro tanto su entrada como la de Hinata al guardia y este los dejo pasar directamente hasta donde un grupo de mujeres prácticamente desnudas y hombres estaban esperando a todos aquellos que desearan fotografiarse con ellos.

Una de las ventajas de los boletos de Kiba era no tener que hacer filas, además de que podía tener hasta 5 fotografías con diferentes personalidades o 3 con varios de ellos al mismo tiempo.

—K-Kiba k-kun, e-esta vez y-yo n-no.…— Hinata no sabía si podría parase al lado de una de aquellas personas y posar para una foto que tal vez más personas mirarían y ella quedaría como una pervertida que asistía a ese tipo de lugares, y peor aún _\- ¿Qué pasaría si su padre miraba esa fotografía?_ -, era algo que no quería ni pensar.

EL Inuzuka miro atento a su amiga y paso su brazo por los hombros femeninos para atraerla a él y darle un abrazo —Vive el presente Hinata chan— Acerco sus labios al odio de la chica y comenzó a hablarle para asegurarse de que lo escuchara aún con la fuerte música de fondo que se escuchaba. —Si quieres hacer algo no dudes en hacerlo, disfruta tu momento y olvídate del futuro, tal vez...— Acaricio suavemente el cabello de la chica —...Más tarde te puedas arrepentir de no haber hecho algo que deseabas— Si alguien conocía un poco mejor a Hinata, ese era él, aún con Shino ella se retraía en ciertos aspectos, pero con él sabía que podía ser un poco más libre sin temor a ser juzgada o incomprendida. Soltó a la chica y la miro fijamente mientras sonreía —Yo si aprovecharé mis fotografías, tu deberías hacer lo mismo— Revolvió un poco el cabello femenino y la hizo girar para que pudiera ver a un hombre musculoso y de cabellera roja que acababa de llegar y que ahora se desprendía de sus ropas para comenzar a untar aceite en todo su cuerpo —¿No es ese el tipo que te gusta? , lo he visto mucho en el historia de búsquedas de tu celular— Rio al sentir como la Hyūga se estremecía ante sus palabras —Yo que tu aprovechaba esta oportunidad— Y dicho eso la soltó para ir de inmediato con el encargado de esas fotografías y pedir a una chica de cabellera negra y hermosos ojos verdes, así como a otras 2 rubias que de inmediato tomaron posición para esperar al Inuzuka y comenzar a tomar posiciones sugerentes mientras el fotógrafo hacia su trabajo.

Al ver la enorme sonrisa de Kiba y como parecía divertirse con esas chicas a su alrededor, Hinata inconscientemente giro a ver al pelirrojo que solo estaba esperando a aquellos que quisieran fotografiarse con él mientras miraba de forma discreta a los presentes. Con un respiro hondo dio un par de pasos al frente y pido sus fotografías al lado de ese hombre aceitoso. Casi de inmediato fue llevada hasta él y colocada a su lado, donde el chico solo le sonrió divertido al verla tan sonrojada y se acercó a ella por la espalda para deslizar su mano por la pierna femenina apenas rozándola y acercar sus labios al cuello de la Hyūga donde el fotógrafo plasmo el momento en la primera imagen para la chica.

—Estas tan roja como mi cabello— El hombre miro a Hinata divertido y comenzó a jugar con ella mientras la acomodaba en diferentes posiciones y la hacía tocar su cuerpo con sus manos temblorosas que solo hacían reír aún más a ese hombre.

Luego de algunos momentos, tanto Kiba como Hinata terminaron de posar y luego de agradecerle a los actores y actrices por su tiempo ambo fueron de nuevo a su lugar de antes en espera de que les entregaran sus imágenes.

—Y.… ¿Cómo te fue? — En realidad Kiba ya había visto la sonrisa de Hinata desde antes, sabía perfectamente que ella se estaba divirtiendo, aunque no lo aceptara.

—B-bien...— Desvió la mirada de su amigo para que no la viera sonreír mientras recordaba como el hombre la había hecho tocar su miembro para una de las fotografías.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron a la par y miraron como otras personas pasaban una a una a tomar imágenes semejantes a los de ellos, algunas precian no tener vergüenza alguna y hacían fotografías muy atrevidas, mientras que otros eran más discretos y tímidos al respecto.

No paso mucho tiempo sin que uno de los encargados de aquella expo llegará al lado de ambos jóvenes y le entregará un sobre a cada uno con sus fotografías en ellos —Gracias por esperar, aquí tienen sus fotografías— les sonrió a ambos y se alejó para continuar con su trabajo.

—Déjame ver las tuyas— Kiba tomo el sobre de Hinata y le dio a ella las de él —Deberéis decirle al Uchiha que se pinte el cabello de rojo— Dejo salir una carcajada al imaginarse a Sasuke con cabellera roja mientras fijaba su atención en las imágenes donde Hinata se veía nerviosa pero también se veía divertida, en verdad se podía apreciar que disfrutaba de ese momento aún y con su cara roja de vergüenza.

Ante las palabras de Kiba, Hinata solo pudo reír, no pudo evitar imaginar también a Sasuke de esa forma, aunque no dudaba que fuera cual fuera el color de su cabello seguramente le quedaría perfecto, él era casi perfecto en todo. Abrió el sobre de las fotografías del castaño y un sonrojo se apodero nuevamente de ella, solo una de aquellas imágenes se podría decir era - _decente_ \- las demás fácilmente podrían estar en una revista porno. Regreso de nuevo las fotografías al sobre y se lo entrego al castaño mientras tomaba ella el suyo y lo guardaba entre sus pertenecías.

—Vamos, es hora de dejarte con Kurenai— El Inuzuka tomo la mano de Hinata entre la suya y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, deteniéndose solo un momento para comprar una paleta helada en forma de pene que le entrego a la Hyūga —Tenias calor ¿no es así? — la miro sonrojarse violentamente y rio fuerte mientras esperaba ver que es lo que haría la chica con esa paleta.

—E-eres m-malo— Con cara de reproche Hinata miro a su amigo para luego ver la paleta entre sus manos, hace solo unos segundos le pidió detenerse en algún lugar para comprar algo que la refrescara, pero nunca imagino su amigo le jugara tal trampa. Si lamia esa cosa, se vería mal, si la chupaba sería peor, si la mordía su cerebro se congelaría, pero tenía sed y una calor que no sabía si era por el clima cerrado de aquel lugar o por todo lo que había visto en ese momento.

Al ver que sus posibilidades eran limitadas, la Hyūga opto por quebrar una parte de la paleta y meterla en su boca para que se deshiciera sin tener que pasar su lengua por esa paleta.

—Que aburrida— El castaño miro a su amiga e hizo un gesto de desagrado mientras la veía sonreír para seguir con su camino.

Una vez fuera de aquel lugar, Hinata miro a todos lados para ver si alguien no la veía salir de aquel lugar y trato de ocultarse tras su amigo, pero este solo la tomo más fuerte de la mano y miro al frente —Corre Hinata, vienen cámaras de televisión, nos vera todo el mundo— Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar se echó a correr y Hinata junto con él.

Corrieron una calle, luego otra más, y una más antes de que las piernas de ambos chicos se debilitaran y los hiciera detenerse para poder jalar un poco de aire a sus pulmones. La cara de Hinata estaba roja por el esfuerzo y la vergüenza de haber sido tal vez atrapada en tal lugar, mientras que Kiba solo se tiro al suelo y comenzó a respirar hondo a la vez que se tocaba el estómago y comenzaba a reírse fuertemente al ver como el cabello de la chica frente a él estaba completamente alborotado por la carrera que acaban de hacer y sus mejillas sonrojadas contrastaban con su expresión de asombro y cansancio.

—Hace mucho que no te hacia correr así Hinata chan— Continúo riéndose, mientras la chica acomodaba torpemente su cabello y esta vez sí daba una gran mordida a la paleta que no había soltado en todo el camino sin importarle si su cerebro se congelaría, necesitaba algo que aliviara su calor y sed de ese momento. Por unos segundos la mirada de la Hyūga fue de su paleta a su amigo que aún se reía de ella, y no pudo evitar reír también, era claro que no había ningunas cámaras de televisión y que nadie los vería, y que como siempre Kiba le había jugado una broma para hacerla correr.

Luego de algunos segundos eran ambos jóvenes los que reían alegremente mientras se miraban uno al otro —Se nos hace tarde— Kiba se incorporó y paso su brazo por los hombros de Hinata mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo, solo que esta vez la Hyūga le ofreció de su peculiar paleta al castaño y este sonrió antes de pasar su lengua por el frio helado que la chica le ofrecía de forma lenta, haciendo que ambos rieran de nuevo y siguieran así con su camino.

Fueron solo cosa de segundos los que lograron hacer que tanto Kiba como Hinata llegaran al tiempo al consultorio de Kurenai, ambos estaban agitados, pero aun así sonrientes ante una secretaria que los saludaba cortésmente y les pedía tomar asiento mientras Kurenai los recibía.

—Pensé que no lo lograríamos— El castaño se dejó caer sobre el sillón de aquel lugar y jalo aire para recuperar la respiración —Shino me pondría una buena si te hago perder una cita con Kurenai— Sonrió feliz mientras veía como la chica se dejaba caer también a un lado de él y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Kurenai la espera señorita Hyūga— Antes de que su respiración se controlara del todo, la mujer de antes le dio el pase a Hinata para ver a Kurenai, así que a esta no le quedo de otra que ponerse de pie.

—N-nos vemos luego Kiba kun— Le sonrió al chico y tomo su bolso de escuela y aquel donde están los peculiares regalos de Kiba.

—El Uchiha viene hoy por ti— Él también se puso de pie y revolvió un poco el cabello de la chica antes de besarle la frente tiernamente —Suerte en tu terapia de hoy— Sonrió una última vez a la morena y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida para dejar que al fin Hinata entrara con su terapeuta.

 **—Yo no soy mi madre, no tengo por qué cometer sus mismos errores, no lastimo a los demás solo por existir. Yo soy Hinata Hyūga y son dueña de mi propia vida y destino, no dependo del pasado y este no define mi presente ni mi futuro** — Repitió en su mente la frase que Kurenai le había pedido repetirse antes y cerró los ojos para enfocarse en ella antes de entrar y ver a la mujer.

—Buenas tardes Kurenai— Saludo a la mujer y tomo asiento donde siempre lo hacía para hablar con ella

—Te vez feliz hoy Hinata— Desde su lugar, la mujer podía ver la enorme sonrisa que el rostro de la chica tenia.

—Fue una tarde divertida— Un sonrojo se apodero del rostro de la Hyūga al recordar donde es que había estado y lo que había visto, pero aun así no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Me alegra verte así— La mirada de Kurenai se fijó en Hinata —¿Fue Inuzuka Kiba quien te alegro la tarde? — Por lo que le dijo su secretaria, fue ese hico quien había acompañado a la morena, y como ya sabía un poco de Shino, ahora le tocaba el turno a Kiba, aprovechando que fue el quien hizo sonreír de esa forma a su paciente.

—Si— Sonrió ante la mujer y supuso que era el turno para hablar de su amigo castaño —Kiba kun siempre me ha impulsado a hacer cosa que yo nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer sola— Fijo su vista en la mujer que la mirada atentamente.

—¿Alguna vez, sentiste que te obligo a hacer algo que no deseabas hacer? —

—No— Esta vez se permitió dejar salir una risa divertida —En el fondo siempre son cosas que haya querido hacer...— Un suave sonrojo se coló de nuevo por su mejilla —...Pero mi carácter siempre me frenaba a intentarlo—

 ** _Flash Black_**

 _Parecía un día normal en aquella escuela primaria, con los mismos alumnos tontos de siempre que molestaban a Hinata por ponerse roja ante cualquier cosa, y a un Shino que no se cansaba de meter insectos en su mochila, hasta que por la puerta de aquel salón entro la directora del lugar junto a un pequeño castaño y pantalones rotos._

 _—Buenos días alumnos— Saludo la mujer seguida por el niño y la maestra a cargo de grupo —Les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero de clase— Tomo al chico por los hombros y lo puso frente a ella. —A partir de hoy, él será parte de su grupo— Miro al chico y le sonrió — Preséntate ante tus compañeros— Le indico con la mano que diera un paso al frente y así lo hizo._

 _—Mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba, mucho gusto— Con una enorme sonrisa el niño se presentó a la vez que agitaba la mano de forma brusca a modo de saludo._

 _—¿Porque tienes los pantalones rotos? — Un niño alzo la voz al ver a su nuevo compañero y no dudo en preguntar lo que le causaba dudas._

 _—A eso...— El pequeño se rasco la nuca y rio nervioso —...Mi madre aún no puede comprar el uniforme y esto es todo lo que tengo—_

 _—¿Eres pobre? — Esta vez fue una niña que estaba en las primeras filas la que se aventuró a preguntar mientras mostraba duda en su rostro al pensar que un chico pobre fuera aceptado en la escuela._

 _—Si— Sin vergüenza, ni temor el pequeño encaro a la niña —Mi madre no tiene dinero, ¿Algún problema? — No era la primera vez que alguien intentaba intimidarlo por su falta de dinero, y en esa escuela que su madre se empeñó en llevarlo era claro que no iba a ser la excepción, aunque una parte de él quisiera que todo fuera diferente._

 _—Kiba kun tiene una beca académica— La directora se apresuró a tomar de nuevo al chico de los hombros y hacerlo hacia atrás para que no comenzara lo que podría volverse una pelea —Así que por favor ayúdenlo en lo que puedan y no sean malos con él— les sonrió a todos los pequeños y le indico al castaño que tomará asiento en el primer lugar vacío que encontrará._

 _Con las miradas fijas en él, Kiba tomo asiento sin importarle como la mayoría en aquel salón se le quedan mirando ni de los murmullos a su alrededor que se creaban por su apariencia y forma de vestir._

 _El primer día fue duro, así como la semana que le siguió a ese día._

 _—¿A qué se dedica tu padre? — Un niño de piel apiñonada y ojos color miel lanzo la pregunta mientras se ponía de forma imponente ante el chico que ahora solo descansaba bajo un árbol comiendo un pan que su madre le había puesto como almuerzo._

 _—¿Que no sabes? — Una niña rubia de ojos negros se puso al lado del chico de ojos color miel y sonrió arrogante mientras miraba al Inuzuka —Ni siquiera tiene padre...— Alzo uno de sus pies y lanzo tierra al chico que solo la miraba furioso —...Su madre no es más que una empleada común —_

 _Los niños comenzaron a reír, mientras uno de ellos tomo el pan que el castaño comía y lo lanzo al suelo para pisarlo luego —Aquí no queremos becados— Lanzo de nuevo el pan al niño — Además hueles a perro— Hizo un ademan con la mano sobre su nariz en señal de mal olor para hacer reír a los otros niños._

 _—Les mostraré quien huele a perro— Con una mirada furiosa y las manos en puño, el pequeño Inuzuka se puso de pie dispuesto a golpear a más de uno de esos chicos, pero estos comenzaron a correr para alejarse de él mientras gritaban por ayuda a su maestra porque "el becado los quería golpear"._

 _Aunque pensó en alcanzarlos para golpearlos, había prometido a su madre y hermana no causar problemas y aprovechar esa oportunidad de estudiar en un lugar así, debía ser fuerte y soportar a esos idiotas... debía soportar todo lo que le lanzaran._

 _Miro el pan lleno de tierra ahora y lo tomo entre sus manos para dejarlo bajo el árbol en el que estaba antes, ya no lo podía comer, pero al menos algún bicho o ave podía aprovechar aquella pieza._

 _—H-Hola— Una suave voz llamo la atención del chico que aún molesto giro a ver quién le hablaba._

 _—¿Qué quieres? — Ante él estaba una pequeña de ojos blancos y mejillas sonrojadas mirándolo tímidamente, pero él ya no se confiaba de nadie, seguramente también venía a molestarlo como los otros._

 _—¿Q-Quieres c-comer c-con ...— bajo la mirada avergonzada y extendió sus manos para que el castaño viera la pequeña caja que llevaba con diferentes tipos de comida —...N-nosotros? — Alzo la mirada tímidamente para ver al chico y solo pudo ver como este la miraba molesto._

 _—No necesito tus sobras, ni tu lastima— Se dio la media vuelta y dejo a la chica parada en su lugar._

 _Tenía hambre, era verdad, pero no se dejaría humillar más por esos niños ricos, antes que nada, tenía orgullo y aunque no causaría problemas tampoco les permitiría tratarlo como se les diera la gana._

 _—No son sobras— Un chico apareció de la nada frente al castaño mientras lo miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna._

 _—¿De dónde diablos saliste? — Por la impresión Kiba tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás tropezándose con Hinata y haciéndola tirar esa pequeña caja con comida al suelo. —Lo siento, yo no quería...— Al ver la comida tirada por el suelo y la blanca mirada de la niña fija en ella, no supo cómo reaccionar, parecía que la pequeña estaba a punto de llorar y él no quería que eso pasara._

 _—E-Esta b-bien...— Sin levantar la mirada la pequeña hizo una leve reverencia ante el castaño y se dejó caer de rodillas para levantar toda esa comida que había caído —...P-perdón por m-molestarte— Rápidamente había recogido casi todo lo tirado y se puso de pie para volver a hacer una reverencia rápida de nuevo y darse la vuelta para comenzar a correr y alejarse de él._

 _—No eran sobras— El chico de antes volvió a llamar la atención del castaño mientras se ponía a un lado de él —Hinata chan tiene días trayendo un almuerzo extra para ti...— De nuevo el pequeño giraba a ver a Kiba sin mostrarle expresión alguna en su rostro a la vez que acariciaba una pequeña lagartija que acababa de capturar —...Pero no se había atrevido a dártelo hasta ahora— Con calma y sin prisa, el pequeño comenzó a caminar para seguir a su amiga, no sin antes girar un poco un cabeza y ver al castaño —Tonto— Luego de decir lo que necesitaba decir, el chico por fin apresuro su paso y corrió para llegar al lado de la pequeña Hyūga._

 _Miles le cosas pasaron por la mente infantil de Kiba, él ya sabía que esa niña era una Hyūga, y que su padre era el jefe de su madre, era claro que no podían ser amigos, la familia Hyūga era casi como una familia imperial en Japón, y él era solo el hijo de una madre soltera que apenas y lograban tener dinero para vivir._

 _Y ese chico raro junto a ella era un Abúrame, un clan con tanto dinero que podían comprar fácilmente una ciudad completa sin problemas, ambos niños tenían familias importantes y poderosas, y él no tenía nada de eso que ellos si tenían - ¿Por qué chicos así querrían ser sus amigos? -, aunque con esos pocos días en la escuela pudo ver que ellos tampoco parecían llevarse bien con los demás, y aparte de siempre estar solo ellos dos, parecían ser también intimidados por los otros chicos._

 _Sabía que no podría ser jamás amigo de chicos como Hinata y Shino, pero tampoco quería hacer llorar a esa niña que le ofreció comida, porque si, pudo ver como algunas lágrimas se escapaban de los bonitos ojos blanco de la Hyūga mientras corría lejos de él. Suspiro resignado de saber que la culpa por hacer llorar a una niña no lo dejaría tranquilo y comenzó a caminar rumbo al salón de clase, le tocaría pensar en una forma de compensar a esa pequeña y que lo perdonara por hacerla llorar._

 _Al día siguiente y más molesto que conforme, Kiba espero a que la hora del almuerzo llegara y así poder acercarse a Hinata y Shino. Ambos chicos estaban tranquilamente sentados bajo un gran árbol mientras el Abúrame dejaba algo de azúcar sobre un pequeño agujero de hormigas._

 _—Hola...—Con algo de brusquedad Kiba se paró frente a los chicos y extendió sus brazos para entregarle a Hinata un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres —...Son para ti— Se acercó más a la pequeña y casi dejo las flores sobre el rostro de esta —Perdón por hacerte llorar ayer— Un suave sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del castillo al ver como la pequeña fijaba su vista en él sin atreverse a decirle nada. El pequeño había pensado en comprarle algo para disculparse, pero no tuvo dinero para hacerlo, y esas flores se daban prácticamente en todas las calles donde hubiera un poco de tierra, aunque sabía que tal vez algo tan simple y barato no le gustaría a alguien como ella._

 _Al ver como la pequeña no decía nada, lentamente los brazos de Kiba fueron bajando al igual que su mirada, esos dos chicos frente a él no lo habían tratado mal como los otros, pero él si se había portado mal con esa chica y ni siquiera tenía los medios o la forma de disculparse adecuadamente, si su madre supiera eso, seguramente lo golpearía._

 _—G-Gracias...— La tímida voz de la pequeña hizo que la mirada de Kiba volviera a subir para encontrarse con esos bonitos ojos blancos que ayer hizo llorar —...I-Inuzuka san— Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero del rostro del pequeño al escuchar a la chica llamarlo así, jamás nadie lo había llamado de esa forma, y menos con una voz tan bonita._

 _Tímidamente, la Hyūga tomo las flores de las manos de un paralizado Kiba mientras sonreía y olía el sutil aroma que estas desprendían, jamás nadie le había regalado flores a ella, y menos tan bonitas como las que ese chico le llevaba._

 _—¿Q-Quiere comer c-con nosotros? — Se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo a ese chico, mientras lo veía y sonreía para él._

 _—Y-yo no.…— Aun sin reponerse de las sensaciones que había experimentado, el pequeño incluso tartamudeo un poco como la Hyūga que hizo reír un poco a la pequeña al escucharlo._

 _—Aquí tenemos tu almuerzo— Esta vez la voz de Shino hizo que el castaño guiara su mirada a él —Hinata de nuevo trajo uno hoy— le mostro la caja con comida al pequeño y la abrió a la vez que la dejaba frente a él y comenzaba a abrir la de él y la de Hinata._

 _Hinata se apresuró a volver a sentarse al lado de Shino mientras dejaba sus flores frente a ella y al lado de su almuerzo esperando a que Kiba aceptara su invitación y comiera junto a ellos._

 _Algo dudoso, el Inuzuka se acercó y se sentó frente a ellos mientras Hinata sonriendo le entregaba su caja de almuerzo. En verdad era increíble que esa chica le volviera a ofrecer comida después de lo que había pasado el día anterior._

 _—¿Quieres ser nuestro amigo? — Shino lanzo la pregunta mientras comía tranquilamente su almuerzo ante la mirada sorprendida de Kiba y una tímida de Hinata, aunque ambos habían planeado proponérselo al castaño, la Hyūga no creyó que su amigo se atreviera a preguntarlo, así como así._

 _—¿Yo? — Apenas y se disponía a probar un poco de esa comida y ese chico raro le había lanzado una pregunta como esa. —Soy pobre— Bajo la mirada y apretó la caja entre sus manos, él sabía que los ricos jamás se relacionaban con los pobres, si esos dos planeaban burlarse de él..._

 _—Te pregunte si querías ser nuestro amigo, no si tenías dinero— La imperturbable mirada de Shino se fijó en Kiba —Me llamo Shino, por cierto— Extendió su mano hacia el castaño y lo miro más fijamente logrando que incluso un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo del castaño._

 _—Y-Yo soy H-Hinata— Al ver las acciones de su amigo, la pequeña se atrevió también a extender su mano al chico mientras le sonreía, ni ella ni Shino habían echo un amigo antes, eso era algo nuevo y muy emocionante._

 _Al ver a ambos chicos extenderle la mano, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kiba a la vez que dejaba suavemente la caja con el almuerzo sobre el suelo y bajaba la mirada, pero tomaba fuertemente ambos manos entre las suyas dejando caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos._

 _—Gracias— Alzo la vista y dejo ver como de sus ojos aún salían algunas lágrimas, pero a la vez una enorme sonrisa estaba sobre sus labios iluminando su rostro. Nunca antes nadie se había querido acercar a él, y mucho menos ser su amigo, esos dos raros frente a él eran los primeros en hacerlo, y no podía evitar sentir una enorme alegría al saber que tenía dos amigos._

 _—M-me gusta t-tu sonrisa...— Un sonrojo se apodero de Hinata al ver a Kiba sonreír tan feliz, cuando lo conoció por primera vez en el salón, le gustó mucho ver como ese chico sonreía, eso fue lo que la hizo seguirlo con la mirada y ver que nunca llevaba nada de comer y por lo que cada día llevaba algo para él, aunque no se lo diera —...N-No llores— Mil veces prefería ver esa bonita sonrisa en él que esas lagrimas que ahora mojaban sus mejillas._

 _—No es nada— De inmediato Kiba soltó las manos de Shino y Hinata mientras limpiaba su rostro con sus manos y tomaba la caja con el almuerzo para comenzar a comerlo de forma rápida —Esto esta delicioso— Sonrió de nueva cuenta y volvió a comer ante las miradas de sus nuevos amigos._

 _Los tres se dedicaron a comer entre comentarios graciosos de Kiba, risas discretas de Hinata y silencios de Shino, estaban creando un nuevo lazo de amistad que no sabían hasta que puntos los llevaría en el futuro, pero que por ahora a los tres los hacía sentir bien._

 ** _3 años después..._**

 _—No puedes ser amiga de un chico así— La voz de Hiashi sonó fuerte en la habitación de Hinata mientras la pequeña estaba sentada sobre su cama con la mirada fija al suelo. — Él no es como nosotros—_

 _Desde que su padre se había enterado de su amistad con Kiba, todos los días era el mismo discurso para que se alejará de él, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, tanto Shino como Kiba eran sus amigos, y no podía dejarlos simplemente porque su familia no tuviera el mismo dinero que ellos tenían._

 _— K-Kiba kun , e-es mi amigo— La pequeña alzo la vista hacia su padre en un intento por convencerlo de que no la alejara del castaño, él fue el primero en enseñarla a subir a un árbol para poder ver mejor el paisaje, Kiba le mostro como una simple carrera por una calle solitaria hasta perder el aliento los podía hacer reír y pasar un buen momento entre amigos, el mismo Inuzuka que la defendía en la escuela de los otros alumnos al grado de casi golpearlos y perder su beca por ayudarla — No lo dejaré— Su voz sonó más fuerte ante la mirada sorprendida de su padre, en eso no sería una niña obediente, no dejaría a Kiba por nada, él era su amigo._

 _— No me desafíes Hinata— El hombre miro a la pequeña y saco de entre sus ropas una llave — Te quedaras en tu habitación y no podrás salir hasta que entiendas que esto es por tu bien— Le dio la espalda a la niña y salió de la habitación para cerrar con llave y dejarla encerrada dentro, al menos por esa vez no la había golpeado._

 _Aunque el corazón de la pequeña se sentía mal por ver que su familia no aceptaba a Kiba, algo dentro de ella se sentía bien al saber que era capaz de defender su amistad, sobre todo, si Kiba y Shino estaban a su lado se sentiría más fuerte._

 _Justo en ese momento suaves sonidos de golpes se escucharon en la habitación de la chica, su ventana estaba siendo golpeada por pequeñas piedras para obligarla a acercarse y abrirla, encontrándose con Kiba sobre un árbol y mirándola divertido._

 _—¿C-cómo llegaste a-ahí? — La duda de Hinata no era como su amigo trepo al árbol, sino como logró entrar hasta ese lugar tan cercano a su ventaba sin ser descubierto por nadie._

 _—Olvida eso Hinata chan...— Ignorando la preocupación de la chica, el castaño se acercó más a la ventana haciendo que la rama en la que estaba cediera un poco a su peso —...Los fuegos artificiales que querías ver son hoy— Le extendió la mano a su amiga y la invito a que la tomara para que fuera con él._

 _—M-Mi padre n-no me permitió ir— Inconscientemente la Hyūga llevó sus manos hacia su pecho y contuvo las ganas por llorar, últimamente toda su vida se veía quebrada._

 _—Eso ya lo sé Hinata chan— A últimas fechas no era novedad nada con Hiashi, además había escuchado la discusión que ella había tenido con su padre solo unos minutos antes —Pero quiero ver a mi amiga sonreír al ver esos fuegos artificiales— Sin apartar su mano para que la chica la tomara cuando deseara le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas y espero paciente para poder sostener esa mano femenina temblorosa que ahora lo apretaba con fuerza._

 _Cuando al fin Kiba sostuvo la mano de Hinata entra la de él, la jalo con fuerza y ayudo a bajar de aquel árbol a la vez que se escabullían entre la seguridad de la mansión y salían al mundo exterior, uno donde a solo algunos kilómetros de distancia se celebraba un festival de fuegos artificiales._

 _Sin decir palabra alguna, Kiba dejo que Hinata admirara cada uno de los destellos de colores en el cielo nocturno mientras sonreía como una pequeña niña y de vez en cuando giraba a verlo para saber si él también estaba viendo lo mismo que ella._

 _—A mi también me gusta mucho tu sonrisa Hinata chan— Casi en un susurro inaudible para la chica gracias al sonido estruendoso de las explosiones en el cielo, Kiba admiro la sonrisa de la chica mientras él también sonreía y deslizaba su mano sobre la de ella para sostenerla fuertemente, parecía increíble que apenas unos días atrás la hubiera visto golpeada y llorando a causa de su propio padre -Yo cuidaré que siempre sonrias, confía en mí- Miró una última vez a la chica a su lado, y esta vez sí enfoco su vista a esos multicolores en el cielo._

 ** _Fin Flash Black_**

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez la terapia con Kurenai había sido mucho más agradable, el recordar parte de su pasado con Kiba no le causó dolor, al contrario, le hizo recordar buenos momentos al lado de ese Inuzuka que tal vez nunca habría experimentado si él no fuera su amigo.

Se despidió de su terapeuta con una sonrisa y salió del consultorio en espera de aquel moreno que iría a recogerla, pero antes de salir por completo se aseguró de guardar perfectamente esos regalos que antes le había dado Kiba y que nada, ni por error se pudiera ver y que otros la descubrieran.

Camino hasta la salida y busco con la mirada a Sasuke o a su auto, pero no logro ver nada, así que solo espero tranquilamente sobre la acera mientras el Uchiha pasaba por ella, hasta que el sonido de su móvil la alerto de un nuevo mensaje, lo saco de entre sus ropas y de inmediato miro la pantalla.

 **Espero no te moleste que investigará tu nuevo número de celular, pero necesitaba volver a hablar contigo.**

 **Mañana por la tarde tu padre ha organizado una reunión en la mansión Hyūga, sé que volverás a vivir ahí, tendremos tiempo de hablar si así lo deseas.**

 **Atte.: Kakashi**

Al terminar de leer el mensaje de su sensei, Hinata no tuvo tiempo de pensar o siquiera de responder, ya que una voz la llamó a la distancia haciéndola guardar de inmediato su teléfono celular y levantando la vista hacia la persona que la llamaba.

—Perdón por llegar algo tarde— Sasuke había estacionado su vehículo justo frente a Hinata para que esta subiera tranquilamente en el —Parece que el tráfico a esta hora se intensifica en esta zona— Fijó su negra mirada en la chica y la vio sonrojarse levemente mientras le sonreía y corría para subirse al automóvil junto a él.

—E-Esta bien S-Sasuke kun— Una vez dentro del auto giro a sonreírle al moreno —Acabo de salir—

Una sonrisa inconsciente se instaló en los labios del Uchiha al escuchar como esa chica lo volvía a llamar - _Sasuke kun_ \- en vez de Uchiha san, ese, aunque pareciera poco era un gran paso para regresar a ser lo que antes fueron. Sin decirle nada más, el moreno echó a andar el auto y comenzó con el camino hacia el departamento de la chica y los otros dos, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más, la voz de Hinata lo hizo detenerse un momento.

—¿P-podemos ir a s-su departamento?— Aunque desde hace días pensaba pedirle a Sasuke que la llevara a su departamento, la verdad es que no se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero justo ese día y con todo lo que vivió, tenía demasiadas ganas de pasar esa tarde y noche junto a ese Uchiha, extrañaba sus manos sobre su piel, sentir esa calidez que su cuerpo desprendía, extrañaba tanto poder al menos rozar su piel contra la de ella un momento, jamás en su vida había deseado tanto poder estar íntimamente con ningún hombre como lo deseaba con Sasuke, y era algo más que simple deseo carnal, sentía que lo necesitaba para poder estar en paz.

—Si eso deseas— Sonrió de medio lado y arrancó más rápidamente el automóvil para llegar a su destino, tal vez esa chica no deseara pasar la noche con él como desearía, pero al menos la tendría todo ese tiempo para él y solo para él, sin compartir su atención con nadie más.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos jóvenes llegaran a su destino y Sasuke estacionara su auto y bajará de el para caminar junto a Hinata hasta la entrada del departamento, durante el camino apenas y hablaron, solo se dedicaban discretas miradas furtivas para hacer que ella se sonrojara y él sonriera de medio lado.

Una vez dentro de aquel departamento, Hinata dejó su bolso y todo lo que llevaba sobre uno de los sillones que estaban dispuestos en el lugar y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que sobre ese mismo sillón en el que ahora dejaba todo, fue donde por primera vez ella y Sasuke se besaron, aunque en aquella vez fue por simple placer y sexo, no quitaba el hecho de que esa fue la primera vez que experimentó el sabor y calidez del Uchiha.

—Pediré algo de comer— Con tranquilidad el moreno se quitó la chamarra que llevaba puesta y la aventó sobre una silla mientras caminaba a la cocina y tomaba una botella con agua — ¿Qué quieres que pida? — Tomó el teléfono con una mano y regresó de nuevo hacia donde Hinata estaba.

—No— Al escucharlo, la Hyūga se apresuró a llegar hasta Sasuke y pararse frente a él —D-Déjame cocina p-para ti hoy— Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, alzó la vista hacia el moreno —E-Espera un poco p-por favor— Sonrió ante el chico frente a ella y se apresuró a ir hasta la cocina para comenzar a abrir el refrigerador y comenzar a sacar ingredientes.

Los negros ojos de Sasuke solo pudieron seguir a esa chica en cada uno de sus movimientos - _¿Porque era tan complicado estar junto a ella?_ \- deseaba poder besarla y hacerle el amor, pero no podía ni acercarse como él deseaba, y eso solo lo frustraba _—Hinata no te ama...—_ De pronto por la mente del Uchiha comenzaron a pasar esas palabras que tan solo horas antes Sakura le había dicho. _—...Te comportas con ella, como nosotras nos comportamos contigo y que dices tanto odias—_ Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron hasta Hinata que picaba algunas verduras sin prestar atención al chico que ahora estaba tras ella _—...EL gran Uchiha Sasuke ahora no es más que un mediocre que mendiga el amor de una chica que no lo quiere—_ Con suavidad, las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron sobre la cintura de Hinata hasta rodearla por completo y abrazarla fuertemente mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello femenino solo para poder aspirar un poco de ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

—S-Sasuke kun...— El moreno pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos se tensaba un poco, pero igual se negó a dejarla ir, tal vez era como Sakura decía y él solo estaba mendigando por un poco del amor de la Hyūga, pero cada vez que estaba junto a ella, solo deseaba tocarla y tenerla cerca, aunque eso lo convirtiera en lo que tanto odiaba en el pasado.

Luego de algunos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, Hinata deslizó sus manos sobre las de Sasuke y lentamente las fue apartando de ella hasta que logró darse la vuelta y quedar de frente al moreno.

—Sasuke kun— Desde el momento en que sintió esos brazos masculinos envolverla, su mente se convirtió en un caos, no sabía si debía dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo y mente le gritaban que hiciera, o lo que se suponía debía hacer. Levantó su vista y se dejó perder en los profundos ojos negros del Uchiha que ahora solo la veían a ella. Dejándose llevar por el corazón y no por la mente, una de las manos de Hinata viajó hasta la mejilla de Sasuke y suavemente la acarició mientras poco a poco acercaba su rostro al de él y rozaba sutilmente sus labios contra los masculinos —Sasuke...— Susurro sumamente antes de unir por fin sus labios y besar a ese Uchiha como tanto lo había deseado desde hace días, se dejaría llevar por lo que su cuerpo le pedía en ese momento, y por cómo su corazón latía fuertemente por volver a sentir los labios de ese chico sobre los de ella de nuevo.

El sexo y hacer el amor no eran lo mismo, y aunque no podía jurar que ya sabía lo que era estar enamorada de alguien, lo que sí sabía con seguridad era que Sasuke era diferente a todos los demás, desde hace tiempo que lo sabía, ya había sentido las caricias y besos de ese chico completamente diferentes a las que había experimentado antes, aunque en aquel tiempo esas mismas caricias la incomodaban y hacían sentir extraña, ahora sólo quería dejarse llevar por ese moreno y que le mostrara lo que era hacer en realidad el amor con la persona correcta y donde todos los sentimientos y emociones salen a flote sin reservas.

En cuanto los labios de Hinata tocaron los de Sasuke, todo se volvió borroso para el Uchiha, las últimas palabras de Hinata lo habían hecho sentir un hormigueo extremo en el estómago, y sus manos casi se movieron por sí solas tomando a la Hyūga por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo mientras su lengua se adentraba en esa boca de la cual tanto extrañaba sentir su sabor.

Con una gran necesidad de sentirse uno al otro, las manos de Hinata se aferraron al cuello y cabello de Sasuke mientras este bajaba sus manos pasando por el trasero de la chica hasta llegar un poco más abajo y alzarla en el aire para obligarla a que lo rodeara con sus piernas, en un movimiento el Uchiha logró llegar hasta una de las paredes de aquella cocina y apoyar la espalda de la Hyūga para poder pegarse más a ella y rozar sus intimidades sobre la ropa. Mientras Hinata se aferraba de él por el cuello, aprovechó para alejarse un poco y sacarse la camiseta dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y casi de inmediato regresar a besar los labios femeninos con la misma intensidad.

Una de las manos de Hinata se deslizó por el pecho de Sasuke para poder tocarlo, desea acariciar esa piel y ese perfecto cuerpo del Uchiha, pero antes de que su mano pudiera bajar más, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta del departamento la hicieron desviar la mirada hacia la entrada mientras no podía evitar pensar en el momento que Rin había llegado con ella y Kakashi en el pasado, solo que esta vez Sasuke no tenía a una prometida que fuera a visitarlo - _¿O sí?_ -

—Sasuke kun ábreme la puerta— La voz de una mujer sonó al otro lado mientras los golpes se hacían cada vez más insistentes.

Al escuchar a la mujer, Hinata de inmediato soltó el cuello de Sasuke y bajo sus piernas hasta tocar el suelo, aunque sabía que con Sasuke no pasaría lo mismo que con el hombre de cabellera plateada, no pudo contener el mismo sentimiento que antes había tenido, y solo pudo bajar la mirada ante un Uchiha que solo la observaba sin decir nada.

—Por favor Sasuke, es urgente, ábreme ya—

Sasuke se acercó hasta el oído de Hinata y suavemente retiró el cabello para poder susurrarle —Es mi madre— Besó suavemente el odio femenino y llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la Hyūga mientras besaba su cuello y aspiraba más ese agradable aroma que ella tenía. No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de esa chica, pero casi podía jurar que tenía miedo de que él la hiciera sentir como ese estúpido de Kakashi la hizo sentir en el pasado, y tenía que dejarle claro que con él ya no volvería a pasar algo similar —Te amo, Hyūga Hinata— Se acercó a los labios femeninos y susurro sobre ellos esas 4 palabras que se había estado guardando desde aquel momento donde la lastimo por sus inseguridades.

Esta vez los labios de Sasuke rozaron tiernamente los de Hinata, sin tener prisa alguna o necesidad de más, simplemente era un contacto cálido y sincero donde deseaba mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos y la necesidad de que confiara en él y en que no la dañaria más.

Lentamente el cuerpo de Hinata fue cediendo al contacto del moreno, su antes tenso cuerpo, ahora se relajaba ante ese tierno beso al que correspondía con la misma lentitud que él había marcado, rozando apenas en ocasiones sus lenguas provocandoles descargas eléctricas y haciendo sonreír a Hinata al escuchar de nuevo la voz femenina fuera del departamento.

—Sasuke...— Aunque los golpes aún eran fuertes, de pronto la voz se escuchó con un volumen más bajo —...Necesito entrar al baño.

Sin poder evitarlo, la sonrisa de Hinata se hizo más grande al ver como la cara de Sasuke mostraba un enfado divertido y suspiraba cansado mientras se alejaba de ella para ir a abrir la puerta, nunca en toda su vida el Uchiha había considerado a su madre como una mujer molesta, hasta ese día. Aunque tenía que admitir que le agradaba ver a Hinata sonriendo y no llorando preocupada por encontrarse en esa situación, además era un buen momento para presentarle a la gran señora Uchiha a su futura nuera y madre de sus nietos, el moreno sonrió ante sus pensamientos y fue directo a abrirle la puerta a su madre.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ Ahora si, aquí mis agradecimientos por escribirme y leer este fic siempre ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶ **LOS/LAS QUIERO** ❤❤❤

 ***** **Hinata-Ares.** \- Temo que si haré por esta vez a Neji malvado ToT, yo se que él es perfecto, pero necesitaba un villano (?). Pero te contaré un secreto, ya estoy trabajando en un futuro fic donde Neji es casi como un príncipe encantador y perfecto *-*, por favor no me odies por este fic, y no odies la trama ToT

 ***sara Gavin.** \- Si hago sufrir a Hinata, te prometo que al final tendrá su recompensa ❤❤, gracias por seguir el fic y comentar ;)

 ***** **DAngel7**.- You have a somewhat perverse mind, but I confess that I have a mind equal to xD. So you can wait for that moment where the madness takes over Neji, I will try to write the best that I can that moment ... Thank you for always reading and commenting ❤

 ***** **gfriend.** \- No se como logras siempre levantarme el ánimo T.T... Me encanta leer todo lo que me escribes, y cómo es que sientes y lees la trama.  
No odies a Neji, él como Hinata tienen traumas que los llevaron por diferentes caminos, pronto sabrás un poco más los sentimientos de Hyuga y por que es como es, mientras tanto espero que este capítulo te gustara tanto como el anterior ❤❤❤❤, incluso hasta lo hice más largo xD.

 ***** **Mangelot Farid.** \- No te sientas mal, por que parece que más de un estan esperando eso xD, espero que el capitulo te gustara, y te enamoraras de Kiba un poquito más 3. Gracias por comentarme y leer el fic.

 ***** **Daisuke-37**.- ¡Actualice pronto! ❤❤, aunque si me tarde un poco más que en los anteriores xD, espero te gustara este nuevo capítulo ;)

 ***dagorfly**.- Tenias mucho sin escribirme ToT...Espero retomes de nuevo toda la trama ;), como ves ya se está poniendo más dramática la cosa y disminuyó lo sexoso U.U...

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	20. Kakashi Hatake

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ***** Kakashi Hatake *****

* * *

Con fastidio, Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento dejando entrar a su madre y así evitar siguiera gritando y golpeando la puerta como lo había estado haciendo. Al entrar la mujer apenas y miró de reojo a su hijo y a la chica que estaba con él y entró rápidamente lanzando su bolsa a un lado mientras prácticamente corría hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta de éste de un solo golpe.

—C-Creo que d-debería irme— Con timidez Hinata caminó hacia el sillón donde había dejado antes sus cosas, no creía una buena idea quedarse ahora con el moreno cuando su madre había llegado.

—No...— Luego de ver a su madre correr al baño y a Hinata dispuesta a irse, Sasuke tomó de nuevo su camisa y se la puso mientras caminaba hasta la Hyūga y la tomaba de la mano para luego ir y sentarse en el sillón ,apartando sus cosas lejos de ella y dejándola parada a su lado —...Quiero que mi madre te conozca— un suave sonrojo se coló en las mejillas del moreno al saber todo lo que significaba presentarle a Hinata a su madre, pero era algo que deseaba hacer y que haría aún si la Hyūga se oponía, esta vez actuaría egoísta y obligaría a Hinata a conocer a la gran Mikoto Uchiha.

— P-Pero yo-yo n-no...— Un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de Hinata a la vez que su mano intentaba zafarse de la mano del Uchiha, conocer a la madre de Sasuke era algo demasiado fuerte, no es que no conociera ya a Uchiha Mikoto, lo que pasaba era que la vería en una situación donde ella estaba a solas en el departamento de su hijo, y este la sostenía de la mano tranquilamente — S-Sasuke m-mi p-padre n-no...— Un miedo inexplicable se apoderó de la Hyūga al pensar que su padre se enterara de esa situación - _¿Qué pasaría con ella si el gran Hiashi se entera que su primogénita se ve a solas con el hijo menor de los Uchiha?_ \- En un último intento trato de apartar la mano que Sasuke sostenía e irse antes de la mujer saliera del baño, pero como antes sus intentos fueron inútiles.

— Deja de pensar siempre en tu padre y tu apellido— Jalo un poco más la mano femenina hacia él y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella — Tu padre no dirá nada por que estés conmigo— beso suavemente la mano de la Hyūga y sonrió arrogante al escuchar como su madre salía del baño — Y si llegara a decir algo, ahora me tienes a mí a tu lado—

Cuando Mikoto llegó al departamento de su hijo, el guardia de seguridad ya le había mencionado que estaba con una chica, pero como muchas veces antes pensó que sería una de esa jovencitas que siempre llevaba y con la cual solo pasaba una noche y no más, jamás imaginó encontrar a su hijo sosteniendo la mano de una jovencita de cabello azulado y rostro sonrojado mientras sonreía feliz y besaba su mano.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, y acercándose lentamente a los chicos, Mikoto llegó hasta ellos y se puso frente a su hijo mientras lo miraba detenidamente como tratando de analizar lo que pasaba con él, ese chico frente a ella era un Sasuke completamente diferente al de antes, y aunque ya se había dado cuenta hace tiempo, ahora es cuando podía estar segura de que su hijo menor había sufrido un cambio muy drástico en él.

— Olvidé darte los comprobantes para que recojas mis cosas mañana— Rompiendo un poco la atmósfera que se creó entre los chicos, Mikoto se atrevió a hablar mientras levantaba del suelo el bolso que antes había lanzado y que al parecer nadie se había preocupado por recoger — Como parecías tener prisa por salir... — De reojo miro a la chica que solo bajaba la vista y se negaba a verla — ... Decidí venir a dejarlos yo misma— Entregó algunos papeles a Sasuke y de nuevo centró su atención en la joven que solo parecía querer hacerse diminuta en ese momento para que ella no la viera.

Sasuke podía sentir en su mano como el cuerpo de Hinata estaba temblando, tal vez estaba nerviosa o asustada por la situación, pero él la obligaría a conocer a su madre y futura suegra, porque, aunque Hinata no lo aceptara aún o lo supiera, ella estaba enamorada de él y el conocer a su madre solo era algo que en el futuro pasaría y él solo se estaba adelantando obligando a la Hyūga a pasar por eso más pronto de lo esperado.

—Madre— El moreno alzó la vista y fijó sus ojos en los de su madre a la vez que ella hacía lo mismo con él —Ella es Hyūga Hinata— Sin apartar la vista de la mujer que le dio la vida, el Uchiha jalo un poco la mano femenina que sostenía y obligó a la morena a dar un paso al frente.

—¿Hyūga?— Sin creer lo que su hijo decía, Mikoto avanzó hacia la chica suavemente y tomó su barbilla para hacerla alzar la vista y poder ver su rostro —En verdad eres la pequeña Hinata— Al ver al fin esos ojos blancos y esa piel blanca pintada de rojo, la mujer sonrió y desvió casi de inmediato su vista de nuevo hacia su hijo —No la has estado pervirtiendo, ¿cierto?— Esa pequeña frente a ella, era una de las chicas más dulces y lindas con las que había tratado en ese mundo de _ricos_ como muchos le decían, siempre se veía tan tímida y adorable que no podía ni imaginar a su hijo haciéndole cosas _sucias_ a una criatura tan inocente y tierna.

Ante las palabras de su propia madre, Sasuke guardó silencio sin atreverse a contestarle - _¿Porque suponía que él pervertiría a Hinata?_ \- Claro estaba que en su pasado habían existido muchas chicas, pero la Hyūga al final de cuentas era peor que él en eso, aunque claro ella poseía una cara inocente y un aura angelical que nadie sospecharía que era una pervertida de closet.

—Solo quería que la conocieras— Un poco molesto al saber el concepto que su madre tenía de él, se puso de pie y sin soltar la mano femenina de entre la suya se puso al frente de Mikoto y al lado de Hinata —Aunque se ya la conocías antes— Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo implicaría muchas cosas para su madre, y eso era precisamente lo que quería, que ella fuera conociendo y sabiendo que Hinata sería la mujer que tendrían al lado siempre.

—¿Son novios? — Hasta ahora, Sasuke jamás le había presentado a ninguna chica como su novia, aunque ella sabía de todas sus aventuras, en lo último que se quedó respecto a la vida amorosa y privada de su hijo era que la chica de cabellera rosada llamada Sakura era la única un poco más cercana a él, jamás pensó que ahora tendría una novia, y menos a la primogénita de Hiashi.

—No.…—Aunque odiara admitirlo, la verdad es que Hinata había terminado con él y ahora no eran más que _amigos_ , pero, aunque no pudiera llamarla _novia_ , tanto ella como él sabían que su relación iba más allá de amigos o de encuentros sexuales, solo era cosa de que la Hyūga se atreviera a dejar sus miedos y lo aceptara por completo —...Aún no me acepta—

La mirada de Hinata de inmediato fue a dar a Sasuke - _¿cómo se atrevía a decir algo así?_ \- seguramente su madre pensaría que ella era una chica malvada o algo similar por no aceptar a su hijo y encima estar en su departamento a solas con él. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Sasuke y trato de que la viera a los ojos para así al menos tener un intento para suplicarle con la mirada que la salvara de ese momento, pero en cambio sintió como unas manos la tomaban por los hombros y la jalaban lejos del Uchiha y haciéndola soltar su mano en el camino.

—Te comprendo Hinata chan— Los brazos de Mikoto aprisionaron a Hinata en un fuerte abrazo mientras la mirada sorprendida de la chica se perdía un poco por no saber lo que pasaba exactamente —Sasuke kun tiene mala fama pero...— La mujer alejo un poco a la chica de ella para poder verla a los ojos —...Te puedo jurar que es un gran chico— Le sonrió a la Hyūga y analizo ese sonrojado rostro - _seguramente mis nietos serán preciosos si ella es la madre_ \- pensó en su interior a la vez que imaginaba a esos futuros niños y hasta el nombre que llevarían.

—No comiences a pensar cosas raras madre— El Uchiha paso al lado de ambas mujeres y dedicó una mirada a su madre antes de llegar a la cocina y tomar la botella con agua que antes había dejado ahí. Conocía a la perfección a la mujer que estaba abrazando a Hinata, sabía que ya estaba pensando en sus futuros nietos, era como siempre que hablaba con él sobre que quería ser - _una abuela joven_ \- y que debía en apresurarse en encontrar una linda chica y darle esos nietos pronto en vez de andar tonteando con mujeres sin llegar a nada.

—Yo no pienso en nada raro hijo mío— Le respondió a Sasuke mientras tomaba las manos de Hinata entre las suyas y fijó su negra mirada en la blanca de la chica —Si aceptas a Sasuke como tu novio, prometo ser una gran suegra contigo— Volvió a sonreír ante la joven y apretó un poco más fuerte sus manos - _Solo embarázate de mi hijo pronto, necesito nietos ahora que soy joven_ \- pensó en su interior mientras seguía sonriendo a la chica frente a ella.

Ahora que Sasuke veía a su madre con Hinata, y lo que seguramente estaba en su mente, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había sido una mala idea presentarlas, había olvidado la obsesión de su madre y como puede ser tan intensa con ese tema cuando se lo propone, aunque por fortuna aún no se había atrevido a decirle nada a Hinata, aunque era casi seguro que ya lo estaba pensando en su mente.

—G-Gracias Mikoto san— Aunque la mirada de la mujer la ponía bastante nerviosa, tenía que admitir que algo dentro de ella se alegraba de saber que la madre de Sasuke la aceptaba y sobretodo que él Uchiha pensaba en ella no en un presente, sino también en un futuro juntos, eso solo lograba hacerla sentir feliz y con una sensación cálida en el vientre no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a esa mujer frente a ella, y luego a Sasuke que solo las observaba desde lejos sin decir nada más.

- _Tal vez no había sido mala idea después de todo_ \- Sasuke sonrió al ver a ambas mujeres reír y abrazarse para luego verlo a él y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la cocina donde se encontraba y donde su madre comenzó a decirle a Hinata como era mejor cocinar y que platillos debía hacer para conquistar el corazón de un hombre, aunque cada receta que le daba era de la comida preferida del moreno.

* * *

—Bienvenida a casa Hinata sama — Una de las sirvientas de la mansión Hyūga se apresuró a recibir a la primogénita de la casa mientras otros dos sirvientes se encargaban de llevar las pertenencias de la chica a la que antes había sido su habitación y que ahora volvería a serlo.

Hinata solo pudo sonreír ante la mujer que la recibía y entrar tras ella para ver a su alrededor y notar los hermosos ramos de lilas que estaban acomodados a los extremos de la entrada, esa era su flor preferida, y el aroma que desprendían siempre la hacían sonreír, camino hacia uno de aquellos arreglos y olio la embriagante fragancia que desprendían sonriendo casi de inmediato que ese olor entró en su nariz.

—Las mande colocar especialmente para usted— Tras Hinata la voz de Neji sonó tan repentinamente que la chica no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de la impresión mientras se giraba rápidamente y hacia caer el florero en el que antes olía las flores, pero que un ágil movimiento Neji atrapo antes de que cayera a la vez que presionaba el cuerpo femenino entre él y el mueble donde estaban las flores. —Sé que le gusta su olor— Lentamente coloco con una de sus manos el florero en su lugar mientras aprovechaba para acercar su rostro al cuello de la chica y aspirar un poco su aroma.

—N-Neji N-Niisan— Aunque mil veces se había dicho a ella misma que Neji era su familia y que por más que sintiera rencor por ella jamás se atrevería a lastimarla, no podía evitar temblar de miedo cada vez que lo tenía cercas, era algo más fuerte que ella y era como si su cuerpo lo rechazara inconscientemente.

Con suavidad, Neji bajó una de sus manos hasta tomar una de las de la chica y subirla a la altura de sus labios para darle un beso en el dorso de la mano —Bienvenida— susurro suavemente aún sobre la mano de la chica y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás —Su habitación ya está lista Hinata sama, espero sea de su agrado— Sonrió una última vez antes de escuchar llegar al líder Hyūga y pararse justo al lado de él.

—Padre— En cuanto Hinata lo vio llegar, de inmediato hizo una reverencia ante él y apenas levanto la mirada para verlo.

—Ve a descansar un poco y prepárate para hoy en la noche— El hombre apenas miro de reojo a su hija mientras le entregaba algunas carpetas con papeles a Neji —Vendrán algunas personas importantes y necesito que estas presentable— Sin girar a ver a la chica comenzó a caminar indicándole a Neji que hiciera lo mismo y dejaron sola a Hinata en aquel lugar.

—Gusto en verlo padre, espero su salud este bien, lo he extraño mucho— Al ver cómo aquellos dos hombres se alejaban de ella se atrevió a susurrar en voz baja lo que siempre había querido decirle al patriarca Hyūga y que nunca había podido decir, suspiro al saber que tal vez nunca podría tener de vuelta al padre que conoció de niña y comenzó su camino hacia la vieja habitación que ya conocía, tal vez la reunión de la que hablaba su padre era la misma de la que le hablo Kakashi —Kakashi sensei...— Con la llegada de Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de responderle al hombre de cabellera plateada, y ahora ya era tarde, sacó su celular y miro de nuevo el mensaje que le envió el peli plateado y suspiro antes de volver a guardarlo, ya hablaría con él cuando llegara a la reunión, no tenía caso mandarle un mensaje ahora.

Al entrar a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre la cama dejando que su nariz se impregnará con ese suave aroma a lilas que estaba por todos lados, al parecer era verdad que Neji mandó poner esas flores por casi toda la casa, sonrío al recordar a ese niño que siempre estaba tras ella cuidándola en el pasado y dejó que con esa imagen en su mente el sueño la venciera.

* * *

Una suave música llenaba el espacio donde una gran biblioteca estaba organizada, el olor sutil a comida llegaba hasta la nariz de los presentes mientras poco a poco los murmullos de cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que se habían reunido se hacía más y más fuerte.

Al entrar a aquel lugar, la mirada de Hinata trato de encontrar algún rostro amigable con el que pudiera hablar, pero solo se topó con la futura esposa de Neji que estaba prisionera por su padre y algunos viejos del consejo Hyūga, era seguro que no podría alejarse de ellos si éstos no se lo permitían. Suspiro resignada ante la idea de que tal vez pasaría toda la noche escuchando temas que no le importaban y soportando comentarios machistas y fue a sentarse a uno de los sillones que quedaban más cercanos a la salida mientras veía como algunos de los presentes eran miembros de la familia que tenía años sin ver, y algunos más solo eran personas importantes e influyentes del medio en el que su padre se manejaba.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme a qué hora bajarías de tu habitación— La voz de Kakashi a un lado de Hinata la hizo girar de inmediato para toparse con ese hombre que la miraba sonriendo mientras se sentaba a su lado con una copa de vino entre las manos —Me alegra volver a verte Hinata chan— Fijo su vista en la chica mientras ella solo desviaba la mirada al suelo sin atreverse a verlo.

—L-lo siento Kakashi sensei— Aún con la mirada baja, Hinata se atrevió a girar un poco su cuerpo hacia el hombre para estar un poco más cerca de él —N-No debí a-alejarme así de usted— Aunque desde hace tiempo había decidido acercarse de nuevo a aquel hombre, la verdad era que no lo habían intentado de nuevo, y solo dejo pasar el tiempo hasta ese día que de nuevo lo volvió a ver.

—Tranquila— Dio un trago a su bebida y desvió su vista de la chica hacia un grupo de hombres que pasaban frente a ellos —En parte yo me busque que te alejaras de mi...— Sonrió y volvió a tomar de su copa mientras giraba de nuevo a ver a la Hyūga —...Me alegra verte bien— En los blancos ojos de aquella chica ya no miraba la misma tristeza y soledad de antes, ahora eran más hermosos que nunca y aunque odiara aceptarlo, tal vez era por causa del Uchiha.

Lentamente la mirada de Hinata fue subiendo para encontrarse con los ojos de aquel hombre, y con aquella sonrisa que ahora le dedicaba mientras bebía de su vino. Por años fue ese hombre el que la mantuvo con vida junto con Kiba y Shino - _¿Cómo podría alejarse de él?_ \- le debía demasiado, ahora al fin entendía que su vida valía mucho, y que ese hombre era el responsable de esa haber salvado esa vida en el pasado.

—G-gracias, Kakashi sensei— Con un poco de temblor en su voz, la Hyūga se atrevió a hablar ante su sensei sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? — Con un gesto de duda en su rostro, el hombre miró también fijamente a la chica, no entendía del todo porque ella le agradecía algo, si al final solo la termino lastimando.

—U-usted m-me salvo en el pasado...— Aún en su asiento y sin atreverse a ponerse de pie, por miedo a ser vista por su padre o algún otro miembro de esa reunión, Hinata hizo una reverencia con la cabeza ante el hombre frente a ella —...G-Gracias por salvar mi v-vida Kakashi sensei— Podría parecer una tontería, pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le agradeció a ese hombre por ayudarla, jamás le expresó su agradecimiento por salvar su vida antes, tal vez porque en el fondo de su corazón sentía que su vida no valía la pena como para ser salvada y por eso no debería de agradecerle al peli plateado.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Kakashi al escuchar a Hinata agradecerle por evitar se suicidará, haciendo que no pudiera evitar girar la cabeza y maldecir entre dientes a Sasuke - _Maldito Uchiha_ \- nunca antes ella se había preocupado por valorar su vida, incluso cuando el intento mostrarle todo lo bueno que tenía el mundo y la propia vida para ofrecerle, y justo ahora que llegaba ese Uchiha a su vida, bastaron solo algunos meses para que ella agradeciera estar viva.

—No lo agradezcas Hinata chan— Con voz tranquila el Hatake giro a ver de nuevo a Hinata —Solo vive intensamente ahora— De nada le servía decir otra cosa, esa chica no estaría de nuevo en su cama, al menos no por ahora, porque el futuro no estaba escrito en piedra, y conociendo a la familia Hyūga esa chica tendría un destino que solo su padre dictaría.

Con una sonrisa por parte de ambos, se quedaron mirando unos minutos en silencio, ella agradeciendo poder hablar de nuevo con su sensei y no perderlo por completo de su vida, y él pensando en un futuro no muy lejano sobre la vida de Hinata y que hasta ella misma desconocía por ahora.

—Hinata chan— La voz de TenTen hizo que la chica girará su vista a la recién llegada mientras le sonreía sinceramente —Que bueno que estas aquí, ya no soporto hablar con esos viejos que solo saben hablar de dinero— En cuanto terminó de hablar, de inmediato la chica se tapó la boca y giró a ver si nadie la había escuchado, se metería en problemas si alguien la escuchaba decir tal cosa. —¿Puedo llevármela Kakashi san? — Giro su vista al hombre sentado junto a su futura prima y le sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano a la chica y la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Claro que sí, futura señora Hyūga— Las palabras del hombre provocaron un leve sonrojo en la castaña mientras que en Hinata una suave risa escapó de sus labios al ver la reacción de TenTen.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar tomabas del brazo mientras reía discretamente y murmuraban algo entre ellas para provocar la sonrisa de la otra, en esos momentos la sonrisa de Kakashi se hizo más grande al ver a Hinata de ese modo, ahora parecía que también había hecho una amiga y no solo a Kiba y Shino, eso era bueno, ella merecía tener más personas en su vida que la ayudarán a brillar.

La mirada de Kakashi dejo a las chicas para dirigirse hasta donde el líder Hyūga hablaba con un grupo de ancianos de diferentes empresas aliadas de la familia, él ya sabía un poco de qué podría tratar esa platica, pero se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba por venir y sobretodo se negaba a salir del juego así como así —Creo que es hora de planear bien mi estrategia— Susurro para él mismo antes de terminar el licor en su copa y ponerse de pie, no todo estaba perdido aún, y había forma de cambiar el futuro si se era un buen negociador, comenzó a caminar hacia Hiashi con paso firme, ahora comenzará con su primer jugada en ese juego de poder empresarial.

No muy lejos de Hiashi y Kakashi, Hinata y TenTen comenzaron a _atacar_ la mesa dispuesta con comida y golosinas mientras trataban de ignorar todo el ambiente pesado a su alrededor y del cual ambas se sentían completamente ajenas.

—No le digas a Neji, pero odio venir a esta clase de reuniones— Con un plato de golosinas en la mano, la castaña se acercó a la morena y hablo en voz baja, desde que su compromiso con Neji se anunció, sentía que solo con esa chica podía hablar.

—S-sé de qué h-hablas— Sonrió a la castaña y tomó una de las golosinas de su plato

—Por cierto...— Tomo a la Hyūga del brazo y la jalo suavemente hacia un lado de la mesa donde no había casi nadie cerca —...¿De dónde conoces a Kakashi Hatake?— Con completa naturalidad hizo la pregunta a su ahora amiga y continuó comiendo —Neji me lo presentó hace tiempo y por lo que se es un hombre muy serio y solitario que no suele relacionarse con nadie— Fijó su mirada en la chica que ahora comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente —Y por lo que vi hace rato, ustedes parecían cercanos— Desde niña había sido curiosa, y ahora no podía evitar serlo de nuevo, después de todo ya era casi de la familia de Hinata, y estaba bien que conociera un poco de su futura prima - _¿cierto?_ -

—B-Bueno, y-yo...— Las palabras de TenTen la tomaban por sorpresa, no podía decirle a ella porque era tan unida al peli plateado, y mucho menos todo lo que él había hecho por ella, pero a la misma vez no pudo evitar recordar cómo fue que se conocieron y todo lo que pasó después de eso.

 _ **Flash Black**_

 _— ¿En verdad tenemos que tomar estas clases Shino? — Un molesto Kiba trataba de liberarse de algo que su amigo le imponía a él y a Hinata_

 _— Si quieres pasar el año, si, debes hacerlo— Con neutralidad en su voz, el Abúrame le respondió a su amigo mientras detenía sus pasos frente a un edificio de departamentos — Si quieres quedarte atrás de Hinata y de mí, puedes irte ahora— Con tranquilidad tomó la mano de la Hyūga entre la de él y comenzó a caminar dentro de aquel edificio para luego subir al elevador, pelear con Kiba no tenía sentido, sí él quería estar con ellos lo haría, sino se iría a hacer lo que le viniera en gana._

 _— Maldición...— Kiba se revolvió un poco el cabello, y corrió hasta alcanzar a Shino y Hinata antes de que el elevador lo dejará atrás, odiaba admitirlo, pero había estado holgazaneando tanto que se había quedado atrás en las clases algebra y matemáticas que si no se ponía al día perdería el año y con ello se alejaría de sus amigos, así que no le quedaba de otra que seguirlos y estudiar._

 _Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Hinata al ver como su amigo castaño hacía berrinche y al final se unía a ellos a regañadientes._

 _No pasó mucho antes de que el elevador se detuviera y los tres jóvenes salieran de el para caminar un poco y detenerse en una de las puertas de aquel lugar y Shino tocara el timbre haciendo que un hombre alto, de cabellera plateada y un cubre bocas abriera la puerta._

 _— ¿Que desean? — el hombre de cabellera plateada hablo despreocupado mientras miraba a los jóvenes frente a él._

 _— Hemos venido a sus clases de regularización— Shino fue el que hablo — Mi padre ya ha hablado con usted—_

 _— ¿Eres Abúrame Shino? — Miró de arriba a abajo al joven y recordó vagamente haberlo visto en el pasado mientras hablaba con Shibi Abúrame sobre darle clases extra a su hijo y a sus amigos._

 _Solo afirmando con la cabeza el joven respondió al hombre frente a él haciendo que este se hiciera a un lado y los dejara pasar a su departamento, por poco y olvidaba que se había comprometido a tal cosa._

 _—Bueno chicos, yo soy Kakashi Hatake— Cerró la puerta una vez que todos entraron y se giró a hacia ellos indicándoles que se sentaran en uno de los sillones de su pequeña sala —Como ya me comprometí a esto, lo haremos bien...— Dedicó unos segundos para ver a cada uno de esos tres chicos frente a él —...Aprenderán todo lo que les enseñe, y lo harán bien, si fallan sería como si yo fallara— Se dio media vuelta y tomó algunos libros que tenía sobre una mesa para luego dárselos a sus nuevos alumnos —Y eso no es una opción— En ocasiones odiaba ser tan bueno en economía y finanzas y tener que enseñarles a los demás, sobre todo a adolescentes que apenas eran 6 años más chicos que él._

 _Por fortuna para Kakashi, los 3 chicos permanecieron atentos a cada una de sus palabras, sin interrumpirlo o molestarlo. Y para fortuna de los chicos, ese hombre parecía tener un don para enseñarles sin confundirlos o aburrirlos a muerte, desde ese primer encuentro los 4 se habían acoplado perfectamente unos a otros._

 _Pero no fue hasta el momento en que Kakashi salvo por primera vez a Hinata en aquel puente que ella lo miro diferente a como antes lo había hecho, algo dentro de ella había cambiado sin poder evitarlo, ahora cada vez que iba a una de sus clases no podía evitar recordar aquel hermoso rostro sin ser cubierto por aquel tapabocas, era casi un rostro perfecto y no podía evitar sonrojarse de tal solo recordarlo._

 _Después de ese momento, el corazón de Hinata latía un poco más fuerte cada vez que su mirada se topaba con la de ese hombre, y un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas con tan solo verlo, aunque luego un fuerte sentimiento de vergüenza la embargaba al recordar como él ya la había salvado de suicidarse en más de una ocasión y aun así nunca le decía nada o intentaba decirle algo a los demás -¿Tal vez no le importaba?-, la tristeza llego a su pecho con tan solo pensar en eso, tal vez él solo la salvaba por ser una buena persona, no porque ella valiera la pena para seguir viviendo_

 _—¿Les gustaría viajar a New York conmigo? — La voz de Kakashi sonó fuerte en los oídos de Hinata mientras fijaba su mirada en él al igual que lo hacían Shino y Kiba —En un par de días iré de vacaciones, y seria aburrido ir solo—_

 _La realidad era que no sabía cómo ayudar a esa pequeña chica frente a él, la veía tan mal e indefensa que tal vez en cualquier momento donde la casualidad o el destino no lo pusieran a su lado, acabaría con su vida estúpidamente. No podía decir que era una chica estúpida por querer suicidarse cuando era la primogénita de una de las familias más poderosas del país, él mejor que nadie conocía ese mundo de ricos, y conocía perfectamente a los Hyūga, tanto sus oscuros secretos como la fachada de perfecta familia que ponían, y aunque fuera molesto algo dentro de él le pedía que ayudara a esa pequeña joven, que no la dejará morir, así como así._

 _—Sí, vamos— Kiba se apresuró a gritar mientras miraba al hombre y luego a sus amigos —Yo nunca he salido del país— El pensar antes en un viaje como ese era imposible para él, pero ahora su madre había ganado la lotería, solo debía convencerla de que le diera permiso y algo de dinero para poder conocer un poco más el mundo._

 _—No es mala idea— Esta vez fue Shino quien habló —También me gustaría conocer nuevos lugares— Poco a poco la relación entre Kakashi y ellos había tomado más confianza, el que los invitará ahora a un viaje lograba incluso emocionarlo a él, aunque no lo demostrará._

 _—Y-Yo también v-voy— Con timidez Hinata se atrevió a hablar también, hace días que pasaba completamente sola en la mansión Hyūga, donde apenas y las criadas se daban cuenta de su presencia, y donde las veces que su padre la veía era para golpearla o maltratarla, ya había pasado noches donde no se atrevía a regresar a su casa y su padre pasaba de ella como si nada, hasta parecía sentirse tranquilo de no verla, si ahora se iba de viaje con sus amigos, no ocurriría nada con su padre, y por el dinero bastaba con que vendiera algo suyo o sacara algo de dinero de la tarjeta privada que tenía en su poder, y atenerse a las consecuencias luego._

 _Todos sonrieron ante la idea de que harían un viaje juntos y comenzaron a planear todo, al ser personas influyentes cada uno tenía todo resuelto, incluso Kiba que al haber sido un becario tenía su pasaporte y papeles al día sin problemas._

 _Durante el viaje, Kakashi se dedicó a mostrarles a esos jóvenes cada uno de los lugares importantes y que valía la pena conocer, cada hora que pasaban en esa nueva aventura era única para cada uno de ellos. Los grandes anuncios luminosos de las tiendas y las publicidades, junto a la gente que los rodeaba y ese idioma extranjero los hacía sentirse en un mundo nuevo._

 _Las calles además de gente estaban llenas de automóviles que iban y venían con prisa, parecía que las personas no se ocupaban de otras y pasaban de largo de ellas sin detenerse siquiera a mirarlas, eso de cierta forma hacía pensar a Hinata que era invisible para todos, al final de cuentas era tan insignificante que ni en su casa ni en ese lugar lograba ser vista por otros._

 _Giro a ver la calle repleta de automóviles, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos - ¿Qué pasaría si moría en ese lugar? - tan lejos de su casa, y de todos, tal vez debía ser así y su vida debía terminar lejos de la tierra que la vio nacer, lejos de todo lo que la lastimaba. Se detuvo justo donde la acera de la calle terminaba y sintió como el viento provocado por la velocidad de los automóviles golpeaba su cuerpo haciéndola cerrar los ojos y mover uno de sus pies al frente para poder terminar con todo en un segundo, pero antes de que su pie tocara el pavimento, un brazo la rodeo por la cintura y la jalo hacia atrás._

 _—Cuidado Hinata chan...— El mismo brazo que la sostenía de la cintura ahora la jala más y la pegaba al cuerpo de su propietario —...Aquí es más peligroso que en casa— Tras Hinata estaba Kakashi sonriéndole mientras la sostenía entre su brazo y con su otra mano acomodaba el cabello de la chica tras su oído._

 _Con calma, el hombre apartó su brazo de la cintura femenina y deslizó su mano sobre el brazo de Hinata hasta llegar a esa pequeña mano de la Hyūga y tomarla entre la de él —Kiba quiere ir a comer, vamos— Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar jalando suavemente a la chica con él, ignorando el fuerte sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro de Hinata y el suave temblor en su mano, de nuevo la había visto intentar quitarse la vida, al parecer nada de lo que hacía lograba hacerla olvidarse de eso, y como siempre debía ignorar sus acciones para no ponerla en evidencia y hacerla sentir peor. Tal vez tenía que pensar en algo más para poder ayudarla, miró de reojo a la chica y apretó un poco más fuerte su mano - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? - susurró tan suavemente que la joven no lo escucho y permaneció con la mirada baja sin atreverse a verlo._

 _Los días pasaban, y rápidamente sus vacaciones terminaban, ahora solo tenían 2 días antes de regresar a casa, y parecía que los aprovecharían al máximo, aunque los antros de la ciudad les prohibían la entrada por ser menores de edad, el hotel en el que se hospedaban había organizado una fiesta de aniversario y era claro que no pasarían de eso, al menos no Kiba y Shino que fue arrastrado por su amigo._

 _—Hinata chan podrías por favor llevar las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que me pidió Kakashi sensei— Kiba le entregó a la chica una pequeña bolsa mientras le imploraba con la mirada que aceptara —No quiero perderme el baile chino que comienza pronto— Justo apenas unos minutos antes el castaño había recibido un mensaje de su sensei pidiéndole dicho medicamento, pero ahora que ya lo tenía se daba cuenta que perdería su espectáculo favorito por ayudar al peli plateado, y conociendo que a Hinata le daban igual esos bailes, pensó en pedir el favor sin remordimientos._

 _—E-está bien— Tímidamente tomó la bolsa que su amigo le ofrecía a la vez que lo veía comenzar a correr de inmediato jalando a Shino con él y dejándola sola, no es que no quisiera ir a entregar el medicamento, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que entraría a la habitación de su sensei donde solo estaría ella y él. —K-Kakashi sensei n-necesita el medicamento— Se dijo a sí misma para intentar alejar la vergüenza de su mente y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación._

 _Al llegar toco suavemente y recibió permiso para entrar haciéndolo y cerrando la puerta tras ella —T-Traigo s-su medicina K-Kakashi sensei—Lentamente se acercó hasta la cama del hombre y puso la bolsa con el medicamento sobre un pequeño buró al lado de la cama._

 _—¿Por qué no la trajo Kiba? — La voz de Kakashi sonaba algo distante, al parecer estaba dentro del baño y desde ahí le había dado permiso a la chica de entrar y ahora le hablaba —No me digas, se fue a la fiesta del hotel— No tenía caso pensar algo distinto, ese castaño era fácil de descifrar._

 _Hinata sonrió al escuchar a su sensei y ver cómo poco a poco comenzaba a conocerlos, era bueno tener a alguien como Kakashi a su lado, hasta Shino y Kiba pensaban cosas buenas de él y comenzaban a considerarlo un buen amigo. Sin poder evitarlo la mirada de la Hyūga comenzó a revisar aquel cuarto de hotel donde la ropa del peli plateado estaba regada por el suelo y parte de los muebles, impregnado suavemente el aire con el aroma de ese hombre. Cerró los ojos y disfruto de esa sutil fragancia para al momento de abrirlos de nuevo toparse con una pequeña fotografía de su sensei sobre el buró de antes y que al parecer había pasado por alto._

 _Sin poder evitarlo, tomó aquella fotografía entre sus manos y se dedicó a admirar como Kakashi aparecía sin su típico tapabocas dejando al descubierto su perfecto rostro, y aunque tenía un semblante serio, no podía evitar lucir increíblemente apuesto como siempre. Con suavidad llevo una de sus manos hacia la fotografía y acarició suavemente el rostro del hombre mientras sonreía y sonrojaba suavemente, no podía negar que aquel hombre le gustaba demasiado._

 _Justo en el momento que Hinata acariciaba la fotografía del peli plateado, Kakashi salía del baño y la miraba en silencio para luego solo sonreír y acercarse lentamente a esa chica que lo miraba tímidamente mientras un sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas al verlo acercarse a ella, si había aprendido a conocerla un poco mejor, era casi seguro que estaría a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza, su rostro cada vez se ponía más y más rojo y hasta parecía que le costaba respirar, así como desde hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba a esa chica, sus tímidas miradas hacia él se lo confirmaban una y otra vez._

 _— Sabes algo Hinata chan— Con suavidad tomó de las manos de la chica su fotografía y la dejó sobre el mueble donde estaba antes —En este mundo existen mucha formas de evadir y superar tu realidad— Camino un poco más y sacó una caja con pastillas de las bolsas que antes la chica le había llevado —Algunos optan por enfocarse en el trabajo olvidando todo lo demás — Abrió la caja y tomo una de las pastillas para tomarla de inmediato y solo pasarla con un poco de agua que estaba en un vaso sobre el buró —Otros ahogan toda su realidad en el alcohol — Se dejó caer sobre su cama a la vez que miraba como poco a poco el sonrojo de la chica disminuía y con ello su posible desmayo —Y muchos más incluso en las drogas o en una mezcla de todo— Le sonrió a la joven y le indico que se acercará un poco más a él, y esta así lo hizo, llegó a su lado y se sentó a un lado de él mientras lo veía tomar más agua —Claro que yo tengo otro método que es más divertido— Terminó de tomar toda agua en su vaso y lo dejo al lado de su cama —¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo olvidarte de tu realidad?— Fijó su mirada en la de la Hyūga esperando su respuesta, esa era su última carta para tratar de evitar esa chica se quitará la vida, era claro que ella lo veía como un amor platónico, si al menos la hacía sentir que podía cumplir ese sueño con él, tal vez tendría más ánimos por vivir en un futuro._

 _—Y-Yo...— Aunque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería su sensei con esa ayuda, la realidad es que necesitaba un escape, necesitaba salir de esa realidad en la que su padre la golpeaba y despreciaba a diario, esa misma realidad donde su madre se fue con su tío y la condenó a tan cruel destino. —...S-Si— Estaba segura de que no tenía muchas opciones y un uno de sus intentos por quitarse la vida todo salió tan mal que fue el mismo Kakashi quien la ayudó a votar todas las pastillas que se había tomado —P-por favor a-ayúdeme K-Kakashi sensei— Aguantando las ganas por llorar de nuevo fijo atentamente su vista en su sensei, necesitaba que él la ayudará y le diera una salida._

 _—El trabajo solo cansa...— Con una de sus manos, el Hatake retiró un poco del cabello de Hinata de su rostro para luego acariciar suavemente su mejilla —...El alcohol y las drogas aunque te hacen evadir la realidad, te convierten al alguien muy diferente a lo que eres— Con una lentitud que Hinata casi podía ver como en cámara lenta, el rostro del hombre se acercaba más y más al rostro femenino —Pero el placer no es así...— hablo sobre los labios de Hinata haciendo que su aliento chocara contra ellos —...Una buena noche de sexo te hace olvidar todo, y estar feliz al día siguiente— Sonrió al ver como la chica cerraba los ojos e inclinaba su rostro hacia él esperando un beso de su parte —Solo debes tener algo muy claro Hinata— Alejo sus rostro del de la Hyūga y fue hasta su cuello para pasar su lengua por el y este si besarlo suavemente creando un camino hasta el oído femenino, donde se detuvo un momento para morder un poco ese lóbulo a la vez que lo succionaba un poco entre sus labios —El sexo no siempre implica sentimientos hacia la persona— Susurro al oído femenino mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de Hinata y la empujaba hacia atrás haciendo caer sobre la cama. —Olvida esos cuentos rosas que lees en libros y vez en las películas— Fijo su mirada en ella y para su sorpresa, aunque estaba sonrojada no era nada en comparación a como estaba antes, al menos no se desmayaría en ese momento._

 _—K-Kakashi s-sensei...— Sentía vergüenza, nunca antes ningún hombre se le había acercado tanto como ahora ese peli plateado lo hacía, pero aun así su cuerpo no podía rechazarlo o alejarlo de ella, su estómago era como un hormiguero donde miles de hormigas caminaban a diestra y siniestra haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo extraño y agradable a la vez._

 _Sin apartar la vista de Hinata, Kakashi se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y dejo que la joven admirara sorprendida su cuerpo, sonrió de medio lado al verla abrir un poco la boca y paso sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo para aprisionarla y que a la vez lo sintiera más cerca. De las rodillas hacia abajo las piernas de Hinata estaban en el aire, sin tocar la cama ni el suelo, lo que le daba una ventaja al Hatake para impedirle a esa chica que se alejara de él._

 _Tomó_ _una de las manos de la Hyūga y la llevo hasta su pecho para dejarla que lo tocara y sintiera cada uno de sus músculos, era casi seguro que ella fuera una chica virgen, por su edad y personalidad no podía ser de otra forma, así que por esa ocasión se comportaría como un verdadero sensei y le enseñaría parte de lo que sabía mientras la dejaría aprender sin prisas y sin exigencias de su parte._

 _—Deseabas tocar mi cuerpo, ¿No es así Hinata chan? — No apartó ni un solo segundo la vista de su alumna mientras sentía su mano temblorosa sobre su piel —En la intimidad...— Sonrió al ver la blanca mirada de Hinata viajar de su rostro a su pecho —...No debes ser tímida — La misma mano que tenía sobre él la obligo a bajarla cada vez más hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón de dormir. —Supongo que no conoces por completo el cuerpo de un hombre...— Bajo aún más esa mano femenina y la hizo acariciar sutilmente su miembro sobre su ropa —¿Verdad, Hinata chan? —_

 _Todo eso era demasiado para ella, estaba tocando...la parte privada de su sensei, y este cada vez la estaba obligando a tocarlo más. En un intento por controlar su vergüenza y no desmayarse en ese momento, Hinata cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior para evitar gritar de pena mientras con su mano libre la llevaba a su pecho y trataba de controlar su agitado corazón._

 _—Respira— Al fin Kakashi libero la mano de la Hyūga y se inclinó sobre ella para besar una de las mejillas femeninas y crear un camino de besos hasta su cuello y así comenzar a desabotonar esa camisa que traía puesta —Solo trata de disfrutar el momento— Se abrió paso por la molesta tela y llego hasta ese tierno sostén lavanda que la chica trai para besar el nacimiento de sus senos y rodear uno de ellos con una de sus manos y dejar que su otra mano viajara hasta una de las piernas de la Hyūga._

 _No tenía prisa, y esa noche seria exclusivamente para que Hinata disfrutara su primera vez en el sexo, la haría olvidar todo lo que la hacía llorar y le demostraría como un buen sexo que brindara placer era la mejor medicina para ella y sus tristezas._

 _Lentamente la mano que Kakashi tenía sobre la pierna de Hinata fue subiendo hasta llegar a la cintura de la chica y subir hasta sus senos, donde ahora ambas manos del hombre acariciaban sobre el sostén aquellos pechos que eran más que increíbles para una jovencita de casi 16 años, rodeo su cuerpo y llego hasta esa parte donde aquella prenda se sujetaba para liberarla y hacer que esos grandes senos quedaran al fin libres._

 _Con suavidad llevo su boca hacia ellos y subió un poco la tela del sostén para poder ver mejor esos grandes pechos y apreciarlos, paso su lengua por uno de ellos y presiono uno de sus pezones mientras dejaba que un poco de su saliva cayera y lo cubriera un poco._

 _—S-Sensei...— Esta vez sí estaba llegando demasiado lejos, era un punto en donde nadie más había llegado antes, su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja de vergüenza, además de un extraño calor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras Kakashi la tocaba, podía sentir calor, un calor que llegaba hasta su intimidad y la hacía sentir un suave hormigueo —...S-Sensei— Por reflejo coloco las manos sobre los hombros de aquel hombre mientras sentía como sus labios iban descendiendo de sus senos hasta su ombligo._

 _Sin llegar más abajo con sus labios, Kakashi tomo las piernas de la chica y las alzo un poco en el aire mientras él volvía a subir su rostro y llegaba el cuello femenino besándolo y succionándolo un poco, inclinándose hacia ella hizo que sus sexos se rozaran de forma más directa._

 _—Siente a un hombre excitado por tu cuerpo Hinata chan— susurro sobre el cuello de la chica mientras empujaba un poco más su miembro sobre la intimidad femenina, haciendo que la tela de su pantalón y la tela de las bragas de Hinata se interpusieran entre ellos, era bueno que acostumbrara dormir desnudo, y que solo se hubiera colocado ese pantalón por que la escucho llegar antes, así le permitiría a la chica aprender mejor sin llegar a asustarse su primera vez._

 _El hormigueo que ya estaba sintiendo se intensificó en el cuerpo de Hinata al escuchar a su sensei y sentir en su intimidad como él empujaba sobre ella algo duro y erecto. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado al entender que no era -algo- lo que Kakashi empujaba sobre ella, era su miembro, aquel que todos los hombres poseían y que al tener sexo introducían dentro de las mujeres, se sonrojó violentamente al saber lo que seguiría después de eso y lo que estaba a punto de pasar con su sensei._

 _Las manos de Hinata se aferraron a las sábanas bajo ella mientras podía sentir esa erección en su entrada, para luego de solo un momento sentir como una de las manos de su sensei viajaba a su intimidad y comenzaba a acariciarla sobre sus bragas a la vez que seguía empujando su erección hacia ella, uno de los dedos del hombre fue introduciéndose lentamente en la intimidad femenina mientras que sus labios se apoderaban de su cuello y descendían hasta uno de los senos de la chica._

 _—S-sensei y-yo...— Miro al hombre sobre ella y trato de jalar un poco de aire para poder hablar, en ese momento sentía que sus fuerzas se iban, algo en su interior estaba creando sensaciones extrañas en ella y sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo, pero a la vez le estaba gustando mucho lo que su sensei le estaba provocando —...D-Detengas...e —Apenas logró hablar al sentir como una fuerte descarga eléctrica le recorría todo el cuerpo con tan solo un movimiento extra de los dedos de su sensei._

 _—Creo que encontré el punto correcto— Sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica y de inmediato introdujo otro dedo más en ella para comenzar a empujarlos más sobre aquel punto exacto que estaba logrando que el cuerpo de Hinata se arqueara sobre la cama y de su boca salieran excitantes y eróticos sonidos. En tan solo un momento la chica tímida que tenía miedo de lo que pasaba, comenzaba a liberarse y dejar que su cuerpo hablara por ella, dejándose llevar por completo._

 _Se alejó un poco de ella para poder ver sus reacciones y aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos sobre ella, no tardaría mucho en llegar a su clímax y para ayudarla aún más, con su otro mano fue a acariciar esa pequeña parte superior en la intimidad de Hinata que en cuanto la tomo entre dos de sus dedos un nuevo grito de placer salió de los labios de esa tímida chica, para luego de solo unos momentos arquearse por completo sobre la cama y jalar con ella las sanas que aun sostenía entre sus manos al llegar a su orgasmo._

 _Un sentimiento completamente nuevo y diferente se liberó en el interior de Hinata al sentir todo aquello por las caricias de su sensei, por esos momentos y algunos posteriores a él, todo se borró de su mente; miedo, dolor, soledad, tristeza... Ahora podía entender lo que ese hombre le dijo antes -". Una buena noche de sexo te hace olvidar todo, y estar feliz al día siguiente"-. En ese momento dejó de existir su padre, su primo y todo su maldito mundo que solo la lastimaba, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo logro sonreír de forma sincera._

 _—Kakashi...— Apenas como un susurro logró pronunciar el nombre de su sensei en un intento por recuperar el aliento —...Sensei— Con un ágil movimiento el peli plateado tomó por la cintura a la chica y la alzó en el aire dejándose caer sobre la cama y colocándola a ella encima de él._

 _—Deja que tu cuerpo te diga lo que desea— Tomó las manos femeninas entre las de él y las jalo suavemente para que se inclinara un poco y así poder acercar su rostro al de ella —Déjame ayudarte a olvidar todo, déjame...— Con un movimiento de sus caderas hacia arriba hizo que su erección tocará de nuevo la intimidad de la chica —...Ser solo tú y yo esta noche— Soltó las manos de la joven y sin apartar la mirada de la de ella, comenzó a bajar sus pantalones dejando esta vez su erección expuesta y libre de cualquier molesta ropa._

 _Con un suave movimiento inclinó su erección hacia Hinata y comenzó a rozar sobre su intimidad y sobre esas bragas que aún tenía puestas, sonrió al ver como el sonrojo de la Hyūga se hacía más fuerte, pero a la vez se mordía el labio inferior en un intento por no volver a hacer los sonidos que antes hizo. Con cuidado hizo a un lado la molesta prenda de la chica e hizo que lo pudiera sentir aún más, rozando y metiendo apenas un poco de su erección en ella._

 _—Hinata chan...— Hizo que la joven se enderezará un poco y quedará sobre él apoyada en sus rodillas y con sus manos sobre su pecho —... Baja, solo si lo deseas— Acomodo su erección en la entrada de ella y le sonrió mientras acariciaba de forma suave una de las piernas femeninas y con su otra mano controlaba no entrar más de la cuenta en aquella chica._

 _Sin pensarlo de más, Hinata cerró los ojos y bajó sus caderas de forma lenta hasta sentir como la erección de su sensei entraba poco a poco en ella, en algún punto donde un dolor sutil llegó a ella, se detuvo uno segundos y respiro profundamente, sabía que había llegado a la barrera de su virginidad y que eso le dolería un poco, pero estaba dispuesta a pasar por eso, ya había llegado hasta ese punto y quería olvidarse de todo, si esa era una buena manera de hacerlo, lo haría sin importar nada, abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su sensei que solo la miraba tranquilo y con una sonrisa en los labios y algo en ella exploto de nuevo, ese hombre era tan atractivo que el verlo así y en esa situación era casi como si la hechizara, se dejó caer por completo sobre la erección de ese hombre y ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir como su virginidad se iba y algo líquido corría suavemente fuera de ella._

 _En un gesto involuntario de Kakashi, llevo una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica y acarició suavemente su mejilla a la vez que limpiaba una lágrima que salía de sus ojos, era normal que esa primera experiencia le provocara algo de dolor, pero también era verdad que ella ya estaba completamente húmeda en su intimidad y que pudo recibirlo fácilmente, y así se lo demostró al comenzar a mover sus caderas sobre él de forma lenta._

 _—Ve a tu ritmo — Bajó su mano del rostro femenino y la deslizó sensualmente sobre la barbilla y cuello de la chica hasta llegar a sus senos para acariciarlos suavemente y seguir descendiendo hasta llegar a su cintura y luego hasta sus caderas, donde se detuvo unos segundos tentado a sujetarlas fuertemente y hacerla acelerar su ritmo, esa chica era tan estrecha y caliente que lo estaba logrando hacer perder el control de sí mismo y no ser el hombre paciente y tranquilo que prometió ser por ella, continuo bajando sus manos y llegó hasta esas piernas femeninas que se movían suavemente de arriba a abajo y estas sí se dedicó a acariciarlas completamente dejando en ocasiones colar su mano hasta su intimidad para acariciarla de nuevo y hacer salir uno que otro gemido de placer de esos dulces labios femeninos._

 _Con delicadeza uno de los dedos de Kakashi se centró el acariciar y presionar el clítoris de Hinata haciéndola estremecerse ante sus manos y arquearse hacia atrás olvidando por momentos moverse y solo permanecer sentada sobre su erección en un intento por no gritar de placer y ser escuchada._

 _Al sentir la humedad en la intimidad de Hinata y como poco a poco algunas contracciones presionaban su miembro, Kakashi tomó al fin las caderas femeninas entre sus manos y comenzó a moverlas a un ritmo lento, pero a la vez entrando profundamente en ella hasta lograr que las contracciones en el interior de Hinata fueran más fuertes y al fin un grito de placer saliera de sus labios indicándole que había llegado a su orgasmo, a su segundo orgasmo._

 _Sin fuerzas ante lo que pareció ser una fuerte descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo de Hinata, esta cedió su cuerpo y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su sensei intentando recuperar las fuerzas y el aliento, aunque aún podía sentirse entumecida y con ese hormigueo en su interior por primera vez en años se sentía feliz._

 _—Hinata chan...— La voz de Kakashi hizo que Hinata alzara la vista avergonzada y a la vez se diera cuenta como aquel hombre seguía dentro de ella aunque permaneciera inmóvil en esos momentos —...Aún no terminamos — Con un ágil movimiento el hombre giró a la chica y la tumbó sobre la cama quedando ahora él sobre ella y saliendo de su interior lentamente para estirar su mano y alcanzar los pantalones que tenía tirados a un lado de la cama y que al parecer eran los que había traído puestos ese día, sacó de una de las bolsas un pequeño sobre de color y lo abrió sacando un condón transparente que se colocó de inmediato sobre su erección ante la atenta mirada de la Hyūga que no perdía ni el más mínimo detalle de aquella acción —¿Te gusta lo que ves?— Sonrió al ver el sonrojo inmediato de la chica y terminó por colocarse aquel preservativo mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia Hinata —Nunca lo hagas sin protección Hinata chan— susurro sobre el oído femenino mientras empujaba su miembro de nuevo sobre la intimidad de la chica y entraba en ella con una solo embestida lenta, a diferencia de la primera vez ahora era más simple entrar y menos doloroso para ella que de inmediato arqueo la espalda y se sujetó al cuello de su sensei, para luego de solo unos instantes soltarse de él y aferrarse a las sábanas bajo ella._

 _Con embestidas lentas al inicio Kakashi tomo las piernas de la joven y las paso sobre sus hombros a la vez que besaba la suave peli de aquella chica y aumentaba poco a poco la intensidad de sus entradas sobre ella haciéndola que sus gemidos fueran también siendo cada vez más intensos, por alguna razón le excitaba verla sonrojada y gritando de placer, era una mezcla de inocencia y lujuria que provocaba en él sacar su lado salvaje._

 _Tomó ambas piernas de la chica y las paso sobre uno de sus hombros mientras comenzaba a embestirla con mucha más fuerza y veía el vaivén de los grandes pechos femeninos ante su fuerza, con cada una de sus embestidas, aquellos pechos se movían con mayor intensidad haciendo que de nueva cuenta un órganos llegara al cuerpo de Hinata y aplicara presión sobre la erección de Kakashi haciéndole casi imposible salir de ella para volver a entrar, pero a la vez provocando también un orgasmo en el Hatake que empujó fuertemente su erección dentro de aquella chica antes de terminar y correrse dentro de ella y de su condón._

 _Al ver el rostro sonrojado de Hinata y su boca entreabierta tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones, Kakashi no pudo contenerse y acercó sus labios a los de ella para fundirse en un beso a la vez que salía de ella y tomaba el rostro femenino entre sus manos con fuerza —Dime que te hice olvidar tu realidad Hinata— Apenas separó sus labios de los de ella para poder hablar y sonreír, sabía que la chica bajo él se había dejado llevar por completo ante sus caricias, no había duda que había disfrutado del momento junto con él._

 _Aunque de sus labios, Hinata trataba de decir algo, la realidad era que no podía, aún sentía su cuerpo adormecido, y su mente está como nublada, aunque estaba consciente de todo a su alrededor, no se sentía capaz de razonar o pensar con claridad - ¿De qué se tenía que olvidar? -_

 _Después de esa noche, siguieron otras más, algunas donde el propio Kakashi le decía a Hinata que no cayera en la fantasía del amor, y él mismo se encargaba de dormir con otras mujeres para que ella viera no era la única, y a la vez le pedía que ella misma experimentará estar con otros hombres, ya que su escape de la realidad duraba muy poco después de que sus encuentros terminaban, y aunque Hinata se negaba a intentar tener intimidad con alguien más, la realidad era que el encuentro que tuvo con Neji le demostró que su cuerpo podía excitarse por alguien más, y que de alguna forma también deseaba sentir que pasaba al estar con otro hombre que no fuera su sensei._

 _Y con más simpleza de la que hubiera podido imaginar, Kakashi le había demostrado a Hinata ese mundo en el que él vivía y que al menos por el momento hacía que ella también deseaba vivir para librarse de todo lo que la rodeaba. Era algo extraño, aún seguía sintiendo una profunda vergüenza al ver a un hombre desnudo, o tan siquiera sentir las manos de alguién más sobre su cuerpo, pero cada vez que vivía esos momentos su mente divagaba en todas las sensaciones de su cuerpo que olvidaba por momentos todo lo demás. Lo mejor de todo, era que con cada chico con el que estaba no era necesario nunca pedir perdón o esperar algo más, era todo tan simple como pasar una noche y olvidar todo a la mañana siguiente, con el único que era eso diferente, era con el mismo Kakashi, pero al final de cuentas Hinata tenía claro que con él tampoco había nada más allá de algunas noches de sexo y nada más._

 _ **Fin Flash Black**_

Hinata tomó una copa de vino que encontró sobre la mesa y la tomó de un solo trago para tratar de evadir las preguntas de TenTen, solo Kiba y Shino sabían de su historia con Kakashi y nadie más podía saberlo o esta vez su padre si la mataría a golpes por deshonrar su apellido de esa forma.

—Hinata sama— Con delicadeza una mano masculina tomó la mano de Hinata que sostenía la copa y con cuidado la apartó de ella —Sabe que a Hiashi san no le agrada que usted tome licor—

—N-Niisan...— Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a su primo frente a ella, por alguna razón que no conocía su mirada era diferente a otras veces, incluso la sonrisa que le dedicaba se sentía completamente extraña y eso solo lograba inquietarla y hacerla sentir mal.

—Vamos Neji, no se lo digas a Hiashi— TenTen de inmediato se puso al lado de su prometido y lo miró sonriendo —Solo es una copa—

Con una mirada de desaprobación y enfado, Neji giro a ver a la castaña mientras dejaba la copa de lado y volvía a mirar a su prima frente a él, odiaba que su futura esposa se metiera donde no era necesaria, pero debía dejarlo pasar por el momento, ya que tenía mejores cosas en mente.

—Venga conmigo Hinata sama— Como un caballero antiguo, Neji se inclinó hacia Hinata y le extendió su mano para que esta la tomará —Su padre tiene un anuncio importante que darle a usted y a todos los invitados— Con miedo más que con ganas, Hinata tomo la mano de su primo y permitió que esta la guiara hasta el lado de su padre, igual no tenía muchas opciones para escaparse en ese momento de la situación, que lo mejor era dejarse llevar y tratar de sobrevivir el momento.

Cuando ambos jóvenes seguidos por TenTen llegaron al lado de Hiashi, este tomo la mano de su hija y la colocó a su lado mientras llamaba la atención de todos sus invitados.

—Por favor préstenme un momento de su atención señores— El hombre alzó la voz y giro su vista hacia su hija —Como saben, mi primogénita acaba de graduarse de la universidad— Tomó la pequeña mano de Hinata entre las de él —Así que, a partir de hoy, ella se integra oficialmente a todas las empresas Hyūga y a sus negocios— Con una mirada penetrante el líder Hyūga miro a la joven y luego a todos los presentes. —Como mi futura sucesora, comenzará bajo el cuidado de su primo Neji, pero pronto ella será la líder que comande el imperio Hyūga—

El cuerpo de Hinata se paralizó ante las palabras de su padre, mientras los presentes, incluido su padre y primo aplaudían mientras la veían, ella solo podía sentir como sus fuerzas se alejaban de su cuerpo y la respiración comenzaba a fallarle - _¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Porque su padre hacía eso en ese momento? - ¿No se suponía que él la odiaba?_ -, trato de buscar una salida para salir corriendo y lo único que encontró fue la mirada de Kakashi, que a diferencia de los demás no aplaudía y solo la mirada fijamente con una mirada que nunca antes había visto en él.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ Ahora si, aquí mis agradecimientos por escribirme y leer este fic siempre ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶ **LOS/LAS QUIERO** ❤❤❤ [Aunque cada vez sean menos ToT]

 ***dagorfly** .- Me alegra que la crisis de lectora pasará y regreses a leer ;), espero que te gustará el capitulo, ahora si todo se pondrá - _feo_ -  
 ***** **DAngel7.** \- Thank you for always commenting, I hope that the chapter you liked to be more focused on Kakashi, wanted to talk a little about him because from now there is a lot of drama in the fic.  
 ***** **gfriend.** \- Por un momento creí que ya nadie leía mi fic ToT, peor que bueno que solo era por cuestiones de tiempo xD. Ahora bien, como dices quería expresar en estos últimos capítulos un poco esa unión que existe entre Kiba, Shino, Kakashi y Hinata para que en el futuro se comprenda mejor por que hacen las cosas y no resulte "extraño", creo que en el futuro vas a odiar mucho más a Sakura y a otros 2 personajes más ;(

 ***Hinata-Ares.** \- Que buenas son las vacaciones que te dan tiempo de leer de nuevo xD... Como puedes ver Kakashi no "arruino" nada, pero si te adelanto que él será el autor de algo grande, aunque no se si lo vayan a considerar como una buena o mala acción (?).  
PD: Ese fic ya lo tengo con 7 capítulos escritos xD, pero quiero terminar este antes de sacarlo *_*

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	21. Revelaciones

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 *****Revelaciones *****

* * *

- _Yo no puedo estar al frente de las empresas Hyūga_ \- Por la mente de Hinata no dejaban de pasar las palabras de su padre durante la reunión, ella nunca imaginó que él diría algo así frente a todos, desde niña nunca le interesó ser parte de los negocios de su padre, y al crecer comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que su familia la prefería lo más lejos posible de ellos, pero ahora... _¿Ella sería la líder Hyūga?_

Como si el cuerpo le pesara toneladas, se dejó caer sobre la cama a sus espaldas y fijó su mirada al techo, no comprendía nada de lo que había pasado - _¿Por qué Kakashi sensei me miraba así?_ -, recordó al hombre de cabellera plateada y su pecho comenzó a sentirse pesado - _¿Por qué Neji me sonreía así?_ \- Todo la estaba volviendo loca, ya no entendía nada, de pronto hasta su padre la estaba tratando bien y volvía a ser la heredera ante el mundo. Llevo sus manos hacia su cabeza y presionó su frente con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos y contenía las ganas de llorar —N-no soy s-su juguete— Cuando algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, con un solo movimiento se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de su recamara para comenzar a caminar con pasos firmes hacia la salida de aquella mansión, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, necesitaba respirar.

—Hinata sama...— Antes de llegar a la salida, la silueta de Neji se interpuso entre ella y su escapatoria —... ¿A dónde cree que va? — Tomo por la muñeca a la chica y sonrió arrogante al verla con lágrimas en los ojos —Mañana es mi boda y ustedes es mi madrina— Miró fijamente a los ojos de su prima y noto algo que jamás había visto antes en ella...Decisión.

—Quítate— Por primera vez en toda su vida Neji pudo ver en Hinata esa arrogancia y superioridad con la que todos los Hyūga se manejaban. Sin apartar la mirada de él, la chica apartó bruscamente la mano que su primo tenía sobre ella y siguió con su camino para salir de la mansión dejando atrás a un castaño que solo la miraba irse sorprendido.

—¿Quieres jugar así Hinata? — las manos de Neji se formaron en un puño ante la actitud de la morena hacia él —No eres nadie para hablarme así...— En su mirada un profundo odio se dejó ver al grado de casi formarle venas alrededor de sus ojos —...Y muchos menos para verme de esa forma— él no era menos que nadie, y muchos menos que esa chica que justo ahora se había atrevido a verlo como si fuera muy inferior a ella, eso no se lo perdonaría.

Por la misma puerta donde su prima había salido antes, Neji hizo lo mismo y aceleró el paso para tratar de alcanzar a esa chica y mostrarle una lección, pero al lograr darle alcance esta estaba ya arriba del automóvil que apenas hace unos días Hiashi había comprado para ella en un intento por quedar bien ante la sociedad como un padre consentidor que felicita a su hija por graduarse.

Sin girarse a ver a nadie, y sin detenerse, Hinata echó a andar el automóvil y se alejó de la mansión Hyūga lo más rápido que pudo, aunque había aprendido a manejar junto a Shino y Kiba, la realidad era que no le gustaba mucho hacerlo y siempre prefería dejar que alguien más lo hiciera, pero ahora era un caso especial y ya no importaba mucho si le gustaba o no.

Con prisa, Neji corrió también a su automóvil y se apresuró por alcanzar a su prima, no dejaría pasar como si nada esa humillación. De cerca el automóvil de Neji siguió al de Hinata hasta que esta se detuvo frente a unos edificios y se estaciono saliendo del auto a prisa y casi corriendo al interior de aquel lugar, no hacía falta para el Hyūga saber qué lugar era, ya lo había investigado antes y sabía perfectamente quién vivía ahí.

Pasando la puerta de entrada y al guardia de seguridad que la reconoció, Hinata entro al elevador y subió hasta el piso donde el Uchiha vivía para salir y pararse frente a la puerta, hace tiempo él le entregó una copia de las claves de acceso de su departamento y ella las colocó junto a las de su propio departamento, busco desesperada entre sus ropas y encontró esas tarjetas de acceso, tomo la del departamento Uchiha y la deslizó haciendo que la puerta se abriera y ella pudiera entrar.

Al pasar por la puerta de entrada, lo primero que los ojos de Hinata miraron fue a una chica de cabellera rosa semi desnuda parada frente a un Sasuke que estaba sentado sobre el sillón donde ella tuvo su primer beso con ese moreno.

—Hinata...— Al verla entrar, Sasuke de inmediato se puso de pie empujando a un lado a la peli rosa para caminar hacia la Hyūga —... ¿Qué paso? — Al llegar frente a la morena, tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos y miró fijamente como esos hermosos ojos blancos que ella tenía estaban rojos y se podían ver como algunas lágrimas parecían querer salir de ellos —¿Por qué lloraste? — Limpio suavemente una lágrima que corrió por las mejillas femeninas con uno de sus dedos.

—Sasuke kun— La voz de Sakura se coló en los oídos de ambos morenos aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó atención y permanecieron mirándose uno al otro fijamente —Sasuke kun...— Al verse ignorada, la peli rosa volvió a llamar al moreno mientras caminaba hasta él y lo tomaba por el brazo obligándolo a soltar a Hinata y girar a verla —...No me ignores por ella después de que me acabas de hacer el amor— Clavó sus verdes ojos en el moreno para luego girar a ver a la Hyūga y sonreír de medio lado al verla, nunca creyó que ella llegaría en ese momento, pero si la fortuna le sonreía, ella se encargaría de que de una vez por todas Hinata se alejara de Sasuke para siempre.

Por la imaginación de Sakura, el ir al departamento de Sasuke y colarse en el a la fuerza, para luego desnudarse ante él y meterse en su cama sonaba como una gran idea que la haría estar de nuevo junto a ese Uchiha. Lo que su imaginación no planeo es que Sasuke la miraría con total indiferencia y le dijera una y otra vez que se largara de su casa, aun cuando ella se quitó el vestido que llevaba puesto frente a él, este solo se atrevió a decirle que dejara de molestarlo y se largará, todo solo minutos antes de que Hinata llegará por sorpresa. Pero al menos Hinata no sabía lo que había pasado, y por cómo la encontró en el departamento del Uchiha aprovecharía para confundirla y alejarla.

—¿Qué diablos dices? — El rostro de Sasuke se deformo al escuchar lo que esa chica decía, él no le puso ni un solo dedo encima a esa molestia rosada, pero al parecer esa maldita planeaba buscar problemas entre él y Hinata, y eso sobrepasaba sus límites, olvidaría que era una chica y la lanzaría fuera de su casa sin importarle si la lastimaba o no, ya estaba harto de soportarla y no permitiría que se metiera entre él y Hinata. Miro la mano que la chica tenía sobre él y alzó su otra mano para tomar la femenina y obligarla a que lo soltará, pero la mano de Hinata se adelantó a él y tomo primero por la muñeca a Sakura haciéndola soltarlo casi de inmediato.

—Deja de molestar de una maldita vez— Con la vista fija en los ojos de Sakura, Hinata jalo a la peli rosa y tomó lo que parecía ser su vestido del suelo y su bolso para luego jalarla hasta la puerta y lanzarla fuera del departamento de Sasuke junto con sus cosas—No mendigues por un amor que nunca tendrás— Hinata podía sentir como su sangre hervía dentro de su cuerpo, ya estaba harta de ser pisoteada por todos, de siempre callar y dejar que cualquiera pasará sobre ella dejándola de lado y sin poder decir nada. Primero su familia se creía con la autoridad de jugar con su vida y mente como le diera la gana, y ahora esa chica peli rosa se creía capaz de jugar con ella y con Sasuke para manipularlos a su voluntad —Sasuke es mío— Cerró la puerta del departamento con fuerza mientras bajaba la mirada, no podía evitar pensar que Sakura suplicaba por amor como alguna vez lo hizo su padre, pero al parecer ambos creían que sus sentimientos valían más que los de ella, su padre al pensar que ella no sufrió por la traición de su madre y que se merecía sufrir por lo que ella hizo, y Sakura al pensar que el amor que decía tener por Sasuke era más valioso que lo que ella sentía o lo que el propio Sasuke deseaba. Todo el mundo anteponía sus sentimientos sobre los de los demás, todos creían que los demás valían menos cuando se trataba de cumplir sus propios deseos.

—Hinata— Con suavidad, Sasuke puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata, le sorprendió ver su forma de tratar a Sakura, y aunque no se atrevió a decir nada, era claro que la Hyūga no estaba bien, algo debió de pasarle para que se portara de esa forma.

Al sentir el contacto del moreno sobre ella, de inmediato Hinata alzó la vista y giró a ver al hombre tras ella - _No, no todos son así_ \- Ante sus propios pensamientos, se dio cuenta que aquel hombre al que había ido a buscar no era igual, él le dio el tiempo y la distancia que ella le pidió aun cuando no deseaba hacerlo, interpuso lo que ella sentía sobre lo que él sentía, la dejo ir sin soltarla nunca realmente.

Sin esperar más tiempo, los brazos de Hinata rodearon el cuerpo de Sasuke y hundió su rostro en el pecho masculino mientras dejaba que toda la rabia que había sentido antes se esfumara y en su lugar las lágrimas que tanto había estado conteniendo salieran de sus ojos. Estando al lado de Sasuke sentía que el coraje se esfumaba de su cuerpo, pero a cambio la tristeza la invadía y la obligaban a refugiarse en él.

En silencio, Sasuke abrazo a la Hyūga de la misma forma en que ella lo abrazaba, cuando la escucho llorar y sintió su cuerpo temblar simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y besó el cabello de la chica, no sabía que le pasaba, pero era claro que lo que ella más necesitaba en ese momento era ese abrazo y sentirse protegida.

Luego de algunos minutos en la misma posición, lentamente el Uchiha deslizó uno de sus brazos sobre la espalda de la chica y la alzó en el aire para poder cargar ese cuerpo femenino entre sus manos y comenzar a caminar hasta su habitación donde con cuidado dejó a la Hyūga sobre su cama, en todo el camino no había dicho nada y ahora solo sollozaba suavemente mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro con su cabello y ahora con una almohada que había abrazado mientras se acurrucaba en la cama.

 _\- ¿A dónde fue la fiera de hace un rato? -_ Mirando a la chica en su cama, no pudo evitar recordar la forma en la que ella había echado a Sakura de su departamento, y cómo por primera vez había visto a esa morena molesta, y aunque fue un momento incomodo, debía admitir que le había agradado demasiado la forma en que Hinata había hablado y sobretodo como puso en su lugar a la Haruno.

Con suavidad se acostó a un lado de la Hyūga y giró su cuerpo hacia ella para quedar de frente y poder verse a los ojos, aunque en ese momento él solo podía ver la almohada que ella abrazaba.

—¿Que paso con tu padre? — No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que el estado de Hinata era a causa de su familia, desde el momento en que ella regresó a esa casa tanto él como Kiba y Shino sabían que tarde o temprano ella volvería a llorar.

Al escuchar la pregunta del moreno, Hinata bajó un poco la almohada que había abrazado para poder ver los negros ojos de ese chico que ahora tenía su mirada fija en ella —O-odio ser u-una H-Hyūga— susurro levemente antes de retirar por completo la almohada y lanzarla a un lado. En el pasado siempre creyó que su apellido era algo increíble, con solo decir su nombre o el de su padre todos le daban lo que ella quería, además de que muchos decían que ser un Hyūga era como ser dueño de una parte del mundo, pero ahora comprendía que ese apellido traía más maldición que bendiciones a alguien como ella.

—Puedes ser una Uchiha cuando tú quieras— Sin apartar la mirada de la chica frente a él, y deslizando suavemente su mano sobre una de las de ella, Sasuke habló con tanta naturalidad que provocó en Hinata un shock eléctrico haciéndola olvidar por un momento la razón de su llanto.

—S-Sasuke...— los blancos ojos de la Hyūga se abrieron ante la impresión mientras su mente intentaba procesar esas palabras dichas por el moreno, tal vez su significado era diferente al que ella pensaba, él no podía estar...

—Es una propuesta Hinata Hyūga— Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y guio su mano hasta sus labios para poder besar esa mano femenina —Conviértete en mi esposa— Sonrió al ver el sonrojo de la chica y decidió jugar un poco con ella para al menos hacerla olvidarse un poco de sus problemas. Con lentitud metió uno de los dedos femeninos en su boca y lo lamió por completo —Ya dijiste que soy solo tuyo...— Se movió un poco para poder acercarse más a esa chica y quedar a solo centímetros de sus labios —...Hazte responsable de tus palabras y declara ante un juez y ante todo el mundo que de verdad soy tuyo— Mentiría si decía que el proponerle a Hinata matrimonio era algo que se le ocurrió en ese momento, la realidad es que tenía tiempo pensando en eso, y aunque para muchos pudiera ser una locura, para él, era algo que deseaba hacer.

—Sasuke...— Con una sonrisa en los labios, Hinata acortó la distancia entre sus labios y los de Uchiha y beso a ese hombre con lentitud, disfrutando de esos labios masculinos que tanto le gustaban —... ¿Q-quieres ser mi novio Uchiha Sasuke? — Susurro sobre esos labios húmedos del moreno para luego besar una de sus mejillas tiernamente —¿A-aceptarías mi amor? — tomo con sus manos el rostro del chico y pego su frente a la de él.

Por la mente del moreno pasó el momento en el que fue él quien le pidió a esa chica ser su novia y le pidió tener su amor solo para él, en aquel momento ella se negó y se dejó vencer por los traumas de su pasado, pero ahora era todo lo contrario a esa ocasión.

—¿Estás segura? — Aunque estaba sorprendido por la nueva actitud de esa chica, sonrió y tomó también el rostro femenino entre sus manos mientras clavaba su vista en la de ella —Si acepto, no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente de mi lado— Esta vez no se alejaría, aunque ella se lo pidiera, esta vez ella si debía estar junto a él pasará lo que pasará.

—Solo quiero estar junto a Sasuke kun...— Cuando llegó al departamento del moreno, sentía que toda su vida estaba siendo manipulada por otros, pero al ver a los ojos a ese chico frente a ella, sentía que al menos junto a él ella podía tener control de todo; de sus sentimientos por él y de la decisión de permanecer a su lado aún contra todo el mundo, porque si, ahora ya sabía que estar junto a un Uchiha no sería nada fácil, Kakashi ya se lo había hecho ver hace poco.

 ** _Flash Black:_**

 _Luego del repentino anuncio de líder Hyūga, Hinata sentía como su cuerpo temblaba - ¿Qué haría ella como líder de las empresas familiares? -, con temor dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y sintió como un par de manos se posaban sobre sus hombros impidiéndole seguir con su camino._

 _—Aún no puede retirarse Hinata sama— La voz de Neji sobre su oído sonó más fuerte que nunca —Debe quedarse hasta el final de la fiesta— Sonrió arrogante ante su prima y con delicadeza la hizo a un lado junto a una TenTen que sonreía feliz ante la chica._

 _—Felicidades Hinata chan— Sus felicitaciones eran sinceras, aunque no entendía muy bien aún ese mundo donde se desenvolvió su prometido, la castaña siempre creyó que liderar un imperio como el Hyūga era algo muy bueno, así que abrazó suavemente a la morena y la felicito de corazón, tan joven y ya con ese nivel de responsabilidades y poder._

 _—D-Debo r-respirar a-aire f-fresco— Hinata sentía que las piernas en cualquier momento la traicionarían y la tirarían al piso, necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo eso, con un poco de ayuda de TenTen que se interpuso entre ella y Neji, logro comenzar a caminar rumbo a la salida, no sin antes sentir la fuerte mirada de su padre sobre ella, pero se negó a girar a verlo y solo continuó con su camino._

 _En cuanto cruzó la puerta que daba al jardín de su casa, respiró hondamente y dio algunos pasos más para luego dejarse caer de rodillas y comenzar a llorar mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su cara y trataba de cubrirse como un intento de no ser escuchada o descubierta por nadie en ese momento._

 _—No llores Hinata— Con una suavidad casi irreal, la Hyūga pudo sentir como unas manos la tomaban por la cintura y la obligaban a ponerse de pie —Eso no te ayudará, y solo te traerá más problemas— Una mano masculina se coló por su barbilla y la hizo alzar la vista para ver a los ojos al hombre que estaba frente a ella y que acababa de llegar después de haberla seguido a ese lugar._

 _—K-Kakashi sensei...— Sin pensarlo mucho Hinata se aferró al cuerpo masculino con un fuerte abrazo, aunque hubiera deseado que nadie la viera, ahora agradecía que fuera su sensei y no su primo o su padre._

 _—Te esperan cosas difíciles, es mejor que guardes tus energías para el futuro— La verdad era que él no deseaba poner más nerviosa y asustada a la chica entre sus brazos, pero la realidad de lo que estaba por venir era algo que debía enfrentar con valentía si es que quería evitar salir herida, si solo se ponía a llorar como ahora, su vida se iría al drenaje sin ninguna duda —Deja de llorar...— Alejo un poco a esa chica de su cuerpo y la obligo a verlo a la cara mientras tomaba el rostro femenino entre sus manos —...Respira y tranquilízate, pronto debemos entrar de nuevo y no pueden verte así— Aunque deseaba seguir al lado de la Hyūga, la realidad era que ese no era el momento y que pronto tendrían que regresar o alguien iría a buscarlos y verían a Hinata en ese estado —No te dejaré sola...— Con delicadeza limpió algunas lágrimas del rostro femenino mientras sonreía —...Cuentas conmigo— Acercó sus labios a la frente de la chica y le dio un tierno beso mientras volvía a abrazarla un poco más._

 _Luego de solo unos segundos, el hombre deslizó su mano sobre la de la chica y la tomó fuertemente para comenzar a caminar de nuevo dentro de aquel lugar, topándose de frente con Neji que estaba por salir._

 _—Hinata sama...— Miro a la chica y sonrió al ver como los ojos de la Hyūga estaban levemente rojos por haber comenzado a llorar —...Justo iba a buscarla— Extendió su mano hacia ella esperando que la chica la tomará y miró discretamente como es que el peli plateado la estaba tomando de la mano para luego soltarla en cuanto él apareció._

 _Sin decir mucho más, Hinata tomó tímidamente la mano de su primo y ambos comenzaron a caminar dentro seguidos muy de cerca por Kakashi._

 _Cuando la fiesta terminó y los invitados comenzaban a retirarse uno a uno, Kakashi se acercó discretamente a la Hyūga y susurro sobre su oído que la estaría esperando en el parque cercano a su casa, se despidió de ella y como todos los demás se fue del lugar._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hinata le pidiera a su padre permiso para retirarse a su habitación y este se lo permitiera. En cuanto la Hyūga llego a su habitación cerró la puerta tras ella y cambio sus ropas por un conjunto de pantalón y camisa larga para luego simplemente apagar las luces y sentarse sobre la cama esperando que el tiempo pasará y todos fueran a dormir, necesitaba que todo el mundo durmiera para así poder escapar sin ser vista._

 _No sabía si era que necesitaba hablar con su sensei, si deseaba saber que era lo que él tenía para decirle, o si simplemente deseaba salir de ese lugar y alejarse por un rato, pero cuando el reloj marco más de la media noche abrió la ventana de su habitación y dio un gran brinco al árbol cercano bajando por el de forma hábil, en momentos como esos agradecía a Kiba por insistirle en aprender a trepar árboles en el pasado._

 _Miro a su alrededor y comenzó su escape sin ser vista por nadie hasta salir de aquella mansión y correr hasta el punto de encuentro con su sensei._

 _Al llegar al parque de inmediato fijo su vista en una banca donde un hombre estaba sentado tranquilamente fumando un cigarrillo, se acercó un poco y pudo ver el rostro de su sensei que ahora estaba descubierto dejando ver la perfección en él._

 _—Siéntate Hinata chan— En cuanto Kakashi vio a esa chica llegar sonrió y le indico que se sentará junto a él. Por algunos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo disfrutaron del agradable clima nocturno y de la compañía del otro en silencio, ella necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y él simplemente estar junto a ella por un instante._

 _—¿P-por qué paso esto? — La voz de Hinata llego a Kakashi como un suave susurro que el viento guio hasta sus oídos —Ellos no me quieren...— Las lágrimas comenzaban de nuevo a acumularse en los ojos de la Hyūga mientras bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus manos en puño sobre sus piernas —... ¿Por qué ahora mi padre...? —_

 _—Son negocios Hinata— Con tranquilidad y hasta frialdad, Kakashi giro su cuerpo para poder ver mejor a la chica junto a él —Naciste siendo la primogénita de la gran familia Hyūga— Aunque no deseaba herir a esa joven, la realidad era que debía de ponerla al tanto de su futuro, ya que al parecer había vivido ignorante de lo que en verdad significaba ser ella —Aún si tu padre te odia, o quiere poner a Neji al frente de gran parte de sus empresas, al final serás tú quien debe cargar con el peso de la familia Hyūga— Acerco una de sus manos hasta el rostro femenino y acaricio suavemente una de las mejillas de la chica —A partir de ahora, tu vida debe girar siempre para beneficiar a tu familia—_

 _—¿Q-Que? — Aunque sabía un poco como era el mundo en que se manejaba su familia, ella siempre creyó que estaba fuera de todo eso desde que su padre dejo de verla como su hija, para ella solo era una hoja al viento a la que su familia no le prestaba atención - ¿Por qué ahora Kakashi le decía eso? -_

 _—¿Crees que yo me case por gusto?— El tener poder y dinero no siempre significaban buenas cosas, y Hinata ahora comenzaría a ver eso —La familia de Rin tiene conexiones con importantes personajes extranjeros que mueven la economía del mundo, mi padre y los de ella acordaron este matrimonio desde hace años para fortalecer nuestras conexiones y por lo tanto tener poder— Suspiro con fastidio de solo pensar en que se había casado —Por suerte, parece que ahora ella tiene otros intereses más importantes que fingir ser mi esposa devota— Saco otro cigarrillo de su bolsa y lo encendió, no se lo diría a la chica junto a él, pero agradecía que su esposa tuviera un amante y lo dejara tranquilo._

 _—No todo siempre es así...— Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en TenTen y lo enamorada que se veía de su primo, ellos dos seguramente si se casaban por amor y no por negocios como decía su sensei._

 _—Si hablas de la boda de Neji y TenTen, te digo que también son negocios— Aspiro el humo de su tabaco y dejo que el humo saliera de sus labios de forma lenta._

 _—TenTen no tiene dinero— No podía ser cierto lo que ese peli plateado decía, esa castaña que se uniría pronto a su familia no partencia a su mundo de mentiras e intereses —¿Q-que negocios podrían hacer? —_

 _—TenTen era la asistente de Neji, un día unos reporteros los descubrieron entrando a un hotel y saliendo hasta el día siguiente — Miro de reojo como Hinata lo miraba atentamente sin creer del todo en sus palabras —Detuvieron el escandalo diciendo que eran novios, y para fortuna de tu padre al parecer varias empresas y socios vieron con agrado que un Hyūga se "enamorara" de una simple chica de campo como TenTen—_

 _—P-Pero ella a-ama a Neji— Las pocas veces que había convivido con esa chica le bastaban para saber que era una buena mujer, no podía ser que fingiera como todos los demás ser buena con ella._

 _—Tal vez, pero para Neji no era más que otra aventura en la que esta vez se vio forzado a comprometerse— En el fondo Kakashi no deseaba seguir hablando, y menos al ver los ojos llorosos de Hinata, pero tenía que traerla al mundo real... a su mundo real —Hoy, TenTen firmo su acuerdo pre-nupcial— Bajo su cigarrillo y lo tiro al suelo para luego apagarlo con la punta de su pie —Cuando se case será como un mueble más en la mansión, no podrá hablar de nada que no se le permita decir por Neji o tu padre, no podrá salir a ningún lado sin permiso de su marido, y no tendrá ningún poder sobre la mansión o las empresas — miro de reojo a la Hyūga —Si algún día se llegan a divorciar ella solo tendrá derecho a una pequeña pensión para vivir tranquilamente, y si tienen hijos , estos se quedaran junto a Neji —_

 _Todo eso era como un maldito mal cuento de hadas, al parecer el amor importaba una mierda cuando de negocios o poder se trataba, incluso Neji estaba a punto de casarse por simple interés, - ¿Su vida sería manipulada a ese grado?-, de pronto por la mente de Hinata cruzo la imagen de Sasuke, él era el segundo hijo de una de las más importantes familias de Japón, y aunque los Uchiha mantenía una relación tranquila con los Hyūga la realidad era que en el plano económico y empresarial eran rivales._

 _—¿Q-que pasará conmigo y S-Sasuke kun? — Si lo pensaba de forma fría como negocios, era buena idea dejarlos juntos, unir esos dos grandes familias y empresas los volvería poderosos - ¿No? -_

 _—¿Qué pasaría si metes a dos hambrientos leones a una misma jaula y solo les dejas un trozo de carne?— Al fin esa chica preguntaba lo que él tanto había querido decirle —Hiashi es ahora el rey de la economía japonesa, Fugaku es el segundo al mando, ambos siempre compiten por ganarle al otro en poder— Suspiro y se dejó caer hacia atrás para recargarse por completo sobre la banca en la que estaba —Los Uchiha perdieron mucho terreno con la muerte de Itachi y las adicciones de Sasuke, pero ahora están de nuevo en juego— Giro su cabeza y miro a Hinata —Ninguno de los dos aceptará que tu como primogénita de uno y él como futuro heredero de su familia estén juntos—_

 _—P-Pero unir a los Uchiha y H-Hyūga sería bueno— Se acercó más a su sensei e intento suplicarle con la mirada que le digiera que ella y Sasuke podían estar juntos sin problemas —L-Las dos fortunas s-serian una—_

 _—¿Quién controlaría esa fortuna?— Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Kakashi al ver la aún ingenuidad de su ex amante —En este caso tener tanto poder no es bueno, tanto Hiashi como Fugaku pelearían por ver quién será el líder de esa alianza— Acaricio una de las mejillas de Hinata y limpio algunas lágrimas que corrían por ellas —Ahora que Hiashi te ha dado poder, indirectamente te ha alejado de la posibilidad de estar junto a ese Uchiha, casi se ha vuelto imposible— Eso le alegraba un poco, pero no podía expresárselo a la joven frente a él._

 _—Y-Yo n-no.…— Las ganas de llorar fueron más fuertes ahora obligando a que esta vez Hinata dejará correr por sus mejillas todas esas gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos._

 _—Pronto tendrás que alejarte de Kiba, Shino y el mismo Sasuke para que comiences a involucrarte en las empresas— Con un gesto tierno, tomo a la chica por la nuca y la jalo suavemente hacia él para que esta recargara su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino —Tal vez también pronto te busquen un prometido que cumpla con la misión de dar más poder a los Hyūga—_

 ** _Fin Flash Black:_**

—Nunca más me alejaré de ti— Con fuerza, Hinata se aferró al cuerpo de Sasuke —Eres mío Uchiha Sasuke— Respiro el aroma de ese chico y se dijo para sí misma que no sería un títere de su familia, y menos si eso implicaba alejarse de ese hombre, no lo haría por nadie.

—No te dejaré olvidar tus palabras Hyūga— Sonrió al escuchar a esa chica y la abrazo con la misma fuerza que ella lo hacía, era raro, pero le encantaba sentir a esa chica tan posesiva con él, lo hacía sentir protegido y eso jamás lo había experimentado antes, aunque junto a ella había experimentado tantas sensaciones que nunca había sentido que ya no era algo nuevo.

Sin decir más palabras, ambos jóvenes se quedaron aferrados uno al cuerpo del otro mientras dejaban que el sueño los venciera y quedarse profundamente dormidos abrazados como ya tantas noches antes lo habían hecho.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ Ahora si, aquí mis agradecimientos por escribirme y leer este fic siempre ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶ **LOS/LAS QUIERO** ❤❤❤ [Aunque cada vez sean menos ToT]

 ***Hinata-Ares.-** Primero perdón por la demora ToT, segundo; solo te diré que no todo es como parece xD, vienen sorpresas en la trama y no te dejes guiar así nada más por lo que pasa ;).  
PD: el otro fic, ya lo tengo muy avanzado, pero quiero avanzar más antes de publicarlo para no estar presionandome con los cap X-X

 ***Jessi RoNi.** \- Gracias por leer tan pronto xD, se que aveces mis capítulos no son muy cortos ;). Pero cómo te prometo estar actualizando pronto, de hecho la continuación de este cap. no tardara tanto como el anterior *-*

 ***** **Guest [1].** \- Creo que pronto Neji te gustará menos T-T

 ***nyo-mila.** \- Gracias por la critica, la tomaré en cuenta para escribir mejor sobre Hinata, gracias 3, espero que el capitulo te gustará ;)

 ***buuuuu.** \- Perdón por no actualizar tan pronto X-X, pero te prometo que el siguiente capitulo si saldrá antes ;), espero que te gustara esta continuación.

 ***Mangelot Farid.** \- ¿Por que ese odio hacia Kakashi sensei? xD, él no es el malo aqui (?)... Bueno eso aún no sabemos muy bien U.U, pero tranquila-o que aún se viene mucho drama xD, espero la continuación te gustará, y prometo actualizar más pronto esta vez ;).

 ***Mellorine e.e**.- Yo al igual que tu, prefiero leer las historias completas, pero en verdad espero que sigas las continuaciones de este fic y no dejes de comentar *-*, estaré actualizando más pronto esta vez xD. Y mil gracias por gustar de esta trama que aunque _diferente_ como dices trata de no distorsionar a los personajes originales ;)

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


	22. Hacer el amor

_**Disclaimer** : _Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

 _It's just sex_ _© Hitomi-chan_

 _ **Aviso** :_

Pueden buscarme en wattpad como **Hitomi_Black** donde apenas me cree una cuenta y estaré subiendo los fic corregidos, terminando los abandonados que tengo y publicando nuevos también. Espero verlos por allá ;)

- _Diálogo interno de Sasuke-_

Chica/os que me leen y a veces quieren preguntarme algo o simplemente hacer la platica ;), les dejo mi twitter que cree en el 2011 y nunca use XD, pero que ahora prometo ponerme al día con todo, si quieren buscarme soy **Mari_18cat** Y si quieren hasta nos creamos una comunidad SasuHina twittera xD.

Nos podemos hacer promoción de nuestros fic entre nosotras, etc...

* * *

 ***** Hacer el amor *****

* * *

—Felicidades a los novios— Un grupo de reporteros que esperaba por TenTen y Neji a las afueras de la iglesia donde ambos jóvenes se juraron amor eterno, comenzaron a tomar fotografías mientras los felicitaban y pedían que giraran hacia ellos para tomar un mejor ángulo.

—Hinata san por favor concédanos una fotografía al lado de su primo y su ahora esposa— Un fotógrafo llamo la atención de la Hyūga mientras esta permanecía unos pasos más atrás de los recién casados con la mirada fija en la nada, aunque llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color violeta especialmente diseñado para ella, en ese momento Hinata se sentía como una muñeca vieja tirada en una esquina.

Con lentitud, la Hyūga hizo lo que el fotógrafo le dijo y se colocó al lado de TenTen fingiendo una sonrisa mientras el flash de varias cámaras caía sobre ella y los murmullos se escuchaban al rededor, no paso mucho antes de que el líder Hyūga se colocara a su lado y una nueva ronda de fotografías se hiciera presente, al parecer todos los medios querían cubrir el evento donde muchos decían un cuento de hadas se había hecho realidad. -" _El príncipe se había casado con una simple plebeya convirtiéndola ahora en una princesa_ "-

Luego de algunos minutos, Hinata al fin se alejó de todos y se abrió paso entre la multitud hasta llegar a un auto negro en el que entro rápidamente para no ser vista por ningún reportero o alguna otra persona

—¿Ya te tomaron una fotografía junto a Neji y su esposa? — La voz de Kiba se escuchó fuerte para Hinata mientras esta alzaba la mirada y lo veía en el asiento del copiloto

—Si— Sonrió al ver a su amigo y dirigió su vista al conductor del auto que no era otro que Shino —Podemos irnos— Por primera vez en ese día se podía dar el lujo de sonreír sinceramente, y más al ver a sus dos amigos y al chico al que llamaba novio a su lado. Giro su vista a su costado y se topó de frente con la negra mirada de Sasuke que solo extendió su mano para que ella la tomara.

Sin decir mucho más el auto arranco de nuevo y se alejaron del lugar sin siquiera girar una vez hacia atrás, lo que más deseaban en ese momento era alejarse cuanto antes y poder vivir algunos días sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie.

* * *

—Bienvenido Joven Shino— Una anciana se colocó a la entrada de la residencia donde Hinata y los demás apenas acababan de llegar y saludo cortésmente a todos mientras hacia una reverencia y les indicaba a otros sirvientes que se apresuraran a tomar las pertenencias de cada uno.

—¿Cómo ha estado Nagisa san? — Shino hizo una reverencia también ante la mujer y se acercó un poco a ella

—Mejor de lo que se esperaría para mi edad— Sonrió ante el menor y giro su vista hacia los otros jóvenes —Bienvenidos Kiba san, Hinata san— A esos dos los conocía muy bien, cada vez que el Abúrame asistía a ese lugar ello también iban, eran como un trio inseparable, aunque el otro chico moreno no lo podía reconocer

—Él es Uchiha Sasuke, Nagisa san— Hinata se apresuró en presentar al moreno mientras lo tomaba de la mano —E-es mi novio— Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de que era la primera vez que presentaba a Sasuke como su novio, esa era la primera vez que la realidad de su situación actual con el moreno le llegaba de golpe y sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo se apodero de ella mientras apretaba un poco más la mano masculina entre la de ella.

—Bienvenido Uchiha san— La anciana hizo una reverencia ante el moreno, no sin antes sonreír al ver la reacción infantil de Hinata y les indico que pasaran.

—Hace tanto que no venía aquí— Kiba comenzó a correr al interior del lugar mientras Shino lo seguía de cerca junto a Nagisa, murmurando algo como _"por favor no corra dentro de la casa joven Kiba"_

Antes de comenzar a caminar también, Sasuke se giró hacia Hinata y se inclinó un poco para poder robarle un beso en los labios a la Hyūga, que ante la impresión solo abrió un poco los ojos para relajarse segundo después y disfrutar de ese contacto.

—¿P-por qué...? — Ese beso era tan inesperado, que Hinata pregunto eso sin siquiera pensarlo en realidad.

—Vamos— Sasuke solo le sonrió y tomo su mano para comenzar a seguir a los demás, tal vez nunca se lo podría decir en palabras, pero el hecho de que ella lo llamara su novio con esa naturalidad lo hizo sentir bien, algo en su pecho sintió un hormigueo y no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota ante esa mujer.

No tardaron mucho tiempo antes de que ambos morenos llegaran al lado de los demás y aunque cierta confusión aún estaba impregnada en el rostro de Hinata, la verdad era que no podía evitar sonreír también ante la acción de Sasuke momentos antes, estar con él de esa forma de alguna manera siempre lograba hacerla sonreír.

—Sus habitaciones ya están listas, por favor descansen un poco antes de la cena— Nagisa le indico a cada uno en que habitación dormirían y le asigno una a Sasuke al lado de Kiba y 3 habitaciones alejado de la de Hinata.

—Tranquilo Uchiha...— Kiba paso a un lado de Sasuke y le susurro antes de seguir con su camino hacia su habitación —...Nagisa san es una mujer conservadora, pero siempre puedes colarte por la noche a la habitación de Hinata chan— Sonrió pícaramente al moreno y entro en su habitación para luego cerrar la puerta.

No muy lejos, Hinata clavaba su mirada en Sasuke antes de sonrojarse un poco y entrar a su habitación en cuanto este giro sus ojos a verla también, no sin antes dejar la puerta abierta en una clara invitación al Uchiha, y dando la razón a las palabras de Kiba antes.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Sasuke entro también a su habitación y desempaco todo lo que llevo a ese lugar, aunque sabía que haría frio nunca imagino a que grado, si no fuera por la chimenea que estaba en la sala y que parecía dar calor a todo el lugar no sabría cómo podría vivir ahí más de un día.

Luego de algunos minutos, la voz de Nagisa llamo a los 4 jóvenes a cenar antes de que siguieran descansando, mañana tendrían un día agitado entre todas las actividades que Shino planeo, así que lo mejor era cenar temprano para luego descansar bien.

Sin tardar mucho, Kiba fue el primero en llegar al comedor, para tomar su lugar en la mesa y esperar impaciente comenzara a desfilar la comida, Shino llego un poco después con un abrigo diferente al que había llevado para sentarse junto a su amigo sin decir una palabra. Hinata fue la tercera en llegar y sentarse junto a los otros 2 chicos, hace tanto que no probaba la comida de Nagisa que la boca se le hacía agua de tan solo recordar la sazón de esa mujer para cocinar, si no fuera porque su carácter era más tímido, seguramente estaría igual que Kiba esperando por esa comida.

—¿Donde esta Uchiha san? — Antes de comenzar a servir la comida, la anciana se percató de la ausencia de uno de los invitados de la casa y no dudo en preguntar por él, aunque parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta antes de que ella lo mencionara.

—Aquí estoy— Justo detrás de la mujer, Sasuke apareció vestido con una simple camisa negra y unos pantalones deportivos. Hizo una leve reverencia a la anciana y camino hasta tomar asiento junto a Shino y quedar frente a Hinata en aquella mesa.

—Vamos Nagisa san, ya sirva la comida— Kiba hablo desesperado al ver que el Uchiha tomaba asiento y comenzó a presionar a la mujer de la comida para que le sirviera cuanto antes.

—Ahora lo hare Kiba san— Con una sonrisa la anciana dio media vuelta y una de las otras sirvientas llegó hasta ella con una bandeja llena de platos de comida para cada uno de los jóvenes.

—Esperaba que fueras por mi Hinata...— La voz de Sasuke llego de forma suave a los oídos de la Hyūga que solo podía ver la comida frente a ella al ser colocada por la anciana —...Pero parece que tu hambre es más importante que yo— Con una mirada de desaprobación el moreno miro como la joven ignoraba sus palabras y en cambio sí prestaba atención a su comida, para luego tomar una cuchara y comenzar a comer lo que parecía ser sopa de miso.

—L-lo siento S-Sasuke kun...— Una sonrisa infantil apareció en el rostro femenino mientras sonreía y miraba un segundo a Sasuke para de nuevo concentrarse en su comida.

—Es mejor que comas Uchiha...— Shino se acomodó las gafas que siempre llevaba y comenzó a comer tranquilamente mientras mirada de reojo a Sasuke —...Hinata y Kiba se pierden por completo cuando comen lo que Nagisa san cocina— Con su cuchara le señalo a ambos chicos que ahora estaba casi por terminar su plato a la vez que no dejan de sonreír y mirarse entre ellos con la cara algo manchada de comida. —Felicidades, acabas de conocer una Hinata que nunca habías visto— Luego de mirar al moreno y su cara de asombro disfrazada con incredulidad, miro a sus amigos y como ahora estaban devorando el Udon que Nagisa les acaba de entregar sonriendo.

Sin decir más, Sasuke hizo lo que Shino le decía, y se dedicó a cenar ignorando el comportamiento voraz de Kiba y Hinata con la comida, aunque dedicándole una que otra mirada a la Hyūga cada vez que terminaba de comer algo que la anciana le acercaba.

Durante la cena, Shino les explico las actividades que tenía planeadas para los días que estarían ahí, entre excursiones, ir a esquiar, paseos en aerosillas para ver todo el lugar y uno que otro evento que se presentada esos días, ya tenían todos sus días cubiertos por completo.

Luego de cenar y escuchar los planes de Shino, los 4 chicos simplemente descansaron un poco tirados sobre los sillones de la sala y sobre la gran alfombra que cubría esta, la chimenea estaba prendida y afuera el viento helado comenzaba a soplar haciendo más cálido y confortable estar dentro.

—Iré a dormir— Con un gran bostezo Kiba se puso de pie y comenzó a tallarse los ojos —El viaje hasta acá me canso un poco— Hizo un ademan con su mano en forma de despedida y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación —No me despierten temprano mañana— Dicho eso, se perdió por completo de la vista de los demás, dejando esta vez solos a Hinata, Sasuke y Shino.

—Mañana iremos a esquiar...— El Abúrame fue el siguiente en ponerse de pie mientras miraba a la pareja de morenos —...Saldremos después de mediodía, estén preparados— Se acercó a Hinata y beso tiernamente su frente mientras se despedía de ellos y al igual que el Inuzuka el también desaparecía de su vista.

Por algunos segundos, el silencio se coló entre ambos morenos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo para romperlo. La mirada de ambos estaba fija en la incesante danza que las flamas que la chimenea tenia.

—¿Por qué el Abúrame se porta así contigo? — Luego de un tiempo más fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio entre ambos, pero aun sin apartar su mirada del fuego.

—Creo que...— Al escuchar la pregunta de su novio, giro la vista para verlo y casi de inmediato se arrepintió y bajo la mirada —...Cree que necesita protegerme— Aunque prometió contarle todo al Uchiha, la verdad era que ahora estaba ocultado cosas que solo Shino sabía, y que por más que quisiera no podía contarle a Sasuke en ese momento.

—¿Protegerte? — esta vez, Sasuke si giro su mirada hacia la chica a su lado —¿De qué, o de quién? — Aunque sabía que esos dos chicos sobreprotegían a Hinata en ocasiones, esta vez sí que no entendía de que rayos el Abúrame estaba protegiendo a su novia.

—Y-Yo...— No podía simplemente no responderle a Sasuke lo que le estaba preguntando, pero tampoco podía decirle toda la verdad de su situación, así que simplemente dejo salir un suspiro y conto su realidad a la mitad —...D-Debo comenzar a trabajar con Neji y mi padre en cuanto regrese de este viaje— Dejo salir toda la frase sin detenerse a tomar aire y dejando que todo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones saliera para no detenerse un momento o volver a tartamudear.

—¿Por eso estabas rara estos días? — Desde el momento que llego a su departamento llorando y sacando a Sakura de esa forma, pudo ver que algo afectaba más de la cuenta a la Hyūga, aunque no se atrevía a presionarla para que se lo contara si no lo deseaba.

Sin decir más, la joven solo afirmo con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada y se acercaba a él para acurrucarse entre sus brazos y descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino.

—No quiero hablar de eso...— Paso sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de Sasuke y se aferró a él —...Al menos no en este viaje— Deseaba olvidar todo por un momento, y al salir de vacaciones con sus amigos y ese hombre al que ahora estaba abrazada, decidió dejar todas sus preocupaciones y problemas atrás, solo se dedicaría a disfrutar de la compañía de esos chicos con los que estaba y nada más.

—Está bien— Aunque no le agradaba la idea de quedarse con esa sensación de tener la información incompleta y no poder hablar con Hinata de todo lo que pasaría después, aceptaba olvidarse de todo y hacer lo que ella deseaba. Al final de cuentas, podrían hablar de todo una vez que sus vacaciones terminaran, no había necesidad de apresurar las cosas y arruinar el primer viaje que ambos hacían como una pareja.

Con suavidad Sasuke paso también sus brazos al rededor del cuerpo de Hinata y la atrajo un poco más a él mientras besaba su cabello y permanecían así por algunos minutos, minutos en silencio donde ambos disfrutaban simplemente del silencio del lugar y Hinata de los suaves latidos del corazón de Sasuke.

De pronto y sin decir nada, Hinata deshizo el abrazo que tenía sobre el moreno y se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia él para este hiciera lo mismo que ella.

Por un par de segundos, la mirada de Sasuke se quedó atrapada en los ojos de la Hyūga como tratando de descifrar por que se había levantado así, si estaban tan cómodos, pero igual no tardo tanto tiempo en tomar la mano de la Hyūga y ponerse de pie junto a ella.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, Hinata le sonrió al moreno mientras presionaba su mano con fuerza entre la de ella y comenzaba a caminar jalándolo con ella. El camino que estaban recorriendo, Sasuke logro reconocerlo de inmediato y al igual que a la Hyūga en sus labios también se posó una sonrisa mientras la seguía obedientemente.

Al llegar a su destino, la joven jalo un poco más al moreno y cerró la puerta tras ellos, aislándolos así de todo lo demás y creando un mundo para solo ellos dos dentro de esa habitación en la que se suponía solo debía dormir Hinata y no el Uchiha.

—¿No estas cansada? — Aventurándose a descifrar las intenciones de Hinata al llevarlo a su habitación, Sasuke se atrevió a preguntar mientras acariciaba suavemente uno de los brazos femeninos con apenas las yemas de sus dedos. Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba con ella en la intimidad, que era algo que estaba deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, y ahora al parecer por fin pasaría de nuevo.

—E-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti...— Aunque pudo sentir como un escalofrió le recorría la piel con tan simple contacto del moreno sobre ella trato de mantenerse firme y no tartamudear ante ese hombre —... ¿N-No está cansado Uchiha san? — Trataba de evitarlo, pero al final un leve tartamudeo siempre se colocaba en sus palabras.

Con delicadeza Hinata acerco sus labios al cuello masculino y beso esa blanca piel suavemente mientras dejaba deslizar sus manos por el pecho de Sasuke hasta llegar también a su cuello.

—Ponme a prueba...— Con una sonrisa burlona Sasuke tomo las caderas femeninas entre sus manos y con un movimiento brusco las pego a las de él tanto como pudo —... Comprueba si estoy cansado o no— Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y permitió que lo labios femeninos siguieran con su trabajo sobre su cuello.

Con pasos firmes pero apresurados, ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta la cama de aquella habitación y cayeron en ella, dejando el cuerpo de Sasuke bajo el de Hinata —P-Por favor no digas nada— Susurrando al oído masculino, la Hyūga mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja expuesto a ella y se levantó lentamente para dejar solo al moreno tirado sobre aquella cama.

Aunque el rostro de Hinata mostraba un moderado sonrojo sus ojos parecían más decididos que antes, mirando fijamente a Sasuke sobre la cama, lentamente y con calma, Hinata fue desabotonando uno a uno los botones de la blusa que llevaba puesta hasta abrirla por completo dejando ver así parte de sus senos y del sostén de encaje color blanco que llevaba puesto.

Con la misma lentitud desabrocho el botón de sus pantalones de mezclilla y deslizo la tela sobre sus piernas hasta que la quito por completo deshaciéndose de ellos y tirándolos a un lado con ayuda de uno de sus pies.

Aún sin atreverse a mirar a Sasuke directamente, Hinata podía sentir la penetrante mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, y eso a pesar de ponerla nerviosa también estaba logrando excitarla de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado, a pesar de haber estado con algunos hombres en el pasado, la realidad era que con ninguno de ellos se atrevió a ser vista como ahora estaba dejando ver al Uchiha, esa era la primera vez dejaba verse por un hombre de esa forma. Y si algo sabia por experiencias pasadas era que a los chicos les gustaba ver, aún si no podían tocar les gustaba ver el cuerpo de una mujer por completo y esta vez ella le daría al Uchiha la oportunidad de ver más que nadie otro antes.

Con una de sus manos Hinata recorrió su propio abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos acariciándolos sobre la tela y retirando apenas un poco su blusa para dejarlos más expuestos, con su otra mano descendió hasta su intimidad y la acaricio apenas sobre la tela de encaje de sus pantaletas blancas. Ese día lo planeo desde el momento en que Sasuke dijo iría con ellos, así que había preparado ese conjunto de lencería blanco para esa ocasión en especial.

Mirando de reojo las reacciones del Uchiha ante sus actos, Hinata retiro por completo la blusa de su cuerpo y bajo levemente los tirantes del sostén mientras acercaba una silla a ella y se sentaba en ella quedando de frente al moreno y esta vez sí mirando esos ojos negros que no habían perdido movimiento alguno de ella.

Con toda la sensualidad de la que era capaz, Hinata llevo una de sus manos hasta sus labios y lamio uno de sus propios dedos mientras abría sus piernas por completo y dejaba que así Sasuke pudiera verla sin ningún tipo de pudor, aún con sus pantaletas puestas, el encaje en ellas podía dar una vista a su intimidad dejando algo cubierto, pero aun así exponiéndola a la mirada del moreno.

—Hinata...— La voz de Sasuke sonó más ronca de lo normal, pero ver a esa Hyūga actuar así lo estaba descontrolando.

—Shhhh— Casi de inmediato, Hinata interrumpió al Uchiha pidiéndole silencio a la vez que llevaba el dedo que recién había lamido hasta su intimidad y comenzaba a estimularla primero sobre la tela, y luego retirándola un poco para entrar en ella misma y comenzar a hacer movimientos en su interior.

Si algo sabia Hinata era que no podría seguir si escuchaba la voz de Sasuke, aunque sabía que estaba frente a ella y su vista no se apartaba de su cuerpo, la realidad es que sus nervios la consumirían si ese Uchiha hablaba o decía cualquier cosa, quería tener esa experiencia con él y sabía que solo con él podría actuar así, pero en verdad lo necesitaba en silencio para poder continuar.

La mano libre de la morena, se enfocó en uno de sus senos y colándose por debajo de su sostén comenzó a acariciar su piel dejando que la prenda subiera y quedara sobre ambos senos dejándolos a la vez completamente descubiertos para el Uchiha también.

Luego de solo un par de minutos con esa misma acción, Hinata saco el dedo que mantenía en su intimidad y la mano que tenía sobre su seno y coloco ambas manos sobre la pequeña prenda que cubría su intimidad para deslizarla lentamente sobre sus piernas mientras elevaba un poco estas en el aire y sacaba por completo aquel trozo de tela que lanzo en dirección de Sasuke y en el cual pudo ver una fuerte erección que se colaba entre sus pantalones y se hacía visible sin pena.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado por haber logrado tal efecto en el Uchiha sin siquiera haberlo tocado aún, Hinata estiro uno de sus brazos y llego hasta un pequeño mueble que estaba a un lado abriendo uno de los cajones que esta tenia y sacando una caja de color rojo con figuras infantiles de frutas en él, con delicadeza abrió la caja y saco su contenido para luego tirar a un lado la caja y fijar su atención en Sasuke.

Tal y como lo había visto en el expo de sexo a la que la había llevado Kiba antes, Hinata paso su lengua sobre aquel objeto y cerró los ojos al saborear ese exquisito sabor a fresa que se desprendía de él, encendió el pequeño interruptor que tenía a un lado haciéndolo vibrar suavemente entre sus manos y provocando en ella un sonrojo.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, llevo ese juguete hasta su intimidad y luego de solo rozarlo un poco contra ella lo introdujo lentamente hasta introducirlo por completo dejando salir es gemido de placer a la vez que se revolvía un poco sobre la silla en la que estaba, esa era la primera vez que probaba esa cosa y debía admitir que la sensación que le provocaba era más que placentera.

En el pasado, Kakashi siempre le decía que a ella le excitaba ser descubierta durante el sexo, pero ahora al estar masturbándose ante la mirada de Sasuke, podía decir que en verdad le excitaba ser vista por ese moreno, cada vez que sacaba e introducía ese juguete de su cuerpo y veía la negra mirada del Uchiha sobre ella podía sentir su cuerpo más caliente de lo normal y como con cada movimiento su cuerpo reaccionaba haciéndola soltar uno que otro gemido de placer sin poder contenerlos dentro de su boca.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata presiono de nuevo el interruptor de su juguete y este acelero su vibración haciéndola gritar un poco más fuerte y mordiendo su labio en el proceso para evitar ser escuchada por alguien fuera de esa habitación, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el cuerpo femenino se tensara por completo para luego de algunos segundos relajarse por completo dejando salir un líquido transparente del interior de la Hyūga al mismo tiempo que el juguete salía de ella y quedaba tirado sobre el suelo.

Por un segundo. Hinata cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por la reciente sensación en su cuerpo, para sentir casi de inmediato como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la jalaban hacia el frente tirándola sobre la cama y girándola de inmediato para dejar su rostro pegado a las sabanas y su espalda hacia arriba.

—E-Espera S-Sasuke...— Trato de hablar, cuando sintió como el moreno tomaba sus caderas con ambas manos y entraba en ella de forma violenta haciéndola gemir de nuevo, su cuerpo aún estaba muy sensible y fue fácil el recibir la erección de Sasuke en su interior, pero aun así ella deseaba esperar un poco, aunque el Uchiha parecía tener otros planes.

Sin detenerse, Sasuke elevo un poco las caderas femeninas y salió de ella un poco para volver a entrar tan profundamente como ese cuerpo se lo permitía, apenas y había visto a Hinata masturbarse frente a él que su erección creció a tal grado que comenzaba a incomodarlo, y al verla correrse de esa forma no pudo soportarlo más y retirándose su pantalón y boxes de forma rápida y desesperada la tomo y tiro sobre la cama para entrar en ella, la deseaba desde hace muchos días y ahora que ella lo provocaba de esa forma no podía pedirle se contuviera, era casi una crueldad por parte de esa mujer si es que le pedía se detuviera en ese momento.

Mordiéndose el labio para contener los sonidos eróticos de su boca, Hinata presiono las sabanas bajo ella en un intento por no gritar de placer mientras sentía como las envestidas del Uchiha era cada vez más intensas y profundas en su interior.

—M-Más...— Con voz entrecortada, Hinata giro un poco su cabeza para poder ver de reojo a Sasuke —...Más, f-fuerte S-Sasuke kun— Aunque sonrojada, el rostro de la Hyūga mostraba esa lujuria y descaro de antes, el mismo que Sasuke pudo ver la primera vez que estuvo con ella.

Casi de inmediato, Hinata pudo sentir como el miembro de Sasuke en su interior parecía crecer un poco más y sus movimientos, aunque más violentos en su intimidad la estaban haciendo explotar de nuevo en placer.

Inclinándose un poco sobre el cuerpo femenino bajo él, Sasuke beso la espalda expuesta y subió sus besos hasta la nuca de Hinata mientras afirmaba las caderas de esta sobre sus manos y daba una embestida lenta y profunda sobre ella —Hinata...— Susurro sobre la nuca Hyūga, haciendo que su voz sonara casi animal y permaneciendo en el interior de esta sin moverse —...No sabes lo mucho que deseaba estar contigo— Esta vez sus labios fueron a dar hasta uno de los oídos de la chica y susurro en el mientras comenzaba sus embestidas de nuevo.

—S-Sasuke kun— Pronuncio el nombre del chico e intencionalmente elevo un poco más sus caderas hacia él para sentirlo más dentro de ella, y como si el moreno entendiera los deseos de esa chica, alejo sus manos de las caderas femeninas y recorrió todo el cuerpo de esa Hyūga hasta llegar a sus senos y acariciarlos suavemente retirando de una vez por todas el molesto sostén que aún conservaba y tirándolo a un lado. Siguió su camino por debajo de sus senos y llego hasta los hombros femeninos para tomarlos con fuerza y dejar caer así un poco su cuerpo sobre ella entrando un poco más profundo y embistiéndola más fuerte a la vez que la presionaba hacia él y evitaba ella se alejara con cada embestida al sostenerla de sus hombros y haciendo recibirlo con completo.

—Te amo Hyūga Hinata— Una vez más susurro al oído de la chica mordiéndolo un poco más y embistiéndola una última vez antes de llegar a su orgasmo por completo y sentir como ella hacia lo mismo sobre su erección presionando con convulsiones en su interior.

Deslizando sus manos, Sasuke dejo los hombros de Hinata y acaricio su piel hasta llegar a sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y besar de nueva cuenta la nuca femenina sin atreverse a salir aún de su interior, ese momento lo había disfrutado demasiado, y deseaba seguir sintiendo la calidez que el interior de esa chica le brindaba, pero luego de solo un par de minutos en esa posición, la misma Hinata le pidió salir de su interior para poder darse la vuelta y esta vez aunque aún seguía bajo del moreno, poder verlo a los ojos.

—Te amo, Uchiha Sasuke— Esa era la primera vez que ella se lo decía con todas sus letras a ese hombre, y deseaba verlo a los ojos, aunque su cuerpo aún estuviera entumecido acerco una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del moreno y la acaricio suavemente —Te amo— lo repitió nuevamente y alzo un poco su cabeza para poder acercar sus labios a los de ese chico y fundirse en un beso donde sus lenguas pronto tomaron control para disfrutar del sabor del otro.

Abriendo sus piernas, Hinata rodeo las caderas masculinas con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia ella sin apartarse aún de aquel beso que estaba dejando a ambos jóvenes sin aire. De nueva cuenta una erección tomaba control del miembro de Sasuke y este comenzaba a rozar de nuevo la intimidad femenina sin entrar en ella.

—Es raro...— Alejándose un poco de la Hyūga para poder verla a los ojos, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras introducía un poco su erección en ella —...Mi pecho se siente extrañamente bien al escucharte decirme que me amas...— Lentamente fue introduciéndose cada vez más —...Y la vez quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche mientras te hago gritar mi nombre— Entro por completo en la intimidad femenina y se movió apenas un poco. —Se supone que debería besarte y acurrucarme a tu lado para dormir toda la noche— Comenzó a mover sus caderas para chocar contras las de Hinata mientras descendía sus labios y se apoderaba de uno de los pechos de esa chica que ahora arqueaba su espalda ante sus caricias y le ofrecía aún más esos pezones que no se cansaba de saborear.

—Sí, es raro...— Esta vez la voz de Hinata sonaba para los oídos del Uchiha más provocadora y sensual que nunca —...Yo también siento un hormigueo en mi estómago y pecho...— Enredado sus dedos entre el cabello masculino y lo atrajo aún más a ella con sus piernas —...P-pero también d-deseo hacerlo t-toda la noche— Jalo levemente del cabello del moreno al sentir como este mordía levemente uno de sus pezones y aceleraba las embestidas nuevamente provocando que sus pechos se balancean de arriba abajo entre su boca.

—Entonces...—Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta la parte trasera de las rodillas de Hinata y la obligo a separar sus piernas de su cuerpo para esta vez ser él quien las alzara sobre sus propios hombros y tener un mejor acceso a su intimidad —... Grita mi nombre Hinata — Sonrió de medio lado al empujar más fuerte dentro de ella y se inclinó un poco para robarle un beso rápido.

—N-No puedo gritar...— En un intento por alcanzar el cuello del moreno, Hinata estiro sus brazos y lo acercó a ella rodeando el cuello masculino con sus manos—...Pero...— lo jalo más hacia ella y sintió como su espalda se sentía incomoda por tal posición, pero era algo soportable comparado con la sensación de sentir al Uchiha dentro de ella de esa forma —...Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun...— Susurro directamente al oído del moreno mientras pasaba su lengua por su oreja y la mordía suavemente —...Hazme el amor toda la noche Sasuke kun—

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Sasuke al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de esa forma haciendo que sus envestidas fueran aún más salvajes y profundas haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo nuevamente y dejando salir todos sus fluidos dentro de la Hyūga que solo se dejó llevar por su propio éxtasis y relajo su cuerpo dejando que sus piernas cayeran a cada lado del moreno, así como él mismo se dejó caer sobre ella en un intento por recuperar el aliento.

—E-es...— La voz de Hinata volvió a ser escuchada por Sasuke —...Q-Que hago el amor— Su rostro estaba rojo, y en su pecho su corazón latía con fuerza, muchas veces antes había tenido sexo, pero esta había sido la primera vez en la que le decía a un chico que lo amaba, y se atrevía a verlo a los ojos mientras disfrutaba de cada una de sus acciones, la primera vez en la que deseaba él la tocara y viera de forma especial antes de solo terminar en un orgasmo, la primera vez en la que su cuerpo sintió una calidez especial al sentir la piel de ese chico sobre la de ella.

Levantando la mirada, el Uchiha miro a los blancos ojos de Hinata y acaricio una de sus mejillas mientras salía de ella y se dejaba caer a un lado de la cama —Para mí también es la primera vez— Mentira, él ya le había hecho el amor a Hinata antes, aunque ella no se lo hiciera a él. En aquella ocasión ella solo se sintió _incomoda_ ante sus caricias _extrañas_ , pero esta vez al fin ambos se habían hecho el amor uno al otro y no tenía caso desmoronar el momento con un detalle como ese, así que prefirió fingir que era su primera vez también y solo besarla tiernamente mientras la atraía a su cuerpo y la acurrucaba entre sus brazos como ya antes había dicho seria lo normal.

—¿E-Estas cansando? — Sin levantar la mirada, la Hyūga se atrevió a lanzar la pregunta, mientras acariciaba con su rodilla la entrepierna del moreno.

—Puedo seguir toda la noche— Giro de nuevo a la chica entre sus brazos y se dispuso a cumplir su deseo de hacerle el amor toda la noche.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

٩(◕‿◕)۶ ❤❤❤ Ahora si, aquí mis agradecimientos por escribirme y leer este fic siempre ❤❤❤ ٩(◕‿◕)۶ **LOS/LAS QUIERO** ❤❤❤

 ***Mangelot Farid.** \- Un abrazo para ti también 3, espero te guste la actualización ;)

 ***** **Danny.** \- Perdón por eso de los capítulos cortos, pero espero así al menos actualizar más pronto xD, en cuanto al final...Solo espera un poco más ;)

 ***Sdlsjj.** \- Espero te gustará la actualización ;)

* * *

 _ **MIL GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAR, ESPERO DISFRUTARÁN LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO. NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO.**_

* * *

No olviden buscarme en twitter como **Mari_18cat** Estaré tratando de publicar cuando subiré los capítulos ;)


End file.
